


Lindòrea (The Great Gig In The Sky)

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Lindòrea [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Post-TLJ, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 165,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Ci affronteremo là, dove la Luce e l'Oscurità si incontrano."





	1. Prologo

**Lindòrea**

**(The Great Gig in the Sky)**

“Tu non vuoi navigare tranquillo.

Ti porti dietro la tempesta ovunque vai.”

(Dorothy Malone, L’Occhio del Cielo)

**PROLOGO**

La scelta di Atzerri è apparsa la più sensata. Un porto franco fatto di stati indipendenti dove ogni compravendita o baratto è possibile. Trattare non è stato semplice, ma Poe Dameron è certo che meglio di così non avrebbero potuto cavarsela. Ciò che resta della Repubblica sta ripartendo da quel luogo florido e ricco.

La capitale, nei cinque anni trascorsi da quando è stata piantata la loro bandiera, sta perdendo l’aspetto di villaggio boschivo. Gli edifici crescono dal nulla come funghi pietrosi, nuovi punti d’accoglienza per i diplomatici in visita si rendono necessari e lo sfruttamento delle risorse, indispensabile per far risorgere l’unica forma di civiltà possibile, procede senza intoppi.

Nonostante questo, Poe Dameron teme il peso delle aspettative. Lui non è un politico. Non sa nemmeno come si sia ritrovato a parlare a nome della Resistenza e, da lì, a comportarsi come se avesse passato la vita a pianificare e decidere cosa è meglio per la sua gente. Dalla palazzina dove ha temporaneamente sede il Senato provvisorio, riesce a osservare ciò che accade più in basso, nella piccola piazza in cui chi ha scelto di seguirli e di mettere radici nella nuova capitale si incontra, parla, si scambia opinioni e saluti. Come se la guerra non fosse mai avvenuta. Anche se la statua in bronzo che rappresenta il generale Organa, Han Solo e il Maestro Skywalker non cesserà mai di ricordare loro che cinque anni prima il Primo Ordine è stato sconfitto. La lapide ai piedi della statua riporta i nomi di tutti coloro che hanno perso la vita perché il nuovo Impero non prendesse forma.

Si concede l’ottimismo di credere che il peggio sia passato. Forse la pace durerà secoli. Forse davvero si tratta di una rinascita. Anche lui ha offerto il suo personale sacrificio alla loro causa. Il braccio gli fa male e non tornerà più come prima. Gli ricorderà per sempre l’ultimo scontro combattuto, quello che gli è quasi costato la vita. Pulsa di un dolore rovente e costante, ma ne è valsa la pena, anche se non sarà più il pilota di un tempo. Potrebbe farselo sostituire con un arto cibernetico. Molti lo farebbero. Ma lui ha intenzione di morire, fra molti, molti anni, portandosi dietro tutte le parti del proprio corpo.

Per ora è suo compito usare il cervello. Ci sono decisioni da prendere e loro sono dei dilettanti. Ragazzini che devono ricostruire un’alleanza storica e rimediare ai disastri della guerra.

E non ci sono poteri mistici ad aiutarli. Da cinque anni nessuno ha più sentito parlare della Forza. Poe sa che esiste. Che è in ogni cosa. Ma non c’è più nessuno che sia in grado di usarla.

“L’hanno vista. Stavolta è certo. Era lei. ”

Finn lo ripete sempre. E ogni volta i suoi occhi si riempiono di speranza. Poi parte per cercare Rey, come se ci credesse davvero, come se pensasse davvero di poterla trovare e riportare indietro. In realtà Rey è sparita da prima dell’ultima battaglia, decisa a affrontare Kylo Ren una volta per tutte, e nessuno ne ha più saputo niente. Poe ricorda benissimo lo sguardo che aveva in quei giorni furiosi. Rey guardava oltre, verso un orizzonte irraggiungibile per tutti tranne che per lei. Hanno tentato di fermarla, di farla ragionare, ma non ha voluto ascoltare. Ha detto “Mi sta chiamando. Dobbiamo confrontarci e poi sarà finita.” Lo ha ripetuto per giorni.

E un mattino è semplicemente andata via. Ha preso il Millennium Falcon, ha attraversato le linee nemiche ed è scomparsa. Nessuno ha mai capito bene il suo legame con Kylo Ren. Roba da Jedi. Ma lei non era Luke Skywalker. Non ne ha mai avuto il potere. Poe è certo che sia morta. Forse è morto anche Ren. Aveva già lasciato la guida del Primo Ordine, anche se loro, all’epoca, non ne erano a conoscenza. Le motivazioni non le ha mai sapute, così come non sa che fine abbiano fatto i suoi seguaci.

Ma due eserciti si sono scontrati e loro hanno vinto. È ciò che conta ora. Ogni deriva mistica deve essere accantonata.

Si fa forza ed esce dalla stanza e dalla contemplazione che ha catturato i suoi pensieri. Che gli piaccia o meno deve rimettersi al lavoro, ma non lo sorprende affatto trovare Finn ad attenderlo. È tornato da una settimana, dimagrito e stanco. Ma Poe sa che non si fermerà a lungo, così come immagina benissimo cosa stia per dirgli. L’ultima volta se ne è stato tranquillo per tre mesi. Una fortuna che non si sta ripetendo.

Poe si ferma e lo ascolta, anche se ormai mantiene quell’abitudine solo perché si tratta di un amico e mai vorrebbe fargli del male distruggendo le sue speranze.

“Poe, l’hanno vista. Era su Jelucan. Anche stavolta hanno parlato di una donna vestita di grigio con strani poteri. È lei.”

Un altro avvistamento. Poe sa già come finirà, ma cercare Rey è ciò che tiene Finn in vita. Lui non riesce a immaginare un solo motivo per cui Rey dovrebbe trovarsi su quel pianeta dell’Orlo Esterno ricoperto di montagne. Ma non importa. “Vuoi andare a verificare?”

Finn annuisce. Non che Poe si aspettasse una risposta diversa.

“Porta Rose con te. Jelucan è un bel posto. L’aria è buona. Se non succederà nulla, potrete comunque concedervi qualche giorno piacevole scarpinando per qualche impraticabile sentiero montano. E mi raccomando i vestiti pesanti.” Sono anni che Rose aspetta paziente che quell’assurda storia finisca. Se riuscirà a darle una mano con Finn, allora quel viaggio non sarà stato del tutto inutile.

“Poe…” Finn esita e lui si chiede cos’altro ci sia di importante. Si era aspettato che sarebbe corso di filato a preparare le sue cose per partire prima di sera.

“Cosa?” chiede, senza troppo interesse, ma la risposta di Finn gli fa provare un brivido di paura.

“Sembra che non fosse da sola.”


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da qualche parte lui sta gridando. Da qualche parte lui continua a chiamarla. E non ha nulla a che fare con la guerra in corso.

1.

_I've lost my battle before it starts_  
My first breath wasn't done  
My spirit's sunken deep  
Into the ground  
Why am I alone  
I can hear my heartbeat  
Silence's all around

_(_Blind Guardian, _Mordred’s Song_)

Le lune di Concord Dawn si stanno sollevando lentamente all’orizzonte quando Rey di Jakku colpisce con un fendente l’uomo vestito di nero.

“Sottomettiti, Jedi” ha detto. “Sottomettiti e avrai una morte rapida.”

Non le ha detto il suo nome, non le ha mostrato il suo volto, ma ora sanguina e si dilegua, una fortuna che non è toccata a coloro che l’hanno preceduto in quella giornata campale.

Finora i Cavalieri di Ren erano apparsi solo nei suoi incubi. Adesso vogliono la sua testa.

Intorno a lei l'aria è densa di fumo e odore di metallo surriscaldato. Si muove veloce prima che lo Stormtrooper colpisca Poe Dameron che tenta di uscire dalla carlinga del suo X-Wing abbattuto. Impugna il blaster e fa fuoco. L’uomo in armatura bianca cade. Rey ha smesso di contarli. Ha colpito, ha protetto il suo comandante, ha ucciso di nuovo.

Prima o poi ci farà l’abitudine e smetterà di pensare che, in altre circostanze, se lui non avesse tradito, se non fosse stato preso da un moto di coscienza, quel cadavere avrebbe potuto essere quello di Finn. Rey aiuta Poe a uscire dal velivolo, poi solleva gli occhi verso gli ultimi fuochi che lampeggiano sopra le loro teste. Per quanto tempo dovranno andare avanti? La giornata è a loro favore, ma ormai non ha alcun significato. Sono sempre di meno, da una parte e dall’altra. Chiunque sarà il vincitore di quella guerra, ne uscirà con le ossa rotte.

“Gli Star Destroyer si sono ritirati, ma torneranno. Non ci lasceranno andare via di qui” la informa Poe.

Eppure devono andarsene e devono farlo in fretta. Hanno quasi terminato rifornimenti e scorte. La decisione del Primo Ordine di prenderli per fame è una scelta crudele e vigliacca, ma i loro punti strategici sono ben occultati. Si tratta di un vero e proprio assedio con sortite quotidiane. In quei giorni si è chiesta spesso cosa stia accadendo alla loro spaventosa armata e perché esitino a distruggere quel che resta di Concord Dawn. I piloti stanno rientrando. Anche quella sera saranno costretti a contare le perdite. Sta per incamminarsi verso le retrovie, dopo essersi assicurata che sul campo siano rimasti solo feriti incapaci di seguirli e rivelare la loro posizione, quando sente Poe parlare al comunicatore.

Il suo sguardo stanco e amareggiato si posa su di lei. “Il generale Hux è stato catturato.”

Rey chiude gli occhi e si concede un sospiro di sollievo. “È finita…” sussurra.

“No. Non finché il loro capo sarà vivo.” La sentenza di Poe arriva spietata. “E sai che non mi riferisco a Hux.”

Rey annuisce e tace. Ormai le viene benissimo. Annuire e tacere. Da mesi sta mentendo ai suoi compagni. Nessuno di loro sa che Kylo Ren ha abbandonato il suo ruolo di Leader Supremo, che ha lasciato il Primo Ordine, che è semplicemente scomparso lasciandosi dietro solo gli spaventosi Cavalieri di Ren, che la stanno braccando come se la sua morte fosse l’ordine prioritario che hanno ricevuto.

Nessuno di loro sa che Kylo Ren probabilmente è impazzito. Solo lei. Perché gli parla. E perché sta vivendo sulla propria pelle qualcosa di simile. È una questione che non li riguarda e che deve risolvere da sola. Da qualche parte lui sta gridando. Da qualche parte lui continua a chiamarla. E non ha nulla a che fare con la guerra in corso.

…

Al riparo dietro le rocce, molti occhi curiosi li spiano. La gente di Garel non assiste a un tale spettacolo dai giorni dell’Impero.

Kylo Ren ne avverte l’inquietudine mentre la lama di luce rossa affonda nel metallo.

Come terreno per un duello, quelle rocce non sono l’ideale. Ci vuole un attimo per perdere stabilità.

“Leggerezza” si ripete. “Che la Forza mi renda simile all’aria.”

L’animo del suo avversario è inquieto e rabbioso. Se una volta erano compagni, ora Kylo Ren è considerato un traditore. Lui non ha perso tempo cercando di giustificarsi. Si mormora che stia violando i dettami della Forza e del Lato Oscuro. Si mormora che lui e l’ultima Jedi stiano complottando per distruggere chiunque domini la Forza, per rimanerne i detentori assoluti.

A lui non interessa. Che vengano pure a sfidarlo, tutti loro. Anche stavolta la lama sfrigola mentre colpisce e affonda bruciando carne, stoffa e metallo.

Un altro Cavaliere di Ren è stato sconfitto e, anche se ha fatto attenzione a non colpire i suoi organi vitali, non è più in grado di combattere. Non ha idea di chi altro sia sulle sue tracce e su quelle di Rey. Ma lei è ancora viva, furiosa e triste. Sente il suo dolore vibrargli sotto la pelle come se lo provasse lui stesso.

“Mi servi. Mi appartieni. Resterai qui fino a quando non ti sarai rimesso. Resterai qui fino a quando ti chiamerò.”

Il cavaliere si sottomette, senza aggiungere una parola. Gli occhi indigeni che li osservano sono pozzi di vetro avvolti da stracci grigi. Timore, reverenza, qualcuno mormora il suo nome. Kylo Ren si chiede se abbiano apprezzato lo spettacolo. Lascerà a loro l’incombenza di curare le ferite del suo avversario.

Il fatto che su quel pianeta desolato lo conoscano non gli provoca nessun orgoglio. Ha smesso di cercare gloria e potere da quando ha lasciato il Primo Ordine. Sono trascorsi due mesi e ha smesso di chiedersi quale possa essere stato il vero motivo che lo ha spinto a voltare le spalle a tutto ciò che aveva conquistato.

Nulla di ciò che aveva intorno lo interessava davvero. Dominio, sottomissione, pianeta dopo pianeta di ogni mondo conosciuto. Sembrava tutto vuoto e impalpabile. Era qualcosa di totalmente diverso a chiamarlo con la forza di un magnete a cui è stato impossibile sottrarsi.

È stato allora che i Cavalieri di Ren si sono messi in moto. Ne ha affrontati due. Di un terzo se ne è occupata Rey. Quella pazza incosciente ha rischiato di farsi uccidere. L’ha scampata per un soffio e con tre costole incrinate. Se una mina non fosse esplosa troppo vicina al suo avversario, lasciandole il tempo per l’affondo decisivo e costringendo il suo potenziale assassino alla ritirata, ora quella piccola pazza sarebbe morta.

_Non ha senso. Nulla ha senso, _riflette tornando alla sua navetta. _Si stanno comportando come sicari, ma non è quello che sono._

Sembra che anche loro stiano cercando una via smarrita. Lui non può aiutarli. Non in quel momento. Non mentre tutto ciò in cui ha creduto gli frana intorno. Ma ha bisogno ancora del loro potere per arrivare in fondo alla propria ricerca. Devono portare avanti compiti che gli ha assegnato prima di lasciare tutto

E l’unica cosa di cui è certo è che non lascerà che uccidano Rey. Quello è un piacere che ha riservato per se stesso.

…

_Calmati, rilassati, respira profondamente. Calmati, rilassati, respira profondamente._

Non è servito a nulla farsi scorrere addosso l’acqua corrente. Certo, è un privilegio che si concede comunque spesso. Anche in quell’esistenza da fuggiaschi, il ricordo di quando, su Jakku, per concedersi un bagno di quindici minuti doveva digiunare tre giorni, la spinge a indugiare nell’acqua più di quanto facciano i suoi compagni fino a quando la sua pelle non assume un aspetto strano, bianchiccio e poco rassicurante. Ma quel giorno, dopo essersi asciugata e aver indossato vestiti puliti, Rey avverte immediatamente una patina di sudore freddo, nuovo di zecca, ricoprirla da capo a piedi. E poi arriva il tremito, naturalmente. Succede ogni volta che avverte quello che nella sua testa, definisce ‘il richiamo’. È una sorta di volontà aliena che le fa avvertire in modo violento il desiderio di andare via. Via. Senza darle alcun indizio circa la destinazione. E Rey è sicura che lui c’entri, in qualche modo perverso. Perché non riesce a fare in modo che lui sparisca davvero dalla sua mente. Perché continua a insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri ogni volta che il richiamo si presenta. Kylo Ren, quel giorno, su un pianeta pietroso e dall’aria che sa di ruggine, ha combattuto. E lei è stata lì, impossibilitata a sottrarsi a quella simbiosi indesiderata, e ha eseguito ogni affondo attraverso il suo braccio, ha avvertito la fatica attraverso i suoi muscoli, ha sentito la Forza scorrerle nelle vene con tutta l’intensità dolorosa del Lato Oscuro.

Ci sono domande per le quali non ha mai avuto una risposta. Ma vorrebbe avere la certezza che sia stato lui a mandare il sicario in nero con cui si è scontrata la sera prima. Renderebbe tutto più facile.

Le visioni che l’hanno ossessionata da quando ha trovato la spada degli Skywalker si stanno rivelando sempre più oscure. Ma non importa. Se vuole liberarsene, se non vuole rischiare di impazzire, deve eliminare Kylo Ren.

Non è giusto. Non è umano. La sua coscienza si ribella a quel pensiero. Ma non ha scelta. Non può tirarsi indietro solo perché Ben Solo ha gli occhi gentili. Perché gli ha confidato insicurezze e paure. Perché ha creduto in lei.

_Stupidastupidastupida..._

Non c’è nessun lieto fine ad aspettarli. Lui non ha voluto seguirla. E lei è stata una sciocca a credere che fosse così facile. I demoni che Ben Solo si porta dentro non possono essere ammansiti dall’affetto e dalla gentilezza.

Sta venendo a patti con l’idea che Luke avesse ragione. Ben è perduto per sempre.

“Ehi…”

Probabilmente Finn ha bussato ma lei era troppo assorta nei suoi pensieri. D’altra parte divide l’alloggio temporaneo con altre sei persone ed è solo un caso che ora sia sola. Finn si è permesso di entrare perché il concetto di privato in quei giorni folli è pericolosamente in bilico.

“Ciao.” Anche lui ha l’aria devastata dalla stanchezza. Devono lasciare quel pianeta in fretta. Anche se il loro rifugio, a dodici chilometri sotto il livello del suolo, in uno dei giganteschi bunker costruiti quando l’emisfero meridionale è stato disintegrato, non è rintracciabile dall’esterno. Anche quel giorno hanno avuto una dozzina di morti e un centinaio di feriti. Poe è certo che il Primo Ordine sia allo sbando. Lei è convinta che finirà male per entrambe le parti.

“Stiamo per interrogare Hux. Pensavo volessi assistere.”

Rey gli fa un cenno di assenso, poi lo segue fuori dall’alloggio. Non se lo perderebbe per nulla al mondo. Il generale Hux non ha mai mostrato traccia di pietà. Perché dovrebbero averne per lui?

Gli hanno tolto le armi e l’uniforme e l’hanno chiuso in un vecchio magazzino. I bunker non hanno bisogno di celle e hanno dovuto ingegnarsi in altro modo.

Il sorriso sulla faccia del generale è quello sfrontato di chi non si sente ancora sconfitto. Rey non ha ben chiaro cosa ne faranno di lui. Ma per ora conta solo averlo lì. Chiunque prenderà il suo posto, avrà bisogno di tempo per organizzarsi.

Poe gli sta parlando. Gli sta chiedendo la resa del Primo Ordine. Rey si chiede se sia davvero così ottimista da credere che Hux possa accettare. Ma non interviene neppure quando gli occhi del prigioniero si spostano su di lei e il suo ghigno si fa più ampio.

“Ascolta me, non guardare lei” lo richiama all’ordine Poe schioccando le dita. “Facciamo così, generalissimo. Tu ci aiuti a prendere il tuo capo. Hai presente? Quello alto, sempre arrabbiato, con il cappotto nero di sua nonna. Noi ti riconsegniamo ai tuoi uomini sano e salvo e voi in cambio ve ne andate oltre l’Orlo Esterno, vi trovate un pianeta tranquillo e vi date alla pesca e all’agricoltura. E fingeremo di non esserci mai conosciuti. Che ne pensi?”

“Penso quello che ho sempre pensato di te, Dameron. Che sei un imbecille.”

Poe non reagisce. Rey lo ammira per il suo autocontrollo. Ma la proposta fatta a Hux era più ingenua di…

_Di quando ho chiesto a Ben di venire con me? No, mi spiace, Poe. Quanto a stupidità, sono ancora imbattuta._

“Non sappiamo dov’è Ren. Da mesi non abbiamo sue notizie.” La soddisfazione che prova è evidente sul viso di Hux. “Potete provare a stanarlo, ma anche se ci riusciste, non lo prenderete mai. Voi non avete idea…” Il prigioniero si concede un attimo per riflettere sulla scelta di parole. “È impazzito. E non potete catturare un pazzo con i suoi poteri. E comunque, le nostre armi sono ancora spiegate e pronte a fare fuoco contro di voi. Come puoi pensare di trovarti in posizione di vantaggio, generale Dameron? La nostra potenza non è stata intaccata. E Kylo Ren non è che un inutile residuato del mito estinto della Forza.”

“Tu non sai neppure cosa sia la Forza! Tu non…” Rey si fa avanti. Lui non sembra più così temibile, con i capelli rossi che gli ricadono in disordine davanti agli occhi e il viso sporco di fuliggine.

“Hai ragione. Ma tu sei un relitto, esattamente come il nostro giovane Leader Supremo. Come la vostra ridicola dottrina. Sarà per questo che vi comprendete perfettamente. A volte, una telecamera ben piazzata in un ascensore può essere rivelatrice. Tu e Kylo Ren siete solo…”

Non deve nominarlo. Non deve parlarne. Non sa come sia successo ma si ritrova addosso a Hux e le mani che gli stringono la gola non hanno neppure bisogno di fare forza. Non sfiorano neppure il suo collo. Eppure una morsa gli mozza il respiro. Il suo viso si fa cianotico e le pupille si dilatano mentre venuzze rosse emergono prepotenti intorno alle iridi chiare.

È Finn a trascinarla via e solo un barlume di autocontrollo le impedisce di reagire, di fargli del male e solo quando si ritrovano soli il respiro di Rey torna regolare e quell’assurdo moto di rabbia svanisce così com’è arrivato.

“Ma che ti prende, si può sapere?” Non ha mai visto Finn arrabbiato. Né l’ha mai visto guardarla in quel modo. “Quella non sei tu. Quella…”

“È solo un assassino.” Una buona scusa, ma in realtà non riesce a capire cosa le sia preso. Ha semplicemente perso il controllo.

_Luke riderebbe di me. Volevo essere un Jedi e invece perdo la testa alla minima provocazione._

C’è dell’altro, ma preferisce non pensarci. Finn ha ragione. Non era lei. Ha trascorso troppo tempo in simbiosi con i pensieri furenti di Kylo Ren. E le si sono attaccati addosso.

“Proprio per questo noi siamo diversi, Rey. Noi siamo migliori di loro. Noi non colpiamo un uomo disarmato. Anche se si tratta di Armitage Hux.”

“Davvero?” Rey gli sorride amareggiata. Ingenuo, dolce Finn. Stanno combattendo una guerra. Non esistono innocenti. Ma forse ha ragione. Loro sono migliori. Loro combattono per un universo di armonia e pace.

_Eppure…_

“Qualcosa non va, Finn. Sento che ogni passo che facciamo da entrambe le parti, ci trascina verso il caos. Il Lato Oscuro ci sta guidando anche se non ce ne rendiamo conto.”

_Devo fermare tutto questo, prima che mi divori viva._

Finn non può comprendere del tutto. Nessuno di loro può. Con l’eccezione di Ben. Se qualcosa di Ben sopravvive ancora.

“Devo andare da lui” dichiara mentre un sapore amaro le invade la bocca. “Devo andare da lui e spegnere il suo potere. O non ci sarà mai pace.”

“TI ucciderà” sentenzia Finn mentre la sua voce trema leggermente.

Rey non risponde. Probabilmente ha ragione. Ma ha smesso di avere paura di lui da un pezzo. Quello che prova al pensiero di ritrovarselo davanti è più spaventoso dell’idea di ucciderlo o di essere uccisa da lui.

….

Le ferite sono superficiali. Può prendersi il suo tempo prima di farsi rimettere in sesto dal droide medico. Ha bisogno di silenzio. Da tempo non sentiva l’essenza stessa della Forza pulsare di una tale ferocia.

_Da quando hai sterminato i tuoi compagni che si sono rifiutati di seguirti…_

Kylo Ren maledice i propri pensieri. Non sarebbero così feroci se non risuonassero nella sua testa con la voce di Luke Skywalker.

Tutte le apparecchiature, tranne i sistemi vitali, a bordo della Finalizer sono spente. La nave è un punto fermo che galleggia nel nulla, in attesa.

Lui sa di avere delle decisioni da prendere e da quelle dipenderà la sua stessa sopravvivenza.

Ma, per il momento, deve solo stanare un clandestino.

Non è uno dei Cavalieri di Ren. Il suo spirito emana una scintilla di Forza grezza ed è goffo nel nascondersi.

Kylo Ren ha avvertito la sua presenza a bordo della navetta che lo ha riportato sulla Finalizer e non ha mai abbassato la guardia. Ha giocato con lui, ha atteso che colpisse ma sono passate ore e l’intruso non si è fatto vivo.

Chiude gli occhi per localizzarlo e l’estrema facilità con cui lo individua gli strappa un sorriso.

È nascosto nell’hangar 3 ed è convinto di essere passato inosservato.

Con la massima calma Kylo Ren attende che l’ascensore scenda di dodici livelli, poi percorre i due corridoi che lo portano a destinazione.

Scopre di non provare rabbia, ma solo una sorta di indifferenza divertita. L’intruso è leggero come una piuma mentre lo solleva in aria tirandolo fuori da dietro un convertitore di potenza e lasciandolo a sgambettare nel vuoto. Probabilmente è la prima volta che sperimenta la Forza su di sé. Lo capisce dal modo in cui si divincola tentando di liberarsi dalla morsa invisibile che lo immobilizza in aria. È un ragazzino sui dodici anni, ricoperto di stracci e polvere e la cosa è inaspettata e sorprendente.

“Ben strano sicario” riflette ad alta voce.

Lo lascia andare e il ragazzo cade a terra con un tonfo secco.

“Chi ti manda?” gli chiede mentre il clandestino si rialza a fatica.

“Non sono un sicario. Io… Voglio imparare da te.”

_Imparare da me. Che idea stupida. Suicida, direi._

Kylo Ren accende la spada laser. Un colpo secco e poi getterà il suo cadavere tra i rifiuti. Ha perso fin troppo tempo.

“Aspetta. Aspetta.” Il ragazzo cade di nuovo a terra e solleva le mani come se avesse la minima possibilità di difendersi dalla letale lama di luce scarlatta. Poi si guarda intorno e chiude gli occhi. Se non fosse costantemente vigile Kylo Ren non noterebbe neppure la piccola vite che rotola verso il suo ospite indesiderato. Ma è allenato a considerare ogni dettaglio. Quindi il movimento del piccolo oggetto metallico non passa inosservato.

_Sa usare la Forza. In modo grezzo e approssimativo, ma evidente. Un ragazzo sfortunato. Farà la fine degli altri._

“Voglio diventare un Sith. Ti prego. Prendimi come tuo discepolo.”

Il ragazzino parla in modo arrogante e imprevisto e ogni traccia di timore sembra svanita.

_Un Sith…_

“Io non sono un Sith.”

La situazione si sta facendo ridicola. Ma trova interessante il fatto che quel moccioso abbia chiesto di diventare un Sith e non un Jedi.

_Anche se questa è solo una prova della tua profonda ignoranza. E della goffaggine di chi ti ha mandato qui. Non sai neppure cosa siano, i Sith. Sei solo un ragazzino esaltato._

“Insegnami, ti prego. Nessuno conosce il Lato Oscuro come te. Tu sei Kylo Ren. Sei il mio eroe da sempre. Ho sempre desiderato incontrarti.”

No, non sarebbe educato scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Eroe. Lo ha chiamato “eroe”. Ha un’idea abbastanza distorta del concetto.

“Parti da presupposti sbagliati, ragazzino. Sei un entusiasta. E ti sopravvaluti. Ma non sai nulla del Lato Oscuro.”

Si chiede perché stia lì a perdere tempo, invece di scaricarlo immediatamente nello spazio dal portellone di lancio. Forse si tratta unicamente di vincere la noia per qualche minuto.

“Hai idea del guaio in cui ti sei messo?” gli chiede sollevandolo di nuovo da terra e schiacciandolo contro una parete. Ma stavolta il ragazzino non si divincola. Ha paura ma sta tentando di nasconderlo.

_Illuso._

“Spostare oggetti…” Un diversivo davvero spassoso. Non gli capitava di sorridere da…

_Da quando Luke ci ha sorpresi a rubare uova di kaadu e, anziché punirci, si è messo a cucinarle per noi. È stato una settimana prima che tutto andasse in pezzi..._

“E blateri cose senza senso sul Lato Oscuro. Falliresti prima ancora di iniziare.”

“Mettimi alla prova. Non ti deluderò, signore.”

_Tenace e testardo. Mi ricordi lei… Anche per lo strato di sporcizia che ti ricopre._

“Non mi interessa che tu mi deluda o meno, ragazzino.”

“Non sono un ragazzino. Sono Han.”

Colpito. Sorpreso con la guardia abbassata. È bastato quel nome. Un vile trucco emotivo. Ora più che mai è certo che quel mucchietto di stracci e capelli sporchi stia mentendo.

_Han._

Kylo Ren lo lascia cadere poi lo trascina senza troppa gentilezza nel ripostiglio più vicino. È il posto più adatto a lui. Lo chiude dentro badando che non riesca forzare la serratura neppure con la scintilla di Forza che lo accompagna.

È una spia. E ha mentito perfino sul suo nome.

_Han._

Deve solo decidere se mandare la sua testa a Hux o a Rey. Chiunque l’abbia istruito, chiunque gli abbia sussurrato nelle orecchie il nome di Han ordinandogli di spacciarlo per proprio, la pagherà nel modo peggiore. Hux o Rey. Lo saprà solo quando gli avrà fatto confessare chi lo manda. E non ci vorrà molto tempo.

….

Nei suoi sogni, Rey di Jakku vede uomini con mantelli neri. Emergono dalla luce e il loro passo è sicuro. Nei suoi sogni Rey di Jakku vede forme grigie con le mani colme di luce ergersi contro di loro. Prima che il tempo venisse definito, prima che i Jedi fossero Jedi, Rey di Jakku vede braccia che non sono braccia spalancarsi per accoglierla. Ma non sono braccia, anche se hanno lo stesso calore, mentre avvolgono il suo spirito.

_Voglio restare qui. È così bello qui._

Sith. Jedi. Una piccola storia che risale solo a ieri. Non vuole ascoltarla. Non è importante. Non conta davvero nulla. Eppure le rimbomba nelle orecchie come uno scroscio d’acqua.

_Acqua. Stasi. Nascita._

E quello è…

_Ben…_

... Kylo Ren e la sua spada che le attraversa il petto. Ma non fa male. Dov’è il dolore? Rey non riesce a muoversi. Il suo braccio è bloccato. Perché la sua spada affonda nel petto di Kylo Ren. E neppure lui sente dolore.

Tutto è immobile e sospeso. Tutto, tranne i pianeti che si sgretolano. Tranne l’universo che collassa su se stesso.

_Rey…_

“Esci dalla mia testa!” sibila Rey, consapevole di essere sveglia. Hanno condiviso lo stesso sogno. È una certezza che la fa sentire violata. C’era una pace assoluta e apparteneva solo a lei. Solo e soltanto a lei. Avrebbe voluto continuare a crederlo.

I suoi occhi sono definitivamente aperti mentre si abituano al buio del suo alloggio.

Lui non c’è. Un nodo di amarezza le stringe lo stomaco. Se si mostrasse, potrebbero farla finita. Potrebbe gridargli in faccia quanto l’abbia ferita. Ma lui non si mostra. D’altra parte non è mai stata una questione di volontà. Succedeva e basta.

_Ed era bello. Quando ha iniziato ad essere bello?_

Il riverbero nel buio non la sorprende più. La prima volta si è spaventata a morte, ora comincia a trovare quella presenza confortante. Luke Skywalker è seduto ai piedi della sua branda. La Forza lo avvolge facendolo risplendere come un cristallo kyber che si risveglia alla Luce.

“Sto impazzendo…” mormora Rey. Avrebbe un disperato bisogno di piangere. I suoi compagni continuano a dormire. Nessuno si è accorto del visitatore spettrale.

“Probabile.” Non c’è traccia di scherno nella voce di Luke. È assolutamente calmo. Rassegnato, forse.

_No, non è così. Sta aspettando che io scelga._

Rey si tira su e si siede al suo fianco. Sa che i Fantasmi della Forza possono rendersi tangibili ma non si illude. Lui non le stringerà le mani per confortarla. “Dimmi cosa devo fare. Ucciderlo?”

“Probabile.”

Rey si morde le labbra. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per un’altra risposta.

“Non sei di aiuto.” Si alza e si allontana da lui.

_Se deve andare così, allora sarà stato tutto inutile. Anche la tua morte. Se lo uccido, lui avrà vinto. Mi avrà dimostrato che aveva ragione._

Acqua. Ha sognato l’acqua. Rey cerca la propria borraccia vuota per metà, la apre e se la versa sul viso.

_Svegliati. Stai ancora sognando. Svegliati._

“Abbiamo il loro capo. Il Primo Ordine è morto.” Lo ripete più a se stessa che a lui, come se potesse convincersene. Hux si è preso gioco di lei. Come potrebbe dargli torto? A cosa l’ha condotta il suo percorso da Jedi? A cosa ha condotto Ben?

“Come se avesse importanza, ora…” Una leggera risata. Ma ancora nessuna traccia di derisione, nella voce di Luke.

“Andrò a cercarlo.” Lui la sta aspettando. Non riuscirà a sfuggirgli ancora a lungo. Devono incontrarsi e confrontarsi.

“Io non potrò aiutarti, lo sai.”

Sì, lo sa benissimo. I Fantasmi della Forza danno saggi consigli, ma non possono interferire.

Rey fissa il volto luminescente del suo mentore. L’espressione burbera non è cambiata ma una serenità a lei sconosciuta gli vela gli occhi. “Mi ha scatenato contro i Cavalieri di Ren. Lo faccio per la mia sopravvivenza.”

Continua a chiederselo. Perché Ben si sta dimostrando tanto vigliacco? Perché non si sporca le mani da solo? Ha mandato i suoi sicari. I suoi discepoli.

_Se davvero mi vuoi morta, perché non vieni e mi affronti?_

Rey ne ha liquidato uno, ferendolo e costringendolo a ritirarsi. Ma avverte la loro presenza inquietante a ogni passo.

Luke non le risponde. Se sa qualcosa su quelle tenebrose creature non ha intenzione di rivelargliela. Non è una sorpresa vederlo scomparire senza neppure una parola di incoraggiamento.

“Sempre utilissimo, maestro Skywalker…”

…

Addosso ha solo qualche graffio. Il duello è stato meno impegnativo di quanto si aspettasse. Kylo Ren lascia che il droide in infermeria si occupi di lui. Potrebbe farne a meno ma ha bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e non pensare a nulla mentre i lembi di pelle vengono ricuciti. Niente anestetico. Il bruciore gli schiarisce i pensieri.

La voce che arriva dall’interfono è femminile ma metallica. Suonerebbe perfino sensuale se l’idea di accoppiarsi con un pezzo di ferro rientrasse fra le sue fantasie. L’interlocutrice sintetica lo informa che la Resistenza ha ottenuto un’altra vittoria.

_Incapace di un Hux …_

“Attualmente la situazione è di perfetto stallo. Ma le probabilità che il Primo Ordine riprenda il vantaggio perso sono del 97%. Le probabilità che la Resistenza tenti una sortita è attualmente dell’87%. Le probabilità che riesca sono del…”

“Taci.”

“Chiedo scusa, signore. C’è un messaggio per te. Posso inoltrarlo o devo continuare a tacere?”

Suo padre asseriva sempre che gli scatti di rabbia non portano mai a nulla di buono. Che spaccare a pugni un motore darà come unico risultato quello di causare ulteriori danni. Suo padre era un ipocrita e prendeva regolarmente a pugni il Millennium Falcon. Kylo Ren, in quel momento, vorrebbe distruggere l’interfono.

“Inoltra” ordina.

Nulla che non si aspettasse. Una figura in nero e la mappatura di un pianeta. Un invito, una sfida. Finora ha assecondato quelli che una volta erano i suoi compagni. Ma comincia a non comprenderne più la necessità. L’immagine olografica si fa più nitida, mostrandogli rocce calcaree, rivoli di lava e alberi carbonizzati. Decisamente un luogo piacevole per un duello.

“Non ho tempo per questo” mormora tra sé, poi chiude la comunicazione.

Ed è mentre si sta rivestendo che accade di nuovo.

_Rey …_

La sua agitazione, la sua paura si fanno tangibili. Lo invadono, si impossessano di lui. Sta sognando. Attraverso i suoi occhi chiusi Kylo Ren vede figure ammantate di bianco che emergono dall’ombra. Il vento gelido si muove insieme a loro. Lo chiamano. Gli offrono le loro braccia, gli chiedono di lasciarsi avvolgere. Sono trascorse ere e lui le vede passare, attimo dopo attimo, mentre la Forza genera, vivifica, distrugge. La Forza ha gli occhi di Rey mentre gli lacera il petto con la sua spada. E lui si rende conto di fare lo stesso e si augura che la sua sia una morte rapida, che non debba soffrire.

“Esci dalla mia testa!” grida lei e all’improvviso c’è solo la Finalizer intorno a lui.

_Non può andare avanti così._

In qualche modo dovrà finire. Loro due non possono coesistere. Gli è piaciuto credere che così potesse essere. Sperare che potessero trovarsi fianco a fianco, insieme. Ma è stata solo un’illusione, lo scarto di una speranza che non può permettersi di coltivare.

Deve ucciderla, prima che lo faccia qualcun altro. È compito suo. Deve prenderle la spada degli Skywalker e mettere fine a quella storia per sempre.

_Nell’unico modo possibile…_

Non prova nulla mentre respira a fondo e immagina di attivare la lama puntandola verso se stesso e lasciandosi attraversare il cuore dalla sua letale energia

_L’unico modo possibile._

Lui è l’Ultimo. Immolarsi è un passo obbligato per mettere fine alla storia della sua famiglia.

Una voce mai sentita prima risuona nella sua testa. È giovane e vibrante e Kylo Ren la sente come se il suo proprietario fosse nella stessa stanza.

Lui è un servo del Lato Oscuro. I Fantasmi della Forza non possono manifestarsi a chi ha abbandonato la Luce. Eppure sta accadendo.

“Lasciala viva. Lei non ha legami con noi. Lasciala viva. Tornerà quella che era prima di tutto questo.”

_Noi…_

“Chi sei?” vorrebbe chiedere, ma conosce già la risposta.

_Noi._

“Rey è una Jedi. Deve scomparire, come tutti gli altri. Non posso avere pietà.”

Lui dovrebbe capire. Lui che ha servito l’Imperatore, che ha sterminato i suoi compagni, che si è ribellato al Codice. Ha sognato per anni di potergli parlare. Parlare con Anakin, non con Vader. Ed ora Anakin è finalmente giunto da lui. Per chiedergli di risparmiare Rey.

_Deve morire, _continua a ripetersi.

Rey, che sussurra il suo nome. Che gli offre la sua fiducia. Ingenua, Rey. Rey che gli volta le spalle. Perché non capisce. Perché non può capire.

Presto sarà finita. Perché non c’è altro modo. E vorrebbe che ci fosse. Perché, finché lei respira, lui non riesce a desiderare davvero la morte.

…


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Devo andare da lui. Devo farla finita e lo sai.”

2.

_Down to the earth I fell_   
_With dripping wings,_   
_ Heavy things won't fly_   
_ And the sky might catch on fire_   
_ And burn the axis of the world_   
_ That's why_   
_ I prefer a sunless sky_

_To the glittering and stinging in my eye_

_(_Nina Gordon_, Tonight and the rest of my life)_

Il punto che pulsa di luce bianca è come una lama che le attraversa il cervello. È fisso e gelido e Rey lo vede nitidamente da giorni, più nitidamente della realtà che la circonda.

È il punto d’incontro. Lui glielo sta mostrando, la sta aspettando nelle Regioni Ignote, per quel faccia a faccia rimandato troppo a lungo, e si affronteranno laggiù, nel vuoto privo di stelle, rifugio di pazzi, reietti e avventurieri.

Stanno smobilitando la base. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Hux portato via in manette, mentre il fuoco nemico arriva sempre più vicino al rifugio, scavando e distruggendo. Risponderanno, naturalmente. I caccia sono pronti al decollo per proteggere i cargo con il resto della Resistenza.

Per questo, nella concitazione, nessuno bada a lei mentre si avvia all’hangar dove il Millennium Falcon riposa.

Nessuno tranne lui.

“Te ne vai senza salutare. Come una ladra, come…”

Vorrebbe voltarsi, simulare un sorriso e dirgli che si sbaglia. Che sta semplicemente partendo come tutti gli altri. Ma non può mentire. Non a Finn.

“Devo andare da lui. Devo farla finita e lo sai.” Raramente gli ha parlato di quello che è successo su Ahch-To e a bordo della Supremacy. Ma, quando è accaduto, non gli ha taciuto la verità. Ha solo omesso qualche dettaglio che appartiene solo a lei e a Ben.

“Questa tua ossessione per Kylo Ren assomiglia a una malattia. O…"

“Non dirlo.”

“All’amore.”

_Idiozie._

Rey si volta verso di lui. Per troppo tempo ha finto di non capire.

“E tu che ne sai dell’ amore, soldato?”

_E che cosa ne so, io? È quello che i viaggiatori compravano un tanto all’ora dalle serve di Unkar Plutt?_

“Più di te di sicuro.” Finn lo dice con amarezza. Lui è l’unico vero amico che abbia mai avuto. Avrebbe voluto che quel momento non arrivasse mai. Non vuole che lui faccia dei passi indietro. Non sarebbe giusto.

“C’è il fuoco di sbarramento. Non riuscirai a passare. E qui abbiamo bisogno di te. Siamo agli sgoccioli.”

Finn è cambiato più di quanto non voglia ammettere. È un uomo adulto e consapevole delle responsabilità che ha scelto di prendersi. “Una volta ti saresti offerto di venire con me.”

“Questo non è giusto, Rey.”

No, non lo è. Ma il pensiero di non averlo più al suo fianco le fa male. Ha riscoperto in quei mesi cosa voglia dire avere la sua spalla a cui appoggiarsi. E gli ha dato ben poco in cambio.

“Se tutto andrà come spero ci rivedremo presto.” Farà il possibile perché accada. Metterà le cose a posto e poi tornerà da loro. Lo promette a se stessa con tutta la sua volontà.

“Tu non sei un’assassina.” Rey capisce che non la sta rimproverando. È semplicemente convinto che lei non ce la farà.

“Invece lo sono. Lo siamo tutti. Ho colpito i miei avversari come tutti voi.”

“È diverso. Loro non erano Kylo Ren. Non sto dicendo che le loro vite non fossero importanti. Sto dicendo che lui ti ha marchiata, in qualche modo. Se lo uccidi, cambierai per sempre. E diventerai come lui.”

“Non ho scelta.” Rey si morde le labbra. Ha ragione. Ma deve tentare. Ben si è chiuso in se stesso. I suoi pensieri si sono fatti macchinosi e tragici. E ogni volta che lei ha cercato un contatto visivo, ha trovato solo nebbia. Secondo Hux, è definitivamente impazzito. Non era quello il percorso che aveva immaginato per lui, quello che l’avrebbe riportato alla Luce.

Chewbacca emerge dal portellone del Falcon e la avvisa che è tutto pronto. Anche i due droidi che sta letteralmente rubando sono a bordo. Senza Chewie non sarebbe riuscita a organizzarsi senza insospettire gli altri.

“Ti fidi più di lui che di me, ora?” la rimprovera Finn.

“Lui deve vendicare un amico. Tu no.” È brutale ma è così che stanno le cose. Kylo Ren non è più il bambino che Chewbacca ha visto crescere. “Cerca di essere felice, Finn.”

_Lo so che puoi. Anche senza di me._

Lo bacia sulla guancia senza aggiungere altro, poi, con una stretta allo stomaco, sale sul Millennium Falcon.

“Aiutami, Chewie. Dobbiamo passare in mezzo alle loro fila.” Rey avvia i motori. Lo squittio di R2-D2 la avvisa che la paratia dell’hangar è stata aperta.

“Signorina Rey. So che forse le è sfuggito, ma non ha avuto l’ok per la partenza. Questo viola le primarie regole di sicurezza” protesta C-3PO.

Rey non lo ascolta. Se ha imbarcato quel petulante droide protocollare è solo perché è stato al servizio di Leia per trent’anni e ha nel suo archivio mnemonico tutte le informazioni che le servono su Ben Solo. E anche perché è l'unico in grado di comprendere gli antichi testi Jedi.

Si affida a Chewbacca per il decollo in verticale. Le strette pareti sembrano dover schiacciare la nave ma il Wookiee conosce il Falcon meglio di lei e li porta in superficie illesi. Solo perché si ritrovino sotto il fuoco nemico.

“Evitali più che puoi!” grida Rey dirigendosi alla torretta superiore.

_Se ci fosse Finn… _riflette, poi scaccia quel pensiero. Deve cavarsela da sola. È abbastanza veloce e la sua mira è buona. Non le serve un altro artigliere.

Rey spara una raffica di colpi e abbatte due Tie. Solo quando va in pezzi si accorge del quarto arrivatole alle spalle e pronto a fare fuoco sul Falcon. Gli X-Wing sono partiti dalla base.

_E quello è Poe che mi ha appena salvato la pelle._

La sua voce le arriva negli auricolari.

“Devi sbrigarti, eroina. Non possiamo coprirti le spalle per sempre. Vai, fai quello che devi e torna tutta intera!”

Rey lo ringrazia tra sé e sé. Se cercasse di parlargli è più che probabile che la voce le si spezzerebbe.

“Chewie, salta!” ordina nel comunicatore.

Un istante dopo il Milennium Falcon svanisce nell’iperspazio.

…

Potrebbero provvedere i droidi a sfamare il piccolo straccione finché non deciderà di farla finita con lui. Ma non gli capita spesso di incontrare qualcuno in contatto diretto con la Forza. Scendere a portargli il suo pasto è una buona occasione per studiarlo meglio. Lo ha chiamato “eroe”. Nessuno lo ha mai fatto. Nessuno _ha mai avuto il motivo _per farlo.

_Una sera di Lothal, molti anni fa… Un cucciolo di loth-cat incastrato su un albero… l’ho liberato… e lei ha detto “Il mio piccolo eroe…”_

Quei pensieri sono nocivi. Quando apre la porta dello stanzino, il ragazzo è seduto in un angolo. L’odore di stantio gli fa venire la nausea. Dovrà tirarlo fuori di lì e fargli fare un bagno prima di scaraventarlo nel vuoto.

“Hai fame?” gli chiede poggiando a terra il vassoio che ha portato con sé.

Il ragazzino annuisce. Due striature più chiare nella polvere che gli ricopre il viso gli dicono che ha pianto.

“Bisogni primari.” Kylo Ren lo studia attentamente. Sarà il suo stomaco vuoto a fargli dire la verità. ”Devo forzarti a dirmi chi sei o mi porterai dai ribelli di tua volontà?”

“Non sono un ribelle. Tu sei potente. Guardami nella testa. Lo sai che è così.” Il prigioniero lo dice supplicando ma Kylo Ren non ha bisogno del suo invito. È una creatura semplice. I suoi ricordi sono fatti di pietra, cave minerarie, mani ferite e desiderio di una vita migliore. Nei suoi pensieri non ha visto né Rey né Hux.

“E vuoi diventare un Sith.” È la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito. E di cose assurde, in vita sua, ne ha sentite fin troppe.

“Sì” risponde il ragazzo, serissimo.

“I Sith non esistono più.”

_E dubito che tu abbia idea di chi fossero davvero._

“Ma tu padroneggi il Lato Oscuro. Cosa ti differenzia da un Sith?”

Kylo riflette. Non è il momento adatto per una prima lezione. Quello è il modo sbagliato di approcciare la via della Forza. Prima o poi gli spiegherà che l’ordine dei Sith è scomparso con la morte di suo nonno. Ma accadrà solo se deciderà di concedergli qualche insegnamento rudimentale. Ma non diventerà un Sith. Il Lato Oscuro sta seguendo un altro tragitto da anni.

Snoke non ha mai voluto trasmettergli la conoscenza perduta nella sua interezza. O forse non poteva. Ma Kylo Ren non è rimasto con le mani in mano mentre serviva il Primo Ordine. E ora è davvero molto vicino a dominare l’antico sapere e a rinnovarlo del tutto.

“Scoprirò presto se hai mentito. Han è il tuo vero nome?” gli chiede a bruciapelo. Pronunciare quell’unica sillaba è come versarsi una goccia di acido sulla lingua.

“Perché non dovrebbe?”

_Già. Perché?_

Kylo si chiede chi sia a conoscenza che Han Solo era suo padre. Non si stupirebbe se Rey lo avesse detto a tutti. Lei, o sua madre. Forse, fra i ribelli, tutti conoscono la sua identità. Perché dovrebbe importare? Ma quel ragazzino, con il suo nome così comune eppure cosi importante, potrebbe essere solo un trucco crudele.

_Ma è così sincero. Talmente limpido da fare male. Luke sarebbe impazzito per uno come lui._

Kylo Ren gli indica il vassoio. “Prendilo. Vediamo cosa sai fare.”

Il ragazzino allunga una mano. Kylo lo respinge con un semplice gesto. Non gli provoca danni. È una lezione che deve impartirgli gradualmente.

“Non così. Portalo a te. O muori di fame. Non importa.”

Il ragazzo lo fissa perplesso.

_Troppo pesante? Non ce la fai se non con oggetti di pochi grammi. Il tuo approccio è completamente sbagliato._

“E vorresti diventare un Sith…” Sta sorridendo troppo, in quelle ore, anche se non ricorda più cosa sia la gioia. “Ti scaricherò prima possibile su un pianeta civile. E consideralo un atto di estrema clemenza” Poi finalmente pronuncia il suo nome caricandolo di disprezzo. “Han.”

Poi lo chiude di nuovo nello stanzino desiderando ardentemente di poter dimenticare la sua esistenza.

…

Logora, punge, non se ne va. Si chiama senso di colpa e la sta mangiando viva. C-3PO non smette di ricordarle che sta facendo una follia. Lei non ha bisogno della cantilena irritante del droide dorato. Sa benissimo che i suoi compagni stanno combattendo e morendo.

_Ma farò in fretta, lo giuro. Farò in fretta e tornerò da voi e saremo liberi e staremo bene e rideremo moltissimo e saremo felici._

Chewbacca borbotta con R2-D2 discutendo delle coordinate. Sono al terzo salto e presto saranno oltre l’Orlo Esterno. Poi Rey dovrà affidarsi solo al proprio istinto e a quella voce...

_Ben?_

… che continua a chiamarla verso l’ignoto punto luminoso che vede non appena chiude gli occhi. Chewbacca ha provato a farle cambiare idea. Ma lei non può farlo. Deve gettarsi in quel viaggio assurdo ignorando la paura. Non hanno punti di riferimento precisi. Ma Rey sa che arriverà a destinazione. Ciò che avverrà dopo è ancora un’incognita.

Chewie ripete per l’ennesima volta che è una pazzia.

“Se vuoi, ti faccio scendere sul primo pianeta disponibile e poi passo a riprenderti.” Non dovrebbe parlargli in quel modo, ma se lui e il droide protocollare continuano a ripetere che sta sbagliando tutto comincerà a dubitare di sé stessa e cederà alla tentazione di tornare indietro.

Chewie borbotta qualcosa che somiglia a “Marmocchia viziata come Ben.”

Quella frase, quella serie di grugniti, per l’esattezza, le fa l’effetto di uno schiaffo. Rey vorrebbe replicare che lei è tutt’altro che una marmocchia viziata. Che avrebbe dato tutto per avere una famiglia come quella di Ben e di sicuro lei non avrebbe trattato i suoi genitori in modo tanto crudele e meschino, ma tace. Ha appena minacciato di far scendere il grande Chewbacca dal Millennium Falcon e continuerà a vergognarsene per il resto della sua vita. Quella nave non è sua. L’ha avuta in prestito da Leia, una volta, e se ne è appropriata senza alcun diritto. Chewie le ha dato il suo benestare e può solo essergliene grata. Lo Wookiee è la cosa più vicina a un proprietario che il Falcon possa avere ora. E se Chewie decidesse di tornare dai loro compagni, avrebbe tutto il diritto di imporsi.

Ma la sta assecondando e lei ha il dovere di comportarsi bene.

“Chewie, lo so che sembra una follia. Ma devo andare avanti. E se sei qui con me, vuol dire che lo sai anche tu. Kylo Ren sta aspettando. Dobbiamo farlo anche per Han.”

Chewbacca non lo ha superato. Forse non lo supererà mai. Ma Rey sa che si sentirà meglio quando l’assassino di Han sarà morto.

_Anche se non sarà per mano sua… Perché è questo che sto andando a fare, vero? Sto andando a uccidere Kylo Ren._

Il Wookiee resta in silenzio, con la testa bassa e le enormi braccia incrociate sul petto mentre lei chiude gli occhi e cerca di nuovo con la mente la luce che ha identificato come la sua destinazione.

_Sto arrivando, Ben, _pensa, sentendosi pronta a sfidare qualunque cosa la Forza desideri mettere sul suo cammino. Perfino lui.

Un istante dopo il Millennium Falcon si proietta verso l’ignoto.

….

Le promesse mantenute sono fantasmi che lo logorano.

Luke l’aveva detto. Sarebbe stato sempre con lui, come un’infestazione.

Da due giorni Kylo Ren non lascia il proprio alloggio. La Forza va alimentata anche con il pensiero. Luke riderebbe di lui sottolineando come la meditazione e la cura dello spirito siano cose da Jedi. Ma Luke era un ipocrita esattamente come suo padre.

Il grande Skywalker, dal sangue semidivino. Il retaggio di famiglia. Ricorda benissimo quando ha scoperto chi fosse suo nonno. Segreti, sempre segreti. Era cresciuto con la favola del grande Anakin Skywalker, il migliore pilota mai esistito, il nobile cavaliere Jedi, il Prescelto, tradito e ucciso dall’Imperatore durante l’epurazione.

_Darth Vader…_

E Luke che gli ripete “Ti fidi di me? Ti fidi _ancora _di me, Ben?”

Lui aveva risposto di sì, ma solo con la voce. Chiedendosi perché gli avessero mentito per tutta la vita. Era un adulto. Era in grado di capire. Eppure avevano mantenuto quell’enorme segreto.

E non importava la favola che veniva raccontata ai bambini ad ogni angolo della galassia, quella che narrava di come l'ultimo Jedi avesse ricondotto Vader alla Luce. Non sapeva nulla della sua famiglia. Gli avevano detto solo menzogne.

“_Vader era potente e magnifico.”_

Quella sera, Ben Solo aveva lasciato volontariamente entrare nei suoi pensieri il sussurro di Snoke, perché gli raccontasse un’altra versione della storia.

Considerarlo il punto di svolta sarebbe da stupidi. Kylo Ren sa che non c’è mai stato davvero un punto di svolta. È nato su un sentiero già tracciato. Non ha mai avuto davvero una scelta. È sempre appartenuto all’ombra. E non importa quanto, nei momenti peggiori, vorrebbe far uscire dal proprio corpo fino all’ultima goccia di sangue Skywalker. Solo Rey può essere così ingenua e sognatrice da credere che…

_Rey…_

Melma scura, ribollente e soffocante. La ricopre, le mozza il respiro, la corrode.

_In quale guaio si è cacciata, adesso?_

Non riesce a trovarla, per quanto la sua mente la cerchi. E non c’è alcun motivo per cui dovrebbe preoccuparsi della sua sorte. Eppure la sensazione soffocante, simile a pece calda che le cola nello stomaco, colpisce di riflesso anche lui. È una dannata seccatura. Ma deve tenerla al sicuro fino al giorno in cui le taglierà la gola, se vuole evitare quei continui fastidi.

L’istinto lo porta a precipitarsi fuori dalla sua stanza. Deve raggiungere il ponte di comando e rintracciarla. Ci vorrà del tempo e lui non ne ha. Se è ancora su Concord Dawn, allora potrebbe essere stata ferita in battaglia. Ma la sensazione che ha provato è completamente diversa da qualunque altra cosa abbia mai sperimentato.

Si sorprende solo un attimo quando urta il suo piccolo prigioniero e capisce che si è liberato senza troppi problemi.

Due grandi occhi inquieti lo guardano spaventati. “Scusa. Non volevo scappare. Volevo solo…”

“Sta’ zitto”. Kylo Ren lo supera ignorandolo. Penserà a lui più tardi, quando avrà capito in quale razza di disastro si è cacciata quella scavarifiuti senza cervello.

……

Uscire dall’iperspazio è qualcosa a cui ci si abitua. Non ha impatto sul corpo e la sensazione di sballottamento viene solo dal cambio di prospettiva. O almeno così dovrebbe essere.

Perché il Falcon cozza contro un invisibile muro di gomma.

Nero pece intorno a loro. Nessuna stella in vista e il Falcon non si muove. I motori si spengono, così come tutte le luci, sprofondandoli in un angosciante buio senza vita.

Rey guarda Chewbacca cercando una risposta o almeno una rassicurazione. Ma il Wookiee solleva le spalle in modo interrogativo. Le dita di Rey corrono ai pulsanti di fronte a lei. Il Falcon non ha nessuna reazione. I suoi occhi vagano all’esterno. Non c’è neppure una stella in vista. La mancanza di un punto di riferimento le rende impossibile capire se la nave sia bloccata o se stia ruotando nel vuoto.

Chewbacca si alza e va controllare i motori. Lei si volta verso R2. Il droide è spento e non può comunicare con il computer di bordo per individuare eventuali danni. E C-3PO ha subito la stessa sorte. È caduto a terra e ora assomiglia a una gigantesca marionetta dorata abbandonata a se stessa.

Solo quando comincia a sentire caldo si rende conto di quanto tempo ha passato a cercare un guasto inesistente. Si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte e si rende conto che anche il sistema di raffreddamento è andato. Restano accese solo le luci rosse del generatore autonomo che filtra l’aria. Andranno avanti per un po’ sfruttando i residui del nucleo che si è inspiegabilmente spento. Il Falcon è grande abbastanza per trasformarsi in un’enorme bara che li ucciderà lentamente, giorno dopo giorno.

Solo quando Rey si rassegna, senza riuscire a capire se quelle che sono trascorse siano ore o minuti, lei e Chewbacca si rivolgono di nuovo la parola.

“Siamo bloccati” gli dice sedendosi sul pavimento e rimpiangendo per un attimo di essersela filata da Jakku, di non avere barattato BB8, di avere aiutato Finn, di...

Il Wookiee risponde con qualcosa che assomiglia tristemente a “No, siamo morti” peggiorando il suo stato d’animo.

_Fantastico._

Se quella è una trappola, allora ci è caduta in pieno. E non può essere altro che una trappola. I tizi in nero non sono riusciti a farla fuori e Kylo Ren ha pensato di lanciarle quell’esca a cui sapeva che non avrebbe resistito. Comincia a fare caldo, anche se Rey è consapevole che è la suggestione ad accelerare il processo, e quel buio compatto lì fuori rischia di farle perdere la testa.

_Se sopravvivo, giuro che me la paghi, Ben. Farmi morire in questo modo orribile è troppo perfino per i tuoi standard._

Rey pensa. Pensa velocemente, o almeno così le sembra. In realtà nella testa non appare magicamente nessuna idea geniale.

_Non può finire così. Sarebbe da stupidi. Se ci fosse Leia, saprebbe cosa fare. Ma io non sono intelligente come lei._

Trova ironico che lui non stia assistendo alla sua sconfitta. Le sembrava il tipo che ama vedere agonizzare i suoi avversari. Ma, d’altra parte, cosa sa lei di Kylo Ren?

_L’uccisore di Jedi. L’assassino. Il parricida._

Ben era diverso. O almeno così credeva. Ben che ascolta. Ben che comprende. Ben, che è come lei. Si morde le labbra prima di chiederlo, ma non può farne a meno.

“Com’era Ben, una volta? Prima di tutto questo? Tu lo conosci da sempre, vero? Com’era Ben Solo, prima di Kylo Ren?”

Non può passare il resto della poca vita che le rimane a fissarsi le ginocchia seduta in un angolo. Possono sopravvivere per un paio di settimane usando tutte le scorte di ossigeno rimaste. Tanto vale fare conversazione.

Ma Chewbacca non sembra gradire l’idea. Le agita contro un cacciavite invitandola a darsi da fare. Certo, Han Solo non si sarebbe arreso. Ma lei non è Han Solo, così come non è Leia. E si sente troppo in colpa per averli cacciati in quella situazione.

_Non è nulla che si possa risolvere riparando un guasto meccanico. A dirla tutta non so neppure quale sia il problema e cosa sia quel buio innaturale là fuori._

Ci sono luoghi forti del Lato Oscuro, ammalianti e letali. Sono specchi deformanti e veritieri che ti costringono a guardarti dentro. Una volta lei si è immersa volontariamente in uno di essi. Ma adesso…

“Rispondimi, Chewie. E prometto che farò la brava e troveremo una soluzione.”

Il Wookiee grugnisce, poi le concede una sola parola nel suo strano linguaggio, una parola che quel giorno gli sembra particolarmente gradita, quando si tratta di descrivere Ben.

“_Viziato.”_

Rey si ritrova ridere come non faceva da tempo. È la risposta che si aspettava. Il piccolo principe di Leia Organa. L’orgoglio di Han Solo.

Poi Chewbacca mette in fila più parole di quante gliene abbia sentite grugnire da quando lo conosce.

“_Aveva troppe cose in quella sua testa. Pensava troppo. Lo dicevo a Han. Questo ragazzino ha troppe cose nella sua testa. Stai attento. Nessun ragazzino dovrebbe avere tutte queste cose nella sua testa.”_

Chewbacca si aspetta una sua reazione ma lei non dice nulla. È stata una domanda stupida. Ciò che conta è che il “ragazzino con troppe cose in testa” l’ha presa in trappola.

_Sarei dovuta restare con gli altri. E invece adesso morirò qui, con la sola compagnia di due droidi spenti e di un Wookiee arrabbiato. No. Questa soddisfazione non gliela darò mai._

Rey si alza dal pavimento polveroso del Falcon.

“Vediamo di uscire da questo pasticcio.”

…

È vicina, molto vicina, eppure non riesce a trovarla. Lo sta respingendo. Kylo Ren fa quello che non ha mai fatto quando si è trattato di Rey e si affida agli strumenti di bordo. Ma intorno alla Finalizer non c’è nulla. Ha scelto quella zona proprio per quel motivo. Sistemi e pianeti abitati sono alla giusta distanza, lui può dimenticarsi di tutto ciò che è superfluo e procedere con la sua ricerca.

_Eppure è qui. È vicina. Ho avvertito la sua paura._

Continua a cercare sentendo montare in sé un’ansia pericolosa. Non deve provarla, deve _impedirsi _di provarla. La troverà e chiuderà i conti. È l’unica cosa che conta.

_Pece_…

Gli strumenti non gli vengono in aiuto. Forse davvero sta immaginando tutto. Forse lei è ad anni luce. Forse sta perdendo completamente il controllo dei propri poteri.

_No, no, no. È qui. Da qualche parte. Lasciami entrare, stupida ragazza. Non posso aiutarti se mi tagli fuori._

Deve usare la logica. Analizzare ogni elemento.

_Soffocamento. Calore. Buio. Gli strumenti di bordo non hanno riscontri. Non dovrebbero lasciarti a piede libero, padawan incapace. Sei un pericolo per te stessa._

È finita nella Fossa. Lei, che non dovrebbe neppure trovarsi lì, che in quel momento dovrebbe essere a Concord Dawn a tentare di sopravvivere alle ridicole strategie militari di Hux. Lei è finita dritta in un’escrescenza di oscurità evitata nei tempi antichi perfino dai Lord dei Sith.

_Se avesse tentato di farlo apposta non ci sarebbe riuscita._

La cerca di nuovo, stavolta focalizzando la propria energia, visualizzandola nella forma di una sottile lama rossa e scavando nel buio compatto e vischioso, fino a trovare lo spazio necessario per entrare nei suoi pensieri.

Lei lo percepisce e gli manda indietro un assurdo rimescolio di rabbia e speranza.

“_Ben! Questa è la meschinità peggiore che potessi escogitare. Farmi morire in questo modo. Senza onore. Senza neppure potermi difendere…”_

È lei. È decisamente lei. La tentazione di lasciarla esattamente dove si trova si fa fortissima.

“_Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Smettila di incolpare me per tutto quello che va storto nella tua vita.”_

Non può perdere tempo a discutere con lei delle sue manie di persecuzione. Deve tirarla fuori da lì.

“_Certo. Mandare i tuoi amici in nero non era sufficiente, vero? Dovevi attirarmi qui e…”_

“_Sta’ zitta e ascoltami.”_

Non credeva che sarebbe bastato ordinarglielo, ma Rey smette immediatamente di blaterare nella sua testa.

“_Quel posto annulla la Luce. La divora. Devi uscirne. Il Lato Chiaro è un boccone succulento e sono sicuro che una Jedi equivale a un autentico banchetto, per quella cosa. Posso tirarti fuori, ma devi aiutarmi. C’è una parte di oscurità in te. Sai che è così. Lasciala emergere. Solo così la Fossa mollerà la presa.”_

Come risposta riceve solo un ostinato silenzio.

“_Rey...”_

“_Non lo farò mai. Non lascerò entrare il Lato Oscuro. Basta una volta per perdersi per sempre. So come funziona.”_

Ostinata. Dovrebbe ricordarle che lo ha già fatto. È stata lei stessa a raccontarglielo. Ma è certo che nessuno dei due abbia voglia di ricordare la sera in cui si sono confidati le reciproche debolezze.

“_Smettila di comportarti da stupida. Non ne uscirai viva. Non ne uscirai affatto.”_

Di nuovo quel silenzio assordante, poi un nuovo pensiero bruciante.

“_Bene. Dovresti esserne felice.”_

Kylo Ren resta a fissare l’inutile pannello di controllo senza vederlo. Gli sembra di avere un compatto muro bianco di fronte agli occhi che gli impedisce di pensare con lucidità. Succede sempre così. Da tutta la vita. Fino a quando non emergono lunghe crepe frastagliate che mandano in pezzi il suo autocontrollo. Sotto il suo pugno, metallo e vetri vanno in pezzi. I droidi provvederanno alle riparazioni, ma, per il momento, va bene così. Che si lasci pure divorare, se ci tiene tanto. Lui non piangerà di certo.

“_Fai come vuoi.” _Poi è lui a far calare il silenzio.

Resterà a guardare. Resterà a guardare mentre soffoca e affonda nel buio. Se è così ottusa da non voler rinunciare al suo stupido concetto di “bene”, lui non perderà altro tempo tentando di farle cambiare idea. Si siede sulla poltrona dell’addetto alle comunicazioni e attende mentre il pannello di fronte a lui crepita di scintille. Ci vorranno ore, ma lui non ha di meglio da fare. Attenderà di sentirla esalare l’ultimo respiro.

Il suo microscopico prigioniero è fermo all’ingresso principale del ponte. Kylo Ren si chiede come possa essere tanto stupido da continuare a gironzolargli intorno.

_Tenace._

Se è un sicario, allora è un incapace. Se è una spia, allora è assolutamente carente.

“Vieni qui, ragazzino. Vieni a vedere come muore un Jedi.”

Lui gli trotterella vicino. “Ti ho detto che mi chiamo Han.”

_Sì, certo._

Kylo Ren attiva lo schermo. La Fossa è una massa informe che pulsa a miglia di distanza dalla Finalizer. Un gigantesco stomaco di oscurità dal quale non c’è via d’uscita. O almeno non c’è per le stupide ragazze con la testa troppo dura per farsi aiutare.

“Cos’è quella roba? È forte. È come se avesse una voce. Sta chiamando.”

Lei non vuole. Perché è una stupida. Ma non importa. Non è lei a decidere. Forse il suo invadente ospite, con il suo minuscolo barlume di potere, può rivelarsi non totalmente inutile.

“Prima lezione, ragazzino. Segui esattamente le mie istruzioni.”


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non posso pensare a te con il tuo nome. Non è con il tuo nome che ti ho venerato. Vader."

3.

_We're damaged people_ __  
_Drawn together_ __  
_By subtleties that we are not aware of_ __  
_Disturbed souls_ __  
_Playing out forever_ _  
_ _These games that we once thought we would be scared of_

_(_Depeche Mode_, Damaged People_)

Comincia con il battito accelerato e la bocca secca ma ci vuole ancora un po’ di tempo per capire che qualcosa non va.

Ha la testa sulle ginocchia di Chewie. Non sa come ci sia finita ma sa che sta male più di quanto dovrebbe. Aveva calcolato che avrebbero potuto sopravvivere per settimane. Ma il tempo sembra essersi messo a correre. Il suo corpo è squassato da brividi di febbre e una patina di sudore gelido le ricopre il viso. Prova a tirarsi su ma le vertigini glielo impediscono.

Si sente davvero risucchiata via. Non saprebbe definirlo in altro modo. Le sembra di sfaldarsi, cellula dopo cellula. La cosa nera che la imprigiona sta davvero prosciugando la sua energia. Chewie morirà di inedia e asfissia. Lei no. Lei sarà morta molto prima di arrivare a sentire i morsi della fame o la carenza di ossigeno.

“Torna indietro…” sussurra, come ha fatto da piccola. Non è il momento di cedere alle visioni. Peccato che siano così dolci anche se le straziano il cuore. “Torna indietro, ti prego. Non lasciarmi qui… hai promesso…”

Fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Le sue palpebre si chiudono. Non importa. Continuerà a vedere e forse stavolta i ricordi si faranno più nitidi. Sarebbe davvero buffo se tutto si facesse chiaro prima del suo ultimo respiro.

“_Tornerò, tesoro. Tornerò. Te lo prometto…”_

Voci che si accavallano e si fondono. _Madre… padre… no… chi sei? Chi siete, voi?_

Poi una lama sembra attraversarle il petto. Sente il sapore del sangue nella bocca, ma Rey sa che non è il suo.

Rosso. Dolore. L’oscurità urla. Di nuovo quel punto di luce che l’ha tratta in inganno. Chewbacca borbotta poi la depone gentilmente a terra.

_Resta qui. Non lasciarmi. Non farmi addormentare, Chewie..._

Ma non ce la fa a parlare. Fa troppo male.

Sta sognando. Deve essere così, perché da quell’incubo non c’è via d’uscita. Eppure quelli sono i motori del Falcon che vibrano contro il suo orecchio poggiato a terra. E quello è lo squittio impudente di R2.

“Oh, santo cielo, signorina Rey. È spacciata, R2!”

La voce petulante di C-3PO. Concreta. Insopportabile. Rey sorride anche se le labbra le fanno male.

_Bastardo... Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi stare. Non ascolti mai. Come ti sei permesso di salvarmi?_

Il suo cuore pulsa di nuovo in modo regolare, il dolore scompare inghiottito dai due frammenti di cristallo kyber bruciati e inutilizzabili che porta al collo e che ora brillano di un bagliore fioco, rifiutandosi di spegnersi per sempre.

……

L’inutile ragazzino tende la mano verso lo schermo, tentando di concentrarsi. Un gesto vuoto, ma lo sta aiutando a focalizzare l’obiettivo. O almeno così dice. Kylo Ren vorrebbe solo che obbedisse ai suoi ordini e la piantasse con le bambinate.

“Mettici più impegno, moccioso. Non stai concludendo nulla.”

Non gli sta chiedendo di scavare a mani nude una cava di exonium. Deve solo intrufolarsi nella massa oscura con quel poco di Forza che riesce a manipolare. Forza grezza. In cerca di una via. Pura e incontaminata. Un ago sottile di Potenziale, perché la Fossa lo individui, molli la presa su Rey e gli lasci il tempo di tirarla fuori.

“Non ci riesco, maestro Ren. Non capisco come devo fare! Spiegami!”

No, le lacrime non le tollera. Non è il momento di frignare. Non possono perdere tempo.

“Focalizza! Non è difficile! Focalizza! Intrufolati! Riesci a vederlo nella tua testa? Riesci a sentirlo?”

“Fa male…”

_Oh, certo che fa male. Fa _molto _male. Stai stuzzicando le viscere del Lato Oscuro con un pungolo. E farà sempre più male, ragazzino._

“Lo so. Lo so benissimo.” E sa anche che, cava di exonium o no, non gli sta chiedendo una cosa semplice. Gli ci vorrebbero anni di addestramento per riuscire ad entrare nella Fossa, altro che spostare viti.

_Inutile. È tutto inutile._

Reprime la rabbia. Non può sprecarla in quel modo. È una fonte di potere immensa e gli servirà fra un attimo, quando dovrà afferrare Rey e trascinarla via contro la sua volontà. Perché quella stupida preferirebbe davvero morire piuttosto che accettare il suo aiuto.

“Ascolta…” Kylo Ren respira profondamente tentando ritrovare il controllo. Quanto tempo resta? Ore. Minuti, forse. “Una mia amica è intrappolata lì dentro. Quella cosa è letale. Non posso liberarla senza il tuo aiuto. Mi servi. Se terrai duro ancora per poco, ti prometto che ti prenderò come allievo. Ti insegnerò le vie della Forza. Ma adesso devi focalizzare il tuo potere in un singolo punto. Mi ascolti?”

_Una mia amica…_

Il battito del cuore del ragazzo è un martello che gli riempie le orecchie. Sta collassando.

_No, non ancora!_

Kylo Ren afferra il suo potere grezzo con la mente e lo spinge in avanti. Da solo non ce la farà mai. Deve essere indirizzato. Non importa se quel processo rischia di danneggiargli per sempre mente e spirito. Lui non conta.

Come il battito di immense ali oscure, il suo potere colpisce. La massa di tenebra, ingannata dalla presenza del ragazzo, si lascia ferire e si fa meno fitta. Poi si ritrae e diventa pulviscolo mollando la presa. Con immense mani invisibili, la Forza afferra il metallo della nave…

_Il Falcon…?_

… e lo trascina fuori un attimo prima che la Fossa riprenda compattezza.

Kylo Ren si appoggia al pannello di controllo. Non c’è un singolo muscolo del suo corpo che non stia tremando. Si sente completamente svuotato.

_"Stai esagerando, Ben. Rischi di ammazzarti, così. Non sei onnipotente."_

Lo sta dicendo a se stesso, o almeno così crede per un frammento di secondo, prima di capire che quelli non sono i suoi pensieri e riconoscere di nuovo la voce che gli ha parlato solo pochi giorni prima pregandolo di graziare Rey.

_"Dovresti essere soddisfatto. Le ho salvato la vita. È quello che volevi, vero?"_

Non sa se lui…

_Non posso pensare a te con il tuo nome. Non è con il tuo nome che ti ho venerato. Vader._

_... _possa ascoltare i suoi pensieri, ma non importa. Rey è in salvo. Deve decidere se mettersi in contatto con lei, fare fuoco sul Falcon o lasciare che si allontani. Se quanto è accaduto avesse un senso, colpirebbe quel pezzo di ferro volante senza pensarci due volte. Ma _niente _di quanto è accaduto ha un senso.

Con la coda dell’occhio vede il ragazzino accasciarsi a terra perdendo sangue dal naso, con gli occhi vuoti e un rivolo di saliva che gli cola dalla bocca. Il suo respiro è flebile ma è ancora vivo.

_L’ho spinto troppo oltre. Ma è tenace._

Potrebbe lasciarlo lì dov’è e lasciarlo morire. Ma quello che ha contratto con lui è un vero e proprio debito. Quando lo solleva tra le braccia scopre che è poco più che pelle e ossa.

_Come discepolo sei un disastro, _riflette mentre lo affida a un droide di servizio perché lo porti in infermeria . _E dovrò trovarti un nuovo nome._

…_.._

Quando Rey apre gli occhi il Falcon è illuminato e Chewbacca le sta versando dell’acqua fresca fra le labbra. I suoi versi preoccupati e la gola che le brucia impedendole di parlare le dicono che ha perso i sensi e se l’è vista brutta.

Ma ne sono fuori. In qualunque modo sia successo ne sono fuori e stanno bene.

_Non l’ho fatto io. Non ho ceduto. Non ho ceduto all’oscurità. Non questa volta. Non succederà mai più._

Chiude gli occhi cercando di ammortizzare il dolore che sente pulsare nelle tempie. Passerà. È viva. Conta solo questo. Chewbacca è vivo. I droidi sono intatti, il Millennium Falcon vola di nuovo.

Ma si sente del tutto priva di forze. Ha nutrito quella cosa orribile. Ci è caduta dentro e ha finito con l’alimentarla. Si chiede se le sia rimasta un po’ di Luce. Quel tanto che basta per sopravvivere.

_Oh, non è così che funziona. La Forza è ovunque. La Forza è tutto. La Forza resterebbe in me anche se morissi. La Forza che sono stata muterebbe in altra Forza._

“_Impari…”_

La sua voce. Di nuovo. Vorrebbe dirgli di lasciarla stare ma i pensieri si ingarbugliano e non ha l’energia sufficiente per respingerlo.

Le ci vuole un attimo per mettere a fuoco la figura vestita di nero e per rendersi conto che quello è più di un semplice contatto mentale. Non è riuscita a impedire il Legame. Lui la vede. Lui le si inginocchia vicino. Se avesse fede in quel culto primitivo Rey penserebbe che R’iia le stia soffiando il suo fiato negli occhi per proteggerla e impedirle di vederlo chiaramente. Una sagoma scura, imponente, anche se china. 

“Hai finito di essere testarda? Torna a casa, Rey. Non c’è niente per te, qui.”

_E per te?_

Vorrebbe chiedergli perché se ne sia andato, perché abbia abbandonato tutto a un passo dalla conquista del potere assoluto. Ma se cominciasse a farfugliare frasi senza senso verso qualcuno che può vedere solo lei, Chewbacca la prenderebbe per pazza.

“Stai soffrendo, ma passerà in fretta. Tu non ti rendi neppure conto del tuo potere, Rey.”

Le sue dita ricoperte di pelle nera si avvicinano per sfiorarle il viso. Rey chiude gli occhi e attende, ma non accade nulla. Lui si è ritratto senza toccarla. Quando lo guarda di nuovo il suo viso si è fatto più nitido ma non sta osservando lei. I suoi occhi scrutano l’interno del Falcon come se potesse vederlo, tentando di frugarlo in ogni angolo a lui invisibile. Ed è di nuovo distante, perso in ricordi che non condividerà mai con nessuno.

_Perché non sei venuto via con me?_

“Tu mi hai chiamata…” La gola le fa male, tuttavia deve sapere perché. Perché la vuole morta, questo è chiaro. Ma c’è dell’altro. Qualcosa che non riesce a individuare.

“Perché avrei dovuto chiamarti? Non ti voglio qui.” I suoi occhi la fissano dimenticandosi della nave. “Non ti ho chiamata e voglio che tu te ne vada. Come ti ho detto, non c’è posto per te in questa storia. Forse in quella dei tuoi amici, della ridicola Resistenza, perfino in quella di Skywalker. Ma non nella mia. Non più. E l’hai voluto tu, Rey.”

Un sorriso amaro le piega le labbra. “Tu mi vuoi morta. Non riesci a nasconderlo.”

“Certo che ti voglio morta.” L’ombra di quello che era Ben Solo si china su di lei fino a sussurrarle nell’orecchio. “Per questo non ti voglio qui, non lo capisci? Devi andartene.”

Forse Hux ha ragione. Forse Kylo Ren è impazzito. Perché dice cose senza senso. Ma non importa, perché lui è scomparso. Non importa. Perché è venuta in quell’angolo di cosmo al solo scopo di affrontarlo. E non se ne andrà solo perché lui gliel’ha ordinato.

_Non sei il mio maestro, Kylo Ren, e io decido da sola._

…_._

L’odore di metallo, lubrificante e adrenalina impregna ancora le pareti del Millennium Falcon. Sono trascorse ore, eppure Kylo Ren non riesce ancora a toglierselo di dosso.

Si ripete che si tratta di suggestione, che non è stato concretamente lì, che quella che prova è solo una malata forma di nostalgia da cui deve distaccarsi. Ma sa che non è così che funziona il suo legame con Rey. Travalica lo spazio, se ne frega delle distanze e della materia e diventa tangibile.

Avrebbe potuto toccarla, se solo avesse ceduto a un istante di debolezza. Ma non lo ha fatto. Non succederà mai più. Non ha bisogno di altre visioni fallaci. Non può confondere profezie e desideri.

Perché era certo di averla vista, magnifica e potente nel Lato Oscuro, mentre camminava al suo fianco, solenne come una regina, consapevole di se stessa e pronta ad allontanare ogni ostacolo dal suo tragitto.

_Nulla di tutto questo era reale._

Per mesi ha sperato che il contatto fosse svanito con la morte di Snoke. Ma, come già aveva intuito dopo la battaglia di Crait, Rey continua a invadere il suo spazio e la sua mente.

Lei deve andarsene. Deve andarsene o sarà finita, perché avrà un solo modo per portare a compimento ciò che la Forza vuole da lui.

“_Tu non hai idea di cosa voglia la Forza.”_

Per un attimo Kylo Ren crede che il ragazzino inutile si sia svegliato. Si volta verso la capsula medica ma lui non si è mosso. Continua a dormire mentre da tubi sottili vengono immessi nel suo corpo medicamenti e tonici per il cuore.

Era la voce di un bambino o così gli è sembrato. Ma quando gli parla di nuovo capisce che lui è tornato. Sembra proprio che non voglia lasciarlo andare.

“_Affrontala, se proprio devi. Ma sai già che verrai sconfitto.”_

“Perché non ti mostri, _nonno? _O devo accontentarmi della straordinarietà di questo contatto? Un Fantasma della Forza che comunica con un servo del Lato Oscuro. La cosa avrebbe fatto impazzire l’irreprensibile Consiglio Jedi, non pensi? Avanti. Mostrami il tuo vero aspetto. Perché io non ho idea di chi tu sia davvero.”

Un lungo istante di silenzio. All’idea che se ne sia andato Kylo Ren prova un acuto senso di angoscia. Un Fantasma della Forza può sentirsi ferito dalle parole avventate di un nipote furioso?

_Ridicolo._

“_Non avete scelta. Né tu, né lei.”_

Scelta. Quando mai ne ha avuta una? Ha cominciato ad essere libero solo quando ha distrutto il campo Jedi, liberandosi dai vincoli che la sua famiglia rappresentava come una tara ereditaria.

“_Oh, davvero? Davvero il Lato Oscuro ti ha reso libero?”_

Quella conversazione inizia ad irritarlo. Se avesse voluto prediche, sarebbe rimasto con Luke. E da quello che una volta era Vader non può accettarlo.

“Ho fatto quello che volevano. Li ho liberati da me. Sono diventato esattamente quello che volevano che fossi.”

“_Ora non piangerti addosso, Ben. Non porta a nulla di buono, fidati.”_

Kylo Ren vorrebbe obiettare, dirgli che non si sta piangendo addosso ma sta solo esponendo i fatti. Ma è certo che non otterrebbe nulla.

_Lei aveva capito. O almeno così credevo._

“Signore, devo informarla che un mercantile YT-1300 è appena fuori dalla nostra linea di fuoco. E c’è una comunicazione in entrata per lei”.

_È una persecuzione._

Kylo Ren si trova davanti l’ologramma di Rey, in piedi, fiera e con un’espressione arrogante sul viso, come se poco prima non l’avesse vista gettata come uno straccio sul pavimento del Falcon.

“E adesso cosa accidenti vuoi, Rey di Jakku?”

….

Le ci è voluto un po' di tempo per far placare il formicolio negli arti. Rey si è ritrovata a battere i denti senza riuscire a smettere. Perdere il controllo di sé stessa è stata un’esperienza che non vorrà più ripetere.

_Mai più mi getterò alla cieca fuori dalle mappe. Mai più._

Una volta svanito Ben, si è rannicchiata in posizione fetale augurandosi che quella sensazione orribile svanisse in fretta. Ha tentato di regolare il proprio respiro concitato fino a quando non ha sentito le braccia enormi di Chewbacca sollevarla e stringerla con delicatezza trasmettendole il calore di cui aveva bisogno.

_Va meglio. Sta passando. Va meglio._

È viva. Conta solo questo. Ha superato anche quell’orribile svolta imprevista. Se fosse saggia tornerebbe dai suoi amici. Finn e gli altri stanno rischiando la vita e lei li ha mollati senza pensarci due volte. Se fosse saggia combatterebbe con loro le battaglie che restano. Si proteggerebbero a vicenda, sconfiggerebbero il Primo Ordine, farebbero tutti la cosa giusta. Ma lei non è saggia.

“Sto bene, Chewie. Grazie.”

Lo Wookiee emette un lamento preoccupato mentre Rey si libera gentilmente dal suo abbraccio. Ha ancora un vago senso di vertigine mista a nausea. Le manca il coraggio di chiedersi come sia uscita da quella trappola mortale. La risposta non le piacerebbe anche se pensa di conoscerla benissimo.

“Signorina Rey, posso suggerire di lasciare questo posto il più in fretta possibile?” La voce petulante di C-3PO le trasmette una nuova ondata d’ansia.

“Certo che puoi suggerirlo.” Rey lo ignora e si trascina verso gli strumenti di navigazione. Kylo Ren non è lontano. Le ci vuole solo una manciata di secondi per individuare il suo Star Destroyer. Ora non le resta che decidere. Dovrà rimanere a una distanza di sicurezza per evitare che lui le spari addosso. Ha imparato la lezione e non vuole morire come una stupida.

_Seriamente, Ben. Quale maledetto trucco oscuro hai usato per salvarmi? E soprattutto… come ti sei permesso di salvarmi?_

Chewie borbotta qualcosa che lei non capisce ma non è difficile afferrarne il senso.

“Sì, è una pazzia. Forse l’ultima della nostra vita. Andiamo a prenderlo e facciamola finita una volta per tutte.”

Non le occorre la velocità della luce. La nave di Kylo Ren può essere raggiunta in una decina di minuti. Poi farà ciò che deve. Lo sfiderà a duello. Jedi contro Jedi. Non potrà rifiutare. E se dovesse farlo, non gli darà tregua. Lui non ha idea di quanto possa essere testarda.

Quando vede apparire l’enorme nave, Rey avverte un nodo in gola.

Il bip tranquillo di R2 la informa che a bordo ci sono solo due forme di vita. Lei si chiede come possa Kylo Ren gestire quell’enorme macchinario con l’aiuto di un solo attendente. Si chiede anche _chi _sia l’attendente e come si sia conquistato la fiducia di Ben tanto da poter andare con lui in quell’assurda fuga dal Primo Ordine.

Non che abbia importanza. Chiunque sia, presto dovrà trovarsi un altro lavoro. Si alza e tenta di assumere un’aria estremamente decisa. Poi ordina al sistema di comunicazione di inoltrare un messaggio a Kylo Ren.

…

“Allora? Sto aspettando.”

Seccatrice. Perché non se n’è andata? E perché lui le ha permesso di guadagnare tempo, prima di farla finita con lei? Rey non si rende conto della fortuna che ha avuto. Lui non ha mai concesso ai propri nemici di sopravvivere.

“Sei in infermeria? Sei ferito?” gli chiede lei con una faccia tosta sorprendente.

“No. Hai altre domande o posso congedarti?”

Rey sembra offesa. Cosa si aspettava? Quell’espressione indignata non cambia le cose. Non le deve nulla, men che meno gentilezza.

“Certo che ho altre domande. Ne ho tantissime, a dirla tutta. Hai idea di cosa stia succedendo? C’è un massacro in corso perpetrato dai tuoi uomini. Stanno scorrendo fiumi di sangue e tu hai pensato bene di filartela. Perché l’hai fatto? Non ha alcun senso…”

Il modo in cui le si accendono gli occhi quando si infuria è inconfondibile, anche se si tratta solo di un’immagine olografica. Vorrebbe liquidarla con un semplice “Non ti riguarda” ma lei non è il tipo da mollare l’osso una volta azzannato.

“Credimi, se fossi rimasto, le cose, per voi, ora sarebbero perfino peggiori.” Hux è uno stratega. Lui preferisce i massacri. Non avrebbe perso tempo in inutili strategie.

“È dipeso da me? Te ne sei andato per evitare di incontrarmi di nuovo?”

Kylo Ren ci mette un attimo ad afferrare il senso di quella domanda ridicola. Non può averglielo chiesto davvero.

“Lascia che te lo dica, Rey: l’universo non ruota intorno a te.”

Vorrebbe farle notare che non è mai davvero uscita dalla sua vita. Che i loro pensieri, i loro sogni, perfino le indesiderate visioni hanno continuato a fondersi, in un delirante amalgama in cui è diventato difficile distinguere quale appartenesse all’uno o all’altra. Ma non lo fa. Lei lo sa benissimo, anche se resta in silenzio, una figura tremolante virata in azzurro, un’ombra impalpabile della vera Rey, l’incosciente che è venuta a sfidarlo.

“Vai via.” Kylo Ren insiste. Non sopporta neppure di guardarla. Sarà stata l’ultima persona a tradirlo e a voltargli le spalle. L’ultima a farlo sentire debole.

“Non ti capisco, Ben” insiste lei. E quando mai non è stato così?

“Non mi sorprende. Vattene, Rey. Torna dai tuoi amici. Vai a farti ammazzare con loro. È quello che volevi, no?”

Di nuovo quell’espressione da bambola ferita, quell’immobilità spezzata di chi ha perso rabbia e coraggio.

“Che cosa vuoi, Rey?”

Lei lo fissa e poi lo dice come si rendesse conto di suonare ridicola. “Un duello. Io e te. Un duello che metta fine a tutto questo. Un altro trofeo per te, Uccisore di Jedi. Oppure…”

“Non esiste un’altra opzione. Non potresti mai vincere, Rey.”

“Sono disposta a rischiare.”

_Davvero?_

Ricorda il messaggio ricevuto dal Cavaliere di Ren che chiamano il Monaco. Potrebbe sistemare due questioni in sospeso una volta per tutte. Non le darà una seconda possibilità. Non stavolta.

“Va bene.” Non si sorprende di percepire un brivido di agitazione in lei. È vicina e le sue difese sono scoperte. Non avrebbero avuto neppure bisogno di ricorrere ai comunicatori per parlare. Ma entrambi hanno paura di svelare troppo. “Ti manderò le coordinate. Un duello. All’ultimo sangue. Sei felice, ora?”

“No. Ma è giusto così.” Poi interrompe la comunicazione.

Giusto. No, non lo è. È pazzesco, come tutto ciò che li riguarda.

“È carina. È lei la tua amica che abbiamo salvato?”

Il ragazzino si è svegliato ed è emerso dalla capsula medica. Si sta sfilando i tubicini dal naso e sembra di nuovo perfettamente in forma. E lui, anche stavolta, non si è accorto di nulla. Si sta facendo sorprendere troppo facilmente.

“Abbiamo?” Kylo Ren lo fissa perplesso. Quel marmocchio deve avere un ricordo piuttosto confuso di quello che è accaduto.

“È stato fantastico, maestro Ren. Quando cominciamo l’addestramento?”

Il ragazzino esce dalla capsula, sgocciolando sul pavimento. Kylo Ren si appunta mentalmente di fargli ripulire tutto. Non gli piace che la sua nave assomigli a un letamaio.

“Non ci sarà nessun addestramento.” Smorzare quel ridicolo entusiasmo è una cosa che deve fare in fretta. Ha già perso troppo tempo con lui.

“Ma tu avevi detto che…”

“Avevo detto che ti avrei preso come allievo se fossi riuscito a fare una piccola, semplicissima cosa. E tu hai fallito. Ho dovuto usarti come se fossi un trasformatore di potenza. Io non posso impegnarmi con un allievo destinato al fallimento. Siamo diretti su Sullust. Tu scenderai li.”

Gli occhi del ragazzino si riempiono immediatamente di lacrime. Decisamente un tentativo di intenerirlo molto goffo. Era un esperto in pianti forzati quando aveva la sua età. E sua madre cedeva sempre.

“Credimi, è meglio così. Non c’è nulla di magnifico o desiderabile nelle vie della Forza. È una vita di schiavitù. Quindi non frignare. E vai a farti un bagno.”


	5. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tu non hai idea di cosa sia la lealtà."

4.

_I just know there's no escape now_ __  
_Once it sets its eyes on you_ _  
_ _But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_ __  
_No more denying, I got to face it_ __  
_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_ _  
_ _If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground_

_(_Within Temptation_, Stand My Ground)_

Sullust è un nome che non le è familiare. Per questo Rey di Jakku ascolta con attenzione ogni informazione che C-3PO le riporta con la sua voce agitata. “Non è un bel posto, signorina Rey” ci tiene a precisare il droide protocollare. “L’aria è tossica per i vapori che fuoriescono dai vulcani. Migliaia di vulcani. L’intera superficie è coperta da vulcani. Gli abitanti sono costretti a vivere nel sottosuolo. Io eviterei di andarci, se posso permettermi.”

Si chiede perché Ben abbia scelto quel luogo. Non è certo questo il modo in cui si aspettava di rivederlo, ma tenta comunque di cogliere i vantaggi della situazione. Il loro primo duello si è svolto nella neve, ma il freddo non l’ha turbata più di tanto. Di notte, su Jakku, la temperatura scende a picco. Ma, con un clima rovente ad aspettarla, lei può dirsi ulteriormente in vantaggio.

Chewbacca ha smesso di protestare. Adesso la osserva mentre attiva un remoto per esercitarsi nel tempo che le resta. Lo wookiee le ha detto chiaramente che la porterà dove lei vuole ma, se dovesse accaderle qualcosa, ucciderà Kylo Ren con le sue mani. Le sembra un compromesso legittimo. Chissà cosa penserebbe Han di tutta quella faccenda.

Al terzo tentativo, Rey riesce ad accendere la spada laser. È un oggetto grezzo. Non le trasmette lo stesso senso di leggerezza che le arrivava dalla lama degli Skywalker, ma ha fatto del suo meglio per assemblarla. Le tremavano le mani quando ha inserito il cristallo kyber nel guscio. Le è sembrato quasi di violare un rituale sacro. Ma funziona, ed è quello che conta.

_O meglio, funziona quasi sempre..._

La lama verde dardeggia mentre il drone tenta di colpirla. È settato su una difficoltà media. È intenzionata ad aumentarla, ma prima ha bisogno di riscaldarsi. I proiettili rossi vengono lanciati a gruppi di quattro alla distanza di due millesimi di secondo ciascuno. Parare i colpi diventa sempre più naturale. Può farcela. Può dimostrare a Kylo Ren che è alla sua altezza, che non è mai stata semplice fortuna.

Rey sorride soddisfatta mentre il remoto schizza fuori dal suo campo visivo. Non le occorrono gli occhi. La Forza guida la sua mano. Sa esattamente da dove arriverà il prossimo attacco. Si volta anticipando i dardi, la postura è perfetta, la velocità è quella giusta. Ma dall’elsa della spada arriva solo il crepitio di qualche stanca scintilla. Si ritrova ad impugnare solo un inutile pezzo di metallo ed è troppo sorpresa e delusa per evitare che tre colpi la raggiungano alla spalla.

“Sei morta” grugnisce Chewie, e le sembra quasi che stia ridendo.

Rey si accanisce sul pulsante d’accensione. “Non sono morta. Il cuore è più in là.”

Ha smesso di contare i tentativi e anche i colpi che le arrivano addosso quando la lama riappare crepitando.

“Si farà uccidere, R2. Le possibilità che riesca ad arrivare alla fine del duello con quella spada sono di una su 387.”

È un peccato che abbia dimenticato di ordinare a C-3PO di spegnersi. Non ha davvero bisogno delle sue percentuali da disfattista.

“Non mi sembra così male ” gli risponde Rey poi disattiva vocalmente il remoto. L’elsa è diventata rovente e maneggiarla si è fatto impossibile.

_Maledizione..._

Si siede in terra e recupera in un angolo la cassetta degli attrezzi di Chewbacca, poi apre l’elsa solo per scoprire che il kyber verde lampeggia a intermittenza. Dovrebbe usare la Forza e una sorta di connessione mistica ma invece si limita a un cacciavite. È certa che il problema sia tecnico. E soprattutto, non ha idea di come stipulare un patto con la pietra. Con la spada degli Skywalker era diverso. Era l’arma stessa a cercarla.

_Perché non funziona? I kyber dovrebbero avere un’energia quasi illimitata. _

Se riuscisse a leggere i testi Jedi che ha portato con sé da Ahch-To forse le sarebbero di aiuto. Ma la lingua arcaica in cui sono scritti le è incomprensibile. C-3PO le sta dando una mano ma non ne stanno tirando fuori niente più che qualche frase banale. Il fatto che istinto e logica l’abbiano guidata nella costruzione dell’arma è già una cosa eccezionale.

_Una cosa da Luke…_

Le manca Luke. Le mancano perfino i suoi rimproveri e il fatto che la considerasse una povera stupida. Ha bisogno di una guida. Anche se sta facendo progressi straordinari.

_Devo pensare in modo positivo. Sto procedendo. Nonostante tutto, sto procedendo._

Sorride, fiera di se stessa. Funzionerà. Deve funzionare. Le basteranno una decina di minuti per liberarsi di Kylo Ren. La spada collaborerà, ne è sicura.

_Dieci minuti e sarà fuori dalla mia testa, dalla mia vita, per sempre. Dopo, potrò tornare a respirare. È la cosa giusta. Lui ha scelto. Adesso tocca a me._

Rey controlla i circuiti. I cavi sono collegati, la pietra brilla nella nicchia che la protegge. Chiude l’elsa e la sigilla di nuovo, poi preme il tasto d’accensione.

La lama, fluida, liscia e potente, stavolta sembra davvero stabile. Pienamente soddisfatta si alza e attiva di nuovo il remoto. Ha ancora un po’ di tempo per continuare l’allenamento. E stavolta respingere i dardi le viene ancora più facile.

“Credo proprio che tu debba rivedere le tue percentuali, C-3PO” fa notare al droide che, per una volta, sembra non avere nulla da dire.

*****

I tre droni di fronte a lui misurano almeno tre metri in altezza e sono armati con blaster e lame in ognuno degli otto arti metallici. Sono passati quasi sette anni da quando ha affrontato per la prima volta una di quelle macchine. Era appena entrato nel Primo Ordine e aveva ritenuto che i droni per l’addestramento delle truppe d’assalto non fossero altro che giocattoli. Per questo aveva preteso che venissero rimpiazzati con quelle macchine assassine. Perché i primi due colpi inferti da loro possono essere considerati un avvertimento ma il terzo è sempre letale. Sta andando avanti da due ore e comincia ad essere stanco. La maglia che ha addosso è inzuppata di sudore. Ma non demorde e la sua lama recide un braccio metallico poi affonda in un occhio rosso e pulsante.

_Ancora due._

Si chiede perché si stia allenando così tanto. Rey è abile ed è dotata di un talento naturale, ma la sua scherma è quella di una principiante. Quella volta, nella foresta, l’ha sconfitto solo perché era ferito.

_In più di un modo._

Si rifiuta di pensarci. L’ha fatto perché doveva e suo padre lo sapeva benissimo. Non importa quanto faccia male. Non importa se il suo viso morente lo perseguiterà per sempre.

_Non pensarci. Non pensare al suo sguardo in quel momento. È tardi, ormai. È stato tardi dal giorno in cui ti ha allontanato._

Un colpo gli sfiora la testa. Non è abbastanza concentrato. Pensa troppo a suo padre ultimamente. È un tarlo che lo sta divorando vivo. Il passato deve rimanere dov’è. Continua a ripeterselo ogni volta. Sono andati. Tutti loro.

Una fitta di dolore arriva inaspettata e tagliente e fa più male di qualunque ferita concreta. Si rifiuta di chiamarla solitudine.

_Avrei voluto dire addio a mia madre…_

La lama rossa vortica, spietata e violenta. Deve sconfiggere Rey e sottomettere il Monaco. Al resto penserà dopo.

Il suo viaggio deve essere ultimato. È l’unico insegnamento di Luke che ancora gli resta. Mai fermarsi a metà percorso. Non è forse uno dei precetti fondamentali?

_Jedi._

Quando la smetterà di pensare come un Jedi? La dottrina si insinua, lo pungola e gli ricorda quanto sia difficile sradicarla. Il secondo drone cade a terra ridotto a due tronconi fumanti.

“Pausa” dice e l’ultima macchina si ferma. Sullust è vicino. Deve decidere quale dei due avversari affrontare per primo. Probabilmente Rey non gli lascerà scelta. Sembra avere fretta di chiudere ogni conto in sospeso con lui. In quel caso la accontenterà. Non importa quale sia l’opinione di suo nonno in proposito. Non importa neppure quanto tema in modo irrazionale l’idea di ritrovarsela davanti e quanto sia consapevole del fatto che non riuscirà a controllare il suo rancore, che le farà del male e che finirà per soffrire con lei.

Le loro scelte non possono collimare.

Si asciuga il sudore ricordando i suoi occhi, così grandi e gentili. Gli ha chiesto perché ha lasciato il Primo Ordine. Capirebbe se provasse a spiegarglielo?

_No. Lei non riesce a capire mai nulla. Si limiterebbe a inorridire. È la cosa che le riesce meglio._

_*****_

_Avrei preferito alberi, ruscelli e farfalle variopinte? _

Rey non riesce ancora a capire perché si senta tanto delusa mentre indossa il respiratore. In fondo, quel posto orribile è la cornice ideale. Assomiglia all’anima di Kylo Ren ed è tossico quanto lui.

_E ribolle della stessa rabbia. _

Ha fatto atterrare il Falcon su un lastrone di pietra lavica in posizione rialzata rispetto al luogo dell’appuntamento, una valle devastata da geyser e pozze di acqua rovente. Non uscirà all’esterno finché non lo vedrà arrivare. Non può fidarsi di lui e deve mantenere alta la guardia. Non sa nulla di quel pianeta se non che l’aria non è respirabile ed è torrida, come ha tenuto a informarla R2 prima che lei uscisse fuori senza riflettere e si facesse scoppiare i polmoni. Ci sono delle città nel sottosuolo, e questa informazione le arriva da C-3PO, ma lei dubita che riuscirà a fare conoscenza con qualcuno degli abitanti.

“Ci sono anche sopravvissuti alla distruzione della bella Alderaan, signorina Rey. La principessa faceva loro visita, di tanto in tanto.”

_Chissà se portava il piccolo Ben con sé… _riflette, mentre controlla per l’ennesima volta il respiratore.

Deve imparare ad essere paziente e prudente. Kylo Ren si aspetta un suo passo falso e lei non ha nessuna intenzione di accontentarlo.

“No, Chewie. Tu resti qui. Non ci vorrà molto” risponde allo wookiee che sta smaniando. Non è certa che le darà retta, ma Kylo Ren non può finire la sua vita crivellato dai colpi di Chewbacca. Deve pensarci lei e deve farlo in modo leale, secondo il Codice. In un modo che non comprende del tutto, sa che è la Forza a volerlo .

Rey osserva il radar un’ultima volta. Un Tie si distacca dallo Star Destroyer che sta orbitando intorno al pianeta, entra nell’atmosfera e atterra nella valle ai suoi piedi.

Vorrebbe non provare quell’assurda stretta allo stomaco. Vorrebbe ordinare al suo cuore di smettere di battere in preda al panico. Vorrebbe smettere di tremare.

Lui scende dal velivolo, una figura nera e inquietante, che avanza con il passo sicuro di chi è abituato a calpestare chiunque gli intralci il cammino.

_È qui ed è reale… _si dice come se la cosa non fosse poi così ovvia. _Allunga la mano e potrai ferirlo. Toccalo e lo vedrai sanguinare._

Cerca la rabbia che ha custodito in sé per quel momento e trova solo paura. Ed euforia. La riconosce perché la prende allo stomaco e la rende… _felice? Come posso sentirmi felice, ora?_

“Vado…” dice a Chewbacca ma la sua voce suona spezzata e insicura.

Lascia il Falcon senza neppure rendersene conto. L’ondata di calore, appena mette piede sul suolo del pianeta, le mozza il respiro.

Lui ha sollevato gli occhi e ora la sta fissando. Il respiratore le cela quasi completamente l’espressione del suo viso. Deve dirgli qualcosa prima di scendere a valle? Non le viene in mente nulla di significativo, neppure qualcosa di stupido, banale e arrogante come “È finita per te, Kylo Ren!” o qualcosa di altrettanto scontato e rubato ai copioni dei girovaghi che di tanto intanto sbarcavano a Niima con i loro spettacoli.

Respira profondamente e l’aria che passa attraverso il respiratore è amara e sa di plastica. Non può rimandare ancora a lungo. Scenderà e accenderà la spada. Le parole non servono.

“Hai piazzato quell’affare lassù perché potessi ammirarlo, come una specie di trofeo?”

Perfetto. Lui le ha tolto l’onere di parlare per prima. La vista del Millennium Falcon a pochi passi da lui deve avere toccato qualche nervo scoperto.

“Lascia che te lo dica, Ben. L’universo non ruota intorno a te.”

Ora si sente meglio. Sono di nuovo pari. È il momento di mostrargli cosa ha imparato in quei mesi anche senza l’aiuto di un maestro. Saltando con una leggerezza che non avrebbe saputo di poter dominare prima di lasciare Jakku, Rey gli plana letteralmente davanti. Se è impressionato, Kylo Ren non lo dà a vedere. Sono cose da padawan e Rey ne è consapevole ma lei si sente comunque molto fiera di se stessa.

Avverte la tensione in ogni muscolo del proprio corpo. Attaccherà per primo? Dovranno sguainare le armi come richiede la cavalleria? Cosa stanno facendo con esattezza? Comincia a domandarselo proprio in quel momento. Davvero fra meno di un’ora uno tra loro due sarà morto?

_Qualcosa non va…_

Kylo Ren si guarda intorno. Sembra non avere alcuna fretta e neppure si degna di parlarle ancora. Sembra in attesa di qualcosa che non vuole arrivare. Forse le sta concedendo l’onore del primo affondo.

_Accidenti a te. Perché tutto, con te, deve diventare un enigma?_

Il caldo le brucia la pelle. Non si tratta delle temperature secche e roventi di Jakku. L’aria di Sullust sembra volerle staccare la pelle dalla carne, sciogliendola. Rey sfiora il pulsante d’accensione della spada. Poi il ronzio di uno sprinter le arriva alle orecchie. Solleva lo sguardo un attimo prima che un’altra figura vestita di nero piombi su di loro come un enorme rapace.

Rey avverte la Forza pulsare in lui, più potente di quella che ha colto nel sicario che l’ha aggredita su Concord Dawn. L’uomo sguaina la sua arma, un’asta dotata di punte che fa ruotare intorno alle spalle con un’abilità che non ha mai visto prima in un avversario. Si chiede per un istante come abbia potuto tenerla nascosta sotto il mantello.

_È assemblabile. Quindi può riservare qualche brutta sorpresa._

Osserva con disprezzo Kylo Ren. Aveva quasi creduto che riuscisse ad essere leale. “Un’altra trappola?” gli chiede e non riesce a non sentirsi profondamente delusa. Ma un attimo dopo lui la spintona via facendola ruzzolare a terra e solo il respiratore le impedisce di ritrovarsi con la faccia escoriata.

“È qui per me. Togliti dai piedi finché non ho finito” le dice Kylo Ren accendendo la spada.

_Ma cosa sta succedendo? _si chiede mentre le due oscure figure si fronteggiano.

****

Rey di Jakku è esattamente come la ricordava. Una ragazza alta, dalla postura arrogante, con la solita incuria nel vestire, i capelli scuri e raccolti e due occhi curiosi che chiedono. Chiedono sempre.

Rey di Jakku è l’ancora che gli impedisce di svincolarsi del tutto dal passato. Si chiede quanto sia migliorata in battaglia. Ha lasciato la sua posizione di vantaggio, lassù accanto al Falcon, quasi volando e controllando la Forza in modo spettacolare.

Ma non è il momento per pensare ai suoi progressi, al fatto che il respiratore gli impedisca di vedere le sue labbra, a lei.

L’ha spinta via quando il Monaco è arrivato. Sperava di avere più tempo. E anche di avere qualcosa di profondo da dirle. Invece si trova a parare i colpi del Cavaliere, arretrando e portandolo lontano da lei. Ad occhi esterni sembrerebbe in difficoltà. In realtà sta scegliendo il terreno migliore. Il Monaco è il più potente dei sei, ma non è mai stato al suo livello. Nessuno di loro lo è mai stato. Ma è comunque un avversario di tutto rispetto ed è abile nel controllo della Forza e non solo nell’uso delle armi. Kylo Ren lo spinge indietro usando unicamente i propri poteri mentali. Quando la distanza tra loro si fa più ampia lascia che i fendenti colmi di rabbia lo portino alla vittoria.

_Un minuto e trentacinque secondi. Avrei potuto fare di meglio._

_*****_

Rey di Jakku non ha mai visto prima d’ora uno scontro simile. I due uomini in nero sembrano due lugubri farfalle fluttuanti tra i vapori dei geyser che si colpiscono con una furia che non rinuncia alla grazia. E si scopre a desiderare di poter raggiungere la stessa padronanza, un giorno.

Si rimette in piedi e cerca riparo dietro una roccia, sporgendosi quel tanto che basta per non perdere nessuna fase del duello.

Scopre di essere in ansia per Ben e si dà mentalmente della stupida. È lì per ucciderlo. Se dovesse essere sconfitto ora, lei si risparmierebbe una bella fatica.

_Ma perché si affrontano? Perché queste strane creature vogliono morto anche lui? Credevo che lui li avesse mandati per eliminarmi..._

Non ha dubbi che il misterioso guerriero che sta combattendo contro Kylo Ren appartenga alla stessa casta dell’uomo che ha affrontato su Concord Dawn. Lo riconosce. Ha visto ognuno di loro. Sono apparsi nelle sue visioni, schierati con Kylo Ren, minacciosi e possenti.

I vapori esplodono e, nella densità delle particelle di acqua tossica, la lama scarlatta è l’unico bagliore. Rey cerca di mettere a fuoco cosa stia accadendo ma i miasmi hanno scelto di riempire l’aria tutti nello stesso momento. Il calore si sta facendo insopportabile. Il sudore le cola sugli occhi e le appanna la vista. Se lo asciuga con il dorso della mano e un attimo dopo riesce a vedere il Cavaliere in ginocchio di fronte a Kylo Ren, con la testa china davanti alla sua lama. Rey attende un colpo che non arriva.

“Sottomettiti. Rinnova il tuo giuramento. Inchinati al tuo Maestro.”

Si tratta di una sorta di rituale a lei completamente sconosciuto. Entrambi sembrano consapevoli di ciò che sta accadendo. Lei sa solo che Kylo Ren ha risparmiato il suo avversario.

“Raggiungi le colonie nel sottosuolo. Resterai qui fino a quando non ti manderò a chiamare.”

L’uomo si alza, poi attende che Kylo Ren posi una mano sulla sua testa protetta dall’elmo, nero come tutto il resto, e solo dopo si allontana sparendo tra le rocce.

_Che cosa ho appena visto?_

Rey gli si avvicina quasi con timore, come se temesse di spezzare un antico incantesimo.

“L’hai risparmiato.” Ha miriadi di domande da fargli ma per le sembra di avere i sensi annebbiati.

“Mi serve” risponde lui senza staccare gli occhi dalla figura in nero che si allontana.

È come se l’aria fosse pregna di particelle di Forza in conflitto tra loro. E c’è dell’altro. L’ha percepito solo ora ma c’è qualcun altro sul Tie che ha portato Kylo Ren su Sullust.

“Chi c’è? Chi c’è con te? Non sei venuto da solo…” Rey si focalizza sul caccia cercando il suo occupante. Forza che vibra. Forza acerba. _Un bambino? Un bambino ammanettato?_

“Un passeggero. Lo lascerò a Pinyumb. È una storia lunga. E comunque non ti riguarda. ” Kylo Ren si volta a guardarla. “Nemmeno tu sei venuta da sola.”

Sa di Chewbacca. Ma non aggiunge altro.

_Un ragazzino legato. Sei davvero una persona spaventosa..._

Rey impugna la spada e la accende. Stavolta la luce verde non le gioca alcun brutto tiro ma splende sicura tra i vapori che li circondano.

Kylo Ren le si accosta e nei suoi occhi Rey coglie un accenno di perplessità. “Cosa diavolo è quella? Dov’è la spada degli Skywalker?”

_Cosa? _

Per mesi ha dato per scontato che lui lo sapesse. Che nel momento dell’esplosione sulla nave di Snoke fosse cosciente. Invece non sa nulla.

“Si è spezzata sulla Supremacy. Non te lo ricordi?” Rey arretra istintivamente di un passo quando lui avanza. Sa essere dannatamente minaccioso quando vuole e la fa sentire minuscola.

“Hai rotto la spada di mio nonno?” ringhia lui da dietro il respiratore.

_Oh, no. Questo non è giusto._

Improvvisamente il timore che prova per lui si dilegua e le resta solo l’istinto di prenderlo a schiaffi.

“Adesso non cominciare! Semmai _abbiamo _ rotto la spada di tuo nonno!”

Vorrebbe aggiungere una battuta caustica circa i ragazzi arroganti che parlano tanto di cancellare il passato ma poi restano morbosamente attaccati ai cimeli di famiglia, ma la sua spada sceglie quel momento per mettersi a crepitare per poi spegnersi con un lamento desolante.

Kylo Ren solleva una mano per indicarla con un gesto a metà tra la pietà e il disgusto.

“Non puoi combattere con quella cosa. Dove diavolo l’hai preso quel kyber? Da un rigattiere?”

Rey si morde la lingua.

_Accidenti a te._

Ricorda benissimo il banco pieno di cianfrusaglie e il tizio bruno e rigido che si sfregava le mani soddisfatto dopo averglielo venduto. “Un autentico kyber, signorina. Non è facile trovarne uno. Questo apparteneva a un Jedi ucciso durante l’Epurazione. Sarà felice di avere trovato una nuova padroncina.”

In realtà quel kyber non vuole saperne di lei e gliene ha appena data una plateale dimostrazione.

“L’hai _davvero_ preso da un rigattiere?”

Kylo Ren sta ridendo. È un suono che non credeva che avrebbe mai sentito. E sta ridendo di lei, la qual cosa la fa sentire particolarmente arrabbiata. Rey si accanisce sul pulsante d’accensione finché la lama non appare di nuovo.

“Posso combattere benissimo!” grida, poi, mentre Kylo Ren sfodera la sua spada rossa, si lancia su di lui decisa a farla finita in fretta.

***

_Pazza._

È migliorata e deve riconoscerlo. Sembra quasi anticipare le sue mosse, eppure entrambi hanno bloccato i propri pensieri all’altro. Non può vedere le sue labbra ma è certo che stia sorridendo. Para i suoi fendenti con l’abilità di chi è stato addestrato per anni. Ciò che ha iniziato a sospettare sulla Star Killer sta diventando una certezza.

“Cosa sei, una sorta di parassita?”

Lei è il suo specchio. Una copia uguale e contraria di se stesso. Sono diversi eppure identici. Per questo è così difficile affrontarla. Impara da lui. Lo emula inconsapevolmente. Le parole di Snoke acquistano sempre più senso.

_Esiste per contrastarmi. La Forza la guida perché possa fermarmi._

Non può lasciarglielo fare. Se lei rappresenta la Luce allora deve soffiare sulla sua fiamma fino a spegnerla.

In qualcosa non saranno mai uguali. Rey è agile e veloce, ma lui ha dalla sua una forza fisica notevole. Luke era stato chiaro da subito. “Se tanto mi dà tanto, entro un paio d’anni ti arriverò appena alla spalla. Il mio stile di combattimento non può essere il tuo. Devi sfruttare in pieno la tua massa. E renderti minaccioso.”

Incutere timore in battaglia è qualcosa che gli viene naturale. Chissà se ha ereditato quella capacità da Vader. Si dice che potesse far tremare un uomo di terrore solo parandoglisi davanti.

Ma Rey non lo teme. Non più. Quindi Kylo Ren mena fendenti contro la spada della sua avversaria con una violenza crescente, fino a costringerla in ginocchio. Lei grida e resiste nonostante le sue braccia tremino per lo sforzo. Poi la sua spada si spegne. Priva di resistenza, la lama di Kylo Ren cala. Solo un assoluto controllo gli permette di fermarla prima che penetri nella testa della ragazza.

È una vittoria e potrebbe finirla lì. Ma non va bene. Non va _affatto _bene. Lei lo fissa attendendo il colpo mortale. I suoi occhi sono fieri e non vacillano ma si riempiono di stupore quando lui spegne la spada e la ripone alla cintura.

“Mi hai chiesto un duello leale” le spiega. Non sa neppure perché lo stia facendo. E non ha la minima importanza. Sa solo che Rey di Jakku non può morire per colpa di una spada difettosa.

“Tu non hai idea di cosa sia la lealtà” gli ringhia contro lei.

_Prevedibile…_

“Ogni tuo tentativo di ferirmi va a vuoto, Rey. La tua opinione non mi interessa.”

Le porge la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi ma non si sorprende affatto nel vederla ignorare il suo gesto. Rey si rimette in piedi scrutandolo sospettosamente.

“Se sei una Jedi, allora ti serve una spada. Così è solo una farsa” le spiega. Sa che se ne pentirà. L’ha avuta in sua balia e la sta graziando per permetterle di ottenere un’arma degna di questo nome per affrontarlo.

“La tua è solo una scusa” ribatte lei stizzita.

“Una scusa per cosa? Per non combattere o per non ucciderti?”

_Farei volentieri entrambe le cose, credimi…_

Ma scopre di stare mentendo a se stesso. Quando la spada di Rey si è spenta non ha potuto non sentirsi sollevato.

“Non lo so. Dimmelo tu” insiste lei.

Lui le volta le spalle. Non ha risposte da darle. Non ancora. Quella creatura di stracci e sabbia continua a confonderlo. Per qualche ragione che lui ignora la Forza l’ha messa contro di lui. Ma, al tempo stesso, gli ha mostrato un futuro in cui non saranno più avversari.

_Illusioni. Le illusioni non sono profezie._

“Andiamo su Ilum” le dice. _O su ciò che ne resta..._ Un tempo avrebbe voluto averla come allieva. Forse è giunto il momento di impartirle la prima lezione. Proprio nel luogo in cui la loro battaglia è cominciata.


	6. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ho sentito un nome. Lindòrea. Sai cosa significa?"

5.

_And in the naked light I saw_  
_Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
_People talking without speaking_  
_People hearing without listening_  
_People writing songs that voices never share_  
_And no one dared_ _  
_ _Disturb the sound of silence_

_Fools, said I, you do not know_  
_Silence like a cancer grows_  
_Hear my words that I might teach you_ _  
_ _Take my arms that I might reach you_ _  
_ _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_ _  
_ _And echoed in the wells of silence_

(_The Sound of Silence, _Simon & Garfunkel)

Rey, nel corso della sua giovane vita, si è fatta un’idea abbastanza chiara su cosa sia giusto o sbagliato. Tenere un bambino legato in un caccia è _decisamente_ sbagliato.

Rivolge a Kylo Ren uno sguardo carico di profondo disprezzo, o almeno si augura che lui lo recepisca come tale, e poi lo supera per raggiungere la prigione volante in cui il piccolo prigioniero è tenuto rinchiuso.

“Stai lontana dal mio Tie!” urla Kylo Ren raggiungendola con pochi passi. Rey dimentica sempre quanto possa essere utile, a volte, una falcata ampia.

“Aprilo” gli ordina, per nulla intimidita dal tono di voce che ha usato. Lei non è un soldatino in corazza bianca.

“Non ci penso nemmeno.” Lui incrocia le braccia sul petto come se volesse dirle che il discorso è chiuso.

_Peggio per te._

Ha aperto abitacoli per tutta la vita. Non sarà un problema far saltare le giunture. Non le occorrerà neppure una chiave inglese. Basterà una roccia ben appuntita e un po’ di pazienza. Si arrampica fino alla postazione di guida e si mette a trafficare con l’apertura. _Un gioco da ragazzi._

Fa cenno al ragazzino di indossare il respiratore ma lui scuote la testa e le sillaba “_Legato” _muovendo esageratamente le labbra.

_Va bene. È un problema che possiamo risolvere._

“R2” dice parlando nel comunicatore. “Quanto può sopravvivere un essere umano in questa atmosfera senza respiratore?” Il bip di R2 che arriva in risposta è chiaro. 30 secondi. Più che sufficiente.

Kylo Ren la guarda annoiato, ma lei è certa che finga. In realtà è molto interessato a vederla fare ciò che le riesce meglio, Rey ne è sicura. Un paio di colpi al punto giusto e la cabina di pilotaggio del Tie si spalanca. Rey si getta all’interno, applica il respiratore al viso del prigioniero e solo dopo lo libera da manette e legacci. Prepara un’altra serie di insulti all’indirizzo di Kylo Ren ma è lui a parlare per primo.

“Eri già stata su di uno di questi?”

_Che razza di domanda è?_

Tuttavia gli risponde. E si detesta. Gli epiteti che aveva scelto erano davvero efficaci, invece si ritrova a parlare con lui di caccia e veicoli. “Sì. Ma questo è più nuovo. È diverso. Non ho mai visto un modello simile. Quello che ho trovato su Jakku era solo un rottame. L’ultima battaglia con l’Impero ci ha lasciato un sacco di spazzatura.”

“Questo è un Silencer. Non troverai un Tie migliore, credimi.”

Rey lo guarda leggermente perplessa. Ha l’entusiasmo di uno sbruffone che si dà le arie. Dargli corda è l’ultima cosa che desidera. È vero, quel Tie è favoloso. Ma è una macchina di morte fra le sue mani. Si volta di nuovo a guardare il ragazzo. “Lui chi è?”

Ma il prigioniero decide di presentarsi da solo. “Sono l’apprendista del Maestro Ren. Mi chiamo Han. Piacere di conoscerti.”

_L’apprendista di chi? E… Han?_

“Cosa?” Rey scuote la testa augurandosi di avere capito male. “Ma sei impazzito? Hai idea di chi sia quest’uomo?”

“Certo che sì. Non sono stupido e nemmeno ignorante” risponde lui stizzito.

_Oh. Qualcosa in comune ce l’avete. Il pessimo carattere._

“Ti voleva scaricare qui” gli fa notare Rey.

Il ragazzino solleva le spalle come se la cosa non avesse la minima importanza. È un giovane pazzo incosciente. Ma lei non può permettergli di farsi del male restando vicino a Kylo Ren.

“Vieni con me. Non lascerò che lui travi la mente di un innocente.” Rey si sente estremamente risoluta. Sono lontani dal fronte ma salvare una vita resta un suo preciso dovere di Jedi.

“Guarda che sta facendo tutto da solo.” Kylo Ren ora sembra davvero annoiato, e anche un po’ seccato, ma il ragazzo scatta in piedi e tira fuori una voce acuta per dimostrare il livello del suo disappunto.

“Non è vero. Hai promesso di addestrarmi se ti avessi aiutato a salvarla. Ora non puoi rimangiartelo!”

_Cosa? _Rey odia restare senza parole. Avrebbero comunque dovuto toccare l’argomento. Non gli ha chiesto lei di tirarla fuori dai pasticci. Sente un assoluto bisogno di chiarire questo punto. Ma riesce solo a dire “Non avresti dovuto...” sussurrandolo con gli occhi bassi.

“Già. Hai ragione” le risponde la sua nemesi annoiata, poi indica il piccolo. “Se lo vuoi, prenditelo. Non è lui l’allievo che voglio.”

“Ehi!” _Ma perché deve urlare in questo modo? _ “Lei non può insegnarmi niente! L’ho vista! Combatte da schifo!”

“Ehi, ma come ti permetti?” Comincia a capire perché lui l’abbia legato con l’intenzione di lasciarlo su quel pianeta orribile. Piuttosto non si spiega perché non abbia provveduto anche a imbavagliarlo.

“Te l’ho detto. È tutto tuo. Finché non ti uccido, puoi farne ciò che vuoi.” E stavolta Rey è certa che, interiormente, Kylo Ren stia ridendo di lei.

_Finché non mi uccidi..._

Rey si rifiuta di pensarci. Se lo impone. E finisce per rifletterci lo stesso. Lui non la ucciderà mai. È come se qualcosa glielo impedisse. Poteva farlo. Poteva trafiggerla, farla finita, liberarsi di lei. Invece le ha proposto di andare su… _Ilum?_ Aiuta il ragazzino a uscire dal Tie. Le cose si stanno rivelando più complicate del previsto. Nella sua mente si era fatta un’idea molto chiara della faccenda. Si sarebbero incontrati su un pianeta qualunque, solo loro due. Avrebbero combattuto per qualche minuto, poi lei gli avrebbe dimostrato il suo valore, l’avrebbe piegato, e gli avrebbe trapassato il cuore da parte a parte.

_Un’idea molto chiara della faccenda. Ci saremmo incontrati su un pianeta qualunque, solo noi due. Avremmo sfoderato le armi e poi lui avrebbe detto “Ho sbagliato, Rey. Perdonami.”_ _E tutto sarebbe andato a posto. Cosa diavolo è Ilum?_

“Rey, ti serve una nuova spada e stiamo perdendo tempo” insiste lui. E Rey vorrebbe davvero che il ragazzino smettesse di guardarlo con occhi adoranti.

“Andiamo davvero su Ilum? Esiste davvero? Esiste _ancora_?” chiede quella stramba versione miniaturizzata di Han. _Han. _Il suo nome è semplicemente beffardo.

_E sembra che tutti sappiano cos’è Ilum tranne me._

“Non te la senti?” insiste Kylo Ren, e dalla sua voce traspare una pesante nota di sarcasmo. “Puoi sempre tornare su Jakku e chiuderla qui. Puoi riprenderti la tua vita. O costruirtene una nuova. Non mi importa.”

_E darti questa soddisfazione? Mai._

“Non solo me la sento. Ma non vedo l’ora. Di qualunque cosa si tratti. Non ho paura di te né di quello che pensi di avere in serbo per me. E se la mia spada non funziona, ne costruirò una nuova e magnifica con cui passarti da parte a parte.” Si incammina verso il Falcon tenendo per mano il ragazzino che protesta e si divincola. È stanca di chiacchiere. Kylo non la considera degna. Ma la sta comunque indirizzando sul cammino dei Jedi. Non deve lasciarsi sedurre dal suo potere e dai suoi insegnamenti ma può comunque trarne il meglio.

Il Falcon decolla dal pinnacolo di roccia su cui è posato e le atterra di fronte. Deve pensare in modo ottimistico. Ha comunque salvato un innocente. Anche se si agita e la insulta.

“Voglio che si sappia che questo è un rapimento e che io sono qui contro la mia volontà!” grida Han una volta a bordo.

Rey si libera del respiratore. L’idea di una doccia non le è mai apparsa tanto allettante. Deve assolutamente togliersi di dosso l’impressione di essere ricoperta di molecole corrosive.

“Ti ho salvato la pelle” ribadisce. “Non so dove Kylo Ren ti abbia preso, né come ti sia venuto in mente di farti addestrare da lui ma, credimi, è una pessima idea.”

“Oh, certo. Tu non sai un accidente.” Han si siede a terra con le gambe incrociate e le braccia conserte sul petto. Rey si chiede quale altra forma di protesta inventerà.

“Non discutere. Non ti lascio con lui.” Non se ne parla neppure. Ha visto di cosa è capace. Potrebbe ucciderlo in uno scatto d’ira. O peggio ancora.

“Cosa te ne importa? Neppure mi conosci.”

_Adesso basta._

Rey si china su di lui, puntandogli l’indice in faccia. È stufa di dover spiegare ciò che è ovvio. “È questa la differenza tra un Jedi e un servitore del Lato Oscuro. A noi importa.”

Deve raggiungere Chewbacca in cabina di pilotaggio. Non può restare lì a tentare di far ragionare quel ragazzino . Prima o poi capirà che l’ha fatto solo per il suo bene.

Ma sulla sua faccia imberbe compare un sorrisetto arrogante. “Tu non sei un Jedi. Impugni la spada come se fosse un piccone e non sai neppure cos’è Ilum. Tutti i Jedi sanno cos’è Ilum.”

“Non lo so e non mi interessa saperlo.” Rey sta mentendo, ma non è necessario che lui lo sappia. Luke le ha promesso tre lezioni e nulla di più. Ci sono troppe cose che ancora ignora e che desidererebbe conoscere con tutta se stessa. Ma di una cosa è certa. Per quanti misteri nasconda ancora la storia dei Jedi, nessuno di essi potrà mai cambiare i suoi principi. “Ti terrò al sicuro, che ti piaccia o no. Tu non hai idea di chi sia lui. È un assassino. Un sadico. Non ha un briciolo di compassione per nessuno. Ha torturato me, ha ucciso e ferito i miei amici, ha tradito la sua famiglia. Come puoi pensare che abbia l’indole del maestro?”

_“Posso mostrarti le Vie della Forza!” _Lo ha detto mentre le loro lame si incrociavano. Lo ha detto con la certezza di chi si trova davanti ciò che ha desiderato per tutta la vita. E mentre la neve vorticava loro intorno e la Starkiller finiva in pezzi lei ha continuato a chiedersi _Perché? Perché io?_

“Mi ha salvato la pelle.” La voce di Han interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Non sta più gridando e adesso le sembra quasi un adulto prigioniero nel corpo di un bambino. “Se non fosse per lui io sarei morto. E anche tu. Non scordartelo.”

È tutto dannatamente assurdo. No, non ringrazierà Kylo Ren per aver reso la sua vita un incubo. Non lo farà mai.

“Non gli ho chiesto io di salvarmi.” Lui la vuole dalla sua parte. Crede ancora che cederà. E non ha idea di quanto si sbagli. Il volere della Forza ora le appare palese. Lui non è in grado di ucciderla. Non ne ha la volontà. E questo perché la luce è più forte dell’oscurità.

“Ha detto che eravate amici. A me non sembra proprio.” Il ragazzino appare profondamente deluso.

“Amici? Chi vorrebbe un amico come lui?” Rey sorride tra sé ma si pente di quelle parole subito dopo averle pronunciate.

_Sì, anch’io ho creduto che lo fossimo. Ma lui…_

“Senti, non mi importa. Sono tre anni che aspetto di poterlo incontrare. Tu non rovinerai tutto” lo sguardo di Han è deciso e fiero. Ma lei riesce a pensare solo che sia matto da legare. “Quando lui e i suoi uomini sono sbarcati su Garel io so solo che lui ha ucciso i nostri padroni, il che ha significato la fine della schiavitù per me, i miei fratelli e mia madre. Da allora nessuno ci ha più trattati come macchinari da lavoro. E io ho capito che il mio potere, quello che spaventava tanto gli altri, avrebbe potuto farmi diventare come lui. E tu non mi farai cambiare idea.”

Quel piccolo aspirante Ren ha una storia alle spalle, ma lei non ha tempo per ascoltarla e approfondirla. Non ora. Capisce cosa possa aver provato. Lei sa cosa voglia dire sentirsi con le catene al collo e non avere una via d’uscita. Ma Kylo Ren non può essere il suo salvatore. È un’illusione. E lei sa bene anche quello.

_Io ho creduto in lui. Ci ho creduto davvero._

“Qualunque cosa abbia fatto per te, non è stata per generosità. Non pensare nemmeno di diventare come lui. È vero, non ho completato il mio addestramento ma non sono così male. Non se ne parla di lasciarti con lui. Io sono quello che resta dei Jedi. Temo che dovrai accontentarti.”

“Allora credo proprio che su Ilum dovrai proprio andarci, prima di pronunciare di nuovo il termine “Jedi”. Avrebbe potuto ammazzarti, invece sei qui a chiacchierare con me e a farmi la predica, mentre dovresti già esserti messa in viaggio verso il pianeta dei cristalli kyber.” Mentre il ragazzo parla Rey prova di nuovo la strana sensazione di trovarsi davanti a qualcuno molto più vecchio della sua età. “Al posto suo, non ci avrei pensato due volte e ti avrei fatta fuori immediatamente.”

“Tu non hai mai ucciso nessuno” mormora Rey. “Non riempirti la bocca di parole inutili.” Chiunque lui sia non può lasciare che cada nella stessa trappola che l’ha vista quasi soccombere. “Senti. Io ti capisco. Lui è molto affascinante. È potente e carismatico. Lo so che ora lo ammiri. Ma non può darti nulla. Ti parlerà, ti ammalierà, finirai per credergli, per fidarti di lui. Penserai che i suoi occhi sono gentili . Si fingerà tuo amico e poi ti tradirà. Per lui le persone sono solo strumenti. Non puoi e non devi fidarti di lui. Qualunque cosa ti abbia promesso non è vero. Non è mai vero…” Parlare all’improvviso le fa male. Non capisce perché la voce le si sia spezzata. Non ha senso. Non ha senso ricordare. Non c’era nulla di vero. _“Non sei sola”. Bugiardo. Perché hai finto che ti importasse? Perché?_

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti piangere.” Gli occhi di Han la fissano come se si trovasse di fronte un bizzarro animale.

_“Non sto piangendo” _vorrebbe rispondere, ma si rende conto che è esattamente così.

_È ridicolo. È assolutamente ridicolo._

Corre nella cabina di cui si è appropriata come se fosse inseguita da un’orda di raak. Deve ricomporsi, tornare lucida e smettere di essere tanto emotiva quando le capita di ricordare.

Si sfila i vestiti prima di buttarsi sulla cuccetta ma rimanda il resto a dopo. Ha gli occhi che le pulsano. Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere un paio di lenti protettive. Deve essere quello il motivo per cui non riesce a fermare le lacrime.

_Bugiardo._

Si chiede perché faccia così male dirlo ad alta voce. Forse perché non è vero. Forse perché non le ha mai mentito. È stata lei. È tutta colpa sua.

Ha costruito un castello di illusioni pretendendo che lui ne costituisse le fondamenta. Perché le piaceva parlargli. Le piaceva quella complicità che non ha dato frutti.

_“Non sei sola.”_

_“Nemmeno tu.”_

“Signorina Rey, lo Star Destroyer del principe Ben ha appena effettuato un salto nell’iperspazio.” La voce petulante di C-3PO la riporta alla realtà. _Il principe Ben. Questa le batte davvero tutte. _“Qual è la nostra prossima destinazione? Torniamo dal comandante Dameron?”

Ilum. Il _principe Ben _ è andato lì e la sta aspettando. Stavolta davvero. Non si tratta di una visione male interpretata. Il pianeta dei cristalli kyber. La sola idea le fa venire i brividi. Ci sono troppe cose che non sa. Ha gli antichi testi con sé, ma non sa decifrarli e l’unico kyber che ha trovato sulla sua strada l’ha respinta. Ben le ha porto il suo invito. Se rinuncia e lo lascia andare senza di lei, stavolta davvero c’è la possibilità che non riuscirà più a rintracciarlo.

_No. Non voglio._

“Ilum” risponde al droide. “Di’ a Chewbacca di tracciare la rotta. Arrivo subito.”

Rey chiude gli occhi per un istante. Vorrebbe dormire per qualche minuto. Solo qualche minuto. Ma la voce di C-3PO la rende di nuovo vigile.

  
“Signorina Rey. Abbiamo un problema. La banca dati del Falcon dice che questa nave è già stata su Ilum.”

  
_Perché dovrebbe essere un problema? Han Solo è stato ovunque._

  
“Le coordinate per Ilum sono le stesse della base Starkiller. Ha idea di come sia possibile?” insiste il droide.

  
Rey si alza prevedendo più guai di quanti si aspettasse. “Arrivo subito” ripete. A quanto sembra stanno per infilarsi in mezzo a ciò che resta dell’arma di distruzione di massa del Primo Ordine. 

******

Kylo Ren non è più stato nel luogo in cui la Starkiller è stata distrutta, ma da mesi è diventato un tormento ricordare Ilum, pensare ai due pianeti come a una cosa sola.

Rey capirà presto. Capirà che Ilum è morto da anni. Ma ora vuole rinascere.

Ora non gli resta che attendere. Vent’ anni prima, Ilum conservava ancora la sua natura di pianeta sacro. Il suo ricordo più vivido è quello del momento in cui lui e Luke lo hanno trovato. Era solo un bambino e, pieno di fiducia, aveva ascoltato suo zio che gli spiegava cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per acquisire il cristallo da cui sarebbe nata la sua spada. _“Anche il tuo viene da qui, zio Luke?”_ Ci ha messo del tempo a imparare a chiamarlo Maestro Skywalker. Per lui era zio Luke. Non capiva perché dovesse diventare un Jedi. Non capiva perché non potesse tornare a casa. Non capiva perché non potesse essere semplicemente un pilota come suo padre. Ma quella è stata la prima volta in cui Luke ha preferito non rispondere..

Erano tornati su Ilum un anno dopo, con altri dodici allievi e quella volta Ben Solo aveva semplicemente assistito alla Messe. Luke era intenzionato a tornare ai rituali antichi e dimenticati da prima della nascita dell’Impero. Sapeva bene che i Jedi non avevano mai smesso davvero di recarsi in segreto al tempio di Ilum.

Kylo Ren osserva i riflessi azzurri della palla di ghiaccio e fuoco che si sta ricomponendo dai frammenti della macchina di morte in cui il Primo Ordine l'aveva trasformata. Orbitano in modo perfetto sempre più vicino a un nucleo rovente, come attirati da un enorme magnete. Ilum non vuole scomparire. Il pianeta violato sta tornando a una velocità impressionante. Gli spazi tra un frammento e l'altro sono sottili e presto scompariranno del tutto. La superficie perfetta è violata da ferite sanguinanti di lava che filtrano dal nucleo. Ricorda bene il dolore sul viso di Luke nel vederne lo scempio. L’Impero ha scavato, ferito e distrutto, saccheggiando cristalli da usare come fonti di energia. Il Primo Ordine ha fatto perfino di peggio e lui non si è opposto. Kylo Ren si rifiuta di chiamare ciò che sente senso di colpa. Ma è in quel luogo che Luke lo ha condotto per concedergli il titolo di padawan. Luke sapeva che Ilum non morirà mai davvero.

I ricordi si inseguono come memorie incise su un registratore olografico ma Kylo Ren scopre di non provare nulla mentre i pensieri tornano a quando era solo un ragazzino pieno di fiducia. Non c’è emozione. Non c’è nostalgia. Non c’è neppure rancore nei confronti di quello che era. I cristalli per lui sono solo una forma di potere. Non c’è nulla di mistico. _La Forza_ è potere. Dominarla è l’unico modo per non divenirne schiavo.

Accende la spada laser e osserva la lama rossa che sgorga dal cristallo impazzito. A volte gli sembra che provi rancore nei suoi confronti. Si chiede se percepisca il ritorno a casa o se la sua rabbia abbia condotto quel kyber incrinato alla follia.

La sua spada rappresenterebbe una blasfemia perfino per i Sith. Ha una foggia antica e dannata. Snoke lo ha invitato a seguire l’antico rito. Lui ha fatto di testa sua. Quella è stata la sua prima disubbidienza. La spada è lo specchio delle sue stesse ferite e solo lui può conoscerne la forma.

_Ilum sarebbe un buon posto per fermarsi. Per essere dimenticato. Un giorno..._

Ma non è ancora il momento per pensare al luogo della propria sepoltura. Probabilmente in quel momento sarà solo. Su Ilum, il gelo potrebbe impedire perfino al suo corpo di marcire.

Il Millennium Falcon esce dall’iperspazio. È incredibile come quel disastro di nave riesca ancora a compiere il proprio dovere. Per un attimo Kylo Ren ha quasi dubitato che lei l’avrebbe raggiunto. Ma non sarebbe da Rey. Il fascino che il mito Jedi esercita su di lei è troppo forte. E adesso può iniziare davvero il suo cammino.

_Solo allora potrò annientare te e tutto ciò che finirai col rappresentare. Quando sarai davvero l’ultimo Jedi._

Lascia il ponte e si dirige agli hangar. Non hanno molto tempo. Restano poche ore prima che il sole cali su ciò che resta del Tempio Jedi. Lei lo seguirà, varcherà l’antica soglia e compirà il suo destino fino in fondo.

****

Non importa la quantità di vestiti appartenuti a Han Solo che è riuscita a saccheggiare dalla cabina armadio del Falcon e a mettersi addosso. Il gelo le penetra comunque nelle ossa. Assomiglia a un fagotto ma riesce comunque a muoversi abbastanza agevolmente. Avrebbe preferito indossare quelli che, evidentemente, sono appartenuti a Leia, ma non è riuscita neppure a infilarli.

_Leia…_

Ricorda benissimo con quanta cura il Generale Organa abbia riordinato gli alloggi del comandante, con la frenesia di una donna innamorata che attende il ritorno del suo uomo. Anche se sa che non è più possibile, che lui è andato per sempre e non resta che onorarne la memoria.

_“Il Millennium Falcon era la sua casa e continuerà ad esserlo. A volte mi sembra di percepire la sua presenza, qui con me.”_

Indossare gli abiti di Leia l’avrebbe fatta sentire più tranquilla ma, provandoli, si è ricordata di quanto lei fosse minuta. In compenso li ha messi il ragazzino di nome Han. A lui calzano perfettamente. Non ha voluto saperne di rimanere a bordo e adesso lui e Chewbacca la scortano verso il Tie di Kylo Ren. Avverte un nodo in gola mentre si avvicina alla parete di roccia e ghiaccio ai cui piedi lui è atterrato. Si tratta di quel posto. Non sa cosa stia accadendo, né perché i resti della Starkiller si stiano assemblando per riassumere la forma di un nuovo pianeta. Ma quel luogo instabile pulsa di energia e le sussurra parole antiche nelle orecchie. È come su Concord Dawn, quando credeva di impazzire. Solo che non c’è tenebra né malvagità in quel luogo e, di conseguenza, le voci e le visioni sono gentili e luminose. Centinaia, migliaia di adepti della Forza sono stati su Ilum nel corso dei secoli. Ciò che resta di loro smania per farsi ascoltare. Rey sa che deve scacciarli e concentrarsi sui propri passi. Il ghiaccio è scivoloso e deve fare attenzione. Non è il momento di lasciarsi stregare. Da nulla, neppure da lui.

Kylo Ren attende. Indossa un mantello nero come i Sith delle leggende che gli copre il volto quasi del tutto. Non le è mai sembrato tanto inquietante eppure reprime il senso di angoscia che le trasmette e continua ad avanzare.

“Non ti serve la scorta, Rey” le dice, ma lei non ne è così sicura. È come se l’intero pianeta lasciasse confluire la propria energia su quell’immobile figura in nero.

“Spiegami.” Rey si sforza di mantenere la voce ferma ma è difficile. Scariche sottili di elettricità invisibile le percorrono la pelle. “Perché siamo tornati qui? Perché l'hai chiamato Ilum? Sento miriadi di voci che sussurrano. Devi farle smettere.”

Kylo guarda in alto, come se la stesse volutamente ignorando. L’inquietudine che prova si fa più forte. Le sembra di guardare qualcun altro, un uomo morto da tempo, a cui non saprebbe dare un nome, ma che ha conosciuto il Lato Oscuro ed è riuscito a dominarlo. “Una volta esisteva un rito. Ma non è più attuabile da quando abbiamo usato il pianeta per... altri scopi. Almeno non nella vecchia forma.”

“Sbaglio o quella è una traccia di senso di colpa?” Non sa perché lo abbia detto. Forse perché vuole rivedere in lui Kylo Ren e non… chiunque stia occupando la sua mente in quel momento. E toccare uno dei suoi nervi scoperti è il modo più rapido per farlo tornare.

“Tu deduci troppo” le risponde, ed è di nuovo lui.

Rey guarda in alto seguendo il suo sguardo. Il sollievo che prova è immediato. “Come è possibile che senta i suoi pensieri? È un pianeta. I pianeti non hanno una mente.”

“Questo non è un semplice pianeta” le spiega lui, tornando al ruolo di maestro che le impone ogni volta che le loro esistenze si incrociano. “Una volta i kyber ricoprivano l’intera superficie. O almeno così narrano le vecchie storie.”

_Vecchie storie._

Ne ha ascoltate molte in vita sua. Ma adesso dozzine di racconti si fondono insieme nella voce di Kylo Ren, provocandole un senso di vertigine.

Rey lo sente parlare. Racconta di un tempio Jedi, del rito chiamato Messe, del richiamo dei cristalli. Ma la sua voce è una pallida eco in un coro che la culla con una nenia antica. Vede il tempio com’era prima dell’epurazione. Vede aspiranti padawan entrarvi. Lei sa. Il pianeta è cambiato. Frane, terremoti, smottamenti, fiumi di lava. E poi il suo cuore trasformato in un'arma ora distrutta. Il tempio ora è accessibile da un solo punto. Ed è lassù, in alto.

_Devo andare. Devo. Mi stanno chiamando._ Si volta e consegna la spada a Chewie. Non sono riuscite a stabilire un legame. Un giorno forse quell’arma recalcitrante troverà un padrone migliore. Poi inizia la sua lunga salita. Non li vede più. Ben, Chewie, il bambino. Ci sono solo rocce e ghiaccio. Avanza senza fermarsi. Si aiuta con le mani quando il sentiero si fa più scosceso. Uno spuntone di pietra le lacera il guanto sinistro e raggiunge la carne. La fitta lancinante non riesce a fermarla.

_Attenta…_

La voce di Luke la mette in guardia. Il maestro è lì con lei. Il freddo anestetizza la ferita sul suo palmo. Non è il momento di fermarsi. Non ora che la meta è a pochi passi. Quella che si trova davanti agli occhi una volta era una costruzione. Ora è in rovina, a picco su un dirupo, abbandonata e triste. L’ingresso è ostruito da un pesante lastrone di ghiaccio che le rimanda il suo goffo riflesso. Non si riconosce nei pesanti abiti di Han Solo. Il suo viso è arrossato e gli occhi le lacrimano. Solo le labbra non hanno subito danni. Avere la prontezza di ricoprirle con un unguento che ha trovato tra le cose di Leia è stata l’idea migliore della giornata.

Rey sa cosa deve fare. Lo sa perché è stata lì migliaia di volte, con ogni giovane Jedi che ha compiuto la sua cerca. Lo sa e agisce di conseguenza, concentrandosi, perché dovrà agire da sola. Non ha un maestro che possa facilitarle il cammino. E deve farlo prima che il sole tramonti.

Chiude gli occhi e lascia che la Forza fluisca attraverso di lei. Anche il ghiaccio ne fa parte, come tutto ciò che esiste. È stata la sua prima lezione e non la dimenticherà mai. Lei fa parte dell’acqua gelata a cui ordina di sciogliersi, dello scroscio improvviso, dei rivoli che corrono verso valle, dell’aria che sa di stantio e che le arriva addosso quando la via è sgombra. E Rey si sente viva e leggera. Non ha più freddo. Non sente più dolore. Procede all’interno ignorando il forte odore di muffa. Uno spesso strato di terriccio e polvere ricopre i pavimenti dei grandi saloni abbandonati. Il silenzio fa rimbombare i suoi passi e le fa mancare il fiato.

_Non avere paura._

Rey percorre i lunghi corridoi mentre altre voci le fanno da guida.

_Attenta._

Luke. Ma altri sussurrano. È consapevole di correre il rischio di smarrirsi ma non potrebbe fermarsi neppure se lo volesse. Svolta dopo svolta comprende di essere finita in un labirinto e di non avere preso punti di riferimento. Ma non ha paura. Non sa dove sta andando ma non ha importanza. È come se una mano amica la spingesse gentilmente sulla schiena invitandola a procedere, a vagare, a non fare domande.

_Porte, curve, altre svolte, angoli, nicchie, segreti..._

_“Azzurro. Il mio è azzurro” _mormora un bambino ormai morto da secoli.

Altre voci. Verde. Viola. Riverberi nelle pietre che all’improvviso la circondano.

_Viola, davvero. Non ho mai visto nulla di così vivido._

Uno splendore raro, degno di pochi. Il bambino che lo trova è fiero e orgoglioso. Ha vissuto due generazioni prima. Rey conosce la sua storia, come quella di tutti loro.

Il tempio ha un’energia limpida. Non assomiglia a niente che abbia mai conosciuto. Non c’è dualità né conflitto. Il tempio sfocia nella caverna. Il tempio _è soltanto _lo scrigno che racchiude la caverna e tutto, alla fine si fa chiaro. Il suolo su cui poggia i piedi è ora un tappeto di cristalli che riverberano dei colori sacri ai Jedi, verde, blu, giallo, viola, perfino arancio, come la luce che filtra in un prisma. Ma sono di una trasparenza purissima. Rey si chiede come possa sceglierne uno e solo uno. Se potesse, vorrebbe per sé tutto quell’immenso potere. Ma non può. È un desiderio oscuro. Luke glielo ricorda apparendole davanti, il volto burbero e uno sguardo di rimprovero.

_Perdonami… _pensa Rey vagando ancora, cercando un segno qualunque che possa indicarle come agire.

La voce di Luke si fa sottilmente ansiosa. _“Devi fare in fretta, Rey. Se cala la notte, resterai bloccata qui. Il ghiaccio chiuderà l’uscita fino alla prossima alba. E la prossima alba non arriverà prima di diciotto giorni.”_

Lo sa. Ne è consapevole. Ma l’ha semplicemente dimenticato, vittima dell’incanto dei cristalli. Quel pensiero la manda nel panico. Era forse questo il piano di Kylo Ren? Intrappolarla lì?

_Avrebbe potuto uccidermi o lasciarmi morire almeno un paio di volte da quando l’ho raggiunto. Non devo essere paranoica. Tenterà di uccidermi, ma lo farà quando entrambi avremo una spada. No. Non è così. Lui non può. Non vuole e non ne è in grado. Siamo in balia di qualcosa di più forte. Eppure tenteremo. E tenteremo ancora._

La luce si accende improvvisa e abbagliante. È come se una stella fosse scesa fino a lei. Pulsa brillantissima davanti ai sui occhi come un diamante incastonato sulla punta di una stalattite. Rey capisce che è suo. È il suo cristallo, quello che segnerà il suo passaggio allo stadio successivo. Esita solo un istante…

…_O forse sono trascorse ore?_

Poi allunga la mano ferita e lo stacca delicatamente. Il kyber è vivo, vibra, pulsa, comunica, risana. Sussurra storie. Le mostra il passato, il presente, il futuro. Rey non riesce a mantenere l’equilibrio. Le gira la testa ed è costretta a sedersi e poi a stendersi. Nausea ed euforia si mescolano. Vede se stessa bambina. Stracci e tristezza. Sudiciume e nodi fra i capelli. Qualcuno la chiama “piccolo mostro”. Non vuole ricordare. Odore di vino, dolore, e ancora sporcizia. Poi tutto cambia e vede lui, un bambino dai capelli neri che ride felice gridando “Fammi pilotare, papà!” e quello che lo insegue è…

“Sei ancora troppo piccolo, Ben!”

“Non è vero! Sono grande! Fammi provare, papà!”

Han, giovane. Han, sereno. Han come lei non l’ha mai conosciuto.

_Non ti smarrire, ragazza. Non ora._

Un vecchio dal volto gentile incorniciato da una barba bianca, e dall’aria saggia. Poi un uomo alto, imponente, dall’aspetto pacifico e dai capelli lunghi. La guardano mentre lei non ha proprio voglia di alzarsi. Se si muove svanirà tutto, e lei non vuole lasciarsi sfuggire altre verità.

“Chi siete?” sussurra Rey rendendosi conto di stare fissando il soffitto della caverna. Sposta lo sguardo leggermente dietro di sé e si trova a guardare il volto del giovane più bello che abbia mai visto. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo le ricorda Ben. Lui le tiene la testa sulle ginocchia e le accarezza i capelli con le dita luminescenti. Perché ha quello sguardo inquieto? Che cosa ha visto prima di diventare un Fantasma della Forza?

_Non avere paura, bambina._

“Non ne ho” risponde Rey. Prova un tale senso di pace che vorrebbe restare lì per sempre. Ha troppe domande da fare. E ha tanto sonno.

_Dormire non puoi. La tua sorte questa non è, giovane testona, _la rimprovera il piccolo uomo verde al suo fianco. E lei è ormai certa che quella non può essere altro che un’allucinazione. Omini verdi che parlano in modo strano. Deve avere battuto la testa.

_Adesso so chi sei. E so perché ho avuto paura, _mormora Luke.

“Davvero? Dillo anche a me.”

Ma adesso c’è solo lui. Ben Solo. Autentico. Il viso più giovane di quello che lei conosce. La treccia sottile dei padawan. Gli abiti color sabbia. Lei sa che sta viaggiando. Sa che non è più felice come quando era bambino, ma sta facendo del suo meglio. Sa che a volte ha paura. Sa che gli incubi lo tormentano.

_Devo scuotermi. È davvero qui. È Kylo. È venuto per uccidermi._

Chiunque lui sia, si china su di lei. “Tornerò. Te l’ho promesso.”

Ricorda che ha desiderato toccare quelle labbra, accarezzare quei capelli, quando gli compariva davanti su Ahch-To, reale come lo è ora, manifestandosi ad anni di luce di distanza. Lo ricorda e sa che non è successo e che lo ha rimpianto, negandolo perfino a se stessa. Ma adesso le sta davanti e non è più un giovane padawan. È Ben come lei lo conosce quindi si concede il diritto di vivere quella pazzia fino in fondo, socchiude gli occhi per cogliere in pieno il sapore della sua bocca, la sua morbidezza, perfino quel filo di impazienza e possesso quando la spinge a dischiudere le labbra. E va benissimo così.

_È vero? Sei qui? O sto sognando?_

Ben…

_No. Non è lui. Non può esserlo davvero…_

... si stacca da lei ma Rey non ha il coraggio di guardarlo, né di trattenerlo, di dirgli che non le basta, che è stato bello e che ha di nuovo voglia di piangere.

_Non ora._

Si sente fragile come un vetro in frantumi. Si chiede cosa ne sarà di lei adesso. Poi lui le sussurra un nome all’orecchio, un nome che lei ha già sentito ma non riesce proprio a ricordare dove.

“Lindòrea.” È dolce e antico e carico di promesse. Ha un significato ma la Forza glielo tiene nascosto. “Ci affronteremo là, dove la Luce e l’Oscurità si incontrano”.

_Non voglio, _si dice Rey mentre lui scompare insieme alle altre figure luminose. _Non voglio affrontarti, Ben. Perché doveva finire in questo modo?_

Intorno a lei ora c’è solo la grotta. Il cristallo è ancora stretto nella sua mano sinistra. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato. Deve affrettarsi se non vuole rimanere intrappolata. Deve smettere di pensare alle sue labbra. Lo ha sognato. Deve essere così. Non può pensare che sia arrivato fin lì solo per baciarla e sussurrare parole assurde.

Si alza, sentendo la faccia in fiamme. Non doveva succedere, per questo preferisce pensare a un’allucinazione. Non doveva succedere perché lui è Kylo Ren, l’assassino di Jedi, il sadico torturatore, l’anima senza speranza. Non doveva succedere e non è successo. Deve ritrovare l’uscita prima che sia tardi.

_Dov’era? Non capisco più dove mi trovo…_

Vorrebbe guardare il cristallo ma non ne ha il tempo. Il freddo si sta facendo acuto e tagliente. Presto calerà la notte.

*******

Rey di Jakku si arrampica con l’agilità di un asyyyriak. Sembra non avere alcun bisogno di aiuto e la cosa non lo sorprende. Kylo Ren non sa come se la caverà quando si troverà davanti l’entrata del tempio. Lui non sarebbe riuscito ad aprirla senza l’aiuto di Luke, ma qualcosa gli dice che lei riuscirà nell’impresa. Rey è talmente straordinaria da essere spaventosa.

La cerca con la mente occultando la propria presenza e sorride tra sé quando la sente sciogliere il ghiaccio che ostruisce il passaggio e varcare la soglia. Ora non resta che aspettare e tentare di non pensare che, sull'altra faccia del pianeta, lui ha ucciso suo padre. Lancia uno sguardo al ragazzino e a Chewbacca. Il wookiee trasuda rabbia ed è esattamente ciò che si aspettava. Se ha intenzione di riprovarci, di sparargli addosso come è accaduto proprio in quel luogo, stavolta non lo coglierà impreparato. Quando era piccolo adorava quella montagna di pelo. Questo perché era solo un bambino e i bambini sanno essere davvero stupidi. Una volta suo padre gli ha detto che Chewbacca ha una famiglia, dei figli, una casa a cui tornare. Ma la verità è che era sempre tra i piedi ed era uno dei motivi per cui suo padre se ne andava via così spesso. Han Solo non era fatto per avere una vita stabile. Non avrebbe mai dovuto legarsi a sua madre. Avrebbero dovuto restare entrambi liberi. Invece lui è stato l’ultimo anello della loro insostenibile catena.

Negli anni, quella consapevolezza è cresciuta e ormai ha smesso di nuocergli. Non ha più importanza cosa provasse Ben Solo e in quanti modi si sentisse ferito. Ignorare Chewbacca, al momento è la cosa migliore che possa fare.

Non ha idea di quanto tempo potrà metterci Rey a tornare. Deve trovare una nicchia nella roccia gelata, accendere un fuoco e attenderla lì.

_Tutto questo perché non ho abbattuto il Falcon quando ho potuto. Tutto questo perché studiare i suoi assurdi comportamenti è la cosa più interessante che mi sia successa da anni._

Rey è esattamente questo. Interessante. La Forza la brama e la manovra. E lei non sa ancora bene cosa farne.

_Avrebbe potuto essere tutto diverso se tu non fossi così legata al tuo assurdo concetto di “bene”, scavarifiuti. Avremmo potuto costruire il mondo che volevi._

Si dedica all’accensione del fuoco in assoluto silenzio. Quando la fiamma alla fine crepita il wookiee è risalito sul Falcon ma il ragazzino è ancora impalato di fronte a lui, intento a fissarlo. Sperava di essersene liberato grazie alla tendenza di Rey a raccogliere e aiutare le creature più ridicole e indifese come quel piccolo droide a cui hanno dato la caccia un anno fa. Ma _Han _sembra non voler mollare la presa su di lui.

Kylo Ren lo lascia fare quando gli si siede vicino. Non che gli interessi se muore assiderato, ma riconosce i vestiti pesanti che ha addosso. Erano di sua madre. Hanno perfino dei piccoli fiori ricamati in argento sulla giacca e sul bordo dei pantaloni. Se Rey ha saccheggiato l’armadio di Han Solo, per quel piccolo straccione sono dovuti ricorrere a qualcosa della sua taglia, poco importa se pensato per una ragazza.

Kylo Ren gli allunga una barretta proteica, poi riprende a ignorarlo. Ci vorranno ore, ma lui non ha voglia di fare conversazione, men che meno con un minatore esaltato di dodici anni.

Riattizza il fuoco due volte prima di mettersi a calcolare il tempo che passa. Sperava che l’intera questione si risolvesse più rapidamente. Nessun aspirante Jedi può metterci così tanto a rintracciare un kyber. O almeno non un aspirante Jedi con le qualità di Rey. Si avvolge meglio nel mantello. Il freddo comincia a farsi sentire ma i vestiti che ha addosso sono termoregolanti e gli impediranno di congelare. Tuttavia vorrebbe impedirsi di chiudere gli occhi e concedersi qualche minuto di sonno. Se chiude gli occhi vede sua madre. Giovane e sorridente. Che racconta di nuovo la stessa fiaba inventata per lui. E non vuole vederla. Non pensava a quei momenti da anni.

Gli sembra quasi di sentire il tempo riavvolgersi. È una strana malia. Il profumo di sua madre era la sua sicurezza. Placava i suoi scatti di rabbia, metteva a tacere le sue paure. Poi è svanito quando lei gli ha voltato le spalle. Lei ha scelto altri _figli_, migliori di lui. Rey… Rey è una di loro. Rey era lì. Le ha tenuto la mano mentre moriva. Rey ha il suo profumo. Rey sa di olio e spezie. È un sapore familiare e confortante e lui lo sente sulle labbra. È l’unguento che sua madre usava contro le screpolature da freddo. Lo sente come se lei fosse lì, con il suo respiro, la sua bocca esitante, il suo calore ancora sconosciuto. Lo sente come se lei fosse fra le sue mani.

Sta sognando di baciarla, con il cuore in gola e la mente sconvolta dalle vertigini. Sta sognando di baciarla, quindi deve essersi addormentato. Il suo inconscio gli gioca strani scherzi. Il suo inconscio farebbe meglio a tacere.

_Svegliati, _si impone. Ma nulla cambia, neppure il sapore di Rey, la piccola ladra di unguenti. Ha preso il Falcon, ha frugato tra i vestiti, ha rubato perfino i cosmetici di sua madre.

_Sta tentando di prendersi anche me._

“Perché non posso andare anch’io a cercare il mio kyber?”

La voce dell’invadente ragazzino lo scuote, lo strappa a quella sensazione fin troppo concreta per appartenere a un sogno. Ma quel sapore dolce non vuole andarsene.

“Credevo volessi diventare un Sith. E per i Sith non è così che funziona.”

“E come funziona?”

_Quanto tempo è passato?_

Sta per calare la notte. Il gelo che penetra perfino nel suo mantello è un segnale d’allarme che non può ignorare. Le ombre stanno diventando lunghe e minacciose.

“Torna sul Falcon” ordina al ragazzino alzandosi. “Se resti qui fuori gelerai.”

“E la ragazza nervosa?”

Kylo Ren solleva gli occhi verso l’ingresso del tempio. Resterà visibile ancora per poco.

“Vai” insiste e il ragazzino finalmente si allontana verso il vecchio mercantile.

È più veloce di lei ad arrivare in cima. Lei ha praticamente scalato. Rey ha dei limiti mentali. Non riesce a capire quanto la Forza possa essere piegata e utilizzata. Non sente quasi le rocce sotto i piedi. Non è solo la sua volontà. La Forza lo spinge, vuole che arrivi in cima. Poi vede finalmente l’ingresso. Il ghiaccio che lo copre si sta facendo spesso e compatto e sta calando verso il suolo come la lama di un coltello. Ma Rey è all’esterno, perfettamente al sicuro. E sorride come non l’ha mai vista fare. Gli sembra davvero soltanto una bambina, con quella schiera di denti soddisfatti in vista e le fossette sulle guance. Sono pensieri ridicoli misti a sollievo che non riesce a trattenere.

Rey solleva il pugno stretto verso di lui. “Ce l’ho. Ed è bellissimo. Adesso sei davvero nei guai, Ben Solo.”

****

Rey non saprebbe definire esattamente in cosa consista un’esperienza mistica, eppure è quasi certa di averne appena vissuta una. Non è certa di volerla ripetere, ma ora che è fuori dal tempio sente che la Forza l’ha toccata come non è mai successo prima, neppure su Ahch-To.

Il buio sta calando, ma nei suoi occhi c’è solo luce. È una sensazione che di sicuro passerà, ma, per un istante, intorno a lei vede solo l’assoluta meraviglia dell’universo e si sente di nuovo nella pietra, nell’acqua gelata, nei cristalli di ghiaccio che fluttuano e si posano fra i capelli neri di Ben e la sensazione non è mai stata tanto assoluta e violenta. Finalmente riesce a vederlo in faccia. Nessun respiratore, nessun cappuccio calato sugli occhi. Nessuna maschera.

_Eri lì dentro con me, vero? Non ti ho sognato. Devo saperlo._

Rey fa un passo verso di lui. Deve stare attenta a dove mette i piedi. Non ha bisogno del suo aiuto e, soprattutto, non vuole che lui se ne convinca. Nelle ultime ventiquattro ore le ha salvato la vita e gliel’ha risparmiata. Non vuole avere ulteriori debiti nei suoi confronti.

“Com’è stato? Cosa hai visto, Rey?”

_Nostalgia? Perché me lo stai chiedendo con lo stesso guardo che dovevi avere il giorno in cui sei entrato lì dentro alla ricerca del tuo cristallo…_

Dovrebbe smetterla di continuare a fissarlo e a porsi domande per cui non c’è risposta. Perché non si azzarderà mai a chiederglielo direttamente.

_Eri lì dentro, con me? Mi hai baciata davvero, Leader Supremo Kylo Ren?_

“Esaltante. Non sapevo che i cristalli fossero tutti bianchi. Ma ne ho colto i riflessi. Dimmi, diventeranno del colore della luce che li attraversa? O funziona in un altro modo? Viola… ne esistono di viola. Ma non ce ne erano di rossi. Perché non ho colto barlumi rossi?”

Lui resta zitto mentre Rey si rende conto che potrebbe parlarne per sempre ma non conosce le parole adatte.

“Scendiamo” le ordina in modo brusco, ma lei non trova nulla da obiettare, anzi lo precede di tre passi, leggera e consapevole come non lo è mai stata, incurante del ghiaccio che rischia di farla cadere. Solamente quando arrivano in fondo si volta a guardarlo di nuovo.

“Devo chiedertelo. Ho visto cose, lì dentro. Ho sentito voci. Ti sei connesso a me, mentre cercavo la pietra?”

“Se l’ho fatto, non è stato volontario” le risponde.

_E questo non vuol dire nulla. _

“Ho sentito un nome. Lindòrea. Sai cosa significa?”

Lo vede spalancare gli occhi e coglie nelle sue iridi scure una scintilla di rabbia.

“Come conosci Lindòrea?”

Rey si impone di non arretrare. È incredibile quanto ancora riesca a farle paura.

“Ho sentito la tua voce. Hai detto che ci saremmo affrontati lì.”

Lui la fissa con sospetto, poi scuote la testa. “Impossibile. Lindòrea non esiste. Era un luogo immaginario dove mia madre ambientata le favole che inventava per me.”

Sentirlo parlare di Leia le provoca una fitta al cuore. Forse non c’è altro. Forse, mentre era nel tempio, ha solo colto i suoi ricordi d’infanzia.

_Dove la luce e l’oscurità si incontrano…_

“Allora credo sia inutile muoversi da qui. Dammi il tempo di costruire la mia spada. Cercherò di fare in fretta.” La sensazione inebriante che ha provato alla fine del rituale sta svanendo. Non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di guardare il kyber stretto nel suo pugno.

“Puoi riutilizzare l’elsa. Non era affatto assemblata male.”

“Tu pensa ai fatti tuoi” gli risponde avviandosi verso il Falcon.

_Un consiglio? Non mi servono i tuoi consigli. E a me nessuno ha mai raccontato favole. Tieniti pure i tuoi segreti, Kylo Ren. Tieniti i racconti di tua madre. Non la meritavi._

Sale a bordo, si chiude nella cabina che apparteneva a Han e finalmente apre il pugno per osservare il suo cristallo. È una piccola scheggia irregolare che riverbera di tutti i colori dello spettro, tranne il rosso. Il rosso continua ad essere assente.

_Non mi deludere, ti prego. Io cercherò di essere degna._

Lo depone sul letto accanto alla spada malfunzionante che Chewbacca ha avuto l’accortezza di lasciare lì, poi si toglie di dosso i vestiti pesanti di Han Solo che la fanno sentire particolarmente impacciata e infine respira profondamente. Ha tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno e dispone ogni pezzo necessario sul pavimento, formando un cerchio quasi perfetto e sedendosi al centro. Non commetterà più gli stessi errori. Finalmente ha le idee molto chiare. Visualizza la sua arma. Quel pianeta pulsante di Forza la sta guidando. No. Davvero non le occorre un Maestro. Non più. Le voci che ha udito nella caverna, Luke, il vecchio, il piccolo uomo verde, il ragazzo gentile e bellissimo e tutti i bambini padawan che hanno cercato il loro cristallo su Ilum, danzano nei suoi pensieri e la loro presenza si fa viva e gentile. I pezzi di metallo fluttuano, Rey solleva le mani e le sue dita danzano senza toccarli. Non è necessario. Un tassello dopo l’altro la sua arma mistica si compone. Il guscio, i cavi, i collegamenti, la nicchia aurea che brilla come un gioiello e infine il kyber che la accoglie, si lega a lei e si sottomette gentilmente al suo volere.

_Questo è un altro passo verso il mio posto nel mondo. Perché so che esiste. È lì che sto andando. Forse il suo nome è Lindòrea._

*****

Trascorrono appena due ore prima che Rey esca di nuovo dal portellone di imbarco del Millennium Falcon. È sola, ma Kylo Ren sa che il wookiee e il ragazzino li stanno osservando dal ponte di comando.

Qualcosa nel suo sguardo è cambiato. Kylo Ren non si sorprende. Adesso fa davvero parte dell’Ordine. Quindi è a tutti gli effetti una sua nemica.

_E cos’è stata fino ad oggi?_

Osserva con attenzione l’elsa che lei impugna. È eccessivamente lunga, ma sottile e aggraziata. Le dona. Se fossero amici le chiederebbe di poterla studiare meglio. Ma sono avversari e lui si limita a constatare che Rey ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.

_“_Quando vuoi, Rey di Jakku” le dice preparandosi all’ennesimo scontro.

Lei sorride, fiera come una belva ansiosa di mordere. Poi accende la spada e il laser risplende possente e vivo di luce.

_Gialla…?_

Poi Kylo Ren supera quel momento di sorpresa e si prepara ad attaccare.


	7. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vincerò. E dopo? Stai brillando, Kylo Ren. Vedo di nuovo quella luce in te. Cos’è? Senti anche tu quest’euforia?"

6.

_Now I want the water to wash away all my sins_  
_The wind to blow away my thoughts without meaning_  
_The fire to burn away my thickened skin_

_Everything has a reason for its happening_  
_Can't you tell it's your own spell and_  
_Everyone has to dance his dance like anyone_  
_Can't break free of destiny_  
_We should open new doors_

(_Epica, Dance of Fate)_

Rey di Jakku si sente scivolare di nuovo in uno stato di euforia, come se non fosse mai uscita dalla caverna dei cristalli. È quel pianeta. È il suo kyber. È quell’energia che la attraversa squassandola come…

_Finn direbbe che assomiglia all’amore. Io dico che è come la sbronza che mi sono presa a dodici anni assaggiando l’Halmad Prime._

Soppesa con cura la sua nuova spada. Prova l’elsa passandola da una mano all’altra e impugnandola con la lama rivolta verso il basso. È totalmente diversa da quella costruita in precedenza. È un prolungamento del suo braccio e le trasmette una leggera sensazione di solletico fino al polso. Prima di assemblarla non sapeva quale sarebbe stato il risultato finale. È come se si fosse composta da sola davanti ai suoi occhi chiedendole semplicemente di assecondarla.

Con un gioco veloce di polso la fa roteare. Gli occhi del ragazzino di nome Han la guardano affascinati. Rey sa che non la considera più una truffa, una falsa Jedi, una dilettante. E quando avrà sconfitto Kylo Ren anche i suoi ultimi dubbi saranno fugati.

_E, se vorrai ancora un maestro, potremo riparlarne._

Chewie le ricorda di non abbassare la guardia ma lei si sente sicura. Troppo, probabilmente. Ma riuscirà a stupire il suo avversario e questo rappresenterà un notevole vantaggio.

“Signorina Rey, spero si renda conto che il sole ormai è calato e che presto gelerà lei, gelerà il Millennium Falcon e geleremo anche noi all’interno” la informa C-3PO con il suo solito ottimismo.

Lei non la vede in modo tanto negativo. È sicura che il motore a fusione del Falcon potrà resistere benissimo al freddo, ma l’ultima parola spetta a Chewbacca.

“Non so quanto durerà.” Rey si rivolge al Wookiee cercando di apparire tranquilla, anche se sta smaniando per uscire all’esterno. “Lui è un osso duro. Se ci fossero problemi, partite senza di me. Troverò il modo di raggiungervi.”

“Raggiungerci? E come?” Il ragazzino le rivolge un sorrisetto saccente. “Vuoi fregargli il caccia, vero? Se lo scopre ti distrugge, lo sai?”

“Distruggerci a vicenda è esattamente ciò che vogliamo” gli fa notare Rey. In realtà pensava semplicemente di farsi tornare a prendere. Ma quel ragazzino deve avere un istinto criminale innato che tende ad attribuire anche agli altri.

_Distruggerci a vicenda..._

Di nuovo quella menzogna. Ma lei e Ben non riescono più neppure a parlare, quindi non ha davvero scelta. Lui esita quando deve colpirla. Ormai è una certezza. Può e deve approfittarne.

_“Ha lasciato il Primo Ordine. Non credi che basti?”_

La voce del ragazzo che l’ha soccorsa nella caverna le riempie i pensieri. Quindi almeno lui non l’ha sognato. Quanto al resto, a quel bacio imprevisto e fasullo, al sapore della bocca di Ben, più ubriacante perfino di una sbronza a base di Halmad Prime…

_“Vai via di qui, ragazza. Vattene subito. Non costringerlo a farti del male.”_

Rey scuote la testa come a voler scacciare un insetto fastidioso. È troppo tardi. È stato troppo tardi dal momento in cui Kylo Ren è entrato nella sua testa forzando i suoi pensieri più nascosti.

Chewie le dice che lui non andrà da nessuna parte. Prevedibile. Non si era aspettata niente di diverso.

“Invece sì” insiste Rey. “Il motore del Falcon tenuto a basso regime può mantenersi funzionante ma il gelo non deve arrivare ai circuiti.”

Il Wookiee le risponde che non succederà, che il Falcon è una nave dalle mille risorse. Lei ne è consapevole, ma l’istinto le sta dicendo che sarà molto meglio trovarsi al più presto lontani da lì. Non c’è nulla di razionale. Sa solo che se resteranno potrebbe accadere loro qualcosa di orribile.

“Posso invitarla a indossare abiti più pesanti?” domanda C-3PO.

“No. Devo muovermi velocemente. Mi sarebbero d’intralcio.” Non vuole ritrovarsi impedita da strati di vestiario. Ben è in grado di surclassarla fisicamente. Lei deve fare affidamento sull’agilità.

“Vorrei farle notare che il principe Ben in questo momento è perfettamente protetto dal freddo e questo rappresenta un notevole vantaggio per lui” insiste il droide protocollare.

“Chiamalo un’altra volta _principe Ben_ e giuro che ti smonto pezzo per pezzo, ti faccio fondere e ti trasformo in un servizio di posate” lo minaccia Rey. La cosa la irrita in modo irrazionale.

“Che ragazza terribile…” si lamenta quell’ammasso di viti dorate mentre R2-D2 le rivolge un bip di augurio.

“Grazie. Ne avrò bisogno.” Rey si ferma esitando un ultimo istante. Ci sono ipotesi a cui non vuole neppure pensare. Ma i suoi compagni sono vicini alla vittoria. Hanno il generale Hux nelle loro mani. Se Kylo Ren dovesse tornare, gli equilibri duramente conquistati andrebbero di nuovo in pezzi. “Chewie…” La bocca le si è fatta asciutta. “Chewie, se mi uccide, non perdere tempo. Fai fuoco sul suo caccia e decolla. Se mi uccide, scappa e lascialo qui a morire. Io distruggerò il suo comunicatore in modo che non possa farsi recuperare dallo Star Destroyer né da nessun altro.”

Potrebbe rendersi necessario. Neppure uno come lui può sopravvivere troppo a lungo in quel posto. Distruggendo il Tie gli verrà tolta ogni possibilità di muoversi. Che la sua ammiraglia resti pure in orbita intorno a Ilum per sempre mentre lui si consuma per la fame e per il freddo.

_“Sai essere davvero crudele, Rey.” _Il ragazzo senza nome si insinua di nuovo nella sua mente. Ma sembra quasi divertito.

_Ha cominciato lui, _pensa ricordando ogni singola volta in cui Kylo Ren ha agito senza farsi scrupoli.

_È ora…_

Rey rivolge un cenno di saluto ai suoi compagni poi apre il portellone d’ingresso del Falcon. Lui è lì. Non si stupirebbe più di tanto se scoprisse che non si è mosso di un millimetro da quando si sono salutati. La sta aspettando e Rey legge chiaramente l’ansia sul suo viso. Sorride, poi accende la sua nuova spada.

_Sembra un sole pieno di vita, vero? _Lo stupore negli occhi di Kylo Ren è la sua ricompensa più grande. Si sente carica e decisa. Non percorre la passerella che conduce a terra. Non sarebbe una cosa adatta al momento. Un salto, una piroetta e poi cala con la spada su di lui. Le piace. Le piace librarsi senza peso. Le trasmette una sensazione di potere. È come se la Forza la avvolgesse completamente. Non ha più bisogno di imitare Kylo Ren. Di modellare se stessa su di lui. È libera. Non possono più essere alla pari. Deve prevalere.

Come immaginava, lui le è superiore quanto a forza fisica e para i suoi affondi respingendola indietro. Rey lo asseconda quando si rende conto che vuole portare la battaglia su un terreno più adatto. La parete di roccia e le due navi non sono altro che ostacoli che intralciano il loro duello. Si stanno allontanando dalla zona conosciuta alternando attacchi e difese e Rey comincia a prevedere le sue mosse. Deve stancarlo, renderlo meno fermo sulle gambe. È troppo alto per avere il pieno controllo del proprio equilibrio e, con quella stazza, non può reggere a lungo il ritmo. Se inizia a usare la Forza le cose cambieranno ma per ora Kylo Ren si limita a combattere e lei intende approfittarne.

_Vincerò. E dopo? Stai brillando, Kylo Ren. Vedo di nuovo quella luce in te. Cos’è? Senti anche tu quest’euforia?_

Si ritrovano al centro del nulla, una pianura di ghiaccio livido attraversata da rivoli di lava. E lui risplende. Kylo Ren risplende ogni volta che lei attacca. E ogni volta lei sente la Forza crescere. Ogni colpo è una scarica di adrenalina. Ogni colpo le regala consapevolezza.

\--------

_Sorprendente…_

Non ha mai visto prima una spada di quel colore. Sa che ne esistono ma sono rare. Neppure tra le reliquie reperite nel corso dei suoi viaggi con Luke Skywalker sono riusciti a trovare un kyber giallo. Vederla brillare lo ipnotizza. Ma c’è dell’altro. È la spada _di Rey_. È un prolungamento della sua essenza e se ne sente attratto come se afferrarla fosse l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno.

_Non ha senso. È solo una spada laser. _Eppure non riesce a fare a meno di seguirne i movimenti, di ascoltarne il suono mentre fende l’aria. Sta abbassando la guardia. È distratto e lei è aggressiva e tenace.

Arretra rendendosi conto che il terreno gli è sfavorevole. È troppo scoperto e Rey continua a saltellargli intorno come un tooka in cerca d’affetto. Solo che lei vuole fargli la pelle. Deve usare il suo vero vantaggio per portarla altrove. Rey non padroneggia ancora del tutto l’uso della Forza. Lui sì. La formazione rocciosa che appare alle sue spalle come un’escrescenza nel deserto gelato è l’arma che stava cercando. La roccia va in frantumi, frammenti appuntiti fluttuano nell’aria, poi Kylo Ren glieli scaglia addosso come una pioggia di meteoriti.

Lei ha la prontezza di spirito di sollevare la mano sinistra e fermare quegli improvvisati proiettili a mezz’aria.

_E senza il minimo sforzo._

Deve smettere di sottovalutarla. Deve smettere di dimenticare che i loro poteri si equivalgono.

_Chi sei e perché esisti? _

In quel tempo ristretto lui balza più oltre mettendo una notevole distanza tra loro due. Si ritrova tra le rocce appuntite ricoperte di ghiaccio. Non sa quanto sia stata una buona idea ma al momento gli è sembrata l’unica opzione possibile. Ritrova la posizione più idonea, rotea la spada e attende. Rey sta correndo verso il sito monolitico. Sciocca. Avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo immediatamente usando la Forza invece ha scelto di affannarsi in quel modo. Sono di nuovo i suoi costrutti mentali a fermarla. Quando i suoi passi si fanno più vicini, lui le va incontro, pronto ad affondare la spada. Si era aspettato una sua parata così come sapeva che la Forza l’avrebbe sbilanciata se le fosse arrivato addosso con tutto il suo peso.

La lama aurea stride contro la sua. “È splendida” le dice.

“Oh, sì. E ti farà a pezzi.” Lei è veloce e sguscia di lato togliendosi dalla pessima situazione in cui l’ha messa. Si infila tra le rocce, veloce come una folata di vento. 

“Vieni a prendermi” grida infilandosi nel labirinto naturale.

_Stai tentando di mettermi in trappola?_

È un gioco a cui non vuole partecipare. Si concentra e il sito monolitico si sgretola riducendosi in polvere. La sua avversaria, rimasta allo scoperto, gli si lancia addosso come se non aspettasse altro. Kylo Ren arretra istintivamente quando lei lo colpisce alla cintura con la punta della spada.

_Ritenta, ragazza._

L’unica cosa che è riuscita a ottenere è stata distruggere il comunicatore e lui al momento non ne ha bisogno. Ma sembra soddisfatta anche se non gli ha fatto neppure un graffio. Lui la allontana di nuovo con un gesto della mano.

_Distanza… _riflette Kylo Ren usando la Forza per respingerla indietro.

“Giochi sporco, vero?” grida lei e riscoprire la furia nei suoi occhi lo rende soddisfatto.

“Puoi sempre ricambiare, Jedi!”

E lei ricambia. Il braccio teso contro di lui, per aiutare la concentrazione, gli scaraventa addosso quell’energia che non controlla ancora del tutto. Lui resiste, ben piantato sui piedi nonostante il terreno scivoloso. È una situazione già vissuta. Sono di nuovo in stallo. Ma la terra vibra. Il suolo di Ilum ondeggia sotto i suoi piedi mentre le placche si contraggono per raggiungere il nucleo con uno spasmo geofisico.

_Un terremoto... Prevedibile._

Poi il cielo notturno si accende di una luce rosso vivido, improvvisa e violenta che lo costringe a coprirsi gli occhi. Conosce quell’effetto. È quello che segue a un’esplosione. Solo che questa è stata di dimensioni inconcepibili.

Non è concordato, ma entrambi guardano verso l’alto dimenticando la battaglia. Lo spettacolo spaventoso di quella luce distruttiva non sembra volersi dissolvere.

“Cosa avete fatto? Un’altra arma per sterminare interi pianeti?” Rey è sull’orlo dell’isteria e la sua voce non riesce a nasconderlo.

“No, quella è…” Kylo Ren si rende conto di avere la bocca asciutta. “Quello è un intero sistema ridotto in cenere. Come minimo. Ma non è stato indotto da nessuna arma.”

Un evento di tale portata può influire sull’esistenza di altri pianeti anche a distanza di anni luce. Esserne testimone è un’esperienza spaventosa. È certo che migliaia di vite, in tutta la galassia, siano ora in preda al terrore.

_E sta accadendo qui e ora… la luce ci giunge così come si mostra. Non c’è inganno. Il tempo è piegato. Annullato._

“E voi non ne sapete nulla, vero?” Rey gli si scaglia contro rabbiosa obbligandolo a distogliere gli occhi dal cielo color sangue e a occuparsi di lei. Non ha il tempo per convincerla che quello che hanno visto è uno spaventoso evento naturale. L’aria è satura di luce morente. Sente Ilum gridare di dolore e sa che per Rey è lo stesso. Gli sembra quasi che i suoi organi interni vengano lacerati dallo stesso strazio.

Le spade si incrociano ma gli occhi di Rey sono pieni di lacrime. Lei non sta pensando alla battaglia. “La sento. La Forza è dilaniata. Sta chiedendo aiuto. Perché non posso aiutarla?”

È un concetto inesprimibile a parole ma lui la comprende perfettamente. Avverte il suolo tremare sotto i piedi in modo ancora più violento, ma continua a colpire mentre il terreno si crepa lasciando ribollire la lava in superficie. Rey perde l’equilibrio. Lui combatte l’istinto di afferrarla. Solo quando lei è a terra le concede la resa.

“Basta così, Rey.” La Forza urla. Non li vuole lì. È tutto completamente sbagliato. Le stanno facendo del male. Ma non lascerà che quel momento di assoluta follia passi senza averle parlato. “Può cambiare tutto, ora. Tu sai di essere importante. Qui. Tu sai che non sta accadendo per caso.”

Lei solleva di nuovo la spada e lo costringe a parare con un movimento goffo e debole.

“L’hai detto tu stesso. Io sono niente.”

“È vero. Ma il fatto che tu sia niente vuol dire una sola cosa. Che puoi diventare qualunque cosa tu voglia. Ma è questo il punto cruciale. Devi capire cosa vuoi davvero.” Deve esserci un modo per farle comprendere. Averla come nemica è un enorme spreco.

“E tu, Ben? L’hai capito? Hai capito cosa vuoi davvero?” Non c’è rabbia nelle sue parole. Solo schiettezza. La osserva rialzarsi goffamente. Il calore della lava sta rendendo difficile a entrambi respirare.

_Io non voglio più nulla, Rey._

Rimane a fissarla privo di domande e certezze, con il ricordo fugace di un sogno e delle sue labbra che avevano lo stesso profumo di sua madre. Un’altra scossa si rivela provvidenziale per strapparlo da quell’assurda malia e permettergli di colpirla e rimandarla a terra.

Ma lei compie una rotazione su se stessa puntellandosi a terra e dandosi una spinta per rialzarsi. Gli ci vuole un attimo per capire cosa sia successo. Una seconda lama gialla risplende all’altro capo dell’elsa. È un’asta di luce dall'impugnatura centrale e Rey fa roteare l’arma intorno al corpo regalandogli uno spettacolo mortale di velocità e di grazia. Sorride, fiera di se stessa. Ha chiaramente atteso il momento migliore per spiazzarlo con la rivelazione della vera natura dell’arma che ha costruito.

Due lame. Una per estremità. Rey di Jakku ha creato il proprio vantaggio con le sue mani. La doppia spada laser vola intorno al suo corpo e lei la asseconda. Sembra dotata di vita propria. Lui sa che si tratta di un’abilità che lei ha coltivato per tutta la vita ma ha l’impressione comunque che il modo in cui giostra abbia qualcosa di magico. Ma non può permettersi di restarne incantato. Deve reagire, colpisce di taglio, affonda, aggredisce, ma ogni suo colpo viene parato con una rapidità spaventosa. Kylo Ren arretra. La sua superiorità con la spada non serve più a nulla. La piccola cercatrice di rifiuti lo sta mettendo all’angolo.

\-----

Rey non crede di essere mai stata tanto soddisfatta. Non importa a quale genere appartenga il cataclisma che la circonda. Se lui ne è responsabile, allora sta per pagarla definitivamente. Ha distrutto il suo comunicatore. Se le cose dovessero mettersi male, Chewbacca distruggerà il suo Tie e lui sarà impossibilitato a comunicare con la sua ammiraglia.

Ma le cose _non _si metteranno male. Perché, quando ha visto l’altra lama emergere dal lato opposto dell’elsa, l’espressione sorpresa e preoccupata di Kylo Ren le ha regalato la certezza di avere la vittoria in pugno.

Perché lui è insicuro, ha paura, comincia credere di poter essere sconfitto. Rey non si è mai sentita tanto determinata. Deve avere a che fare con il senso di angoscia che le ha ghermito lo stomaco.

Ha appena assistito alla morte di un sistema planetario, Ilum sta cadendo in pezzi intorno a lei ed è certa che abbia a che fare con il Lato Oscuro. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Nessun altro elemento può essere così negativo e letale. Un _No _costante ed afflitto pulsa nei suoi pensieri. La Forza, amica e viva, sta sanguinando e prova dolore. Se ne capisse l’essenza, Rey potrebbe pensare a come essere di aiuto. Ma lei è solo una ragazza in balia di un potere cosmico ed eterno. Se lui fosse ancora Ben, potrebbe chiedergli il suo appoggio. Ma lui è solo il suo nemico. Probabilmente, assistere a quel grado di distruzione lo rende felice.

Una parte della mente di Rey si rende conto che il freddo è scomparso. Placche di terreno galleggiano su rivoli di lava improvvisa. Di quanto si sono allontanati dal tempio? Rey non riesce a calcolare le distanze. Il paesaggio è mutato troppo. Si sbilancia e rischia di cadere mentre frammenti di roccia incandescente le piovono addosso.

_Meteoriti… Frammenti che cercano di riunirsi alla massa originale. Il Falcon…_ pensa.

“Chewie, vai via!” urla nel comunicatore. Non potrebbe mai raggiungerlo in tempo. Un frammento più grande degli altri arriva a velocità smodata verso il suo avversario. Rey vorrebbe gridargli un avvertimento, ma capisce che è tardi. D’istinto lo allontana usando Forza. Ha agito senza riflettere, ma almeno lui è a terra anche se continua stringere ostinatamente la spada spenta. Gli ha salvato la vita ma non può perdere quell’occasione. Lo raggiunge e gli punta la lama alla gola tenendo l’elsa ben stretta con entrambe le mani. È la sua arma. Ora si sente completa. Ma quel mondo mistico sta crollando loro intorno.

_Colpisci. Non pensare. Colpiscilo e sarà finita._

“Siamo…”

_Non ci riesco. Non posso. Non posso farlo._

“Siamo noi” conclude per lei Kylo Ren.

Non possono combattere lì. È stato un errore. La Forza sta impazzendo e rischiano di distruggere la fonte dei kyber appena rinati. Rey solleva la testa. Il Falcon ha preso il volo. I suoi compagni sono in salvo. Non pagheranno per i suoi errori. Il mercantile diventa un punto luminoso ai suoi occhi ed esce dall’atmosfera di Ilum. Rey si rende conto che quello potrebbe essere un addio. Perché non ha avuto il coraggio di uccidere il suo nemico e sa che lui stavolta potrebbe non esitare.

“Dobbiamo andarcene” dice Kylo Ren rialzandosi.

_Cosa?_

“Mi spiace. Sono rimasta a piedi” gli fa notare Rey, troppo sorpresa nel comprendere che il loro duello non avrà una fine neppure quella volta.

Lui la afferra per una mano e, prima che riesca a protestare, si ritrova trascinata in una corsa folle sul terreno che si frantuma sotto i loro piedi. “Dovrò darti un passaggio, allora!” grida lui schivando i frammenti di roccia incandescente che continuano a cadere. Lei vorrebbe dirgli di rallentare. Per ogni suo passo deve farne due. Ma sa che non hanno tempo, e non vuole farsi vedere in difficoltà, quindi si lascia trascinare dalla sua stretta ferma senza dire nulla. La sua mente è concentrata sul Tie. Non le resta che sperare che Chewbacca non l’abbia fatto saltare davvero in aria, altrimenti saranno fregati sul serio. Aveva pensato ad ogni eventualità ma non a quella di fuggire con lui sul suo mezzo.

Con un sospiro di sollievo vede lo splendido caccia nero, intatto anche se in bilico su una voragine che si sta aprendo.

“Sali!” urla Kylo Ren saltando a bordo. Lei lo imita arrampicandosi senza difficoltà. Lui si sistema alla guida e lei resta a guardare.

Osserva come sotto ipnosi le mani di Ben ricoperte dai guanti che si muovono sui comandi e si sente improvvisamente felice che Chewbacca non abbia distrutto quella meraviglia e non solo perché è l’unico mezzo che hanno per fuggire. Si accomoda alle sue spalle catturando con gli occhi ogni dettaglio per poi osservare i suoi gesti che hanno la padronanza di chi li ha compiuti centinaia di volte. Tiene per sé ogni domanda. Sul Tie, sulla Forza, sul disastro a cui hanno assistito e sul loro ruolo. Perché Rey sa che non è stato un caso.

_Un intero sistema ridotto in cenere. E stavolta non c’è nessuno da incolpare. A parte il suo orribile Lato Oscuro. O no?_

Il caccia prende il volo mentre, sotto di loro, Ilum subisce ulteriori ferite.

_Ormai ho perso il conto delle volte in cui ci siamo salvati a vicenda._

Avrebbe potuto affondare la lama nella sua gola. E non l’ha fatto. E ora stanno fuggendo insieme. Non è quello che si aspettava quando ha lasciato la Resistenza.

_Siamo prigionieri di un paradosso? _

Deve ritrovare il Falcon e raggiungere Chewbacca. Se la sua situazione attuale è quella di una prigioniera, allora dovrà darsi da fare per rubare un mezzo dalla Finalizer, se non l’intera Finalizer, e raggiungere i suoi amici al punto d’incontro stabilito.

_Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Ma questo gioiello tecnologico ha l’Iperguida. Se riesco a sottrarglielo è fatta._

La furia degli elementi su Ilum sembra essersi placata mentre il Silencer esce dall’atmosfera. Forse si sono allontanati abbastanza in fretta e il tempio dei Jedi ha resistito. Rey promette a se stessa di tornare a verificare il prima possibile.

Kylo Ren come pilota è migliore di quanto avesse immaginato. Schiva i meteoriti con abilità e naturalezza. Ha il tocco di Han Solo e la cosa non la sorprende. Suo padre deve avergli insegnato a volare fin dai suoi primi anni.

L’immenso Star Destroyer, un’autentica e minacciosa città volante, ora incombe su di loro, ma Kylo Ren sa esattamente dove dirigersi. Quello è il suo mondo. Rey si rende conto di dover decidere in fretta. Di sicuro non si farà imprigionare da lui. Non questa volta. Aver violato la sua mente è una delle cose che non riuscirà mai a perdonargli e non ha nessuna intenzione di ripetere quell’orribile esperienza.

_Non devo essere ridicola. Perché dovrebbe farlo? Non c’è più nulla che voglia da me._

Il Silencer atterra lieve come una piuma. Lei si guarda intorno studiando il ponte d’atterraggio e memorizzando ogni dettaglio. Kylo Ren apre l’abitacolo e plana a terra, poi le offre il suo aiuto. Rey fissa le sue braccia tese. Può farcela da sola. Dovrebbe farglielo notare una volta per tutte.

_“Ci affronteremo là, dove la luce e l’oscurità si incontrano...”_

Una stretta allo stomaco improvvisa. Non è successo. L’ha sognato. Se fosse stata cosciente non avrebbe mai permesso al suo peggior nemico di baciarla. Eppure gli afferra entrambe le mani e lascia che lui la aiuti a scendere. Poi resta immobile a pochi centimetri da lui che non molla la presa sulle sue braccia. Ma non è minaccioso. Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, le trasmette solo un senso di profonda calma. Odora di neve sciolta e adrenalina e le fa girare la testa, ma è una sensazione che, nonostante tutto, riesce a placare la sua agitazione. Forse si tratta di un trucco mentale. Solleva il viso per poterlo fissare negli occhi e la sensazione che prova si fa simile alla fame. La riconosce. È successo su Ahch-To. È successo sulla Supremacy. E sta succedendo ora.

_Ti prego, resta zitto. Non dire niente di sbagliato, stavolta. Ti prego. Non comportarti come il disastro che sei._

“Bentornato, Leader Supremo.”

Droidi. Droidi a cui essere grata. Un altro istante e avrebbe commesso una sciocchezza irrimediabile. Ben allenta la presa e a lei sembra di perdere l’equilibrio. Vorrebbe avere il potere di tornare indietro solo di qualche istante e scendere da quel caccia da sola.

“Sono di nuovo tua ospite?” chiede. Vorrebbe suonare sarcastica, invece sente di essere solo ridicola. Ma ricordare chi è, ricordare il loro primo, orribile incontro è necessario per restare ancorata alla realtà.

“Dipende da te. Vuoi continuare il nostro duello? Mi sembri stanca.”

La sta prendendo in giro? Certo che è stanca. E non ha nessuna intenzione di continuare a sfidarlo. Si difenderà, se necessario, ma quella farsa è finita. 

“Cosa sta succedendo, me lo sai dire?” Non ha mai assistito a niente di più spaventoso e non riesce a trovare una spiegazione plausibile.

“Uno sbilanciamento nella Forza. Non ne ricordo uno simile, ma non ho le prove che non sia successo in epoche passate.”

Rey percepisce la sua agitazione mentre le parla. Forse non le sta dicendo tutto. Pensa ai libri rimasti sul Falcon. Forse le risposte sono lì.

“E adesso?” Devono venirne a capo. Non può credere davvero che ciò che è accaduto abbia che fare con loro. Sono solo due esseri umani in grado di usare la Forza come ce ne sono sempre stati. Niente di più.

Ma lui si limita a scuotere la testa. “Non lo so. Cercherò di capire dove è avvenuto. Tu riposati, per il momento. Del resto parleremo più tardi.”

Troppa gentilezza. Vorrebbe protestare. Dirgli che devono agire subito, raggiungere Chewbacca, trovare un modo per placare le grida della Forza, ma è stanca ed emotivamente scossa.

Un droide WA-7 viene richiamato e si avvicina con un movimento veloce e aggraziato. Su Jakku, un modello come quello, risalente alla Prima Repubblica ma perfettamente funzionante, le avrebbe fruttato almeno quaranta porzioni.

“Accompagnala ai miei alloggi. E resta a sua disposizione per qualunque cosa lei desideri.”

_I suoi alloggi?_

Quella nave è quattro volte l’avamposto di Niima. E non ha una stanza qualunque da offrirle?

Rey gli rivolge un’occhiata truce. Qualunque cosa si sia messo in testa sta sbagliando di grosso.

Lui le rivolge un mezzo sorriso annoiato. “Se la cosa ti turba, puoi avere una delle stanze degli ufficiali. Sono tutte vuote.”

“Non mi turba per niente” protesta lei. Cosa cambierebbe, del resto? Se volesse saltarle addosso potrebbe farlo ovunque lei si trovi. O almeno potrebbe provarci prima di finire a fette.

“Stai tranquilla. Non ho nessuna intenzione di insidiare la tua eroica virtù, ultima Jedi.”

La sta deridendo. Dovrebbe imparare a schermare i propri pensieri. “Piantala di leggermi nella mente.”

“Non l’ho fatto.”

Rey capisce che è meglio tacere. Darebbe qualunque cosa per far sparire quell’espressione divertita dalla sua faccia. Lo preferisce quasi quando le fa paura, almeno sa come gestirlo.

“E dopo mi aiuterai a raggiungere il Falcon?” gli chiede. Vorrebbe davvero risparmiarsi il fastidio di dover rubare quel meraviglioso caccia.

_Un fastidio, certo._

“Dopo la finiremo con questa maledetta storia, Rey.” È l’unica risposta che ottiene.

Rey esita, poi annuisce. A quanto sembra dovrà pensarci da sola.

“Da questa parte, prego” la invita il droide con una delicata voce femminile e lei la segue guardandosi intorno con attenzione. Deve memorizzare il percorso e tornare lì al più presto dopo avere messo fuori uso la sua accompagnatrice meccanica. Ma quel posto è enorme. Le servirà una mappatura per poter ritrovare la strada. Pensare in modo concreto la fa sentire meglio. Non sa cosa sia successo da quando hanno lasciato la superficie di Ilum. Ma di sicuro si è comportata come se non fosse più la padrona di se stessa.

_Così non hai nessuna intenzione di insidiare la mia eroica virtù, eh? Grazie mille. _Principe _Ben._ _ E comunque non mi lascerei toccare da te neppure se fossi l’ultimo uomo esistente._

\-----

La cosa migliore di quell’assurda situazione è che Rey di Jakku non ha idea di cosa stia accadendo. Ha solo una gran voglia di combattere perché impugnare un’arma contro di lui la fa sentire tranquilla. E ignora tutto il resto.

Lasciarla su Ilum sarebbe stato un azzardo troppo grosso. Un potere come il suo avrebbe potuto avere effetti devastanti sui cristalli. Perché la Forza si sta muovendo senza regole. Si sta difendendo in modo insensato da ciò che incombe su tutti loro. Kylo Ren sa che la ragione è legata a loro due. A differenza di Rey, lo ha avvertito chiaramente. Questo potrebbe cambiare i suoi piani, ma deve trovare una spiegazione chiara a quanto sta accadendo. Non teme che Rey possa andarsene in giro per la Finalizer a combinare guai. Ci proverà, questo è certo. Cercherà di rubare una nave e fuggire. Ma lui non ha intenzione di impedirglielo. Anche se ci riuscisse, tornerebbe comunque. O la troverebbe inaspettatamente sul suo cammino in futuro. Per quanto la Forza stia seguendo una strada di follia, l’unica cosa di cui Kylo Ren è certo è che lui e la ragazza di Jakku saranno costretti a restare l’uno nell’orbita dell’altra. Ad affrontarsi per sempre. Snoke pensava che ucciderla fosse la chiave per dominarlo definitivamente, per annientare del tutto la Luce. Kylo Ren sa solo che ucciderla è il suo desiderio più viscerale e ne è terrorizzato. Non si tratta di una scelta. Lei è una sorta di parassita che si nutre di lui. E la sua esistenza lo getta in uno stato di debolezza mentale di cui vuole solo liberarsi. Tutto questo perché lei non è in grado di guardare nella sua stessa direzione. Se solo ci riuscisse, sarebbe tutto più semplice. Ma quella è una porta definitivamente chiusa e l’ha deciso lei.

_“Fa male, vero? Fa male più di qualunque ferita. Quanto ti è costato parlarle in quel modo? Quanto ti è costata ogni parola? E lei ora finge di non aver ascoltato.”_

Fantastico. Da quando suo nonno è diventato tanto sentimentale? È vero, ha parlato troppo e a sproposito, quel giorno, sulla Supremacy. A mente fredda non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ma ragionare a mente fredda in presenza di Rey non è così semplice.

“Prima o poi coglierà l’occasione e mi taglierà la gola. Il suo interesse nei miei confronti si limita a quello. Perché non dovrei farlo io per primo?”

Lo spettro azzurro al suo fianco gli sorride divertito sistemandosi meglio addosso la veste da maestro Jedi, come se non fosse solo una proiezione spirituale della Forza.

_“Già. Perché?”_

Un brivido gelido gli percorre il collo. Kylo Ren si chiede perché suo nonno non si presenti con qualche informazione utile, come i veri motivi del turbamento che ha avvertito nella Forza e che ha scatenato gli elementi ai due angoli opposti della galassia come una pietra lanciata da una fionda. Oppure con qualche idea concreta su come affrontare ciò che li attende al varco. Ma, a quanto sembra, è più interessato a vederlo andare d’accordo con Rey che a dargli una mano. Ignorarlo al momento è la cosa migliore. Detesta il fatto che gli appaia come un coetaneo che dispensa consigli a un amico. Non è così che l’aveva immaginato.

Non ha tempo da perdere con lui. Può restare o andarsene, non fa alcuna differenza. Connette il droide archivista al computer centrale e attende che sia pronto. L’immensa sala dati sembra ancora più enorme ora che c’è solo lui. Deve studiare la situazione e non ha bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno.

L’ologramma di dodici sistemi planetari appare di fronte a lui. Si tratta di una proiezione archiviata solo un anno prima ed è più che accurata. Evidenzia Ilum, che diventa piu grande e dettagliato. Da lì inserisce le coordinate approssimative per il punto in cui è avvenuta l’esplosione.

_Il sistema Jomark, nel settore Jospro. Un solo pianeta abitato._

Restringe di nuovo il campo e torna ai dodici sistemi iniziali.

“Rileva anomalie climatiche a partire dai pianeti abitati, risalenti all’ultimo anno” ordina all’archivista.

“Sì, signore. Ci vorrà un istante signore. Sono molte, signore” lo informa il droide.

Esattamente come si era aspettato. Ma poi sulla mappa i pianeti evidenziati in rosso si fanno troppo numerosi.

“Estendi la ricerca fino alle regioni ignote” ordina.

“Mi serve più tempo, signore.” Il droide entra in stand by e per dei minuti lunghissimi emette solo un ronzio sordo.

Kylo Ren riflette in silenzio mentre attende. Sta succedendo da mesi ma ora la situazione è degenerata. Adesso dubita di poterne assumere il controllo.

_Eppure deve esserci una costante. Tutto questo va ben oltre il concetto di Lato Oscuro. Che cos'è che ci attende, in agguato nei territori inesplorati?_

La mappa si amplia quando il droide finalmente torna attivo. “I pianeti coinvolti negli ultimi trenta giorni in cambiamenti climatici improvvisi e fenomeni geofisici non previsti sono il trenta per cento di quelli conosciuti, signore.”

Kylo Ren esita. C’è ancora una cosa che deve sapere. “Dimmi quale è stato il primo pianeta a subire il fenomeno ” ordina al droide. E quando il piccolo globo giallo viene ingrandito davanti ai suoi occhi la risposta non lo sorprende.

\------

Ascensori, corridoi, sottopassaggi, trasporti interni. Quando il droide le apre finalmente la porta degli alloggi di Kylo Ren, Rey ha perso l’orientamento da un pezzo.

L’ambiente in cui si trova è più ampio di quanto avesse immaginato, ma ha un’aria fredda e asettica. È un vero appartamento, come lei immaginava che fossero quelli di Coruscant da bambina, formato da più stanze. Un solo colpo d’occhio le dice che la sola camera da letto è grande come metà del loro ultimo rifugio. Si chiede cosa se ne faccia lui di tutto quello spazio se non ha nulla che porti in sé l’impronta del vero Ben Solo.

Due droidi di servizio stanno mettendo lenzuola grigie pulite nel grande letto, un altro sistema in un angolo una pila di vestiti accuratamente piegati.

“E adesso cosa succede? Cosa dovrei fare, a questo punto?” chiede alla sua accompagnatrice.

“Ciò che preferisce, signorina” cinguetta il droide in risposta. “Di qualunque cosa lei abbia bisogno, si rivolga pure a me. Lei è ospite del Leader Supremo e ogni suo desiderio è un ordine. Per il momento mi sono permessa di farle portare la colazione. A proposito, io sono W7-Lo-La. Piacere di conoscerla.”

_Grazie, Lo-La. Allora voglio andarmene._

Ma un altro droide entra nella stanza e le fa rimandare ogni proposito di fuga. Perché porta cibo. Cibo vero. Frutta. Carne. Una ciotola ricolma di focacce fumanti dal profumo dolce. Quella vista e quegli odori succulenti le fanno gorgogliare lo stomaco. Il droide poggia tutto su un tavolo tondo e lucido e le versa perfino da bere.

_Va bene. Rifiutare sarebbe scortese._

Non ha molta scelta. Si siede e decide di assaggiare solo un pezzetto di focaccia.

_Niente altro._

Ma riempirsi la bocca e lo stomaco le viene troppo facile. Si sente vorace come un _happabore_ di fronte a una balla di erba fresca.

“Quando ha finito di mangiare desidera fare un bagno?” chiede Lo-La come se fosse normale infilarsi in una vasca dopo avere banchettato.

Tra un boccone e l’altro Rey si dà un’occhiata. Ha un aspetto devastato e il droide deve averlo notato. Perché non dovrebbe approfittare della situazione?

_Un vero bagno in una vera vasca. Non mi capiterà mai più nella vita._

Ma per il momento, ha solo fame. Quando, alla fine, ne ha abbastanza, metà delle focacce sono ancora intatte. Impedirà al droide di portarle via e le conserverà per dopo. Quando resta sola con Lo-La, Rey comincia a guardarsi intorno con più attenzione. Se è abbastanza sveglia potrà carpire qualche segreto. Tutti quegli scomparti e quei cassetti devono pur nascondere qualcosa.

“Puoi rispondere a qualche domanda?” chiede al droide mentre si lecca le dita.

“Certamente. Il Leader Supremo non ha messo veti in tal senso.”

“Puoi mostrarmi il ponte su cui siamo sbarcati e il posto in cui ci troviamo adesso?”

Rey si aspetta un rifiuto ma il droide accende un piccolo schermo alla parete su cui appare un modello in scala della Finalizer con due punti lampeggianti in evidenza.

Adesso ha le idee più chiare e sa come dovrà comportarsi quando deciderà di liberarsi del droide, rubare il Silencer e filarsela.

Ma c’è tempo. L’idea di un bagno la solletica troppo. Forse Kylo Ren sta tentando di viziarla e corromperla. In questo caso, lo asseconderà per un po’ di tempo. I pannelli di controllo nella stanza da bagno sono più complicati degli strumenti di guida di un cargo. Potrebbe perdere ore con tutti quei pulsanti. Gioca un po’ con la tastiera provando varie opzioni, poi l’acqua inizia scorrere nella vasca circolare.

Mentre attende che il livello salga decide di fare un inutile tentativo con la porta d’ingresso, certa che sia chiusa. Invece si apre al suo comando senza opporre la minima resistenza. Si sente addosso gli occhi del droide ma da parte sua non c’è alcuna reazione.

“Se tentassi di fuggire mi fermeresti?” chiede a Lo-La.

“Non capisco. Lei può andare dove vuole. Ordine del Leader Supremo.”

_Va bene. È impazzito. E se decidessi di far saltare questo enorme giocattolo? Per farla finita una volta per tutte…_

“Un’altra domanda. Perché se n’è andato dal Primo Ordine?” Non sa perché sia così importante sapere. Non riesce ad accettare l’idea che Kylo Ren fosse semplicemente stanco. Dalla morte di Snoke è trascorso troppo poco tempo.

“È un’informazione di cui non sono in possesso, signorina. Forse dovrebbe chiedere a lui.”

_Certo._

Rey sospira. Lui tace, esattamente come quella stanza bellissima ma senza vita. Deve cercare meglio. L’essenza di Ben Solo è lì, da qualche parte. Ma intanto si spoglia e entra nella vasca circolare, preferendo dimenticare ogni pensiero nebuloso. Il tepore dell’acqua le fa venire sonno mentre la tensione nei suoi muscoli si scioglie insieme ai suoi capelli quando scivola sotto la superficie per godersi un momento di oblio.

Niente ha più senso, e perché dovrebbe averne? Ozia nell’acqua mentre la temperatura resta costante. Chissà quante volte lui ha fatto lo stesso. Sta indugiando troppo in pensieri stupidi. È colpa della folle allucinazione che ha avuto su Ilum. Vivrà meglio quando riuscirà a dimenticarsene.

Deve smetterla di pensarci. Sa benissimo che i brividi che quel ricordo le provoca sono nocivi.

I vestiti che il droide le ha portato sono quelli di un’ufficiale, una ragazza arruolata dal Primo Ordine in cerca di gloria. Non ha nessuna voglia di metterli. Quando emerge dalla vasca, Lo-La la aiuta ad avvolgersi in un telo che almeno ha la decenza di non essere nero come il resto. Quasi le manca la luce del deserto di Jakku…

_No. Non è vero._

Si friziona i capelli e poi indossa unicamente la biancheria, pratica, comoda, destinata a una donna abituata a muoversi e ad andare di fretta.

_E, ovviamente, nera. Nel Primo Ordine hanno davvero dei modi elementari per rendersi minacciosi._

“Puoi andare," dice al droide. Ma non è sicura che ubbidirà. Invece Lo-La esce dopo un rapido saluto e solo in quel momento Rey decide che è arrivato il momento di gettarsi sui cassetti, gli scomparti, gli angoli più nascosti del mondo di Ben Solo. Si sente quasi in colpa mentre fruga tra i suoi lugubri vestiti ma la sensazione passa in fretta quando scopre che quello che ha di fronte non è una cabina armadio ma un arsenale. Blaster. Granate. Armi di ogni tipo. Si chiede cosa se ne faccia. Lei l’ha sempre visto usare solo la spada.

_Gran bella collezione. Complimenti._

Ma non è quello che sta cercando. Apre ogni cassetto attendendo una rivelazione. Affonda le mani fra i suoi oggetti personali ricacciando indietro il rimorso. È una tentazione a cui non sa resistere.

Riconosce il profumo appena percettibile che lui si trascina sempre dietro. Sapone. Lozioni. Le gira la testa. Deve uscire di lì. In quella camera lui è solo. In quella camera lui affronta se stesso e ciò che lo tormenta. Cerca ancora. Deve pur esserci una chiave di lettura.

_Forse dovrei guardare sotto al letto, se non temessi di veder saltare fuori un mostro con gli artigli._

Si ritrova tra le mani una piccola scatola bianca apparentemente priva di coperchio e meccanismo di apertura. La soppesa e la studia da ogni angolazione, poi la agita e sente il suono di qualcosa di piccolo e leggero all’interno.

_Trovato._

C’è un solo modo di aprirla e Rey lo capisce immediatamente. Si concentra intensamente e un attimo dopo la scatola si spalanca davanti ai suoi occhi. Sta diventando sempre più facile.

_Reliquie…_

È l’unica definizione che le viene in mente. Lo scrigno custodisce un tesoro formato da fogli vergati a mano in una calligrafia perfetta e in una lingua sconosciuta, una penna antica che deve valere una fortuna, una spilla con lo stemma della casa reale di Alderaan e un piccolo proiettore olografico, un modello vecchio di almeno vent’anni di quelli che Unkar Plutt le avrebbe pagato una miseria.

Accenderlo vorrebbe dire violare una parte di lui che nessun altro conosce. È un gesto scorretto, ma perché dovrebbe farsi scrupoli? Lui non le ha chiesto il permesso prima di frugare nella sua mente. Si concede un respiro profondo, poi solleva il piccolo oggetto circolare e lo accende. La donna che le appare davanti è indubbiamente Leia, giovane, felice, bellissima. Tiene sulle ginocchia un bambino di non più di due anni e sorride invitando il piccolo ad agitare la mano in segno di saluto.

_“Saluta papà, Ben. Digli quanto è bella Naboo. Digli che si sarebbe divertito anche lui, se fosse venuto con noi. Ma papà è uno stupidone, vero, Ben?”_

Una meraviglia perduta per sempre. Leia non lo sapeva. Non sapeva che Ben conservasse ancora quei ricordi.

_Forse si sarebbe addormentata conservando un po’ di speranza, se…_

Naboo. Deve ritrovare il Falcon. C’è qualcosa che deve fare e non può aspettare la fine della guerra come aveva deciso. Non ha mai avuto intenzione di parlarne a Kylo Ren. Ma ora si chiede come abbia potuto arrogarsi il diritto di tacere con _Ben Solo._ È vero, lui ha scelto la sua strada. Ha scelto di perdere sua madre. Eppure continua a fissare quell’ologramma. La gola le si stringe e soffoca con una mano sulla bocca la voglia di piangere.

_Forse non mi sono sbagliata, nonostante tutto. Ti prego, Ben, dimmi che non mi sono sbagliata._

Spegne il proiettore e lo richiude nella scatola. Solo dopo aver controllato che tutto sia esattamente come l’ha trovato, si butta esausta sul letto. Lui riesce a dormire? Il suo sonno è tranquillo? O ricorda i volti di coloro che ha ucciso? I suoi sogni grondano sangue o sono un angolo in cui ritrova la pace?

_Non posso farlo. Non ci riesco._

E anche se riuscisse a convincerlo, a riportarlo alla luce, cosa ne sarebbe di lui? Di loro? In quel momento Rey si rende conto di essere legata a lui a doppio filo. Che non rivedrà più i suoi compagni. È una sensazione molto forte. Si è lasciata tutto dietro. Forse lui ha seguito lo stesso istinto irrazionale quando ha lasciato il Primo Ordine.

_Dobbiamo parlare. Di nuovo._

Lo obbligherà se necessario. E sarà come quando su Ahch -To cadeva la pioggia.

Il sonno la vince mentre la voce di una donna sconosciuta sussurra ancora quella parola arcana e il profumo dei fiori fra i suoi capelli le fa venire le vertigini.

“Lindòrea. Portalo a Lindòrea, prima che sia troppo tardi.”

\----

_Lindòrea._

I pensieri corrono e Rey ne ha semplicemente colto uno. Nascosto nella sua mente, dimenticato e riemerso. Vorrebbe ricordare meglio, ma era davvero molto piccolo.

Una stella lontana popolata di creature meravigliose, di eroi, di regine. Una terra di mille avventure. Non ricorda neppure come la immaginava da bambino. È solo un’altra illusione svanita.

Non esistono eroi. Perfino ciò che sostiene l’universo se ne sta rendendo conto.

Forse dovrebbe dirglielo. Forse dovrebbe spiegare a Rey perché ha lasciato tutto. Ma non finché lei resta legata alla Resistenza, ai suoi compagni, a quella ridicola guerra agli sgoccioli.

_Stavi cercando il tuo posto nel mondo ed eccoti servita. Io sono la miccia, tu il detonatore. Due burattini. Mentre tutto va in pezzi. Ma io non permetterò più a niente e nessuno di manovrarmi. Neppure alla Forza. O a te._

Accende lo schermo della telecamera di sicurezza che dà sulla sua stanza. Pensava che lei avrebbe provato a scappare. Invece dorme tranquilla. È uno strano spettacolo affascinante. I suoi occhi esitano solo un attimo sulle gambe nude, sulle porzioni di pelle scoperte, sul seno che sfugge alla maglietta troppo grande. È ciò che guarderebbe in una donna qualunque. Di lei, invece, continua fissare le labbra socchiuse e l’espressione innocente. È una creatura incomprensibile. Un’orfana, una stracciona, una grezza pezzente senza prospettive ma con troppi sogni. Eppure è straordinaria. La Forza l’ha messa sul suo cammino come avversaria. O come compagna. Entrambe le ipotesi sono plausibili e spaventose. Per questo avrebbe preferito non vederla mai più.

Ma adesso è lì, nel microcosmo della Finalizer. E lui la sta lasciando dormire. Quando si sveglierà, vorrà di sicuro raggiungere il Falcon, e lui ha tutta l’intenzione di accontentarla. Poi le chiederà di nuovo di collaborare con lui o svanire per sempre.

Il pensiero del Falcon gli strappa un sorriso amaro.

_Chewbacca… e Han, insieme, sul Millennium Falcon, in giro per la galassia. Il destino a volte sa essere davvero grottesco._

Prova di nuovo quella sensazione di stare percorrendo una strada che non ha mai scelto. Eppure ora non ha vincoli. Con la morte di Snoke avrebbe dovuto sentirsi libero. Invece sono arrivati i sogni. Le visioni. Quella tensione assurda verso un traguardo stabilito. E l’equilibrio che si sfalda, si logora, si consuma, ben oltre il concetto di Luce e Oscurità.

_Capiresti se provassi a spiegartelo, Rey? Io so che stai provando le stesse cose..._

_“Una bellissima ragazza nel tuo letto. E tu sei qui a riflettere su cosa non vada nella Forza. Sei sempre stato strano, Ben.”_

Luke Skywalker non si presenta spesso e, quando lo fa, Kylo Ren tende ad ignorarlo. Non averlo potuto uccidere è uno dei suoi rimpianti più grandi. Zio Luke…

Osserva con la coda dell’occhio la figura che riverbera di azzurro. Gli sembra di essere diventato il passatempo preferito dei suoi parenti defunti.

“Dove è finita la famigerata regola sulla castità dei Jedi?” gli chiede. Non che tra i padawan la seguissero alla lettera, e Luke, di fronte a certe faccende, tendeva a chiudere entrambi gli occhi. Ma il Lato Oscuro non ha certe limitazioni.

_“Era solo un consiglio.” _Luke non sembra avere intenzione di andare. Gli si siede accanto e osserva distrattamente i comandi di fronte a lui. _“E quella regola è sempre stata inutile. Se mio padre l’avesse seguita non sarei mai nato.”_

“Non sarebbe stata una grande perdita.” Ha bisogno di dormire. Dovrebbe seguire l’esempio di Rey. Ma non ha sonno e non ha neppure fame. Gli sembra di dover fare qualcosa di importante ma non ha idea di cosa.

_“Se mio padre l’avesse seguita neppure tu saresti mai nato” _insiste lo spettro.

“Non sarebbe stata una grande perdita nemmeno quella.” Rey si muove pigramente nel sonno. Il suo viso scompare contro il cuscino. Luke si sporge per fissare lo schermo.

“Smettila. Potrebbe essere tua figlia.”

Lo spettro gli rivolge uno sguardo indignato. _“Smettila tu. Per chi mi prendi? Non la sto guardando per quello, stupido ragazzo geloso. Osservala bene. Non sei il solo a vivere un profondo conflitto interiore. Anche lei…”_

Kylo Ren spegne lo schermo. Ne ha davvero abbastanza.

“Non c’è nessuno conflitto.” Ha scelto. E non tornerà mai indietro. Se Rey non ne fosse consapevole non sarebbe venuta da lui con intenzioni bellicose.

_“Davvero? Non le hai detto perché te ne sei andato.”_ Luke non sembra avere intenzione di mollare l’osso. Ma lui non lo mette in soggezione come suo nonno. A lui può rispondere a tono.

“È una cosa che non la riguarda. Deve solo andarsene o morire.”

_“O così credevi fino a ieri.”_ Luke si alza e dopo un attimo Kylo Ren avverte le sue mani impalpabili ma pulsanti di forza sulle sue spalle. Un gesto di affetto? Dopo tutti quegli anni? È l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno. Non potrà mai perdonarlo. Mai. Aveva riposto tutta la sua fiducia in quel magnifico maestro. Ed è stato tradito nel peggiore dei modi. Se non si fosse svegliato in tempo, quella notte...

“Cosa è successo su Ilum?” Non vuole il suo affetto. Non sa che farsene, ora. Vuole risposte.

_“Lo sai.”_ La voce di Luke è calma e consapevole.

Kylo Ren tace. No, non lo sa. Lo _sospetta, _ed è la cosa peggiore. La Forza si esprime per enigmi. Ma quando distrugge sa essere dannatamente concreta e diretta.

_“Io sono morto, tua madre è morta. Hai ucciso tuo padre e eliminato Snoke. Perché continui a respirare, Ben?” _Il modo in cui Luke gli ha posto quella domanda è pacifico e calmo; si aspetta davvero una risposta sincera da lui.

“Perché non posso farne a meno. Ma sto cercando una cura.” Motivi. Gli ha chiesto quali siano i suoi motivi. Fino a ieri avrebbe risposto “Per uccidere l’ultima Jedi. Ma procrastinando il più possibile.” Adesso è diverso.

_“Esatto. Non puoi farne a meno.” _Luke allunga una mano azzurra, la stessa mano che solo la morte gli ha restituito, e accende di nuovo lo schermo. Rey non si è mossa. _“Lei aveva ragione e io torto, Ben.”_

“Lei non aveva ragione. Credeva di potermi riportare alla Luce. Parlava per frasi fatte. Giocava a fare l’eroina.”

_E io ho creduto in lei. Rey è stata l’ultimo colpo di pugnale._

_“E tu pensavi di poterla condurre all’Oscurità. Riesci a immaginarlo, Ben? Ricordi come è stato?”_ Luke gli scompiglia i capelli come faceva quando era bambino. Quella farsa deve finire.

“Vattene” gli ordina. No, non vuole ricordare come è stato. Sarebbe solo un’ombra del dolore vissuto. Anche se quell’agonia non scompare mai una volta che ti ha afferrato.

_Volevo davvero questo per lei?_

_“Guardala e chiediti di nuovo perché sei ancora vivo”_ sussurra Luke prima di scomparire.

Rey sta sognando. Le sue palpebre vibrano.

_Sono vivo perché lei è viva._

I suoi occhi si aprono. Si stiracchia pigramente nell’ombra e si concede uno sbadiglio animalesco, poi allunga una mano alla sua destra in cerca di una ciotola piena di focacce abbandonata sul pavimento. Si riempie la bocca spargendo briciole ovunque.

_Stavolta ti uccido sul serio._

È meravigliosa. Se lo ripete e non può farne a meno. L’idea di tenerla come cucciolo domestico non è affatto male. Si scopre a sorridere e per un istante la sua mente si fa leggera. Ma è solo un istante. Là fuori la Forza continua a collassare su se stessa.

“Rey” dice bruscamente nell’interfono.

Lei si guarda intorno cercando l’origine della sua voce. Dopo un istante individua la telecamera di sicurezza. “Buongiorno. Che fai? Mi spii?”

Si è resa conto di avere addosso pochi centimetri di stoffa? Probabilmente no. Non è ancora del tutto lucida. Ma non sarà lui a farglielo notare. Non ha voglia di avere a che fare di nuovo con il suo imbarazzo da ragazzina.

“Raggiungimi. Dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere. E porta la tua spada.”


	8. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Io sono come il tuo passato. Non puoi liberartene. E nemmeno vuoi.”

7.

_Here comes the rain again_   
_Falling on my head like a memory_   
_Falling on my head like a new emotion_   
_(Here is comes again, here it comes again)_   
_I want to walk in the open wind_   
_I want to talk like lovers do_   
_I want dive into your ocean_   
_Is it raining with you_

_(_ **Eurythmics** _, Here comes the rain again)_

Rey se l’è presa comoda. Se davvero è sua ospite, allora non può darle ordini e non può usare quel tono. E ha bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare le sue scoperte. Il suo sonno è stato pesante e senza sogni. Non ha voglia di interrogarsi su chi sia la donna che ha visto prima di addormentarsi. Probabilmente stavolta è stato davvero uno scherzo della sua mente. Una creatura così bella non può essere esistita, quindi è inutile continuare a pensarci. Ma gli oggetti che Ben ha conservato sono reali e la fanno sentire agitata. Che cosa è cambiato, dopo tutto? Sono solo cose. Residui di un passato di cui lui detesta parlare. Non sa davvero come interpretarli senza cedere a un’immotivata speranza.

Leia. Deve focalizzarsi su Leia.

Lo-La la scorta fuori dall’alloggio facendole fare un percorso che non conosce, ma ha esplorato abbastanza il rottame dello Star Destroyer che domina il Cimitero delle Astronavi su Jakku per cominciare a capire la struttura di quella nave. La gerarchia ristretta del Primo Ordine è palese. Da quando è arrivata le sono stati mostrati unicamente i quartieri degli ufficiali. Probabilmente si sarebbe sentita più a suo agio laggiù in basso, nella zona degli operai e degli addetti alla manutenzione.

_E della carne da cannone, come Finn._

Lo-La la fa entrare in un’enorme sala da addestramento dove una dozzina di remoti stanno facendo fuoco.

_Oh, perfetto. È il momento di esibirti, vero?_

Kylo Ren si sta allenando da un po’. Lo vede dallo strato di sudore che ricopre la sua pelle e dall’espressione contratta del suo viso. Le braccia scoperte, i muscoli in tensione, blocca i colpi dei remoti con la spada, fornendole uno spettacolo di rabbia e controllo.

Ha delle movenze straordinarie, selvagge e potenti. Liquida tre remoti con un colpo solo. Se provasse ad imitarne l’aggressività Rey è certa che finirebbe per assomigliare a un Porg di malumore.

Prova di nuovo quella sensazione simile alla fame. La detesta e, al tempo stesso, la trova spaventosamente piacevole. Lui elimina l’ultimo avversario e spegne la spada riprendendo fiato, poi la scruta come se lei fosse sotto processo.

“Ti avevo fatto portare dei vestiti” le dice e Rey non capisce se sia perplesso o seccato.

“Non mi metterò mai addosso un’uniforme del Primo Ordine. E, visto che i miei sono spariti, ho fatto come se fossi a casa mia.”

Sapeva benissimo che lui si sarebbe irritato. È uno dei motivi principali per cui si è appropriata del suo vestiario legandosi in vita con un nodo quell’enorme casacca nera e arrotolandosi fino alle ginocchia quei lunghissimi pantaloni neri. Solo le scarpe sono le sue.

“Vedo” risponde lui lapidario.

Si era aspettata una reazione più feroce. Kylo Ren finisce sempre per deluderla. “Allora? Vuoi parlare o vuoi combattere? O entrambe le cose?” gli chiede.

Lui indica la spada che Rey stringe nella destra. “Posso vedere?”

Lei esita, indecisa se fidarsi o meno, poi gli porge la sua nuova arma.

Kylo Ren accende prima una lama, poi l’altra. Fra le sue mani sembra ancora più sottile.

La fa roteare e, con un sorriso soddisfatto, Rey si rende conto che sta sbagliando del tutto l’impugnatura.

“Stai attento. Rischi di farti saltare le dita” lo mette in guardia senza esimersi dall’aggiungere alla sua voce un accenno di sarcasmo.

“Volevo provare una cosa…” Lui le rende l’arma, leggermente deluso. “Volevo capire se il tuo essere un disgustoso parassita funziona anche in senso inverso. Sembra proprio di no.”

“Non dare la colpa a me se non sei capace di combattere con una spada a due lame. E ‘disgustoso parassita’ puoi dirlo a qualcun'altra.” Potrebbe aprirgli la sua mente, permettergli di apprendere da lei, ma non lo farà. Non se lo merita.

Lui accenna un sorriso. Lo fa troppo spesso, ultimamente. Questa nuova abitudine comincia a farle saltare i nervi.

“Allora? Cosa vuoi?” chiede ancora.

“La Forza non vuole vederci combattere.”

“L’avevo intuito.”

Se doveva solo dirle ciò che è ovvio poteva lasciarla dormire un altro po’. Il suo letto è la cosa più comoda su cui si sia mai sdraiata.

“Ho lasciato il Primo Ordine perché ho avvertito incrinature nel tessuto che tiene insieme l’universo. Restare sarebbe stato limitante. Le mie priorità ora sono altre. C'è qualcosa in agguato. E devo vederla con i miei occhi.”

Lo ha detto senza riprendere fiato, come se si stesse togliendo un peso di dosso. Rey si domanda se sembrerebbe molto stupida se gli chiedesse di ripetere parola per parola.

“Per favore. Cerca di essere meno megalomane nelle tue motivazioni.” Ha davvero mollato il potere assoluto e una guerra che avrebbe potuto vincere ad occhi chiusi per una ricerca mistica? Non sa se trovarlo spaventoso o commovente.

“Va bene. Te lo spiegherò in modo comprensibile perfino a te.” Kylo Ren si concede un sospiro spazientito. “Hux ama e venera i suoi cannoni. Io preferisco andare a cercare qualcosa di più potente. Se la Forza è fuori controllo, forse è il momento di raggiungere il punto di origine. E afferrarla.”

_Era troppo bello per essere vero. Sei e resti un omicida._

“Sei pazzo.” Glielo dice freddamente, come se non potesse aspettarsi altro.

“Può darsi. Ma non vuoi sapere cosa sta succedendo e perché un’energia che esiste da sempre e che tiene insieme il nostro mondo stia impazzendo? Che cosa riesca a terrorizzarla a tal punto da farle perdere il controllo?” Kylo Ren lo chiede con la massima tranquillità, come se non fosse stato lui a parlare di armi, di ingabbiare la Forza ed appropriarsene.

“Forse si è resa conto di cosa ha creato permettendoti di venire al mondo.” Si pente subito di quelle parole. Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa. Ma lui non le toglie gli occhi di dosso. Se lo ha ferito, non lo dà a vedere.

“Se non vuole che ci affrontiamo, allora forse dovresti venire con me.” La naturalezza con cui glielo chiede placa la sua delusione, ma non la porta ad abbassare la guardia.

“E dove andresti cercare l’origine del disequilibrio, se posso saperlo?” Forse dovrebbe seguirlo e tenerlo a bada. Aggrapparsi a quella luce minuscola che ancora pulsa in lui.

“Non lo so ancora.”

Rey resiste a stento alla tentazione di prenderlo a schiaffi.

“Perfetto. E io dovrei aiutarti a usare le ferite della Forza come un’arma?” Vuole che glielo dica esplicitamente. Una volta chiarito quel punto le sarà più facile capire qual è il modo migliore per fermarlo.

“Non esattamente un’arma” le spiega lui, gettandola in una maggiore confusione.

“E cosa, allora?”

“Una spiegazione razionale.”

Rey distoglie lo sguardo da lui. Non l’ha mai compreso del tutto, ma adesso seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri si è fatto davvero impossibile. “Aveva ragione Hux. Sei uscito di testa.”

“Se ti dicessi che sarebbe la cosa migliore per tutti?” insiste lui, ma senza fornirle nessun vero appiglio.

“Ti risponderei che stai solo cercando di ottenere il maggior grado di potere che un Jedi o un Sith abbia mai ottenuto. E che ti stai raccontando la storia di una minaccia ignota perché hai paura.” È quella l’unica spiegazione razionale che riesce a vedere. Il resto è solo frutto del suo egocentrismo. La Forza è dilaniata. Non è il momento di rubarne i segreti ma di fare qualcosa perché possa tornare integra.

Lui tace. Rey si chiede se non sarebbe meglio per tutti se lui fosse semplicemente il Leader Supremo di un ordine tirannico.

“Forse dovresti tornare. E combattere nelle ultime fasi della guerra.” Almeno entrambi smetterebbero di cercare una comprensione reciproca che non potrà mai esserci. Sarebbero semplicemente avversari.

“Se tornassi, la guerra non sarebbe più alle ultime fasi” le risponde lui senza la minima traccia di dubbio.

“Sei davvero presuntuoso, _Kylo_.”

Non ha usato il suo vero nome. Non sarebbe giusto, in quel momento. Ben Solo è lontanissimo da lì e i suoi discorsi la spaventano.

“È vero, non capisco molto di questa storia. Ma se la Forza sta soffrendo non dovremmo trovare il modo di guarirla?” Glielo chiede con estrema semplicità. C’è un’unica risposta possibile. Perfino lui dovrà prenderne atto.

“E dopo cosa accadrebbe? Una meravigliosa era senza conflitti?” La sua voce è carica di sarcasmo.

“L’idea ti disgusta così tanto?”

“No.”

“E allora perché?” Non vuole arrabbiarsi di nuovo. Sta solo, ostinatamente, cercando di capire.

“Un’era senza conflitti si otterrebbe solo con la morte di ogni essere senziente.”

Quella risposta le fa gelare il sangue. C’è molto altro dietro a quelle parole così ciniche. Disillusione. Amarezza.

“Non ti fiderai più di nessuno, vero?” Si tratta solo di questo. Lui sente di essere stato ferito troppo a fondo per credere ancora che il concetto di vita possa avere alcun valore.

“Perché dovrei?” le chiede.

_Perché ci sono io. Avevi detto che ti importava di me._

Lo fissa addolorata rendendosi conto che lei fa parte di coloro da cui si è sentito tradito. Ma non poteva seguirlo. Non poteva lasciar morire i suoi compagni. “Mi hai offerto qualcosa che non potevo accettare. Non lo capisci? Ce l’hai con me per questo?”

“Non metterti a piangere. Non lo sopporto.” Non la sta rimproverando. Forse davvero le **sue **lacrime lo mettono a disagio. Ma ha ragione lui. Sta piangendo troppo, in quei giorni, e non può permetterselo. “Tu… avevi qualcosa a cui tornare. Ti ho semplicemente lasciata andare.”

“Perché non sei venuto con me?” Vuole chiederglielo da tanto tempo e finalmente ha trovato il coraggio.

“Non essere ridicola, Rey.”

_Ridicola?_

“Credi davvero che tua madre ti avrebbe respinto?” Sta rischiando grosso, e lo sa. Non la sorprende vederlo accendere la spada. Neppure stavolta avrà una risposta. Rey lo imita e la sua arma a due lame rilascia la propria energia.

Kylo Ren cala un fendente, lento, debole. Lei non ha alcuna difficoltà a parare. La sta semplicemente studiando. Probabilmente preferisce allenarsi con lei piuttosto che continuare quella conversazione che rischia di condurlo su un terreno che non intende affrontare.

“Forse non m’interessava tornare da lei, ci hai pensato?” Le dice colpendo di taglio.

_Stai mentendo._

La sua mente non può non andare all’ologramma. A Ben da bambino. Al fermaglio con lo stemma degli Organa appartenuto a Leia.

_Tu stai morendo di nostalgia._

“Forse a lei non interessava riavermi.” La rabbia che avverte in lui si fa spaventosa. I suoi colpi si fanno più violenti e lei para a fatica.

Si mette in guardia. Lui sta facendo sul serio e deve proteggersi.

“Mia madre mi considerava un errore. Era terrorizzata da me, lo capisci?” Sta quasi gridando mentre colpisce. Rey para di nuovo. Non vuole attaccarlo. Non in quel momento.

“Questo non è vero” prova a dire ma lui ha ormai smesso di ascoltarla.

“Magari ha chiesto lei a Luke di liberarsi di me…”

_Questo è troppo._

La sua asta rotea veloce respingendo i colpi della spada color sangue. Ha sentito abbastanza idiozie per quel giorno.

“Questo non è vero!” grida**.** Non gli permetterà di coltivare quei pensieri malsani nei confronti di Leia. Non è giusto. È meschino.

Lo mette all’angolo e riprende fiato. Se tenterà un’altra mossa colpirà con l’intenzione di fargli male.

“Stai dicendo un mucchio di idiozie e lo sai benissimo. Ma le pronunci ad alta voce sperando che finirai per crederci. Lascia che te lo dica, Ben. Non succederà mai. Tu sai come stanno le cose. Le sue ultime parole sono state per te. Eri la sua vita, Ben. Tu lo sai. Non avresti inciso quella parola sulla sua lapide, altrimenti.” Non gli lascia il tempo di obiettare. Non stavolta. Lei sa come stanno le cose. Il giorno del funerale di Leia lui ha lasciato sulla sua tomba un atto d’amore.

Kylo Ren spegne la spada e avanza verso di lei. Sembra più calmo ma questo non la rassicura. “Sai cos’è la Resistenza, Rey? Sai cos’è quell’idea che mia madre ha messo in piedi e che tu ti affanni tanto a proteggere?”

“Una speranza di pace” gli risponde sicura.

“È politica, Rey. Niente altro.” La sua risposta è fredda e lapidaria. “Non è diversa dal Primo Ordine. Restaura la Repubblica e la vedrai cadere di nuovo. Lascia che un nuovo regime si instauri e sorgerà una nuova ribellione che creerà un’ulteriore forma di governo. I tuoi ideali non sono altro che questo. Ma cosa vuoi saperne tu, Rey di Jakku? Fino a un anno fa non vedevi al di là delle tue mani che lucidavano pezzi di ricambio.”

“Loro sono i miei amici…” La risposta suona stupida alle sue stesse orecchie. Probabilmente si sarebbe attaccata a quel modo a chiunque le avesse offerto la possibilità di andarsene da Jakku.

_Ma non è solo questo. Non può essere solo questo. Io voglio bene a Finn. Voglio bene ai miei compagni. E credo nella loro causa. Ci credo._

“La semplicità infantile dei tuoi pensieri mi sconvolge. Come sei riuscita a sopravvivere fino ad oggi?”

“Così!” Rey lo scaglia via usando la Forza. Si rende conto che solo una volta ha perso il controllo in quel modo. Quando stava per fare del male a Hux.

_È sbagliato. Non devo. La rabbia conduce al Lato Oscuro._

Lui sorride rialzandosi, come chi ha ottenuto esattamente ciò che voleva. “Esatto.”

Non deve provare quel genere di odio. Sta facendo il suo gioco. Rey respira profondamente fino a quando non si sente di nuovo perfettamente calma. Sa che quella di Ben è una corazza. Non deve lasciarsi ingannare. Deve scalfirla come ha già fatto in passato. Solo così lui si lascerà prendere per mano e guidare fuori dall’abisso in cui è sprofondato.

Gli lancia la sua spada, consapevole di avere sbagliato approccio. È un errore che non commetterà più.

“Facciamo cambio? Voglio vedere come te la cavi con un buon maestro.” Gli sorride vedendolo afferrarla al volo con un’espressione stupita sul viso.

“Stai parlando di te stessa? Saresti tu il buon maestro?” Lui la fissa di nuovo, ma nei suoi occhi il rancore sembra essersi assopito.

“Ovviamente.”

_Anch’io so essere superba se voglio._

Ben le lancia la sua spada. Ha già provato a maneggiarla, una volta, ma non la ricordava cosi pesante. Quando la accende una fitta di dolore le attraversa le mani e svanisce solo dopo qualche secondo.

“Adesso para e rispondi” gli ordina Rey. “Se ne sei capace.”

Lui non se lo fa ripetere e accende entrambe le lame, ma è impacciato e, al suo terzo affondo, torna alla lama singola.

_Accidenti…_

Rey si ritrova in svantaggio. Ora lui ha l’arma più leggera e maneggevole mentre lei è impedita nei movimenti dalla lunghissima lama rossa. Non è una sorpresa quando lui riesce a disarmarla.

“La tua spada è scomoda” protesta.

“La usi nel modo sbagliato. Insegnami e io insegnerò a te” propone lui.

“E poi?” È un notevole passo avanti rispetto a pochi minuti prima, quando lui parlava di cancellare ogni forma di vita.

_Davvero ci vuole così poco per farti tornare ad essere ragionevole, Ben?_

“E poi sarà tutto più interessante” le risponde soddisfatto.

****

_Quanto siamo andati avanti?_

Kylo Ren fissa il soffitto attraversato da cavi e tubi metallici ordinando a se stesso di trovare la forza di alzarsi. Ma è del tutto inutile. Non si sentiva così stanco da moltissimo tempo. Volta la testa alla sua sinistra e osserva il torace di Rey che si solleva affannosamente, il sudore sulla sua pelle, le labbra dischiuse. Non sa quanto abbiano effettivamente imparato l’uno dall’altra. Di sicuro, allenandosi, hanno smesso di urlarsi addosso e hanno dimenticato quanto l’incomprensione sia l’asse portante del loro assurdo rapporto. Colpito dai vestiti che lei ha rubato, non aveva messo a fuoco cosa avesse di particolarmente attraente, quando l’ha vista entrare.

_I capelli. Non l’avevo mai vista con i capelli sciolti._

Ha un’aria più adulta che lo mette a disagio, ma non riesce a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Non può permettersi di deragliare in quel modo. Se fosse abbastanza saggio, la terrebbe a distanza.

“Cos’hai al collo?” Crede di saperlo, ma vuole averne la conferma. Quello è un kyber e non un kyber qualunque.

Lei sussulta poi si infila una mano nella maglietta.

_Ti prego non farlo. È letale._

Possibile che non conosca il minimo contegno? Che non si renda conto di cosa è in grado di scatenare in un uomo?

Kylo Ren respira profondamente mentre lei si sfila dal collo il laccio di cuoio che tiene legata la pietra e gliela porge.

“Puoi tenerla, adesso.”

Kylo Ren la prende. È proprio il cristallo di suo nonno. La spaccatura è netta e i bordi sono bruciacchiati. Non ha mai visto kyber ridotti in quello stato.

_Ecco tutto ciò che resta degli Skywalker._

“Ti sei messa a collezionare cristalli difettosi?” le chiede. L’amarezza che gli attanaglia la gola è imprevista e cattiva.

“È morta, vero?” chiede Rey. Lui sa che spera in una risposta negativa, ma non può accontentarla.

Kylo Ren solleva la pietra e la osserva contro la luce artificiale sul soffitto. Non percepisce alcuna traccia di vita eppure non sembra neppure del tutto spenta. “Non lo so” le risponde.

_Se è ancora attiva lo scopriremo presto._

“Ho ancora l’elsa, ma è sul Falcon” lo informa Rey.

Kylo Ren gliela rende e lei sembra un po’ delusa dal suo rifiuto. Si tira su puntellandosi su un gomito e gli pianta gli occhi addosso. Sembra che voglia chiedergli qualcosa ma non trova il coraggio.

“Parla. Ormai non ha più importanza” la sprona lui. Nulla di ciò che lei potrà dire riuscirà a colpirlo.

“Posso toccarti?”

_Perfetto._

Si aspettava qualunque domanda ma non quella. Non da lei. E l’ha pronunciata in un modo talmente innocente da fargli male. Non le risponde. Non sa cosa stia cercando né cosa voglia dimostrare. Di certo non è un tentativo di seduzione. Non è da lei. Rey è totalmente estranea a quel tipo di meccanismo. Ha semplicemente aperto bocca e detto quel che le passava per la testa, come fa sempre.

Vorrebbe dirle di no ma la sente sfiorare la lunga cicatrice che gli attraversa viso.

_Ammira la tua opera, Rey…_

Se la sensazione non fosse dannatamente piacevole potrebbe trovare una frase crudele da dirle. Ma la punta delle sue dita deve avere qualche strano potere perché non si è mai sentito più calmo in vita sua.

“Mi dispiace” gli dice.

“Non è vero. Quindi non dirlo.”

_Sono ferite di guerra. Niente di più. Ti ricordano che ne sei uscito vivo._

Lei tace. È ferita. Lo sente come se i suoi sentimenti fossero una patina che gli si attacca addosso. Ridicola. Non può davvero provare rimorso per una cosa simile.

“Non è niente. Non sono mai stato affezionato alla mia faccia.”

Lei si stende di nuovo e sospira. C’è qualcosa che non va e di sicuro non riguarda le cicatrici che si sono procurati.

“Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa.” Kylo Ren tenta la via per la sua mente ma non riesce a mettere a fuoco i suoi pensieri. “No, non è un segreto. È qualcosa che ti frulla in quella testa matta. Cosa stai pianificando, Rey?”

Lei sorride e ignora la sua domanda. “Puoi portarmi da Chewbacca? Devo raggiungere il Falcon.”

Vuole andarsene. Era prevedibile. Ed è giusto così. Lei non vuole seguirlo. Lui non ha il coraggio di ucciderla. Sono in una fase di stallo. E poi…

_Ti porterei ovunque…_

“Dove?” le chiede e la sua risposta è un colpo basso.

“Naboo.”

_Naboo… _Una risata amara gli sgorga dalla gola.

“Sei terribile.” Rey non si arrende. Rey non si arrenderà mai. Conosce i punti deboli di Ben Solo e intende usarli contro Kylo Ren.

Si solleva in piedi e la aiuta a rialzarsi. Non vuole nemmeno sentire nominare quel pianeta e non ha intenzione di mettervi piede di nuovo, neppure per lei.

“Sono stanco. Credo che ne me ne andrò a dormire. Tu fai quello che vuoi. Scappa, vattene. Sparisci. Oppure aspetta e ti porterò a destinazione. Ma so esattamente cosa stai cercando di fare. Quindi contatta Chewbacca e stabilisci un altro punto d’incontro. Niente Naboo. E scordati Ambria, Chandrila, Corellia. Qualunque altro pianeta ma questi no.”

Lei non deve neppure pensare di usare la sua famiglia per tentare di portarlo dalla sua parte. Sono giochetti che con lui non funzionano. Tutto quello che resta della sua stirpe sono un gruppetto di fantasmi logorroici e invadenti.

“Qualunque altro pianeta, hai detto? Giuralo” insiste Rey.

“Non essere puerile” le risponde.

Un sorriso compiaciuto le appare sul viso. Ha qualcosa di strano. Non sono i capelli, non sono i vestiti.

_Cosa? Cos’hai di diverso, ora?_

“Tatooine. Manderò Chewbacca su Tatooine “

Tatooine. Il pianeta natale di suo nonno. Probabilmente lei si sente molto fiera di se stessa. Protestare lo renderebbe debole ai suoi occhi. E cosa cambierebbe, del resto? Tatooine è solo un pianeta morto dell’Orlo Esterno. Non importa chi vi sia nato e vissuto. Chi e cosa quel mondo desertico abbia generato.

Ed era segnalato sulla mappa che ha studiato poche ora prima come uno dei mondi abitati colpiti da disastri naturali.

“Va bene” le risponde.

_Tatooine…_

Deve andarsene. Respirare. Restare solo. Lei è nociva in modo che non comprende. Ma è un momento di confusione che sembra dilatarsi all’infinito.

Raccoglie la sua spada e esita un istante cercando qualche parola da aggiungere. Poi capisce che non servirebbe a niente e che ha solo bisogno di starsene da solo.

****

Ci ha messo tre giorni a rintracciare il Falcon. Tre giorni in cui l’unica compagnia che ha avuto è stata quella di Lo-La. Il silenzio sulla Finalizer è rotto solo da saltuari rumori meccanici.

Poteva andarsene. Poteva scappare e non l’ha fatto. Ha solo continuato a guardare i frammenti di memoria in quel vecchio proiettore olografico.

Lui la sta evitando, ormai è diventato piuttosto evidente. Rey, di tanto in tanto, controlla la sua posizione, per accertarsi che non l’abbia lasciata lì da sola. E ogni volta scopre che lui si trova all’estremità opposta della nave, come se volesse mettere la maggiore distanza possibile tra loro due. Non credeva di averlo terrorizzato tanto.

Ha continuato ad allenarsi da sola. Ha impegnato il tempo restante conversando con Lo-la. Ha esplorato lo Star Destroyer. E, soprattutto, ha cercato il Falcon. Ma la sua mente si è concentrata su un unico punto fermo.

_“Posso toccarti?”_

A volte ha l’impressione che la punta delle sue dita bruci. Ha continuato a rimuginare sulle sue parole. L’origine della Forza. Un concetto che le fa venire i brividi. Più che le sue frasi, insensate, caotiche, buttate via in un marasma folle, le sono arrivate le sue sensazioni. Le conosce. Le ha provate. Qualcosa lo sta spingendo verso un punto d’arrivo a lui ignoto. A lei è successa la stessa cosa. Solo che il suo punto d’arrivo era proprio Ben. Per tre giorni si è chiesta se la sua sorte non fosse quella di restare per sempre sulla Finalizer a sorvegliarlo perché non facesse pazzie. Ora è certa che prima che il quarto giorno finisca andrà a cercarlo, gli rifilerà due sonori schiaffi e gli dirà in faccia ciò che pensa davvero.

_Sei uno spreco, Ben Solo. Sei l’essere più straordinario che abbia mai incontrato e stai buttando via te stesso. Non lascerò che mi trascini con te. Quindi adesso comportati da adulto e vieni via con me. Devi fare tante cose, ancora. Cose belle, stavolta._

È davvero bravissima nel pianificare discorsi efficaci. Si immagina perfino mentre li pronuncia, lasciando il suo interlocutore senza parole. Peccato che la realtà, alla prova dei fatti, si riveli sempre diversa.

_Meglio non pensarci. Non adesso. Posso concedergli ancora qualche ora di comportamento incomprensibile._

Il fatto che le lasci usare gli strumenti della Finalizer come più le piace vuol dire che non la teme affatto. Che non gli importa neppure. Probabilmente sarebbe sollevato se lei se ne andasse. Ci ha pensato. Ma lui ha promesso.

_Non esattamente, ma comunque ha detto che saremmo andati insieme fino a Tatooine._

Rey cerca ancora. Inserisce i codici del Falcon e fruga un altro settore. Chewbacca deve aver usato l’iperguida per allontanarsi da Ilum ma, al momento, non può mettersi in contatto con lei. Da quel che il Wookiee ne sa, lei potrebbe essere stata uccisa. Quindi sta a lei rintracciarlo. Tenta ancora, aspettandosi un altro fallimento. È con profondo sollievo che, all’ennesimo tentativo, sente la voce di C-3PO nell’interfono.

“Oh, signorina Rey, è proprio lei! Credevamo fosse morta!”

_Sei sempre una ventata di allegria, tu…_

Il sollievo che prova le fa tremare le gambe. Adesso andrà tutto bene.

Ha di nuovo i suoi vestiti addosso, puliti e stirati. Si prepara a ritrovare i suoi compagni. Cos’altro potrebbe desiderare? Quell’assurda parentesi sta per concludersi e lo farà nel modo migliore.

_Tatooine._

“Anch’Io sono felice di sentirti. Ho bisogno che mi recuperiate. Chewie è lì?”

Il grugnito del Wookiee la raggiunge ed è un suono meraviglioso.

“Sì, sei mancato anche a me. Ascolta… possiamo incontrarci su Tatooine? Non conosco il pianeta, quindi dovrò affidarmi a te. Puoi mandarmi le coordinate per raggiungere il posto più adatto?”

Ancora un grugnito, stavolta di sorpresa.

“Sì, questo è lo Star Destroyer. Non sorprenderti troppo. Sto bene. Ti spiegherò tutto quando ci vedremo.”

Il Wookiee non insiste anche se Rey ne avverte la preoccupazione. Probabilmente si sta chiedendo se Kylo Ren sia morto. Il bip di R2 le inoltra le coordinate richieste. Rey sorride tra sé. Non pensava di poter provare una tale sensazione. Presto sarà di nuovo tra amici. Al sicuro. Al sicuro anche dalla confusione che si agita nella sua testa.

Adesso c’è un’ultima questione da sistemare.

_“Ben?”_

Lo cerca con la mente. Non importa se esistono sistemi più pratici. Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta. Lo sente, ricettivo, ma seccato, come sempre. Si sarebbe stupita del contrario.

_“Ho trovato il Falcon. Puoi… puoi darmi un trasporto?”_

Ha detto che l’avrebbe accompagnata. L’ha detto. Ma non vuole ricordarglielo. In quei giorni potrebbe essere cambiato tutto.

Il silenzio è una risposta che la ferisce e sembra non finire mai. Arriva misto a una sensazione di acuta sofferenza e le fa bruciare gli occhi.

Poi la sua voce si fa forte come un martello che picchia su un’incudine.

_“Preparati. Partiamo.”_

****

Evitare Rey è diventato un imperativo. Non si è pentito di averla trascinata via da Ilum, ma averla intorno è solo un fastidio. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nelle sensazioni che gli lascia addosso e nel suo modo di affrontarle.

Se si trattasse solo di pulsioni fisiche, le lascerebbe fluire. Sfogarle su di lei rappresenterebbe solo un altro passo verso il completamento del suo percorso verso il Lato Oscuro. Ma quello non è l’unico elemento. Non può trattarla come una donna qualunque. E neppure tentare di spezzarla. Rey di Jakku è un’incognita destabilizzante. Se fosse un Jedi eserciterebbe il controllo su se stesso. Ma lui ha ripudiato gli insegnamenti del Codice. Quindi dovrebbe accogliere il caos che la sua presenza gli scatena dentro come una benedizione. Invece c’è qualcosa che disturba la semplicità dualistica dei suoi pensieri.

La guarda entrare sul ponte principale e ne avverte la tensione. Sta rimuginando tra sé. Neppure lei comprende cosa stia accadendo. Indossa di nuovo i suoi stracci, ha i capelli raccolti e l’aria tesa. Meglio così. Hanno vissuto quei tre giorni in una sorta di bolla d’aria, tagliati fuori dal mondo. Adesso devono procedere e separarsi.

“Vieni a salutare Ilum” le dice invitandola ad avvicinarsi.

Il pianeta è un globo grigio e tranquillo che si cura le ferite. Ma non ha più subito colpi da quando hanno lasciato la superficie. Forse, quando saranno lontani, potrà finalmente guarire.

“Siamo davvero stati noi?” chiede Rey, gli occhi spalancati e increduli.

“Non lo so. Sei pronta al salto?” tenterà di comunicare con lei il meno possibile. Succedono cose bizzarre quando si parlano troppo a lungo.

_Finisco col sentirmi… pazzo._

“Hai inserito le coordinate da solo? Con una nave così grande?” Si sorprende sempre, Rey. Si sorprende per tutto. Sarebbe un’allieva magnifica.

“I droidi servono anche a questo.” Le spiega ciò che è ovvio ma ormai lei è in preda all’entusiasmo.

“Non ho mai viaggiato nell’iperspazio su un mezzo simile.”

“Tu hai viaggiato nell’iperspazio solo sul Falcon, o sbaglio?” Lei continua servirgli dardi avvelenati da lanciarle. E lui non ha davvero nessun motivo per non farlo.

_Non hai mai lasciato Jakku prima di rubare il Falcon. È ovvio che tu non abbia mai viaggiato su una nave più grande. Goditi la crociera, Rey._

“Non perdi occasione per essere odioso vero?” domanda lei riservandogli un’occhiata pungente.

“Perché hai tutti questi problemi con la verità, Rey?” Glielo chiede ma senza convinzione. Lui sta mentendo a se stesso da giorni.

Lei ignora la sua domanda. “Cosa farai? Una volta su Tatooine…”

“Ti accompagnerò. E te ne andrai per la tua strada. Il resto non ti riguarda.”

_Vieni con me. Non avrò mai il coraggio di chiedertelo, ma voglio che tu venga con me._

“Ed è quello che vuoi? Che me ne vada? È davvero questo che vuoi?”

È inutile. Non riusciranno mai a mentirsi. Lei sa. Lei sa sempre cosa gli passa per la testa, prima ancora che lui se ne renda conto.

“Resteresti? Te l’ho già chiesto una volta, ricordi?” Sta sperando e sa già che dovrà pentirsene.

“Le condizioni non erano accettabili.” Rey si chiude nuovo. Esattamente come aveva previsto.

“Sì, l’hai ribadito a sufficienza. Pronti al salto.”

Scie di stelle si precipitano verso di loro. Ha sempre pensato che a velocità luce tutto sia più chiaro. Suo padre diceva che era il suo spirito da pilota a farlo sentire in quel modo.

“Ripetimelo. È davvero questo che vuoi? Mettermi tra le cose da cancellare?” La voce di Rey si insinua rubandogli i suoi appigli. Ma lui tace. Non è il momento. Non mentre lo spazio si piega concedendosi e trasformandosi in una via spaventosa ma rapida.

“Ripetimi che vuoi uccidere il passato. Menti a te stesso. Sei un ipocrita, _Kylo_.”

Silenzio. Rabbia. _Kylo_. Le stelle scorrono veloci mentre lui si rende conto di quanto detesti sentirle pronunciare quel nome.

La Finalizer esce nell’orbita di Tatooine, l’universo si fa di nuovo stabile, ma lei non vuole saperne di tacere.

“Per questo mi hai lasciato la tua stanza. Sai benissimo che sono brava a trovare oggetti nascosti.”

“Che cosa stai tentando di dimostrare, Rey?” È consapevole che quella domanda ha il suono di una supplica. Non importa che lei abbia frugato fra le sue cose. Non importa neppure che abbia ritrovato oggetti a cui non pensava da anni. Vuole solo che faccia silenzio.

“Quello che sai già. E lo so anch’io. La Forza finirebbe per riunirci anche se ora mi allontanassi. Io sono come il tuo passato. Non puoi liberartene. E nemmeno vuoi.”

Kylo Ren si gira rabbioso verso di lei, ma sul suo viso non trova la minima traccia di paura.

“Hai detto che desideri uccidermi. Va bene. Continua a tentare.” Sorride, soddisfatta, come se avesse vinto la battaglia più importante.

“Perché mi perseguiti?”

_Ti odio, Rey di Jakku. Ogni mia cellula ti odia._

“Non posso farne a meno. Esattamente come te.” All’improvviso sembra stanca. Anche le sue sensazioni sono in conflitto. Lo percepisce chiaramente. Lo fissa con quegli occhi fieri ma la sua espressione è quella di chi cerca una parola di conforto, qualcosa che confermi le sue sensazioni. Ma poi coglie qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio e entrambi si voltano a guardare Tatooine.

_La situazione è peggiore di quanto pensassi._

Una fitta nube grigia si espande a vista d’occhio e occupa un terzo della superficie.

“Ma cos’è? “

Kylo Ren incredulo guarda gli strumenti. Il deserto di Tatooine non è mai stato vittima di un simile fenomeno e ne pagherà le conseguenze per anni. “Un temporale” le spiega. “Un enorme temporale carico d’acqua e grandine.”

_Dobbiamo fermarla, di qualunque cosa si tratti. Perché, se il disequilibrio continua ad aumentare, presto non avremo più nessun pianeta da conquistare e da contenderci._

_****_

Rey ha sempre immaginato Tatooine molto simile a Jakku. Scoprire che la zona in cui Chewie la attende è sotto un uragano la rende perplessa e spaventata. Non ha mai visto una tempesta dall’alto. A dirla tutta, non ha visto altro che la pioggia di Ahch-To. Quella cosa grigia, attraversata da lampi viola, è davvero spaventosa.

Passarci attraverso le sembra un’idea davvero stupida, ma quando ha provato a dirlo a Ben, lui l’ha ignorata. Il Silencer si tuffa in picchiata e lei sente lo stomaco arrivarle all’altezza degli occhi.

“Maledizione…” sibila lui tra i denti.

_Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe finita male._

Il Tie viene squassato dalle correnti d’aria e sballottato come se non avesse peso. I fulmini dardeggiano intorno a loro finché il motore destro viene colpito.

“Tieniti forte!” urla Kylo Ren. Lei si aggrappa al sedile del pilota chiudendo gli occhi mentre il Silencer vortica, poi impatta al suolo e sprofonda nella sabbia bagnata.

Rey ci mette un po’ a rendersi conto di essere ancora viva. Stavolta ha pensato davvero di lasciarci la pelle. Kylo Ren apre l’abitacolo. Non importa se piove a dirotto. Tutti e due hanno bisogno di toccare terra. Il suolo è instabile e si ritrovano ad affondare fino alle caviglie. Tirare fuori il Tie da quella melma sarà un problema. La pioggia è talmente fitta da rendere difficile vedere a una distanza minima. Lui controlla il navigatore che ha preso dal caccia. Il senso pratico non gli manca, neppure in una brutta situazione come quella.

“Mos Eisley è là in fondo” le dice.

Lei non gli fa notare che non ha idea di dove sia “là in fondo”. L’importante è muoversi. I suoi vestiti intrisi d’acqua stanno diventando pesanti. Non batte ciglio quando si ritrova con lui sotto al suo mantello nero. Starà all’asciutto mentre raggiungono la città. Deve focalizzarsi solo su quello. I suoi pensieri stanno seguendo strade assurde e deve assolutamente rimetterli in carreggiata.

Arrancano senza dire nulla mentre il fango le si infila nelle scarpe. Non riesce neppure a capire se sia notte o giorno.

Riesce a distinguere le prime abitazioni, basse e tondeggianti, solo quando ormai ci sono in mezzo. Non c’è in giro anima viva. D’altra parte solo un pazzo uscirebbe di casa con quel tempo.

“Come troviamo la cantina di Chalmun?” chiede al suo accompagnatore sperando che lui abbia qualche buona idea. Non credeva che trovare il locale in cui Chewie le ha detto di aspettarlo potesse rivelarsi un problema.

“Non lo so, ma sappi che in questo momento ti detesto” le risponde lui e Rey è certa che non stia affatto scherzando.

“Non vorrai dare la colpa a me di questo!” protesta debolmente.

“Sei sicura di non volere vedere con i tuoi occhi cosa sta succedendo alla Forza?” propone lui e, in quel momento, l’idea le sembra davvero allettante.

Ma non può perdere di vista cosa è giusto e cosa non lo è. “Non se questo vuol dire assecondare i tuoi deliri di onnipotenza.” Non vuole rendersi complice di altre morti. Ed è sicura che lui userebbe il nuovo potere acquisito unicamente per fare del male.

“Lì” le dice Kylo Ren con sicurezza. Deve ricordarsi di complimentarsi con lui per la sua vista. Lei non vede un accidente di niente, ma lo segue, perché non può fare altro e solo quando se la trova davanti distingue un’insegna luminosa rossa.

Quando attraversano la soglia il calore è asfissiante e la puzza di sudore e umidità le fa venire i conati. Ma almeno staranno all’asciutto. Il locale è gremito. Sembra quasi che l’intera popolazione di Mos Eisley si sia riversata lì, anche se le basta una seconda occhiata per capire di trovarsi davanti al più vasto assortimento di specie che abbia mai visto e che, probabilmente, pochi di loro risiedono sul pianeta.

Sono costretti a sgomitare per arrivare fino al bancone del bar dove un ragazzo paffuto dai capelli rossi li degna appena di un’occhiata continuando a riempire bicchieri.

“Scusi!” grida Rey cercando di farsi sentire nonostante il chiasso della musica martellante mista alle grida degli avventori.

“Mi scusi!” tenta ancora. Inutilmente. Sta per provare una terza volta quando Kylo Ren afferra il ragazzo per il collo portandoselo pochi centimetri dalla faccia.

“La mia amica sta parlando con te. Dovresti proprio ascoltare cos’ha da dire.”

“Ben!” Non può andarsene in giro a fare il prepotente. Prima o poi dovrà farglielo capire.

Rey gli prende la mano ancora stretta intorno al collo dell’uomo e lo costringe a lasciare la presa, poi, mentre il barista riprende fiato cercando di smettere di tremare, riesce finalmente a chiedergli qualche informazione.

“Avevo appuntamento con un Wookiee. Dovevamo incontrarci qui! Si chiama Chewbacca! L’hai visto, per caso?”

Il tipo dietro al bancone la scruta, poi le piazza davanti un piatto colmo di carne non meglio identificata e due bottiglie. “Consuma. Paga. E forse potrai avere questo” dice agitandole un biglietto davanti alla faccia.

“Va bene” lo asseconda Rey agguantando il pezzo di carta. Non è certo da lei rifiutare un pasto. Quanto a pagare, non è sicura di avere crediti con sé. Ma ci sono dei vantaggi nell’andarsene in giro con il principe di Alderaan.

Sono solo poche righe scarabocchiate in una calligrafia spigolosa.

“Siamo al Docking Bay 53. Il Falcon è in riparazione. Non si può ripartire finché non passa la pioggia. Raggiungici.

O aspetta lì. Fa lo stesso.

Ciao.

Han”

È una carognetta. Un’autentica carognetta. Comincia davvero a piacerle. “Devo andare al molo” annuncia.

“E io devo controllare i danni al Silencer il prima possibile. Quindi ci salutiamo qui” le risponde Kylo Ren.

“Hai fretta? Cosa pensi di poter controllare con questa bufera?” Ha bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo. Solo un altro po’ di tempo. È sicura di avere molte altre cose da dirgli, anche se, al momento, non ne ricorda neppure una.

“Portaci da bere” ordina Kylo Ren al barista, e lei prova un inspiegabile sollievo. “Roba decente, non questa schifezza. E del cibo buono per lei.”

Il ragazzo lo guarda perplesso poi sparisce in quella che probabilmente è la cucina per poi tornare con un vassoio di pietanze decisamente più succulente rispetto al pastone che le ha propinato poco prima.

“Da quanto piove così?” gli chiede Kylo Ren.

“Un paio di mesi. Sta danneggiando ogni cosa. Smette per qualche giorno e poi ricomincia. È diventato tutto fango. Qualche idiota è perfino contento. Pensa che Tatooine diventerà verde e rigoglioso. In realtà questo tempo sta ammazzando la nostra fauna e distruggendo i nostri muschi. È un disastro.”

“Tu invece non sei per niente un disastro, bambolina. Che ne dici di un po’ di compagnia?”

_Bambolina?_

La mano che le sfiora il collo è piccola e fredda. È solo un Er’Kit in cerca di guai. Le sue dita tentano una carezza fino al suo orecchio. Un’ondata di calore rabbioso la investe. Ma non ha importanza. Non le serve la furia di Kylo Ren. Non in situazioni come quella. Senza quasi muoversi, agguanta il braccio azzurro dello sconosciuto e lo spezza.

Le urla dell’Er’Kit sono persino più fastidiose della musica.

“Sparisci, se non vuoi che ti rompa anche l’altro” gli ordina.

Non le dispiacerebbe una rissa. Ma nessuno si muove. Quel tizio non deve avere amici, e la cosa non la sorprende affatto.

“Stavi per scattare” constata concedendo un sorriso divertito a Ben.

“Sei brava a difenderti” sottolinea lui e Rey si chiede perché sia sorpreso. Non è nata con una spada laser in mano e su Jakku o tiri pugni o non sopravvivi.

“Ho dovuto imparare. A tredici anni Unkar Plutt si era messo in testa di farmi lavorare in uno dei bordelli di Niima. Diceva che avrei fruttato di più. Ci sono rimasta tre ore circa. Ho spaccato la testa al mio primo cliente prima che riuscisse anche solo ad avvicinarsi.”

Non pensava a quell’episodio da anni. Come moltissimi altri avvenimenti, ha preferito archiviarlo. In fondo non è accaduto nulla. Si è solo trattato del primo morto sulla sua coscienza.

_Mi sono difesa. Mi sono solo difesa. Nessuno può vendermi e comprarmi. Mai. Mai più._

Unkar Plutt lo ha fatto passare per un incidente e l’ha rispedita di filato nel deserto. Ma lei ha digiunato per una settimana nutrendosi di muffe e radici per punizione. Ma non se ne è mai pentita. Neppure una volta.

Si chiede perché da Ben ora le arrivi solo una sensazione di dolore rabbioso. Sta soffrendo per quello stupido aneddoto? È proprio un bambino.

_E questo? Desiderio di proteggermi… Lui? Che cosa stupida..._

“Non preoccuparti. Si supera tutto. Anche il primo omicidio.” Rey butta giù un altro bicchiere. Lo stomaco le brucia. Non le piace. Ma continua. Perché la sua testa si sta facendo leggera. “No, non è vero. Non ci pensavo più da tanto tempo. La tua presenza mi fa tornare in mente tante cose che avevo dimenticato.”

Beve anche lui, senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Lei avverte dubbi e agitazione. Sta pensando. Sta chiedendo. Ma non vuole parlarle. Domandare apertamente come…

_“Come hai potuto restare così innocente e pulita in mezzo a quell’orrore?”_

“Domattina tornerò al Silencer a verificare il disastro” dice distogliendo gli occhi.

Innocente e pulita. È quella l’idea che si è fatto di lei?

_Jakku mi ha indurita. E se ti sembro innocente è solo perché non ho visto tutto quello che c’è oltre l’orizzonte. Come te._

“Sempre ottimista, vero? Vieni al Falcon con me. C’è posto” gli propone e non crede che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo se l’alcol non cominciasse a darle alla testa.

“Smettila.”

“Lo sai che non posso” Rey solleva il bicchiere verso di lui. No, non mollerà mai. Non dopo quello che ha scoperto.

_Se solo Leia avesse saputo…_

Le voci alle sue spalle la fanno restare con il bicchiere alzato, incapace di muoversi. Parlano della Resistenza. Di una nuova sconfitta. Di Hux. Dicono che sia fuggito. Che i ribelli non abbiano più speranze.

_Cosa ci faccio qui? Perché non sono con loro? Perché non riesco a lasciar andare questo pazzo assassino?_

“Non vorresti che finisse?” le domanda Kylo Ren. Anche lui ha sentito. Se prova qualcosa, non lo dà a vedere.

“Non con la vostra vittoria.” Anche se si tratta solo di politica, come lui ha insinuato, il Primo Ordine resta un’atroce aberrazione. “Ti sei accorto che siamo seguiti?” La sensazione che ha provato appena sono atterrati, tanto sottile e lieve da essere dimenticata immediatamente, si ripresenta acuta come un ago rovente.

“Stai tranquilla. Non attaccherà fino a domani.” Lui non perde la calma. Probabilmente era tutto programmato, come su Sullust.

“Loro chi sono? Li vedo, di tanto in tanto. Nei miei sogni. I Cavalieri di Ren… Perché mi vogliono morta, se non sei stato tu a dare l’ordine di uccidermi?”

Kylo Ren non le risponde. Resterà un altro dei suoi segreti. “Ehi.” Si rivolge al barista che stavolta non esita a concedergli la sua attenzione. “Con questo caos non si riesce a parlare. Trovaci un angolo tranquillo. Subito.”

Il barista sogghigna. “Se volete una stanza per fare i vostri comodi, cercatevi una locanda. A proposito. Sei sicuro di poter pagare quello che la tua amica sta bevendo?”

_Non provocarlo_, pensa Rey, ma Kylo Ren si limita a lanciare sul bancone una manciata di cristalli nova.

“Ne vuoi ancora?” domanda mentre Rey si rende conto di non aver mai visto una tale ostentazione di ricchezza tutta insieme.

_Su Jakku quei cristalli sarebbero bastati a sfamarmi per il resto dei miei giorni._

“Oh. Un ladro, un baro o tutti e due?” chiede il barista. Probabilmente si sente molto spiritoso.

_Finirà malissimo_, pensa Rey.

“Sai con chi stai parlando? Ne hai la minima idea?” La voce di Ben si è fatta ancora più cupa. La Forza intorno a lui vibra come un alone scarlatto. Rey lo agguanta e gli mette una mano davanti alla bocca. Non hanno bisogno di ulteriori guai. Ha appena spezzato un braccio a un Er’Kit. Il prossimo comportamento violento potrebbe non passare inosservato.

“Con nessuno di importante” dice al barista senza mollare la presa. “Lui si dà tutte queste arie perché viene da Chandrila e si sente particolarmente civilizzato. Ma non farci caso. Quando beve il mio amico straparla. Vero, Ben?”

Lui si divincola e quello che esce dalla sua gola è decisamente un ringhio.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi li studia con sospetto e paura. “Forse è meglio se ve ne andate. Non mi piace avervi qui.”

“Invece credo che resteremo fino alla fine della pioggia.” Kylo Ren gli pianta gli occhi addosso. Rey capisce immediatamente cosa sta facendo. La volontà del ragazzo si piega come se fosse fatta di gomma. “Adesso ci darai un tavolo tranquillo nel retro e ci porterai da mangiare e da bere fino a quando lei non ti dirà che può bastare.”

Non dovrebbe farlo. È sbagliato. Ma l’idea di avere un po’ di tranquillità le piace troppo. E, in fondo, non stanno facendo nulla di male. Ben gli ha dato denaro sufficiente per poter comprare l’intera cantina.

Il barista esce dal bancone e li scorta nel retro dove sgombra in malo modo un tavolo occupato da due avventori e una prostituta. I clienti protestano, ma il ragazzo dice qualcosa in un linguaggio a lei ignoto che sembra convincere i tre ad allontanarsi. Poi pulisce il tavolo con un panno bagnato facendo un pessimo lavoro.

“Prego. Arrivo subito con le consumazioni” dice con voce vuota, poi si allontana. E lei vorrebbe con tutta se stessa non trovare la situazione divertente.

_Perché questa, forse, potrebbe essere la serata migliore della mia vita. Potrebbe. Se non fosse per il fango nelle scarpe._

Ma adesso è seduta e nessuno potrà impedirle di mettersi a proprio agio. Si sfila gli stivali, li batte con violenza uno contro l’altro e una massa informe di melma cade sul pavimento. Poi, con enorme soddisfazione, si libera anche dei calzini fradici e sporchi. Muovere le dita dei piedi è una liberazione.

“Che c’è?” chiede cogliendo lo sguardo perplesso di Ben che ha inarcato pericolosamente un sopracciglio. Le sembra di cogliere qualcosa, un frammento di pensiero. Poi lui si concede un sorriso divertito e la sua mente mormora qualcosa di simile a…

_Io ti adoro…_

_Cosa?_

Confusione. Due piatti le vengono deposti davanti. Deve mangiare. Deve mangiare tanto così da smaltire l’alcol. O almeno crede che funzioni così.

“Sai che non è il caso che tu vada in giro a dire di essere Kylo Ren in un posto come questo, vero?” Deve puntualizzare quel piccolo dettaglio prima che le sfugga di mente.

“Cosa credi che potrebbero farmi? Rapirmi e chiedere un riscatto a Hux?”

La sta deridendo. Eppure potrebbero provarci e lei non ha voglia di vedersela con la feccia locale perché lui non sa tenere la bocca chiusa.

“Convinciti di essere in incognito. È meglio. Questo mondo è più simile al mio che al tuo. Principe ereditario della casata degli Organa.”

“Ci tieni a renderti irritante?” le chiede lui.

_È un’altra cosa che abbiamo in comune._

Non dovrebbe sentirsi mortificata. Non con lui. Lui è il peggio del peggio. Non ha bisogno di trattarlo con i guanti. E poi sta per andarsene. E lei sente frustrata.

“Non c’è più nessuna casata degli Organa. Io non sono un principe. E tu dovresti smetterla di bere.” Lo sussurra appena, come se fosse stanco. “Non riuscirai a dimenticare la preoccupazione per i tuoi amici, in quel modo. Non sei abituata e finirai con lo stare male.”

“Sarebbe più facile se tu tornassi con me.” Potrebbe davvero mettere le cose a posto. Perché deve incontrare solo uomini tanto testardi?

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi torna con altri piatti. Lui lo blocca per un braccio e gli sussurra qualcosa. Dopo qualche istante Rey si ritrova avanti un piccolo bicchiere pieno di liquido blu.

“Buttalo giù tutto d’un fiato. Ti farà passare tutto e domattina non starai da schifo.”

_Quanta apprensione…_

“Sì, Maestro Ren” gli dice, poi beve scoprendo che quella roba sa di bile.

Ben attende paziente che lei la smetta di fare smorfie, con le mani intrecciate davanti sé, poi con un’aria da vecchio saggio, inizia un discorso che lei non ha nessuna voglia di sentire.

“Cosa vuoi da me, Rey? Che fermi il Primo Ordine grazie al mio carisma? O che lo spazzi via con la Forza solo per farti piacere? Mi sopravvaluti. Tu non hai idea delle forze militari annidate nelle Regioni Ignote. Non avete visto neppure un quarto dell’esercito del Primo Ordine.”

Quella notizia è spaventosa. Davvero spaventosa. Quasi quanto il fatto che la piacevole sensazione di obnubilamento sta scomparendo.

“Vuoi terrorizzarmi. Stai esagerando le cifre” insinua fissandolo negli occhi perché non possa mentirle.

“Solo di un po’.” Lui si porta davanti uno dei piatti e comincia a mangiare con indifferenza.

“Non voglio che tu parta subito. Devo mostrarti una cosa.” Deve portarlo sul Falcon. Le basteranno pochi minuti della sua attenzione.

“Non mi interessa” risponde lui lapidario.

“Non sai neppure cos’è” insiste Rey.

_Le ultime parole di Leia. Devo fartele ascoltare. Possono cambiare tutto._

“Non mi interessa, Rey.”

Dovrebbe arrendersi. Lui non ha intenzione di vedere. Lui non ha intenzione di concedere nulla.

_Eppure... _Rey appoggia la testa sul tavolo. La musica che arriva dalla stanza accanto si è fatta ovattata. Non si dicono più niente. Lui non è l’unico a sentirsi stanco. Allora chiude gli occhi e pensa. Pensa a Lindòrea. Pensa di nuovo alle sue labbra.

“Eri con me nella grotta dei cristalli? Devo saperlo.”

Lui non risponde. Sembra distratto. Beve e mangia. È la prima volta che lo vede nutrirsi. Quel pensiero la intenerisce. È solo un uomo. Non un mostro. Non un salvatore.

_È un assassino._

Deve ripeterselo, per non dimenticarlo. Il pensiero di Han Solo le fa ancora male.

_Di tutte le tue colpe… quella non potrai mai dimenticarla._

Prova pietà per lui. Ha delle convinzioni che lo distruggeranno. Eppure lei sa che c’è altro. Non può non vedere quella luce pulsante che preme per emergere.

_Perché non ti fidi di me?_

Lui la scuote e Rey si accorge di essersi addormentata.

“È quasi l’alba e sta smettendo di piovere. Dobbiamo andare.” Il suo tono è gentile ma quelle sono parole che avrebbe preferito non ascoltare.

Ma non protesta, si stiracchia e si rimette le scarpe, poi lo segue fuori mentre un paio di inservienti si dedicano controvoglia a delle pulizie approssimative.

Due soli pallidi emergono tra le nuvole che si diradano e le è impossibile non pensare e ad Ahch-To. Un fiume di fango giallastro riempie le strade.

Quello è il momento dei saluti. Ha di nuovo quella stretta allo stomaco. E ha fallito di nuovo.

_Fa male._

Vorrebbe impedirgli di muoversi. Guadagnare ancora qualche minuto. Si tiene stretta al suo braccio mentre le ultime gocce cadono.

“Ci salutiamo qui, allora? Ne sei sicuro?” Spera in una risposta negativa ma sa che non arriverà.

“Dimenticati di me, se puoi.” Lui lo dice senza guardarla in faccia.

_Se posso? E come credi che possa riuscirci? Devo saperlo. Eri con me in quella caverna o è stato solo un inutile sogno?_

Non ha più nulla da perdere. Gli fa scivolare una mano dietro la nuca si solleva sulle punte e gli sfiora le labbra con le sue.

Ed è il deserto di Jakku. È un grido disperato verso una nave che si allontana. È una voce gentile. Una mano grande che tiene dolcemente la sua.

Lei che dice “Mi porti via con te? Ti prego” con la sua voce di bambina.

E dopo quindici anni, tutto si fa chiaro.

***

Non ha provato fermarla. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Un bacio fuggevole, infantile, impacciato, esitante. Rey sa di buono, anche se ha passato la notte a ubriacarsi. Rey sa di buono, perché è Rey. Vorrebbe afferrarla, stringerla, rinfacciarle il dolore e la smania che gli accende nelle viscere. Dirle che la detesta e poi baciarla ancora, sul serio, non con quella timidezza insicura di chi conosce solo la sabbia di Jakku. Ma la scavatrice di rifiuti, il pungolo della sua esistenza, la sua spina nel fianco si stacca da lui con l’espressione sconvolta.

_Ha visto… cosa ha visto?_

Si allontana come se fosse spaventata. Un altro passo indietro, l’espressione di un animale braccato.

_No, non così…_

Non può andarsene adesso. Non in quel modo.

_C’è qualcosa… Che cos’era?_

La afferra e se la stringe al petto. Ha bisogno di vedere. Di cogliere ancora quelle immagini confuse. Sa che sono importanti. E c’è dell’altro. _Lei_ è importante. Cerca la sua bocca e si fonde con lei assaporandola voracemente. Perché è quello che ha voluto fin da quando l’ha incontrata su Takodana. Perché è quello che ha voluto da…

_… da quando hai iniziato ad apparire nei miei sogni._

Il calore che invade ogni fibra del suo corpo diventa desiderio, poi si fa completezza e si trasforma in memoria.

_Tanti anni fa… quando?_

Le sue braccia intorno al collo. Ed è perfetto e inevitabile.

_Ma il resto?_

Ricordi perduti. Una bambina con gli occhi pieni di speranza.

_“Mi porti via con te?”_

Si stacca da lei per riprendere fiato, incredulo. Come può avere dimenticato?

Lei sta tremando. Lo fissa attonita. Poi pronuncia due sole parole.

“Eri tu.”


	9. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mi racconti qualcosa di bello? Io non ho mai visto altro che Jakku. È vero che esistono posti tutti azzurri?”

8.

_Light a candle_  
_Lay flowers at the door_  
_For those who were left behind_  
_And the ones who've gone before_  
_But here it comes now_  
_Sure as silence follows rain_  
_The taste of you upon my lips_  
_The fingers in my brain_  
_Ever gentle as it kills me where I lay_  
_Who am I to resist?_  
_Who are you to fail?_  
  
_Got to get you out of my mind_  
_But I can't escape from the feeling_  
_As I try to leave the memory behind_  
_Without you what's left to believe in?_  
  
_And I could be so sorry_  
_For the way it had to go_  
_But now I feel your presence _  
_In a way I could not know_  
_And I wonder_  
_Do you ever feel the same_  
_In whispering darkness_  
_Do you ever hear my name?_

_(_Duran Duran_, Out of My Mind)_

Se smettesse di premersi le mani sulla bocca Rey di Jakku è certa che si metterebbe a urlare, quindi soffoca grida e respiro mentre continua a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati chiedendosi come abbia potuto essere così cieca e folle. I ricordi la invadono come un fiume che scorre contro il flusso della propria corrente. Il paragone le suona assurdo. Non ha mai visto un fiume in vita sua. E i pensieri, di nuovo, sembrano non essere i suoi. Ma non importa. Perché ricorda benissimo la sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco.

_Mamma. Papà._

Loro sarebbero arrivati. Le avrebbero chiesto scusa. Avrebbero detto che si era trattato di uno sbaglio. Non si è mai chiesta cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Avrebbero avuto spiegazioni e motivi plausibili. E sarebbero volati via, lei e i suoi genitori, via da quell’orribile pianeta. Ha aspettato. Ha aspettato loro. Per tutta la vita. Ha aspettato. Ha aspettato e basta. Nessun volto da ricordare, nessun nome a cui associare se stessa.

Sì, è certa che stesse aspettando loro. E così era, all’inizio. Ma poi non è più stato così. Perché ricorda solo ora?

_Maz… Maz ha detto che loro non sarebbero tornati, ma… Qualcun altro..._

Ricorda. Ed è terribile e nitido come se lo stesse vivendo in quel momento esatto.

_I_ _bambini amplificano il dolore che provano…_

Le sembra di aver vissuto la vita di un’altra mentre la sua le è stata portata via. Un inganno, un solo lunghissimo inganno.

_No, non è vero. Sono sempre Rey. La mercante di rottami. Rey. Nessuno. Niente. Solo una cosa è cambiata. Perché mi hai mentito? Perché non hai mantenuto la tua promessa?_

_…_

Lei ha cinque anni e le mani piagate e non sa quale delle due cose sia la peggiore. Le bolle gonfie d’acqua sui palmi la fanno piangere ogni volta che è costretta ad afferrare l’oggetto più leggero. Vorrebbe tenere le dita tese e le mani sollevate, facendo attenzione a non toccare nulla. Vorrebbe soffiarci sopra, perché così le sembra quasi che il dolore passi. Ma non può, perché deve lavorare. E ha solo cinque anni, quindi fatica il doppio rispetto agli altri, perché è piccola e non è forte. Lo diventerà, un giorno, se sopravvive, ma intanto vorrebbe solo rintanarsi in un angolo e piangere. Da sei mesi vive in quel posto orrendo. Lo sa perché ha contato i giorni. Almeno, prima, quando c’erano i suoi, si spostavano di villaggio in villaggio. Adesso non può fare altro che tornare all’Avamposto ogni sera, buttarsi a terra e dormire fino al mattino dopo. Ma quella sera lei non riesce a dormire nonostante la stanchezza, quindi strappa con i denti una lunga striscia di stoffa dalla sua casacca e la usa per bendarsi le mani. Vorrebbe poter comprare bende e unguenti ma non ha nulla da barattare.

Nonostante tutto, domani sarà di nuovo nel deserto a cercare rottami. A Unkar Plutt non piace che si perda tempo. Lui dice che lei è un buon acquisto. Che si infila in pertugi dove gli altri non arrivano.

“Ma non puoi perdere giorni a poltrire solo perché ti fanno male le mani. Se non lavori non mangi.”

E allora lei lavora, perché ha fame. La accompagnano quasi sempre altri scavarifiuti, perché non conosce ancora bene le cose. Una volta è andata da sola fino al Cimitero delle Astronavi e Unkar le ha detto che la spazzatura che ha riportato non serviva a niente. Ma sta imparando. Piano piano, perché è sveglia. Quando i suoi torneranno a prenderla, gli farà vedere quanto è brava. Perché deve esserci un errore, no? Si sono sbagliati a lasciarla lì. Anche se dicevano che era inutile e non è che fossero proprio gentili quando la punivano perché si era comportata “da mostriciattolo disgustoso”, come diceva mamma.

Parlavano di debiti. Di tanti debiti. Lei non sapeva che potessero essere pagati vendendo i bambini. E Unkar Plutt dice sempre che lei vale meno di quanto l’ha pagata. Il che non ha senso perché, magari, il giorno prima le dice che è stata un buon acquisto. Ma Unkar è strano. Le rinfaccia sempre i soldi che ha dovuto dare ai suoi per averla.

“E credi che siano serviti a qualcosa? Sai cos’hanno fatto col ricavato della tua vendita, ragazzina?” Poi solleva il gomito grasso in un gesto che lei non capisce ma che lo fa ridere moltissimo.

A Rey non importa. Perché deve esserci un errore. I figli non si abbandonano. Ci si prende cura di loro anche quando sono strani, fastidiosi e cattivi. Non è così? I figli non si abbandonano.

Ma, man mano che i giorni passano e lei diventa più brava, la faccia di mamma e papà diventa meno chiara. Quando dorme nella tenda, vicino agli altri operai, a volte li vede ancora in sogno. Ma quando si risveglia sono spariti e le resta solo un pensiero: quello di trovarsi un posto per sé quando sarà più grande. L’ha già individuato, a dirla tutta. È il rottame di un AT-AT . Non lo conosce nessuno e lei ci va per stare sola appena può e un giorno lo trasformerà nella sua casa. Ed è pieno di cose utili. Ogni tanto ne porta qualcuna a Unkar Plutt ma alcune le lascia dove sono. Le serviranno per quando andrà a viverci. Quel giorno ha portato una turbina ancora lucida e funzionante ed è stata una faticaccia. Pesava quasi più di lei ma le ha permesso di cenare. Se domani avrà la stessa fortuna chiederà bende pulite al posto delle porzioni.

Per adesso, vorrebbe solo dormire ma qualcosa va storto perché Unkar non vuole lasciarla andare. Dice che c’è lavoro extra. Lavoro da femmine.

“Ho clienti importanti, stasera. Ci farai da sguattera. Porta da bere e da mangiare. Di corsa. E domani forse avrai un paio di porzioni extra.”

Lei è stanca ma non così tanto da rinunciare a del cibo in più. Pensa alle bende e al fatto che potrà comprarle e mangiare lo stesso. E forse riuscirà a rubare qualcosa dai piatti degli ospiti. Quando si avvia verso le cucine per mettersi a disposizione, la stanchezza sembra essere completamente sparita.

Quel pianeta è forse il peggiore tra quelli che sono abituati a visitare. Ne ha visti molti nei suoi anni di apprendistato, e ancora prima, quando sua madre lo portava con sé. Jakku è un deserto morente e i suoi centri abitati gli fanno venire voglia di fare l’eremita e rinunciare a vedere gente per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Ogni volta che mettono piede all’Avamposto di Niima, Ben Solo comincia a contare i minuti che mancano alla ripartenza. Ma zio Luke insiste per tornarci almeno una volta l’anno. I pezzi di ricambio sono a buon mercato, la possibilità di trovare reliquie in quel crocevia di reietti è alta e soprattutto…

“La Chiesa della Forza va custodita e protetta, Ben. Lor San Tekka è un caro amico, un grande saggio e un aiuto prezioso. È raro trovarlo qui. Sai che è sempre in viaggio. La possibilità di incontrarlo non va trascurata.”

Ben concorda con lui, almeno su quello. La Chiesa della Forza è un luogo piacevole, ben celato e sicuro, in quel posto infernale. Se potesse, eviterebbe il resto e si dirigerebbe direttamente a Tuanul. Ma Luke ha il senso pratico che a lui manca. Fare affari con i boss locali è una buona abitudine da mantenere per non avere guai. Ed è sempre meglio che siano loro alleati piuttosto che facciano affari con qualche banda sovversiva che si oppone alla Nuova Repubblica. Nessuno li prende troppo sul serio. I Jedi sono considerati un’eccentricità proveniente da generazioni passate. Ma loro hanno il benestare della Repubblica e il salvacondotto del Senato. In quelle terre senza legge rappresenta una blanda protezione, ma li rende quasi rappresentanti diplomatici, più che semplici viaggiatori a caccia di miti.

Ma, proprio per ciò che riguarda il Senato, sua madre gli manda notizie preoccupanti su come stia prendendo piede l'ideologia centralista. Lei è preoccupata più di quanto non voglia dare a vedere. Ben ha imparato a non sottovalutare le sue sensazioni. Non si tratta solo di intuito. Sua madre usa la Forza in modo naturale e diretto e la Forza comunica con lei senza filtri. Se Leia Organa ha paura di qualcosa, allora è il caso di mettersi in allarme.

Ma zio Luke non vuole saperne di tornare e un bravo padawan non contesta mai le decisioni del proprio maestro. Quindi Ben Solo non può fare altro che rimuginare tra sé e prestare scarsa attenzione alle chiacchiere che suo zio scambia con il repellente Crolute di nome Unkar Plutt. Quell’essere rappresenta potere e crimine all’Avamposto e ha fatto imbandire una sorta di banchetto in una delle tende sotto le quali di solito schiavizza i suoi dipendenti. La gentaglia che li circonda non favorisce di certo il suo appetito. Le guardie personali di Unkar non li perdono di vista. L’unico elemento positivo è il freddo notturno che ha spazzato via la calura torrida che domina durante il giorno.

Luke finge una cortesia squisita. Ben sa che sta controllando il disgusto e invidia la sua capacità di simulare. Uno dei suoi peggiori difetti è il modo in cui le proprie emozioni trapelano dall’espressione del suo viso. L’abilità nell’apparire impassibile fa parte della saggezza di un Jedi ma Ben dubita che riuscirà mai ad acquisirla. Tuttavia, ringrazia educatamente le donne che li stanno servendo. Loro non sono altro che servitù sfruttata. La gentilezza nei loro confronti è un dovere. Una di loro è talmente piccola da arrivare a stento al tavolo su cui poggia piatti e bicchieri. Trotterella veloce sulle sue gambette senza fermarsi mai, piena di energia. Deve essere la figlia di una delle sguattere. Non ha più di sei anni. È troppo piccola per essere una degli operai.

Ben tiene per sé la propria curiosità. Unkar è troppo impegnato a contrattare chissà cosa con suo zio per badare a lui. Il Crolute, per quanto, come tutti, sottostimi il potere dei Jedi, sa che non è saggio tentare di fregare uno di loro. Ben fissa le proprie dita distese sul tavolo di legno. Detesta provare noia. E ha nostalgia del Tempio Jedi, dei compagni e della serena vita quotidiana dettata dall’addestramento. Ma Luke ci tiene ad averlo come compagno di viaggio quando gli giunge voce che qualche reliquia è stata trovata o che un individuo su qualche pianeta lontano ha mostrato propensione all’uso della Forza. Di tanto in tanto portano qualcuno degli altri padawan ma più spesso viaggiano da soli. Ma Jakku è una meta che Ben Solo lascerebbe volentieri a qualcun altro.

Un frastuono di piatti rotti attira la sua attenzione. La piccola è ruzzolata sotto il carico eccessivo. Era fin troppo prevedibile. Ben si alza istintivamente per aiutarla ma non ha il tempo di muovere un passo prima che la pesante mano di Unkar cali sul viso della bambina.

Ben sta per scattare. È uno di quei momenti. Uno di quelli in cui la rabbia si impossessa della sua mente e tutto si fa fumoso. Ma la mano di Luke si posa fermamente sul suo braccio e lo blocca.

“Calma, ragazzo. Calma. Non puoi intervenire ogni volta che ciò che vedi non ti piace. Peggioreresti la situazione.”

Lui vorrebbe protestare. Sa che agire d’istinto è contrario ai precetti. Ma quella bambina è così piccola e loro non hanno forse l’obbligo della compassione?

_Nessuno la difenderà. Non in questo posto. Perché non possiamo farlo noi?_

“Ripagherai quello che hai sprecato con tre ore di lavoro extra!” la rimprovera Unkar ma quel piccolo esserino non batte ciglio e sgattaiola via molto dignitosamente.

“Scusate. È nuova” si giustifica il Crolute. “Mi fa dannare. Ma vale la cifra per cui l’ho comprata . È talmente microscopica che riesce a infilarsi ovunque come una blatta.”

_Una blatta… Come può questo ripugnante ammasso di pus parlare in questo modo di un essere umano?_

“È microscopica, è vero. Con quello schiaffo potevi staccarle la testa” sottolinea Ben. Non gli interessano le conseguenze. Se suo zio non vuole che lui agisca, di sicuro non può impedirgli di stare zitto.

“Ben!” Luke è infuriato, ma non importa. Non in quel momento.

“Il tuo allievo ha la lingua lunga, Jedi. Non preoccuparti, ragazzo. Non danneggerei mai la mia proprietà.” Unkar ride di nuovo tentando di smorzare la tensione. Ben avrebbe preferito che avesse ordinato alle sue guardie di attaccarlo. Sarebbe stato un buon modo per sfogare la rabbia.

“La tua proprietà…” Sono concetti malati, inconcepibili e gli mandano il sangue alla testa.

“Esatto. Se lavorerà con profitto, tra trent’anni avrà riscattato la mia spesa e potrà andarsene. È un contratto a termine. Non sono uno schiavista.”

“Tra trent’anni, di questo passo sarà morta.” Ben sostiene lo sguardo di Unkar. La voglia di affondare la spada nel suo grasso ventre si sta facendo irresistibile.

“Perdona mio nipote. È convinto che ovunque ci si debba comportare come su Chandrila.” Se quella di Luke voleva essere una battuta, allora l’unico a trovarla divertente è proprio il Crolute. “Vai a farti un giro, Ben” ordina suo zio.

Lui si alza. Meglio così. Rischia di causare qualche grosso danno se resta nei paraggi di quel disgustoso coagulo di grasso. E poi ha qualcosa di più urgente di cui occuparsi. Deve assolutamente assicurarsi che la bambina stia bene. La cerca nei dintorni delle cucine, finché non la trova in un angolo buio intenta a scrostare pentole con un panno abrasivo e della sabbia fina.

“Ehi” le dice tentando di sorriderle in modo incoraggiante. “Stai bene?”

Lei annuisce e solleva verso di lui il visetto gonfio. “Ti ho sentito urlare. Non devi litigare con Unkar. Non mi ha fatto male. È grosso ma ha le mani mollicce. Papà faceva male sul serio. Le sue dita erano piene di ossa.”

Ben avverte una fitta di angoscia nello stomaco. Suo padre non ha mai alzato un dito su di lui. Mai. E quel cucciolo ha davanti a sé altri trent’anni di prigionia che accetta con la rassegnazione di chi ha vissuto in modo peggiore.

“Tu vieni da lontano? È bella casa tua? Quel signore è tuo padre?” Si rimette a strofinare e lo sommerge di domande semplici e innocenti. Ben sorride. È una piccola impicciona ma è davvero dolce e così seria. Nonostante la sua condizione, Ben non può non notare quanto siano in ordine i suoi capelli raccolti.

_Chissà se ci pensi da sola, piccoletta. O se qualcuno, da queste parti, è così gentile da pettinarti. Se mia madre fosse qui ti avrebbe già portata via._

“È mio zio” le risponde. “Non so dov’è mio padre in questo momento. E vengo da lontano, come hai detto tu.”

“È bella casa tua?” insiste lei.

“Sì, ma non ci torno da tanto.” Non dovrebbe farsi prendere in quel modo dalla nostalgia. Ma c’è qualcosa di particolare nella sua voce che risveglia in lui ogni ricordo felice della sua infanzia.

La piccola sbadiglia, poi gli porge la mano. “Io sono Rey.”

“Ben. Cosa hai fatto alle mani?” Sono fasciate alla meno peggio. Un lavoro davvero pessimo.

Lei solleva le minuscole spalle con noncuranza. “Niente. Vesciche.”

Ogni parola della piccola è una ferita. Come può essere finita in quella situazione? Non riesce a credere che sia stata venduta.

“Mi fai compagnia, mentre finisco qui? Non parla mai nessuno con me” gli chiede speranzosa.

Ben le accarezza la testolina bruna. “Passami quel panno.”

“Non posso.” La bambina scuote la testa con decisione. “È compito mio. Se lo scoprono...”

“Non lo diremo a nessuno. Sarà il nostro segreto.” Ben si inginocchia vicino a lei e inizia ad occuparsi delle pentole.

_Che situazione assurda..._

“Sei stanca. Lascia finire me.”

Se continua a usarle, le sue mani non guariranno.

La bambina non protesta più ma lo osserva pulire stoviglia dopo stoviglia con espressione divertita. “Domattina devo andare a ovest appena sorge il sole. Quindi grazie. Ho un po’ sonno. Ti dispiace se dormo?” Poi, senza attendere risposta si sdraia in terra lì dove si trova. “Domattina ti va di venire con me? Voglio farti vedere un bel posto.”

Un bel posto su quel pianeta? Non è convinto che possa esistere qualcosa di simile su Jakku. “Certo” le risponde. Se non potrà liberarla, almeno potrà farle compagnia fino a quando lui e Luke non ripartiranno.

“Prometti” ordina la piccola.

Ben le sorride. “Prometto.” Per nulla al mondo vorrebbe deluderla.

Dopo un attimo lei sta già dormendo profondamente. Ben si toglie il mantello marrone e glielo avvolge addosso poi la sistema in modo che sia comoda nei limiti del possibile. Poi si alza per tornare da Luke sperando che quell’orribile cena si sia conclusa.

Luke lo vede per primo e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. “Dove eri finito?”

“A fare un giro, come hai ordinato.” Non vorrebbe portargli rancore, tuttavia Ben sa che non gli passerà prima di qualche ora. Ma è anche consapevole che il suo maestro è deluso da lui.

Solo quando sono a pochi metri da Bay Three, dove è ancorata la loro nave, Luke finalmente gli parla.

“Ben, vorrei che tu capissi che non puoi rivoluzionare lo stile di vita dei pianeti che visitiamo. Mi dispiace. Anch’io provo pietà per la manodopera locale, ma non è nostro compito cambiare questo stato di cose...”

“Manodopera…” Ben lo sussurra tra sé e sé. In realtà si tratta di schiavitù. Perché non chiamarla nel modo giusto?

“Jakku non è sotto la giurisdizione della Repubblica e segue altre leggi” gli spiega Luke, come se potesse essere sufficiente a calmarlo.

“Lo so.” Certo che lo sa. È ovvio, è un’informazione di base. Ma questo fa solo aumentare il suo malumore. Dovrebbero fare ciò che è giusto, non quello che è politicamente più corretto.

“Domani, ti dispiace se non vengo con te? Devo fare una cosa” chiede.

Lo sguardo di Luke è sospettoso ma Ben sa che non ha veri motivi per negargli il permesso. “A San Tekka spiacerà non vederti. Non ti caccerai nei guai, vero?”

“No, stai tranquillo.” Vuole solo tenere un po’ di compagnia alla piccola Rey. Almeno quello gli è concesso.

Appena a bordo, Ben raggiunge la sua cuccetta. Deve sgombrare la mente da ogni pensiero prima che _la voce _torni. La percepisce. È in agguato in un angolo della sua anima. E arriverà, come accade ogni volta che lui lascia che l’emozione e la rabbia si intrufolino in lui.

_Sai che uccidere queste bestie sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare? Quella povera piccola sarebbe libera._

Non dovrebbe ascoltare. Dovrebbe allontanarlo. Non è per quello che lotta da tutta la vita? Scacciare quell’ombra che lo visita ogni volta che è in difficoltà, melliflua e suadente. Che lo invita a uccidere per un fine più alto. È un pensiero inattuabile e lo sa benissimo. Ma immaginare di metterlo in atto lo fa stare meglio.

Ci sono solo pochi minuti di tregua su Jakku, quelli che dal gelo della notte portano al caldo soffocante delle ore diurne. Sono preziosi e perfetti perché Jakku non assomiglia più a se stesso.

Rey non ci riflette poi molto, ogni volta che apre gli occhi. È solo una bambina consapevole che in quegli istanti si sta bene. Non conosce la primavera né il clima mite di altri mondi. Non ha mai visto altro che Jakku e le piace l’alba.

Quella mattina si sveglia avvolta in un bozzolo caldo e morbido e solo dopo un attimo riconosce il mantello di Ben. Potrebbe venderlo. Quel tessuto è prezioso. Potrebbe, ma non ha intenzione di farlo. Ha dormito in un angolo anziché nella tenda ma è stata al caldo e questo solo perché il suo nuovo amico, il suo _unico _amico, si è preoccupato per lei.

Si guarda intorno, preoccupandosi di non essere osservata. All’Avamposto bisogna diventare furbi in fretta per riuscire a cavarsela. C’è un pertugio fra due rocce appena fuori dalla zona dei condensatori. Ed è lì che Rey nasconde le poche cose a cui tiene per evitare che gliele rubino. Piega accuratamente il mantello e lo ripone ben occultato insieme ai pezzi che ha tenuto per quando comincerà a trasformare l’AT nella sua casa. L’idea di restituirlo a Ben non la sfiora neppure. Lui ne avrà di sicuro a dozzine. Sarà abbastanza educata da renderglielo solo se lui glielo chiederà in modo diretto.

Non tenta neppure di avere la colazione. Unkar mantiene sempre le promesse quando si tratta di farla stare a digiuno. Se parte subito eviterà le ore peggiori. Si carica la sua borsa in spalla ed esce dall’abitato. Ben ha promesso di venire ma lei non gli crede. Nessuno fa mai cose carine e tutti mentono e probabilmente se ne sarà dimenticato. Per qualche ora, comunque, è stato bello avere una persona gentile vicino.

Evita con cura gli altri cercatori di rottami. Sa già di essere piccola e stupida e quella mattina non vuole sentirselo ripetere. Le mani le fanno ancora male. Deve cambiare le bende ma non ne ha di pulite e non può continuare a strappare pezzi di stoffa dai suoi vestiti. Dovrà semplicemente sopportare sperando che non le venga la febbre per colpa di qualche infezione.

“Rey!” Ben le sta venendo incontro dalla baia di ancoraggio e lei è costretta a stropicciarsi gli occhi per assicurarsi di non stare sognando.

“Sei venuto sul serio!” La sera prima non si era resa conto che fosse così alto, così buffo e così giovane. Ma la cosa più bella è che lui ha mantenuto la parola data.

“Certo. Perché non avrei dovuto?”

_Perché non lo fa mai nessuno._

Lei solleva le spalle. Non vuole lamentarsi, adesso. È davvero troppo felice.

“Come stanno le tue mani? Ti ho portato qualcosa per…”

Rey lo blocca mentre comincia a frugare nella borsa che ha con sé. “Non qui. Vieni con me. Qui ti rubano tutto.”

Gli prende la mano e lo conduce decisa verso le dune. La sua presenza le fa dimenticare perfino che ha fame. Ha un amico. Un amico vero.

“Ce la fai a parlare e camminare? Mi racconti qualcosa di bello? Io non ho mai visto altro che Jakku. È vero che esistono posti tutti azzurri?” gli chiede. Lui ha un buon passo. Si vede che è allenato. La cosa le fa piacere. Non dovrà rallentare.

E lui è bravo a raccontare. Usa parole bellissime. Le descrive mari, foreste, laghi, montagne coperte di neve. Le parla di città luccicanti con torri d’argento che svettano verso il cielo. Di grandi battaglie contro un impero malvagio. Di eroici cavalieri. E di una cosa chiamata Forza che permette a tutto ciò che è bello e luminoso di esistere.

“E tu hai visto proprio tutto?” gli chiede incantata.

Lui le sorride “Non tutto, Rey. Non ancora.”

Sono lontani dall’Avamposto. Rey comincia ad avere il fiatone. Di solito, a quel punto, si ferma a riposare. Ma quel giorno c’è Ben e, senza che abbia bisogno di chiederlo, lui se la carica in spalla. E lassù si sta proprio bene.

“Da che parte?” le chiede.

Lei indica un vecchio cargo al confine del Cimitero delle Astronavi. Quando lo raggiungono Rey si fa mettere giù.

“C’è qualcosa di buono, in alto” dice sicura sollevando gli occhi. Le sembra quasi di vederlo. Dovrà arrampicarsi ma non sarà un problema e ne sarà valsa decisamente la pena.

“Come lo sai?” le chiede Ben con un tono di voce che le fa quasi paura.

“Lo so e basta.” Che strana domanda. Come fa a spiegarglielo? Succede.

“E ti capita spesso di sapere le cose e basta?” insiste Ben.

“Sì, perché? Pensi anche tu che sono un mostriciattolo strano?” Non vuole che anche lui si metta a trattarla male. Ci terrebbe a farlo restare suo amico per almeno una giornata intera. Quindi sgattaiola via e inizia ad arrampicarsi. Scappare è sempre un buon modo per evitare scocciature e domande brutte.

Ci impiega più tempo del solito. Quando è costretta a fare leva su qualcosa per tirarsi su, le mani le fanno vedere le stelle. Ma alla fine trova due accumulatori di potenza e un comunicatore in buono stato.

“Tutto bene?” urla il ragazzo dal basso.

“Sì! Ora scendo!”

La via del ritorno è più facile, nonostante la sua borsa sia più pesante. È solo l’iniziò della giornata. Se va avanti così avrà di che scambiare per almeno due giorni.

“Fatto” dice entusiasta raggiungendo Ben e mostrandogli il bottino. “Con questi potrò mangiare di nuovo.”

Ben la guarda in modo strano poi fruga nella sua sacca e tira fuori talmente tanto cibo che le sembra che gli occhi le schizzino fuori dalla testa. Ed è tutto così bello. Non ha mai visto nulla di simile. E il profumo le fa borbottare lo stomaco.

“Posso?” chiede pregando perché lui non le dica di no.

“È per te” le risponde Ben.

“Tutto quanto?” Non riesce a crederci. Fra un attimo si sveglierà nella tenda comune e scoprirà che si è trattato solo di un bellissimo sogno.

Ma lui sembra così vero mentre spalma cose ignote ma appetibili su altre cose ignote ma appetibili.

_E quella è frutta. Frutta vera._

Ma il momento migliore arriva quando Ben le porge un otre colmo di acqua fresca.

_Va bene. Anche se è un sogno, io ne approfitto lo stesso._

All’ombra del relitto del cargo, Rey mangia come non ha mai fatto. E si sente felice come non lo è mai stata. Di cos’altro potrebbe avere bisogno, ora?

“Piano, o ti verrà il singhiozzo” la rimprovera Ben. 

Lei beve un piccolo sorso d’acqua preziosa. Se riesce a dosarla le basterà per un mese.

“Fammi vedere le mani” le chiede Ben e lei gliele porge con fiducia. È bello avere qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei. Dovrebbe succedere a ogni bambino. Si sente davvero molto fortunata mentre Ben le spalma un unguento fresco sui palmi piagati. E le bende che usa sono bianche e pulite. È davvero bellissimo. Per un attimo si chiede come sarebbe stato avere un fratello maggiore così. Di sicuro la sua vita sarebbe stata migliore.

Ma lui non è suo fratello e Rey non vuole avere brutte sorprese. “Io non posso pagarti, però.”

Il sorriso di Ben la tranquillizza. “Cosa dici, sciocchina? Io e te siamo amici.”

_Amici. Siamo davvero amici, allora._

Rey si sente di nuovo piena di energia. È arrivato il momento di fargli vedere il suo tesoro più grande. Si rimettono in marcia e procedono fino alla zona più remota del Cimitero. L’AT-AT, o quel che ne resta, quasi completamente coperto dalla sabbia, appare davanti a loro, apparentemente inutile e abbandonato. 

“Eccolo! Vieni!” grida entusiasta allungando il passo e trascinando Ben.

Lo conduce al portellone d’ingresso e si sente davvero fiera di se stessa mentre lo guida all’interno del mezzo da battaglia a riposo. L’AT non si muoverà più da lì, ma riserva delle sorprese meravigliose. Perfino Ben ne sembra stupito.

“Non è bellissimo? Non lo conosce nessuno. L’ho trovato tre giorni dopo che i miei mi hanno dimenticata qui. Ci verrò a vivere quando sarò più grande. Questa è casa mia. Vedrai quanto diventerà bella… perché tornerai a trovarmi, vero, Ben?” Non riesce a trattenere la gioia. Quello è il suo rifugio. Vuole mostrargli tutto, dal simulatore di volo al decodificatore del linguaggio binario.

“Rey… tu sei nata su Jakku o sei stata portata qui? Parlami di nuovo di come trovi gli oggetti” le chiede di nuovo Ben.

Lei si sente leggermente offesa. Perché insiste invece di farle i complimenti per la sua casa? E cosa ne sa, lei, se è nata su Jakku oppure no? Si ricorda qualcosa di diverso, ma potrebbe averlo sognato. Quanto al resto, continua a trovarla una domanda stupida. “Come li trovo? Li trovo. So dove stanno. E basta.”

“E dimmi, Rey, quando trovi le cose senti come un pizzicorino alla base del collo?”

_Come fai a saperlo?_

Lei si tocca istintivamente la nuca, poi annuisce. Non le piace la sua faccia seria. Forse ha fatto qualcosa che lo ha fatto arrabbiare.

“Rey... Ti piacerebbe andartene da qui? Devo parlarne al mio maestro, prima, ma non credo di sbagliarmi. Tu sei…”

“Mi porti via con te? Per favore!” Adesso sta gridando. È troppo bello per essere vero. Davvero troppo bello.

_Ti prego, dimmi di sì. Ti prego._

“Non posso promettertelo, Rey. Non dipende da me. Ma farò il possibile per convincere mio zio che ne vale la pena.”

_Ne vale la pena? Io ne valgo la pena? Sarò buonissima, te lo giuro. Non darò fastidio._

Lo abbraccia forte, come non ha mai fatto con nessuno, aggrappandosi ai suoi vestiti quasi come se temesse di vederlo sparire. Ma non succederà, perché Ben ci tiene. Finalmente qualcuno tiene a lei. 

Non si sa da dove venga. Non si sa perché si trovi lì. Forse è solo un caso. Forse lui ha preso un abbaglio. Ma quella minuscola creatura assomiglia a una gemma imprigionata nella pietra grezza. Deve parlarne a suo zio. Se davvero Rey è destinata a imparare le vie della Forza lui lo capirà.

Alla baia non trova nessuno. Probabilmente Luke è ancora a Tuanul. Sta scendendo la notte ma Ben è troppo impaziente per aspettare. Attiva il suo speeder, uno dei regali di suo padre che gli sono più cari, e decide di andare incontro al suo maestro. 

Solo dopo aver percorso una decina di miglia riconosce la sua figura scura contro le dune che iniziano a colorarsi di viola.

Luke agita una mano nella sua direzione. Non sembra sorpreso di trovarlo lì. Ben lo raggiunge e lo invita a salire dietro di lui. Per una volta il suo maestro non insiste per guidare e neppure inizia a raccontargli dei bei tempi in cui aveva la sua età e sfrecciava tra i canyon di Tatooine.

“Com’è andata la tua giornata, ragazzo?” gli chiede invece e Ben decide di approfittare immediatamente dell’occasione.

“Devo parlarti. Quella bambina…”

“Quale bambina?” lo interrompe. Luke evidentemente non è stato colpito da Rey quanto lui.

“Quella che ci ha serviti ieri sera” gli spiega Ben mentre il deserto di Jakku sfreccia intorno a loro. “L’ho accompagnata a cercare rottami oggi. Credo che sia sensibile alla Forza.”

Gli sembra quasi di sentire i pensieri di Luke in movimento, e non sono tranquilli.

“Non dire certe cose con leggerezza, figliolo.”

Ben non protesta. Sa che suo zio ha ragione ma lui non si è mai sentito tanto sicuro delle proprie affermazioni. “Osservala e giudicala tu stesso. Puoi farlo?”

“Molte persone sono sensibili alla Forza. Ma riuscire a padroneggiarla è tutt’altra faccenda” insiste Luke. “Vorresti che la addestrassi?”

“Prima dammi una tua opinione.” Ben non ha intenzione di forzare le tappe. Il rischio di una delusione per se stesso ma soprattutto per Rey è troppo alto.

“Lo farò.” La risposta positiva di Luke per Ben rappresenta un sollievo. “Ma tu sai che appartiene a Unkar Plutt, vero?”

Ben ingoia il disgusto che sente e preferisce tacere mentre la baia diventa visibile nell’Avamposto addormentato. Solo quando sono a bordo della loro nave Ben torna sull’argomento che gli sta a cuore.

“Quanto pensi che possa sopravvivere se la lasciamo qui?”

Luke gli lancia una lunga occhiata di rimprovero. “È questo il punto, Ben. La richiesta che mi hai fatto è dettata da una tua riflessione o semplicemente quella piccola creatura ti porta a provare pietà?”

Ben non risponde sentendosi colto in fallo.

“Ti stai affezionando a lei? Sai che è un sentiero pericoloso?” insiste Luke.

“Hai sempre detto che la negazione dell’affetto è stato uno degli errori del vecchio Ordine.” Vorrebbe ricordargli che il più grande Jedi mai esistito, suo nonno Anakin Skywalker, il padre di Luke, ha violato il Codice, ha amato e provato attaccamento, e questo non lo ha fermato dal diventare un eroe. Ma tace per non sembrare superbo. Lui non raggiungerà mai tali livelli di conoscenza, abilità e coraggio.

“L’ho detto” conferma Luke.

“E allora perché ora pensi che sia sbagliato?” Ha bisogno di una risposta chiara. Quale può essere l’errore nell’aiutare qualcuno in difficoltà?

“Perché l’affetto che ho per te, per tua madre e per le persone a cui tengo non annebbia la mia mente.”

“E credi che a me stia succedendo?” Forse Luke ha ragione. Forse non sta pensando lucidamente.

“Sei poco più di un bambino, Ben. Ora so come ti vedi. Un salvatore di orfani. Pensi che proteggere quella piccola ti renderà migliore. Questo fino a quando ne troverai un altro, un altro e un altro ancora e capirai di non poterli salvare tutti e allora sarà solo sofferenza.” Luke gli ha parlato con dolcezza come quando era molto piccolo e arrivava su Chandrila carico di regali e storie fantastiche.

Suo zio ha ragione. Ma lui sa solo che l’idea di abbandonare Rey gli spezza il cuore.

“La osserverai? Puoi farlo?” chiede di nuovo e Luke annuisce.

_Mente. Tu sai che mente, _mormora l’ombra nella sua testa.

Ben la scaccia come è ormai costretto a fare fin troppo spesso. Si fida di Luke. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Lui non è solo il suo maestro ma è anche sangue del suo sangue. Non c’è alcun motivo per cui lui debba mentirgli.

Con le mani perfettamente guarite e lo stomaco pieno, la vita le appare decisamente più bella. Mentre si avvia verso le dune, Rey sorride e continua pensare a quella cosa chiamata gioia, che conosce troppo poco. Sa che non deve esagerare. Ben non le ha promesso nulla. Ma intanto sta bene così, senza morsi della fame e senza piaghe.

“Rey, aspetta!”

Ben e il signore con la barba stanno arrivando dalla zona dei moli. Allungano il passo e dopo un attimo le sono vicini.

“Possiamo parlare?” le chiede lo zio di Ben. La mette tremendamente in soggezione. All’improvviso le è venuta voglia di scappare.

“No. Io devo andare. Altrimenti finisco nei pasticci.” È la verità. A Unkar non piace che perda tempo. Ma togliersi da davanti quegli occhi chiari e severi è la cosa che vuole di più.

Il signore le porge una bellissima trasmittente nuova. “Con questa come bottino puoi dedicarmi un po’ di tempo, vero?”

Rey si rigira il bellissimo oggetto fra le mani. Deve restare? Se dicesse di no, Ben ne sarebbe deluso? E poi, che motivo c’è di avere paura?

“Ben, puoi lasciarci soli?”

_No, per favore..._

Ma il suo amico obbedisce senza esitare un istante. È davvero ubbidiente. Se lo fosse stata anche lei, forse i suoi non l’avrebbero lasciata lì.

“Ma poi torna, vero?” chiede ma il signore burbero non si degna di risponderle.

“Dimmi, Rey, ti capita mai di sentire cose che gli altri non sentono?”

Ancora quella storia. Non le piace parlarne. Perché insistono tutti? “Ben ti ha detto che trovo le cose? Io le trovo e basta, capito?”

Lo zio di Ben la studia in un modo che la fa sentire ancora più piccola. Le è tornata improvvisamente la voglia di scavare un tunnel nella sabbia, proprio lì dove si trova ora, e di infilarcisi dentro.

“Posso andare, ora?” chiede tenendo gli occhi bassi.

Il signore serio continua a guardarla fisso, poi le dice “Vai pure.”

Rey non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Ha solo voglia di raggiungere Ben e chiedergli di farle ancora compagnia. È sicura di avere combinato un disastro e che non la porteranno via con loro. Ma pensarci non cambia le cose. Tanto vale passare un’altra giornata incredibilmente bella.

Rey è stranamente silenziosa e neppure lui ha troppa voglia di parlare. Ha sentito qualcosa di strano e indefinibile correre tra Luke e la bambina mentre parlavano. Qualcosa che non riesce a mettere a fuoco. Non riesce a pensare ad altro e neppure a staccarsi dalla mente del suo maestro. Non l’ha mai sentito tanto confuso. In quel momento sta parlando con Unkar Plutt ma Ben non è in grado di ascoltare le loro parole. La Forza vibra intorno a lui in modo bizzarro.

_Qualcosa non va. Ma Rey non verrà con noi. È l’unica cosa di cui sono certo._

Non sa come dirglielo. Lei si sentirà tradita. La guarda mangiare con gusto con la coda dell’occhio. Perché spetta a lui renderla di nuovo infelice? Non può credere che quell’AT-AT crollato su un fianco sarà tutto ciò che lei potrà chiamare “casa”.

“Tu non puoi restare qui per sempre, vero?” È lei a spezzare quel bizzarro silenzio. Ed è come se sapesse.

“No, piccola” le risponde mentre la gola gli si stringe.

“Ma tornerai?” Speranza, paura. Ben le accarezza i capelli. “Devi tornare tu. Io non piaccio a tuo zio. Non mi porterà via con voi.”

“Perché dici così?” Vorrebbe spiegarle che le cose non stanno in quel modo. Che Luke ha percepito qualcosa di strano quando l’ha sondata. Ma lei non capirebbe. È troppo piccola.

“Lo so e basta.” È la risposta che Rey preferisce. Ormai Ben ha capito che è una scappatoia che lei usa quando si chiude in se stessa.

“Io non ti lascio qui.” Lo ha detto senza pensarci. È una pazzia. Eppure non può fare a meno di dirlo.

“Adesso stai promettendo?” domanda Rey mentre nella sua voce si riaccende un barlume di speranza.

“Adesso sto promettendo. Sai tornare da sola, vero?” È una domanda stupida. Quello è il suo mondo. Ma non deve restarlo per sempre.

Lei annuisce. “Certo. Ma tu non devi preoccuparti. Non importa. Non ce l’ho con te. Va bene se resto qui. Mi troverai qui la prossima volta che torni. Però torna, per favore.”

_No, non deve andare così._

Deve parlare con Luke. Deve capire cosa è andato storto. Lui non riesce a vedere altro che luce in Rey. Quando arriva al molo si rende conto che la loro nave è pronta a partire. Luke sta caricando a bordo le ultime provviste.

“Vai a salutare San Tekka prima che ci rimettiamo in viaggio” gli ordina non appena si accorge di lui.

_Solo questo? Non hai altro da dirmi?_

“E cosa hai deciso per lei?” Lo chiede bruscamente. Il tempo gli rema contro. Deve sapere cosa è successo di sbagliato.

“Appartiene a Unkar Plutt. E non vuole venderla. Almeno non finché sarà più grande e ‘inutile’, per usare le sue stesse parole.” Nessun accenno alla Forza. Nessun commento su di lei. Luke la sta trattando come una faccenda seccante da liquidare in fretta.

_No, non puoi mettermi a tacere così._

“Ma possiamo riscattarla” insiste. Unkar è avido, come tutti, su quell’orribile pianeta.

“Non la lascerà andare. Non ora. Dice che è troppo utile” lo frena Luke.

“Hai visto qualcosa in lei, vero?”

_Qualcosa di cui non vuoi parlarmi._

“Ho visto qualcosa in te, Ben. Lei… Non mi è chiaro cosa sia. Ma non è il momento di portarla con noi.” La voce di Luke si è fatta più gentile ma la vena di inspiegabile paura non è scomparsa.

“Perché no?” Ben detesta i segreti, i sussurri, le cose non dette.

“Non discutere le mie decisioni, ragazzo.” Il suo maestro gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, un gesto che di solito è sufficiente a calmarlo. “Questa rabbia... La sento crescere in te. Ricorda cosa ti ho detto sul controllo.”

“Scusami.” Ben respira profondamente, imponendosi la calma. Deve ricordare chi è e qual è la sua situazione.

“Facciamo un patto, Ben. Completa in fretta il tuo apprendistato e potrai tornare qui e prenderla come tuo padawan.” La proposta di Luke è generosa e propositiva. L’idea di diventare un Jedi non gli è mai sembrata tanto allettante. Ma c’è un dettaglio che non può trascurare.

“Ci vorranno anni.” _E lei potrebbe morire domani. Come puoi chiedermi di aspettare tanto?_

“Coltiva la pazienza, Ben.” La risposta di Luke è quella che si aspettava.

Sta violando i precetti di base e ne è consapevole. Non può ribattere, solo accettare la sua decisione. Ma c’è ancora una possibilità. Una sola.

Ben non insiste ulteriormente. Non servirebbe a niente. Sale a bordo e attiva il comunicatore. Chandrila è distante ma con un po’ di fortuna riuscirà a mettersi in contatto con sua madre.

L’immagine olografica di lei appare immediatamente e Ben lo considera un buon segno. Una dolorosa fitta di nostalgia lo coglie. La senatrice Leia Organa Naberrie Skywalker Solo per lui è semplicemente la persona che ama di più al mondo.

“Tesoro, tutto bene? Dove siete?” L’immagine tremolante e instabile di sua madre sorride, ma il suo viso è stanco e non basta la scarsissima definizione a nasconderlo.

“Sul peggior pianeta della galassia. Tu come stai? Papà come se la passa?” Per un attimo dimentica il motivo per cui si è messo in contatto con lei. C’è solo quell’immenso desiderio di tornare a casa.

“Oh, vorrei saperlo. Non lo sento da tre mesi” risponde lei con una risata gentile. “Lando l’ha trascinato in un’altra delle sue folli avventure. Tuo padre non vuole proprio capire che non ha più l’età per certe cose. E tu? Cos’è quel faccino triste e quell’espressione da tragedia in atto?”

“Non prendermi in giro, ti prego.” Detesta essere trattato come un bambino anche se è consapevole che lei non la smetterà mai.

“Cosa c’è che non va? Ti sento turbato.”

_Come ci riesci? Come puoi sentire attraverso la Forza senza neppure esserne consapevole? Se solo ti fossi lasciata addestrare oggi saresti più potente di Luke._

Ha sempre rispettato la scelta fatta da sua madre di non seguire le vie della Forza. E non le ha mai detto che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe desiderato fare lo stesso. Lei sembrava certa che quella fosse la scelta migliore per lui.

_E pendere dalle tue labbra, obbedirti e cercare il tuo consenso è l’unica cosa che voglio. Avrei obbedito anche se mi avessi chiesto di gettarmi nel fuoco. Ma adesso devo pensare a Rey. _

“Ho incontrato una persona che ha bisogno di aiuto” le spiega. “È sensibile alla Forza. Ma appartiene a un capo locale e lui non vuole cederla. Luke pensa che dovremmo lasciar perdere.”

“Luke non fa mai nulla senza motivo. Dovresti imparare a fidarti delle decisioni che prende.”

Anche questa è una risposta che si aspettava. Tuttavia non può fare a meno di sentirsi deluso. “Nemmeno tu sei dalla mia parte?”

“Non ne so abbastanza, Ben” gli fa notare lei.

“È solo una bambina.” Deve parlarle di Rey. Raccontarle della sua dolcezza e dello stato miserevole in cui vive. Sua madre non potrà restare indifferente. “Non avrà più di cinque anni. I suoi l’hanno venduta e condannata a una vita atroce. Cosa può esserci di sbagliato nel volerla salvare?”

Sua madre resta in silenzio con la testa leggermente inclinata, come fa sempre quando sta riflettendo. “Quanto chiede il suo padrone per il riscatto, Ben?”

“Non vuole cederla. Ma potrei offrirgli una cifra spropositata.” Aggrapparsi a quella speranza è tutto quello che gli resta. Ma non agirà senza il consenso di sua madre. Sperperare i beni di famiglia senza averne prima discusso non è nella sua natura. “E dopo potrei mandarla da te.”

“C’è qualche motivo particolare per cui tuo zio non la vuole come allieva?”

Quella domanda lo spiazza. La verità è che suo zio non parla. Ha visto qualcosa, ma non vuole confidarsi con lui.

“Non lo so” le risponde. “Mi ha detto di aspettare. E di prenderla come padawan fra qualche anno.” Ripeterlo ad alta voce fa sembrare quella proposta sempre più sensata. Forse sta sbagliando tutto, forse dovrebbe davvero coltivare la pazienza e attendere.

“Ben, il tuo segnale mi arriva da Jakku.” Sua madre si è fatta più seria del solito. “Dare troppo nell’occhio mette a rischio la Chiesa della Forza, ne sei consapevole?”

“Quindi?” C’è sempre qualche altra priorità, rispetto a lui. Il Senato, la Repubblica, perfino Lor San Tekka e la sua tribù di eremiti.

“Quindi non puoi rischiare la loro sicurezza solo per liberare una piccola schiava. Luke ti ha detto che ti permetterà di tornare una volta completato l’apprendistato, no?” Leia Organa, sempre così saggia. Cosa conta la sorte di una bambina se la posta in gioco è più alta?

Eppure ha ragione. Ben sta peccando di egoismo. Non sta vedendo oltre il proprio interesse. Non si tratta solo di Rey. Si tratta di averla vinta. E non succederà. Gli sono tutti contro.

_Dov’è la novità?_

L’immagine di sua madre trema. Il segnale si fa disturbato. È già tanto che siano riusciti a parlare fino a quel momento.

Lei pronuncia un’ultima frase che suona più o meno come “Non puoi salvarli tutti, Ben” poi la sua immagine scompare.

_Se non ho altra scelta, allora farò in modo di completare il mio addestramento in fretta. Pazienza? No, non ne ho e non voglio averne._

Lo spiegherà a Rey. Le chiederà di essere prudente fino al suo ritorno. E di avere fiducia in lui.

_Non ti capiranno mai, Ben. Se dovesse morire, di chi sarebbe la colpa. Loro? O tua? Perché non reagisci?_

La voce nella sua testa ha il calore di un tizzone. Una volta pensava che fossero i suoi pensieri. Ora non ne è più sicuro. Quasi rimpiange i tempi in cui credeva di stare impazzendo. Quando ne ha parlato a Luke, lui gli ha insegnato degli esercizi per concentrarsi e respingere quello che lui ha sempre chiamato “Snoke”, fin da quando ha imparato a parlare. Ma Ben è certo che Luke sappia più di quel che dice. Forse conosce la natura dell’essere che infesta i suoi pensieri, ma anche su quello preferisce tacere.

_Non è il momento di pensare a questo. Non devo ascoltare. Devo mantenere il mio personale equilibrio._

Scende a terra senza avvisare Luke. C’è qualcosa che deve fare. E in fondo è stato proprio il maestro a dirgli di andare a Tuanul prima della partenza.

Cammina fino al precipizio di Kelvine, nel buio fitto della notte di Jakku senza neppure badare a dove mette i piedi e senza quasi avvertire la fatica. Quando arriva alla Chiesa della Forza l’alba è ancora lontana e i fuochi accesi per uno dei tanti cerimoniali brillano nel buio.

San Tekka lo vede immediatamente e gli fa un cenno di saluto. Ben non ha alcun desiderio di interrompere le loro preghiere alla Forza. Sa che stanno replicando rituali antichi per poterli studiare meglio e quello è il loro modo per custodire la filosofia e le conoscenze dei Jedi. Lor San Tekka non è cambiato dalla sua ultima visita, un vecchio curato e gentile, dai modi raffinati che non sfigurerebbero in un palazzo di Chandrila. Invece ha scelto di rintanarsi su Jakku ogni volta che decide di fermarsi per un po' di tempo. Forse sarà li che si stabilirà quando deciderà di essere definitivamente stanco. Quando la cerimonia si conclude, San Tekka gli fa un gesto per invitarlo a raggiungerlo nella sua casupola d’argilla e sabbia. Ben l’ha già visitata in precedenza. È un’abitazione scarna ma curata. 

“Sono felice di poterti vedere, Ben. Credevo che ti fossi dato definitivamente alla macchia. Accomodati pure.” Il vecchio mette a bollire un bricco pieno d’acqua. Su Jakku è un trattamento riservato agli ospiti di riguardo.

“Mi dispiace. Sarei dovuto venire prima.” Ben si siede in terra su una stuoia e attende che San Tekka gli serva l’infuso che sta preparando. È amaro ma non sgradevole e cancella immediatamente il freddo della notte.

“Luke sa che sei qui?” San Tekka glielo chiede come se volesse rimproverarlo. Non gli piace. Non gli piace affatto.

“Non lo so, ma suppongo di sì. Luke sa sempre tutto.” È stato il maestro a dirgli di fare quella visita. Che lui abbia obbedito per fini personali non cambia le cose.

San Tekka ride, più rilassato. “E sa perché sei qui?”

Ben tace. Il vecchio non è sensibile alla Forza, ma è intuitivo come poche altre persone. E Luke deve avergli parlato dopo avere analizzato Rey.

“Luke non è onnisciente. Ma ti conosce bene. Tu devi fidarti di lui, Ben. Sai che hai ancora bisogno di una guida.”

Prediche. Non sta ottenendo altro che prediche e silenzi. Avrebbe preferito una menzogna chiara. Se Luke gli avesse detto che in Rey non c’è alcun potenziale non si sentirebbe tanto confuso. “Sarebbe più semplice se qualcuno mi spiegasse cosa sta succedendo.”

“Tu hai poteri straordinari, Ben. E il fascino del Lato Oscuro…”

No, non vuole ascoltarlo. È tutta la vita che se lo sente ripetere. “Perché mai dovrei aprirmi al Lato Oscuro? I Sith erano tutti pazzi assassini.”

“I Sith erano più di questo.” San Tekka sorseggia la sua bevanda lanciandogli un lungo sguardo di riprovazione.

“Perché stiamo parlando di loro, adesso?” La sola idea che i Sith siano esistiti gli fa venire i brividi. La loro estinzione è la cosa migliore che potesse accadere. Un Sith rappresenta il male assoluto. Le leggende che ha ascoltato da quando ha lasciato Chandrila, dicono che Luke sia riuscito a sconfiggere l’Imperatore grazie all’aiuto di Darth Vader dopo averlo convertito al Bene. Lui non sa quanto ci sia di vero in quella storia. Suo zio non ne parla volentieri.

_E perché mai Vader avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la via intrapresa solo perché zio Luke gliel’ha chiesto? Zio Luke non riesce a convincere nemmeno me a dormire di più._

“Hai ragione.” San Tekka decide finalmente di cambiare argomento. “Dovevi dirmi qualcosa, vero? Ha a che fare con la bambina a cui ti sei affezionato, giusto?”

“Luke non vuole che venga con noi.” Ripeterlo gli fa ancora male, ma deve abituarsi all’idea. Ora è tutto nelle sue mani e deve fare in fretta. “Capisco. No, non capisco ma ribellarmi è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Dice che potrò averla come allieva, quando sarò un Jedi. Fino a quel giorno… potete tenerla d’occhio per me?”

San Tekka sorride e poi annuisce. “Tu hai buon cuore, Ben. È la dote più importante per un Jedi. Ma devi imparare a controllare ciò che senti. Non temere per questa specie di sorellina che ti sei trovato qui. La Chiesa della Forza la proteggerà e quella bestia di Unkar Plutt non se ne accorgerà neppure.”

All’improvviso è come se gli avessero tolto un enorme peso dalle spalle. Tornerà presto. Ma intanto Rey avrà qualcuno su cui contare in caso di bisogno. Quando si congeda, Ben abbraccia il vecchio provando una gratitudine infinita. “Grazie. Mi sdebiterò, un giorno, vedrai.”

La risata di San Tekka è roca e profonda. “Non dire sciocchezze, ragazzo. Tu sei uno Skywalker. Gli Skywalker sono miei cari amici. E tra amici non esistono debiti.”

Quella mattina, quando Ben è venuto a cercarla per dirle che sarebbe partito, Rey gli ha detto solo “Grazie per le medicine, per il cibo e per il mantello. Sei stato davvero gentile.”

Non è arrabbiata con lui. Non è nemmeno delusa. Se lo aspettava. Nessuno mantiene mai le promesse. Nessuno.

Rey ha segnato un altro giorno sull’AT che in futuro sarà casa sua. Perché mamma e papà torneranno. Loro sì. Non vuole vedere Ben. Perché Ben le ha fatto sognare di andare via con lui. Sarebbe stato bellissimo. Avrebbe visto mondi azzurri. Avrebbe visto la pioggia, la neve, gli alberi. Invece c’è ancora Jakku. E lui se ne sta andando.

Non gli sta tenendo il muso. Non vuole vederlo e basta. Sa che si metterebbe a piangere. Per questo pulisce i pezzi che ha trovato strofinando con più forza del solito e non le importa neppure quando una delle guardie di Unkar la pungola con il suo bastone e le dice “Datti una mossa, mocciosa.”

Unkar la sorveglia. Non è mai stato così attento. Forse ha paura che lei possa scappare.

_Scappare.._.

Le sue mani rallentano. Perché Ben se ne va. Ben sta per partire. E non lo vedrà più.

_Mai più, vero?_

E, all’improvviso, vorrebbe tanto che lui venisse a salutarla. Non lo farà, perché lei, da quando gli ha detto che non potrà portarla via, è stata cattiva e, dopo averlo ringraziato per i suoi regali, non gli ha più parlato. Però conterà anche i giorni da quando lui è partito da domani anche se lui di sicuro non le vuole più bene. Lui non verrà. E allora Rey scivola sotto il tavolo da lavoro e sgattaiola via verso Bay Three. Non importa se Unkar la farà riempire di lividi. Non dovrebbe ma lo fa lo stesso. Perché Ben è il fratello maggiore che sognava di avere. E quando la vede lascia stare qualunque cosa stia facendo e arriva da lei e le si inginocchia davanti e la abbraccia forte ed è bellissimo.

“Per favore. Portami con te. Per favore.” Non dovrebbe farlo ma glielo chiede lo stesso. Farà la brava se le dice di sì.

Ben la stringe più forte e lei non vorrebbe piangere. Però non ce la fa perché, in fondo, è solo una bambina triste.

“Rey, sei forte, vero?” Ben la lascia andare ma le appoggia le mani sulle spalle guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Sì, è forte. Sì. Tanto forte. Annuisce e gli occhi le pizzicano tanto. Ma piangere vuol dire sprecare acqua. E non deve farlo.

“Ascoltami. Ci vorrà del tempo, ma ti giuro che tornerò qui e ti porterò via. Fidati di me. Tornerò da te e saremo una famiglia e ti insegnerò tutto quello che ho imparato. Ti fidi di me, Rey?”

Vorrebbe dirgli di no. Che non si fida di nessuno. Ma gli risponde di sì, perché altrimenti si sentirà peggio.

“Resta qui.” È una richiesta stupida e lo sa. Chi vorrebbe restare su Jakku? Da Jakku si scappa, non è vero?

“Non posso, Rey. Ma tu continua a guardare il cielo. Mi vedrai tornare, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.” Perché ha l’impressione che anche lui stia per piangere? I ragazzi più grandi non piangono mai.

Annuisce ancora. Ma cosa farà domani, quando tutto sarà di nuovo orribile?

“Non andartene” insiste sentendosi davvero stupida.

“Tornerò, tesoro. Te lo prometto.” Ben si alza e le accarezza la testa un’ultima volta. Rey odia la sua schiena che si allontana. Odia vederlo sparire a bordo della sua nave. Odia il suono dei motori che si accendono. Odia Unkar che la riacchiappa e la trascina via dicendole che sta perdendo troppo tempo. Odia la sua voce che grida. Odia quel pianto che non riesce a controllare e odia pure se stessa.

Perché è colpa sua. Se non fosse così inutile e cattiva non se ne andrebbero tutti. Non la lascerebbero sola. È colpa sua. Solo e soltanto colpa sua.

_“Tornerò, tesoro te lo prometto.”_

Si aggrappa a quelle parole per continuare a respirare. Tornerà. Lo ha promesso. Tornerà e lei vuole credergli.

“So che sei furioso con me adesso.” Jakku diventa una biglia bianca che scivola via mentre Luke gli parla. Sembra mortificato. Stranamente, Ben non lo ritiene necessario.

“No. Suppongo che tutto questo abbia un senso. Ma la sento ancora gridare nella mia testa. Potrà farcela?” Rey piangeva. L’ha sentita come se fosse stata vicinissima a lui. Ha gridato “Torna indietro!” con tutta la disperazione che la sua piccola gola è riuscita a produrre.

“Sì. Resterà viva. E anche tu. Quella ragazzina è una sorta di enigma.” Non ha mai creduto che Luke potesse essere insicuro e dubbioso. Eppure ora il suo maestro sembra stanco e confuso. Ben lo guarda perplesso mentre finalmente si apre con lui. “È come se mi stesse respingendo, è come se la Forza stessa sussurrasse che prenderla con noi ora è sbagliato. Non riesco a mettere a fuoco il suo spirito. Yoda ci riuscirebbe, ma io non sono Yoda. Perdonami se non ho potuto prendermi questo rischio.”

Si sta scusando? Il maestro si sta scusando davvero? “Unkar non l’avrebbe lasciata andare” gli ricorda Ben come a voler alleggerire l’atmosfera di disagio che riempie il ponte. Sa che è solo una scusa. Che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto strappare Rey da Jakku senza troppi problemi. Disinserisce il pilota automatico e afferra i comandi. Ha voglia di pilotare per un po’. È l’unica cosa che riesce a calmarlo.

“Hai provato il desiderio di ucciderli, vero?” chiede Luke mentre lui prepara l’iperguida.

Ben si rende conto che è così. Ha provato odio. Desiderio di fare del male. Credeva di avere ormai messo a tacere quel genere di emozioni ma non è così.

_Forse ha ragione la voce che sussurra..._

“Starai meglio quando saremo a casa” gli dice Luke aiutandolo con le coordinate. Non gli piace il ruolo del copilota e Ben lo sa. Ma quel giorno sta lasciando la nave nelle sue mani senza protestare.

“Non riesco a capire.” Ben ha bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e Luke è l’unica opzione disponibile. Non importa se gli dirà che la sua immaginazione gli sta giocando strani scherzi. “Abbiamo visto il dolore in tutte le sue forme. Perché stavolta è diverso? Quella ragazzina è come…”

_Come una parte di me che ho perduto. Irrazionale. Ma fondamentale._

Tace perché sa che il suo maestro non capirebbe. Forse ne parlerà a Rey, un giorno. Quando tornerà a prenderla per portarla via e lei sarà abbastanza grande da comprendere. Ma, per il momento, Jakku scompare quando lui attiva la velocità della luce. E gli resta solo l’immagine di due occhi in lacrime.

Il giorno dopo il volto di Rey svanisce. Ben Solo ricorda unicamente che, su Jakku, una bambina gentile gli ha servito la cena, la sera del loro arrivo. Quello dopo Ben Solo non ricorda più di avere parlato con lei. Un mese dopo Jakku è solo un pianeta orribile e la sola idea di tornarci gli fa venire la nausea. Ben Solo non ci mette più piede per anni, fino alla sera in cui uccide Lor San Tekka e il suo nome è ormai Kylo Ren.

Nei suoi sogni vede una ragazza. Sa che esiste, da qualche parte, e che è destinato a incontrarla. Ma è solo un’immagine evanescente. Non ricorda la bambina di Jakku. La bambina è andata. Nei suoi pensieri, non è mai esistita. È la ragazza a contare. Importante. Sconosciuta. Fondamentale. Non ha un volto. Non l’ha avuto fino a quel giorno, su Takodana, in cui l’ha catturata, interrogata, torturata.

E adesso è li. Davanti a lui. Con le mani sulle bocca e il dolore negli occhi. E gli dice “Eri tu.”

E allora Kylo Ren ricorda. Ricorda una promessa infranta da Ben Solo e tutto assume un senso.

“_Mi vedrai tornare, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.”_

“Perché? Ti ho aspettato, ti ho aspettato per tutta la vita… Ho aspettato _te. _E nemmeno lo sapevo.” La voce di Rey si è fatta sottile e spezzata come quella della bambina che era e che è stata dimenticata.

_Qualcosa è intervenuto. Qualcosa ha agito perché mi scordassi di lei. Deve essere così. Snoke? O la Forza? E perché?_

Rey gli si butta addosso e lo colpisce con i pugni sul petto. Sono i colpi di una bambina arrabbiata. La stringe per tenerla ferma, anche se non gli sta facendo male. Sembra che la sua rabbia e la sua forza se ne siano andate. La bambina di Jakku lo sta punendo per averle mentito. Non è tornato. Non l’ha portata via. Non le ha fatto da maestro. Non è diventato la sua famiglia.

La abbraccia e la lascia fare. Lascia che pianga e si disperi. Glielo aveva promesso. E l’ha dimenticata. Per quanto sembri assurdo, per quanto stia cercando una spiegazione a quel semplice fatto, l’ha dimenticata. A come e perché penserà dopo. Adesso può solo stringere quella bambina in lacrime che è venuta a cercarlo.

Kylo Ren ha ucciso. Kylo Ren 9ha torturato. Kylo Ren ha distrutto. E non si è mai sentito in colpa come in quel momento.

“Perdonami…”

“No.” Lei si divincola, ferita e spezzata. “Adesso no. Dopo, forse. Lasciami in pace. Lasciami in…”

Non riesce a guardarlo. Si volta e si allontana. E lui la lascia andare. Perché non c’è modo di rimediare.


	10. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Siamo una stirpe maledetta, Rey. Lo siamo fin dall’inizio e questo non cambierà mai.”

9.

_We have a lot to ask_  
_We have a lot that we need to say_  
_We have so much to do_  
_And all we need is another day_  
_Beneath the desert moon I call you_  
_Beneath the desert moon I sing_  
_Beneath the desert moon so lonely_  
_I'm just a boy who would be king_  
  
  
_With just the moon to guide us_  
_We sometimes lose our way_  
_If there's a light inside us_  
_We'll follow, follow it to the brightness of the day_  
  
_(_Sting, _Beneath a Desert Moon)_

Rey non ricorda il numero del molo. Non è neppure certa che quella sia la direzione giusta. Sta semplicemente camminando, lasciando fare al caso o al proprio inconscio. Si perde per due volte, chiede informazioni e si perde di nuovo. Non importa. Potrebbe passare il resto dei suoi giorni a vagare per le strade di Mos Eisley e non farebbe alcuna differenza. Non guarda neppure dove sta andando. Non le interessa. Non ha fretta. Ha solo bisogno di pensare. Ma alla fine si trova in mezzo a contrabbandieri e marinai e capisce di essere arrivata. Il Falcon la sta aspettando. Forse anche quello è uno scherzo del destino, un sentiero tracciato, una via senza uscita.

_Forse è meglio così…_

Pensare è una pessima idea. È già molto se non si impone di smettere di respirare. I ricordi non si placano. Stanno tornando a galla frammenti di vita che aveva sepolto e la cosa peggiore è che sta rivivendo sulla propria pelle anche le memorie smarrite di Ben Solo.

Era solo una bambina, ma dimenticare in quel modo non è una cosa normale. È come se intere parti della sua mente le fossero state asportate chirurgicamente.

_Ed è tutta colpa sua. Io lo so che è colpa sua. Non so come, ma è così._

Ben. Luke. Più giovani, sconosciuti, stranieri. Piombati nella sua vita in un giorno lontano. _Luke. Chissà se anche Luke aveva dimenticato tutto._

Non le sembra così improbabile. Luke non era di certo rimasto colpito da lei. Ai suoi occhi non era altro che una piccola stracciona.

_Anche se..._

Piccoli dettagli si fanno limpidi e importanti all’improvviso. Ricorda benissimo il giorno in cui è sbarcata su Ahch-To. Il disprezzo e la reticenza di Luke. Eppure…

_Non gli avevo detto il mio nome. E lui mi ha chiamata “Rey dal Nulla”._

Non sa come, ma è certa che Luke abbia ricordato solo quando si sono incontrati su Ahch-To. Ma non le importa. Non è Luke ad essere importante, in quel momento. C’è un tarlo nella sua testa. Ben ha infranto la promessa. Ben avrebbe dovuto ricordare. Ben è ingiustificabile. Aveva promesso. Invece l’ha lasciata su Jakku a sopravvivere a stento. La rabbia che prova la spaventa. Non si è mai sentita tanto agitata e irrazionale.

_È colpa sua. Solo colpa sua._ Deve restargli alla larga. Non avrebbe dovuto…

Scuote la testa energicamente. Voleva solo capire una volta per tutte se ciò che ha vissuto su Ilum fosse stato semplicemente un sogno. Niente altro. E c’era un solo modo per appurarlo.

_E adesso posso dirmi soddisfatta di quello che ho ottenuto? Una farsa. Una grande, inutile farsa._

Si ferma a pochi metri dal Falcon perché le gambe le tremano. Un altro passo e potrebbe inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi come una bambina che non ha ancora imparato a camminare.

_Divorarsi a vicenda? È così che funziona? Io… è stato…_

Non può fermarsi a cercare aggettivi. Non ha senso. Nella visione avuta su Ilum non c’è stata nessuna fiammata imprevista all’interno del suo corpo, nessuna reazione incomprensibile, nessun desiderio viscerale di annullarsi. Chiude gli occhi rendendosi conto di avere ancora il suo sapore in bocca. L’assurdità della situazione la fa sentire totalmente fuori controllo.

“_Trovati un amante. Dovresti averne, alla tua età. Diventeresti meno fastidiosa.”_

Qualcuno glielo ha detto, un po’ di tempo fa, su Jakku, dopo l’ennesima rissa. Un Melitto a cui aveva spaccato l’esoscheletro, se non ricorda male. Lei non ha mai avuto interesse per certe idiozie. Tempo perso. Minuti preziosi sottratti alla ricerca. Ed è sempre stata meglio per conto suo. Non ha mai capito perché la gente ci tenesse tanto a rintanarsi negli angoli a strofinarsi addosso l’uno all’altro come Happabore nella stagione della riproduzione. E adesso, per colpa _sua_, si è ricordata improvvisamente di essere una femmina umana adulta.

_Ipocrita. Se fosse riuscito a baciarmi su Ahch-To, quella sera, davanti al fuoco, glielo avrei lasciato fare._

Il grugnito di Chewbacca fa fuggire via quella spiacevole scoperta. Il Wookiee emerge dal Falcon riservandole esclamazioni animalesche di gioia. Non vuole pensarci. E non lo farà. Ben è solo un bugiardo che non mantiene le promesse. Non importa se quello che sente sia attrazione o un qualche tipo di febbre aliena che ha preso mangiando in quella bettola la sera prima.

Deve andarsene e non voltarsi più indietro. Stavolta davvero. Non può più essere un burattino della Forza.

_Quante volte l’ho già detto? Stupida…_

“Chewie! Vi ho trovati!” L’abbraccio del Wookiee è caldo, generoso e confortevole. Rey si sente già meglio. Diventa tutto più piacevole quando Kylo Ren non è nei paraggi.

“Rey! Allora? Sei viva?” Il ragazzino di nome Han indossa dei vestiti nuovi. Chewbacca deve avere provveduto a lui mentre la aspettavano. Forse è un caso, ma ora sembra davvero una copia in miniatura dell’uomo che portava il suo stesso nome.

_No che non è un caso. Chewbacca non è un esperto di vestiario umano. Gli ha comprato ciò che conosceva meglio._

“Hai ammazzato il Maestro Ren?” insiste Han. “Lo sai che adesso è mio dovere vendicarlo?”

_Certo. Ci manca solo questa._

“Lascia perdere la vendetta” lo rassicura Rey sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio del suo irsuto copilota. “Il tuo caro maestro è vivo e vegeto.”

“Ti prendevo in giro.” Han le regala il sorriso luminoso che ogni bambino dovrebbe avere e che non ha mai visto prima sul suo viso. “Certo che è vivo. Vi ho sentiti, poco fa. È stato come se due asteroidi entrassero in collisione. Vi siete battuti di nuovo, vero?”

_Non proprio._

Vorrebbe evitare di arrossire come una tenera fanciulla indifesa, se possibile. Non vuole davvero che qualcuno scopra che lei e il crudele, spietato, temutissimo Kylo Ren sono finiti a sbaciucchiarsi sotto il cielo di Tatooine per colpa di una sbronza molesta.

“Vieni, voglio farti vedere una cosa!” Han la afferra per un braccio e la trascina a bordo. Nulla è più piacevole per lei che ritrovare le pareti sgangherate del Falcon.

La sua vecchia spada malfunzionante è poggiata su uno dei tavoli della sala relax. Han la afferra con sicurezza e la accende.

“Chewie ha detto che non dovevo prenderla senza il tuo permesso ma… guarda!”

La lama verde è stabile e potente. Per la prima volta Rey riesce a comprenderne il pieno potenziale.

“Non ho saputo resistere. E funziona! Guarda, Rey!” Gli occhi di Han brillano di gioia mentre tenta di far roteare la spada con movimenti goffi. Il laser colpisce una delle pareti mandando in corto circuito uno dei proiettori olografici.

“Fermo. Non così.” Rey gli blocca il polso e si posiziona alle sue spalle. Dunque, anche stavolta la Forza ha guidato i suoi passi, facendole trovare quel kyber recalcitrante perché lo facesse arrivare al suo nuovo padrone. Sarebbe tutto più facile se potesse semplicemente accettarlo e lasciarsi condurre a destinazione.

Gli mostra l’impugnatura esatta, guidando le sue piccole mani, già ruvide e callose. Non ha più avuto tempo per ascoltare la sua storia per intero. Dovrà rimediare al più presto. Con l’elsa della spada e le mani di Han strette nelle sue, Rey guida i suoi movimenti in un fendente e una parata di base.

“Ehi, sei migliorata. Ti sei allenata con lui invece di ammazzarlo? Scelta saggia.” La risata di Han è piena di gioia. Si sente felice, con quell’arma in mano. Per lei non è più la stessa cosa. La spada a due lame che ha costruito è ancora assicurata alla sua cintura ma non crede di avere voglia di impugnarla di nuovo.

“Sono contenta che quel kyber abbia trovato un padrone” dice al ragazzo premendo sul pulsante di spegnimento.

“Posso tenerla? Davvero?” Lui sembra incredulo. Eppure è scontato che ora sia sua. Con quale coraggio potrebbe togliergliela?

“Vieni con me, Han.” Deve tornare dalla Resistenza. Ha già perso troppo tempo. E potrà dare un rifugio sicuro a quel piccolo e testardo guerriero.

_Io non abbandono le persone. Io non le lascio indietro._

Quando Chewbacca li raggiunge, Han non le ha ancora risposto, ma Rey è certa che il Wookiee sarà dalla sua parte.

“Chewie, torniamo dai nostri compagni, che ne dici?”

Rey sorride. Come si era aspettata, Chewbacca si lancia in una serie di versi entusiasti.

“Un momento” protesta Han. “E lui? Finisce così? Senza vincitori?”

_Sì, finisce così. Perché non riuscirei a guardarlo in faccia e a fare finta di niente._

Il sapore delle sue labbra è ancora troppo vivido. Ed è ancora in balia di tutti i ricordi perduti e riemersi. Non può fare a meno di sentirsi ingannata e ferita. Se non da lui, dalla Forza che pilota le loro vite come se non fossero altro che strumenti. Ma non succederà più . Userà ciò che ha appreso come meglio crede. Lontano da Kylo Ren.

“È andata così male? Speravo che aveste fatto pace” insiste Han.

“Non si tratta di litigare e fare pace, Han.” Sarebbe inutile tentare di spiegarglielo. Nessuno può capire che razza di contorto groviglio di predestinazione sia il suo rapporto con Kylo Ren. Nemmeno loro stessi.

“Va bene. Non si tratta di litigare e fare pace_._ Ma in fondo stai facendo tutto questo perché ti sei innamorata di lui. È semplice_._” L’ha detto con estrema naturalezza, ma le sue parole le fanno l’effetto di una coltellata.

Non è vero. Non lui. Non Kylo Ren. L’immagine del corpo di Han Solo che precipita nel vuoto dopo essere stato trafitto dalla sua spada si riaffaccia prepotentemente. Ha visto la Luce in lui. Ha visto speranza. Ma non c’è niente altro. Non può esserci. La Forza non può averla spinta in quella direzione.

“Non dire scemenze. Lui è un essere orribile. Tutto quello che c’era di buono in lui lo ha sradicato. Ha ucciso suo padre, ha massacrato centinaia di innocenti, schiacciato l’idea di libertà sotto i suoi stivali. Lui non…” Deve giustificarsi. Deve scacciare quella folle idea. Eppure tutto finirebbe con l’avere un senso, se fosse vero. Quel continuo trovare scuse pur di non lasciarlo andare e il bisogno fisico di stargli vicino…

_No._

Credeva che potesse tornare ad essere quello di una volta. Lo credeva davvero. Ma tutto il resto è una sciocchezza. È sbagliato.

“Infatti ho detto che ti sei innamorata di lui. Non che lo consideri una brava persona” insiste Han. “Sei tale e quale a mia sorella quando s’è presa una cotta per il capocantiere. Continuava a dire che le era antipatico, che non riusciva a sopportarlo, eppure ogni volta trovava scuse per ronzargli intorno. Tu sei come lei.”

Sarebbe più facile se Chewie non continuasse ad annuire convinto ogni volta che Han pronuncia una sillaba.

_Non è vero. Non lo è. Non ha senso. Non posso cadere in una trappola simile._

“Comunque non preoccuparti. Anche lui è innamorato di te. Si capisce. Quando eravamo su Ilum e ti credeva in pericolo è impallidito… cioè … più del solito, intendo. Perché lui è sempre pallido. Ma questo non c’entra. Sai cosa penso? Che siete due cretini.”

Chewie grugnisce di nuovo. Lei non ha altre parole da aggiungere. Ha vissuto qualche giorno al di fuori dalla realtà. Ma a quest’ora lui sarà già ripartito. Non lo condurrà a Naboo come voleva Leia. E quelle sono solo inutili chiacchiere. Finn ha insinuato qualcosa di simile prima di lasciarla partire. E adesso questo.

_Non ha senso pensarci. Non c’è più uno scopo. E Lindòrea non esiste …_

“Han, finiscila. Sei un marmocchio. Non parlare di cose da grandi.” Deve dormire. Dimenticare per qualche ora. Al suo risveglio sarà più lucida. “Sono stanca. Ho bisogno di riposare per un po’. Dopo mi direte come vanno le cose qui.”

Rey li lascia senza aggiungere altro ed entra nell’alloggio del capitano. Han Solo non indulgeva in vizi, ma quella stanza ha in sé ancora i segni del proprietario precedente. Un impianto per la musica che non funziona. Un refrigeratore pieno di bottiglie d’acqua e un letto troppo ampio per una persona sola. Lì ci dormiva Leia, dopo la loro fuga da Crait. Rey ne ha preso possesso solo dopo aver lasciato Concord Dawn su espressa richiesta di Chewbacca.

C-3PO e R2-D2 si fanno compagnia al tavolo su cui sono sparsi i testi Jedi portati via da Ahch-To.

“Oh, signorina Rey. È tornata. Temevo che il Principe Ben l’avesse uccisa.” Il droide dorato si alza e le si avvicina con la sua buffa andatura rigida. Lei è certa di poter rendere più fluidi i suoi movimenti con qualche piccola modifica, ma di sicuro quello non è il momento giusto.

“No, il _Principe Ben_ non mi ha uccisa e io non ho ucciso lui” spiega tentando di combattere contro le palpebre che le si chiudono.

“Questo avrebbe reso molto felice la nostra principessa.” Il droide lo dice con un’enfasi esagerata e probabilmente ha ragione. Avrebbe un gran bisogno delle parole sagge di Leia, in quel momento. Le cose le apparirebbero meno confuse.

Rey si siede sul letto. Non è certo comodo come quello che ha occupato sulla Finalizer, ma comunque lo è più di quelli che ospitano l’equipaggio di un comune mercantile. Si sfila le scarpe e si stende. Non ha la forza di infilarsi sotto la doccia. È troppo stanca e ha solo bisogno di un po’ di pace.

“C’è speranza che Sua Altezza torni a casa? Lo stiamo aspettando?” insiste C-3PO.

“No.” Rey gli volta le spalle. Vorrebbe proprio che lui e R2 se ne andassero. “Lui sta bene dove sta. Da solo.”

“È un tale peccato” continua il droide. “Se penso che Sua Altezza è stato concepito proprio lì, dove è stesa lei ora…”

Rey scatta in piedi urtando con la testa contro la parte superiore della nicchia che circonda il letto. “Dovevi proprio dirmelo?” rimprovera il droide. In quel momento vorrebbe proprio che la Forza o chi per lei le cancellasse di nuovo la memoria. Si tappa le orecchie lanciando un _“che schifo” _istintivo. Non vuole pensarci. Non vuole immaginare. Sa solo che lì dentro non ci metterà più piede.

C-3PO le trotterella dietro fino alla piccola cuccetta in cui si infila.

_E tu?_

Non ha più visto la famigliola di Porg che ha scelto di nidificare nel Falcon da quando ha lasciato Concord Dawn. Il maschio adesso la guarda con gli intelligenti occhi scuri, poi salta giù dalla cuccetta e si infila in un pertugio.

_Prima di ripartire dovrò comprare un po’ di becchime._

“Non capisco signorina Rey.” C-3PO la riporta immediatamente a questioni più fastidiose rispetto all’alimentazione dei Porg. “Perché vi fate tutti questi problemi per un processo assolutamente naturale per la vostra specie come quello dell’accoppiamento? Io non…”

“Sta’ zitto!”

Si gira su un fianco e chiude gli occhi mentre il droide si allontana protestando su quanto gli esseri di carne siano creature bizzarre.

Rey ha mal di testa e le vertigini ma deve riposare. Dopo andrà meglio. Deve solo impedirsi di pensare al momento in cui Ben l’ha afferrata e baciata. È deleterio. Ha la sensazione che tutto il suo sangue le arrivi allo stomaco per scivolare fino all’inguine. Sa benissimo che non avrà più il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e giura a se stessa che quello scambio di denti, lingua e saliva sarà il primo e l’ultimo. Si rifiuta di pensare che l’ha trovato stordente e vuole solo dormirci sopra.

Chiude gli occhi un’ultima volta recitando tra sé i nomi delle stelle visibili da Jakku come faceva da bambina…

_Una bambina lasciata indietro una volta di più._

Le palpebre le si fanno pesanti. Scivola in un sonno profondo senza quasi accorgersene. E vede l’ombra. All’inizio è solo foschia simile al fumo denso generato dal Kesium che brucia. Poi assume una forma più compatta e filamenti scuri si diramano dal corpo centrale fino a diventare simili a lunghi artigli ossuti che le ghermiscono il petto. Vorrebbe gridare, ma la voce non le esce dalla gola. È quello che succederà, se dovesse perdere il controllo? Lampi scarlatti che avviluppano il suo essere, lacerandola. Cosa c’è di seducente nel Lato Oscuro, se fa così male? Si sveglia di soprassalto rendendosi conto che potrebbe aver dormito pochi minuti come ore. La testa le pulsa di dolore. È quasi certa che, se provasse a muovere il collo, sarebbe sommersa dalla nausea.

“_Tu non vuoi davvero andartene, Rey.”_

Lo spettro azzurro è in piedi accanto alla cuccetta. Tiene in braccio il Porg maschio e gli accarezza delicatamente la testa piumata. È il ragazzo che ha visto su Ilum, quello che le ha tenuto la testa sulle ginocchia. La sua potenza è quasi tangibile e le fa venire i brividi. Avrebbe preferito che si fosse presentato Luke. Ha troppe domande da porgli. Vuole sapere se anche lui è stato vittima dell’amnesia stregata che ha colpito lei e Ben. Invece, al suo posto, è arrivato di nuovo quel bellissimo sconosciuto a dirle che in realtà lei non vuole lasciarsi dietro quel disastro emotivo.

“Mi dispiace. Ma so benissimo cosa voglio fare. Non importa quanto voi tentiate di convincermi del contrario.” Sente un sapore acido e disgustoso in bocca. Nulla a che vedere con la sensazione piacevole che le ha lasciato Ben.

“_Cosa posso fare per farti cambiare idea?” _Lo spettro le si accosta di un passo. C’è qualcosa nel suo aspetto che la mette a disagio ma non riesce a capire cosa.

“Nulla. Cos’è, un tentativo di corruzione?” chiede Rey. “Hanno mandato te perché sei il più carino?”

Lo spettro ride e lei non credeva davvero che potessero farlo. _“In questo momento voglio solo dirti che comprendo la tua paura. La percepisco intimamente. E so di cosa è fatta, Rey.”_

_Davvero?_

“Comprendi? Io non ho paura. Io sono furiosa. C’è una grande differenza tra scegliere una strada e imboccare quella che altri hanno segnato per te senza che tu ne fossi neppure consapevole.” Si porta le mani sugli occhi tentando di scacciare l’emicrania. Non riesce più a distinguere ciò che è vero da ciò che è fasullo. La sua intera vita rischia di diventare un’immensa menzogna. Perfino ciò che sente può non essere reale.

Lo spirito azzurro la guarda e i suoi occhi si velano di inquietudine. La sta ascoltando e lei ha un gran bisogno di essere ascoltata.

“Hai idea di cosa significhi scoprire che la tua intera vita è un inganno?” gli chiede Rey. “Ho scoperto che avevo già incontrato dei Jedi. Che Luke Skywalker e Ben Solo erano già entrati nella mia vita. Ma che qualcuno o qualcosa ha giocato con il mio cervello perché lo dimenticassi. Come potrei non avere paura? Che cosa c’è che non va in me? Questo non è il trattamento che riservavano a tutti i padawan. Dov’è Luke? Io devo sapere se anche lui aveva dimenticato. O se ha mentito per tutto il tempo a me e a Ben.”

“_Non lo ha fatto.” _Lo spettro ne sembra molto sicuro.

_Chissà… forse passate il tempo a confidarvi tra voi…_

“Lascia stare. Io me ne vado. Ho finito. Ho chiuso. Cosi non mi piace. Non è giusto. Voglio poter decidere di me stessa. Io non sono uno strumento, chiaro?” Nel momento stesso in cui lo dice, si rende conto di quanto sia ingenua.

_Chi di noi è davvero libero? Chi non ha vincoli? Chi può scegliere fino in fondo?_

Il ragazzo si siede sul suo letto e depone gentilmente a terra il piccolo pennuto.

“Sei un fantasma. Che bisogno hai di sederti?” Le cose che non comprende appieno a volte sono davvero sciocche.

“_Noi siamo più che semplici fantasmi. Ma capirai, un giorno. Come io capisco te, ora. Perché ho vissuto un tragitto molto simile al tuo.”_

Non sembra molto più grande di lei ma, all’improvviso, assume un’aria vecchia e saggia. Si chiede da quanto tempo abbia lasciato il mondo materiale per unirsi alla Forza.

_Non gli ho neppure chiesto il suo nome..._

“_Dicono che non avessi un padre” _continua lo spettro e la sua voce si fa più cupa. _“Che fossi stato generato dalla Forza stessa. Mi chiamavano il Prescelto. Dicevano che avrei riportato l’equilibrio nella Forza. Era tutto già scritto. Se non per un semplice dettaglio. Non ho mai voluto lasciarmi guidare da un destino scritto. E per questo hanno pagato in troppi. Ma ci sono anche ora cose di cui non posso e non voglio pentirmi. Quindi ripeto che ti comprendo perfettamente.”_

“Vade-r...” Balbetta quel nome mentre la consapevolezza si fa strada in lei, sommandosi alle dozzine di racconti che ha sentito su Jakku sull’Impero e la sua fine.

“_Anakin”_ la corregge lo spettro.

_Certo. La notizia è arrivata perfino da noi, sette anni fa. Il convertito, il prescelto, il servo del Lato Oscuro ha avuto finalmente un vero nome._

Le tremano le gambe. È felice di essere sdraiata, altrimenti si sarebbe già accasciata a terra. Ha davanti il mostro che ha terrorizzato la galassia per vent’anni. Il padre di Luke. Colui che ha dimostrato che tornare alla Luce è possibile.

_Ci sono altri Skywalker che dovrei incontrare?_

“Quando ho conosciuto Luke su Ahch-To ho sperato.” Non sa perché glielo stia dicendo. È un’illusione che ha accantonato molto tempo prima. “Credevo davvero che mi avrebbe detto ‘Bambina mia, ti ho ritrovata’. Sognavo di essere una Skywalker, come voi. Adesso darei qualsiasi cosa per non avervi mai incontrati.”

Anakin Skywalker le sorride dolcemente. _“Sei ferita, Rey. Ma non credo a una sola parola di quello che stai dicendo.”_

Lei si tira su, fino a quando i loro occhi si trovano quasi alla stessa altezza. “Perché? Dimmelo. Aiutami a capire. Perché avete fatto in modo che Ben non tornasse a prendermi?”

“_Cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse tornato a prenderti, Rey?”_ Lo chiede come un insegnante che spiega una lezione ovvia all’allieva testarda.

“Non lo so. Avrei avuto un maestro? Una guida? Una famiglia?” Le basta dirlo per sentire di nuovo la gola che le si stringe.

“_L’avresti seguito adorante quando è caduto vittima del Lato Oscuro”_ la frena immediatamente Anakin. _“Snoke avrebbe preso anche te. E noi non possiamo perderti.”_

“Credevo che poteste osservare ma non influire.” Ha imparato qualcosa circa la Forza e le sue regole. Leia non si è limitata a spiegarle come si mette in piedi una ribellione.

“_La Forza non ha bisogno di noi per agire”_ le conferma lo spettro.

“Cosa c’è di vero in me?” Al di là di tutto, è qualcosa che ancora non riesce a capire. È solo una mercante di rottami proveniente da un pianeta sperduto. Non riesce a capire perché quell’onere sia toccato a lei. “Perché sono tanto importante da arrivare a ingannarmi in questo modo?”

Rey solleva gli occhi verso Anakin. Deve dirglielo? Deve confidargli cos’è che teme di più? Ha combattuto al fianco dei suoi compagni. Ha sposato la loro causa. Ha finto di essere forte e serena.

_Poi, di notte, da sola, non facevo che pensare a lui. Un tarlo continuo. Ci ho provato. Ho provato a scacciare questa ossessione. Ma non sono fatta di metallo._

“Io non so se quello che sento è reale. Se è un altro inganno, se è qualcosa che la Forza mi spinge a provare per qualche suo scopo recondito. Questo mi fa paura.” Si sente all’improvviso piccola e insicura, più di quanto lo sia mai stata. Fino a un attimo prima non avrebbe neppure saputo dare un nome al gorgo che le si agita dentro.

“_La Forza non può indurti a provare sentimenti, Rey.” _Di nuovo quel tono così pacato e saggio.

_Davvero? Non ti credo, Skywalker._

“E allora perché sto così male? Come se non avessi via d’uscita? È la prima volta che mi succede. E non so cosa fare.” È sicura che la sua ossessione continuerebbe a perseguitarla anche se fuggisse lontano. Non è forse già accaduto?

“Sai, amare una sola volta può bastare per tutta la vita.” C’è nostalgia nella sua voce. Rey vorrebbe chiedergli chi fosse lei. Tutto quello che sa della sua sposa proviene dalle parole di Leia. Era bellissima. Era saggia. Veniva da Naboo. Il suo cuore si è spezzato. Niente altro.

_Io non voglio finire nello stesso modo._

“Lui è distruzione. È morte. E non vuole tornare indietro. È sbagliato.” Lo ripete un’ultima volta, tentando di marchiare a fuoco quei concetti basilari nella propria anima. Ma lo spettro di Anakin Skywalker le pone l’unica domanda che non si aspettava.

“_Perché l’hai portato qui?”_

_Perché era l’unico posto davvero importante su cui non avesse messo il veto per paura. Ecco perché. Una sua dimenticanza..._

“Perché è qui che tutto è cominciato. Speravo...”

“_Esatto, Rey”_ la interrompe lui. _“Speranza. Non devi lasciar andare la speranza.”_

“Io non posso vivere in funzione di Ben Solo. Non è giusto.” È stanca dei suoi rifiuti. Della sua mente chiusa. Anche se insistesse, i suoi sforzi potrebbero non dare frutti.

“_Non farlo; fai ciò che è giusto per te stessa.” _Lo spettro si alza. Rey capisce che sta per congedarsi.

“Non mi hai risposto. Perché sono tanto importante?” Non può lasciarlo andare senza avere una spiegazione.

“_Avrai le risposte quando le cercherai nel posto giusto.” _Il suo sorriso gentile evoca ancora quel nome impossibile.

“Lindòrea? Un posto che neppure esiste…”

“_Mia moglie ci credeva. Diceva che Lindòrea esiste e puoi trovarla se guardi con attenzione. Ma Ben non riesce a vedere. Non vuole e non può. È marchiato. Non commettere il suo stesso errore.” _Le sue ultime parole suonano quasi come una minaccia.

“Cosa volete da me? Che lo uccida? O che lo salvi? Qual è la forma della _vostra _speranza.” È certa che la Forza non voglia farli scontrare. Eppure ha già preso troppi abbagli per rischiare ancora.

“_Questo potrai deciderlo solo tu. Quando arriverete in quel luogo dove luce e oscurità si incontrano.”_

Di nuovo quella strana profezia. Anche se Ben, o qualcosa di molto simile a lui, aveva detto che a Lindòrea si sarebbero affrontati. Una fiaba tramandata di madre in figlio. Davvero i Fantasmi della Forza non hanno nulla di meglio da offrirle?

“_Sai, il suo Tie funziona benissimo”_ continua Anakin._“Nonostante questo, non è ancora partito. Questa nave sarà pronta al decollo entro qualche ora. Tu partirai?”_

È su Tatooine. È vero. Ci è venuta per una ragione. Voleva vedere il posto in cui è cresciuto Luke. E voleva che Ben venisse con lei, come se quei luoghi potessero dargli pace. Invece ha trovato più di una tempesta. “Non mi aspettavo la pioggia…”

Anakin sorride. _“Hai visto collassare pianeti. Perché ti turba un po’ d’acqua?”_

“È solo l’inizio, vero? Peggiorerà.” Lei, in qualche modo, sa che è tutto sbagliato. Che cose simili non dovrebbero accadere.

“_Che cosa sono la Resistenza e il Primo Ordine di fronte a una galassia che si piega su se stessa fino a spezzarsi?” _chiede lo spettro.

_Non può essere. Tutto ciò che esiste rischia di finire in briciole. Perché la Forza è dilaniata. Non è più il collante tra vita e morte._

Le risposte che stava cercando affiorano spontaneamente nei suoi pensieri.

“Ben può fermare tutto questo? Se lo accompagno nella sua ricerca, lui può farlo? Può trovare davvero le origini della Forza?”

_Non voglio farlo. _Il suo spirito si ribella. Il desiderio di scappare è ancora forte

“_Ben non può fare nulla.” _Lo spettro scuote malinconicamente la testa._ “Non può più da quasi vent’anni. Questa è stata la vera vittoria del Lato Oscuro. Per questo ci sei tu. Tu puoi.”_

“Snoke ha detto che io sono il suo equivalente nella Luce. Io non ho mai sentito parlare di una cosa simile. Che cosa vuol dire?” Troppe domande. Se potesse, lo terrebbe lì per sempre facendo in modo che dipanasse tutti i suoi dubbi.

“_Lo sai benissimo. O forse no. Ma è talmente semplice che lo capirai da sola.”_ Lo spettro sta iniziando a scomparire ma lei ha bisogno di ancora un po’ di tempo.

“Io non voglio vederlo. Non me la sento.” L’idea la terrorizza. Dopo quello che è successo, cosa potrebbero dirsi, ancora?

“_Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con la Forza, né con il tuo destino.” _E sono le ultime parole di Anakin Skywalker prima di svanire.

Ha ragione. Ha solo paura. Umanissima paura. Che cosa implica? Cosa è cambiato? E lui è nel suo stesso stato? Ne dubita fortemente. Lui non è una ragazzina che in vita sua ha conosciuto solo rottami e sabbia. Ma non può più chiedere conferme a quel bellissimo spettro.

_Che gli somiglia. Perché mi accorgo solo ora che gli somiglia? Ben. Alto, goffo, gentile, sorridente… lui, i suoi unguenti, le sue bende, il suo cibo buono e le sue promesse. La prima persona che mi ha dimostrato affetto prima che Snoke lo portasse via. Prima che Kylo Ren nascesse._

Non c’è più nessuno a tentare di confortarla. E lei deve decidere in fretta.

  
  


_Bellissimo._

Agli occhi di Rey tutto era _bellissimo. _Aspettative, sogni, oggetti. Non conosceva altri aggettivi per esprimere il suo entusiasmo. Una bambina con gli occhi spalancati su un mondo orribile, a cui bastava un’inezia per sentirsi felice.

Rey, a cinque anni, riusciva a non mollare la presa sulla speranza. Troppo intelligente, per la sua età. Troppo acuta, troppo saggia. Destinata a grandi cose.

E gli è stata portata via. Non è così ottuso da non comprendere perché.

_Non è stato Snoke. Per lui sarebbe stato un vantaggio se lei fosse stata al Tempio, quella notte. No. È stata la Forza stessa. Per proteggerla da me._

I due soli del deserto di Tatooine gli picchiano sulla testa. Odia quel clima. La pioggia stregata ha impregnato l’aria di umidità bollente peggiorando la situazione. Non dimenticherà troppo in fretta quel viaggio orribile. Ha bisogno dell’aria asettica, chiusa e controllata di una nave sospesa nel vuoto. Il suo Tie è danneggiato ma può ancora volare. Potrebbe raggiungere il Finalizer immediatamente. A trattenerlo a terra è altro.

“_Non lo trovi buffo? La coscienza ti rimorde per qualcosa di cui non hai colpa.” _Luke, evanescente e improvviso, passa una mano luminosa sulla fiancata del Silencer.

La sua presenza lo irrita più di quanto non abbia mai fatto prima. “No, non lo trovo buffo. Per niente.”

Ciò che ha rivissuto poche ore prima gli offusca i pensieri di una rabbia crescente. Rivedere il suo maestro da giovane. Parlare di nuovo con sua madre. Perfino assaporare la tisana amara di Lor San Tekka. Non si è trattato di semplici ricordi tornati a galla. È stata una tortura mirata.

“Mio padre… è con te?” Non sa perché l’abbia chiesto. Forse si tratta di puro e semplice masochismo. Ma è inutile e nocivo.

“_In un certo senso”_ gli risponde il suo maestro di un tempo. _“Tuo padre non era sensibile alla Forza. Non può manifestarsi come faccio io. Ma, come sai, nessuno scompare davvero. Hai delle scuse da porgere?”_

“No.”

_Ho smesso di rimpiangere le mie azioni molto tempo fa. È una lezione che ho imparato grazie a te._

“_E allora?”_

È il momento di chiederlo. Ha bisogno di sapere _quanto _sia stato ingannato. “Tu sapevi?”

“_No” _risponde immediatamente lo spettro. _“La mia mente si è aperta solo quando ho rivisto Rey. Solo in quel momento ho ricordato.”_

Kylo Ren gli crede. Sono stati solo delle marionette. Perfino il potente Luke Skywalker.

“Perché adesso? Cosa volete da noi?” Noi. Ha pensato a Rey e a se stesso come a una squadra che partecipa dello stesso gioco. Sa bene che non è così. Ma sono vittime dello stesso inganno.

Luke non gli risponde. La sua figura si fa trasparente come una sottile nube azzurra e attraverso di essa, poco prima che scompaia, Kylo Ren vede avvicinarsi la sua nemesi.

L’ha abbandonata. L’ha dimenticata. Non è più tornato a prenderla. Non può evitare di sovrapporre l’immagine di una bambina in lacrime a quella donna adulta, selvaggia e bellissima.

Si fissano. Tacciono. Non capita spesso. Ma davvero nessuno dei due ha parole. Poi lei apre bocca per prima.

“Danni?”

Sorprendente come sempre. Non riesce a credere che, in un momento come quello, si stia informando circa le condizioni del suo caccia. “Minori di quanto pensassi.”

Deve dirle ancora che le dispiace? Si sente ancora tradita? Ovviamente è così. Una bambina ferita non può accettare spiegazioni. Soffre e basta finché non diventa troppo stanca anche per quello.

“Ben…”

Perché lo fa ancora sussultare sentirle pronunciare il suo nome? Non gli è mai sembrato così autentico. Forse perché le emozioni di quand’era solo un ragazzino gli si sono insinuate sotto la pelle. Come quando era davvero _Ben._

“I nostri ricordi sono stati offuscati. Mi dispiace di aver reagito male.” Rey lo dice fissandolo dritto negli occhi, fiera, come sempre.

_No, non ti dispiace affatto. E non ne hai motivo._

“Hai reagito come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro.” Non vuole sentire scuse e rimproveri. Vista la situazione, sono assolutamente inutili.

“Non sembri sorpreso.” Rey inarca un sopracciglio in modo sospettoso. Quel minuscolo gesto le dà un’apparenza ancora più ingenua.

“Sorpreso? Perché la Forza ha fatto in modo che la preziosa e luminosa Rey mi restasse lontana? Era abbastanza ovvio.” Si rende conto di averle parlato in modo freddo e sgarbato, ma non gli importa. Il quadro della situazione è abbastanza chiaro.

“Ho visto tuo nonno. Ho parlato con lui” lo informa Rey e quella notizia peggiora il suo malumore.

Kylo Ren si sposta dall’altro lato del Tie, fuori dalla sua vista. Non c’è nulla che debba controllare ma non ha voglia di guardarla né tantomeno di starla a sentire.

“Ha detto che se ti avessi seguito, avrei finito col cedere all’oscurità insieme a te” insiste lei.

_E sarebbe stato così orribile?_

L’ha vista. L’ha sognata. Intrisa di tenebre, splendida, al suo fianco. Ma nulla di tutto ciò si è avverato.

“Ti ha detto tutte queste cose?” Kylo Ren chiude gli occhi, digrignando i denti. Sta facendo uno sforzo sovrumano per controllarsi. Sarebbe meglio se lei se ne andasse. Subito. “Che strano. Tutto quello che dice a me è di risparmiare _te. _Devi essere davvero importante.”

La sta spezzando un colpo dopo l’altro e lo sta facendo consapevolmente. “Quindi cosa sappiamo, ora? Stammi lontana. Sono contagioso.” Sibila quelle parole come se volesse sputargliele addosso. Lei è diventata l’epitome distruttiva di ciò che ha detestato per tutta la vita. Un riflesso perfetto e irraggiungibile col quale misurarsi ed essere ripetutamente sconfitto.

“Ha detto anche altro.” Lei non sembra avere colto il rancore che lo logora e questo lo fa infuriare ancora di più. “Questo… la pioggia… I pianeti che muoiono. Bisogna fare in modo di fermare il disastro che incombe sul nostro mondo.”

_Ridicolo._

La presunzione cieca di Rey sta raggiungendo il limite. Se questa è la forma di idealismo che porta avanti, non sopravvivrà ancora a lungo. Quella ragazza si crede davvero indispensabile per l’universo. Un’eroina salvatrice. Non ha capito che tutti loro non sono altro che minuscoli batteri nel tessuto cosmico. E allora tanto vale agire come tanti parassiti che ne succhiano la linfa.

_Questo è l’unico viaggio che voglio compiere..._

“Per come la vedo io, puoi cavartela benissimo da sola, candido fiore luminoso prescelto dalla Forza e da proteggere a tutti i costi. Non hai bisogno di me.”

_Non ti consegnerò la tua gloria rimanendo nell’ombra del fallimento. Non lo farò più per nessuno._

“Non è stata una mia scelta. Perché te la prendi con me?” Lei lo chiede mordendosi le labbra e, all’improvviso, Kylo Ren vede di nuovo la bambina di Jakku con le vesciche sulle mani.

“Già. Non hai avuto scelta. Nemmeno io. È una brutta sensazione, vero?” Non riuscirà mai a farglielo capire. Era destinato alla caduta. Il loro incontro su Jakku è stata l’ennesima conferma.

“Riesci a parlarmi senza aggredirmi? Io lo sto facendo, anche se avrei voglia di prenderti a pugni” lo rimprovera la ragazza con una sfacciataggine incredibile. “Mi hai lasciata su Jakku a marcire. E adesso ti comporti come se la vittima fossi tu. Non lo sei. Svegliati, Ben. Sei solo stato ingannato. Ti sei fatto fregare dalle promesse di Snoke. Ci ha fregati tutti. Me, te, Luke. La differenza è che tu non hai guardato in faccia nessuno. Ti sei dato al massacro pensando che fosse un tuo diritto, una specie di compenso per i torti subiti. Adesso falla finita. Hai una famiglia che continua ad amarti nonostante tu l’abbia sterminata. Che ti protegge oltre la morte. Che ti piaccia o no, questo è un dato di fatto. Io avrei dato tutto per trovarmi al tuo posto. Non ti permetto di continuare ad evitare la realtà dei fatti.”

Non ha ripreso fiato nemmeno una volta. Kylo Ren la fissa incredulo. La sensazione di avere già vissuto quel momento dozzine di volte si fa intensa.

“Tu non mi permetti?” Sarebbe piacevole spezzarle il collo, in quel momento. Mettere a tacere le sue ridicole frasi fatte. Lo farà. Lo farà adesso, e sarà finita. Roventi ondate di rabbia rossa crescono dentro di lui. Ci vorrà un attimo, anche se farà male. Anche se lei non arretra di un passo.

_No._

Si volta e colpisce il Silencer con una scarica di energia. La fiancata lucida si deforma. Una patina di sudore freddo gli ricopre il viso, le tempie pulsano, ma la rabbia diminuisce come uno stagno che si prosciuga.

“Dovrei sentirmi lusingata. Hai colpito il tuo caccia e non me.” Rey sta ridendo. Nonostante tutto, sta ridendo e imitarla per lui è un sollievo. Appoggia la fronte al suo Tie ammaccato e si concede una risata silenziosa. Non ha davvero idea di come siano arrivati a quel punto.

“Non provare mai a quantificare e sezionare quello che sento, Rey. Non farlo.” Ha già subito quel trattamento da quando ha cominciato ad essere il _figlio strano_. L’esperienza è continuata negli anni che ha trascorso con Snoke. Ma da lei non può accettarlo. Si era illuso che lei potesse capire. La grande Leia Organa. Il migliore astropilota della galassia. Il leggendario Luke Skywalker. E infine addirittura Darth Vader. Tutti loro sono sempre stati dieci passi avanti. Finché il suo potere non ha iniziato a crescere, finché non ha creduto davvero di poterli eguagliare. E suo zio ha deciso che sarebbe stato meglio se lui fosse morto.

_Non capisci quanto sia perfetto il quadro generale? Mi sono tolto di mezzo. Non è quello che volevano?_

“Lo sai. Sono una persona grezza e diretta. Quindi ci proverò eccome. E tu dovrai stare a sentirmi.” Rey solleva le spalle come se non avesse importanza e stesse semplicemente cominciando ad annoiarsi.

Ed è assurdo. Perché lui prova un profondo bisogno di restarsene da solo, tuttavia non vuole che lei si allontani.

_Fastidiosa, invadente e perfetta…_

“Dove andremo, da questo punto in avanti?” le chiede.

_Tu, che sei così sicura di te stessa, dimmi qual è la strada migliore._

“Vuoi ancora trovare il punto d’origine della Forza?”

Quella domanda lo spiazza. Sembra che lei non stesse aspettando altro che porgergliela.

_Non so più cosa voglio. Forse vorrei smettere di avere caldo, questo sì. Qualcosa non va nei termoregolatori dei vestiti._

“Ho una proposta da farti” insiste lei con un aria talmente seria da strappargli un altro sorriso.

“Un’altra delle tue idee strampalate, Rey?” È davvero curioso di scoprire cosa si inventerà adesso.

“Combattiamo un’ultima volta” propone lei. “Se vinco io, verrai con me e ordinerai al Primo Ordine di deporre le armi. Dopo ti accompagnerò nel tuo viaggio come volevi. Se vinci tu, verrò con te senza porre condizioni. Come vedi, tu non rischi nulla.”

_Oh, certo..._

“Sei un piccolo essere furbo e maligno” le risponde. È fantastica quando si crede più scaltra di lui. “Sai come la vedo io? Il riemergere dei tuoi ricordi ti ha fatto venire voglia di scavare più a fondo nell’essenza della Forza. Ma vuoi metterti la coscienza a posto salvando i tuoi compagni, anche se senti di non essere più una di loro. Quindi vuoi che io sistemi le cose prima di metterci in viaggio. E, allo stesso modo, sei sicura che, se dovessi vincere io, una volta giunti a destinazione, verrò illuminato dal Lato Chiaro e sceglierò volontariamente di mettere fine alla guerra e salvare comunque i tuoi compagni di giochi. Lieto fine per tutti. Solo che… se vincerò io, mi accompagnerai, mi lascerai usare il tuo potere e poi ti ucciderò. Che ne dici?”

Lei incrocia le braccia mostrandosi offesa. “Quindici anni fa eri più simpatico. Anche se non altrettanto...”

“Altrettanto cosa?”

Stavolta Rey abbassa gli occhi. “Alto… lascia perdere…”

“Quindici anni fa ero alto come ora.” Kylo Ren sposta gli occhi sui danni che il suo scatto d’ira ha procurato al Silencer. Non è nulla che un droide non possa sistemare in un’ora. “Tu invece non sei cambiata per niente.” Rey ha ancora in sé la stessa tenacia mista a tenerezza. Forse le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se lei gli fosse stata vicina. Ma ormai è troppo tardi. “Non posso affrontarti ora. Sono in attesa di un altro avversario.” Avverte la sua presenza. Presto il Cavaliere sferrerà il suo attacco. Ma Kylo Ren non ha nessuna fretta.

“Si è fatto vivo?” gli chiede Rey.

“Non ancora.” Arriverà presto. Li sta osservando anche in quel momento.

“Posso aspettare” annuncia Rey stiracchiandosi. “Han ha fatto funzionare il mio vecchio kyber, sai? Abbiamo festeggiato con una birra corelliana d’importazione.”

Lui la fissa perplesso. Non può aver portato un ragazzino a ubriacarsi. “Tu dovresti restare lontana dagli alcolici” la rimprovera.

“Sì, ero leggermente sbronza.” Rey gli lancia una lunga occhiata affilata. “La tua scusa invece qual è? Te lo dico chiaramente: non azzardarti mai più a baciarmi.”

“Veramente hai cominciato tu” le fa notare. Forse non dovrebbe ricordarglielo ma detesta essere spiazzato. Era certo che lei si sarebbe dimostrata molto più orgogliosa e testarda. Ma va bene così. Di certo non le dirà che avrebbe voluto farlo da un pezzo. “E non sarà un problema. Non sei così irresistibile.”

“Finiscila, o ti infilzo qui e ora” lo minaccia Rey.

No, non è cambiata. Dovrebbe ripeterle ancora che gli dispiace? E cosa cambierebbe? Lei è la gemma che la Forza stava aspettando. Lui non è altro che una concatenazione di casualità sbagliate.

“Voglio mostrarti anch’io _‘un posto bellissimo’_. Più bello del tuo AT-AT. Ti va di venire con me?” Non aveva intenzione di compiere di nuovo quel pellegrinaggio. Erano cose che interessavano Ben Solo. Ma lo deve a Rey. Ci sono troppe cose che ignora della stirpe che idolatra. E non sa quando potranno tornare su Tatooine.

“Dove?” gli chiede lei con aria sospettosa.

“A comprarmi dei vestiti più comuni e a noleggiare uno speeder, per prima cosa.” La guarda tentando di apparire rassicurante. Una volta non era così difficile. “Riesci a fidarti?”

Lei scuote la testa. “No, ma va bene lo stesso. Tanto, senza di te da qui non riparto.”

Sono solo poche parole ma gli invadono il petto di una strana forma di dolcezza dimenticata. Forse solo lei ha quel potere. È quasi come essere sommersi dalla luce.

Rey non riesce a pensare ad altro che ai vestiti che si è messo addosso. Ha finalmente deciso che andarsene in giro in incognito è la cosa migliore. Il fatto è che quando è uscito dalla bottega ha stentato a riconoscerlo. Sembrava innocuo. E aveva qualcosa di Han Solo. Nessuno lo identificherebbe come il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, ora. È solo un ragazzo comune in abiti comuni. Non sa ancora dire se la cosa le piaccia o meno. Di sicuro non può fare a meno di continuare a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio sperando che lui non se ne accorga. È piuttosto fiera di sé stessa. Ha mantenuto calma e freddezza e non ha dato all’incidente della sera prima più di un’importanza minima. Se non dovessero parlarne più sarebbe solo un enorme sollievo.

Lo speeder a due posti sfreccia nel deserto roccioso di Tatooine e a lei sembra quasi di essere tornata su Jakku. Sa bene che si tratta di un’impressione sbagliata. Il settore abitato di Tatooine è molto più attivo e civilizzato rispetto al suo pianeta d’origine. Nulla può battere l’avamposto di Niima quanto a desolazione.

Si stanno dirigendo a Mos Espa. Secondo Ben si tratta della città più grande e importante del pianeta. Rey è davvero curiosa di vederla. Non ha idea di come un centro abitato gestito dai boss locali possa fiorire nel nulla di un deserto.

Gli ha chiesto già un paio di volte di lasciarla guidare, ma lui non vuole saperne. Rey non insiste più di tanto. Ha pagato lui il noleggio del mezzo, come tutto il resto. Prima o poi dovranno stabilire chi è il pilota migliore tra loro due. Tanto non mollerà la presa su di lui, su Lindòrea e su qualunque cosa rappresenti.

Dapprima appaiono le prime guglie bianche di roccia calcarea che riverberano sotto il sole a picco, poi i primi capannelli di persone e, dopo un attimo, si ritrovano circondati da strade strette e affollate. Ben lascia lo speeder in una rimessa custodita e la invita a scendere. Quella è solo la periferia.

Si aggrappa al suo braccio mentre la guida attraverso le strade caotiche. Non ha mai visto tanta gente tutta insieme. Se dovesse mollare la presa, la possibilità di perdersi sarebbe altissima.

“Ci sei già stato?” gli chiede, non avendo idea di dove la stia portando.

“Sì” le risponde Ben senza rallentare il passo. “Con Luke. Veniva spesso a rendere omaggio alle tombe di famiglia. Oggi è giorno di mercato.”

“È questo che stiamo facendo? Cerchiamo tombe?” L’odore della carne che imputridisce al sole mista a quella della tintura per le stoffe la fa boccheggiare. Vorrebbe fermarsi a osservare meglio ma, al tempo stesso, avrebbe bisogno di un angolo tranquillo per respirare.

“A Mos Espa? No di certo” la informa lui. “Sto cercando la vecchia casa della mia bisnonna. Dovrebbe essere…”

Ben svolta a destra e poi si blocca. Nell’aria persiste ancora un vago odore di bruciato, nonostante l’incendio non sia recente e il tanfo del mercato prevarichi il resto. La costruzione è in macerie, il tetto tondeggiante è franato e le scale che portano al piano interrato sono coperte di sabbia, legno arso e pietre spaccate.

_Ben sta cercando la sua famiglia, _riflette Rey._ Questa è la strada giusta. Ma cosa è successo qui?_

Si fanno strada attraverso i resti della casa scendendo verso la zona abitabile e facendo attenzione a dove mettono i piedi.

_Cucina, tavolo. Due stanze. _Rey scopre frammenti di oggetti in coccio spaccati sul pavimento, decorazioni per rendere l’ambiente più gradevole distrutte con violenza e strumenti da meccanico senza valore scampati all’evidente saccheggio. Ma nulla di più personale.

“Fino a una decina di anni fa era una specie di luogo di culto. Adesso…” inizia a spiegarle Ben, ma la voce gli si incrina scivolando di nuovo nella rabbia.

“Cosa è successo?” lo sprona Rey, ma lui scuote la testa.

“Non ne ho idea.”

_Lo scopriremo subito, _decide Rey tornando all’esterno. Deve muoversi, fare qualunque cosa, prima che l’angoscia che permea l’ambiente la soffochi. Si guarda intorno, chiedendosi se sia il caso di fermare il lutrilliano che sta divorando pezzi di melone nero. Sa che quelli della sua specie posso essere estremamente pericolosi, ma chi non lo è, su quel pianeta? In ogni caso, fare a botte potrebbe risollevarle l’umore.

“Scusami” dice, accostandosi, con la voce più gentile che riesce a impostare. “Mi sai dire cos’è accaduto qui?”

L’alieno la scruta con un paio di inquietanti occhi dorati, poi ingoia l’ultimo pezzo del suo spuntino e si pulisce la bocca larga e le basette grigie con il dorso della mano. “Questo macello, intendi?” le risponde in Basic con una voce estremamente educata. “Questa era la casa di Anakin Skywalker da bambino. Il generale Jedi, l’eroe della Guerra dei Cloni. Era considerato una gloria locale. In un modo o nell’altro, fino a qualche anno fa, si vantavano tutti di averlo conosciuto o di essere imparentati con lui. Balle, ovviamente. Gli unici parenti noti di Skywalker sono un paio di figli e vivono lontano. Ma sai com’è fatta la gente. Finché non è venuta a galla la verità sul fatto che lui non fosse altri che Darth Vader. Il Sith, il braccio armato dell’Impero. Queste sono le conseguenze. È bastato che girasse la voce. E un’ora dopo questo posto era in fiamme.”

Il lutrilliano si sporge per sbirciare l’interno dell’abitazione. L’ansia di Rey dura solo un istante. Sta vedendo solo un ragazzo alto con una giacca di pelle color ruggine. Non c’è nulla che possa identificarlo come il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine.

“Non restate qui, ragazzi. Questo posto è maledetto” li invita prima di allontanarsi.

_Maledetto, certo…_

Dunque è questo che succede. Fiamme, rabbia e distruzione. Non c’è modo di uscirne. È stata davvero così stupida da dirgli che lo avrebbe aiutato? E in che modo?

Le sembra di percepire uno stralcio dell’unico futuro possibile. Anche se decidesse di seguirla, anche se evitasse di essere processato per crimini di guerra, anche se riprendesse semplicemente il suo nome e Kylo Ren scomparisse per sempre, ha davanti una possibilità triste ma plausibile.

_Tornerebbe ad essere Ben. Siamo in pochi a conoscere la sua vera identità. E poi? Fra trent’anni, se la verità venisse a galla, il resto del mondo se la prenderebbe con i nostri figli e i nostri nipoti._

Non la turba più di tanto l’aver pensato di avere una discendenza da lui. La sconvolge di più vedere, all’improvviso, in modo nitido, la verità dietro le sue motivazioni e il suo desiderio di autodistruzione. Non c’è un solo pianeta al mondo che possa ospitarlo e permettergli di ricominciare. Lui non ha alcun futuro davanti a sé.

Torna dentro sapendo di avere esaurito ogni parola. Lui è in ginocchio e tiene fra le mani una targa metallica. Le parole incise sono ancora chiaramente leggibili nonostante la fuliggine che le ricopre.

“_Qui visse Anakin Skywalker, Cavaliere Jedi, pilota, eroe. Diede la vita come ultimo baluardo di difesa contro il nascente e crudele Impero._

_Sempre verrà ricordato con fierezza dalla popolazione di Mos Espa._”

“Non si torna mai indietro del tutto dalle proprie colpe, Rey.” Ben lo dice con voce ferma, senza una singola vena di rimpianto.

Ha ragione. Lei lo ha appena compreso. Si sente troppo abbattuta per provare a replicare.

_Eppure…_

Anakin. Riunitosi alla Forza, sereno, oltre ogni umana miseria.

“Credi che a tuo nonno importerebbe?” gli chiede. È certa che ad Anakin Skywalker, nei suoi ultimi istanti terreni, sia importato solo dell’amore ritrovato per suo figlio.

“Non lo so. La prossima volta chiediglielo.” La sua risposta è meno seria di quanto si sarebbe aspettata.

Rey gli toglie dalle mani la targa e la lucida con una manica. “Forse siamo tutti un grande e inafferrabile chiaroscuro.”

Il suo errore è stato credere di poter indirizzare gli eventi verso un ovvio lieto fine. Di non avere distinto la zona d’ombra tra la sua prospettiva e quella di Ben.

“Sarebbe bello se fosse così. Ma non è così semplice. Devi decidere da che parte stare. E una volta deciso non puoi inventarti una via di mezzo” le risponde lui e Rey si rende conto che accompagnarlo fino a metà strada potrebbe essere perfino più semplice.

“Davvero?” gli chiede come se si aspettasse un immediato cambiamento nei suoi pensieri. Non accadrà. Non ancora.

Incurante di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione, lo abbraccia cingendoli le spalle e gli depone un bacio fra i capelli.

“Sai, forse è una pazzia, ma io non smetterò mai di credere in te” gli dice. Non ha più voglia di scappare. Si rende conto che la smania di andarsene è svanita nel momento esatto in cui è andata a cercarlo. “E non ha nulla a che fare con l’espiazione o col perdono. Io ho finito di giudicarti. Non accendo torce né do fuoco alle vecchie abitazioni.”

“Stai dicendo che dovrei focalizzarmi unicamente su di te, per vedere in modo più chiaro?” Lui sposta gli occhi dal pavimento ai suoi occhi. Si aspetta davvero una risposta?

“Non sono così presuntuosa ma…” inizia Rey prima che lui la spiazzi ancora una volta.

“È quello che faccio da un po’ di tempo. Mi focalizzo su di te. Non riesco a smettere. Ma continuo a non capirti. Continui a sfuggirmi.”

Rey trema. È una sorta di dichiarazione? Un’altra? Assurda come la prima. “Se fossi venuta via con voi…” Immagina, ed è bellissimo. Sono gli stessi sogni della bambina che era, ma più consapevoli e concreti. Vede se stessa, e Ben. Vede il Tempio Jedi, Luke. Non c’è traccia di ombra. Il Lato Oscuro non ha nulla a cui aggrapparsi. Non c’è dolore. Non ci sono inganni e silenzi, l’idea di uccidere Ben non sfiora nemmeno Luke, perché Ben cammina unicamente nella Luce.

“Ora saresti morta. Come gli altri” le dice lui e all’improvviso la sua mente è invasa da fiamme, grida e dolore.

“Non lo sapremo mai.” Scuote la testa allontanando ogni tipo di visione. Su una cosa lui ha sempre avuto ragione. Fossilizzarsi sul passato non serve a nulla. Conta solo il ‘qui e ora’.

Resterebbe a fissarlo per sempre. Ha voglia di baciarlo di nuovo ma ha paura di ciò che potrebbe vedere e non è certa che non si tratti di un desiderio fasullo ed indotto. Sa che per lui è lo stesso. Forse quel marmocchio imprudente di Han ha ragione. Sono due stupidi.

Lui si alza togliendosi la cenere dai pantaloni. “Andiamo via di qui. Non c’è niente in questo posto.”

E Rey non chiede di meglio.

Quando arrivano nello Jungland è quasi il tramonto e i due soli sono due dischi rossi che affrettano il passo verso l’orizzonte. Kylo Ren sa che quella sarà la sua ultima visita, il congedo definitivo da ciò che era. La casa dei Lars ormai non è altro che un luogo di morte da più da due generazioni. Il deserto si è portato via tutto, cancellando ogni traccia di vita dal luogo in cui Luke Skywalker è stato allevato ed è diventato adulto.

“Vieni” dice a Rey invitandola a scendere dallo speeder. Chissà se riuscirà a capire quanto sia sciocco restare vincolata a cose che possono scomparire da un momento all’altro. Sembra piuttosto depressa. Non si sta rivelando un viaggio di piacere. I luoghi del mito le stanno regalando solo distruzione e tristezza.

“È successo prima della Battaglia di Yavin” le spiega. “È qui che Luke è cresciuto. Ed è qui che i suoi zii sono stati massacrati dalle truppe d’assalto imperiali.”

“Non è esattamente piacevole come gita” protesta lei come prevedibile.

“Cosa ti aspettavi? Monumenti e gloria?” Non ha intenzione di deriderla, ma deve aprire definitivamente gli occhi. Prima o poi la polvere si posa, i morti diventano cenere e un nuovo ciclo ha inizio, portandosi dietro gli errori del precedente. “Ogni volta che venivamo qui avevamo una tappa fissa” le dice avanzando di un centinaio di metri più a est fino a dei cumuli di sassi tombali, dimenticati come tutto il resto.

“Nessuno sa che è qui. Altrimenti avrebbero profanato anche questa.” Shmi Skywalker riposa in quel luogo, esattamente dove suo figlio ha sepolto i resti della sua pira funebre. Kylo Ren si inginocchia davanti a quel grezzo monumento e Rey lo imita. Non dice una parola , ma prende dai suoi pensieri tutte le informazioni che le occorrono e lui la lascia fare. Il suo tocco mentale è gentile. Poi prende la targa in metallo che ha sottratto alla casa di Shmi e la depone ai piedi del cumulo di pietre.

“Siamo una stirpe maledetta, Rey. Lo siamo fin dall’inizio e questo non cambierà mai.” Il sangue degli Skywalker si lascia dietro solo rovine. Lui è l’ultimo e, quando sarà morto, la memoria della sua famiglia scomparirà con lui, diventando solo un racconto per spaventare i bambini che non vogliono andare a dormire.

_L’età degli eroi è finita. Luke è stato il sigillo finale. E io non potrò mai essere quello che tu vuoi, Rey._

La osserva mentre fruga tra le pietre e la sabbia cercando qualcosa con la sicurezza di chi è nato e vissuto nel deserto e sa quanto possa pullulare di vita nonostante l’apparenza desolata.

Quando si inginocchia di nuovo, tiene in mano uno smunto mazzetto di minuscoli fiori gialli e felci stentate. Ma lo depone sulla tomba come se stesse compiendo un atto solenne.

“Perché ridi?” gli chiede.

Kylo Ren non si era neppure accorto di averlo fatto. Rischia di diventare un problema. Gli capita sempre più di frequente di perdere la consapevolezza di se stesso. “Perché hai appena distrutto il cinquanta per cento della flora locale.” Si alza rendendosi conto che la notte sta arrivando e non è una buona idea restare allo scoperto con il buio. Se si affrettano, potranno essere a Mos Eisley prima che il cielo diventi nero. “Torniamo indietro. Se avessimo tempo e se fossi un Jedi ti mostrerei la vecchia dimora di Obi Wan Kenobi. Ma non abbiamo tempo e io non sono un Jedi.”

“È vero, è quasi ora di cena ” afferma Rey saltando sullo speeder al posto di guida. “Potresti venire a fare un po’ di compagnia a Han. Quel ragazzino ti è affezionato, anche se non è chiaro il perché.”

Rey non molla mai la presa. La lascerà guidare ma non ha intenzione di concedere altro per quella giornata. Non ha voglia di fare da balia a quel piccolo minatore solo per farla felice.

Si rilassa e si gode il tragitto studiando il suo modo di pilotare. Rey non ha mai avuto un vero istruttore. Ha imparato da sola, come tutto il resto. Se non fosse avvezzo a certe pazzie, il suo modo di sgusciare fra i canyon gli farebbe venire i capelli bianchi. Fin troppo veloce, fin troppo sicura, fin troppo spavalda. Eppure non commette un singolo errore.

_Ho la vaga impressione che quello spaccone di Poe Dameron non sia più il miglior pilota della Resistenza._

Poi Rey rallenta e quasi inchioda. Non ci sono ostacoli davanti a loro, o almeno nulla che lei non possa schivare. Ma Kylo Ren avverte il suo improvviso disagio, perché è lo stesso che prova lui.

Il viso della ragazza è improvvisamente impallidito. “Ho un gran brutto presentimento…” sussurra.

_È più di questo…_

“Scarta a destra, poi infilati fra quelle due pareti rocciose e fila a Mos Eisley piu veloce che puoi” le ordina come se fosse uno dei suoi sottoposti, preparandosi a saltare dallo speeder.

“Cosa…? E tu?” chiede Rey ma l’attacco improvviso la interrompe.

I movimenti del Ladro sono fulminei. Rey inchioda mentre a lui non resta che sguainare la lama e lanciarsi contro il suo Cavaliere più agile e tecnicamente preparato.

“Vattene, Rey!” le grida, ma non può dirsi sorpreso di vederla accendere la spada laser e scendere dallo speeder.

“Io ti conosco! Ci siamo affrontati su Concord Dawn!” grida Rey facendosi avanti. Ma il Cavaliere la ignora gettandosi su di lui con il suo bastone. Un’estremità lo colpisce alla spalla. È un imprevisto. Ma non doveva accadere.

“Hai abbassato la guardia, Kylo. Perché sei in sua compagnia? Perché lei è viva?” Il tono del Cavaliere è inquisitorio. Ma ha ragione. Rey lo distrae. Non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi della sua sorte e questo lo rende piu insicuro in battaglia.

_Ridicolo. Rey se la cava benissimo da sola. È una compagna d’armi, non una principessina da proteggere._

Kylo Ren colpisce di taglio ma il suo avversario schiva agilmente e avanza.

“Traditore. Ci hai lasciati indietro, nonostante avessimo scelto di seguirti. E ora proteggi l’ultima Jedi?” insiste il suo compagno di un tempo. Non ha tempo per spiegare le proprie motivazioni. Deve sottometterlo come ha fatto con gli altri. Se vuole raggiungere il punto d’origine della Forza avrà bisogno di tutti loro.

“Ben, chi sono? Non credi sia ora di dirmelo?” Rey gli si accosta impugnando la sua arma a lama singola.

“Mi dispiace. È una storia per un’altra occasione” le risponde, poi incrocia la spada con il suo avversario lasciandola indietro. Si rende conto che il cavaliere continua a cercare di raggiungere Rey. Non deve accadere.

“Ci ha mandati a uccidere quelli come te. Ha restaurato l’antico ordine. E ora ti risparmia?” Il Ladro è sempre stato il più loquace. Domande su domande, richieste, elaborazioni verbali infinite. Ma Rey non ha le risposte che cerca e Kylo Ren non vuole che le si accosti. È pericoloso.

“Forse sono io ad essere troppo in gamba, ci hai pensato?” La superbia di Rey esplode mentre si lancia fra di loro impedendogli di tenerla al sicuro.

_Dannazione, ti avevo detto di scappare..._

Non la lascerà combattere al suo posto. La sua lama rossa si insinua tra i due. Rey non ha nulla a che fare con quella faccenda. La spada si accosta alla gola del Cavaliere costringendolo ad arretrare.

“Io non mi lascerò sottomettere!”

“Vedremo!” Kylo Ren sa che sarà il più ostico e testardo. C’è qualcosa che non va nell’aria. Qualcosa che lo distrae, una sensazione di pericolo incombente. Non riesce a focalizzare di cosa si tratti ma sa che lui e Rey devono uscire da quella gola il prima possibile. La Forza, nella sua essenza più sicura, fluisce in lui e colpisce il suo opponente. La sua resistenza è sorprendente. È ancorato alla propria padronanza del potere e lo respinge senza perdere terreno. Ma alla fine è costretto a cedere. Kylo Ren lo solleva da terra senza neppure sfiorarlo, lo stringe, lo avviluppa. Il rumore delle ossa rotte e i fiotti di sangue che volano sul terreno inzuppando le vesti nere sono il sigillo sulla sua vittoria.

_Solo un istante, e sarà finita… _“Chi è il tuo maestro?” gli chiede, e c’è una sola risposta che vuole.

“Uccidimi e falla finita!” urla il cavaliere con voce strozzata.

Kylo Ren lo lascia ricadere a terra. Può ancora sopravvivere. Deve solo obbedirgli. “No. Mi servi. Mi serve il vostro potere. Sottomettiti e scoprirai cos’è davvero la Forza. Hux e il suo Primo Ordine non sono nulla. Non contano nulla. Sottomettiti e obbedisci.”

“Non finché c’è lei.” Il Ladro tenta di rialzarsi ma è costretto ad accasciarsi con un lamento. “Perché la risparmi?” chiede sollevando la testa verso di lui. “Sei diventato debole, Kylo.”

_No, per niente._

Kylo Ren solleva la mano destra e stringe di nuovo l’avversario nella sua morsa. Non è debole. Non sarà mai debole.

“Ben, basta!” Il grido di Rey gli sembra incredibilmente distante. Non deve intromettersi. Lo ha già fatto fin troppo.

“Sottomettiti!” ordina un’ultima volta. Adesso le avverte chiaramente. Presenze. Sono circondati. Oltre il bordo del canyon ci sono individui armati e pronti a fare fuoco.

“Ben! Predoni!” grida Rey. Anche lei si è resa conto della trappola in cui si sono cacciati.

Kylo Ren li vede scivolare lungo le rocce, muniti di jet-pack, blaster e fucili. Una cinquantina di pirati e cacciatori di taglie che in una frazione di secondo li circondano. In un istante si ritrovavo sotto la pioggia dei loro colpi. Rey sguaina entrambe le lame e respinge i proiettili, agile e veloce.

_Sono troppi. Non possiamo uscirne._

“Sottomettiti!” sibila Kylo Ren un’ultima volta. Deve aiutarla, ma non può mollare la presa sulla mente del suo allievo.

“La mia vita è tua” crolla infine il cavaliere. Penserà a lui più tardi, non appena sarà fuori da quella situazione spinosa.

_Uno, otto, dodici..._

Gli assalitori calano di numero ma non può continuare a lasciare che se ne occupi Rey. Le sono addosso e la situazione è disperata. Non è abbastanza preparata da respingere i loro colpi con la Forza. Non ha i riflessi automatici sufficienti.

Individua il capo in una frazione di secondo. Un Weequay. La cosa non lo sorprende affatto. La pirateria è nel loro sangue e sono fedeli alla Repubblica da decenni ormai. Quello non è un semplice agguato di predoni ai danni di due incauti viaggiatori.

“Chi ti manda?” urla al capo, anche se conosce la risposta.

“Caccia fruttuosa. Con le vostre taglie posso andare in pensione godermi il resto dei miei giorni nel lusso” risponde il weequay con un ghigno che appare tra le pieghe brune della pelle grinzosa.

_Sono troppi, _riflette mentre i colpi di blaster continuano a volare loro intorno. Rey sta affrontando quattro di loro, ma lui percepisce la sua stanchezza. Lui affonda, colpisce, respinge ogni colpo con movimenti automatici senza perderla di vista un secondo.

_Sette, compreso il capo…_

Poi la terra vibra e la sagoma oscura del suo Silencer si infila nel canyon. Qualcuno sta pilotando il suo caccia e quella vista gli manda il sangue alla testa. Ma non quanto sentir gridare Rey. Ciò che l’ha ferita al braccio non è un colpo di blaster. Ha un dardo conficcato poco al di sotto della spalla sinistra e dalla ferita si spande un reticolato di vene nere e pulsanti.

_Radice di manax …_

Il weequay la afferra mentre lei comincia a perdere l’equilibrio. Le serve un antidoto. Deve raggiungerla, portarla via, curarla immediatamente. Quella è una forma concentrata della tossina. Lo sa perché è stata sviluppata nei laboratori del Primo Ordine. Ma dal Tie qualcuno cala una fune metallica. Il weequay la aggancia alla cintura e si lascia sollevare portando via Rey priva di sensi.

Kylo Ren si fa strada tra i sei predoni rimasti. Quattro restano ai suoi piedi senza vita. Ma il Silencer è ormai oltre la sua portata.

_Eppure…_

È un tentativo disperato ma deve provare. Concentra il proprio potere in direzione del caccia. Il Tie resta sospeso, ondeggiando come un pallone appeso a un filo. Deve riuscire a farlo tornare indietro.

“_Ben…”_

La voce di Rey rimbomba nella sua testa. Gli sta dicendo di lasciarli andare ed è un vero e proprio ordine. Lei sa che in quel momento non ha il pieno controllo. Che rischia di farli esplodere. Kylo Ren si ritrae e il caccia schizza in alto fino a scomparire.

Rapidamente Kylo Ren elimina i due superstiti, con un solo gesto rabbioso. Non ha tempo da perdere. Il Ladro è ancora terra, ferito gravemente, ma non può occuparsi di lui. Le sue priorità sono decisamente altre

_Rey._

La sua spada a due lame è a pochi passi da lui, a terra, abbandonata e inutile. Kylo Ren la raccoglie, salta a bordo dello speeder e schizza a piena velocità verso Mos Eisley. Gli resta resta una sola possibilità per tentare la sorte.

_Ben?_

Fuori controllo. Totalmente fuori controllo. Ha dovuto fermarlo. Rischiava solo di peggiorare la situazione. Preoccupazione… Furia… Dolore….

Le sono arrivati addosso, distruttivi e letali, e non è il momento di perdere la testa.

Rey fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. A tenerla sveglia è solo il dolore atroce al braccio. Ma deve pensare, riflettere e uscire da quel pasticcio.

Quello è il Silencer e sono in volo. La nebbia nei suoi occhi le impedisce di mettere a fuoco i particolari. Non ha idea di come i predoni che hanno teso l’imboscata siano riusciti a rubarlo. Ma se lei, su Sullust, è riuscita a forzare l’abitacolo, è probabile che abbia reso il loro lavoro più semplice. E la tempesta della sera precedente deve averne danneggiato i sistemi di difesa.

Non riesce a muovere le dita. Le sente gonfie e rigide. È quasi felice di non poterle mettere a fuoco. Devono avere un aspetto disgustoso.

“Sei tenace. Non hai ancora perso i sensi.” Il weequay la tiene stretta impedendone di muoversi. Non che ci sia molto spazio. Il Tie non è stato pensato per trasportare altre due persone oltre al pilota. Non distingue la specie dell’uomo ai comandi sotto il casco, ma non ha importanza. Ciò che conta è che è prigioniera, che sta morendo avvelenata e che, nella migliore delle ipotesi, dovranno amputarle il braccio sinistro. Quel pensiero peggiora il suo stato facendo aumentare vertigini e nausea.

“Avrei preferito consegnarti viva” le dice il weequay. “La tua taglia viene dimezzata per il tuo cadavere. Il generale Hux ci teneva ad avere un bella esecuzione pubblica per l’assassina del Leader Supremo Snoke. Ma suppongo che dovrà accontentarsi. Quanto a Ren, torneremo a prenderlo. Non è stata un’Idea brillante lasciare il suo Star Destroyer in piena vista. Pensava davvero di non essere notato? Avete ammazzato metà dei miei uomini. Tu sei già morta, e penserò di persona anche a lui.”

Non c’è nulla di reale. È solo un incubo, ecco perché non riesce a muoversi. A volte le capita, quando dorme. Ma non sta dormendo e non è un incubo. No, non lo è. Sta semplicemente morendo. Il caccia viene colpito o forse sta immaginando anche quello.

_No. Stanno facendo fuoco... Ma chi…_

Tenta di schiarirsi la vista e guardare fuori ma tutto quello che riesce a capire è che c’è una battaglia in corso e loro ci sono proprio in mezzo. Forse quelli sono X-Wing. Gli altri… no, non li distingue. Sa solo che il tizio ai comandi sta pilotando come un dilettante e presto verranno colpiti.

“E questo chi diavolo.. “ inizia il suo rapitore. Ma lei non vede più nulla.

Ma sente. Percepisce.

_Ben?_

Lo sente. È vicino. Distoglie l’attenzione dal vuoto che le ha riempito gli occhi. Si concentra sulla propria mente.

_La vedo. Quella è la nave madre dei pirati che si avvicina. E quel piccolo triangolo bianco è il Finalizer._ _Dietro la luna di Ghomrassen…_

Non deve perdere i sensi. Non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo. Sa solo che ha sentito la sua voce. E stavolta lui manterrà la sua promessa.

_Rey… Sto arrivando._

La ferraglia sembra addormentata. Non c’è traccia di Chewbacca né del ragazzino appiccicoso. Non che abbia bisogno del loro permesso per salire a bordo. I ricordi possono ingannare. Da piccolo, quella carcassa circolare di metallo gli sembrava enorme. Adesso la vede per quel che è, ossia un mercantile che cade a pezzi, esattamente come suo padre nei suoi ultimi istanti.

Kylo Ren salta dallo speeder che finisce per schiantarsi a terra dopo un doppio giro su se stesso. Non ha avuto tempo di spegnere il motore e non gli interessa il fatto che sia solo un mezzo a noleggio. Il portellone è chiuso ma conosce i codici di accesso. È probabile che siano stati cambiati quando il Falcon è passato di mano in mano fino a finire in possesso di Unkar Plutt, ma attivare quelli obsoleti è qualcosa di abbastanza semplice. Digita le parole chiave per connettersi direttamente con la memoria del Falcon. Quello è un segreto che gli ha lasciato suo padre. Solo Chewbacca lo sa. E se non dovesse funzionare, ricorrerà al laser per sfondare quella dannata porta.

Han Solo era un sentimentale. Almeno in apparenza. Almeno fino a quando Kylo Ren non ha compreso quanto fosse ipocrita il suo affetto di facciata.

“_Leia… Ben… Coaxium”_. Il Falcon riconosce le parole chiave e spalanca il suo cuore per lui.

Deve fare in fretta e recuperare Rey, prima che il veleno che ha in circolo faccia il suo lavoro. Poi provvederà a staccare la testa alle carogne che hanno osato pensare di poterli consegnare entrambi al Primo Ordine come ricercati qualunque.

La massa enorme di Chewbacca gli si para davanti con la sua balestra spianata, ma lui non rallenta la sua corsa spingendolo di lato senza neppure sfiorarlo. Non ricordava neppure che i soffitti fossero così bassi, né che il ponte di comando fosse così caotico.

Ma i comandi li ricorda benissimo. Su quella nave ha imparato a pilotare. Il Wookiee gli arriva alle spalle urlando come una belva. Kylo Ren è ancora abbastanza lucido per capire che gli sta chiedendo dove si trovi Rey.

“Sta’ zitto!” gli urla, poi accende i motori. Quel suono ansimante è ancora dannatamente familiare. Kylo Ren si concede un respiro profondo. “Predoni” aggiunge con piu calma. “Hanno preso il mio caccia. E anche Rey. Che sarà morta entro un’ora se non la recuperiamo. Dopo potrai pensare ad ammazzarmi. Dopo.”

Il piccolo minatore gli si appollaia sulla spalla come un rapace. “La salviamo di nuovo? Bello!” gli dice, con un entusiasmo assolutamente fuori posto. Se tutti facessero silenzio, forse riuscirebbe a ricordare più velocemente come far prendere il volo a quella cosa. Vorrebbe non sentirsi sollevato quando Chewbacca si siede al posto del copilota, ma è una reazione che non può controllare. È probabile che dovrà lasciargli la guida molto presto.

“Come te la cavi con l’artiglieria, ragazzino?” chiede al moccioso invadente.

“Me la cavo bene con le fionde” risponde lui.

_Allora dovrai imparare adesso._

La situazione è disastrosa. Ha sempre pensato che suo padre avrebbe dovuto collegare i cannoni ai comandi di plancia. Ma lui le considerava idee strampalate da bambini. La verità è che il Falcon non è stato progettato per un equipaggio di sole due persone e un paio di ospiti inutili, ma suo padre ha sempre finto di non accorgersene.

_E questo cos’è? _si chiede prima di buttare a terra uno strano pennuto che gli intralcia la vista. I comandi rispondono docilmente al suo tocco. Una stretta allo stomaco. Non è cambiato nulla. Nulla. I movimenti sono automatici. Il sapore che sente in bocca è quello di casa, ed è amaro. Ma non può pensarci ora. Pagherà l’errore che sta facendo. Lo pagherà caro e ne è consapevole. Ma non abbandonerà Rey. Non di nuovo.

Il Falcon si stacca dalla superficie di Tatooine.


	11. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non potrai avere né perdono né compassione. Resta vivo e accettalo.”

10.

_Loving and fighting the mirror I need_   
_Dearest I'm down on the ground_   
_Waiting to see where to the storm leads_   
_It's my blood that bleeds from your wounds_   
_Dearest you're all that I need_   
_Forever yours, forever yours_   
_I'm here to stay_   
_Cause in your arms, in your arms_   
_I feel so safe_

(Xandria, _Forever Yours_)

Se lei è una Jedi, allora sta per perdere del tutto la giusta direzione. Dolore, rabbia, rancore. Non ha con sé la sua spada e sta morendo avvelenata. In estrema sintesi, la sua situazione fa davvero schifo. Il suo carceriere la consegnerà a Hux viva o morta. E lei sarà morta fra pochi minuti. Lo sa, lo sente. Il suo corpo si ribella, si rifiuta di obbedirle. È solo dolore. Non ha scelta. Per uscire da quella situazione ha una sola possibilità. Il weequay ha una mente pensante. Il suo cervello non è troppo diverso da quello di un essere umano. Lei lo vede. Gangli, materia grigiastra, vene pulsanti, cellule. E la Forza, che fa funzionare quel perfetto meccanismo. La Forza unisce e la Forza disgrega. Rey percepisce, definisce, ordina. Focalizza il proprio potere e colpisce come farebbe un seguace del Lato Oscuro.

_Devo sopravvivere, _si ripete, mentre i polmoni del suo rapitore si bloccano, incapaci di espellere aria. Non emette un lamento mentre muore, ma il braccio che la tiene ferma si fa inutile e inerte. Deve liberarsi del pilota, ora. Sa bene che quello che sta facendo è sbagliato, che un Jedi deve usare i propri poteri unicamente come difesa. Uccidere a sangue freddo, con premeditazione, potrebbe farla smarrire per sempre. Ma non ha chiesto lei di essere ferita, avvelenata, sequestrata.

_Farò in fretta. Non sentirà niente, _si giustifica mentre il cuore del pilota, sussulta, diventa freddo e poi si blocca in un ultimo battito.

_Adesso devo…_

Stringe i denti tentando di arrancare verso i comandi. Ogni volta che il braccio sinistro urta un ostacolo, una fitta lancinante la lascia senza fiato, ma deve prendere il controllo del caccia o rischia di schiantarsi contro la nave di appoggio o di precipitare contro una delle lune di Tatooine.

Spintona via il cadavere e si siede al suo posto. Non è certa di essere nelle condizioni di pilotare, ma almeno non è più prigioniera.

Riesce ad usare solo la mano destra e per arrivare ai pedali deve allungarsi in modo innaturale.

_Ma quanto misurano le gambe di Ben dall’anca alla caviglia? _si chiede tentando di schiarirsi la vista. Il Silencer ruota su se stesso. La sagoma che ha davanti di sicuro è la nave ammiraglia dei pirati e intorno a lei vede i loro caccia ingaggiare battaglia con una flottiglia di X-Wing della Resistenza. E poi c’è il Falcon. E il Falcon fa fuoco.

_E io sto impazzendo. Il veleno è arrivato alla testa e io sto avendo solo una serie di assurde allucinazioni._

Come uno sciame di insetti su una carogna, le navi si affollano intorno alla Finalizer come se si stessero contendendo un succoso bottino.

Deve fare qualcosa. Sta morendo. Deve comunicare con il Falcon, avvisarli che ha due cadaveri a bordo e che deve essere salvata. Deve farlo prima di perdere conoscenza. Ma ha una sola mano utile e non riesce a usare i comandi alla sua sinistra. Il suo braccio, gonfio e nerastro, sembra ormai una forma totalmente aliena al suo corpo.

_Il ragazzino…_

Cerca Han con il pensiero, scava e fruga nello spazio di fronte a lei, oltre le pareti del Falcon. Lui sa usare naturalmente la Forza. Forse riuscirà a sentirla. Invece non accade nulla. Le risponde solo il silenzio. Si chiede dove sia Ben e perché lo senta tanto vicino. Forse è tornato sulla Finalizer. Ma, se così fosse, avrebbe già fatto fuoco dallo Star Destroyer contro i caccia all’attacco.

_Ed era su Tatooine, poco fa. E io sono sul suo Tie. Sto perdendo la cognizione del tempo. Non può essere qui. Eppure… Ben?_

Una vibrazione nella Forza le squassa lo stomaco. Possibile che sia sul Falcon? Lo sente. Lo sente chiaramente. Non lo sta immaginando.

_Ben…_

Si focalizza su di lui. Non ha la forza di parlargli in modo diretto. Può solo offrirgli immagini dell’abitacolo del caccia e lasciare che le elabori da sé. Due cadaveri, e lei, preda di una cancrena divorante. Sì, tra un istante sarà morta, ma farà fuoco contro i cacciatori di taglie, anche se sarà costretta a sparare alla cieca, perché anche i suoi occhi funzionano male. Non vuole morire nell’apatia. Non vuole morire affatto. Ma non ha molta scelta. Fra poco non riuscirà piu a usare neppure un dito.

Poi ricorda le parole di Luke. Emergono improvvise da un pensiero nascosto come se fossero una scialuppa di salvataggio. La Forza è ovunque. Compenetra ogni cosa.

_Ogni cosa?_

Non sa se sia possibile, ma cos’ha da perdere? Deve tentare e mettere a frutto gli ultimi scampoli di concentrazione che le restano.

_Se ne esco viva, giuro che la smetto di farmi domande stupide. Se ne esco viva… non avrò più paura di nulla._

_****_

Aveva immaginato di dover combattere ma non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi nel mezzo di un’autentica battaglia. Manovrare il Falcon è un’impresa. È abituato all’estrema sensibilità dei Tie e quella carretta ha bisogno di una mano pesante.

_Va revisionato da cima a fondo. È rimasto per troppo tempo ad arrugginire nel deserto di Jakku._

I due schieramenti si stanno sparando addosso intorno alla Finalizer. È probabile che vogliano appropriarsene ma averla non sarà facile per loro . Gli scudi sono attivi, i droidi artiglieri sono pronti a fare fuoco non appena lui darà l’ordine. Non ha passato mesi a rendere la nave indipendente da ogni presenza umana solo per noia. Solo lui puoi inviare i codici per sbloccare le vie d’accesso. Fino a quel momento la Finalizer è perfettamente protetta dai deflettori. Lui deve concentrarsi su altro. Ciò che conta è che, da un lato, ci sono i pirati che hanno preso Rey, dall’altro un manipolo di ribelli sbucati dal nulla. Si sparano addosso ed entrambe le fazioni vorrebbero vederlo morto. Il Silencer, intanto, procede verso un incrociatore Gozanti.

_Una farsa. Una nave del genere in mano ai pirati. Fantastico. Ci mancava solo questa._

Deve raggiungere la Finalizer e attirare il Silencer a bordo ma sarà dura passare attraverso il fuoco incrociato.

_Ripetiti che è ancora viva. Chiunque altro sarebbe già morto. Ma non lei. La mia Rey è viva._

Due X-Wing stanno facendo fuoco addosso al Tie. Non sanno che a bordo c’è una di loro, gravemente ferita. Proteggere il Silencer è l’unica cosa importante. La nave d’appoggio dei ribelli è un’Acclamator rimodernata e quasi irriconoscibile rispetto al modello di partenza ma i pirati sono più numerosi.

“Prendi i comandi” dice a Chewbacca, alzandosi. “Han, sulla torretta inferiore.”

“Cosa? Ma io non l’ho mai fatto.” Il ragazzino sembra in preda al panico. Prevedibile. Ma non hanno scelta.

“Allora stai per imparare. Prendi la mira e fai fuoco. Tutto qui. Dobbiamo proteggere il Silencer. Chewie, dobbiamo arrivare all’incrociatore. Vedrò di sgombrarti la strada.”

_Chewie… _Uno nomignolo che non ha usato più da una vita. Il Wookiee non protesta. Se sta ancora pensando che desidera la sua morte, allora non lo dà a vedere. Sa benissimo anche lui che proteggere Rey è la priorità.

Kylo Ren sale sulla torretta e dà inizio al suo gioco preferito. Ha come l’impressione che il Falcon gli si sia ristretto intorno. Dopo tutto, non sale lassù da quando aveva tredici anni ed era alto trenta centimetri di meno. Una comunicazione in ingresso gracchia nei suoi auricolari.

“Millennium Falcon? Chi c’è a bordo? Chewbacca?”

Conosce quella voce. È invecchiata ma inconfondibile. Negli altoparlanti sente Chewbacca rispondere a grugniti entusiasti.

“Chewie! Vecchio mio! Che diamine ci fai qui? Non eri in giro con la ragazza di Jakku?” chiede il nuovo arrivato.

_Chiacchiere inutili. Non è il momento giusto._

Kylo Ren si inserisce. Deve chiarire la situazione immediatamente. Quei due avranno tempo dopo per le loro idiozie.

“Lando…”

Per un attimo gli risponde solo il silenzio, poi la voce di Lando Calrissian si fa brusca.

“Chi è? Identificati.”

“Non dovete fare fuoco sul Tie” risponde lui, schivando la domanda piu spinosa. “Non dovete assolutamente fare fuoco sul Tie. C’è una dei vostri a bordo. Ed è ferita.”

“Con chi sto parlando? Chewie, chi è?” insiste Lando.

È il momento di decidere. “Lando… Sono Ben. Fai come ti ho detto. Dovete proteggere il Tie a tutti costi. Farò fuoco dallo Star Destroyer non appena sarò a bordo.”

Ha usato il suo nome. Ha detto “Sono Ben” e la lingua gli brucia. Non ha avuto scelta. Non sa cosa sappia Lando. Non importa. Salvare Rey è l’unica cosa importante. Al resto penserà dopo.

Continua a fare fuoco, spalleggiato egregiamente dal piccolo artigliere alla torretta inferiore. Poi, quando sono abbastanza vicini, entra in comunicazione con la Finalizer e fa sollevare gli scudi.

“Chewie, portaci a bordo…” grida nell’interfono.

Si avvicinano a velocità massima. In quel momento il Silencer, inaspettatamente, fa fuoco sul cargo pirata.

_Cosa?_

Un’altra voce in entrata gli fa l’effetto di uno schiaffo.

“Ben... Non mi sento per niente bene…”

“Rey!” È lei alla guida. Non sa come sia possibile, ma è libera. E riesce a pilotare e a sparare.

_Per tutte le stelle, piccola … io lo sapevo. Lo sapevo. Tu non molli mai. Adesso torna da me._

Dovrebbe essere già morta. Dovrebbe. Ma lei è speciale. Troppo speciale per piegarsi alle leggi naturali. Se si è mai sentito tanto felice prima di quel momento, Kylo Ren non lo ricorda. Si scopre a ridere in preda all’euforia. Rey. Rey, che si salva da sola. Rey, che non conosce momenti critici. Il Falcon sale a bordo della Finalizer. I motori non sono ancora spenti quando Kylo Ren scende e si mette in comunicazione con i droidi in plancia e ordina di fare fuoco sulla nave pirata. Deve far attivare il raggio traente. Deve…

Con una doppia piroetta disastrosa il Silencer entra nell’hangar senza bisogno di essere trascinato. Ruota, urta contro le paratie, scatenando cariche elettrostatiche e un principio di incendio. Un attimo dopo anche due X-Wing salgono a bordo ma lui non ci bada. Non conta la faccia invecchiata di Lando Calrissian. Non conta il resto dell’equipaggio del Falcon. Non contano i piloti della Resistenza che si guardano intorno spaesati. Lui si getta sul Silencer mentre i droidi spengono le fiamme.

Apre l’abitacolo e tira fuori Rey, ignorando gli altri due corpi senza vita. Respira ancora e le vene nerastre le arrivano al collo. Il veleno avrebbe dovuto ucciderla da un pezzo. Il suo colorito è terreo, le labbra livide e crepate.

“Un droide medico! Presto!” urla nel comunicatore. La prende in braccio tentando di non farle male e la porta a terra. È al limite dell’incoscienza. Il braccio sinistro, completamente annerito, è del tutto inerte.

“Che sta succedendo? Cosa hanno fatto a Rey?” Lando è di fronte a lui e ha l’espressione di chi nutre un sospetto ma vorrebbe celarlo.

Kylo Ren si chiede come la conosca. Non sapeva che Lando fosse con la Resistenza. Non importa. La stringe in attesa che la portino in infermeria e continua a dirle che andrà tutto bene ma non è certo che lei riesca a sentirlo.

_Perché non dovrebbe? Niente potrebbe mai impedire ai nostri pensieri di trovarsi._

La fa stendere una barella, mentre due droidi iniziano a praticarle le prime cure.

“Fa male. Fa male.” Lei sta trovando la forza di parlare ma la sua voce è debole.

“Lo so, Rey, lo so. Tieni duro. Presto starai meglio.” I droidi le iniettano immediatamente l’antidoto. Non gli resta che sperare che non sia troppo tardi.

“Ben… il braccio. Non farmelo tagliare, per favore.” Lei lo sta pregando. Deve mentirle? L’arto è gonfio e nero. Deve farle un’altra promessa che non potrà mantenere?

Kylo Ren le accarezza i capelli e le bacia la fronte ricoperta di sudore gelido. “Stai tranquilla.”

Non è solo il braccio il problema. Il veleno potrebbe aver gia attaccato gli organi vitali. “Tu devi solo tenere duro un altro po’. Abbiamo un duello in sospeso, non dimenticarlo.”

La stanno sedando. Presto dormirà e i droidi potranno agire sul suo corpo e ripulirla a dovere. I suoi begli occhi si fanno opachi. Non vuole perderla. Non vuole. La vuole vicina. Lei deve esistere. Ne ha bisogno. Un mondo senza Rey non ha ragione di essere. “Salvatela” ordina ai droidi. “E lasciatela perfettamente integra. Non deve perdere nemmeno un’unghia, mi sono spiegato?”

Le sta ancora tenendo la mano ma deve lasciarla andare.

“Ti amo, Ben…”

Quelle parole gli fanno gelare il sangue. L’ha detto prima di chiudere gli occhi. Non l’ha fatto coscientemente. Eppure quella frase ha il suono di un cataclisma.

_Non farlo. Non farlo, Rey._

Lui distrugge ciò che ama. Lei non deve. È pericoloso. La guarda scomparire nell’ascensore, ormai addormentata. Non può essere quella l’ultima immagine che avrà di lei in vita. Non possono essere quelle parole sbagliate le ultime che le ha sentito pronunciare.

Nell’hangar della sua nave ci sono caccia ribelli. Feriti ribelli, piloti ribelli. Cosa è andato storto? Non hanno preso la Finalizer. Gliel’ha consegnata. Stanno sfruttando le sue risorse, riparando i loro mezzi, infestando il suo ponte di lancio principale. Una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai dovuta accadere.

“Ben…” Kylo Ren sobbalza quando avverte una mano sulla spalla. Lando, ovviamente. Con una tuta da pilota addosso abbellita da una sciarpa viola che brilla a ogni minimo movimento. Non importano le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi e i baffi diventati grigi. Per Lando sarà sempre una questione di stile. “Mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo?”

Lui scrolla via la sua mano. Ha addosso gli occhi di Chewbacca e del ragazzino. Perfino dei due droidi di sua madre. È l’equipaggio piu strano con cui abbia mai avuto a che fare.

Non ha tempo da perdere con loro. Deve assicurarsi che l’ammiraglia pirata venga distrutta. Nessuno può permettersi di trattarlo come una preda. Dal suo comunicatore contatta il ponte principale ordinando di raddoppiare il fuoco. Gli piacerebbe assistere. Ma risparmiare tempo è la priorità.

“Sei impazzito? Rischi di colpire i nostri” protesta Lando.

_I nostri? _È una situazione grottesca. _I nostri…_

“Allora falli rientrare in fretta” risponde Kylo Ren impassibile. Lando esita solo un istante, poi dà l’ordine ai suoi uomini ancora in volo di salire a bordo dello Star Destroyer o di ritirarsi sull’Acclamator. Dopo pochi istanti il cargo pirata viene polverizzato. Il silenzio che segue è di quelli sospesi fra dubbi, menzogne e domande, ed è Lando a spezzarlo.

“Abbiamo dei feriti” dice.

“Lo vedo.” Kylo Ren si chiede se davvero Calrissian pensi che quello possa essere un suo problema.

Lando fa un gesto plateale, come per dire che è seccato. “Non hai altra attrezzatura medica, a bordo?”

Kylo Ren, con la coda dell’occhio, osserva il Silencer accartocciato su se stesso. Quella vista gli provoca un nuovo moto di rabbia. “Fai curare i tuoi uomini. E sgombra il ponte di lancio appena puoi.”

Non sa come mai si senta tanto generoso. Probabilmente ha solo fretta di togliersi da quel fastidioso impiccio.

“Sta bene, Altezza?” domanda C-3PO mentre Lando e Chewbacca trovano finalmente il tempo di abbracciarsi. “Che sollievo rivederla sano e salvo. Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbe ritrovato il senno. Anche la principessa lo sapeva.”

Kylo Ren lo incenerisce con lo sguardo. È un vero peccato che i droidi non avvertano la tensione.

Adesso cosa accadrà? Ha i nemici a bordo. Non ha idea di come uscirne. Ma, al momento conta solo Rey. Ha bisogno di sapere come sta, invece di perdere tempo lì.

_E poi… loro potranno prendersi cura di lei._

“È completamente automatizzata. Solo droidi. Come riesce a operare?” chiede Lando guardandosi intorno.

Le sue domande non sono quelle che Kylo Ren si aspettava. Lui resta zitto, aspettando una mossa falsa. Non si lascerà prendere facilmente.

“Comunque… questa è stata una sorpresa. Cosa ci fai qui?” insiste Calrissian con un sorriso fasullo sotto i baffi curati. Da quanto tempo non si vedono? Era un bambino adorante, allora. Zio Lando gli portava sempre dei regali magnifici. Ha dovuto lasciare tutto quando è andato via con Luke.

“È una domanda che dovrei farti io. Non sapevo che stessi con la Resistenza.” Kylo Ren lo studia con attenzione. Il suo nome non compare nelle liste dei ricercati ma non lo sorprende affatto ritrovarlo schierato con i ribelli. Quell’uomo ha partecipato alla guerra contro Palpatine. Per quanto faccia, non riesce a non farsi coinvolgere.

“Cos’altro potrei fare, secondo te?” risponde con un’alzata di spalle. “Tua madre mi ha chiesto aiuto dopo la disfatta su Crait. E ho fatto ciò che ritenevo giusto.”

_Ovviamente..._

“Ci hanno segnalato questa magnifica ammiraglia in orbita vicino a una delle lune di Tatooine” continua Lando. “Una volta appurato che non c’erano forme di vita nei paraggi abbiamo tentato di prenderla. E quella gente ha avuto la stessa idea. Ma, a quanto sembra, avevi già provveduto tu.”

_Sei fasullo come il tuo mazzo di carte truccate…_

Kylo Ren si aspetta un grugnito di disapprovazione da parte del Wookiee, ma Chewbacca non lo smentisce. Ed è la cosa piu assurda dell’intera faccenda.

“Ma veramente, signore …” inizia C-3PO.

“Spegniti!” ordina Kylo Ren.

Il droide tace e finisce in stand by. Perfetto. È bello vedere come il comando che ha settato sulla sua impronta vocale funzioni ancora. È un trucchetto di cui neppure sua madre è mai stata a conoscenza. Ma c’erano dei momenti della sua infanzia in cui la parlantina del droide protocollare gli risultava intollerabile.

“Dovrò avvisare gli altri che Rey sta bene” prosegue Lando senza badare troppo al droide. “Eravamo in ansia per lei. Temevamo che Kylo Ren l’avesse uccisa. E tu? Tua madre mi ha detto che eri in viaggio e che non ti vedeva da anni. Mi dispiace per la tua perdita. Mi dispiace moltissimo. Lei e tuo padre…”

“Ne parleremo piu tardi” taglia corto Kylo Ren. “Rimetti in piedi i tuoi uomini. E poi tornate su Tatooine o ovunque vogliate andare. Non vi voglio qui.” Poi lascia il ponte di lancio mentre Han gli corre dietro urlando “Aspetta, maestro!”

Deve comunicare ai remoti e ai droidi armati di fare fuoco su chiunque mostri atteggiamenti ostili. Ci sono troppi nemici a bordo e non si fida di nessuno di loro. I suoi sistemi di difesa dovranno colpire per uccidere alla prima mossa falsa.

*****

Rey avverte qualcosa di freddo contro la testa che pesa sullla fronte come un morsetto gelato. Stringe i denti mentre qualcos’altro le penetra nel braccio sinistro. Ma, se sente tutto quel dolore, allora vuol dire che è ancora viva. Sta sudando e ha freddo, un freddo umido e insinuante, che le penetra fin nelle ossa. È stesa in una capsula. È un’altra esperienza nuova che avrebbe evitato volentieri di fare. Il muso metallico di un droide medico è chino su di lei e le dice “Ora dormirai. Dobbiamo intubarti, sedarti e ripulire il tuo organismo dalle tossine.”

_Vivrò? _vorrebbe chiedergli Rey, ma non importa. Se dovesse morire, accadrà nel sonno e non si accorgerà di nulla. Ha importanza? Dopo tutto, sta bene. Ha la testa leggera. Non sente piu niente. E la mano di sua madre è poggiata sul suo viso.

_Solo che tu non sei mia madre._

L’ha già vista. L’ha sognata. È la donna con i fiori fra i capelli. Rey pensa di nuovo che al mondo non possa esistere nulla di più bello. Le labbra perfette hanno una piega triste. Le piacerebbe davvero vedere il suo sorriso.

“_Vieni con me” _dice la bellissima creatura mentre si china su di lei e i lunghissimi e morbidi capelli scuri le sfiorano il volto.

Dunque è così che si muore. È così che vengono a prenderti. Rey si solleva a sedere o almeno crede di farlo. Scivola via dalla capsula medica, poi si volta e vede il suo corpo. Un tubo nella gola. Aghi nelle braccia che trasportano un liquido scuro e infetto per rimpiazzarlo con qualcosa di rosso, sintetico e sano. Il coperchio della capsula cala su di lei. Rey si osserva con distacco e nostalgia, poi si volta di nuovo verso la donna e si lascia prendere per mano. È minuta, sottile, splendida. Sembra la grazia fatta persona. Dietro di lei, c’è solo luce. Rey prova il desiderio di respirare quel bianco abbagliante. Dovunque lei voglia portarla, la seguirà senza fare storie.

“Sto morendo, vero?” chiede, ma non ha paura. Prova solo un velo di tristezza per le persone che ama e che dovrà lasciare indietro.

“_Non se possiamo impedirlo”_ risponde la sua guida e finalmente Rey scorge l’ombra di un sorriso.

“Eri una Jedi anche tu?”

Nel momento stesso in cui formula quella domanda, si rende conto che non è così. È solo una donna che non riesce a riposare, che ritiene di avere ancora qualcosa da fare. Non è un Fantasma della Forza. È solo uno spirito gentile.

“_No. Stai solo sognando” _le risponde la sconosciuta. È una risposta semplice che non le dice molto, ma Rey decide di non insistere. _“Sai cos’è quella luce, Rey?”_

“Lindòrea?” _Un luogo splendente dove tutto è in armonia._

La donna sorride e diventa ancora più bella. _“È così che la immagini?”_

“Non lo so. Non ci ho mai pensato davvero. Se muoio, non la vedrò mai.” Non può dirle che tutto ciò che immagina, quando pensa a Lindòrea, sono le sue dita che sfiorano quelle di Ben.

_Rimpianto e rimorso. Lei li ha provati. Chiunque sia, li ha provati. E li sto provando anch’io. Non posso ancora andarmene._

La donna si volta e le prende il viso fra le mani. _“Tu puoi farlo. Puoi raggiungere Lindòrea. Nessuno è mai arrivato alla fine del viaggio.”_

Rey chiude gli occhi. Il dolore torna. La Forza le offre immagini di un passato che non è il suo. Quello è Anakin. Con lui ci sono un uomo e una ragazza Togruta. La parola _Mortis_ le sfiora la mente ma sa che non conta. Lindòrea è oltre.

“Lui non vuole.” Ben. Come potrà trovare quel luogo senza Ben? Ha detto di voler raggiungere il centro della Forza. Ma sta sbagliando strada. Mortis? Non sa che quel luogo è perduto. Che non è lì che dovrà cercare.

“_Lui ha paura” _mormora la donna.

“Paura? Kylo Ren? Lui fa paura agli altri.” Conosce le sue debolezze, i suoi timori, ma non lo hanno mai frenato. Piuttosto che ammetterli, diventa distruttivo e pericoloso.

“_Anche a te?”_ chiede la donna rivolgendole uno sguardo gentile.

Rey si ferma. La risposta che vorrebbe darle le si strozza in gola. Non può mentirle. Quello è il motivo per cui tra loro due non ci sarà mai pace. Ci sono momenti in cui lui continua a terrorizzarla. Nonostante tutto, non riesce a dimenticare che il suo Ben altro non è che la parte migliore della creatura con la maschera. “A volte” risponde alla fine. È facile volere bene a Ben. Ma c’è l’altro aspetto di lui. Il _mostro _che lui nutre e accarezza come se fosse un angolo in cui rifugiarsi. Lei non potrà andare oltre finché non lo accetterà del tutto.

_E io? Perché continuo a dirmi che in me non esiste l’ombra?_

“_Cammina con me , Rey. Volevo parlarti da tempo.”_ La donna le prende la mano e la esorta a proseguire. Non sono sole. Evanescenti come un ricordo memorie in forma umana le circondano. Rimasugli di anime di storie. Sussurri. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime di un bambino nato su Dathomir, due giovani contadini che si sposano sotto i due soli di Tatooine, una ragazza bruna che si aggira tra i vicoli sporchi di Corellia. E di nuovo la fanciulla Togruta, non più bambina, senza più speranza, invecchiata, sapiente, ferita. Il tempo non conta. Un ragazzo cammina. Un ragazzo ascolta. O forse è già successo. E la sente. La sente arrivare da un’altra era. La Forza chiede. La Forza ordina. In quanti hanno già tentato? L’equilibrio è così complesso? Il Lato Oscuro cerca sempre di violarlo.

“Sono tutti morti?” chiede Rey.

“_Pensi che questo sia l’Oltretomba? Questo è solo un riflesso del mondo attraverso i mondi” _le spiega la sua guida._ “Quando ti sveglierai, dovrai lasciarti indietro tutto. Lo sapevi. Ne eri consapevole. Sei pronta a dire addio?”_

Rey non ha bisogno di pensare. La sua risposta è dura e decisa. “No”.

Si dimenticheranno di lei. Le loro vite non si incroceranno mai più. La sola idea la fa sentire di nuovo male.

“_Lo immaginavo. Per questo sono qui. Guarda”_ la donna punta l’indice di fronte a loro. Rey riconosce immediatamente una delle sale riuniono della Finalizer. Ben. Il viso stanco, un holopad davanti a sé e, seduto vicino a lui, c’è Lando Calrissian, il vecchio compagno di battaglia del generale Organa. Stanno parlando animatamente ma i pensieri di Ben sono altrove.

_Rey…_

I pensieri di Ben sono con lei. Vorrebbe toccarlo ma sa di non poterlo fare perché lei non è davvero lì.

E non è davvero su Jakku. Nell’ufficio caotico e sporco di Unkar Plutt. Il suo vecchio datore di lavoro sta bevendo. Un rivolo di saliva gli cola dalla bocca. Borbotta qualcosa, pronuncia un nome che lei non capisce. L’aria fetida è impregnata di qualcosa che assomiglia all’infelicità.

Così come è infelice la donna che da una vita lavora le pietre su Garel. Senza prospettive, senza futuro. Quel futuro che suo figlio Han è andato a prendersi senza neppure salutare. Han è solo un bambino. Vorrebbe solo essere certa che stia bene. Invece non può. Può solo aspettare e sperare.

A Mos Eisley, il Ladro, si cura le ferite. La maschera minacciosa messa da parte, il volto di qualcuno che ha sempre idolatrato Ben Solo. Che ha scelto di seguire Kylo Ren. E ora si sente tradito. Ma tornerà, vero? Saranno di nuovo i temibili e magnifici Cavalieri di Ren, com’era prima che l’ultima Jedi lo infettasse con la sua luce.

E intanto Armitage Hux pianifica lucidamente. Non può permettersi di mostrare stanchezza. Leggergli l’anima le fa uno strano effetto. È complesso, consapevole, convinto di essere nel giusto. E…

_Ha ucciso suo padre. E non ha mai provato il minimo rimorso. Nessun conflitto. Solo obiettivi da raggiungere._

Deve fuggire da lì. Non vuole sapere. Ha bisogno di calore, di sincerità, di speranza.

Quella che solo i suoi amici sanno darle. Stringe piu forte la mano della sua guida e respira l’aria densa di verde di Batuu. Avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo. Ma è tardi. È andata via. Accarezza con lo sguardo i suoi compagni. E vede volti sconosciuti, con loro. Persone che non incontrerà mai, mentre la Resistenza si riforma e cresce. E lei non ne fa più parte. Poe che sorride a una ragazza. Un legame che nasce e, più in là, qualcosa che si sgretola.

Kaydel. Kaydel che si ripete che sono in guerra e non è il momento giusto per sentirsi a pezzi. Kaydel che non riesce a non cercarlo con gli occhi. Che non gliel’ha mai detto e che ora pensa che sia troppo tardi.

Quante cose non ha visto mentre era con loro. E perché quella sensazione è piu forte perfino della gravità che impedisce ai pianeti di precipitare? Avrebbe potuto capirla, se avessero parlato. Ma perché mai Kaydel avrebbe dovuto confidarsi con lei?

_I miei amici…_

Che la guardano sempre come se non fosse reale. Che la considerano una sorta di simbolo. Che non riescono a comprenderla e forse neppure ci provano. Perché dovrebbero? Ha voluto essere una Jedi. Non ha avuto scelta, in realtà. Si chiede se anche Luke si sia mai sentito così.

_Chissà se anche lui aveva una spalla su cui piangere…_

Qualcuno sta lucidando un’arma. Rose. E lui è lì, poco più in là. Non ha mai ammesso con se stessa che, all'inizio, prima di imparare a volerle bene, ha provato gelosia nei confronti di Rose e si è sentita messa da parte. Erano sentimenti puerili. Finn non li meritava. Adulto, serio. Il primo vero amico di cui abbia mai avuto memoria. Il primo ad averle voluto bene. No, Ben non conta. Lui era un ricordo svanito . Quindi non conta. Continua a ripeterselo. Perché pensare a Ben la riporterebbe indietro. E lei non ha ancora detto addio.

_Finn è stato il primo a tendermi la mano. Finn non mi ha mai lasciata sola. Finn..._

Non può vederla mentre lo abbraccia. Non può neppure sentirla. Ma Rey gli lascia un ultimo dono.

_Starò bene. Non preoccuparti. Non ti dimenticherò mai. Grazie di tutto. Fratello che non ho mai avuto. Non dimenticarmi nemmeno tu._

Le lacrime sul suo viso sono fredde. È certa di se stessa e del tragitto che ha deciso di compiere. Si sente in pace.

“Voglio vivere” mormora.

La sua guida annuisce.

“Se lui non fosse altro che oscurità, come potrei salvarci entrambi?” Non può muoversi alla cieca deve sapere come comportarsi quando saranno a destinazione.

La donna sorride. _“Non smettere mai di guardarlo negli occhi.”_

Rey sa. Il Lato Oscuro arde e consuma, ma Ben non ha mai avuto occhi iniettati sangue.

_Gli occhi di Ben sono…_

La prima cosa che ha notato di lui. La profondità del suo sguardo. Una tristezza infinita. Solitudine.

La donna le prende di nuovo la mano. _“La via che attraversa il Deep Core è aperta. Ma esistono altri sentieri.”_

Rey sa anche quello. Lo ha visto. Forse ha perfino attraversato uno dei Portali, su Ahch-To.

“Non sarà facile, vero?” chiede, ma la paura è svanita.

“_Non lo è mai. Ma voi dovrete proteggere tutti noi da ciò che ha atteso per ere e ora sta tornando. Buona fortuna, Rey. ” _Il bellissimo spettro sta svanendo, ma prima le lascia l’immagine di una bambina, e Rey sa che sta guardando un frammento dell’infanzia della piccola Leia. La donna con i fiori fra i capelli è un fantasma luminoso che accarezza il volto della principessa di Alderaan. Intorno a loro, quel mondo verde, ormai scomparso risplende nel calore della primavera. La madre defunta, ma sempre presente, parla alla bambina. Le racconta di un regno chiamato Lindòrea. Poi si dissolve nell’aria mentre l’alba avanza.

_Predestinazione. Per tutti noi. Siamo l’asse portante._

I suoi pensieri si fanno confusi. Odore di medicinali. Un dolore pulsante. Difficoltà a respirare.

Una voce metallica le rimbomba nella testa. “Un’altra dose di sedativi. Si sta svegliando.”

Poi c’è solo un sonno profondo e un assoluto senso di abbandono.

****

Il riflesso sulla superficie del tavolo lucido è quella di un uomo che ha un disperato bisogno di sonno. È arrivato al quinto giorno senza chiudere occhio. Sta usando tutta la sua abilità per allontanare da sé la normale necessità fisiologica di dormire. È necessario, con la sua nave piena di ribelli pronti a tagliarli la gola.

E Lando sembra davvero non volerlo mollare un istante. Kylo Ren si chiede quando si deciderà a fare la sua mossa. Intanto lo osserva vuotare il quindicesimo bicchiere di distillato del Frutto del Sole.

“Roba per signorine innamorate” ha commentato non appena gliel’ha offerto. Ma adesso sembra gradire. O forse si sta semplicemente accontentando.

_Ubriacati pure. I tuoi pensieri si fanno cristallini…_

“Non so come ringraziarti, Ben. Presto potremo ripartire. E non abbiamo avuto vittime.” Lando lo dice con la massima naturalezza. È sempre stato un grande attore.

Ben lo scruta tentando di ricordare com’era vent’anni prima. _Stai sbiadendo, Calrissian._

L’ipocrisia ha l’intensità di una coltellata. Troppe cose sono accadute dall’ultima volta che si sono incontrati. Mantelli colorati, camicie dalle fantasie assurde. Tutto in formato bambino. Continua a pensare ai suoi regali e a quanto lo rendessero felice, soprattutto se accompagnati da riproduzioni accurate ma innocue di armi da fuoco.

Ora sta solo aspettando che Lando Calrissian smetta di fingere. I caccia dei ribelli sono stati riparati. I feriti sono stati curati. E lui è stanco e deve tornare da Rey. È inutile che resti lì a continuare quella ridicola farsa.

Giorni interi a scrutarsi, accompagnati dal silenzio di Chewbacca. Ma Kylo Ren li sente sussurrare tra loro. E si chiede quanto sappiano gli uomini a bordo circa la sua identità.

“Non mi hai fatto le domande piu ovvie, _zio _Lando” gli dice senza smettere di fissarlo. È ora di smetterla. Tutte le carte sono sul tavolo. Devono solo scoprirle.

L’uomo gli lancia un’occhiata, poi si riempie di nuovo il bicchiere, attendendo che lui vada avanti.

“Come ho ottenuto questo Star Destroyer, per esempio. Perché non sono con la Resistenza. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho visto Luke. E altri piccoli dettagli che dovrebbero incuriosirti.”

Il sorriso di Lando svanisce rivelando la sua vera età. “Non sono più quello di una volta, ragazzo.”

_Già. Una volta avresti finto meglio._

“Hai idea della situazione in cui ti trovi?” gli domanda Kylo Ren. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo ogni volta che si sono trovati soli.

“Sì, e tu?” Beffardo come sempre. Lo scherno è qualcosa che si porterà nella tomba.

È stanco di perdere tempo. Kylo Ren si alza e lascia quella che una volta era la sala in cui i capi del Primo Ordine pianificavano nuovi attacchi alla Repubblica. Lando lo segue senza parlare nel turboascensore.

_Rey._

Che importanza ha il resto? Rey è nel medlab. Sta dormendo, stordita dai farmaci, mentre i droidi tentano di salvarle la vita. Ce la farà. Ce l’ha già fatta. Neppure lui capisce come. Cerca la sua mente ma non riesce a trovarla. Sembra distante come non lo è mai stata. L’idea che lei scivoli via lo terrorizza più del blaster di Lando puntato contro di lui.

“Ho ucciso mio padre. Sai anche questo?” gli chiede senza voltarsi. “Perché pensi che mi farei scrupoli con te? ”

Il suo silenzio è inquieto. “Sì. Tua madre me l’ha detto. Ma ora sei solo. Sei vulnerabile.”

_Davvero? _Kylo Ren vorrebbe quasi che ci provasse. Sarebbe divertente vederlo tentare di prenderlo prigioniero.

“Perché stai fingendo perfino con i tuoi uomini? A loro non l’hai detto. Vuoi davvero provare a prendere la nave e a consegnarmi ai ribelli?”

“Io pensavo che ci avresti uccisi tutti” sottolinea Lando. “La ragazza… avevano detto che era venuta a battersi con te.” Il blaster di Lando torna nella sua fondina. “Dopo la disfatta di Crait, quando tua madre mi ha chiesto aiuto, mi ha pregato di una sola cosa. Proteggere quella ragazzina a costo della vita. Lei è ciò che resta dei Jedi. Hai idea di quanto lei sia importante per la Resistenza?”

_Hai idea di quanto sia importante per me?_

Non c’è stato alcun compiacimento nel sentirle pronunciare quelle parole assurde, ottenebrata dal veleno. Solo panico.

“_Ti amo, Ben.”_

Non lo pensa davvero. Non ci crede davvero. Ma Kylo Ren ha bisogno di tutelarsi.

_E Ben Solo ha bisogno di tutelare lei…_

“Non è un ostaggio, vero?” chiede Lando.

“Che domanda stupida…” Ciò che sta accadendo sulla Finalizer è piuttosto ovvio. La verità è che ha provato più volte a lasciar andare Rey. Nessuno dei due ha voluto saperne davvero.

“Ho vissuto a lungo, tanto da non stupirmi piu di niente, Piccolo Combattente Stellare” dichiara Lando sorridendo e lisciandosi i baffi grigi. Sentirsi chiamare in quel modo dopo tutto quel tempo gli provoca una sensazione di disagio, ma Kylo Ren sa come nasconderlo. “Ne ho viste di cose strane, in vita mia. Ne ho viste davvero tante. Ma mai strane quanto questa.”

_Davvero? Cosa vedi? Niente altro di ciò che succede da millenni, in ogni angolo dell’universo._

È una trappola a cui nessuno sfugge. Ora è maldestramente successo a loro. Deve fare in modo di uscirne, prima che sia tardi. Ferma l’ascensore. Presto sarà tutto finito.

“Leia me lo aveva detto. Era certa che lei ti avrebbe salvato da te stesso” insiste Lando. Quello è un colpo basso. Salvarlo non è lo scopo di Rey. Non è giusto che lo sia. Luke si è arreso. Dovrà farlo anche lei.

“Questo è un armistizio?” chiede al vecchio contrabbandiere.

“È quello che hai deciso anche tu, no? Non ci hai fatti prigionieri.”

Dunque si tratta di questo. Una tregua armata tra due capi. Gli sembra l’atteggiamento più sensato da tenere. Non è Lando il suo nemico, adesso.

“Il primo dei miei generali mi ha mandato addosso dei cacciatori di taglie. Sono tra due fuochi. Avere ostaggi della Resistenza è totalmente inutile.” Non pretende che Lando capisca. Le sue priorità sono altre, ma liquidare Hux e riprendere il proprio posto è diventato improvvisamente fondamentale.

“Quindi presto saremo ancora nemici. E lei?” chiede Lando. “Ha tradito? Ha scelto di stare dalla tua parte?”

Quella domanda lo fa inspiegabilmente infuriare. Rey non tradirà mai i suoi compagni. Non è nella sua indole. “Sai benissimo che non è così. Ma c’è qualcosa che dobbiamo fare. Poi suppongo che ognuno ritroverà il proprio schieramento.”

Kylo Ren esce dall’ascensore e Lando lo segue scuotendo la testa. “Perché qualcosa mi dice che non andrà così? Quello degli amanti infelici che si uccidono a vicenda è un finale che preferirei non vedere.”

“Probabilmente nessuno sarà lì per vederlo.” Kylo Ren lo dice con estrema freddezza, ignorando la sensazione che lo accompagna fin da quando lui e Rey si sono scontrati sulla Starkiller.

_Io non voglio che lei muoia. Dovrei volerlo, ma _non _voglio. E l’oscurità grida per richiamarmi al dovere e spingermi a liberarmi di lei. Ma non lo farò mai. Lei deve vivere._

Lando è teso. Ha percepito la minaccia. Eppure non era quella la sua intenzione. Parla troppo tra sé e sé, negli ultimi giorni. Il mondo esterno alla sua mente sta davvero perdendo importanza. Si rende conto in quel momento che è lei a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà.

“Quali sono le tue intenzioni?”

“Perché dovrei dirtelo? Continuate pure la vostra piccola rivolta. Non mi dà alcun fastidio. E se il Primo Ordine subirà danni, renderete le cose ancora piu facili per me.” C’è qualcosa che Hux, nella sua smania guerrafondaia, non ha mai capito. Il suo esercito, l’intero apparato militare, la conquista dei sistemi e la distruzione della Repubblica non sono altro che uno specchietto per le allodole. Un mezzo per un fine più grande che la sua mente pragmatica si rifiuta di vedere. “Che c’è? Sei deluso, zio Lando?” Il vecchio amico di un tempo deve essersi concesso le stesse illusioni di Rey. E lui non ha neppure la scusa dell’idealismo. Probabilmente, quando lo guarda, non riesce a vedere altro che il bambino che era una volta. “Pensavi che sarei tornato tra le fila della Resistenza? In memoria di mia madre? Ci ha già provato lei. Ed è più attraente di te. Mi dispiace. Sono diventato esattamente ciò che mia madre pensava che fossi…” Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono sulla plancia.

Lo sguardo di Lando scorre incredulo sul ponte di comando popolato di droidi. “Questa nave è magnifica” lo sente dire con un filo di voce.

Kylo Ren si concede un attimo di orgoglio. La sua ammiraglia ora è completamente diversa dalle altre. Non ha più bisogno di supporto umano. Esattamente come lui. “Quanto ti costa soffocare il tuo desiderio di uccidermi?” chiede all’improvviso.

Lando si volta verso di lui e non ha la minima esitazione nel rispondere. “Parecchio.”

Kylo Ren sa cosa vede in quel momento. La morte di Han Solo. Niente altro che la morte di Han Solo. Ma c’è anche l’immagine di quel bambino di un tempo a frenarlo.

“Potresti farlo ora. E saresti un eroe” lo incita Kylo Ren.

“Potrei, è vero” Lando abbassa la testa e si concede un lungo sorriso. “Ma, se tuo padre fosse vivo, non me lo perdonerebbe mai.”

“Ma lui non è vivo e tu vendicheresti il suo assassinio.” Gli sembra incredibile dover sottolineare l’ovvio. Il passato è morto. Il Piccolo Combattente Stellare che Lando adorava è scomparso da anni.

“Non aspettarti che la liberazione arrivi da me, Ben.” La risposta di Lando gli fa l’effetto di uno schiaffo. È come una goccia d’acqua gelata sulla sua coscienza. “Avrei voluto farti saltare la testa. Lo vorrei anche ora. L’avrei fatto, se non avessi visto traccia di rimorso. Ma non è quello che meriti. Meriti di stare male come stai ora e di conviverci per il resto dei tuoi giorni. Non potrai avere né perdono né compassione. Resta vivo e accettalo.”

È vero. Ha desiderato che lui sparasse e mettesse fine a tutto. Sono istanti con cui convive da tempo. Ma, rapidi come arrivano, si dileguano fino alla volta successiva.

“È il momento di fare uno scambio equo” dice avvicinandosi a una delle postazioni. Da uno scomparto a pressione prende due datapad e li porge a Lando. “Questa nave è una miniera di informazioni sul Primo Ordine. Così Hux imparerà che non è una buona idea mettere una taglia sulla mia testa.”

Lando lo fissa incredulo ma lui non ha nessuna intenzione di concedergli spiegazioni. Hux ha dalla sua l’esercito. È sempre stato così. Il rischio di un disastroso golpe militare in piena guerra è sempre stato dietro l’angolo. Quando tornerà, dovrà trovare il generale in una posizione più critica rispetto a quella in cui l’ha lasciato.

“Tu e i tuoi uomini ve ne andrete prima possibile” continua. “Raggiungerete gli altri su Batuu. Ci rivedremo ancora durante l’ultima battaglia. È piu vicina di quanto credi.”

Sa che Lando vorrebbe chiedergli come sappia che la Resistenza si è radunata su Batuu. Hanno già combattuto su quel pianeta, un anno prima. È stato l'inizio del cambiamento. È incredibile quanto tenda a sottovalutarlo. Anche lui sembra convinto che si sia dato a una sorta di eremitaggio, disinteressandosi di tutto ciò che accade.

“Perché fai questo?” gli domanda invece Calrissian prendendo i datapad dalle sue mani.

È il momento di dirlo. Non importa quanto faccia male. “Perché, in cambio delle informazioni che ti ho dato, tu porterai Rey con te. Lo farai prima che si svegli e senza discutere.”

Non riesce ad avere il controllo sulla propria voce spezzata. Era previsto. Sapeva benissimo che avrebbe sofferto come un animale da soma sotto i colpi di un pungolo elettrico.

“È quello che lei vorrebbe?” Lando lo guarda come se solo in quel momento si rendesse conto di chi ha davanti.

“Non importa. È piu al sicuro con voi.” Non intende discuterne. Lei deve andare via. Non ha intenzione di farle del male. Ormai è diventata una certezza. Ma finirà per fargliene comunque, perché è quasi una legge scritta.

“In mezzo a una battaglia continua, con un esercito di fortuna?” gli fa notare Lando. “Lei è un simbolo. Riaverla indietro ci infonderebbe coraggio, ma…”

“Ma cosa?” Un simbolo. Un vessillo da sbandierare. Rey non è solo questo. Ma, se può tenerla al sicuro, tanto vale che rivesta quel ruolo.

Gli occhi di Lando non gli si staccano di dosso. E lui detesta sentirsi sotto esame.

Kylo Ren ha bisogno di prendere fiato per arrivare fino in fondo. “Si sta attaccando troppo a me. Tu sai cosa succede alle persone che mi amano. Deve starmi lontana.”

“Comodo.” La risposta di Lando è lapidaria e divertita.

_Comodo? _Non si aspettava nulla di simile. Non pensava che ci sarebbe stato da discutere anche sulla decisione migliore per lui, per Rey e per la Resistenza.

“Ti sei gettato col Falcon contro il fuoco nemico per salvarla” continua Lando. “Non sono stupido, Ben.”

_Vattene…_

“Se non vuoi che le accada qualcosa di brutto, forse dovresti prenderti la responsabilità di proteggerla. Distruggerla o allontanarla, come hai fatto con gli altri, non ti porterà a niente. Pensi di poterlo fare?”

_Vattene!_

Non può chiedergli una cosa simile. E non può permettersi di scandagliare i suoi sentimenti come se non si fossero mai mossi da Chandrila e lui fosse ancora Ben Solo che ha bisogno di un consiglio saggio. Vuole restare vicino a Rey. Non vuole farle male. Ma sa che accadrà. Questa è la verità più assoluta che abbia mai accettato. Lei è l’unica persona della cui sopravvivenza gli importi.

Non reagisce quando Lando gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, né lo scrolla via, come ha fatto solo pochi giorni prima. Lo trova un gesto perfino confortante. Forse sta impazzendo davvero.

“Per quanto mi riguarda, se qualcuno dovesse chiederlo, ho incontrato il figlio del mio vecchio amico Han. Si è impossessato di uno Star Destroyer, sottraendolo al Primo Ordine. E ho lasciato l’ultima Jedi al sicuro, con lui e con Chewbacca.” L’espressione di Lando è ferma decisa. Kylo Ren respinge indietro i pensieri confusi ed emotivamente fragili che rischiano di far riaffiorare ulteriori ricordi sgraditi. Ben Solo è morto. Non può permettersi di dimenticarlo.

_Non è vero. Per lei sono Ben. _Con _lei sono Ben. Sempre._

“Ti aspetteremo prima che la guerra finisca per affrontarci o combattere insieme” continua Lando. “E adesso non commuoverti. Non va d’accordo con la maschera che ti sei costruito. Kylo Ren.”

“Forse verrò a distruggere le vostre truppe su Batuu prima che tu possa accorgertene.” Al momento gli sembra l’idea più brillante che abbia avuto negli ultimi giorni. Se non altro, veder bruciare quella feccia ribelle tra le fiamme migliorerebbe il suo umore.

“Forse” risponde Lando con un mezzo sorriso. “Hai ancora un po’ di quel liquore? Non era male, anche se più adatto al palato di una ragazza. Ogni volta che ti viene voglia di accumulare altri sbagli ti converrebbe versartene un bicchiere. E ricordarti che puoi sempre tornare indietro. Che sei sempre tu, dopotutto.”

“Lo pensava anche mio padre. E questo è stato il suo errore più grande.” Non vuole parlare di Han Solo con lui. È atroce. Ma sa che nulla può ferire di più Lando Calrissian, quindi ingoia il proprio dolore e colpisce.

“Tu credi?” Lando toglie la mano dalla sua spalla. “Chi ha sbagliato, davvero? Tu o lui?”

_Non lo so. Non lo so più._

“Torna sulla tua nave e restaci.” Non vuole più trovarselo davanti. La sua presenza rende la situazione ancora più precaria. “Ti farò avere qualche bottiglia.”

****

Il quinto giorno del suo sonno malato Rey torna bruscamente con la mente nel suo “qui e ora”. Non c’è più luce. Non ci sono visioni. Il mondo le si restringe intorno e ciò che la sua mentre scruta non va oltre le pareti della Finalizer. Non riesce a muoversi e capisce che non potrà farlo per un pezzo.

_Tutto, purché mi lascino tutte e due le braccia._

La nostalgia si fa feroce. Se solo non fosse mai partita… Se solo fosse rimasta con Finn e gli altri…

Dura un attimo o forse ore, poi si rende conto che i suoi pensieri si stanno semplicemente mescolando a quelli di Ben.

Lando. Quello è Lando Calrissian. Cosa ci fa lì? Uno dei vecchi compagni di Leia. Li ha aiutati dopo la battaglia di Crait quando erano allo sbando e dovevano raggiungere l’Orlo Esterno senza essere individuati dal Primo Ordine.

_Sì. Perché in quei giorni Kylo Ren era furioso, spietato, assetato di sangue e ci stava dando la caccia. E io…_

Lando Calrissian. Cosa sa Lando di Kylo Ren? Si ricorda di lei? Si sono parlati solo un paio di volte. Perché si trova lì? Sta litigando con Ben? No, non proprio. Non dovrebbero neppure trovarsi nella stessa stanza. Ben si è arreso alla Resistenza? No, Ben preferirebbe morire piuttosto che piegare la testa. È un dannato testardo. E allora? Non capisce. La sua mente è solo una nube confusa e spessa.

Non ha idea di cosa sia successo. È riuscita ad arrivare a bordo della Finalizer? Deve svegliarsi. Deve rimettere insieme i pezzi. Non ricorda. Sa solo di essere viva.

Cerca ancora. Cerca altri appigli che possano ancorarla alla realtà. Chewbacca è lì. I suoi pensieri sono lineari e articolati. Le sembra quasi di sentirlo parlare la sua lingua. Le dice “Non morire anche tu. Non voglio perdere un’altra amica.”

Le viene da piangere, ma non può fare nemmeno quello. E allora guarda altrove.

Ci sono altre persone a bordo. Chi sono? E cosa cambierà al suo risveglio? Hanno le insegne dei ribelli sui caschi da pilota. Si affannano intorno a degli X-Wing per riparare ogni guasto. È certa che non sia un sogno eppure le sembra ugualmente una situazione incredibile.

Dopo sette giorni Rey cerca la mente di Han, innocente e addormentato vicino alla sua bara…

_No, è una capsula medica. Solo una capsula medica. Io sono viva…_

Pensieri di bambino. Gli stessi che lei ha avuto per tanti anni, intensi come i suoi. _“Voglio la mamma. Voglio andare a casa. Non voglio stare qui.”_

Sì, lo porterà a casa. Lo porterà da sua madre. Non importa quanto sia portato all’uso della Forza. Non vuole che conosca morte e battaglie. Non vuole che si senta solo. Non vuole che diventi come lei e Ben.

La mano di Ben sulle sue piccole spalle è una visione di estrema dolcezza, totalmente inaspettata. “Vai a dormire. Resto io con lei.”

“Quando si sveglierà, Maestro? Perché si sveglierà, vero?” La voce di Han è spezzata dalle lacrime. Vorrebbe rassicurarlo. Dirgli che lei lo sta ascoltando e che tornerà presto. Ma è Ben a farlo per lei.

“Non lo so, Han. Ma lei è Rey. Tu non la conosci ancora bene. Ma ha la testa dura ed è attaccata alla vita con le unghie e con i denti.”

_È questo che pensi di me? _Vorrebbe che fosse vero. Una parte di sé ha paura di tornare cosciente. Ha paura del dolore fisico. Allora vola via di nuovo e trova Chewie e Lando.

Il Wookiee vorrebbe partire. Ha nostalgia di casa. Manca da troppo tempo. Ma resterà per lei.

“Non c’è posto per noi, vecchio amico” gli dice Lando mentre si prepara a imbarcarsi su uno dei caccia. “Non lo vedi? Sono bambini che giocano alla guerra. Imitano i loro eroi, si tengono stretti i vecchi miti. Ma sono ragazzi che vorrebbero essere adulti. È il loro tempo, non il nostro. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che si stanchino. Tu riportaci la ragazza appena puoi. Ma intanto, veglia su di lei.”

Riportarla indietro? Non crede sia possibile. Non senza Ben. E non c’è posto per Ben fra loro. Non è questa la lezione che ha imparato su Tatooine? Anche se la nostalgia la uccide, per ora, come Chewbacca, neppure lei può tornare indietro.

_No, stupida. Non è la nostalgia. È il veleno che ti sta uccidendo. Non perderti in pensieri assurdi. Devi soli ricordarti di sopravvivere._

Il giorno dopo c’è silenzio. La Finalizer si è svuotata. Rey sente il respiro di due esseri umani e un Wookiee. Sono loro. Sono di nuovo loro. I vagabondi di quell’assurdo viaggio. Sprofonda nel sonno. Si sente al sicuro. Non vede nulla. Riposa. Quello è il dolce ronzio della nave che salta nell'iperspazio. La luce stellare sommerge i suoi pensieri come una ninna nanna.

Ha smesso di calcolare il tempo che passa, quando finalmente apre gli occhi. Un corpo estraneo le causa un dolore costante nella gola. Si sente soffocare. La sua vista è offuscata, le sue braccia e le sue gambe si muovono sconnesse. È sveglia e deve uscire di lì. Ha bisogno di aria. Il coperchio della capsula si solleva riconoscendo il cambiamento nei suoi segni vitali. Rey si strappa con violenza dalla gola il tubo che l’ha aiutata a respirare. Emerge dal liquido bluastro che l'ha avvolta nel suo sonno. Respira, poi tossisce.

“Rey!” È lì. Lui è lì. Sente le sue braccia intorno alle spalle. Vorrebbe dirgli di lasciarla. Si sta sporcando i vestiti con quella robaccia che la ricopre e che odora sintetico e malato. Tenta di sollevarsi, ma non ce la fa. Ogni suo singolo muscolo trema in modo convulso.

“Con calma, tesoro.” La voce di Ben è ovattata e distante. “Non avere fretta. Respira profondamente. Il peggio è spassato.”

_Tesoro? Mi hai chiamata tesoro? Sei impazzito?_

Accetta il suo aiuto, si alza, inciampa, lui la sostiene. Avviene tutto in pochi secondi ma le sembrano infiniti. È orribile non avere il controllo sul proprio corpo. E stavolta non può nemmeno dare la colpa a lui, come su Takodana È seminuda e si sente gelare. I suoi piedi scivolano sul pavimento mentre i droidi medici si avvicinano e li circondano.

Ben la fa sedere in terra ma non smette di stringerla. Ed è una sensazione piacevole in un momento spaventoso. Le sue braccia circondano il suo corpo e quello che sente sul viso è il suo respiro. La vista, finalmente, le si schiarisce e il suo viso le appare inspiegabilmente la cosa piu bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi.

La bacia e non ci sono visioni, né sorpresa, né dubbi. È solo bellissimo. Si stringe a lui e si perde in un momento infinito. Gli passa il braccio destro intorno al collo rendendosi conto di non riuscire a muovere l’altro, ma in quel momento non importa. Non sa quanto duri. Vorrebbe non avere bisogno di riprendere fiato.

“Non farlo piu. Non devi più lasciarmi, hai capito? Non ti azzardare a morire, Rey. Non farmi una cosa del genere.” È una supplica sussurrata. Non è da lui. Si ripete che non è da lui. Ma va bene lo stesso. Forse non è mai stato tanto sincero.

“Scemo ” gli risponde poi gli bacia ancora le labbra. “Ho freddo.”

Non riesce a smettere di tremare neppure quando la sua stretta si fa più forte. Dopo un attimo si ritrova avvolta da una coperta termica. L’assiduità dei droidi è commovente ma totalmente inutile. Smetterà di tremare solo quando il suo organismo si sarà liberato di tutti i farmaci che l’hanno tenuta un vita. Si rannicchia contro il suo petto, aspettando. Le piace essere stretta. Le piace che lui le accarezzi il viso e le baci la fronte. È quello il suo posto nel mondo? Non ricorda nemmeno perché dovrebbe odiarlo.

“Cos’è successo?” chiede. Ha paura di addormentarsi di nuovo.

“Non ricordi?” Le dita di Ben corrono fra i suoi capelli bagnati e le fanno l’effetto di una dose di spezia raffinata.

“No.” Una stretta allo stomaco arriva improvvisa mentre cerca di cogliere frammenti di quanto è accaduto. “Ho ucciso il pilota. Ho ucciso il loro capo. Ho preso i comandi. E ho cercato di arrivare allo Star Destroyer. Non mi ricordo altro.” La sensazione sì. Quella la ricorda benissimo. Ma non vuole pensarci. Non ora. Non in quel momento di pace assoluta.

“Non preoccuparti, adesso. Sei al sicuro. Ricorderai tutto quando starai meglio.”

_Così incoraggiante… così gentile… Non smettere mai, Ben._

“E ho ancora il mio braccio.” Pende inerte al suo fianco, ma almeno è ancora al suo posto. Prova a muovere la punta delle dita. Solo l’indice ha un piccolo sussulto. Ci vorrà tempo. Ma lei non è il tipo di persona che si arrende facilmente. “Ehi…”

“Cosa?” Adora l’apprensione nella voce di Ben. Non le è mai successo che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lei in quel modo.

“Barba incolta. Capelli in disordine. Non profumi nemmeno come al solito. Cos’è questa trascuratezza, principe di Alderaan?” Lo sa benissimo. Lo ha sentito. Lei è stata il suo pensiero fisso. Non ha avuto il tempo e neppure la voglia di preoccuparsi di se stesso.

“Se stai scherzando vuol dire che stai davvero meglio.”

Potrebbe abituarsi a quella sensazione di dolcezza. Per renderlo gentile deve rischiare di farsi ammazzare? Ne varrebbe comunque la pena. Scosta la coperta e trova finalmente il coraggio di spostare gli occhi verso la spalla sinistra. Nonostante non risponda agli impulsi nervosi, non ha un brutto aspetto. C’è solo una cicatrice ancora fresca a ricordarle il punto in cui è stata colpita. “Almeno adesso c’è una certa simmetria” riflette tra sé.

“Dovrai startene buona per un po’, lo sai?” Ben le sta parlando come se avesse di nuovo cinque anni. Non è certa che la cosa le piaccia. “Finché non ti sarai ripresa del tutto.”

“Un po’… quanto?” Le immagini che hanno accompagnato il suo sonno cominciano a riemergere. La donna dai lunghi capelli scuri. I suoi compagni. Non può perdere tempo. Non ne hanno così tanto.

“Quanto sarà necessario” chiude il discorso Ben.

Lei vorrebbe protestare ma un droide medico si intromette prima che possa aprire bocca. “Signore, sarebbe opportuno controllare i parametri vitali della paziente.”

_Non ne ho voglia._

Se potesse se ne resterebbe accoccolata fra le sue braccia per sempre, ma sa che è necessario muoversi, rimettersi in sesto. Se solo le fosse concesso ancora qualche minuto... Se la smettesse di baciarle le labbra e la fronte forse sarebbe più semplice.

_Questo cosa vuol dire? Io e te… cosa siamo ora? _si chiede Rey prima che una massa enorme di pelo e grugniti le precipiti addosso e la strappi dalle braccia di Ben.

“Piano, Chewie. O dovranno rimettermi lì dentro.” Di una sola cosa è certa, in quel momento. Non vorrà più vedere una capsula medica in vita sua. Tenta debolmente di liberarsi, poi si accorge di Han, con gli occhi rossi di pianto.

“Rey, stai bene?” le chiede il ragazzino.

“Quasi.” Si è preoccupato per lei. Lo ha visto. Lo ha sentito. E saprà ricambiare, un giorno.

Sente gli occhi di Ben addosso mentre i pochi amici che le restano le si stringono attorno.

Non sente piu rabbia, dolore, tristezza arrivare da lui. Possibile che in quel momento sia totalmente felice? Rey gli sorride. Si sente a casa. Su quella nave portatrice di morte, costruita dal Primo Ordine, si sente finalmente a casa.

****

È un po’ come quando, da bambino, si tuffava nell’acqua leggermente salata e profumata della grande vasca di marmo del giardino dei Naberrie. Non ricorda molto dei suoi parenti su Naboo. Era troppo piccolo, ma riesce a rievocare quella sensazione.

L’acqua era fredda e piacevole, nella calura estiva, mossa da piccole onde artificiali che lo cullavano facendolo sentire rilassato e felice. Era un mondo liquido e fluttuante. Il cielo azzurro, oltre il velo dell’acqua, sembrava talmente vicino da poterlo toccare.

Ora sta provando una sensazione simile. Ed è tutto assolutamente sbagliato.

Si spruzza l’acqua sul viso sentendo fuggire via la stanchezza. La scavarifiuti ha ragione; si è trascurato troppo. Tra i ribelli a bordo, il dover tenere d’occhio Lando e lei, così in bilico tra la vita e la morte, non ha pensato a se stesso.

_Qualunque cosa fosse, è svanita._

Se lo ripete, fissandosi allo specchio. Si dice che è stata una pazzia. Come tutte quelle che ha fatto da quando Rey è tornata nella sua vita.

_Se lei fosse morta…_

Sa bene cosa ha provato. È consapevole di essersi appellato al Lato Chiaro della Forza come se fosse una divinità dispensatrice di miracoli. “_È una dei tuoi figli. Salvala. Non portarmela via. Non farla morire. Io non posso perderla.”_

Il senso di vuoto, l’orrida impressione di precipitare nel nulla, sono state sostituite da una sensazione di sollievo che ha spazzato via tutto il resto.

_E adesso?_

“_Ti amo, Ben…”_

Lei non ricorda, ed è meglio così.

Deve andare avanti. Non può tornare sui propri passi. Si trova ad un bivio ed entrambe le vie che potrebbe imboccare sono senza uscita.

_La perderò comunque._

Potrebbe seguirla. Salvare i suoi compagni. È ciò che Rey vorrebbe. E poi? Non gli resterebbe che vederla correre da loro. Perché Rey sceglierà sempre coloro che lui disprezza. Deve andare avanti. Cercare l’ultima forma di potere. E poi resettare quell’enorme, insensato disastro che ha avuto inizio con la sua nascita.

_Ma lei deve vivere. Senza di me. Lontana da me. Io non posso…_

“_Perché hai tanta paura di essere felice?”_

_Felice?_

La voce di suo nonno gli accarezza la nuca. Vorrebbe chiedergli come potrebbe esserlo. Lui e Rey sono avversari posizionati su schieramenti opposti. Potrebbe convincerla. Potrebbe tentare di nuovo di sedurla con il Lato Oscuro. Sarebbe l’unico compromesso possibile. L’unico modo per lasciarla viva e tenerla al suo fianco. E lui ha bisogno che lei sia viva. E ha bisogno che lei sia al suo fianco.

_Ma non così. Io non voglio che la sua luce si spenga. È assurdo. È surreale. Ma non voglio più che si converta._

“Quelli come noi non sono fatti per essere felici.” Non sa se stia rispondendo a suo nonno o semplicemente parlando con se stesso. È qualcosa di cui è consapevole da tutta la vita.

Sposta gli occhi sul cristallo kyber spezzato, appoggiato sui vestiti di Rey, piegati con cura. Glielo restituirà presto, insieme alla sua spada. E le cederà di nuovo il suo alloggio, quando lascerà il medlab. Anche se ci sarebbe posto per entrambi. Ma è una deriva che non può permettersi di abbracciare.

“_Eri felice, un’ora fa, quando lei ha aperto gli occhi.”_

Perché mai dovrebbe negarlo? Non c’è nulla che possa nascondere a suo nonno.

Sì, lo era. È stato un momento di perfetta tenerezza. Di quelli che un mostro non può concedersi. Perché si dissolvono nel nulla e il retrogusto di un’illusione spezzata è aspro e cattivo.

_Imprigionare un momento e cristallizzarlo… se solo si potesse…_

Rey lo ha sfidato. Lui ha accettato. Userà il suo potere come aveva previsto. Ma intanto…

_So che finirà. Non posso essere felice. Ma posso almeno fingere per un po’._

Se deve qualcosa a quella ragazza, è il momento di saldare il suo debito. Lo farà non appena lei starà meglio. Tra le cose impossibili che lei gli ha chiesto da quando si conoscono, ce n’è una che può farli vivere in un’illusione necessaria per almeno un po’ di tempo. Finirà nel sangue. Era previsto fin dall’inizio. Ma ne sarà valsa la pena, se potrà portare con sé un ricordo eterno.


	12. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’è una cosa che devo fare a Theed. Ho una promessa da mantenere.”

_Don't fade away_   
_My brown-eyed girl_   
_Come walk with me_   
_I'll fill your heart with joy_

_And we'll dance through our isolation_   
_Seeking solace in the wisdom we bestow_   
_Turning thoughts to the here and everafter_   
_Consuming fears in our fiery halos_

(Dead Can Dance, _Don’t fade away)_

Dopo giorni di noia, ozio e frustrazione, impugnare di nuovo il suo bastone per Rey dovrebbe essere un sollievo. Dovrebbe sentirsi di nuovo forte e completa.

Non è così. Il tempo le scorre addosso, ma non può cedere all’immobilità che le è stata imposta.

Da due giorni sgattaiola da quello che era l’alloggio di Ben, inseguita da Lo-La e dai suoi rimproveri. Da due giorni si rende conto che niente sarà più come prima. E che dovrebbe rassegnarsi.

I droidi medici insistono che dovrebbe restare a letto. Con le loro voci metalliche e gelide, le ripetono che non deve fare sforzi inutili ma seguire alla lettera il programma di recupero stabilito. Lei ha provato ad obbedire con tutta la forza di volontà che possiede. Ci ha provato sul serio, scoprendosi più paziente di quanto avesse immaginato. Ha cercato di ingannare il tempo tra un esercizio e una dose di farmaci. Ha provato a venire a capo degli antichi testi con l’aiuto di C-3PO e ne è uscita con le idee ancora più confuse e parole che ha già sentito … _Mortis?_... che le ronzano nella testa. Ha giocato a sabacc con Chewbacca e, più raramente, con Ben, le poche volte in cui si è degnato di farle visita. Più che altro, in quelle occasioni, ha assistito a infinite partite a sabacc tra Chewbacca e Ben che si ringhiavano addosso. Ha ascoltato le chiacchiere di Han che non l’ha lasciata quasi mai da sola, dividendo con lei anche i pasti. E non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli che avrebbe voluto che se ne andasse per poter pensare in pace.

Fino a quando ha sentito i propri nervi crollare e spezzarsi uno dopo l’altro.

Ben ha recuperato la sua spada a due lame e rivederla è stato un sollievo. Credeva di averla persa per sempre, invece è assicurata alla sua cintura anche in quel momento. Ma tra le mani ora Rey ha il suo vecchio bastone, assemblato tanti anni prima nel deserto di Jakku, usando inutili pezzi di metallo. Si impone di restare concentrata nonostante la voglia di mollare tutto. A parte Lo-La, non c’è nessuno con lei in una delle sale d’addestramento più piccole. Nessuno può vederla fallire. Percepisce la presenza di Ben e Han poche pareti più in là e cerca di non pensare a loro. La Forza, intorno a loro, crepita di energia.

_Non distrarti …_

Una volta, il bastone era il suo migliore amico, un prolungamento del suo braccio, una parte di sé. Finché poteva brandirlo si sentiva al sicuro. Adesso, le dita della sua mano sinistra non riescono a trattenerlo, dimostrandosi deboli e insensibili. L’asta metallica cade a terra per l’ennesima volta, con un rumore tagliente che le si conficca nella testa.

Ben dice che ci vorrà tempo ma che recupererà perfettamente l’uso del braccio. Lei inizia a dubitarne. Probabilmente lui cerca solo di tirarle su il morale.

Lo-La la guarda, immobile, in un angolo. I suoi occhi di vetro azzurro non la lasciano un istante. Perfino un droide può assumere un atteggiamento di rimprovero, quindi. Ma cosa può saperne, quell’assemblaggio di latta e viti? Lei, a cui basta trovare dei pezzi di ricambio per sostituire qualunque parte del proprio corpo smetta di funzionare? Cosa possono saperne, tutti loro?

_Perché è successo a me?_

Rey ingoia l’amaro che sente in bocca, raccoglie il bastone con la destra e si fissa le dita della mano traditrice, le chiude e poi le riapre. Inutili appendici fastidiose. Formicolano, poi si fanno di nuovo insensibili, come se non le appartenessero più.

“Signorina Rey, dovrebbe tornare a letto. Non le fa bene comportarsi da incosciente.” La voce di Lo-La è gentile ma ferma, ed estremamente umana. Deve avere scelto dal proprio archivio il tono che considera più idoneo per farle la ramanzina. “E ha dimenticato di prendere le medicine prescritte, stamattina. Dovrebbe rimediare il prima possibile.”

“Sono stanca di farmaci, Lo-La. Non servono a nulla. ” Si sente ancora addosso l’odore del bacta e nelle sue vene brucia ancora l’antidoto che le ha salvato la vita. Non ha intenzione di continuare a riempirsi di roba chimica.

“Capisco la sua reticenza” insiste la droide. “Ma dovrebbe evitare sforzi eccessivi. Potrebbero vanificare il lavoro fatto finora e danneggiarla. Ha un ruolino di marcia ed esercizi specifici per riacquistare l’uso del braccio sinistro, signorina. Sono stati appositamente studiati tenendo d’occhio il suo quadro clinico. Non può proprio fare di testa sua.”

_Davvero?_

Rey le si accosta e la fissa negli occhi privi di vita. È la situazione più orribile in cui si sia mai trovata e tutti sembrano sapere cosa sia meglio per lei. Non è così. Dovrebbero tacere tutti. E fingere di non vedere.

“Posso e lo faccio. Stai a guardare” le dice quasi sibilando, poi esce dalla palestra e si lascia guidare da due entità pulsanti di vita ed energia. Due corpi sani e forti. Nella sala più grande Ben e Han impugnano spade da allenamento. I loro movimenti sono fluidi e perfetti. Vederli allenarsi le fa male. È un sentimento nocivo e malsano ma non può fare a meno di provarlo. Si sente sbagliata. Di troppo.

Han, al fianco di Ben, ne imita perfettamente la postura, replicando ogni movimento. Una magnifica miniatura di spadaccino. Rey non può fare a meno di osservare la splendida struttura muscolare delle spalle e delle braccia di Ben Solo, i nervi in tensione sotto la pelle, l’apparente mancanza di fatica. Non c’è l’ombra di un difetto o di una mancanza nella sua struttura. Non sta usando la sua spada laser. Per insegnare le basi della Via del Sarlacc non è la più adatta e Han è solo un principiante. Le lame che si muovono nell’aria sono quasi innocue. Non potrebbero procurare più di qualche bruciatura. Sono armi per dilettanti.

_Come me._

Tutto quello che sa sulle forme di combattimento lo ha rubato dalla mente di Ben, durante quell’orribile legame mentale che lui le ha imposto quando era sua prigioniera. Ma lei non ha mai avuto un maestro che si occupasse di insegnarle davvero le sette forme della scherma partendo dalle basi. Ha risucchiato la conoscenza da lui ma, quando si sono scontrati, hanno badato più che altro a dimostrare chi dei due picchiasse più duro. Lei non è altro che una sbiadita imitazione.

“_Ti serve un maestro” _le ha detto Ben tanto tempo prima, nel momento più sbagliato. E adesso a lui non serve più un allievo, perché ne ha già uno e la loro sintonia è evidente.

Mentre tornano in posizione di riposo, Rey si rende conto di quanto sia stato inutile dimostrarsi testarda e ostinata. E credersi indispensabile nel cammino intrapreso da Ben.

_Convertire Kylo Ren…_

Se la situazione non la facesse sentire infelice riuscirebbe a coglierne il lato comico.

_Non ne ho fatta una giusta…_

La mano di Ben scompiglia i capelli di Han. Un gesto di affetto. Un _autentico _gesto di affetto. Qualche complimento. E c’è quel sorriso schietto sulla sua faccia… Sembra tutto dannatamente perfetto e pulito. E non ha a che fare con lei.

_Nella mia smania di riportarti alla luce, non mi ero accorta che ti eri già incamminato da solo. E mi hai lasciata nell’ombra. E adesso?_

Han si volta e la vede. Il suo viso si illumina mentre le corre incontro. “Rey! Come ti senti? Ti alleni con noi?”

_No._

Han le ha fatto compagnia. Si è preso cura di lei. Peccato che, esattamente come tutto il resto, non sia servito a niente. Appena uscita dalla capsula medica ha creduto di sentirsi a casa. Quella sensazione sta svanendo man mano che i giorni passano. Non vuole sentirsi di nuovo sola. Lo detesta.

Ma lui resta a distanza ed è meglio così. Stanno perdendo entrambi lucidità. Lui deve averlo capito. Non che non sia gentile. Ma non sono più rimasti da soli neppure per un minuto.

_Troppo rischioso…_

Insieme ai ricordi è tornata la consapevolezza di essere estremamente vulnerabile in sua presenza. Rey non si è mai pentita tanto di una frase detta a sproposito. _Ti ho detto che ti amo. E adesso vorrei tranciarmi la lingua a morsi. Non c’è alcun futuro per me e te. Dobbiamo solo evitare di farci male._

È una strana forma di vigliaccheria a spingerla alla giusta distanza. Vorrebbe scacciarla, ricordare a se stessa che ha promesso di non avere più paura di nulla. Ma è stato prima. Prima che la sua mano sinistra e le sue parole la tradissero.

“Vieni. Voglio farti vedere cosa ho imparato. Ci crederesti? Il maestro Ren mi ha fatto i complimenti” le dice Han con entusiasmo afferrandola per il suo inutile braccio.

Rey si divincola, stizzita. È come se un semplice tocco estraneo potesse rivelare la sua menomazione. “Non toccarmi.”

L’espressione del ragazzino è incredula e anche quella di Ben.

_E perché mai? Quando ero all’avamposto di Niima non ero certo socievole e dolce. Forse dovrei piantarla di fingere di essere quella che non sono._

“Lasciami in pace, per favore.” Han non ha colpa. E lei non ha voglia di tornare ad essere la ragazza scontrosa e solitaria di un tempo. Ma si sente di nuovo distante da tutto.

Non sopporta gli occhi di Ben addosso. Lui non ha bisogno dei trucchi da Jedi per capire cosa la sta logorando. Esce dalla palestra lasciandoli ai loro esercizi. Non sarebbe mai dovuta andare a cercarli. È stato inutile. Non ha intenzione di addestrarsi con loro e dichiarare il proprio fallimento. Non vuole che sappiano delle sue condizioni. E poi c’è quel piccolo, spaventoso dettaglio che le brucia dentro e che non può confidare a nessuno.

Detesta quelle ondate di malumore, quando tutto diventa nebuloso e grigio. Deve raggiungere gli hangar e distrarsi per un po’. Da giorni sta lavorando sul Silencer per renderlo di nuovo efficiente. L’ha danneggiato e ha tutta l’intenzione di rimetterlo a posto. Quando avrà finito, non avrà più nemmeno un graffio. È piu facile riparare un caccia che impugnare un bastone e usarlo come arma. Almeno non ne va della sua vita e può prendersi tutto il tempo che le occorre. E qualche vite che cade da una mano troppo debole non è una tragedia.

…

Rey che reagisce bruscamente è qualcosa di accettabile. È sempre stata una ragazza dai modi spicci e diretti. Ma Rey che maltratta Han non sembra Rey. Ha infilato la porta e ha detto che vuole essere lasciata in pace, anche se è stata lei a venirli a cercare.

Si comporta in modo strano da quando si è risvegliata e se ne frega degli ordini del medico. Il droide che ha messo al suo servizio gli ha riferito che Rey trascura i suoi esercizi e dimentica di prendere i farmaci. In questo modo rischia di fare grossi danni. E qualcosa non va nella sua testa. È questo il problema più serio.

Non sopporta di vederla in quello stato. Ha l’impressione che lei si stia spegnendo. Le ha dato del tempo, ma le cose stanno peggiorando e rischiano di non tornare più come prima.

_Conosco quelle nevrosi a cui non può sfuggire. Quegli scatti di rabbia improvvisi. Li conosco fin troppo bene._

Ha convissuto con quel genere di emozione per tutta la vita. Lo reputa assurdo, eppure deve riuscire a trascinarla via da quei sentimenti negativi prima che…

_Prima che compia i suoi primi passi verso il Lato Oscuro?_

Non importa. Non può cercare una motivazione sensata all’istinto di salvarla da quel destino. Per quanto sia assurdo, è ciò che deve fare. In quello stato, Rey non si rende conto dei rischi che corre. È diventata una preda facile e ancora più appetibile per l’aspetto più cupo e violento della Forza. Deve parlarle, una volta per tutte. E respingere la tentazione di vederla scivolare nel buio. Con lui.

“Aspetta, maestro. Non è il caso che ti preoccupi.” La voce di Han lo raggiunge prima che arrivi alla porta dalla quale lei è appena uscita. “Va tutto bene. Non ha nulla di grave. Tutte le donne impazziscono una volta al mese e diventano squilibrate e malvagie. Bisogna solo lasciarle stare per qualche giorno finché non passa. Fidati, io ho una certa esperienza. Ho una madre e tre sorelle.”

“Non credo che il problema sia quello, Han. Rey non sta bene. Tu vai a farti la doccia e non pensarci.” Non hanno trovato un minuto per stare da soli e parlare da quando lei è uscita dalla capsula medica. Hanno più di una questione in sospeso. Ma, se non ha intorno Chewbacca, allora sono i due droidi di sua madre a non perderla mai di vista. Eppure lui sa di doverle tirare fuori a tutti i costi la verità su quello che è accaduto sul Silencer, quando è stata portata via da Tatooine. Nessuno, neppure il più potente dei Jedi, sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere all’avvelenamento. È certo che l’origine del suo problema debba essere fatta risalire al breve spazio di tempo intercorso tra il suo rapimento e l’atterraggio sulla Finalizer.

Al suo ordine, il ragazzino borbotta un “Ancora?” rassegnato. Non è decisamente un patito dell’acqua e del sapone. Ma Kylo Ren non può occuparsi delle sue malsane abitudini igieniche, in quel momento. Rey ha la precedenza. Rey ha la precedenza su tutto. Sa bene dove trovarla. È un’abitudinaria. Quando riesce a schivare il droide medico si precipita all’hangar inferiore, per occuparsi del Silencer. Nonostante il loro legame mentale si sia ulteriormente rafforzato, i pensieri di Rey si sono fatti gelidi e lui tende ad evitarli. A volte lei gli fa venire i brividi e non è ciò che si era aspettato dopo il suo risveglio.

Rey è un fascio di nervi. La sua tensione è evidente mentre, arrampicata sul suo caccia sospeso nel vuoto, lavora al motore cercando altri dettagli fuori posto. Non ha nessuna intenzione di smettere, poco importa che il Silencer sia di nuovo pienamente efficiente.

La prima cosa che Kylo Ren nota è il suo bastone da combattimento abbandonato sulla passerella. Rey non tocca la sua spada laser da giorni. Sembra quasi che ne abbia paura.

“Rey.” Kylo Ren pronuncia il suo nome come se volesse rimproverarla. Sente la mancanza di quella tenerezza che ha dimostrato una volta uscita dalla capsula medica. È un punto debole in piena vista. Sa che non dovrebbe lasciarsi prendere da certi sentimentalismi. Che è pericoloso per entrambi e che non dovrebbero mai perdere di vista il fatto che sono stati scelti…

_Da cosa?_

… per rappresentare due poli opposti Ma non può fare a meno di provare un trasporto emotivo nei suoi confronti.

_Chiamalo con il suo nome. O la definizione esatta ti fa troppa paura?_

Per questo avrebbe preferito che Lando Calrissian la portasse con sé. Se restano vicini, rischiano di esplodere. E lei potrebbe farsi del male.

“Che c’è?” Lei non si volta neppure a guardarlo mentre una pioggia di scintille le sfiora i capelli dal motore del Silencer. È testarda. È convinta di cavarsela meglio della schiera di droidi astromeccanici a bordo. E forse ha perfino ragione.

“Si può sapere che ti prende?” Non sopporta il suo silenzio cupo. Gli sembra di avere fatto enormi passi indietro. Ma è dipeso unicamente da lei.

Rey non risponde. Si comporta come se la sua presenza non fosse per lei di alcuna importanza. Non si è neppure voltata a guardarlo. _Non ignorarmi… _Kylo Ren le fa volare via il cacciavite dalle mani e lo prende al volo. È un trucchetto elementare ma probabilmente basterà a smuoverla. _Parlami._

Rey non si scompone e ne prende un altro dalla cassetta degli attrezzi.

_È una specie di dispetto, scavarifiuti?_

“È incredibile che, in una nave così grande, non riesca a starmene un po’ in pace…”

“Senti…” Dovrebbe sforzarsi di essere calmo e paziente. Ma lo è tato fin troppo, con lei. A volte si stupisce di sé stesso e dell’autocontrollo che lei lo costringe a esercitare. “Io non ho idea di cosa ti passi per la testa, Rey, ma è evidente che qualcosa non va. Ti stai chiudendo e…”

“E quando mai questo ha rappresentato un problema per te?” chiede lei caricando ogni sillaba di veleno.

È un colpo basso. Ma pensa a come ha trattato Han, poco prima. E non è un atteggiamento che si sarebbe aspettato da lei. All’inizio erano solo tracce appena percettibili. I primi giorni è rimasta tranquilla. Poi ha cominciato a comportarsi da pazza, come se fosse infuriata con l’universo. Kylo Ren ha paura di quello che vede quando la osserva.

Rey torna a trafficare col Tie, fingendo che lui non sia lì. Poi si innervosisce per un’operazione che non va come dovrebbe e lancia il cacciavite che precipita nel vuoto fino ad annunciare con un suono metallico di avere raggiunto la pavimentazione dell’hangar, trenta metri più in basso.

Un’altra reazione che non è da lei. Rey solitamente ha una cura maniacale per gli attrezzi da lavoro.

“Lasciami in pace, Ben. Non ho niente. Sto benissimo e voglio solo starmene per conto mio.”

La sua schiena si solleva al ritmo di un respiro affannoso e furente. Per Kylo Ren è come guardarsi in uno specchio. Solo qualche settimana prima avrebbe afferrato quella rabbia e l’avrebbe plasmata a sua immagine. Ma sta scoprendo, suo malgrado, di avere ancora degli scrupoli residui.

“Rey…” Non c’è un modo gentile per dirlo. Deve tornare in sé. E non può trattare male Han. “Sfogati con me, se devi. Va benissimo. Ma solo con me.”

Lei resta zitta, immobile e tesa.

“Sono io la carogna in questa storia, Rey. Sono io il mostro. Tu sei l’eroina. Quindi vedi di fartela passare.”

La lascia lì, ai suoi attrezzi e alle sue riparazioni inutili. Quando entra nell’alloggio che occupa da quando c’è lei, è ancora furioso. La stanza non è attrezzata come gli appartamenti che le ha ceduto, ma si sta abituando. Quando era un padawan riusciva a riposare in qualunque situazione, anche le più scomode.

Ha bisogno di snebbiarsi i pensieri. Deve smettere di pensare a Rey e ai suoi comportamenti assurdi per un po’.

_Dove ero rimasto?_

Attiva una mappa dell’Orlo Esterno dall’holopad che ha lasciato sull’unico tavolo prima di andare ad allenarsi con Han. È aggiornata a due giorni prima. Attiva i messaggi e le notizie in entrata. Una serie di righe fittissime in basic scorrono davanti ai suoi occhi sovrapponendosi all’immagine di sistemi planetari. Una flotta nomade è stata spazzata via da una tempesta formatasi in pochi istanti. Quell’informazione lo colpisce più delle altre. Ogni giorno succede qualcosa di peggiore e incontrollato. Spegne il proiettore olografico pensando di averne abbastanza. Le notizie dal fronte sono sempre le stesse. La situazione di stallo continua. Devono sistemare definitivamente quella faccenda, ricucire gli strappi nella Forza e concludere la guerra in modo definitivo, facendola finita con la Resistenza e, soprattutto, togliendo il Primo Ordine dalle mani dei capi militari. Ma non può, con Rey in quello stato.

_Ed ecco che torna a infilarsi nella mia testa. Devo portarla via. Ho aspettato che stesse un po’ meglio, ma poi lei ha cominciato a comportarsi come... Dobbiamo andare._

“Ben, posso entrare?” Il suo comlink gracchia. Lei è dietro la porta. E, ovviamente, non fa quello che fanno le persone normali usando l’interfono.

Kylo Ren sospira. Finiranno per litigare ed è l’ultima cosa di cui ha voglia. La porta scivola di lato senza un suono. Non credeva che potesse provocargli imbarazzo trovarsela davanti ma lei ha l’aspetto di un albero senza più linfa e osservarla lo mette a disagio.

“Stai un po’ meglio?” le chiede, anche se sa che non è così. Ha semplicemente rimpiazzato la rabbia con una forma di tristezza più profonda.

Rey ha con sé la sua spada. La osserva per un istante, poi gliela porge con la destra. Kylo Ren attende. Non gliela sta offrendo. Sta tentando di dimostrare qualcosa.

La lama dorata emerge con il suono familiare che anticipa l’ingresso di un Jedi sul campo di battaglia. Rey passa l’arma alla mano sinistra.

“Se la uso come una spada non è un problema” afferma lei. Kylo Ren la lascia andare avanti. “Me la cavo bene con entrambe le mani. Da sempre. Ma usare solo la destra non sarà un grosso limite.” Rey emette un lungo sospiro. “Ma…”

Dopo un silenzio che sembra infinito accende anche la seconda lama.

“Il mio braccio sinistro non tornerà piu come prima. Ho una presa debole. Non lo muovo bene. Non importa più di tanto se uso il mio bastone, ma con il laser…” Un’altra pausa. Lui si rende conto di quanto ogni parola le pesi. “È un disastro. Un totale, assoluto disastro.”

Ora è tutto più chiaro. Rey con il bastone è imbattibile. Costruire una versione alimentata da un kyber è stata l’idea migliore che potesse avere e rappresenta il suo vero vantaggio in battaglia. Ma non può usare una spada a doppia lama laser senza l’uso di entrambe le braccia.

“Sapevi che ci sarebbe voluto tempo” prova a spiegarle. “Stai forzando le tappe. Stai facendo di testa tua e rischi di peggiorare la situazione.” Non è da lui inneggiare alla pazienza come dote, ma lei gli lascia poca scelta.

“Io non ho tempo, Ben.” Rey lo fissa negli occhi, spegnendo di nuovo la sua arma. “Io non posso affrontarti in questo stato. E devo batterti. Abbiamo un accordo. Devo batterti e tu devi fermare il Primo Ordine. E così non ho la minima possibilità. E intanto il tempo passa, la guerra non si ferma e io sono qui a fingere che non stia succedendo nulla, solo perché…”

Il suo sguardo gli si pianta addosso. È una pazzia e lo sanno entrambi. Ma è lì, presente, nell’aria che sembra ribollire ogni volta che sono vicini. Ha voglia di toccarla. E vorrebbe che fosse puro e semplice desiderio. Sarebbe più facile per entrambi. Ma Rey è _altro_ e lui non riesce a definirlo.

E poi c’e qualcosa che lei non dice. Un tarlo che tiene per sé. Lo vede chiaramente nei suoi lineamenti contratti, nella voglia di togliersi di dosso quel peso senza avere il coraggio sufficiente.

“Sai che guarirai. Ma non mi stai dicendo tutto.” Deve spronarla ad aprirsi. Per il suo bene.

_E _il suo bene _conta davvero, maledizione._

Lei continua a tacere, ma muove un passo verso di lui, poi un altro, finché lo spazio tra loro si fa quasi inesistente.

“Cosa c’è?” insiste lui. “Rey…” La lascia fare quando gli prende la mano e se la porta al viso.

_Se è di questo che hai bisogno..._

“Sto mettendo insieme i tasselli.” Lei esita ancora. La sua guancia è rovente. “Quando ero prigioniera sul Silencer non sapevo come ne sarei uscita. Mi sono detta che la Forza è in ogni cosa.” Lo guarda ancora e stavolta la disperazione nei suoi occhi è palese. “Non ho voglia di parlarne. Puoi leggermi la mente? Come hai fatto quella volta. Fino in fondo.”

Kylo Ren si sente mancare il fiato. Non ha avuto esitazioni quando l’ha fatto la prima volta. Le ha violato i pensieri più nascosti e lei gli ha ricambiato il favore, ottenendo in pochi istanti abilità che lui ha acquisito dopo anni di preparazione sotto l’egida di Luke Skywalker e di Snoke. Da quel momento niente è più stato lo stesso.

“Mi fido di te… adesso” insiste Rey chiudendo gli occhi.

Quella frase lo riscalda e, al tempo stesso, gli fa venire i brividi. L’ha aspettata a lungo e adesso lo destabilizza.

_Io non voglio perderti. Mai._

“Non ti farò male” le dice, decidendo di assecondarla.

Rey sorride fuggevolmente e lui coglie un pensiero che lei fa svanire subito.

_Non è il momento…_

Cerca nella sua mente, scosta ogni frammento superfluo come se soffiasse via gentilmente un cumulo di piume bianche. Piano. Più piano. Stavolta deve assomigliare a una carezza. Torna indietro. Osserva. Sente. Riconosce il Silencer. L’odore metallico e freddo della cabina di pilotaggio. E poi il tanfo estraneo dei due predoni che la occupano. Va più a fondo e trova il dolore fisico. Arriva a ondate e non lascia tregua. La gola gonfia soffoca ogni respiro. Nausea, profonda e intensa. Senso di assoluta impotenza. Un pensiero flebile, l’ultimo barlume di lucidità rimasto. La Forza. Rey pensa alla Forza. La Forza è ovunque. Anche nelle particelle di veleno nel suo sangue. Le visualizza, le immagina. Piccoli globi neri muniti di denti aguzzi che corrono nel suo sangue.

_Lentamente… lentamente… sempre più piano_, è l’ordine che impartisce loro. Rallentare. Congelarsi. Implodere. E la Forza che tutto possiede e tutto compenetra, obbedisce al suo volere. Così è sopravvissuta.

Kylo Ren si costringe a restare aggrappato alla sua mente. Non ha mai sentito parlare di un simile, incredibile potere, nemmeno nei racconti sugli antichi Jedi. E c’è dell’altro. Cerca ancora, scava più a fondo e trova ciò che Rey sta nascondendo. Si è liberata dei due uomini a bordo. Ha spezzato il collo di uno e fatto fermare il cuore dell’altro. Non ha esitato. Sopravvivere è stata la sua priorità. Potente. Inarrestabile. Crudele. Un’ondata rossa e spietata. Pensieri avvolti da foschia oscura. Conosce quella sensazione. La conosce fin troppo bene.

Stacca la mano dal suo viso riappropriandosi dei propri pensieri.

_Magnifica. Magnifica. Magnifica._ Gli occhi di Rey sono lucidi. Ha bisogno di essere consolata. Ma lui non può. Non in quel momento in cui riesce solo a pensare a quanto fosse splendida, immersa nell’aspetto più cupo della Forza.

“Li ho uccisi. Li ho uccisi usando la Forza.” La disperazione sul suo viso la rende bellissima. “Ben, mi è piaciuto farlo.”

“Lo so.” Non potrebbe essere altrimenti. È pura e semplice euforia.

“È stato… io mi sono sentita…”

“Onnipotente.” Lo sa benissimo. È qualcosa contro cui ha impattato anni prima. La sensazione di essere inarrestabile. Non c’era ostacolo che potesse fermarlo. È l’essenza del Lato Oscuro. E lei se ne è lasciata avvolgere. Il suo cuore batte talmente forte che rischia di fermarsi da un momento all’altro. La donna che ha davanti sta sfiorando la sua idea di perfezione. Un altro istante ancora e perderà il controllo, le strapperà di dosso i suoi vestiti logori e farà di lei e del suo potere un suo possesso.

“Quando ero in mano ai cacciatori di taglie mi sono detta che, se ne fossi uscita viva, non avrei avuto più paura di niente.” Esita come se quella fosse l’unica cosa davvero inconfessabile. “Invece ho paura…”

_Certo che ne hai._

Che cosa è stato? È stato fugace e violento ma ora è passato. E c’è qualcos’altro, dentro di lui, che pulsa come non succedeva da anni. Qualcosa che assomiglia alla luce.

“Non voglio lasciarmi prendere.” Rey scuote la testa. È sull’orlo di un attacco isterico. “È la via sbagliata, eppure mi sono sentita così forte… è stato inebriante. E adesso sono terrorizzata.”

Non si è neppure reso conto di averla abbracciata. Non è minuscola e neppure fragile. È un fascio di nervi e forza. Eppure adora stringerla, pensare di poterla proteggere, e ogni volta è come se il tempo si fermasse.

“Hai vinto tu, Ben?” Sta tremando e si sente in trappola. “Sono diventata…”

“… come me? Non credo proprio.”

_Ne verremo fuori. Hai ceduto una volta. Faremo in modo che non si ripeta. _Si sente folle a pensare al Lato Oscuro come a una maledizione da cui salvarla. Una parte di sé vorrebbe vederla precipitare di nuovo.

“Non è quello che volevi?” gli chiede Rey.

Ha ragione. Una volta avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per convertirla. Adesso brama ancora quella tenebra che si mostra ogni volta che lei si abbandona alla sua vera essenza. Ma sa cosa c’è dopo. Quando il delirio di onnipotenza si spegne e restano macerie, dolore e sangue che sprizza dall’anima. Se possibile, vorrebbe che a lei venisse risparmiato.

_Devi brillare anche per me, Rey…_

“È per questo che mi stai evitando?” le chiede. “Hai paura anche di me? Di nuovo?”

Lei solleva la testa, con il mento appoggiato sul suo petto. “Sei tu che stai evitando me. Credevo che non volessi parlare di… di quello che è successo “

“_Ti amo, Ben.”_

È assurdo. Continua a ripeterselo. Eppure è la cosa più scontata che potesse succedere.

“Siamo nemici, Ben.” Lei lo dice come se l’avesse ricordato solo in quel momento.

“Ha importanza?” _Non qui e non ora. Domani, forse._

“Dovrebbe, ma… non so come farmela passare.” È una confessione limpida e schietta. Rey non è il tipo di persona che gioca con le parole. E non sa fingere. Si accoccola sul suo petto come un animale che ha raggiunto la sua tana. Non è certo che lei rifiuterebbe se le chiedesse di infilarsi in quella cuccetta con lui e dimenticare frustrazioni e paure semplicemente lasciandosi andare e concedendosi qualche ora di sesso. Ma è un lusso che non può permettersi. Lei gli toglie la ragione. Deve uscire di lì. Deve andarsene. Non può stargli addosso e pretendere che non la desideri. Rey a volte si comporta come una bambina incosciente. Si sta offrendo a lui e neppure se ne rende conto.

“Ascolta” la allontana da sé gentilmente. Si concede un attimo per riprendere fiato. Solo qualche giorno di quiete, non chiede altro. Poi torneranno alla loro disastrosa esistenza, trascinata senza criterio dalla Forza. “Hai bisogno di respirare della vera aria. Di rilassarti e concentrarti su te stessa. Ci sto pensando da un po’. Se mi prometti di non fare pazzie, di restartene tranquilla e di non dimenticare mai che c’è una taglia sulla tua testa, allora potremo stare su Naboo, per un po’ di tempo finché non starai meglio.”

Ricordi felici. Quello è lo scopo. Prima che tutto vada in frantumi. Perché non c’è un altro finale possibile. E poi…

_Preserva la tua luce, Rey. È preziosa più di quanto immagini._

Gli occhi di Rey si spalancano. Quel sorriso largo e infantile ricompare dopo giorni di latitanza. “Davvero? Verrai su Naboo con me?”

“Non so perché tu ci tenga tanto. Ma sì. Ti accompagnerò su quel piccolo e inutile pianeta.”

È un luogo che non ha mai amato. Ha smesso di trovarlo piacevole quando è stato abbastanza grande da capire di essere diverso dalla schiera di parenti che sua madre si era tanto affannata a rintracciare. Ma ora non conta. Conta il paesaggio fiabesco, contano le cascate e i prati in fiore e tutte le altre sciocchezze che possono farle dimenticare il tocco del buio, almeno per un po’.

“Perfetto” esclama Rey, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

_Smettila…_

Poi esce senza smettere di sorridere, lasciandolo solo con il proprio sollievo.

_Averti vicina è letale. _Tu _sei letale._

Naboo, visto dall’alto, le è apparso come una gemma azzurra sospesa nel vuoto. Ora che può respirare l’aria profumata di resina, Rey non si sorprende del fatto che un luogo leggendario come Lindòrea sia stato immaginato lì.

Sa che su quel piccolo pianeta sono avvenute battaglie, è stato versato sangue e hanno avuto luogo intrighi politici. Quello è il pianeta su cui l’Imperatore è nato. Non è puro, innocente e perfetto come la sua apparenza potrebbe far credere.

Ma non ha voglia di pensare a un passato che non ha neppure vissuto. Vuole solo respirare intensamente quell’aria fresca e densa che si intrufola tra il fogliame.

Sono atterrati con il Falcon da tre giorni in una vallata a ovest della capitale, circondata dal fitto manto boschivo, che finora li ha nascosti a occhi indiscreti. Ben ha lasciato lo Star Destroyer ai bordi dell’iperspazio. Una mossa azzardata e rischiosa, ma lasciarlo orbitare intorno a un pianeta non ancora soggiogato dal Primo Ordine avrebbe potuto causare reazioni imprevedibili da parte della popolazione. Intrufolarsi col Falcon bypassando i sistemi di sicurezza, invece , è stato piuttosto semplice.

Rey sta occupando il tempo meditando e cercando di ritrovare un contatto più limpido con la Forza. Non c’è molto altro da fare, fra quegli alberi antichi. Ha provato ad andare a pesca con Han e Chewbacca ma ha scoperto di essere completamente negata. Quanto ai suoi allenamenti, sta tentando di tornare in carreggiata, ma la via da percorrere è ancora lunga.

Ha con sé i testi Jedi. Quella tranquillità la sta aiutando ad analizzarli in modo più fruttuoso, anche se C-3PO continua a lamentarsi perché sembrano arrivati a un punto morto.

Ma, per ora, ha la certezza che il suo umore stia migliorando. Anche se non ha ancora portato a termine il compito che l’ha portata su Naboo.

_Pazienza. Devo avere pazienza._

Respira profondamente, seduta su un tronco, con le gambe incrociate e la schiena ben dritta. Ha trascurato la meditazione troppo a lungo. Al suo fianco, Han cerca di imitarla, ma Rey avverte la sua irrequietezza. È solo un ragazzino. Lui brama l’azione e la battaglia. Ma, se riesce a convincerlo a riflettere di più ed agire di meno, Rey è certa che potrà tenerlo sufficientemente lontano dall’attrazione che Kylo Ren e il Lato Oscuro esercitano su di lui.

Ma sarà dura. Percepisce Han agitare la mano e sorridere quando il suo maestro scende dal Falcon.

“Non perdere la concentrazione, Han” lo rimprovera.

La destabilizza vedere Ben sul vecchio mercantile. Se in lui viaggiare sul Falcon susciti qualche genere di emozione, di certo non gliene ha parlato. La cosa sembra lasciarlo indifferente e cerca di passare a bordo il minor tempo possibile.

“Sei noiosa. Lui è un maestro molto più in gamba” protesta il ragazzino.

“Oh, certo. E lui è l’eroe che ha liberato il tuo pianeta, giusto?”

“Ti sembra così strano?” le chiede Han.

Rey si concede una risata sarcastica, assicurandosi che Ben sia arrivato a portata d’orecchio. “Non dubito che la situazione nelle miniere di Garel fosse pessima, prima. Ma se il Primo Ordine vi ha risparmiati è perché aveva bisogno di manodopera. Non sono liberatori. Avete solo cambiato padrone. Se ti sembrano più gentili è solo perché vi reputano talmente poco importanti da non avere bisogno di usare il pugno di ferro. Ma vi useranno per bene e, quando non sarete più di alcuna utilità, vi elimineranno. Non è così, Maestro Ren?”

L’indifferenza con cui Ben si volta verso di loro le fa l’effetto di uno schiaffo. Le porge due bacche che ha appena raccolto e la guarda divertito. “Sì, solitamente è quella la prassi. Massacrare comunità inutili. Riesci a immaginare che sensazione possa dare?”

_Quando sarai morto, la galassia sarà un posto migliore._

“Lo stai terrorizzando” protesta prendendo una bacca dalla sua mano.

“Io? Vai a farti un giretto, Han.”

Il ragazzino salta giù dal tronco. “Posso esercitarmi con la spada? Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi.”

Ben gli concede il permesso con un cenno della testa. Rey sospira rassegnata. L’indifferenza con cui Han reagisce la disturba. Forse è davvero una creatura destinata a restarsene lontana dalla luce.

“Quando ero piccolo ne andavo pazzo.”

Solo dopo un attimo Rey si rende conto che Ben sta parlando delle bacche. Sono estremamente dolci. I grugniti di Chewbacca tra le fronde sono una cornice alquanto bizzarra. Il wookiee si è arrampicato di nuovo fra i rami più alti, e Rey non riesce più a scorgerlo. Ma li ha chiaramente definiti “_Bambocci”._

Ben le si siede accanto sciogliendo le bende che avvolgono il suo braccio sinistro. È un rituale quotidiano, forse quello che preferisce nelle loro giornate boschive.

_Niente di tutto questo ha senso._

Le sue dita sono forti e calde mentre le fa scorrere sulla sua pelle in modo energico ma gentile, stimolando le sue terminazioni nervose.

“Va meglio, vero?” le chiede lui. A volte le fa male, ma Rey sopporta placidamente. Tutto, pur di riavere il suo braccio.

_Va meglio. Eppure non va meglio. Mi sembra di avere le vertigini._

“Sì. Non sono ancora al massimo, ma presto potremo riprendere da dove avevamo interrotto.” È inutile pensare ad altro. Totalmente inutile. Inutile provarci. Non quando è a quella distanza e la fissa in quel modo, con quegli occhi infiniti e tristi.

“_No, grazie. Non mi interessa.”_

Una risposta ripetuta un paio di volte, prima che fra i membri della Resistenza iniziasse a girare la voce che l’ultima Jedi, proprio in quanto ultima Jedi, si era data a una vita di castità e meditazione.

E adesso ha una voglia disperata di toccare il suo peggior nemico, di stargli addosso e di scoprire se davvero è così straordinario stare pelle contro pelle. Ma lui non si comporta come gli altri. Con lui è tutto complicato. Forse dovrebbe chiederglielo esplicitamente. “Senti, ci sono un paio di cose che vorrei sperimentare, con te. Sempre se la cosa non ti disturba troppo.” Ma non è certa che sia un buon approccio. Perché lei, di approcci, non ne sa assolutamente nulla.

_E forse non ho capito niente. Forse non gli piaccio e ho frainteso tutto._

“Senti…” Rey tira via il braccio. “Può bastare.” Chewie e Han sono nei paraggi e non vuole rendersi ridicola ai loro occhi. E poi… _Sono una traditrice? Li ho lasciati con uno scopo. E invece non è cambiato niente._

Deve focalizzarsi sul loro prossimo scontro. È l’unico modo che ha per rimettere a posto le cose.

_Da quando l’ho raggiunto non ha più danneggiato nessuno, se non per difendersi. In fondo sono stata utile._

Cerca di assimilare quel pensiero. C’è uno spiraglio di speranza in quella situazione. Per tutti. Anche e _soprattutto _per lui.

_Devi smettere di guardarmi._

Si chiede se quella sorta di incendio che ha dentro abbia un modo diverso per essere placato. Tutto quello che sa della passione tra esseri viventi lo ha appreso da ciò che i suoi occhi hanno colto fra i rottami di Jakku e negli anfratti dei rifugi della Resistenza, quando coppie stabili o occasionali riuscivano a ritagliarsi qualche istante di tregua per sfogare l'istinto, ignorando la discrezione.

Quello che sente potrebbe risolversi contro una parete, in fretta, tra vestiti appena scostati e ansiti animaleschi. E andrebbe benissimo. Se solo lui collaborasse almeno un po’.

Riesce finalmente a distogliere lo sguardo. Non vuole che Ben colga quei pensieri. L’imbarazzo potrebbe ucciderla. Deve solo continuare ad esercitare il controllo.

_E devo farlo soprattutto per ripulirmi la mente dai deliri di onnipotenza. Il resto è solo un fastidioso corollario._

“Se per te va bene, potremmo affrontarci domani mattina” propone, anche se non si sente affatto sicura.

“No. Non mi va bene. Non sei ancora guarita.”

_E allora?_

“Meglio per te, no?” In qualche modo, se la caverà. Sta agendo a fin di bene. La Forza sarà con lei.

“Se ti sconfiggo, la smetterai con le tue idee assurde?” Ben si alza e la guarda in tralice.

“Assurde?” gli chiede. Le sembra di sprofondare. Lui, davvero, non riesce a capire. “Perché ti ho chiesto di fare la cosa giusta? I miei compagni stanno combattendo contro quella orribile e spietata organizzazione composta da assassini e fanatici che sta schiacciando la galassia. Questo è un dato di fatto. Perché non riesci a capirlo? Si sono presi anche te, nel tuo momento peggiore. Perché non puoi fare un passo indietro?”

“Un passo indietro verso dove, Rey?” I pugni di Ben si stringono. È un pessimo segno. “Non mi è mai importato nulla del pensiero politico dietro il Primo Ordine. L’ho usato come cornice, ma è stato solo un mezzo. I tuoi compagni… Dovresti tornare da loro e combattere come l’eroina che credi di essere, invece di…” Respira profondamente e in un attimo sembra di nuovo calmo. “Giusto. Sbagliato. La tua padronanza degli aggettivi è talmente limitata…”

“Scusa. Non ho avuto precettori” sputa fuori Rey provando di nuovo l’impulso di picchiarlo. “Non ho studiato abbastanza. Tutto quello che so l’ho imparato da sola. Ma so distinguere cosa è _giusto _e cosa non lo è.”

“La Resistenza.” Ben sorride sarcasticamente. Possibile che provi ancora tanto rancore? “Il giocattolo di mia madre quando ha perso la faccia in senato e ha dovuto inventarsi un nuovo modo per rimanere in prima linea.”

“Ti rendi conto di quanto puoi essere crudele?” Finisce sempre per disprezzarlo, per un motivo o per l’altro. Non c’è via d’uscita.

“E tu ti rendi conto di quanto sei ingenua? Che cosa immagini che accadrà, Rey?” Lo sta stancando. Lo percepisce chiaramente. Non possono andare avanti così ancora a lungo. “Arriverai dai tuoi compagni dopo la resa del Primo Ordine trascinandomi in manette? Io non sono il tuo dannato trofeo.”

Quelle parole le fanno l’effetto di un pugno. Pensa davvero che lei potrebbe fare una cosa simile? _Tu l’hai fatto. Mi hai portata da Snoke in manette. Ma io non sono come te. E non voglio diventarlo. Devo impedirmi di diventarlo. _Si sente di nuovo bloccata. Tra loro è calata di nuovo quell’invisibile barriera.

“Io non v_oglio tornare_ da loro. È questo che non capisci. Mi mancano. Ma non voglio tornare da loro.” Si è umiliata abbastanza. Ha voglia di nascondersi. Ma ormai è in ballo e non può più tirarsi indietro. “Non posso neppure pensare di lasciarti da solo.”

“Una volta l’hai fatto senza rimpianti…”

“Senza rimpianti?” Da quando la sua voce è così stridula? Si sforza di controllarsi. Non vuole comportarsi come una bambina isterica. “Tu non hai neppure idea di cosa ho passato. Ma ti sei mai reso conto di come mi sono sentita quando mi hai buttata via per ottenere il tuo impero?”

“Io ti ho offerto tutto. Tutto quanto. Non l’avrei fatto per nessun altro. Ma non era _giusto_, per te.” Non ha alzato la voce. Continua a sembrare esausto. Qualunque altra parola potranno dirsi, non porterà a nulla. “E continuo a offrirti ogni cosa, anche ora. Possedere il cuore della Forza vuol dire poter scegliere. Definitivamente. Non essere più controllato. Non avere più padroni. E sapere. Sapere finalmente se la mia esistenza ha uno scopo, capirne il senso, capire… perché è toccato a me.”

“Conoscere, capire…” Sarebbe bellissimo, se solo fosse vero. Ma c’è dell’altro. “Distruggere e uccidere. Cancellare, rinnegare. I tuoi pensieri sono contorti! Ti rendono puerile ed egoista. Sei un egoista. Solo questo.”

“Perché con te finisce sempre in una guerra, maledizione?” sibila Ben tra i denti.

Una montagna di pelo e zanne piomba tra di loro. Chewbacca si è lasciato cadere dall’alto dei rami e adesso le fa da scudo. Sta ringhiando verso Ben, deciso a proteggerla.

“Va…” Rey scopre di avere la gola secca. “Va tutto bene, Chewie. Stavamo solo discutendo.”

“Mettila così, Rey.” Ben non è arretrato di un passo. La presenza del wookiee infuriato non lo ha turbato minimamente. “Non alzerò un dito per la Resistenza. Mai. Anche se decidessi di lasciar perdere tutto e di ritirarmi a fare il bibliotecario su Chandrila, non farò mai nulla per loro.”

“Abbiamo un patto…” Deve ricordarglielo. Deve ribadirgli cosa c’è in ballo se lei riuscirà a sconfiggerlo. Si siede di nuovo. È una situazione orribile. È innamorata di.. un pazzo? È _davvero _innamorata di lui?

_Sì, lo sono. Ma lui non è pazzo. È solo un uomo che non riesce davvero a guarire se stesso. Ogni volta che sembra che Ben Solo sia finalmente tornato in sé lui dimostra ancora di essere Kylo Ren._

Lui resta zitto. Poi la guarda di nuovo. Sta per dire qualcosa ma poi tace. E per lei è un sollievo.

“Sono stanca di starmene qui. Non è quello che immaginavo quando hai detto che saremmo venuti su Naboo.” Porterà a termine almeno quel compito. È ancora presto. Può raggiungere la capitale prima di mezzogiorno. “C’è una cosa che devo fare a Theed. Ho una promessa da mantenere.”

“Non puoi andare in città. C’è una taglia sulla nostra testa” le ricorda lui.

“Non ho intenzione di nascondermi come un topolino spaventato.” E poi non ha forse sempre immaginato Naboo come un luogo da sogno? Nei sogni non c’è posto per i cacciatori di taglie.

“Credevo che fossi interessata a questo posto solo perché hai frugato nel mio scrigno dei segreti.” Lui sembra essersi calmato. Forse avranno un po’ di tregua.

“Egocentrico. Ho promesso al generale Organa di portare una ciocca dei suoi capelli sulla tomba di sua madre, alla fine della guerra” gli spiega, tentando di cogliere il minimo cambiamento nella sua espressione.

Aveva promesso a Leia di andarci con Ben. Era certa di riuscire a salvarlo. L’ologramna che ha trovato le ha fatto credere che fosse una buona idea farlo subito.

“Vuoi arrivare a Theed a piedi? Sei sicura di non perderti?” le chiede lui restando impassibile.

“Me la caverò. Il problema è che …” Rey esita. È una tale sciocchezza... “Non ho idea di come trovare la tomba della madre del generale Organa. Non ho idea di chi fosse.”

Ben ride e ascoltarlo è una sensazione bellissima. “Sei incredibile.”

“Non era un complimento, vero?”

“Ti accompagno io.” Lo dice senza esitazione e Rey si sente sollevata.

_Lei lo portava qui da bambino. Deve avere ancora dei parenti da queste parti._

Deve salire sul Falcon. Deve prendere la ciocca di capelli di Leia… “Ben. ” Si ferma a metà della passerella. “Lei ha lasciato un messaggio per te. Vuoi…”

“No.”

“Io credo che…”

“Non insistere, Rey.”

Lei annuisce. Non finirà così. Stanno andando a Theed. Insieme. Ha di nuovo vinto lei e lui non se ne rende neppure conto. Si avvia di nuovo tentando di ricordare dove ha messo la sua borsa.

“Avresti odiato Ben Solo, Rey.” La sua voce la blocca prima che entri nel Falcon. “Ti saresti annoiata a morte con lui. Ti sei costruita un’immagine mentale di lui che non è reale.”

“Non credo proprio” gli risponde. “Sei tu che ti sforzi di odiare quello che sei davvero.”

“Quello che pensi che sia non ti piacerebbe…”

Lei si volta e gli sorride. “Dimostramelo.” Poi lo lascia da solo coi i suoi pensieri confusi e con un wookiee di cattivo umore.

Gli occhi di Rey vedono solo lo splendore delle costruzioni antiche dalle linee morbide e vivaci, si posano sui canali, le fontane e i corsi d’acqua che sfociano tutti nelle grandi cascate che precipitano a valle. Rey non vede altro che la gloriosa e magnifica Theed e i suoi tesori architettonici e naturali.

Il suo viso incantato è un regalo che Kylo Ren concede a se stesso. Ma lui non subisce il fascino della capitale di Naboo. Conosce troppo bene quel luogo per non notare i dettagli, le tracce della rovina lasciata dietro di sé dall’Operazione Cenere. Il pianeta ha rischiato il definivo annientamento e ancora restano le tracce dello scampato pericolo negli edifici ricostruiti il cui materiale differisce da quello dei palazzi antichi.

_È incredibile quante volte l’impero abbia fallito._

Osserva il volto di Rey sotto il cappuccio del mantello; gli occhi sgranati e il sorriso estatico lo fanno quasi pentire di averla accompagnata. È difficile smettere di fissarla quando è in quello stato. Ma non può permettersi di lasciarla sola. Una come lei, a Theed, non passa facilmente inosservata, e non vuole che si cacci in qualche guaio. È ricercata. E anche lui. Non crede che i cacciatori di taglie arriveranno fin là, ma è meglio non correre rischi inutili.

_Non finché ogni traccia della mia l'identità sarà sparita da ogni archivio esistente._

Snoke ha voluto estirpare qualunque riferimento esistente a Ben Solo quando lo ha preso al suo fianco. Ma Hux sa, e non deve aver avuto problemi a fornire la sua immagine olografica ai suoi sicari. I suoi droidi ci metteranno ancora qualche giorno a ripulire ogni sistema e ogni archivio da quelle informazioni. Ma, per il momento, deve restare vigile.

Quanto a Rey…

_Che stia un po’ sulle spine. Provvederò a far sparire la sua taglia quando lei la smetterà di parlarmi della Resistenza._

“Mi dispiace per prima…” le dice. Detesta litigare con lei, eppure sembra che entrambi non possano farne a meno. Neppure in quel luogo scelto per fare da cornice ad un momento di pace.

Lei si aggrappa al suo braccio. Ogni volta riscopre quanto gli piaccia averla vicino. Ogni volta deve ripetersi che, in un modo o nell’altro, lei scomparirà dalla sua vita. “Non importa” risponde.

Lui sa che non è così. Le importa eccome. Lei spera. Lei ci crede. Illusa. _Ben Solo… Perché lo rimpiangi? Non sei più una bambina. E io non sono più quella persona che si illudeva di poterti proteggere. _Porge una moneta a un fioraio ambulante e offre a Rey un fiore di Milla, rosso e profumatissimo.

“Dovresti smetterla, Ben.” Rey annusa il fiore con espressione estasiata, poi se lo posiziona fra i capelli intrecciati, dopo essersi tirata giù il cappuccio del mantello. “Perché riesci ad essere così dolce e il momento dopo ti trasformi in una carogna? Mi fai diventare matta.” Rey continua a fissarlo negli occhi, come se non volesse lasciargli via d’uscita. “Ormai credevo di sapere tutto di te. E invece ci sono nodi che non riesco a sciogliere. Tu mi completi e mi terrorizzi. È stato così fin dall’inizio. E devo capire perché.”

_È bello avere la conferma che abbiamo in comune solo le cose peggiori._

Kylo Ren ripensa all’aura mistica che si muove sempre con lei e che ha percepito fin dal loro incontro su Takodana, alle sensazioni condivise, a quel magnetismo emanato dalla sconosciuta che aveva solo intravisto in sogno. Sa che per lei è lo stesso. E deve avere un significato.

“Snoke ha mentito, vero? Non è mai stato lui a legarci” afferma Rey come se gli avesse di nuovo letto nella mente. Lui sa che non è così. I loro pensieri si muovono in direzioni opposte ma, quando finiscono per incontrarsi, si fondono in una sola essenza.

Lui annuisce. “Credo che lui sia stato solo…”

“… uno strumento?” chiede Rey.

“Un interruttore” la corregge. Snoke ha attivato qualcosa di latente. Forse lui conosceva il significato del loro legame. Ma non lo avrebbe mai rivelato.

“E gli è stato fatale” afferma Rey con un sorriso che non nasconde una traccia di crudele soddisfazione.

Kylo Ren è sollevato dal fatto che siano arrivati a destinazione. Vedere delle ombre in Rey lo inquieta e riaccende in lui la malsana smania di accentuarle. Non può seguire il proprio istinto. Deve proteggerla dal buio.

_E qui è tutto così luminoso…_

Il mausoleo della regina Amidala sembra quasi un tempio votato al trionfo della primavera. L’ampio colonnato bianco svetta verso il soffitto dipinto di azzurro e conduce fino alla sala commemorativa dove la memoria della sovrana e senatrice è custodita. Aristocratici in abiti preziosi e persone comuni si confondono nel viavai mentre depongono fiori e omaggi ai piedi delle figure olografiche, delle vetrate variopinte e dei dipinti che immortalano in eterno la bellezza di Padme Naberrie Amidala.

Rey osserva ogni cosa con il viso teso, come se qualcosa l’avesse sconvolta.

“Questo è il mausoleo che stavi cercando. Come puoi vedere, mia nonna è ancora molto amata dalla sua gente. Contrariamente alle tradizioni di Naboo, lei non è stata cremata, né tumulata nel sacrario con gli altri sovrani.”

“Ma, lei…” Rey intreccia le dita alle sue. Nonostante i guanti, Kylo Ren riesce a sentire che la sua mano è gelida. “Lei è la donna che ho sognato.”

Kylo Ren non indaga oltre. Sembra che i suoi parenti amino affollarsi nei sogni e nelle visioni di Rey. Perfino quelli come Padme Amidala, che non erano sensibili alla Forza.

_O forse lei lo era, e io non lo so. Forse è un altro tassello mancante. E non importa. Li ho ripudiati. È stata una scelta consapevole. E adesso…_

Non può soffermarsi sul fatto che non è mai stato così immerso nei ricordi e nella consapevolezza della propria stirpe come da quando Rey è venuta a cercarlo. Se prima c’era solo rancore e il disperato bisogno di tagliare ogni ponte rimasto in piedi, adesso è subentrata una sensazione diversa, simile alla nostalgia.

_La mente inganna. I ricordi ingannano. Se fossero qui, continuerebbero a ferirmi._

Rey toglie dalla borsa una ciocca di lunghissimi capelli grigi intrecciati. Di Leia Organa non resta altro. Kylo Ren distoglie gli occhi. Non ha potuto impedire a se stesso di sentirsi straziato quando ha percepito la morte di sua madre. Ma non è mai stata tangibile come in quel momento. Rey si china per deporre quell’omaggio accanto ai fiori ai piedi di una colonna con la stessa espressione piena di rispetto che aveva sulla tomba di Shmi Skywalker .

“Aspetta.” Kylo Ren la ferma. Così non va affatto bene.

“_Certo che non va bene.” _La voce di Luke si insinua nella sua testa dopo giorni di pace. _“Vuoi annientare il passato. E conservi la maschera di tuo nonno come una reliquia. Custodisci le ceneri dei nemici che hai ucciso come un talismano. E adesso… cosa stai per fare adesso? Ben della stirpe dei Naberrie… Come me e come tua madre…”_

“_Sparisci…”_

Prende per mano Rey e la conduce in fondo al colonnato, dove un enorme portale ricoperto di chromium lucente custodisce le spoglie di Padme Amidala.

“Era sua figlia. E ti ha chiesto di omaggiare la sua tomba. Andiamo fino in fondo.”

L’ennesima pazzia. L’ennesimo passo indietro. Ma non importa. Si è detto e ripetuto che qualunque cosa avverrà durante quel viaggio, rappresenterà solo una parentesi senza conseguenze. Se Rey vuole Ben Solo, allora la sua presenza, il suo ritorno dal regno dei morti, sarà l’ultimo regalo che potrà concederle. Poi seppellirà entrambi.

Non è solo il chromium a proteggere quel luogo da intrusioni. Kylo Ren si sfila il guanto destro e passa la mano sul lettore della serratura a scansione. La porta si apre senza un suono, come se fosse leggera come una piuma.

“Solo i suoi familiari possono avere accesso alla camera interna” spiega a Rey. “Restami vicina.”

All’improvviso lei sembra aver dimenticato tutto per concentrare la propria attenzione solo sulla serratura. “Fantastico. Ha letto il tuo codice genetico. Non avevo mai visto una cosa simile.”

“Eppure è un sistema di sicurezza diffuso. Vieni.” La incoraggia ad entrare. Non possono restare in quella tomba per tutta la mattina. Il profumo dei fiori e delle essenze che bruciano rischiarando la tomba di una luce bluastra cominciano a fargli venire la nausea.

Paradossalmente, la camera interna è più luminosa dell’intero edificio. Una vetrata colorata amplifica la luce del sole rovesciandosi sul sarcofago al centro della stanza, custodito da due colonne sottili sormontate da fiori di Milla scarlatti. Quel luogo viene visitato spesso. È curato e non c’è traccia di polvere.

Rey si avvicina cautamente, come se temesse di disturbare, poi bacia la ciocca di capelli grigi e la depone delicatamente sul sarcofago.

_Il mio angolo felice. _Non contano più il profumo eccessivo e i fumi dolciastri e nauseanti. Sarebbe bello potersi fermare lì, sotto quella vetrata dalla quale l’immagine stilizzata di sua nonna li osserva. Ma quello è un frammento rubato alla vita. Non ce ne saranno altri. Il suo sguardo scivola su Rey, osservando e archiviando ogni dettaglio della sua figura, dai capelli legati, al viso da bambina, fino alle scarpe rovinate e pesanti.

_Perché dovrei volere qualcosa che non sia lei?_

Eppure non può fermarsi. Non più. Non c’è via d’uscita, a meno che non ne crei una.

La porta si apre di nuovo. La mano di Kylo Ren scivola istintivamente alla spada fissata alla cintura, ma si tratta solo di una dama vestita di giallo accompagnata da due ancelle con le braccia cariche di fiori.

“E voi come siete entrati?” chiede la donna. Rughe profonde le solcano il viso incorniciato da ciocche bionde striate di bianco ed intrecciate in modo complesso sotto l’imponente copricapo. Poi i suoi occhi si illuminano. “Ben… Tu sei Ben, vero? Ben Organa.”

“Solo” la corregge Rey. Kylo Ren vorrebbe farle notare che non è proprio il momento per specificare certi dettagli.

Vorrebbe sapere come ha fatto a riconoscerlo. Non si incontrano da quando lui era solo un bambino.

“Come stai, Pooja?” chiede accennando un inchino.

La senatrice Pooja Naberrie. La cugina di primo grado di sua madre. La prima ad accogliere Leia Organa nella famiglia Naberrie. Vederla è come ricevere una pugnalata al petto.

“Quanto sei cresciuto… Fatti guardare.” La donna emette dei versi squillanti pieni di entusiasmo mentre parla, come se fosse estremamente felice.

_Succede, dopo quasi vent’anni_, vorrebbe risponderle Kylo Ren. Quello è uno dei motivi per cui avrebbe preferito evitare Naboo per il resto dei suoi giorni. Non ha bisogno della cortesia stucchevole dei suoi parenti. E non ha nessuna voglia di fingere che la cosa gli piaccia.

Le ancelle, silenziose e aggraziate, sistemano i fiori intorno al sarcofago, ignorando ciò che accade nella stanza. Quel posto è diventato improvvisamente troppo affollato.

“Questa è una sorpresa.” Pooja sembra non riuscire a fare a meno di fissare la sua faccia. A occhi tanto delicati, la cicatrice che gli deturpa il viso deve apparire mostruosa. “Avremmo voluto raggiungerti quando abbiamo saputo della tua povera mamma. Ma eri irrintracciabile.”

Kylo Ren si chiede come abbia saputo di Leia. La risposta, in realtà, è molto semplice. Quella dama così elegante e compita è in contatto con la Resistenza. La cosa non lo sorprende.

_Vedrò di tenerlo a mente, quando verrà il momento di tirare le somme._

“Mia madre sarà così felice di vederti…” continua la donna senza lasciargli neppure un istante per ribattere.

L’idea di incontrare zia Sola gli fa venire i brividi. Pensava fosse morta da un pezzo. Invece la sorella maggiore di Padme Amidala è ancora a capo della famiglia, a quanto sembra.

“Veramente… non possiamo fermarci a lungo. Portale i miei saluti.” Devono andarsene, e in fretta. Non che lo preoccupi l’idea che qualcuno possa porgli domande spinose. Ma, da bambino, Sola Naberrie lo metteva tremendamente in soggezione e non ha alcuna voglia di incontrarla.

“Non se ne parla” protesta Pooja. “Tu e la tua amica siete ufficialmente invitati a pranzo. Non accetto rifiuti. Ci stiamo preparando al suo compleanno. Vi vorrà come ospiti finché i festeggiamenti non saranno finiti.”

_Avrei dovuto portare la Finalizer e bombardare il pianeta…_

È il sorriso incoraggiante di Rey a spezzare le sue resistenze. “Dai, sarà bello. Ti prego, Ben.”

“_Ti prego, Ben.” _Sta diventando troppo furba. E lui finisce sempre per cascarci. I suoi occhi brillano e non riescono a staccarsi da Pooja. Deve apparirle come una creatura incantata.

“Ha ragione lei.” Pooja le sorride incoraggiante. “Sarà bello. Il tuo nome, cara?”

“Rey.”

La donna resta in attesa, poi capisce che a quella sillaba non seguirà alcun cognome importante e si rivolge di nuovo a lui.

“Non puoi evitarlo, Ben. Domani compirà ottantacinque anni. Come tutti gli anni, dirà che sarà il suo ultimo compleanno…” Pooja si guarda intorno, poi rivolge un cenno alle due ancelle. “Non parliamone qui.” Si accosta al sarcofago e accarezza la pietra, poi solleva lo sguardo verso la vetrata.

Quando si volta, il suo viso è serio. Padme era pur sempre sua zia. Ben si chiede se la ricordi bene. Era solo una bambina quando è morta.

“Usciamo, ragazzi, per favore.” La donna si avvia verso la porta seguita dalle sue accompagnatrici. Kylo Ren stringe di nuovo la mano di Rey. Non lo aveva previsto, ma avrà bisogno del suo supporto.

“Non era il caso di parlare di feste in sua presenza” prosegue Pooja dopo averli condotti in un locale dall’altro lato della strada e averli spronati ad accomodarsi a uno dei tavoli protetti da un gazebo fra i quali si muovono droidi indaffarati. “Ma, come ti stavo spiegando, domani mia madre festeggerà il suo compleanno alla tenuta sul lago. Quali che siano i tuoi impegni, sarebbe bello se ci fossi, Ben. La faresti felice. Inoltre …” La donna esita un istante, mentre un droide arriva con tre bicchieri colmi di un liquido fresco e verde. “Sarebbe una buona cosa per la memoria di tua madre.”

Rey sembra distratta. Sta seguendo con lo sguardo le due ancelle che si allontanano lungo il viale. Meglio così . Non vuole che venga stordita da quelle chiacchiere inutili.

“Abbiamo lottato perché la sua reputazione non venisse infangata, quando tutto è andato in pezzi” continua Pooja. “E nessuno può permettersi di pronunciare il suo nome con disprezzo. Le colpe di Vader non erano le sue.” Kylo Ren si rende conto che vorrebbe dire altro. Sospira, poi trova il coraggio di farlo. “Presentarti pubblicamente sarebbe un atto di fierezza.”

Il nome di Vader sembra aver ridestato l’attenzione di Rey, anche se continua a stare zitta. È chiaramente intimorita dalla presenza di Pooja. Probabilmente pensa che le cose stiano prendendo una piega inaspettata.

_Hai visto, Rey? Puoi fingere che non sia così, ma Kylo Ren e la stirpe di Vader riemergono sempre, trasformando i tuoi sogni in incubi._

Rey sorseggia la sua bibita, poi lo guarda, come per dirgli che le frasi che ha appena ascoltato non hanno la minima importanza.

_Hai ragione…_

Dopo tutto, quello è un momento isolato dal resto. E domani si dissolverà, lasciandogli solo momenti piacevoli imprigionati nella memoria.

“Verremo più tardi, se per te non è un problema.” Ben Solo sapeva essere molto educato e cordiale, se proprio sua madre lo riteneva necessario. Preferiva gli hangar e i ponti di lancio, il linguaggio dei meccanici e dei piloti, ma ricordava benissimo di essere l’erede di Bail Organa e che lui doveva essere il suo modello nelle occasioni appropriate. Quello era il momento di togliere un po’ di muffa alla sua identità precedente. “Abbiamo questioni da sbrigare in giornata.”

“E quelle questioni hanno a che fare con le spade che portate alla cintura?” Pooja ammicca con un sorriso scaltro. Probabilmente crede di aver capito ogni cosa. “Jedi. Da bambina ero innamorata persa del bell’Anakin. Quello è il ricordo che voglio avere di lui.” La dama in giallo rivolge un’occhiata a Rey. “Sei molto silenziosa, cara.”

_Lasciala in pace._

“Chiedo scusa.” Rey abbassa gli occhi. Non dovrebbe. Non dovrebbe farlo mai.

“E per cosa? Sei molto graziosa, sai? E sei una Jedi…” Pooja ridacchia in modo lezioso. _Sta fingendo. C’è qualcosa di posticcio nel suo comportamento. Siamo sotto esame. _“Affascinante. Dovrete raccontarci molte cose. Naboo è un posto fin troppo tranquillo. Perfino il Primo Ordine tende ad ignorarci.”

_Illusa._

Naboo non ha alcuna importanza strategica. Eppure era uno dei bersagli possibili per la Starkiller. Hosnian Prime è risultato più conveniente, ma Snoke mormorava che il pianeta d’origine dell’Imperatore sarebbe stato il fiore all’occhiello del Primo Ordine, una volta sterminata la Resistenza e cancellata ogni traccia del Senato. E diceva anche qualcos’altro.

“_Appenderemo il cadavere di Leia Organa alle mura del palazzo reale…”_

Ogni sua parola era uno strumento per metterlo alla prova, per sondare le sue reazioni, per vederlo vacillare.

_E io gliel’ho permesso._

“Dobbiamo andare, ora…” Ben Solo si alza. Kylo Ren deve restare in quell’angolo della sua mente in cui l’ha confinato, almeno per un po’.

“Oh, certamente, caro.” Pooja non sembra offesa per quel congedo così brusco. “Non voglio trattenervi. Riuscirai a ritrovare la via di casa, vero? Serviamo il tè alla sei in punto.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Ricordo benissimo dov’è .” Ben bacia la mano che la donna gli porge mentre Rey accenna un inchino.

_Chissà dove ha imparato..._

“Grazie di tutto, signora.” Così garbata e composta non sembra neppure lei. Ben è certo che si sentirà sollevata quando saranno di nuovo soli.

“È stato un piacere conoscerti, cara” le dice Pooja. “Vi aspetto più tardi.”

_Può bastare._

Ben trascina Rey lungo il viale, obbligandola a tenere il suo passo.

“Posso respirare, adesso?” gli chiede.

“Ti ha messa in soggezione, vero? E aspetta di conoscere sua madre.” Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, ma l’idea di Sola terrorizza anche lui. Il bambino che era si sta risvegliando prepotentemente.

“Non ho ben capito qual è il vostro grado di parentela” chiede Rey.

“È la cugina di mia madre. Sua madre è la sorella maggiore di mia nonna.” Ben trattiene a stento un sospiro. “È complicato ma non scamperai a un’attenta analisi dell’albero genealogico, stai tranquilla.”

Rey esita un istante, poi lo costringe a fermarsi. “E il vero motivo per cui non volevi venire su Naboo erano i tuoi parenti?” Lo dice sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi sono cupi.

“In parte.” Non può mentirle. Ha paura dei ricordi, dei legami, e di tutto quello che ha tentato di lasciarsi alle spalle.

“Temi che scoprano chi sei stato in questi anni.” Lo sguardo di Rey lo inchioda. Eppure non può avere ragione. Kylo Ren non è la somma delle sue colpe né qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Kylo Ren è l’uomo che era destinato a diventare fin dalla sua nascita.

“Temo la conversazione di zia Sola” decide di mentirle. “Quanto al resto, con una taglia sulla testa, è più che probabile che, prima o poi, qualcuno si chieda perché Kylo Ren e il figlio del generale Organa abbiano la stessa faccia.” Ha analizzato la questione a fondo. È molto più probabile che Hux abbia pagato dei sicari, mandandoli sulle sue tracce con ordini specifici, piuttosto che farlo inserire nell’elenco dei ricercati. Rendere pubblico un conflitto interno al Primo Ordine non porterebbe a nulla di buono.

“A questo si può rimediare violando gli archivi del Primo Ordine. Ma non voglio guastarmi la giornata pensandoci adesso ” asserisce Rey. Ben la fissa perplesso. È esattamente ciò che stanno facendo i suoi droidi sulla Finalizer. Forse lei ha intuito le sue mosse. Ma non sembra importarle.

_Certo. Le priorità sono altre, vero Rey?_

La sua situazione è diversa. La sua taglia è appannaggio di chiunque porti la sua testa ai capi del Primo Ordine. Lei, ufficialmente, è l’assassina di Snoke. E lui, ora, si sente in colpa per avere deciso di non ripulire anche i suoi file. Deve essere qualcosa nell’aria di Theed…

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una famiglia come la tua. Io…” insiste lei. Il suo punto debole non cambierà mai.

_Sei sempre stata sola. Abbandonata a te stessa._

Agisce d’istinto mente si ferma e la abbraccia. Lei resta rigida per un istante, poi accetta il suo gesto. La solitudine ha molte forme. Vorrebbe dirle che un giorno avrà una famiglia tutta sua. Lontano da tutto. Quando la guerra sarà finita e lei sarà una dei tanti sopravvissuti a cercare un angolo di pace. _Troverai qualcuno degno di te, Rey. Qualcuno che non abbia ombre nell’anima. E ti dimenticherai di tutto questo. E allora, forse capirai perché le tracce di questo orribile passato che ci pesa addosso da secoli devono scomparire. Sarai felice, Rey._

Invece resta in silenzio_. _Dirlo ad alta voce equivarrebbe ad iniziare a perderla. Sono in una bolla d’aria. Non importa se è una menzogna. Non vuole lasciar filtrare la realtà in quell’angolo incantato.

“Perché ho l’impressione che questo sia solo un lungo addio?” La voce di Rey sa essere estremamente ferma e adulta, quando i suoi pensieri si fanno inquieti. “Che cosa vuoi fare, Ben?”

“Sono felice che tu ti senta meglio.” Sta guarendo. L’oscurità è lontana. Non conta niente altro.

“Non vuoi rispondermi?”

_No._

Duelli, battaglie. Fronti opposti. Per il momento non ha importanza. “Non pensarci. Adesso andiamo in un bel posto. E per un po’ faremo finta che sia tutto vero.”

Le sue labbra le sfiorano in collo. Il fremito che ottiene gli dice che per lei è qualcosa di nuovo. Ma Rey non si ritrae. Appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla come se volesse dormire, lì, su uno dei viali più antichi di Theed.

_Come posso evitare di farti del male se sono quello che sono?_

È una recita. Un inganno. Lui sta interpretando Ben Solo per lei, tentando di dimostrarle quanto fosse pateticamente sbagliato. Peccato che lei non riesca a cogliere alcuna differenza rispetto all’uomo che conosce e che amava nascondersi dietro una maschera nera. Lo lascerà fare. Forse sarà lui ad imparare un’importante lezione.

_Tu sei Ben. Non hai mai smesso di esserlo._

L’edificio alla fine della strada è elegante e antico e si eleva su sette piani. La tecnologia di Naboo si amalgama perfettamente con le vecchie strutture, fondendosi in un’armonia funzionale ed estetica. Persa nell’ammirazione delle architetture Rey impiega un attimo di troppo a capire di che genere di luogo si tratti. Dalle porte scorrevoli entrano ed escono figure piene di pacchi mentre, dalle immense vetrate, dei magnifici abiti le riempiono gli occhi. Rey si blocca sentendo la gola secca e arida.

“Aspetta un attimo. Che intenzioni hai?” Il sospetto che ha iniziato a morderla sta diventando una certezza e la cosa non le piace affatto.

“Tirarti a lucido” risponde lui con la massima tranquillità. “Grazie a te, siamo invitati a prendere il tè dai Naberrie nonché alla festa di compleanno della matriarca di una delle casate più prestigiose di Naboo. E anch’io ho bisogno di vestiti adeguati.” Ben la fissa con un sorrisetto sarcastico. “Ti faccio presente che, se dipendesse da me, non saremmo qui. E non avevi deciso di non temere più nulla?”

Sì, lo aveva deciso. Ma la realtà è diversa. Ha paura di tutto. Del richiamo del Lato Oscuro. Di essere ormai diventata inutile per i suoi compagni. Dei sentimenti che prova per lui e che non riesce a domare. E anche di quelle stoffe preziose e variopinte. “Io non ho mai messo una gonna in vita mia. Non farmelo fare.”

“Non sei obbligata a fare nulla.” Lui mente. È palese. La sta incastrando per bene in una trappola micidiale. “Entri, dai un’occhiata e, se vedi qualcosa che ti piace, lo provi.”

“Perfetto. Non mi piace niente. Andiamo via” conclude Rey tentando di trascinarlo per un braccio. È stata una pessima idea. Ma la cugina di Leia era così bella e luminosa… Avrebbe voluto vedere Ben Solo in un contesto finalmente positivo, in cui Kylo Ren fosse costretto all’angolo. Non credeva che questo implicasse indossare _vestiti._

Ben non si muove di un passo. “Vigliacca.”

“Non ti permettere…” La donna che esce dall’edificio, seguita da due droidi, è un enorme fiore verde e oro che avanza lentamente sotto il peso della torreggiante cupola ricamata che le fa da cappello. Il volto dipinto di bianco e violetto la fa assomigliare ad una bambola. “Non posso vestirmi così. Sarei ridicola ” sussurra Rey all’orecchio di Ben.

“Troveremo qualcosa di più sobrio” la rassicura lui spingendola oltre la porta a scorrimento.

L’edificio, all’interno, si rivela ancora più spaventoso. Sono letteralmente circondati da bellissime fanciulle in velluto rosso dalle elaborate trecce nere, che si occupano di clienti ricoperte di seta e gioielli e che, al loro ingresso, si voltano a guardarli con espressioni perplesse e preoccupate.

_Credo che questo sia un buon momento per morire..._

Una delle ragazze, una deliziosa bambolina che non le arriva neppure alla spalla, si avvicina a loro, premurandosi di restare alla giusta distanza, come se temesse di sporcarsi. “Posso aiutarvi in qualche modo? Vi siete persi, ragazzi?” Il tono è di chi vuole togliersi dai piedi un problema il più in fretta possibile. Sul suo viso emerge, a tratti, un’espressione di disgusto malcelato. Non c’è nulla che non vada in Ben, nonostante sia vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, come suo solito. Ma lei non si era mai resa conto, prima di quel momento, di apparire ad occhi esterni come una specie di mendicante.

“Direi di sì.” Ben sorride in modo estremamente garbato. Per la prima volta, le sembra di veder emergere davvero, dalle sue sovrastrutture emotive, il figlio perduto di Leia Organa. “Sono il principe Ben Solo Organa di Alderaan e lei è la mia assistente. Per uno sfortunato caso, siamo stati depredati dei nostri beni e abbiamo finito per approdare a Theed senza abiti adeguati alle circostanze. Saremo ospiti di mia cugina, Pooja Naberrie, per un paio di giorni. Sono certo che saprete renderci adeguatamente presentabili.”

_Assistente?_

È delizioso sentirlo mentire con disinvoltura; non sembra neppure lui. Ben Solo recitava davvero così tanto in circostanze simili? Comunque qualcosa di vero c’è. Lui è il principe della perduta Alderaan e nelle sue vene scorre il sangue dei Naberrie, che gli piaccia o meno.

_Un principe senza problemi di denaro._

Rey osserva la ragazza prendere il disco crediti che Ben le porge e si chiede di nuovo se le sue finanze abbiano a che fare con la stirpe degli Organa o se, piuttosto, i suoi fondi non abbiano origine nel Primo Ordine. La Resistenza ha continuato a cercare finanziatori anche dopo la disfatta di Crait. Leia ha usato il suo intero patrimonio per rifornirli di armi. E suo figlio ora sta per comprarle _dei vestiti. _È un punto che, prima o poi, dovrà chiarire, in un modo o nell’altro.

La ragazza si allontana, poi, dopo un paio di minuti, torna sfoggiando un sorriso entusiasta sulle labbra dipinte di rosso. “Principe Organa. Seguitemi pure.”

Rey si chiede come sia riuscita a indagare così in fretta. Probabilmente avrà contattato Pooja Naberrie per dirle che un tizio alto e lugubre in compagnia di una stracciona si stava spacciando per suo cugino. Non che abbia importanza. Non quando intorno a lei ci sono solo abiti meravigliosi indossati da droidi sottili e flessuosi come steli. Quella è una delle esperienze più surreali della sua vita e non smetterà di pentirsi di aver lasciato la Finalizer finché non saranno fuori di lì.

Rey non ha mai visto nulla di simile. Non credeva che potessero esistere stoffe tanto leggere e morbide dai colori tanto brillanti.

La ragazza che li ha accompagnati viene raggiunta da quelle che sembrano le sue gemelle o almeno due cloni molto ben riusciti. Ben confabula con loro. Le sembra di cogliere un paio di frasi inquietanti. Ha chiesto davvero di ripulirla da capo a piedi? _Ti farò pagare anche questa, Kylo Ren._

La commessa le si avvicina mantenendo il suo sorriso incoraggiante. “Stai tranquilla, cara. Ti renderemo bellissima.”

_Io non sono tranquilla. Sono furiosa. E… incantata, maledizione._

Le sue mani non riescono a smettere di toccare l’impalpabile stoffa rosa dell’abito che ha davanti agli occhi.

“Ti piace?” le chiede Ben.

“Non posso metterlo. ” Solleva gli occhi verso di lui, cercando comprensione. Poi gli si accosta e sussurra “Ho le braccia piene di cicatrici.” Sarebbe uno spettacolo orrendo. È inutile illudersi. Lei è una mercante di rottami di Jakku. Ha richiesto espressamente di poter trascorrere del tempo con il figlio della Principessa Leia Organa. Voleva dimostrare qualcosa a lui. Invece sta imparando fin troppo su se stessa.

“Non preoccuparti” le risponde Ben. Forse ha scrutato nella sua mente o forse non ne ha più bisogno.

Le ragazze si agitano intorno a lei come farfalle. Parlano di trucco, capelli, trattamenti. Le sta venendo la nausea. _Ho commesso un errore. Non è una favola. È solo un’enorme mascherata senz’anima. _Si aggrappa alla mano di Ben, chiedendo silenziosamente aiuto.

La commessa fa tirare giù dai manichini abiti da giorno e da sera.

“Rey, devi solo rilassarti e fingere che sia un gioco.” Lui esita un istante, come se fosse indeciso se parlare o meno. “Tu non ti rendi conto di essere bella, vero?”

No. O, almeno, non ci ha mai pensato. Non ha importanza. La cosa più vicina a un complimento sul suo aspetto gliel’ha detta Unkar Plutt asserendo che sarebbe stato uno spreco lasciare nel deserto una con la sua faccia, prima di spedirla al bordello. Dopo lo sfortunato tentativo, con omicidio per legittima difesa annesso, neppure Unkar ha più fatto commenti sul suo viso.

_E ora Ben mi chiede di rilassarmi. E dice che sono bella._

“Non penserai di abbandonarmi.”

“Loro sapranno consigliarti meglio di me.” Quel sorriso stupido… Vorrebbe strapparglielo via dalla faccia.

_Non è quello che intendevo._

La sensazione che qualcosa di definitivo stia per accadere tra di loro si fa più intensa. Ha l’impressione che presto calerà il sipario su quella recita.

_Goditi ogni istante con lui, perché presto dovrai dirgli addio. Nel peggiore dei modi._

Non sa come, non sa perché, ma sa che Lindòrea è vicina. E d’improvviso comprende. Salvare la Forza. Salvare tutti loro. Avvolgere il mondo nella luce. Annientando per sempre l’oscurità.

_È rimasto poco tempo, Ben. E tu non vuoi tornare dal luogo in cui ti sei smarrito. Ma hai ancora una scelta? Rosa…_

Quella stoffa meravigliosa… Chiude gli occhi e si chiede come sia assomigliare a lei, alla splendida regina Amidala. Si chiede come si sentisse lei quando quel tessuto magico ricopriva la sua pelle.

“Ci vediamo fra un po’” si congeda Ben. “Non pensarci, Rey. Va tutto bene. Almeno finché siamo qui.”

_Almeno finché siamo qui…_

Lei annuisce. Vuole aggrapparsi a quei momenti. Fingere che dureranno per sempre. Allora lo lascia andare e concede a quelle estranee di occuparsi di lei. Si lascia avvolgere da stoffe e profumi. Si lascia truccare e acconciare i capelli. Sorride alle loro chiacchiere. Annuisce quando le spiegano che basterà collegare l’holodisco che le forniranno a qualunque droide da camera perché riesca a replicare ciò che stanno studiando per lei. Conferma quando le dicono quanto sia fortunata a poter partecipare alla festa per il compleanno di Sola Naberrie. La rassicurano dicendole che tutti i suoi acquisti verranno consegnati alla residenza cittadina. La accarezzano, ricoprendo la sua pelle di unguenti, facendola accogliere da vapori speziati, lasciando che lei venga cullata in una dimensione stordente.

Quando lascia l’edificio, le ombre si sono fatte lunghe.

Lui la attende all’ingresso. Non dice nulla ma Rey sente il suo cuore battere. Forse si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, ma per Rey è stato un sollievo scoprire che le donne di Naboo non disdegnano i pantaloni e non tutte vanno in giro vestite come tende colorate. Indossa un lungo capotto rosso estremamente comodo e i suoi capelli sono accuratamente raccolti. Ma il suo volto è truccato e lui non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra scarlatte. Rendersene conto le provoca un rimescolio allo stomaco. Si chiede che effetto potrebbe fare baciarlo con quella roba appiccicosa sulla bocca e si trattiene dal tentare. “Sembra che così io possa prendere il tè senza metterti in imbarazzo” gli dice sfiorando il fiore di Milla che lui le ha regalato appuntato sul bavero.

Lui le porge il braccio. Se ha qualche commento da fare, per il momento se lo tiene per sé.

…

Ben Solo si sforza di non accenderre di nuovo il comlink per guardare di nuovo il messaggio che Han gli ha inoltrato.

“_È arrivato al Falcon direttamente dalla Finalizer. Vuoi che te lo inoltri, maestro? O preferisci aspettare?”_

_Aspettare…_

Non ha tempo. Sono alle ultime battute di quella tragedia. L’immagine olografica del Cavaliere gli ha fornito delle nuove coordinate.

_Non questa volta._

Deciderà lui il terreno di scontro, stavolta. Non può più comportarsi come se fosse un gioco.

“Han, fra due giorni ripartiremo. Per il momento cerca di startene tranquillo. Io e Rey avremo da fare per un po’. La porto a una festa da ballo. Con un vero vestito da donna.”

Non sa perché glielo stia dicendo. Forse vuole solo alleggerire la tensione che prova. L’ultima sottomissione. Poi sarà pronto per l’ultimo passo.

_Rey… cosa devo farne di lei? Assecondarla e combattere di nuovo con lei? Anche se vincessi, lei troverà comunque una scappatoia. Voltarmi le spalle le viene naturale…_

“_Rey con un vero vestito? Che spasso. Ti prego, riprendila, in qualche modo. Devo vederla."_

L’idea di Rey in un contesto diverso rispetto a un hangar o a una sala per allenamenti gli è sembrata divertentissima. Se potesse vederla ora, mentre lo raggiunge all’uscita, il moccioso di Garel non riderebbe più.

Rey è fiera. Non riesce a trovare una definizione migliore. Avanza a passo spedito verso di lui con le falde del cappotto che le ondeggiano dietro e la lunga fila di bottoni accuratamente chiusi. Gli occhi bistrati di nero e le labbra scarlatte la rendono affascinante e minacciosa al tempo stesso. Un ricordo fuggevole gli attraversa i pensieri. Una visione o forse solo un desiderio. Lei che avanza al suo fianco sul ponte di uno Star Destroyer di classe Mega fra due ali di truppe d’assalto. Poi lei sorride e la sua aria da ragazzina ribelle riappare sotto il trucco.

_Nulla è ancora deciso. Ma non è necessario pensarci ora._

Le porge il braccio e non dice nulla. Se aprisse bocca rischierebbe di ritrovarsi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi supplicandola di portarlo ovunque lei voglia.

_Ridicolo._

Lei accetta quel silenzio, come se temesse che ogni parola possa rovinarle il trucco. Si lascia condurre fra i vicoli del quartiere vecchio, dove le case più antiche ospitano le casate fondatrici. Lei non perde la sua espressione stupita osservando i rampicanti fioriti che crescono sulle mura, le merlature e i torrioni in pietra.

La casa dei Naberrie è diversa da come la ricordava. Un’occhiata più attenta gli rivela che la facciata è stata collegata a quella dei due edifici laterali e l’intera struttura è stata ampliata. La scala che dal vicolo conduce all’ingresso è stretta, e decisamente più adatta alla taglia di un bambino.

Si fanno annunciare da un droide in livrea azzurra e Rey ridacchia mentre l’impettito androide si allontana.

“Un droide con la giacca? Dovremmo prenderne una per C-3PO.”

Ben Solo, come ha cominciato a pensare a se stesso da qualche ora a quella parte, vorrebbe risponderle che C-3PO è già sufficientemente pieno di sé, ma viene interrotto dall’arrivo di una Pooja particolarmente entusiasta. “Oh. Finalmente siete qui. Siete in ritardo di tre minuti. Sei incantevole, cara.”

Non lascia loro il tempo di replicare ma li conduce all’interno, fino a un salottino ricolmo di piante esotiche. Anche quella stanza la ricordava più grande. Dal grande lucernario, i raggi diurni illuminano un tavolo centrale al quale è seduta Sola Naberrie.

La sua faccia è un reticolo di rughe ma è composta, solenne e riccamente bardata in un abito di velluto blu mentre ordina a un droide identico a quello che li ha accolti di servire il tè. Poi le labbra rugose si distendono in un sorriso troppo perfetto per essere completamente naturale.

“Ben Organa Naberrie” gli dice usando dei cognomi che, a tutti gli effetti, non sono i suoi. E lui capisce come doveva sentirsi sua madre quando, per prenderla in giro, lui elencava la lunga sequela di stirpi della cui eredità era portatrice. “Vieni a darmi un bacio, ragazzo. Non farmi alzare. Non c’è un solo osso che non mi faccia male.”

Quando le si accosta e si china su di lei per baciarle una guancia sotto l’alta composizione di capelli bianchi, scopre che la donna profuma di zucchero, esattamente come ricordava. Ma sembra diventata ancora più minuta.

“Sei davvero così alto e attraente, ragazzo. Fatti guardare.” Sola Naberrie lo studia passando le dita ossute e fragili sulla sua giacca grigia, nuova di zecca. “Notevole. Si mormorava che ti fossi dato all’ascetismo insieme a quello svitato di tuo zio, mio nipote. Possibile che io non sia ancora riuscita a conoscerlo? Quando verrà a farmi visita? Ne ho sentite talmente tante su di lui. Perfino che sia morto affrontando da solo quei pazzi del Primo Ordine. Figurati. Nemmeno uno Skywalker può essere tanto folle.”

Ben Solo si allontana di un passo. Deve dirle che Luke è morto davvero? In quanti lo sanno? Pooja di sicuro ne è informata. La voce è corsa, ma nessuno ne ha le prove né sa come sia avvenuto. C’è anche chi mormora che, su Crait, Kylo Ren sia stato ingannato da un semplice ologramma.

Fortunatamente zia Sola si è distratta e ha rivolto la sua attenzione a Rey. “E tu, tesoro? Vieni, cara. Voglio conoscerti.”

Rey sorride e Ben avverte di nuovo il proprio autocontrollo vacillare. È bellissima, pacata e spontanea al tempo stesso. _Sei perfetta. Sei perfetta in ogni momento. _Sola le tende la mano e Rey gliela stringe delicatamente.

“Non dovrebbe passare tutto questo tempo senza avere notizie tra persone della stessa famiglia.” Il modo in cui la matriarca dei Naberrie stringe la mano della ragazza senza un passato è estremamente tenero. “Non vedevo Ben da quando era un bambino. Adesso quasi sfiora il soffitto. Siediti accanto a me, cara. Raccontami di te. Il tuo nome, da dove vieni, e perché solo ora vieni in visita ai Naberrie, col mio nipote incurante.”

_Perché solo ora? Perché l’ho abbandonata su Jakku. Perché tutto sarebbe stato diverso, se lei fosse stata con me, se non l’avessi dimenticata._

“Mi chiamo Rey. E sono solo… una ragazza di Jakku” le risponde sedendosi.

“Jakku? Chi avrebbe mai detto che da quel posto potesse nascere qualcosa di tanto grazioso?” riflette la donna, poi torna a guardarlo. “Come vi siete conosciuti, se posso chiederlo?”

_Semplice. L’ho fatta prigioniera e l’ho torturata per un po’…_

Ben Solo si siede a sua volta. “Abbiamo avuto lo stesso maestro” risponde tagliando corto. In fondo è vero. È stato Luke Skywalker a unirli.

“Jedi…” mormora l’anziana dama annuendo. “Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Non è da tutti andarsene in giro con due spade laser alla cintura.” Non lo dice con rancore. Sembra perfino divertita. “Ci togliamo subito il dente che fa male, Ben?”

“Come preferisci, zia Sola.” Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato e non lo teme. Con la coda dell’occhio, coglie la figura di Pooja che torna accompagnata da sua sorella Ryoo. Ben Solo non ha mai capito chi delle due fosse la maggiore. Si chiede se Ryoo gli porti ancora rancore per… quel piccolo incidente.

“Anakin mi piaceva. Mi piaceva moltissimo ” continua Sola ignorando l’arrivo delle sue figlie. “Quando ho scoperto che dietro la maschera di Vader c’era lui ci ho messo un po’ ad accettare la realtà dei fatti.” Si concede una pausa per sorseggiare il suo tè. “Credo che sia stata questa realtà a uccidere mia sorella. Ma non lo sapremo mai.” Un frutto candito sparisce fra le sue labbra “Ma, così come mi piace ricordare Anakin com’era una volta, allo stesso modo mai, neppure per un istante, ho pensato di colpevolizzare tua madre perché era sua figlia. La mia Padme lo amava e lui amava lei. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta dopo, qualunque cosa l’abbia fatto cambiare, non rende i loro figli meno innocenti. Non dimenticarlo mai, Ben.”

“Non credo che esistano veri innocenti a questo mondo.” Quella è un lezione che non può accettare. Il suo sangue è infetto, ma è una verità che né Sola Naberrie né nessun altro può comprendere.

“Hai ragione” interviene Pooja, mentre Ryoo continua a guardarlo con una vena di sospetto. “Ma Naboo ha preso le parti di Leia. Così come ha sempre difeso la memoria di zia Padme. Le voci contrarie possono solo sussurrare nell’ombra.”

Il silenzio inquieto che segue le sue parole viene di nuovo interrotto da Sola che porge un piattino a Rey. “Prendi una gelatina, cara. Non guastiamo l’appetito di questa ragazza con discorsi tristi.”

“Dubito che qualcosa possa guastare l’appetito di Rey.” La scavarifiuti tirata a lucido non ha praticamente aperto bocca. Ma Ben Solo comprende che non è imbarazzata, né a disagio. Sta studiando tutti loro come se fosse in cerca di una chiave di lettura in particolare.

“Ti piace Theed, cara?” le chiede Sola.

“È bellissima, signora.” Le labbra rosse di Rey si distendono in un sorriso. “Non ho mai visto un luogo così bello.”

Lo sguardo di Sola corre oltre la sua spalla. Nella sala traboccante di piante fanno il loro ingresso tre uomini e due donne seguiti da un nugolo di bambini chiassosi. Ben Solo ne riconosce solo uno. È il figlio maggiore di Ryoo. È un uomo adulto ora, ma la sua faccia è rimasta la stessa e gli provoca la stessa voglia di prenderlo a pugni che aveva allora. _E non mi ricordo neppure il suo nome… Tray? Qualcosa di simile._

“Quale onore ” li accoglie Sola e a Ben non sfugge il sarcasmo nella sua voce. “Siete venuti a vedere il nipote perduto?”

Era esattamente ciò che temeva. Ciò che segue è un bombardamento di domande, invadenza e dimostrazioni d’affetto poco genuine. Vorrebbe poter imitare i bambini che sgattaiolano in giardino per dedicarsi ai loro giochi. Il disagio cresce quando i loro occhi si posano su Rey. Dovrebbe imitarla e osservare tutto come uno spettatore esterno. Quindi risponde in modo neutro e lapidario quando gli vengono poste delle domande. Soprattutto quelle che riguardano l’Ordine dei Jedi.

“Ed è tutto sempre tanto segreto?” chiede una delle donne più giovani, la moglie del suo cugino con la faccia destinata a diventare un suo bersaglio il prima possibile. “Credevamo che vi foste estinti.”

“Lo saremo presto.” Detesta parlare di se stesso come di un Jedi. Non lo è mai stato. Luke non ha mai voluto che superasse la prova ultima.

“Oh, l’importante è che sia sparita quella ridicola regola sul celibato” commenta Sola con espressione estremamente seria. “Padme ha dovuto nascondere il suo matrimonio perfino a me. Il che mi fa ancora arrabbiare. Avrei potuto organizzarle una cerimonia magnifica. Invece ha dovuto fare tutto di nascosto. Io adoro organizzare matrimoni.” Poi indica Rey che sta vuotando con entusiasmo l’ennesima tazza di tè. “Quando voi due deciderete di sposarvi, dovrete farlo su Naboo. E mi occuperò io di tutto.”

Rey tossisce nervosamente e i suoi occhi iniziano a lacrimare. Ben trova la situazione spassosa. Ci vuole davvero poco per metterla a tappeto. _Respira, Rey. Non hai firmato nessun contratto vincolante._

“Non ti senti bene, cara? Assaggia uno di questi dolcetti, cara” insiste Sola. “A proposito, tesoro, voglio mostrarti la stanza che ho fatto preparare per te. Era la camera in cui dormiva Padme quando era a casa. Sai, è strano. Nessuno l’ha più occupata. Ma quando mia figlia mi ha detto che Ben era in compagnia di una bella ragazza, l’istinto mi ha detto che era il momento di riaprire quella porta.”

Sola sta diventando invadente, come tutti gli altri, del resto. Che tipo di risposta si aspetta da Rey? Per lei Padme Amidala è solo un nome. Le domande continuano a piovere su di loro. I Jedi esistono ancora? Luke è vivo? Deve andarsene prima che chiedano di suo nonno. È stato fin troppo conciliante. Non può tenere a bada l’aspetto più rabbioso di se stesso ancora a lungo.

“Zia, col tuo permesso, vorrei mostrare a Rey il giardino” chiede con garbo ma, al tempo stesso, con la fermezza di chi non ha affatto bisogno del consenso altrui.

“Fai pure, ragazzo” Sola annuisce comprensiva. “Capisco che queste attenzioni possano essere soffocanti per due ascetici Jedi.”

Lo ha detto con sarcasmo ma non importa. Rey sospira di sollievo quando la conduce alla balconata che dà sull’ampio prato curatissimo. I bambini giocano a rincorrersi a piedi nudi sull’erba. La stirpe dei Naberrie. Quel quarto di sangue portatore di saggezza e intelligenza. Cosa ne ha fatto di quel retaggio?

“Sono tutti molto gentili” commenta Rey.

“Sono curiosi e invadenti.” Le ha dato ciò che voleva? È felice, ora? Ha potuto osservare uno scampolo del suo passato. Può ritenersi soddisfatta?

“Ripetimi ancora chi sono.” Rey finge un brivido esagerato.

“Sola è la sorella di mia nonna. Pooja e Ryoo sono le sue figlie. Per quanto riguarda gli altri… credo di aver perso il filo anch’io. Ricordo solo che devo aver giocato con qualcuno di loro, da piccolo.” Deve dirle che si ricorda benissimo di Tray? E che lui è il motivo per cui Ryoo continua a guardarlo storto? Meglio di no. Guasterebbe l’atmosfera.

“Capisco. Posso chiederti un piccolo favore?” Ben annuisce incoraggiandola a parlare. “Potresti far venire C-3PO? E Lo-La, se possibile. Mi hanno dato un disco dati per un droide da camera, perché possa vestirmi e pettinarmi, domani sera. Ma preferirei che lo facesse lei.”

Solo per un attimo lui si chiede chi sia Lo-La, poi capisce che Rey si sta riferendo al vecchio droide modello WA-2V che ha messo al suo servizio. _Lo-La. Sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo a mia madre._

“Nessun problema. Sei agitata?” le chiede.

“Sono tutti così perfetti e bellissimi...” Rey si concede un lungo sospiro. “Sei il nipote di una regina. Questo ti rende ancora più irreale.”

“Irreale.” Che strano aggettivo. Gli fa tornare in mente ricordi smarriti. Lo sguardo di suo padre che lo fissava inquieto, come se avesse davanti a sé una creatura sconosciuta e incomprensibile...

“Lascia stare.” Rey scuote la testa con un sorriso. “È che a volte… ti guardo e mi rendo conto che sei la somma di cose impossibili.”

“Forse il problema è questo.” Neppure lui riesce a comprendere se stesso. È un conglomerato caotico di geni che non avrebbero mai dovuto fondersi.

“Perché dovrebbe?” chiede lei, sinceramente sorpresa.

Ben cambia discorso. Non vuole parlare del disagio che per lui ha sempre rappresentato essere dl mondo. “Non ti esaltare troppo” le dice. “Per quanto i Naberrie siano una casata nobiliare, nel periodo in cui mia nonna ha regnato su Naboo, la monarchia era elettiva. Mia madre ammirava Padme Amidala per il suo lavoro come senatrice. Non le importava del suo sangue blu. E nemmeno a me.” Vorrebbe concedersi un momento per chiudere gli occhi e ricordare il viso di sua madre com’era una volta, giovane, bellissima e felice. Ma rappresenterebbe un rischio troppo grande. “Probabilmente si assomigliavano…”

I rami degli alberi si muovono alla brezza leggera. Qualche foglia gialla si stacca e fluttua via.

_Non dovrebbero essercene. Non in questa stagione._ Dovrà chiedere a Sola se è successo altro, se hanno subito altri fenomeni simili. Anche Naboo sta patendo le conseguenze dello squilibrio.

“Sai, se ci pensi, questo grande caos, cinquant’anni di guerra e conflitti, si sarebbero potuti evitare.” Rey interrompe il corso dei suoi pensieri. “Se solo il loro amore avesse avuto un lieto fine…”

“Come sai tutte queste cose, Rey?” Sono dettagli sconosciuti a tutti. Perfino a lui. Nessuno sa come siano andate davvero le cose tra Padme Amidala e Anakin Skywalker. Eppure quella ragazza sbucata fuori dal nulla ne parla con estrema sicurezza.

“Non lo so.” Lei riflette per un istante. “È come se tutti i tasselli si siano messi a comporre una sola immagine. Il passato, il presente…”

“Non guardare oltre” la ferma. È pericoloso. Profezie e visioni sono sempre un’arma a doppio taglio. Lui ne è la prova. “Fingi…”

“… che finisca qui” conclude Rey. La voce dei bambini si fa più squillante mentre la luce del tramonto disegna sul suo viso ombre e riflessi che sembrano renderla quasi evanescente.

“È perfetto” mormora Ben senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

“E allora cos’è questa sensazione di tragedia?” chiede Rey con un brivido.

Il canto dei bambini è stonato ma non spiacevole. Si muovono in cerchio ripetendo frasi insensate e giocose.

“_Lin-Lindòrea ha il sole bianco_

_tutto tondo in mezzo al cielo,_

_quando poi diventa stanco_

_si fa verde come uno stelo._

_A Lindòrea vieni anche tu,_

_proprio quando il sole va giù._

“Ecco la tua fiaba…” sussurra Ben all’orecchio di Rey. Nessun incantesimo. Solo una filastrocca arrivata chissà come a sua madre. Forse l’ha imparata quando ha iniziato a fare ricerche sulle sue origini. E in quel regno dal sole bianco ambientava ogni fiaba che gli narrava quando era bambino. Prima che tutto andasse in pezzi.

Rey sussulta. “Dalle un lieto fine, Ben.”

“Non posso.” Non c’è alcun futuro felice, dietro l’angolo, e lei lo sa. Possono solo fingere per un po’ di tempo. Poi torneranno quelli di prima. E sarà finita.

“Allora non lasciare che finisca.”


	13. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "È colpa della tua luce."

12.

_Before the world you know was like it is_   
_I held a lover once and I was his_   
_And we walked along the river in the sun_   
_But he's a lonely man, so this was done_   
_The only place we had to meet is night_   
_While the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide_   
_On the mountainside we'd spent our time together_   
_But it is gone when morning comes_

_And you are the wolf_   
_And I am the moon_   
_And in the endless sky we are but one_   
_We are alive_   
_In my dreams wolf and I_

  
_How many days and nights will come and go_   
_While the only light you'll see is from my glow_   
_There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us_   
_Till the earth dies with the sun_   


_(_Oh Land_, Wolf and I)_

_“Avrei voluto esserci per te, bambina…”_

Il canto è dolce e leggermente fuori tono. Lo spettro gentile lo sussurra nell’orecchio di sua figlia, addormentata in una culla, nel palazzo reale di Alderaan. Allo stesso modo la piccola, divenuta adulta, canterà per suo figlio, tentando di togliergli la tristezza dagli occhi e, al tempo stesso, di placare il senso di colpa per le sue lunghe assenze.

_In quale assurda danza sono coinvolti?_

L’idea che tutto sia stato pianificato fin da quando Shmi Skywalker ha dato alla luce il Prescelto, ogni incontro, ogni relazione, ogni legame, le fa venire i brividi.

_Padme._

È bello chiamarla per nome. Forse così sarà più facile e riuscirà a capire. Rey si stiracchia pigramente fra le lenzuola profumate. Ha dormito come un sasso.

_No. Come un fiore che si chiude. È meglio pensare solo a cose gentili._

L’oscurità sembra lontana. Non riesce a credere di essere stata terrorizzata all’idea di sprofondare nel buio, di desiderare il potere, di scavare nel Lato Oscuro.

_Potere? Il potere ha tolto a Padme l’amore della sua vita._

Non è così semplice, e lo sa benissimo. Padme ha fatto parte di una profezia che non poteva essere cambiata.

Rey scruta nella penombra, in attesa che il sole sorga.

Quella è la stanza di una ragazza come lei. Immagini, ricordi, sogni. È più piccola di quanto avesse immaginato. Non sembra di certo l’appartamento regale di una futura regina. Lei doveva amare i colori pastello. È tutto così tenue e delicato, dal colore delle pareti alla mobilia.

E il volto nelle immagini olografiche incorniciate è concreto e reale. Lei non è più solo uno spettro che affolla i suoi sogni, ma una ragazzina minuta e aggraziata, dai lunghi riccioli scuri e dalla pelle dorata.

Per un attimo ricorda Anakin. Insieme, dovevano essere meravigliosi. Eppure quel legame ha portato alla catastrofe. Nessuno dei Fantasmi della Forza le ha più fatto visita da quando si è svegliata dal coma. Vorrebbe potergli parlare, dire ad Anakin che sa, che finalmente comprende. Ma forse lui, e tutti gli altri, hanno sentito quella macchia oscura crescere in lei. Per questo si tengono a distanza.

_Vorrei che andasse diversamente, stavolta._

Ben che recita il ruolo di Ben. Che si comporta come se Kylo Ren non fosse mai nato. E lo sta facendo per lei, perché tutto sta per finire. È un pensiero che non vuole svanire. Quando lasceranno Naboo, entrambi saranno sul piede di guerra e non potranno più tirarsi indietro. Lo sconfiggerà e, se non vorrà fare la cosa giusta, allora annienterà il Lato Oscuro che risiede in lui nell’unico modo possibile.

Non vuole pensare a cosa sarà di lei dopo. C’è sempre Ahch-To, dopo tutto. Potrà scappare da se stessa, come ha fatto Luke. In fondo, ora riesce perfino a capirlo. Non si è mai trattato di vigliaccheria.

_Perché non riesco più a credere che sia possibile uscire da questo circolo vizioso?_

Conosce la risposta e, finalmente, comprende i sentimenti di Luke, quando deve essersi reso conto che la tenebra che aveva sconfitto stava tornando e che tutto ciò che aveva fatto si stava rivelando inutile. Il sapore dell’Oscurità è dolce ed inebriante e non può mai essere cancellato del tutto. È bastato un piccolo assaggio e ora sa che Ben non potrà venirne fuori se non trova un motivo valido. E lei non è abbastanza. Glielo ha detto chiaramente. Non ci sarà nessun lieto fine.

_Eppure…_

Chiude gli occhi nel buio e si concentra. Non ha più tentato un simile approccio da quando era su Concord Dawn, e allora lui aveva respinto la sua intrusione senza lasciarle alcun varco.

_Dove sei?_

Sente il suo respiro regolare mentre non riesce a dormire, i suoi pensieri pressanti, osserva il viso teso.

È lì. Sono di nuovo nello stesso spazio fisico e mentale. Non vede la sua stanza. Percepisce solo lui. Quello è un dettaglio che non cambierà mai, un monito a non lasciarsi ingannare. Le distanze non possono essere annullate. Ci sono delle mura tra loro, un corridoio, pietra. Eppure si guardano attraverso quel folle legame che non va via. Non pronunciano neppure una parola. Non è necessario.

_Questo è un mondo sospeso in cui rinchiuderci. Non è Naboo. Non è Lindòrea. È questo spazio. Se solo potessimo renderlo reale…_

La voce di una bambina la richiama con la forza del mattino che arriva. Non c’è più tempo. Dovrà cogliere ogni istante che resta dell’ultimo giorno prima del risveglio di Kylo Ren e dell’ultima Jedi, gli avversari che non possono coesistere.

_“Lin-Lindòrea ha tanti colori_

_rosa, azzurro, giallo e rosso,_

_ci son alberi, erba e fiori_

_lassù in cima e in fondo al fosso._

_A Lindòrea vieni anche tu,_

_proprio quando il sole va su.”_

Padme bambina. Padme coraggiosa. Padme innamorata. Ma mai davvero felice.

Rey si ritrova nel suo letto, sola, e si scopre a chiederle aiuto. _Tu puoi capirmi. Dammi la forza di fare ciò che devo. Anche se fa male._

Ha visto la cenere e le fiamme. E adesso lei comprende l’ebrezza del potere assoluto. Lo ha provato ed è così facile uscirne storditi.

_Scaccia i pensieri oscuri, almeno fino a domani. _Rey si stiracchia pigramente. La camicia da notte che le hanno prestato le si è avvolta intorno ai fianchi. Non capisce certe presunte comodità. Sguscia fuori dal letto, consapevole che non riuscirà ad allontanare i pensieri molesti finché resta in quella stanza intrisa di ricordi che non sono i suoi.

Non sa quanto sia educato andarsene in giro per una casa non sua, ma non le importa. Saluta le immagini di Padme e la ringrazia mentalmente per averle concesso di scrutare in quell’angolo della sua vita, poi esce dalla stanza e percorre i corridoi silenziosi fino a trovare la porta che dà sul giardino. Ha tutto ciò che le serve, la sua spada e il silenzio dell’alba. L’erba sotto i piedi nudi è umida di rugiada. Rey rabbrividisce mentre il sole giallo di Naboo appare, pallido, fra la foschia.

La sua luce è simile a quella della sua lama. Rey fa roteare la spada partendo dai movimenti più semplici. Deve guarire. Deve farlo per se stessa. Sta sognando ad occhi aperti ma sa che non può durare. E lo sa anche Ben. Non hanno scampo. Si sente attratta dalla tenebra. Lui sta vivendo il processo contrario.

Cosa accadrà quando saranno alla meta? La tentazione diventerà forte. Si attraggono come magneti e non è un processo meramente fisico.

I suoi movimenti si fanno più fluidi anche quando accende la seconda lama. Forse il peggio è davvero passato. Il ronzio del laser è tornato ad essere un suono piacevole. Si concede un sorriso, poi si rende conto che Sola Naberrie la sta osservando dal terrazzo.

Rey supera un momento di imbarazzo, spegne la spada e fa un inchino come meglio può. La donna si avvia lungo la scala che porta al prato, con movimenti lenti ed estrema prudenza. Rey le si avvicina per aiutarla, porgendole la mano e lasciando che si appoggi a lei. La donna è in vestaglia e pantofole. A quanto sembra, neppure lei si è preoccupata di vestirsi.

“Sei molto mattiniera, cara” le dice, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. I suoi capelli bianchi le ricadono, intrecciati, sul petto. Non ha più nulla di minaccioso. È solo un’innocua e fragile vecchietta dagli occhi azzurri.

“E un’abitudine difficile da perdere ” le spiega Rey. Su Jakku, le ore migliori erano quelle a ridosso dell’alba.

“Sai, non vedevo una di quelle da una vita.” Sola Naberrie indica la spada nella sua destra con un dito tremante. “Per molti, i Jedi sono una leggenda. Io ho vissuto abbastanza da ricordare quando l’Ordine era reale e potente. Ricordo la Repubblica così com’era una volta. Prima dell’Impero. Ci crederesti? Sono un pezzo da museo, un archivio storico vivente. Tu mi fai venire tanta nostalgia."

“Io non sono una Jedi” Rey scuote debolmente la testa. “Non ho mai completato l’addestramento.” Non ha idea di come possa definire se stessa. È la padawan di nessuno. L’allieva di un Jedi che aveva imparato a disprezzare l’Ordine. Una creatura in cerca di un significato.

“Non è quello che riporta la propaganda della Resistenza.” Sola sorride in modo ambiguo. Rey vorrebbe chiederle spiegazioni ma la matriarca le pianta addosso il suo sguardo saggio e la fa tacere. “So riconoscere una donna con la guerra negli occhi.”

Rey si chiede cos’altro sappia. Di Ben, soprattutto. Della Resistenza. Della guerra che si sta combattendo altrove.

“Hai visto le truppe d’assalto per le strade di Theed?” le chiede Sola.

Rey scuote la testa. Non ha visto nulla di simile a una corazza bianca per le strade della capitale di Naboo. Probabilmente era accecata e stordita dalla bellezza del luogo.

“Sono rimasti in pochi. Sono stati richiamati al fronte.” Sola si concede un lungo sospiro. “Ma, dopo la caduta di Hosnian Prime, ci hanno chiesto la resa. Mi è sembrato di rivivere i tempi della regina Dalné. Suppongo che presto si insedieranno definitivamente.”

“Non se la Resistenza li sconfiggerà” le risponde Rey con fierezza. Non la sorprende che stiano usando la sua figura di Jedi come propaganda per ottenere consensi. Che facciano pure. È pur sempre un modo per rendersi utile a distanza.

_Ancora per poco. Vi porterò la sconfitta del Primo Ordine, che Ben voglia o no._

“E come potreste, bambina?” Sola le risponde mostrando una malinconia disillusa. “La Resistenza usa la tua immagine per mostrarsi forte. Loro… gli altri, quella grottesca imitazione dell’Impero, hanno un’armata, navi, un capo militare freddo e spietato e… quell’essere in nero che si è autoeletto Leader Supremo.”

Dunque Hux usa ancora la figura di Kylo Ren per incutere timore. Se la situazione non fosse tragica, troverebbe grottesca la somiglianza dei metodi utilizzati dalle due fazioni.

_Fumo negli occhi… da entrambe le parti._

Il suo pensiero si sofferma per un attimo sui sicari che il generale del Primo Ordine ha mandato sulle loro tracce. Deve aver trattato in privato con loro. Il fatto che la taglia su di lui non sia nota a tutti la consola. Non rischiano di trovare tagliagole ad ogni angolo. Ma devono restare vigili. _Lei _è ricercata da quando ha lasciato Jakku e la sua taglia cresce, ma Ben Solo le serve vivo. È l’unico a poter firmare la resa del Primo Ordine.

“Non avete armi per difendervi?” chiede a Sola. Non si tratta di pura e semplice preoccupazione. Loro sono potenziali alleati.

“Oh, credimi, dopo l’embargo subito ai tempi della Repubblica abbiamo imparato come tutelarci” Sola le lancia una lunga occhiata complice. “E sappiamo da che parte stare.”

_E allora perché, dopo Crait, non avete risposto? _vorrebbe chiedere Rey. Ma la risposta la conosce. Erano sconfitti. E la casa regnante di Naboo deve tutelare la sua gente. Capisce che Sola sta parlando unicamente a nome della casata dei Naberrie. _Loro _hanno agito. Loro sono pronti a combattere.

“I crediti che sono arrivati… Quelli che abbiamo usato per le nuove armi e i nuovi mezzi…” Le sembra tutto chiaro, ora. Leia aveva cercato aiuto nell’Orlo Esterno. Ma un appoggio economico era arrivato anche dalla sua famiglia.

“In parte provenivano da noi ma non lo direi in giro, cara.” Sola sorride come se stessero parlando di inezie come il tempo che farà il giorno dopo. “Una parte della nobiltà di Naboo non ci vede più di buon occhio. Se prima avevamo la colpa di essere dei montanari arricchiti, adesso sussurri malevoli definiscono Padme “la puttana di Vader”. Ed è una macchia che viene fatta ricadere solo su noi Naberrie. Non è come quando l’intero pianeta era colpevole di essere il luogo natale di Sheev Palpatine. Fortunatamente si tratta di una minoranza. Mia sorella è ancora adorata dal nostro popolo e nessuno osa pronunciare certe nefandezze ad alta voce. Anche perché sapremmo come reagire e, per loro, non sarebbe piacevole.”

Rey non sa cosa replicare, ma l’ammirazione per quella donna fatta di roccia cresce, così come cresce il desiderio di sapere di più su Padme. Padme, innamorata e innocente. Non come lei. Lei sa benissimo chi è Kylo Ren. Conosce le sue colpe, la sua crudeltà e la sua rabbia. Eppure non può fare a meno di volerlo vivo.

“Fa freddo. E la primavera tarda.” Sola si stringe addosso la vestaglia ricamata. “Accompagnami dentro, Rey. Dobbiamo prepararci a partire per la regione dei laghi. Mi dispiace di averti intristita. Da questo momento in poi, dovremo solo pensare a festeggiare e ad essere felici. Non so se potrò avere un altro compleanno.”

Rey solleva gli occhi verso l’alto, come se avesse udito un silenzioso richiamo. Una finestra incornicia la figura di Ben, il suo viso teso e cupo. Sta per finire. Sanno entrambi che quello sarà l’ultimo giorno di quiete. Non possono fare altro che viverne ogni minuto.

Hanno tutti l’aria assonnata mentre la nave sfreccia sulle colline verso la regione dei laghi. Lui e Rey sono gli unici perfettamente svegli e Sola Naberrie sembra piacevolmente colpita. Ma compiacere sua zia, al momento, non è la sua preoccupazione principale. I campi sono gialli e secchi. Quello è l’aspetto che dovrebbero avere nella stagione fredda, ma la cosa non lo sorprende.

_L’equilibro vacilla. La discordanza è visibile ovunque._

Rey guarda fuori, persa nei suoi pensieri. Ben Solo si chiede se si sia resa conto che qualcosa non va. Probabilmente no. Non può avere idea di come dovrebbe essere Naboo in primavera.

_Va bene così. Continua pure a pensare che sia tutto bellissimo._

La famiglia Naberrie si sta spostando con largo anticipo, mentre gli altri ospiti arriveranno solo la sera. Sola Naberrie li ha voluti sul trasporto con lei ma ora è troppo impegnata a contestare la temperatura della sua tisana con un droide di servizio per occuparsi di loro.

_Come sono finito in questa situazione?_

Conosce benissimo la risposta, anche se non credeva che le cose sarebbero andate tanto oltre. Pooja gli si siede accanto, sfoggiando il sorrisocortese di una perfetta padrona di casa, ma Ben non le lascia il tempo di chiedergli se va tutto bene, come abbia dormito o se gradisca un'altra tazza di caf.

“Da quanto è cosi?” chiede Ben indicando le chiazze giallastre sui prati.

“Da qualche mese. E peggiora.” Pooja si fa immediatamente seria. “E non hanno trovato una spiegazione.”

_La spiegazione è su questa nave. In me e in lei. E nel fatto che il volere della Forza sia più criptico che mai._

“I gungan se la stanno vedendo brutta” continua Pooja. “L’acqua intorno alla loro città è densa di mucillagine. Per il momento, non stiamo subendo grossi danni. Ma, se attaccherà le coltivazioni, sarà un disastro.”

Tutto scomparirà. La Forza imploderà su se stessa. Piano piano non resterà nulla. Rey parla di guarirla. Per Rey non c’è nulla che non si possa aggiustare. Illusa. Quando avrà compreso a fondo la natura del potere che tiene legato l’universo ci sarà l’unico equilibrio possibile. Rey non capisce che, in fondo, vogliono la stessa cosa in forme diverse.

Una voce gli sussurra di lasciarla su Naboo e procedere da solo. Non sa se sia un consiglio esterno o di nuovo quel ridicolo istinto di proteggerla. Ma lei non è un oggetto che può depositare dove preferisce. Non si azzarderebbe più nemmeno a rischiare una simile mossa, ora che è sveglia e di nuovo in forma.

_A te non succederà nulla. Non lo permetterò._

La guarda osservare le cascate con occhi spalancati. Non smetterà mai di essere incantata dall’acqua. Si scusa con Pooja e la raggiunge al suo posto. C’è qualcosa che deve darle, un gesto simbolico ed essenzialmente inutile, ma può essere considerato il suggello su quell’armistizio.

“Allenarti in camicia da notte” le dice per richiamare la sua attenzione. “Non smetterai mai di fare cose incredibili.”

Per un attimo non le sembra neppure lei. Non è fuori contesto. È perfetta e bellissima come il pianeta che corre veloce sotto la nave.

“Quelle cose sono scomodissime.” Lei sorride e torna ad essere solo Rey. “Me la sono ritrovata arrotolata sui fianchi. Un fastidio tremendo.”

Ben immagina e non dovrebbe. Veli di seta aggrovigliati intorno ai sui fianchi nudi… Si impone di respirare a fondo. Se non la smette di comportarsi come se non avesse buon senso quella ragazza rischia di fargli perdere la ragione.

_Non ha detto nulla di cosi provocatorio. È solo un tarlo che mi divora…_

“Ho detto qualcosa che non va?” gli chiede Rey indicandogli Tray con un cenno della testa. Il figlio di Ryoo Naberrie la sta guardando con un’espressione di disprezzo palesemente esagerata, mentre finge di consultare il suo datapad.

“Non preoccuparti.” Era prevedibile. Alcune cose non cambiano mai. “Lui mi odia da quando, a otto anni, ho tentato di affogarlo.”

Ricorda benissimo quell’episodio. È stata una delle prime volte in cui ha lasciato che la rabbia prendesse il sopravvento. Lo aveva afferrato per i capelli bruni e semplicemente aveva deciso di tenere la sua testa sotto l’acqua della fontana al centro del giardino finché non avesse smesso di respirare. Ricorda le urla isteriche di Ryoo, l’espressione mortificata di sua madre, il suo mutismo di fronte alla richiesta di spiegazioni. Sola aveva liquidato la cosa come una rissa tra bambini. Ma nessuno lo aveva più guardato nello stesso modo, da quel momento. E Rey, ora, ha la stessa espressione che avevano i Naberrie, quel giorno.

“Aveva definito mia madre una bastarda illegittima.” Non sa perché glielo stia dicendo. Neppure sua madre l’ha mai saputo. Probabilmente, a lei, non sarebbe importato affatto. E l’insulto di Tray era gratuito e falso.

“Questo non ti giustifica” lo rimprovera Rey, ma Ben non la vede convinta. È più che certo che lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

“Non lo sto strangolando, per quanto ne avrei voglia. Apprezzalo.” Domani se ne andranno. L’idea lo fa sentire sollevato. È stanco di continuare a fingere.

“Per essere uno che vuole cancellare il passato, porti parecchio rancore” gli fa notare Rey con un mezzo sorriso.

“Cancellare il passato e sterminare i parenti sono quasi sinonimi.”

L’occhiata che Rey gli lancia da sotto le ciglia truccate è decisamente perplessa. “Non capisco mai quando scherzi o quando dici sul serio.”

“Io non scherzo mai.” Quello è un congedo. Poi sarà finita per sempre. Se nelle fiamme o nel silenzio, è qualcosa che deve ancora capire.

La villa appare sulla costa, circondata dagli alberi le cui cime si confondono con le cupole verdi che fanno da tetto all’antica costruzione. La nave plana sull’acqua mentre, dalla riva, avanzano già le gondole che li porteranno a terra.

“Rey, ho una cosa per te.” _Distruggere il passato…_ Non si era reso conto che il kyber della spada di suo nonno fosse nettamente spaccato in due parti identiche. Questo ha reso più complicato il lavoro del gioielliere.

_Distruggere il passato…_

Il kyber è morto. Quella non è altro che una vuota reliquia. Ma Rey ha bisogno di un retaggio. Che si senta pure una Skywalker, se vuole. Prima o poi, capirà da sola quanto le radici possano essere un fardello.

Lei si volta e lui le prende la mano e le mette il gioiello sul palmo. Il kyber di Anakin Skywalker è incastonato in una rete d’argento e appeso a una catena sottile.

“Credevo di averlo perso su Tatooine.” Rey fissa incredula il pendente, poi torna a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sono sicuro che un giorno riuscirai a farlo brillare di nuovo.”

_Non è vero. È morto. Come tutta la nostra stirpe…_

“Non dirlo in quel modo.” Il suo è un rimprovero deciso e freddo.

“Quale modo?”

“Come un congedo.” Rey scuote la testa. “Te l’ho detto. Verrò con te. Ti sconfiggerò, metterai fine alla guerra e raggiungeremo insieme il cuore della Forza. E lì, i tuoi occhi si apriranno. E se anche così non dovesse essere…” Rey si morde le labbra esitando. “Non dire addio fino a domani.”

Non contraddice le sue parole. Sarebbe una crudeltà inutile e lei è l’unica persona con cui non vuole essere crudele. _Fino a domani… Va bene. _Lei si volta invitandolo ad allacciarle il pendente. Sfiorarle la nuca gli fa girare la testa. Il desiderio per quella ragazza gli annebbia i pensieri. Non deve cedere. Lei è la luce, lui si è lasciato prendere dal buio. Finirebbe col trascinarla nelle tenebre con lui.

Il portello d’imbarco si apre e il comandante in uniforme rossa incita i passeggeri a prendere posto sulle gondole. Senza dire una parola, Rey si alza e lui la lascia passare.

C-3PO, lucidato a specchio e con un tono particolarmente pomposo, le ripete di nuovo le regole che dovrà seguire prima di entrare in sala. Trovare lui e Lo-La nella stanza che le è stata assegnata è stato un sollievo. Ben ha mantenuto la promessa, riuscendo a far arrivare la sua droide da camera in una capsula di salvataggio dalla Finalizer. Per il droide protocollare, la faccenda è stata meno complicata. È stato prelevato da due dei servitori di Sola Naberrie direttamente dal Millennium Falcon.

Rey sfiora il ciondolo che porta al collo. Di sicuro Padme, al suo posto, sarebbe stata perfettamente rilassata.

_Va bene. Ma Padme non avrebbe saputo distinguere un trasformatore di potenza da una lampada a olio. Credo._

Quel posto è una fiaba e va ben oltre la sua immaginazione. La casa di Theed è bellissima ma quello è un autentico palazzo incastonato nell’acqua e nel cielo.

_Cosa ci faccio qui?_

“Allora, signorina Rey” inizia per l’ennesima volta C-3PO. “Lei attenderà che chiamino il suo nome. E, se entrerà insieme al principe Ben, allora il vostro ingresso è previsto dopo i figli e i nipoti di Lady Sola Naberrie. Se entrerà da sola…”

“Non ci penso proprio ad entrare da sola. Ben mi ha cacciata in questo guaio e adesso deve aiutarmi a uscirne fuori tutta intera.” Non è esattamente così. Lei ha insistito. Voleva conoscere i parenti di Leia e ciò che restava della storia d’amore tra Anakin e Padme. E sbirciare il passato di Ben e dare un’occhiata a come sarebbe potuto essere se non fosse mai partito da Chandrila per seguire Luke. Ma l’idea di farle mettere quella cosa addosso è stata di Ben ed è solo colpa sua. Non è neppure sicura di riuscire a muoversi in modo disinvolto.

Lo-la ha letto l’olodisco che le hanno dato alla boutique e ora sta provvedendo a capelli e trucco. Rey si sente a disagio e sta mangiando frutta fresca ma ha lo stomaco chiuso. Non è da lei. Alti bracciali d’argento, decorati a foglie, le coprono le cicatrici sulle braccia. Si guarda allo specchio e si trova un’imitazione grottesca di una dama. Lo-la la acconcia lasciando sciolte due onde perché le incornicino il viso, e sembra estremamente soddisfatta, per quanto possa esserlo un droide con una sola espressione, mentre le fissa una tiara d’argento sulla fronte.

“È certa di non voler utilizzare qualche ciocca posticcia?” le chiede, come se, nei suoi circuiti, frullasse qualche idea particolarmente brillante. “O qualche copricapo? La moda di Naboo, quest’anno, prevede che…”

“Aggiungere fastidio a fastidio? No, grazie.” Non indosserà nessun cappello e Lo-La dovrà accontentarsi di pasticciare con i suoi capelli. Non saranno granché, di certo non sono folti e corposi come quelli che Ben ha ereditato da sua madre, ma non vuole rischiare di non riconoscersi affatto. Le bruciano gli occhi. Non importa che Lo-La abbia detto “Non si azzardi a lacrimare. Si scioglie il trucco”. Continua a battere le palpebre per vincere il fastidio.

Non crede di reggere. E, a forza di mangiare frutta, rischia di togliere il rossetto. Lo-la glielo ritocca per l’ennesima volta con un pennello. “Adesso chiuda gli occhi. Passiamo al fissante.”

_Vuoi dire che questa tortura è finita?_

Lo-La le spruzza una robaccia gelida sulla faccia. Le sembra di avere fatto il bagno nel profumo. Il trucco ora è fisso e deve solo resistere alla tentazione di correre a lavarsi la faccia.

“Abbiamo finito?” chiede.

Lo-La le toglie la sopraveste, poi la fa alzare e la aiuta a mettere la lunga sciarpa che completa l’abito. Adesso il rischio di inciampare ad ogni passo è completo. Rey si appunta la spada alla cintura, e quel gesto le infonde di nuovo sicurezza.

“Signorina Rey, non può portare un’arma a un ricevimento” la rimprovera C-3PO.

“Che provino a togliermela.” Le piacerebbe davvero che qualcuno facesse storie. Sarebbe un’ottima occasione per scoprire se riesce a tirare calci anche con un abito lungo. “Dove si è cacciato Ben? Non dovremmo andare? C-3PO, vai a chiamarlo e digli di muoversi. Prima questa storia finisce e meglio sarà per tutti.” Rey si siede sul letto e comincia ad allacciarsi le scarpe argentate.

“Lasci, faccio io.” insiste Lo-La. Per venire a capo di quelle stringhe lunghissime ci vuole una mente più acuta della sua, quindi Rey non protesta e accetta il suo aiuto.

“Almeno sono basse. Non credevo che le eroine delle favole dovessero subire tutto questo.” Non ha voluto saperne dei tacchi. Avrebbe finito per muoversi con la stessa grazia di Chewbacca.

Quando bussano alla porta, Rey si sente trasportata indietro di millenni. Non credeva che qualcuno coltivasse ancora l’abitudine di picchiare con le nocche contro una porta.

“Signorina Rey, credo che Sua Signoria stia attendendo con molta trepidazione.” Rey si chiede se Lo-La stia facendo del sarcasmo.

“Fallo entrare, C-3PO” ordina saltando in piedi sulle sue scarpe nuove. Il fatto che siano prive di tacco non le rende meno scomode. La sua circolazione si bloccherà di sicuro entro dieci minuti.

“Non pensavo facessi così in fretta.” Lo sguardo di Ben su di lei è decisamente perplesso. Rey lo ricambia con la stessa moneta tentando di apparire scettica, ma il risultato è piuttosto fiacco.

_Esiste qualcosa che non gli stia bene addosso?_

“E io non credevo che fosse così complicato” gli ringhia contro come se fosse colpa sua. “Grazie per i droidi” aggiunge. Non vuole iniziare male la serata solo perché si sente agitata. “Stai… piuttosto bene.”

Rey si concede una lunga occhiata sentendo il cuore che le arriva in gola. Gli abiti di Naboo, i pantaloni ampi, gli stivali, la camicia bianca e la giacca di velluto nero incrociata sul petto. Le sembra di vedere il principe di Alderaan per la prima volta. _Non voglio svegliarmi._

“Il principe in nero. Non ce la fai a resistere, vero?” balbetta. “Ti dona.” _Stupida. _“Tu non commentare. Mi sento già abbastanza ridicola. Ma come fanno a portare le gonne? È come andare in giro nuda.” Rey passa la mano sulla stoffa a pieghe della gonna. Sembra quasi che debba sciogliersi sotto le sue dita. “Certo, la sensazione che dà sulla pelle è come una carezza. È piacevole.”

“Rey, per favore, smettila” Ben lo dice ridendo. La guarda in modo strano. Rey non sa dire se sembri più ipnotizzato o infastidito.

_Sei davvero una persona strana…_

“Quel colore ti dona” le dice, come se si sentisse in obbligo di trovare un complimento qualunque da farle. Qualcosa attraversa la sua mente, come se si stesse imprimendo un’immagine nei pensieri. È un lampo luminoso che passa tra loro ma Rey non riesce a catturarlo e a metterlo a fuoco.

“E adesso?” gli chiede. Non possono tergiversare ancora a lungo. Devono entrare nella tana delle belve.

_Il principe di Alderaan e la sua accompagnatrice venuta dal nulla…_

“Adesso dammi la mano e cerca di apparire rilassata. Sono solo un branco di tronfi nobilastri di provincia, non dimenticarlo.”

_E come potrei se tu continui a trasudare disprezzo?_

Solo in quel momento Rey nota la spada alla sua cintura. Bene. Anche lui è armato. Questo la fa sentire meno fuori posto.

“Se qualcosa ti infastidisce di’ che hai bisogno di aria fresca o di qualcosa da bere e allontanati” le raccomanda Ben. “Non attaccare briga e non litigare con nessuno. Ci sono già io per quello.”

“Va bene. Ma non azzardarti a lasciarmi da sola o ti prendo a pugni.” _E sarebbe un modo fantastico per rendere il compleanno di tua zia davvero indimenticabile._

“Penserò io a riordinare.” Lo-La imita un profondo sospiro umano. “Buona serata, signorina Rey. E anche a lei, Leader Supremo.”

“Lo-La, ti avevo detto di evitare di chiamarlo in quel modo finché non saremo ripartiti.” Non si tratta solo del timore che la sua identità venga scoperta. Lui deve essere solo Ben, almeno fino al sorgere del sole.

L’abito le fruscia intorno mentre escono dalla stanza accompagnati da C-3PO che le ripete le regole da seguire durante la serata. Crede di averle memorizzate tutte ma non è certa di riuscire a cavarsela. Cercherà di restare defilata più che può.

“Potresti smettere di tremare?” le chiede Ben. Non le è chiaro se la cosa lo diverta.

Rey ingoia una rispostaccia mentre vanno verso gli ascensori. Fortunatamente non sono obbligati a percorrere una delle scalinate. Inciampare nell’abito non sarebbe un buon modo per presentarsi. Tenta di ignorare le dame e i loro accompagnatori che si agitano nei corridoi in attesa di raggiungere la festa. Sono tutti così luminosi e splendidi… Per un attimo si pente di avere scelto un abito tanto semplice.

_No. È meglio così. Mi aiuterà ad essere invisibile._

Quando arrivano nell’anticamera gremita, Rey lascia che sia Ben ad occuparsi dei saluti. Non vede nessuno dei Naberrie e non conosce nessun altro. Non che le importi. Eviterà il più possibile di fare conversazione. Cosa potrebbe raccontare di sé stessa?

_Rey di Jakku e i suoi dodici metodi per oliare un motore…_

La luce proveniente dal salone le fa bruciare gli occhi, ma la musica la aiuta a calmarsi.

“Vieni” le dice Ben raggiungendo un droide valletto che, con voce perfettamente impostata, annuncia il loro arrivo.

“Il principe Ben Solo Organa di Alderaan e la signorina Rey Kenobi.”

“Kenobi?” Rey sussulta sentendo quelle tre sillabe accostate al suo nome.

“È il cognome del maestro di mio nonno. È la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente. Ti dona” le spiega Ben.

_So benissimo chi era Obi Wan Kenobi. È solo che…_

Deve avere avuto un cognome, una volta. Tutti ce l’hanno. Eppure non lo ricorda e non ha mai dato importanza alla cosa, se non nel breve periodo in cui ha sognato di essere una Skywalker. E adesso…

“Lo ritieni corretto?” chiede sentendosi stringere lo stomaco da un bizzarro senso di colpa.

“Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Dai troppa importanza a questi dettagli. Sono solo sillabe. Un giorno ti racconterò l’origine del cognome ‘Solo’ e allora capirai che tu sei solo te stessa. Non importa da chi tu discenda.”

_Tu lo dici perché una famiglia l’hai avuta. E ti sei concesso il lusso di odiarla._

Entrano nel grande salone e Rey respira profondamente. Non può permettersi di essere di malumore. È una festa. E deve affrontarla come se stesse andando in guerra.

In realtà non è mai stato a una festa come quella. Alderaan è stato distrutto anni prima che lui nascesse e i cerimoniali di corte sono sopravvissuti solo nei ricordi di sua madre, così come i ricevimenti dati a palazzo da sua nonna, la regina Breha. Di Alderaan restano solo delle colonie sparse nella galassia che non smetteranno mai di considerare Leia Organa come la sua ultima sovrana. Lui non ha mai pensato a come sarebbero potute andare le cose se l’Impero non fosse sorto. Si trova a rifletterci ora, sotto gli sguardi curiosi e intimoriti degli ospiti di Sola Naberrie. Se fosse rimasto l’unico figlio di Leia Organa, sua madre, a sedici anni avrebbe potuto nominarlo suo erede oppure l’avrebbe spinto a un matrimonio dinastico per passare la corona a sua moglie e mantenere la linea matriarcale. Sono ipotesi inutili da valutare. Alderaan è morto, la sua casa reale è estinta. _E mia madre ha sposato un contrabbandiere senza passato. Era diversa da questa gente. Completamente diversa._

Da bambino, quando era in visita a Naboo, lui e i suoi coetanei sbirciavano dalle balconate e rubavano dolci da sotto i tavoli durante i ricevimenti ‘dei grandi’. Lui è andato via con Luke prima di avere tempo di crescere.

Ma conosce a memoria i rituali e le cerimonie piene di ipocrisia previste in situazioni come quella. I suoi precettori, umani e non, lo hanno preparato a lungo, prima che sua madre decidesse che era più saggio allontanarlo per sempre. Adesso è un adulto ed è la macabra attrazione della serata.

Il suo addestramento gli consente di guardare oltre l’inganno dei sorrisi. Una lunga fila di volti fasulli porge i propri omaggi a Sola Naberrie, seduta su un trono come una regina in seta verde. I suoi pensieri solo chiari; anche lei sa che si tratta di una parata di attori bugiardi.

Nulla è più stato lo stesso da quando la verità su Padme e sui suoi gemelli avuti da un cavaliere Jedi si è scoperta. E il colpo definitivo si è avuto con la rivelazione circa l’identità di Vader. Naboo si è schierato apertamente a favore di sua madre. Ma perfino in un paradiso come quello esiste un’opposizione approfittatrice.

_Almeno nessuno ha fatto a pezzi il mausoleo di mia nonna, come è accaduto su Tatooine. Padme è ancora amata dal suo popolo di un tempo. Del resto, lei era innocente. L’unica, forse, fra tutti noi._

Ben Solo si sente gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Sussurri, timore, disgusto, la ricerca di un dettaglio qualunque che possa svelare un’indole nascosta…

“Il nipote di Vader…” bisbigliano voci invadenti. “Credevo fosse morto.”

“È vero che è un Jedi?”

“C’è da fidarsi? Dicono che anche Vader, una volta, lo fosse.”

“Sciocchezze. I Jedi sono solo una leggenda.”

“No, non è vero. Mia nonna dice che ai tempi della Seconda Repubblica risiedevano su Coruscant e…”

“Tua nonna è più vecchia di Sola Naberrie ed è altrettanto rimbambita.”

“Resta il fatto che Vader era un mostro e quello è suo nipote… Mi chiedo con che coraggio mostri la sua faccia in giro…”

Non prova rabbia, solo disgusto. Potrebbe cancellarli tutti con un gesto delle mani. Potrebbe. Ma non quella sera. Non con Rey che mangia dolcetti e lo guarda per assicurarsi che quel continuo vociare non lo disturbi. Non con Rey che assomiglia a un fiore di Milla rosa, appena apertosi in primavera. Guardarla gli fa lo stesso effetto del loro polline stupefacente.

_Solo fino a domani. Domani sarà tutto finito. Quindi riempiti gli occhi della sua immagine. E portala con te, ovunque andrai da questo momento in poi._

Non ha ancora deciso cosa farà. Le ha promesso un ultimo duello. Ma non sa come deciderà di muoversi una volta che l’avrà sconfitta. Ha bisogno del suo potere, della sua luce. Lei si è offerta di seguirlo. Questo gli risparmierebbe di ucciderla ed è esattamente ciò che vuole. Vuole che lei sopravviva. Ma i sentimenti di Rey sono pericolosi. Rischiano di farla precipitare in un doloroso abisso. Solo un anno prima lui non avrebbe chiesto di meglio. Ora tutto è cambiato.

“Dovresti assaggiare questi. Sono leggerissimi.” Lei gli si accosta porgendogli un piatto colmo di pasticcini rosa come il suo abito.

“Non puoi passare la sera a mangiare.” Sembra a proprio agio. È bravissima ad ignorare ciò che non le interessa. Dovrebbe prendere esempio da lei.

“Ah, no?”

“No.” La osserva ingoiare soddisfatta un altro pasticcino. Sta agendo nel modo migliore. Forse perché lo è. È la cosa migliore in quella sala.

“Ho provato a fare conversazione. Ma non ho un nome blasonato.” Rey lo dice come se non avesse importanza. “E non so nulla del mondo in cui vive questa gente. Non posso parlare di blaster, trincee e mirini.”

“No, non puoi. Sei delusa?” le chiede. Ha passato parecchio tempo accanto a Sola. Neppure questo è piaciuto agli ospiti. “Bellissima ma grezza. E probabilmente molto sciocca. Il figlio di Leia Organa l’avrà raccolta in qualche vicolo. Non basta un bel vestito a fare una signora.”

“No.È tutto bellissimo. La tua famiglia è adorabile. Quasi tutta. E guarda questo palazzo. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Secondo zia Sola è qui che i tuoi nonni hanno celebrato il loro matrimonio segreto.” L’entusiasmo di Rey è sincero. Probabilmente non ha dato alcun peso ai commenti malevoli. D’altra parte, è la donna più bella tra le presenti. La più fresca e pulita. Ed è qualcosa che raramente viene perdonato.

“Zia Sola?” le fa notare.

“Mi ha chiesto lei di chiamarla così.” Il sorriso che gli offre è quello di chi ha ricevuto un bellissimo regalo.

Ben le accarezza una guancia. È un gesto istintivo e non riesce a trattenersi. _Vorrei tenerti per sempre in una teca di cristallo. Resteresti esattamente come sei ora._

“Guarda come vorticano quelle gonne mentre le coppie ballano. Non è magnifico?” Ogni cosa sembra sorprenderla. Presto svanirà tutto, ma non è ancora il momento.

“Vuoi provare?” Non è certo che sia una buona idea, ma non avranno più un’altra occasione.

La vede esitare, poi si guarda intorno e consegna il piatto ad un droide di servizio. “Mi hanno invitata e ho detto di no. Ho ballato, con Luke, una volta. Ma non era niente di simile.”

“Hai ballato …?” _Che razza di addestramento avete fatto, tu e quel vecchio pazzo?_

“Lascia stare.” Rey scuote la testa divertita. “Tuo zio sapeva essere terribile. Ma questo lo sai già. Il resto te lo racconterò un’altra volta.”

“Io non sono mio zio.” Le risponde quasi con rabbia. Una volta Luke Skywalker era una sorta di modello inarrivabile. Quell’aspetto del suo passato non tornerà mai a galla. “Dovrei ricordarmi ancora qualcosa, anche se le lezioni erano noiose. Perché non provi a venirmi dietro?”

“Sei serio?” Rey lo scruta dalla testa ai piedi. A quanto sembra, riesce ancora a sorprenderla.

“Perché non dovrei?” Le porge la mano, perché capisca che non sta scherzando.

“Perché…” Rey esita, poi lo chiede di nuovo. “Ce ne andremo domani, vero?”

“Sì.” Sta finendo. Meglio che lei non si illuda. _Deve _finire.

“Capisco.” Rey annuisce, poi si lascia condurre al centro della sala. Le mette le mani intorno alla vita, consapevole degli occhi fissi su di loro, come se fossero una coppia di animali in via d’estinzione.

Rey non è affatto goffa come aveva immaginato. È di nuovo nella sua mente e la Forza la rende leggera passando tra loro come un filo invisibile. Ogni volta in cui hanno interagito lasciando che i loro poteri si incontrassero, il risultato è stato distruttivo e violento. Adesso è diverso.

_Forza Vivente… Istinto… Qui e ora…_

Non l’ha mai sentita così presente e viva. Ha sempre cercato oltre, verso la Forza Cosmica e Unificante. Ma adesso il tempo presente li avvolge e attraversa entrambi. Si rende conto che non toccano terra, ma non è un dettaglio a cui presta eccessiva attenzione. Sono oltre quella sala, oltre le persone che si muovono intorno a loro.

_Solo fino a domani._

Vorrebbe essere in grado di dirle qualcosa di giusto, di dannatamente poetico e convincente. Ma non è da lui. È qualcosa che non si è mai preso la briga di imparare. Allora si limita ad assecondarla, stringendola quando si avvinghia al suo collo.

Non avrebbe dovuto. Ma lei lo ha sconvolto non appena le ha posato gli occhi addosso. Non poteva finire in un altro modo. Ora può solo evitarle la tragedia di amarlo.

_Posso?_

No. E neppure vuole. 

_Solo fino a domani._

Non ha idea di cosa sia successo con esattezza. La Forza deve essersi impossessata completamente di lei. Le è sembrato di non avere peso, di galleggiare nell’aria, di non essere altro che una particella minuscola fatta di vento e luce. Il cuore le batte in modo folle e non riesce a smettere di tremare. Ora vorrebbe solo un po’ di pace.

“Andiamo fuori” dice a Ben con il tono di chi sta dando un ordine. La terrazza è troppo affollata ma il giardino che digrada verso il lago ha zone buie in cui potrà far scomparire la nebbia nella sua testa e ritrovare la lucidità. 

Lui che finge di essere ancora Ben Solo. Lei che lo asseconda e si lascia guidare nel mondo delle fiabe. Entrambi sanno che presto tutto tornerà come prima. La Finalizer non può essere la sua destinazione. È stata una follia crederlo. L’oscurità non è svanita e tornerà a morderla non appena abbasserà le difese. La guerra non è conclusa.

Lo sanno e lo ignorano. Dovranno svegliarsi.

_Non devo pensarci adesso._

Rey guarda oltre la superficie di quello specchio incantato in cui si è smarrita. Consumatori di spezia. Amanti clandestini nell’ombra. Complotti e coltelli nascosti nelle maniche. Le figure fiabesche nascondono le proprie miserie. No, non vuole sapere. Vuole solo illudersi finché non farà giorno.

Il profumo dei fiori notturni si mescola a quello denso dell’acqua. Lo sciabordio cadenzato le intorpidisce i sensi. E lui così vicino. Svanirà tutto. Prenderanno decisioni. Ma nessuno dei due prenderà le parti dell’altro. Sente sussurri nella testa e sono gentili. Qualcuno, _lei, la regina infelice, _dice che vuole che suo figlio nasca su Naboo. Le sembra quasi di poter toccare i suoi sogni e i suoi desideri. Ma poi tutto è diventato fuoco e distruzione. _Vuoi che si ripeta? Potresti tagliargli la gola, ora che i suoi occhi non vedono altro che te. In questo modo il suo potere passerebbe a te, ci hai mai pensato?_

È un’idea folle e la voce che la sussurra nelle sue orecchie è maligna e distorta, ma assomiglia alla sua. _Il suo potere… _Non si è mai sentito di una capacità simile, ma lei sa che è così. Non è quello che intendeva Snoke quando ha incoraggiato Ben ad ucciderla?

Un brivido la percorre da capo a piedi e la costringe a sedersi su una panchina di pietra. Le lune di Naboo hanno una luce verdastra e malata. Non vuole pensarci. Osserva Ben seduto al suo fianco. _Il suo potere… _Si affronteranno. Al resto penserà dopo. Quanto manca al sorgere del sole?

“Hai freddo?”

La mano di Ben sul suo braccio nudo basterebbe a scaldarla per il resto della sua vita, se la sua vita potesse contrarsi in quel singolo istante.

“No.” Come gli viene in mente? Non ricorda che è nata e vissuta su Jakku, dove di notte l’escursione termica è fortissima? “Possiamo portare qualcuno di questi fiori sulla tua nave o credi che stonino con l’ambiente?”

“Ormai non ha più importanza. Non da quando me l’hai riempita di nidiate di pennuti” si lamenta Ben.

I Porg nidificano. Non è colpa sua se sono sgattaiolati fuori dal Falcon. E adesso quel lugubre Star Destroyer è diventato un nido anche per lei.

Lui improvvisamente sfugge il suo sguardo. Non importa. Rey ne conosce il motivo. I loro pensieri sono simili. Qualcosa sta finendo e niente sarà più lo stesso.

“Volevo ringraziarti. Per tutto questo. So che ti è costato venire qui e fingere. E so che l’hai fatto solo per farmi piacere.” _Anche se è stato un errore. Perché domani farà male più di quanto io possa tollerare._

Si aspetta un rimprovero, lui che le dice che il mondo non gira intorno a lei, che ha deciso da solo o qualcosa di simile. Non succede nulla di tutto questo.

Ha un’aria spettrale, alla luce delle due lune, spettrale ma bellissima. Ora, cosa dovrebbe accadere in una favola che si rispetti?

_Le eroine delle fiabe non hanno desideri…_

Domani sarà tardi. E lei finirà per rimpiangerlo per i giorni che le restano.

_Sei uno stupido vigliacco, Ben Solo. Perché devo farlo io? Io non ho paura. Perché tu sì?_

“Lo sai benissimo.” I suoi pensieri gli sono arrivati chiari e lui le risponde. “Non voglio trascinarti a fondo. Rey. Non più. È più doloroso di quanto immagini.”

“Non mi trascinerai a fondo. E non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare. E cosa devo sentire. Tu sei un presuntuoso prevaricatore. Io non…”

Ritrovarselo addosso non la sorprende più di tanto. Le va benissimo così. Non lo bacia da troppo ed è qualcosa che le è mancato. Le piacciono le vertigini che la sua bocca le provoca. E le piacciono le sue mani addosso. La stoffa leggera dell’abito sembra amplificare il calore delle sue dita. “Andiamocene…” gli sussurra. Cos’hanno da perdere? A chi devono rendere conto?

“Lo sai che è una pazzia” le risponde lui ma le sue labbra che scivolano sul collo e la reazione del suo corpo è qualcosa che non può controllare.

“Non finché siamo qui.” Non ha via d’uscita. Ne ha bisogno e il resto non conta. Il Lato Oscuro, i Jedi, la Forza, la Resistenza, il Primo Ordine…

Lo bacia di nuovo e sente le sue mani perdere ogni freno. C’è qualcosa di violento nel desiderio che la fa bruciare.

Ha sempre pensato che sarebbe riuscita ad analizzare la situazione con lucidità, studiandola come se si trattasse di un nuovo linguaggio da apprendere. Non è così. Le sue dita che scivolano sotto la sua gonna. Voci e risate in lontananza. Il respiro che si blocca nella sua gola. Un campanello squilla nella sua testa. _Non qui. Non in questo modo._

Lui annuisce e non serve altro. Troppi occhi nel buio. Non diventeranno argomento di conversazione per la nobiltà di Theed più di quanto non lo siano già. E hanno intere ore da riempire prima dell’alba.

Gli resta avvinghiata anche mentre si avviano verso un ingresso di servizio. Nessuno dei due ha voglia di attraversare di nuovo il salone da ballo. Gli unici sguardi che incontrano sono quelli del personale di servizio e loro sono abituati a chinare la testa e non fare domande. Avranno visto situazioni simili dozzine di volte. L’ascensore che li porta ai piani superiori è poco più di un montacarichi. Un carrello per i pasti è abbandonato in un angolo, vuoto e dimenticato.

_Dietro le quinte del grande spettacolo…_

Non importa. La pantomima sta finendo. Non ha bisogno del suo permesso per iniziare a slacciargli la complicata giacca di velluto nero. Ci vorrà più tempo del previsto.

Lui non protesta. Vorrebbe che le dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Ha finito di aspettarlo.

_Rivendico qui e ora il mio diritto di affondarti le dita fra i capelli per il resto della notte. _

Non smette di baciarlo neppure quando l’ascensore si ferma. Si chiede cosa gli passi per la testa, ma ha troppa paura per guardare. Il suo mondo diventa umido e scarlatto. E pulsa di un’energia sconosciuta.

“Un attimo solo…” le dice Ben bloccando le porte e conducendola fuori.

Rey riprende fiato e si ripete che non c’è nessuna fretta anche se il suo corpo le dice il contrario. La stanza di Ben è più grande di quella che hanno assegnato a lei. Un droide di servizio li accoglie con indifferenza. “Bentornato, signore.”

“Vattene” ordina Ben senza neppure guardarlo.

Rey si aspetta che le chieda se è sicura, se non intenda ripensarci, se non finirà per pentirsene, ma non succede, ed è un sollievo. Tenta di liberarsi dalla lunga sciarpa dell’abito ma capisce immediatamente che la stoffa rischia di strapparsi.

“Devi aiutarmi a toglierlo. Non ci riesco da sola” gli dice.

“Rey…”

“No. Niente obiezioni.“ _Non pronunciare il mio nome in quel modo._

Non gli ha mai visto quell’espressione in viso. Assomiglia alla rabbia, ma è più profonda e meno pericolosa.

_Assomiglia alla paura. No, c’è qualcosa di diverso…_

Sta pensando troppo. Non dovrebbe. Lui la solleva tra le braccia. Tanto vale stringerlo come potesse sfuggirle in quel preciso istante. 

“Perché hai più paura di me, Ben?” gli chiede quando si ritrovano sul letto. Non dovrebbe. Lui ha conosciuto centinaia di stelle e pianeti. Lui ha stretto la galassia fra le sue dita. Lei è solo una ragazza scappata da Jakku. Dovrebbe essere lei a tremare.

Lui non le risponde. Forse non l’ha neppure sentita. Le accarezza il viso, poi le sue dita scivolano dietro al suo collo per toglierle la sciarpa, poi le fa scivolare l’abito sulle spalle.

"È colpa della tua luce” le dice infine.

“Prendila. Basta per tutti e due.” _Se solo volessi…_

Ma il suo sguardo resta quello triste di sempre mentre la aiuta a liberarsi dell’abito gettandolo a terra come se fosse uno straccio.

“Va bene… tolgo tutto se prometti di non restare vestito ancora a lungo. Non sarebbe giusto nei miei confronti.”

Dovrebbe provare una sorta di pudore ma non è così. I suoi occhi sembrano ricoprirla. Ha ancora addosso gioielli e scarpe ma in quel momento non le sembra importante. 

“Non sai cos’è la pazienza, Rey. Ma hai ragione…”

_Ne ho avuta fin troppa, stupido…_ Lo guarda spogliarsi dei vestiti e di ogni remora. Vorrebbe solo che i suoi occhi sembrassero meno sfuggenti.

_Va bene…_

Rey si libera dei fastidiosi bracciali. Non importa che le sue cicatrici siano completamente esposte. Anche quelle di Ben lo sono. Tra loro non c’è mai stato bisogno di fingere, neppure nei momenti peggiori. Entrambi sono una mappa segnata da dozzine di battaglie. Nella luce soffusa, Rey chiude gli occhi quando lo sente stendersi al suo fianco. Respira il suo calore corporeo lasciandosene avvolgere. Gli passa le braccia intorno al collo per poi scendere ad accarezzargli la schiena. Non gli ha mai detto che lo trova magnifico. Quanto tempo resta? Gli affonda le dita fra i capelli, chiedendosi cosa stia aspettando. Come se l’avesse sentita, le sue mani corrono su di lei accompagnate dalle sue labbra. 

Avrebbe voluto cogliere ogni dettaglio, analizzarlo con lucidità e tirare le somme una volta arrivata alla fine. Adesso si sente profondamente stupida. Sarebbe come chiedere a una bacca di Tuanul cosa prova mentre perde i petali e si trasforma in un frutto. Sa di cosa ha bisogno, lo capisce per istinto e non ha bisogno di dirglielo. Nessuno dei due parla, ma quel silenzio non le pesa. Il suo respiro è fin troppo esplicito e, trattandosi di Ben, è molto meglio che stia zitto. Si concede un sorriso. La sua bocca la disegna come un dipinto, la marchia e la possiede come un esploratore.

_L’assassino di Jedi_.

Rey ascolta ciò che la propria pelle le chiede. Non domanda nulla. Lo lascia fare. Chiude gli occhi e si morde le dita.

_R’iia, ti prego, fa che mi trovi bella…_

Le sue mani corrono possessive sui suoi seni, il suo respiro è tiepido fra le sue gambe. Non riesce a controllare i sospiri che escono dalla sua gola come un richiamo. Il suo viso è in fiamme mentre lui scorre lungo il suo corpo tornando a fissarla negli occhi. Vede il proprio riflesso nelle sue iridi nere, chiaro e nitido, come se fossero due specchi, e sa di non essere mai stata davvero così perfetta. _È questo che vedi quando mi guardi? _Gli circonda i fianchi con le gambe come un ultimo invito. Non è ciò che si era aspettata. Non è rapido, non è brusco come ciò di cui è stata spettatrice infastidita fra i rottami di Jakku.

Non vorrebbe che lui esitasse. Deve forse concedergli una sorta di permesso? _Leader Supremo…_

“È come se…”

Cerca una definizione, ma le sembra impossibile. “È così che si sente un X-Wing quando sfiori i comandi e lo lanci in picchiata?”

Lui sorride appena e lei lo stringe forte, poi lo sente in lei e il fiato le si spezza in gola. Il dolore che si era aspettata non arriva. Solo elettricità che cresce ad ogni movimento. Lo asseconda. Non può farne a meno. Non sa quanto durerà ma vorrebbe prolungarlo all’infinito. Finché non subentra la fretta, la smania, il bisogno e ogni atomo del suo essere si infiamma come una stella che implode.

  
  
  
  


_Un X-Wing in picchiata…_

Sono anni che non ne pilota uno. Era solo un ragazzino e suo padre si era lasciato convincere a fargli provare uno dei circuiti da allenamento più semplici. Era troppo piccolo per partecipare alle gare juniores, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di immaginarsi trionfante, in testa a una delle gare di corsa più popolari e complesse. Un piccolo sogno andato in frantumi, come tanti altri. Ma non ha più importanza. Non in quel momento, mentre lei gli sta addosso come fossero prigionieri di uno spazio ristretto e può stringerla a sé come se non fossero entrambi due vittime della Forza, due strumenti che cercano inutilmente di liberarsi da vincoli prestabiliti alla loro nascita. Si accorge che Rey ha ancora i sandali ai piedi solo quando decide di scivolare con lei sotto le lenzuola stropicciate.

“Forse dovresti toglierle. E anche questo” le dice liberandola dalla tiara d’argento ormai aggrovigliata ai suoi capelli. 

“Sì, forse è meglio.” Lei si sfila le scarpe e poi lo raggiunge di nuovo come se ogni istante passato a contatto con la sua pelle fosse prezioso. Rey è tutto quello che non si era aspettato, una sorta di animale selvaggio tenuto troppo in cattività con nessuna paura, nessuna esitazione, solo una voglia enorme di stare con lui in ogni modo possibile, con il corpo e con la testa. Si è frenato troppo a lungo con lei. Ora il suo desiderio è simile alla fame e vorrebbe quasi divorarla. Rey è giovane e feroce, è un capolavoro di muscoli atletici su un corpo androgino e bellissimo e l’odore della sabbia non è scomparso sotto i profumi con cui l’hanno ricoperta. Gli dà le vertigini, lo sfinisce e sembra non volergli lasciare neppure un minuto di tregua. Sa esattamente cosa sta provando. L’ha portata su Naboo per accumulare ricordi. Per lei è lo stesso. Si sta appropriando di lui attimo dopo attimo, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita.

Doveva aspettarselo. Non si tratta solo di piacere fisico, di una pratica da sbrigare, di un momento da bruciare in fretta. Le loro menti sono una cosa sola. Il potere è cresciuto e sta ancora crescendo in quella notte folle. Il kyber che lei porta al collo, incastonato nell’argento…

Lo ha visto brillare. Non è stato un semplice gioco di luce.

Lei si rannicchia sul suo petto. Forse ora è davvero stanca. La stringe riempiendosi la testa del suo odore. Dovrebbe dirle qualcosa? No, forse basta che le baci i capelli. Lei capisce. È aggrappata alle sue spalle ed è bellissima. Doveva succedere. Lo sapevano entrambi.

“Ho fame...”

_Ovviamente._

Pensava che stesse per addormentarsi. Invece ha fame. Perché è pur sempre Rey. Scivola via dal letto. È rimasto quasi tutto il banchetto che zia Sola gli ha fatto trovare in camera. Torna da lei con un vassoio carico di involtini salati e frutta.

“Te l’ho mai detto che mi piace la tua schiena?”

Rey è abbracciata ai cuscini. Vorrebbe farle notare che si comporta in modo strano ma è troppo bella per preoccuparsene. E comunque quella non è stata una notte normale. E tutto sembra tremendamente naturale, come se fossero le ultime creature viventi rimaste, senza freni o sovrastrutture. Ben le porge un frutto a grappolo. Un lampo improvviso nella mente gli ricorda di quando era una bambina e le portava da mangiare. Ha dimenticato troppo di quel viaggio su Jakku. Ha dovuto ricorrere alla tortura per estorcere alla Resistenza informazioni sul rifugio di Lor San Tekka. E invece lo sapeva. Era solo finito in un cassetto chiuso della sua testa.

“Sei troppo silenzioso” gli fa notare Rey attirandolo a sé. “Quale pensiero è incastrato nella tua testa?”

“Tuanul” le risponde e coglie nella sua mente l’immagine di un cespuglio di bacche selvatiche.

“Tuanul? Adesso?”

“Adesso.”

Lei sembra perplessa ma non insiste ed è meglio così. Non è il momento migliore per pensare a Lor San Tekka né a nessun altro che sia morto sotto i colpi della sua spada.

Dovrebbe trovare qualche parola gentile. Dirle che è importante. Ma sa che lei non ne ha bisogno. È consapevole di avere le chiavi della gabbia in cui lui si è lasciato rinchiudere.

_È tardi per questo. Avrei dovuto respingerla._

Respingerla. Ma lei gli manda a fuoco le viscere da quando l’ha conosciuta.

_Non dimenticare di nuovo che vi siete incontrati quindici anni fa. Non l’hai vista la prima volta su Takodana._

Non vuole pensare alla bambina in lacrime. Non in quel momento. Quella che sbocconcella involtini sdraiata sul suo petto è la donna che gli ha sconvolto la vita. Le sue certezze si sono sbriciolate insieme a ciò che credeva di volere.

_Non importa. È ancora notte._

Non vuole lasciarsi vincere dal sonno e dalla stanchezza_. _Hanno vissuto in uno stato onirico, quella sera. Domani si sveglieranno e saranno quelli di sempre, due esseri incompatibili che cercano invano di comprendersi per evitare di distruggersi.

Ma ancora per qualche ora lei sarà la creatura di fiaba con gli occhi che brillano sotto le stelle di Naboo. Vorrebbe trattenere per sempre l’espressione innocente sul suo viso. Quindi tace e ripete a se stesso “Conserva questo ricordo. Tienilo stretto.”

“Posso estorcerti una promessa, prima che tu ti addormenti?”

_Non ho intenzione di dormire, _vorrebbe risponderle._ Voglio guardarti._

Si rende conto che in quel momento potrebbe promettere qualunque cosa ma annuisce lo stesso.

“Devi promettermi che ci torneremo, un giorno. Che mi farai visitare per bene Theed, mi mostrerai il fiume Solleu e le cascate.”

Perché glielo sta chiedendo? Sa benissimo che non è possibile. Non avranno mai più momenti simili a quello.

“Ti sto pregando di mentirmi. Dimmi che ci torneremo. Quando non ci saranno più né il Primo Ordine né la Resistenza. Quando non dovremo più niente a nessuno. Quando saremo solo Ben e Rey.”

Domattina sarà tutto diverso. Domattina voleranno via, incroceranno le spade, useranno la Forza l’uno contro l’altra. Ma, se chiude gli occhi, riesce a credere che sia possibile.

“Te lo prometto.” E non sente neppure di mentirle.

“Grazie” risponde lei rilassandosi sulla sua spalla. “Tutto questo è orribile” gli dice dopo qualche istante. “Ti sbilancia e ti toglie la ragione.”

“Lo pensi davvero? Ne faresti a meno?” le domanda. Sono lì perché l’hanno voluto. Anche se finirà col fare un male atroce.

“Ne sai qualcosa?” insiste Rey. “Voglio dire… se l’amore è questa cosa assurda… Sai come se ne esce? Ti è mai successo? Perché fa venire i brividi…”

Gli sta chiedendo disperatamente di ricambiarla. Trema nell’attesa. Lei lo sa, ma ha bisogno di sentirglielo dire.

“Sì. Mi è successo.” Chiude gli occhi, visualizza la sua maschera, com’era una volta, integra e minacciosa. La vede sgretolarsi nella sua mente, fino a diventare polvere.

“Quando?” Rey aspetta che la ferita si allarghi e sanguini. Aspetta una storia di cui lei non fa parte. Sente che lei non avrà rimpianti per quanto è successo anche se dovesse dirle che i suoi sentimenti non sono destinati a lei.

Ancora due ore. Sarà notte per ancora due ore.

“Proprio adesso“ le risponde, rovesciandola sulla schiena e cercando di nuovo il suo corpo. “Con te.”


	14. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La Repubblica ha fallito. La Repubblica è morta. Siete un ammasso di mondi allo sbando che non chiede altro che un nuovo padrone."

13.

  


_Behind the scenes opens reality_  
_Eternal silence cries out for justice_  
_Forgiveness is not for sale_  
_Nor is the will to forget_  
_Follow your common sense_  
_You cannot hide yourself_  
_Behind a fairytale forever and ever_

_(_Epica_, Cry for the Moon)_

  


Ancora quella cantilena infantile. Si insinua nel suo sonno come un ago e non riesce ad allontanarla.

_Lin-Lindòrea è un incanto,_

_puoi trovarla anche in sogno,_

_pace e luce sono un canto_

_notte e giorno ne hai bisogno._

_A Lindòrea vieni anche tu,_

_non la lascerai mai più._

Rey si rigira nel letto, poi si tira il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa.

_Basta._

Non è riuscita a resistere al sonno. Non è così che sarebbe dovuta andare. Avrebbe voluto veder arrivare l’alba e invece ha ceduto. La luce naturale del mattino filtra rabbiosa dalla vetrata affacciata sul lago. La sua mente è vuota mentre lascia che i minuti scorrano. Sente il respiro regolare di Ben al suo fianco, il suo braccio sulla vita, pesante e possessivo.

_Kylo Ren…_

Si chiede se debba svegliarlo. Ha un’aria fin troppo serena quando dorme. Si dice di no. Meglio non disturbare il suo sonno o rischia di finire come i suoi compagni di addestramento al tempio Jedi.

È un pensiero che la fa sentire colpevole. Cosa è cambiato rispetto a quando ha perso i sensi sulla Supremacy e lei ha scelto di risparmiarlo?

_Tutto._

Ha lasciato la Resistenza per affrontarlo. Si è detta che la Forza avrebbe deciso cosa farne di lui.

_E invece è finita così…_

Si chiede come riuscirà a guardarlo negli occhi senza crollare. Sfiora il suo braccio con le dita senza quasi rendersene conto. Sarebbe tutto più semplice se la sensazione che la sua pelle trasmette al suo sistema nervoso non fosse assolutamente perfetta.

_Come tutto il resto._

Cerca a fondo nei propri pensieri e scopre di non provare alcun rimorso. Probabilmente non sarà così per sempre. Avrà tutto il tempo per pentirsi di quella scelta avventata, quando saranno uno davanti all’altra con le spade pronte a colpire. Per ora, di una cosa è certa. Non sarà Naboo il loro terreno di scontro.

_Lindòrea… dove la Luce e l’Oscurità si incontrano._

Un pensiero fugace diventa improvvisamente chiaro. Forse è davvero tutto previsto. Forse non deve fare altro che condurlo ad Ahch-To.

_La Luce e l’Oscurità…_

Il mosaico che rappresenta il primo Jedi, nascosto in quell’antica grotta fra le montagne che nascondono i resti del più antico dei templi, sembra la summa perfetta di quel concetto così banale e bellissimo. La risposta non può essere così semplice, eppure le sembra di averla avuta sempre davanti agli occhi.

_E adesso?_

Maledice se stessa per essersi svegliata per prima. Non ha idea di come uscire da quella situazione assurda. Dovrà parlargli, prima o poi, ma avrebbe preferito che fosse lui a decidere come agire.

_Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Solo di un po’ di tempo._

Sguscia via dal letto e dal braccio che la tiene bloccata, poi raccoglie da terra la sua spada. Per un attimo si chiede che genere di terrore possa aver guidato Luke quando ha pensato di poter colpire suo nipote nel sonno.

_Un mostro… un assassino…_

Raccoglie i gioielli e li avvolge nella sciarpa facendone un fagotto. Se riuscirà a farli arrivare alla Resistenza, i suoi compagni potranno rivenderli e acquistare munizioni a sufficienza per buttare giù una corazzata. Il fatto che siano stati pagati da Kylo Ren rende la situazione estremamente ironica.

_Pensa… pensa. È in tua balia. È completamente indifeso. E tu non sei Luke. In qualche modo, sei riuscita a farti amare da lui. Adesso è qui. Se davvero è il tuo equivalente, allora puoi colpirlo. Se lui muore il suo potere sarà tuo. Non avrai più bisogno del suo aiuto per salvare i tuoi compagni, né per restituire alla Forza l’equilibrio. Liberalo. Sai che è ciò che vuole anche lui. Liberalo. E raggiungi il bilanciamento assoluto tra buio e luce._

Rey si scuote. Per un istante ha perso il contatto con la realtà. Quei pensieri non sono i suoi. Non possono esserlo.

Recupera il suo abito da sera e se lo lega addosso come se fosse un asciugamano. Non ha tempo da perdere. È presto e non dovrebbe fare incontri sgraditi durante il tragitto verso la sua stanza. Non le piacerebbe davvero farsi vedere da qualcuno conciata in quel modo.

Non vorrebbe voltarsi a guardarlo ma la tentazione è troppo forte. È stato suo, completamente suo, ma non ha idea di cosa fare, adesso.

_Davvero? Colpiscilo…_

Gli accarezza una spalla, sperando che lui non si svegli. Fa male. Dovrebbe sentirsi felice. Dovrebbe rivendicare il suo diritto di abbracciarlo.

Ma lui è ancora il suo nemico e l’amore è una trappola beffarda. Si china su di lui e gli sfiora i capelli con le labbra.

Ha la testa annebbiata e ha bisogno di riflettere. È come se la sua mente fosse completamente distaccata dal suo corpo. Le sensazioni che ha vissuto sono ancora troppo vive per riuscire ad elaborarle in modo razionale.

_Sì, dovremo parlarne. Fingere che qualcosa non sia mai successa non ha mai funzionato tra noi. Ma adesso…_

Adesso vuole solo scappare. La tentazione di scivolargli di nuovo accanto è troppo forte.

“Scusa…” sussurra, poi esce dalla stanza tentando di non fare rumore.

Nel corridoio c’è solo qualche droide di servizio che lucida i pavimenti. Rey ci mette un attimo ad orizzontarsi e a ritrovare la sua camera. Solo quando si ritrova da sola fra quelle quattro pareti riesce a respirare di sollievo.

Lo-La ha fatto ordine. Non ritrova il caos che ha lasciato dopo essersi preparata per la festa. _Se qualcuno riuscisse a far sparire anche un altro genere di confusione, sarebbe perfetto._

Si fissa allo specchio rendendosi conto di non riconoscersi. Di sicuro non assomiglia alla ragazza vestita da principessa che ha scrutato la sera prima cercando il proprio riflesso. E non è neppure la mercante di rottami di Jakku che sognava che qualcuno venisse a prenderla e la portasse via. Si tocca la faccia ed è la stessa di sempre, eppure le sembra di guardare un’estranea. Un’estranea che è fuggita di nuovo.

“Signorina Rey, quel vestito non si indossa così. Ma cosa le è successo?” Lo-La le arriva alle spalle ondeggiando sulla sua ruota e scrutandola con disappunto con i suoi occhietti lucidi.

_Oh, nulla di grave. Sono andata a letto con il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, servitore del Lato Oscuro e genocida. E non l’ho ucciso mentre dormiva neppure stavolta._

Rey le mette in mano la sciarpa in cui ha avvolto i gioielli. “Sai se c’è un banco dei pegni nei paraggi?” È un’idea ridicola e se ne rende conto non appena lo chiede. Sta solo cercando un modo per ripulirsi la coscienza.

_Possono diventare comunque del contante. E il contante può diventare carburante, cibo, pezzi di ricambio… O una via d’uscita per me, quando avrò deciso di smettere di comportarmi da idiota e tornare indietro una volta per tutte._

“Qui? Non credo. Forse in uno dei villaggi sulla costa.”

Rey ha l’impressione che la droide la consideri una povera stupida. Ed è così che si sente. Provvederà a trasformare i gioielli in contante quando ne avrà bisogno per se stessa.

_E mi ritrovo a pensare di nuovo come una ribelle._

“Lasciami sola. Ti chiamerò se avrò bisogno di te.”

La droide resta immobile per un momento infinito, poi abbassa la buffa testa metallica. “Come lei desidera.”

Si sente come se avesse compiuto un ultimo passo definitivo. Deve solo ripetersi di non volere altro da Ben Solo che non sia il suo aiuto per far finire la guerra. Fissa Lo-La nei suoi occhi artificiali, poi glielo chiede, sentendosi sulle spine.

“Lo-La, guardami bene. Ho qualcosa di diverso rispetto a ieri?”

La droide inclina leggermente la testa. “Certo. Ha il trucco sparso su tutto il viso, i capelli in uno stato pietoso e ha il suo abito da sera legato addosso come una coperta. E non ha le scarpe.”

_Accidenti a te…_

“No, intendevo… Lascia stare.” Si sente ancora il suo odore addosso e le fa girare la testa. Se almeno non fosse stata l’esperienza più sconvolgente della sua vita sarebbe più facile archiviare l’episodio come qualcosa di poca importanza.

_L’episodio… È stato come quando ho avvertito la presenza della Forza per la prima volta._

“Oh. Intendeva dal punto di vista organico?” insiste la droide. “Al livello di ossitocina assolutamente fuori scala, alle piccole escoriazioni da attrito sulla sua epidermide e alla presenza di fluidi corporei estranei…”

“Ti ho detto di lasciar stare.” Se Lo-La continua a parlare in quel modo finirà col dimenticarsi di avere provato la sensazione di vedere formarsi centinaia di stelle mentre lui la teneva stretta.

_I droidi non sanno cosa sia la poesia…_

Se ripensa a tutto quello che hanno fatto sente le vertigini. Più volte, senza fermarsi, vivendo e basta. È stato come divorarsi a vicenda. Non era così ottusa da non avere un’idea abbastanza chiara dell’anatomia maschile. Ha vissuto troppo a lungo in ambienti ristretti, gomito a gomito con piloti e tecnici della Resistenza. Ma lui le fa mancare il fiato. Ora si sente vuota e sola.

Si pente di essersene andata anche se sa che non avrebbe saputo affrontarlo. Ma forse non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Forse si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbero fatto di nuovo l’amore e…

_No. Il sole è sorto. E i patti erano chiari._

Si chiede come potrà fingere indifferenza. Non credeva neppure di possedere tutte quelle terminazioni nervose, né che potessero scatenare quel genere di reazioni.

_Non ci pensare. Non farlo. Finisce qui. Oggi sarete quelli di prima. Non è successo niente._

Se solo quella dannata filastrocca la smettesse di rimbombarle nelle orecchie…

“Ora vai, Lo-La.” Ha bisogno di restare sola. Non sa dove sia finito C-3PO ma, se dovesse presentarsi, manderà via anche lui. _Ossitocina_…

L’acqua calda della doccia non le schiarisce le idee. Compone mentalmente un paio di frasi generiche da usare quando se lo troverà davanti, ma nessuna funziona davvero.

I suoi vecchi abiti, lavati e stirati, sono piegati sul letto. Non esita nell’indossarli, logori, senza importanza, divorati dall’aria di Jakku, proprio come lei.

_È strano, _riflette sfiorando la stoffa grezza con le dita._Sembrano nuovi e morbidi anche loro._ Infila il vestito rosa nella borsa da viaggio insieme agli altri acquisti. È sicura che non le serviranno più, ma non ha il coraggio di lasciarli lì. Stringe nella mano il kyber spezzato che porta al collo. _Si parte da qui. _La pietra brucia e una leggera luminescenza filtra fra le sue dita chiuse. _È un segno? Mi stai proteggendo dal buio?_

Con i suoi vecchi vestiti addosso comincia a sentirsi di nuovo se stessa. Lega i capelli e controlla di essere sufficientemente presentabile. Anche se la recita è finita anche per lei, non vuole apparire come una mendicante.

È ancora presto e forse riuscirà ad evitare tutti ancora per un po’ e a sgraffignare qualcosa dalle cucine prima che qualcun altro si svegli.

_Potrei portargli qualcosa da mangiare e fingere di_ _essermi allontanata solo per quel motivo… Forse…_

Trattiene per un attimo il fiato e allontana quell’idea, ma continua a chiedersi cosa penserà Ben quando aprirà gli occhi. Probabilmente non trovarla lì sarà un sollievo anche per lui.

Il palazzo è ancora addormentato e Rey è quasi certa di avere ancora un po’ di tempo per sé mentre si guarda intorno per orizzontarsi e ritrovare le cucine, poi sospira rassegnata quando vede Sola Naberrie seduta in giardino di fronte a un tavolo imbandito per la colazione.

_Questa donna non dorme mai…_

L’anziana dama solleva gli occhi verso la finestra, la individua e la saluta con un cenno della mano e un sorriso smagliante.

_Va bene… _Rey è costretta a raggiungerla, ma in fondo non le dispiace. Quel tavolo imbandito è un richiamo irresistibile.

“Buongiorno, cara. Accomodati. Vuoi del caf? Una tisana? Biscotti? Una fetta di dolce? È bello avere compagnia.”

Sola Naberrie indossa una lunga veste giallo paglia e i capelli sono avvolti in un elaborato groviglio di trecce. Rey si chiede da quanto tempo sia in piedi e quanto ci abbia messo a pettinarsi, riempiendosi la tazza di caf fumante. “Buongiorno. Credevo che dormissero ancora tutti.”

“A quanto sembra, io e te siamo sempre le sole a dare il benvenuto al nuovo giorno.” La donna sembra aver riposato benissimo. “Dov'è mio nipote? Non si è ancora svegliato?”

“Non ne ho idea” Rey abbassa gli occhi. Si sente addosso lo sguardo di Sola. Dovrebbe provare a sorridere, ma non ci riesce.

In compenso, Sola sorride al suo posto e Rey si chiede se sappia. Continua a ripensare alla notte appena trascorsa. È stata in paradiso. Ma un paradiso selvaggio. Si è sentita una belva e Ben era come lei.

_Dolce, tenero, ma alla fine ha perso il controllo. Dunque__è cosi che va. Si arriva a un punto in cui emozioni e sensazioni fisiche prendono il sopravvento. Desideri solo l’altro. Desideri annullarti e diventare una sola cosa con__lui_.

Gli antichi Jedi la consideravano una delle debolezze emotive da tenere sotto controllo. Anakin ha violato i loro dettami. E adesso lei si è incamminata sulla stessa strada.

_Luke disprezzava l’antico ordine, quanto a me… l’attaccamento malato che ho sviluppato nei confronti di Ben sarebbe stata una violazione delle regole. Non sono un Jedi… non come ci si aspetta che un Jedi sia. Allora cosa sono?_

“Allora… ti sei divertita, ieri sera?” le chiede Sola. Per qualche bizzarro motivo Rey continua ad avere l’impressione che sappia esattamente cosa è successo. “Mi sembravi a tuo agio. Ed eri davvero molto bella. Il tuo abito era un incanto. A proposito… più tardi passa nella mia stanza. Ho qualcosa per te.”

“Credo di averlo macchiato di erba quando sono scesa ingiardino.”

_Quando siamo finiti ad avvinghiarci su quella panchina. Le sue mani che mi accarezzavano. Le sue dita…_

Si sente avvampare, ripensandoci. Vorrebbe avere più tempo. Hanno appena iniziato a conoscersi.

_Invece finisce qui._

“Nulla di irrimediabile” asserisce Sola. “Lo faremo pulire.”

“Non credo di avere tempo.” È una scusa ridicola. Sulla Finalizer ci sono dozzine di droidi in grado di smacchiare un vestito. Ma, per qualche strano motivo, sente che è giusto lasciarlo nello stato in cui è ora. _Come monito… _“Ripartiamo oggi. E comunque non avrò più occasioni per metterlo.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, cara.” Sola le afferra gentilmente una mano. “Tornerai a trovarci spesso. Non ti lascerò andare facilmente. E sono certa che potrai indossare dozzine di abiti. Vedere ballare te e Ben mi ha riscaldato il cuore. Eravate una gioia per gli occhi.”

Rey fissa la tazza di fronte a sé. I sussurri che ha udito le ronzano nella testa. Voci che si chiedono come Ben Solo osi mostrarsi pur sapendo da chi discenda il sangue che gli scorre nelle vene. E poi c’è lei. La ragazza senza un passato.

“Perché sei così giù, cara?” le chiede Sola. “Ieri sembravitanto felice.”

“Sto bene. Davvero. Sono solo…” _Vuota e inutile._

“Stanca?”

Rey annuisce. Non può parlarle di come si sente davvero. È stato come aver trovato una pozza d’acqua fresca nel deserto, tornare il giorno dopo e scoprire che è evaporata. Eppure non può fare a meno di credere ancora che qualche goccia sia rimasta sul fondo.

_Devo prendere il potere che lui vuole per sé. Non importa di cosa si tratti. Se non vuole saperne di aiutarmi allora farò da sola. E quando sarò abbastanza forte da piegarlo, allora aprirò i suoi occhi e allora lui capirà e starà bene e io con lui._

“Ti conosco appena” insiste Sola. Rey si sente quasi in colpa di fronte a quel sorriso gentile. “Non ho il diritto di chiederti di dirmi cosa c’è che non va. Ma ho imparato ad ascoltare, con il tempo.”

_“Oppure uccidilo e falla finita con questa farsa. Non hai bisogno di lui. Nessuno ne ha bisogno. È così da sempre. È l’unico modo. È per questo che hai lasciato i tuoi compagni. Uccidilo e potrai tornare da loro a testa alta e più forte di quanto tu sia mai stata.”_

Rey chiude gli occhi per allontanare quella voce che rimbomba nella sua testa. È sinuosa e melliflua e una parte di sé sa che ha ragione.

_No. Non è vero. Ben esiste ancora. Ne ho avuto più di una prova. E sta tornando. Si dimena dietro la maschera. Io lo so. Lo sento ogni volta che mi guarda._

Ma non può dire nulla a Sola Naberrie. Non può dirle che suo nipote è Kylo Ren. Che lei ha lasciato la Resistenza per raggiungerlo e ucciderlo. E che nulla è andato come aveva deciso.

“Forse mi dispiace andarmene. È stato come vivere un sogno. Speravo di non dovermi svegliare.” Si augura che la donna non le faccia altre domande. Vorrebbe congedarsi e tornarsene in camera ma per nulla al mondo vorrebbe apparirle maleducata.

“Forse non è necessario.”

“Sì, invece. Né io né lui possiamo continuare a fingere.” Deve tacere o finirà per dire qualche parola di troppo. La gola le si stringe. Le sembra folle l’idea di essersi sentita completamente felice solo qualche ora prima.

“Se tra voi è una finzione, allora siete due magnifici attori.” La donna le tiene gli occhi addosso mentre un droide le porta due uova bollite dal guscio rosso.

“È complicato.” _E non voglio parlarne._

“Lo è sempre.” Il tono di Sola si fa condiscendente. Per un attimo le ricorda Leia. Sul suo viso Rey intravede la stessa saggezza.

“E non ne vale la pena…” _L’ha detto anche lui. Non ci sarà un lieto fine._

“Ne vale sempre la pena” insiste Sola picchiettando con il cucchiaino sul guscio dell’uovo. “Ho condiviso la mia vita con la stessa persona per sessant’anni. Ci sono stati momenti in cui tutto sembrava andare a pezzi, ma entrambi sapevamo che stare insieme era una conquista. Tu… Di cosa hai paura?”

_Non è così semplice. Noi non… noi non siamo destinati a questo. La Forza ha in serbo qualcosa per noi, ma non ha nulla a_ _che fare con questo assurdo legame che abbiamo imbastito senza criterio._

“È tutto sbagliato” le risponde. _Completamente sbagliato. E nessuno sembra volermi dire quale sia la strada giusta._

Voci, messaggi contraddittori, tentazioni, inganni, rimproveri. Presenze oscure nella sua testa, spiriti saggi con i loro consigli. Ma nessuna risposta.

“Non è mai sbagliato, Rey, anche se ti lascia delle ferite addosso.” Il volto di Sola sembra farsi improvvisamente affaticato mentre la stretta sulla sua mano si fa più forte. “Io penso a Padme e al suo coraggio. Così diversa da me. Così decisa a non lasciarsi coinvolgere. Ma certe cose sono oltre ogni nostra previsione e lei si è trovata sola, con il suo segreto. Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora mi chiedo come sarebbero andate le cose se lei ne avesse parlato con me. Ma di una cosa sono certa: lei non si è mai pentita delle scelte fatte.”

“Anche se poi è finita in quel modo?” Rey si rende conto di aver alzato la voce. Quello è l’esempio più sbagliato che potessero metterle davanti. Se si trovano in quella situazione orribile è proprio perché Padme Amidala Naberrie, più di mezzo secolo prima, si è innamorata dell’uomo sbagliato. E ha pagato con la vita.

“Su come sia finita, suppongo che tu sia più informata di me…” Sola la lascia andare.

“Mi dispiace.” Rey si scusa sentendosi tremendamente in colpa. Quella donna conosce solo frammenti degli ultimi giorni di sua sorella. E questo è il motivo per cui non può capire.

“Solo tu sai quali siano i tuoi sentimenti, Rey. E cosa farne di loro. Ma non perdere mai di vista ciò che ti rende serena” conclude infine l’anziana matriarca.

_Serena? _Ha sempre pensato in termini di giustizia o di felicità e i due elementi sono sempre stati in contrasto. Non ha mai riflettuto su quanto stia diventando difficile sentirsi in pace con se stessa.

_E tu, come ti senti, adesso? _pensa osservando Ben Solo discendere le scale che portano al giardino. Il cuore le arriva in gola. Tenta di capire come dovrebbe comportarsi un’adulta, in quella circostanza.

_Un’adulta non sarebbe scappata prima che lui si svegliasse. E adesso…_

Distoglie lo sguardo involontariamente, chiedendosi di quale gradazione di rosso sia diventata la sua faccia, mentre lui si avvicina al tavolo e bacia Sola su una guancia augurandole il buongiorno.

Rey continua a sfuggire il suo sguardo pur sapendo che non potrà andare avanti per sempre. Quell’improvviso silenzio la mette ulteriormente a disagio. Sola li sta decisamente studiando, mentre Ben si piazza dietro la sua sedia e le sue mani si posano protettive sulle sue spalle facendola sobbalzare.

_Non farmi questo. Non accorgerti che sto tremando._ La tensione rischia di ucciderla e il suo cuore non ha mai avuto un battito tanto accelerato. _Ridammi la quiete della scorsa notte, quando tutto sembrava al suo posto. Non posso sentirmi così, adesso. _

Sola Naberrie si alza senza smettere di guardarli. “Vienicon me, Ben. Devo chiederti un piccolo favore.”

***

_Lei non c’è e il suo posto è freddo._

Kylo Ren non ha ancora aperto gli occhi quando si rende conto di quello che già sapeva. Ha dato per scontato che Rey se ne sarebbe andata ma ha sperato di sbagliarsi. E, come ogni volta, ha trovato silenzio e una porta chiusa.

Cerca una traccia di rabbia in sé ma non ne trova neppure la più pallida ombra. Se si fosse svegliato al suo fianco avrebbe mandato definitivamente in pezzi ogni suo proposito.

_Cosa ti passa per la testa, adesso?_

L’ha voluto lei. Senza esitazioni, senza remore. E adesso è finita, senza imbarazzanti parole di congedo o di scuse.

_Dove sei? _Cerca una traccia della sua luce, la individua e coglie ogni sua paura. Per un attimo ha dimenticato che è solo una ragazza cresciuta tra sabbia e rottami. Ma è anche l’unica donna a cui abbia permesso di addormentarsi al suo fianco.

_“Sei il suo fantoccio e non te ne rendi neppure conto. Ti ha sconfitto di nuovo. Mio patetico_ _allievo, sei diventato cieco.”_

La voce stregata che si insinua nella sua testa è più di un pensiero. È un messaggio chiaro e non scaturisce dalla sua coscienza. Un brivido gli percorre la pelle. Il suo oscuro mentore è morto. Non può parlargli ancora. Deve uscire da lì, raggiungere Rey, sentirla vicina. Il resto non conta.

_“Davvero? Ti rendi conto di quanto sei diventato patetico? Ti sei sentito onnipotente quando hai ucciso il mio vecchio guscio? Guardati ora. Non riusciresti a farle del male neppure se ne andasse della tua vita.”_

_Mustafar…_

Da dovunque arrivi quel suono nella sua testa, se stia impazzendo o davvero esista ancora un frammento di Snoke venuto a tormentarlo, su Mustafar diventerà ciò che era destinato ad essere. E piegherà la Forza come non ha mai fatto nessuno.

Scivola dal letto e i suoi occhi si posano su un paio di sandali argentati.

_Rey, scalza e selvaggia, che sgattaiola via…_

Non c’è nessuna fretta. Se lei ha bisogno di tempo, allora gliene concederà. Il sole è ormai alto quando la raggiunge in giardino, dove sta facendo colazione con zia Sola. Ha di nuovo i suoi vecchi vestiti addosso con l’eccezione del suo nuovo cappotto. Se sta cercando di dimostrare che nulla è cambiato, come primo passo è piuttosto puerile. Senza trucco e con i capelli raccolti non assomiglia neppure lontanamente alla donna che lo ha sedotto la sera prima. E Kylo Ren si rende conto che non è mai stata più bella, con gli occhi sfuggenti, l’aria imbarazzata e una tazza di caf fumante davanti.

_Guardami…_

Il fatto che eviti il suo sguardo gli fa l’effetto di una goccia di veleno. Vorrebbe vederla sorridere. È quello che ci si aspetta dopo una notte come quella che hanno appena trascorso. Ma non può sorprendersi. Il sole è sorto, e i patti sono stati chiari da subito.

_Quello che succede su Naboo, resta su Naboo. Ma noi non siamo ancora partiti._

Si accosta e depone un bacio sulla guancia di Sola. Rey resta zitta. La tensione che arriva da lei è bruciante. Le poggia le mani sulle spalle sentendola tremare e poi sciogliersi. Non è tagliato per certe cose. Non è mai stato una persona rassicurante. È abituato a incutere timore negli altri fin da quando era un bambino. Ma vorrebbe comunicare con lei e farle capire che va tutto bene. Ci sarà tempo per tornare a farsi la guerra.

“Vieni con me, Ben” gli dice sua zia con il tono di chi non accetta un rifiuto. “Devo chiederti un piccolo favore.”

_Va bene. Lasciamola sola. Se non vuole che le stia fra i piedi posso accontentarla._

Sola lo invita a seguirlo in un punto in ombra del giardino con piccoli passi stentati, sostenendosi al suo braccio, fino a un angolo del muro di cinta e a un albero dal sottile e nodoso tronco nero e carico di frutti bianchi perfettamente tondi, di un genere a lui sconosciuto.

“Non ce ne erano, ieri“ spiega Sola. “Credevo che non sarebbero maturati quest’anno. Invece, stamattina, ho avuto questa bella sorpresa. Visto che sei così alto, potresti prendermene qualcuno senza costringermi a prendere una scala?”

“Ti arrampichi ancora sulle scale, zia?” Kylo Ren allunga una mano verso il frutto più vicino. La sua buccia è perfettamente liscia e fredda.

Sola solleva la gonna, invitandolo a lasciarcelo cadere dentro. “Stai per caso insinuando che io sia decrepita?”

“Non oserei mai. Tu sei una ragazzina.” _Il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine che raccoglie frutta per la sua vecchia zia. Uno spettacolo davvero divertente._

“E tu un adulatore bugiardo.” Sola sorride in modo affettuoso. “Sono davvero contenta che tu sia venuto a trovarmi, Ben.”

“Non era previsto, zia.” _Nulla _di ciò che è successo era previsto. Voleva solo che Rey si rimettesse, che le passasse il malumore, che il suo braccio guarisse e che si allontanasse dal buio che l’aveva avvolta.

_Perché tu sei il mio raggio di luce… _La cerca con la coda dell’occhio. Non si è mossa dal tavolo, persa in chissà quali pensieri.

“Lo immaginavo.” Sola si concede un lungo sospiro. “Non so in che razza di guai siate voi due, ma suppongo di avervi fatto perdere abbastanza tempo.”

Kylo Ren raccoglie altri frutti, scegliendo i più maturi. Ci sono troppi segreti che non potrà rivelare mai. Segreti che appartengono solo a lui e Rey. Il suo sguardo resta fisso su di lei. Sta riparando una vite allentata a un droide di servizio. E non tocca cibo. Non è da lei. Così come non è da lui sentirsi ansioso per quel dettaglio. Forse sta male. Forse è colpa sua. _Sicuramente _è colpa sua.

“Non fissarla, Ben. Lasciala in pace, per un po’. Hai deflorato la ragazza e ora lei è in palese imbarazzo. Non c’è nulla di strano.” Le parole di Sola gli fanno l’effetto di una doccia fredda.

“Zia…” All’improvviso gli sembra di essere regredito ai suoi sette anni e sente il bisogno di nascondersi in un angolo. Quello che sente non può essere esposto in piena luce. Non in quel modo. È l’unica cosa pulita che gli resta.

_È stata Rey a spifferarti tutto? _Nel momento in cui formula quel pensiero, capisce che non è andata così. Sola Naberrie, semplicemente, _sa._

“Oh, non fare quell’espressione da gungan” insiste la donna. “Non sono così ottusa. La perdita della verginità per una ragazza è una specie di cataclisma. Sii gentile, ma non soffocante.”

“Ma che diavolo… esiste qualcuno che si faccia i fatti suoi qui dentro?” le domanda, provando il desiderio di sollevare di peso Rey e portarla via da quel posto immediatamente. “Mi hai messo delle microspie in camera o i tuoi camerieri origliano?”

“Finiscila, o ti prendo a schiaffi” lo minaccia Sola e Kylo Ren tace. Gli fa l’effetto che gli faceva sua madre. “Vorrei che vi fermaste ancora qualche giorno.”

_Nemmeno se fossi inchiodato al suolo._

“Mi dispiace, ma non è possibile” rifiuta tentando di non suonare troppo arrabbiato.

“Il che vuol dire che non ne hai voglia.” Sola si volta verso il tavolo. “Guarda. C’è Pooja. Devo mostrarti qualcosa, prima che si sveglino tutti. Qualcosa che farai meglio a tenerti per te.”

Sola si incammina con le gonna sollevata e carica di frutta. Kylo Ren la segue senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da Rey.

_Un cataclisma, eh? _Aveva dato per scontate troppe cose. Questo finché lei non l’ha baciato a Mos Eisley, con tutta l’esitazione e la goffaggine di una ragazzina. _Ma ieri non sembrava _affatto _spaventata o impacciata. Nessuna delle tre volte._

Sola non accenna neppure a sedersi, limitandosi a deporre i frutti sulla superficie del tavolo. “Servitevi pure” dice. “Pooja, che ne dici di scendere dove tu sai e far vedere ai nostri ospiti quella certa cosa?”

“Nemmeno il tempo di fare colazione, madre?” protesta sua figlia. Ha gli occhi ancora appannati dal sonno.

“Portati dietro un panino” le ordina Sola quasi ringhiando. “Seguitemi, ragazzi.”

Per la prima volta, quella mattina, il suo sguardo incrocia quello interrogativo di Rey. Dura solo un istante ma è sufficiente a sciogliere la tensione e a dargli il coraggio di sfiorarle la schiena mentre seguono Sola e Pooja verso la casa. Lei non rifiuta il suo tocco. Ne sembra quasi confortata. Deve chiederglielo, prima di perdere di nuovo il coraggio. Non è abituato all’affetto e alle premure. Non si è mai trovato prima in una situazione simile. “Ehi…” Lei si volta a guardarlo istintivamente. “Stai bene?”

Rey annuisce. Il modo in cui lo guarda ha qualcosa di liquido. Poi distoglie di nuovo gli occhi ma lui le solleva gentilmente il mento. Ha bisogno di guardarla ancora.

Il sorriso che conosce ricompare sul suo viso. “Percepisco chiaramente il suono della tua paranoia” glidice come a volerlo prendere in giro.

_Non è paranoia. Tu te ne vai sempre. Scompari. Chiudi la porta e mi dimentichi. Lo so. Me lo aspetto. Ma fa male lo stesso._

Kylo Ren si ritrae. _Debolezza. Atroce e distruttiva debolezza. Passerei la mia vita con le tue braccia intorno al collo._

Lo sguardo di Rey si addolcisce. “Non volevo svegliarti.”

Lui non sa se crederle. C’è qualcosa che non gli dice e non è difficile immaginare di cosa si tratti. Si sono ritagliati un angolo di paradiso e adesso devono tornare con i piedi per terra. Lei non si rende conto che è impossibile.

“C’è qualcosa che devo chiederti…” dice lei riprendendo a camminare. Lui attende. Sarà di sicuro una richiesta assurda. Se gli chiedesse di nuovo di aiutare i suoi compagni non riuscirebbe a perdonarla. Perché, in quel momento, potrebbe comportarsi come un fedele animale domestico ed accontentarla. “Non tirarti indietro, quando mi affronterai. O non affrontarmi affatto.”

_Affrontarti? _Vorrebbe dimenticare quella ridicola storia. Ma lei è testarda. E, come immaginava, la sua preziosa Resistenza viene prima di qualunque altra cosa.

“Non è male come idea. Potrei davvero decidere di non affrontarti affatto” le sussurra senza riuscire a nascondere il rancore che sente crescere dentro.

“Se non farai sul serio io non riuscirò a colpirti. E non ne usciremo più.”

_E sarebbe tanto orribile? _Lui e Rey, imprigionati in un duello senza fine, l’uno contro l’altra, per sempre… Scuote la testa, perplesso e irritato con se stesso. _Rey non è tua. Rey non appartiene a nessuno._ Ha un solo modo per proteggersi. Tornare ad essere Kylo Ren il più in fretta possibile. “Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso” taglia corto._Non dobbiamo parlarne affatto._

Sola è passata oltre l’edificio principale fino ad arrivare alla parte più nascosta del muro di cinta. Lì, Pooja libera dalle fronde una porticina invisibile e la apre usando una tastiera a codici che contrasta con il suo aspetto vecchio e rovinato.

Una luce debole e giallastra si accende per illuminare il primo gradino di una scala che scende ripida verso un punto imprecisato. Sola si incammina per prima, dimostrandosi agile e veloce per una donna della sua età. Kylo Ren non fa domande e si limita a seguirla chiudendo la fila. Man mano che avanzano, il chiarore delle luci artificiali che si accendono rivelano pareti nuove e dall’odore metallico. Alla fine della discesa li attende un lungo corridoio strettissimo. A distanza, gli arriva il suono dello sciabordio dell’acqua. Il freddo e l’odore di umidità gli lasciano pochi dubbi. _Il lago è sopra di noi._

Una vasta caverna si spalanca davanti a loro. E vi sono custodite armi, cannoni laser, bombe al plasma, tutte di tecnologia recente_. _Un intero arsenale nascosto sotto la superficie d’acqua e protetto da campi d’energia che lo rendono non rintracciabile dalle sonde.

“Eccoci arrivati” dice Sola con fierezza, incitandoli ad avvicinarsi a una balaustra e ad osservare meglio dall’alto quell’imprevisto spettacolo sul fondo della voragine. “Il vero tesoro della famiglia Naberrie.”

Kylo Ren si guarda intorno. Hux impazzirebbe per quel posto. E ci metterebbe meno di tre minuti a distruggerlo, se solo riuscisse a individuarlo

“Adesso sapete” aggiunge Pooja. “Se il Primo Ordine dovesse tentare un attacco diretto sapremmo come difendere il nostro mondo.”

_Illusi. _Nonostante quell’arsenale sia notevole, si rivelerebbe completamente inutile contro un’armata di Star Destroyer. Quelle armi costituiscono un ottimo fuoco di sbarramento ma nulla di insormontabile.

“Ma questo è… folle!” La voce di Rey rimbomba isterica tra le pareti. “La Resistenza è stata allo sbando per mesi. Avreste potuto…”

“Cosa? Accoglierli qui? Non è questo lo scopo.” Sola accenna un sorriso che sa di ferocia. “Sai cos’ho davanti agli occhi? Un grezzo tentativo di golpe militare. Il Primo Ordine è una potenza che non ha alcun potere legittimo. L’attentato compiuto ai danni del Senato, la distruzione di Hosnian Prime, sono gesti estremi, ma siamo ancora una repubblica. Interi sistemi stanno chinando la testa e la Resistenza è poco più di un simbolo, ma il suo stesso nome non ha senso. Il governo legittimo esiste ancora. Dobbiamo solo ricordarlo. Il Primo Ordine è una forza di invasione paramilitare non autorizzata. La guerriglia di un gruppo di ribelli non porterà a nulla. Se dovessero fallire, noi proteggeremo Naboo e ricominceremo da qui. Ma mai cederemo il passo.”

Rey si morde le labbra e sta per dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Peggiorerebbe solo la situazione. Il discorso di Sola è privo di senso e lei sottovaluta il quadro generale.

_Nessuno di loro si rende conto. Il vero motivo per cui il Primo Ordine è nato non ha nulla a che fare con una semplice presa di potere. È la visuale su una forma di dominio che Palpatine ha potuto mettere in atto solo allo stato grezzo. Va ben oltre le idee di Hux e dei suoi generali sulla forma di governo ideale._

“Vi massacreranno comunque” mormora tra sé. “E ve la sarete cercata. La Repubblica ha fallito. La Repubblica è morta. Siete un ammasso di mondi allo sbando che non chiede altro che un nuovo padrone. Puoi trovarlospaventoso. Ma è così che va.”

“Non essere così pessimista, ragazzo” lo rimprovera Sola.

_Pessimista. Non sai neppure chi hai ospitato sotto il tuo tetto e credi di poter contrastare il Primo Ordine?_

“Farete dei danni notevoli ma verrete sconfitti, e subirete rappresaglie terribili.” Esita, ma poi decide che, forse, gli è concesso un gesto di clemenza. “Rey ha ragione. Unire le vostre forze alla Resistenza è l’unico modo per scamparla.”

Rey gli lancia un’occhiata incredula. Anche lui è sorpreso di se stesso. A quel mondo pacifico deve qualcosa. Gli ha regalato i momenti più belli della sua vita.

“Sai come metterci in contatto con loro, Ben?” Sola sembra aver riflettuto sulle sue parole, in quei pochi istanti.

Rey sta per risponderle, poi lo guarda sospettosa e tace. “Sì” dice infine. “Più tardi. Non ora.”

_Ovviamente. Non puoi svelare i segreti di guerra al tuo avversario, vero?_

Sola sta per protestare, poi osserva entrambi. “Abbiamo perso ogni contatto da quando Leia è morta. Ma sai che siamo pronti ad aiutarli. Quanto a questo…” Si guarda intorno e poi sospira. “Resto convinta che non abbiamo bisogno di appoggio. Questo pianeta ne ha passate più di quante immagini.” All’improvviso la donna sembra affaticata, come se sentisse il peso di tutte le guerre che i suoi occhi hanno visto.

“Usciamo” li invita Pooja. “Mia madre ha bisogno di riposare.”

Il percorso inverso gli sembra infinito. Per un attimo si è sentito in bilico. Solo un anno prima non avrebbe esitato a fare a pezzi quel luogo e tutti i suoi abitanti. Quanto a Rey, sembra avviluppata in un gorgo di pensieri cupi.

“Spionaggio” le sussurra Ben. “E davanti a me. Sei davvero sfacciata.”

“Non sono io a fare il doppio gioco…” risponde lei immediatamente.

_È ora di finirla._

“Partiremo dopo pranzo. Sei d’accordo?” Andarsene da Naboo è diventata una necessità.

“No, ma non ha importanza.” Rey segue con lo sguardo Sola e Pooja che rientrano in casa. Altre figure si muovono dietro le finestre. Gli ospiti rimasti dalla sera precedente si stanno svegliando. E il loro viaggio è finito. Vorrebbe spezzare la tensione che si sta formando di nuovo tra loro, ma si rende conto che non è necessario._Le cose, con lei, andranno sempre in questo modo._

Lei si incammina come se non avessero altro da aggiungere, poi si volta a guardarlo ancora prima di entrare in casa. La sua mente è una porta spalancata sulla notte appena trascorsa.

_“Il sole è sorto.” _La sua voce gli riempie la testa.

Kylo Ren annuisce. Tornare sui propri passi è l’unico modo che hanno per svegliarsi del tutto.

****

“Ecco qua. Non ti avevo detto che era una meraviglia?”

Quella donna ricoperta di rughe ha un intero arsenale nascosto sotto la propria villa. E adesso la sta sommergendo di vestiti. Il mondo si rivela sempre più strano di quanto lei potesse immaginare quando scrutava l’orizzonte su Jakku.

Sola Naberrie ha una stanza solo per contenere i suoi abiti e gliene porge uno verde e leggero mentre una navetta attende per riportare lei e Ben fino al Falcon. Rey non ha idea di cosa potrà farne di tutta quella roba. Il suo è un genere di vita in cui la comodità è primaria, ma per nulla al mondo offenderebbe la sua ospite con un rifiuto.

“Quando ho visto l’abito che hai indossato alla festa, ho capito subito che avevi buon gusto. Questo è molto simile, vero?”

_Sì, lo è. _Rey lo accetta con un sorriso. Le sue braccia sono cariche di stoffa.

_Seta nera. _Non sa perché l’abbia colpita proprio quello. Non vuole credere a qualche motivazione inconscia. Si tratta solo di seta nera.

“Ci sono capi che non passano mai di moda. Sono felice che possano essere di nuovo indossati” insiste Sola e sembra davvero fuori di sé dalla gioia. “Non ci crederai, ma da giovane avevo la tua stessa struttura fisica. Sono sempre stata la più alta delle Naberrie.”

_Non ho più tempo._

“Volevo dirle… a proposito dei vostri armamenti.” Non può esitare ancora. Presto partiranno e deve metterla in guardia. Potersi fidare di Ben è la cosa che vorrebbe di più. Ma è un lusso che non può concedersi. Non quando entrano in ballo il Primo Ordine e la Resistenza.

Sola torna seria. Sta ascoltando. È un sollievo per Rey scoprire che non la considera solo una ragazza un po’ grezza arrivata da chissà dove.

“Dovreste spostarli. Il più in fretta possibile. E non dire dove si trovano né a me né a Ben.”

Non può dirle che suo nipote è il nemico e che può estrapolare i pensieri dalla sua mente. Devono portare le loro armi altrove, su una delle lune o dove reputano più opportuno. Hanno appena svelato la loro potenza di fuoco al leader del Primo Ordine e non se ne rendono neppure conto.

“Ci sono molti segreti nella tua vita, vero? E in quella di mio nipote…” La voce di Sola è pacata e piena di preoccupazione.

“Ci sono poteri dai quali è impossibile proteggersi” le spiega Rey. “Informazioni che vanno tenute al sicuro. Appena saremo partiti, trovate un buon nascondiglio per le vostre armi.”

“E credi che tali, spaventosi poteri su di noi non funzionino?” Sola scuote la testa. “Se decidessero di farci parlare…”

“Per questo dovrete sfruttare il fattore sorpresa” le spiega come se avesse il diritto di dare lezioni di strategia a qualcuno. Lei non è Leia. Non sarà mai Leia. Chissà cosa avrebbe detto lei, al suo posto. “Se si aspettano un attacco dalla regione dei laghi non saranno preparati a un colpo scagliato da un’altra direzione.”

_Vi faranno a pezzi. Ma potrete ferirli. E farà male._

“Stai parlando di una forza militare in grado di disintegrare interi sistemi.” Sola non sembra spaventata. La sua è solo rassegnazione e voglia di tenere duro fino all’ultimo istante.

“La loro arma di distruzione di massa non esiste più.” Non vuole pensare alla Starkiller né a quello che è successo nelle sue viscere. “Ma sapete che sarebbe una battaglia impari. Allora perché avete messo insieme quell’arsenale?”

“Hai fatto la stessa domanda a Leia quando vi sieteritrovati braccati e disarmati?” le chiede la donna.

_Sì, l’ho fatto. _Ricorda benissimo la fuga da Crait, il fatto che considerasse ogni speranza definitivamente spenta. Il kyber vibra sul suo petto come se volesse comunicarle qualcosa.

“Sai che la fine della guerra sta arrivando?” le chiede Sola.

“Sì, se le cose andranno come spero.” Lei porterà Ben Solo dai suoi compagni. Lui fermerà l’avanzata del Primo Ordine. E potranno ripartire da zero.

“Finirà comunque. In ogni caso. Tu sei certa che la vostra guerriglia avrà la meglio?” Gli occhi di Sola sono due sonde che sembrano scrutarle l’anima.

“Se non lo fossi, avrei già abbandonato tutto tempo fa” mente Rey.

_Non è quello che hai fatto? Credi ancora di essere qui per uno scopo? Ipocrita…_

“Io credo nelle brutte sorprese, Rey.” Sola sospira, poi le toglie gli abiti dalle braccia e li consegna a un droide perché li pieghi. “Ho visto sorgere l’Impero. Non sottovaluto mai gli assi nascosti nella manica di un avversario.”

“La Forza è con noi” le risponde sicura. È così? O è dalla parte di Ben? Ha un solo modo per scoprirlo. Deve combattere con lui un’ultima volta.

“Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione.” Sola Naberrie potrà vivere ancora a lungo. Rey la abbraccia, promettendo a se stessa che il resto dell’esistenza di quella donna sarà serena.

“Grazie di tutto, zia Sola.” _Nonostante i sussurri maligni. Nonostante la crudeltà nascosta delle__parole e degli sguardi. _“Sono stati i due giorni più belli della mia vita.”

“Tornate a trovarmi, bambina. Quando sarete entrambi più tranquilli” la invita la donna ricambiando il suo abbraccio.

_Forse lo saremo, un giorno. Forse…_

Il vascello che Sola Naberrie ha fornito loro per raggiungere il Millenniun Falcon sarebbe veloce se il pilota non se la prendesse tanto comoda. Kylo Ren sta smaniando. Lasciare Naboo in quel momento è la cosa che desidera più. Il fatto che Rey sia di cattivo umore è un incentivo. Sperava che quel viaggio potesse rasserenarla, invece le ultime ore hanno guastato tutto.

_Liquidare quelle armi sarà questione di una manciata di minuti. Sempre che non decidano di spostarle._

Non ha nessuna intenzione di colpire Naboo, ma non gli piace l’idea che qualcuno pensi di poterlo fregare. Neppure se si tratta dell’adorabile zia Sola.

_Lei non sa chi sono. Non dovrei prenderla sul personale._

“Siamo in vista della foresta sacra” annuncia il pilota. “Come siete riusciti ad atterrare senza permesso, ragazzi?”

_Ragazzi? _Quanta inutile confidenza. Non uccide qualcuno da troppo tempo…

Vorrebbe dire al pilota di farso i fatti suoi, ma Rey non riesce proprio a stare zitta. “È una nave da contrabbandieri. E lui non è il tipo di persona che rispetta le regole.”

“Disse la ladra di rottami…” nonostante tutto, averla vicino è piacevole. Respirare la sua aura lo inebria.

“Si chiama bottino. Ed ho diritto di appropriarmene. È inutile. Non riuscirai mai a farmi sembrare peggio di quanto sono” protesta lei mentre la voglia di baciarla cresce. Sono passate troppe ore, lei era nuda e ricoperta di sudore e si agitava sotto di lui e…

“Non si accalori, signorina Rey” la riprende la droide a cui lei ha dato il nome di Lo-La. “I suoi parametri sono già sufficientemente sballati. Il suo battito cardiaco accelera in prossimità di Sua Altezza. Quanto a lui, il suo sangue sta affluendo…”

“Sta’ zitta, rottame” la interrompe Kylo Ren. Non ha bisogno di un check up improvvisato. Sa benissimo quale effetto gli fa Rey. E non vuole sentirlo annunciare ad alta voce.

“Non insultare la mia droide” lo rimprovera lei.

“Non è la tua droide. Te l’ho solo prestata.” Le ha offerto l’intera galassia, solo un anno prima. Le cose non sono cambiate. Se solo Rey lasciasse dietro di sé ciò che la vincola lui metterebbe il mondo ai suoi piedi, e non solo quella droide dai chip datati.

“Mi permetto di dirvi che il comportamento che state tenendo non è consono” si intromette C-3PO.

“Stai zitto anche tu.” Come accidenti è finito in quella situazione? Con il droide protocollare di sua madre, la nave di suo padre che lo aspetta e una ragazza ribelle che lo ha ridotto a un burattino dopo due giorni trascorsi presso i parenti di sua nonna.

_È ridicolo. È assurdo. Ed è bellissimo._

“Sì. Stiamo zitti. Voglio godermi il paesaggio. Non so se vedrò mai più qualcosa di tanto bello” Rey si volta verso il finestrino e osserva Theed dall’alto e lui non può fare a meno di guardarla. È salita a bordo carica di vestiti ricevuti in dono da Sola ma a lui piace con i suoi vecchi abiti da figlia del deserto. A lei non servono artifici.

Ma si è tenuto le sue scarpe, come le spoglie di un nemico sconfitto o la pelle di un animale cacciato. Non ha intenzione di restituirle i suoi sandali argentati anche se sente di stare sfiorando il feticismo. _Tendi a scappare. Dovrò pur tenermi qualcosa di tuo per ricordarmi quanto eri nociva._

Allunga la mano e intreccia le dita con le sue. Dopo un attimo di perplessità Rey stringe a sua volta. Lei farà sempre la scelta che reputa giusta. Non c’è possibilità di un percorso comune. Ma quei momenti appartengono a loro.

“Ecco il Falcon, signore” dice C-3PO.

Quando la navetta atterra si congedano dal pilota e lo ringraziano, raccomandandogli di portare i loro saluti a Sola Naberrie e alle sue figlie. Infine, il piccolo trasporto riparte, veloce come la punta dorata di una freccia. Han sta già correndo verso di loro. Indossa solo i pantaloni e i suoi capelli sono più arruffati di quando lo ha scovato in una delle stive della Finalizer. Un altro giorno e avrebbe finito per diventare uno wookiee d’adozione.

“Ehi! Siete vivi!”

Come accoglienza non è decisamente il massimo ma Rey lo abbraccia come se non lo vedesse da anni.

“Ehi, che le prende?” chiede Han tentando di divincolarsi.

“Non chiederlo a me.” _Rey, sempre affetta dalla nostalgia. Rey che ha bisogno di sentirsi amata e compresa. Perché mi riesce così difficile?_

Rey lo incenerisce con lo sguardo. Lui ricambia. Non ha mai amato nulla e nessuno in quel modo. E lei lo sa. Ma non le basta. Non può bastarle.

Chewbacca sbuca dagli alberi, ricoperto di rami e fogliame, con la balestra puntata contro di lui. Concede a Rey una pesante pacca sulle spalle, poi lo guarda e ringhia. Temeva che le avesse fatto del male. È assolutamente ovvio.

_Capisco._

“Partiamo subito?” chiede Han.

Kylo Ren annuisce, poi cerca una reazione sul viso di Rey ma lei sembra completamente indifferente. 

Quando salgono sul Falcon, Chewbacca si siede immediatamente alla postazione del pilota. Kylo Ren dà per scontato che Rey gli farà da secondo ma non è così. Lei si defila immediatamente, raggiungendo la sua cuccetta. Per un attimo pensa di imitarla, ma arriveranno alla Finalizer in una mezz’ora. Esita, poi si siede accantoallo wookiee. La prospettiva da quel punto gli è dannatamente familiare. È lì che suo padre gli ha dato i primi rudimenti del volo. La stretta allo stomaco non arriva inaspettata. Continua a odiare quella nave. Fa sanguinare tutte le sue ferite interiori.

L’atmosfera di Naboo è dietro di loro e il cielo è di nuovo nero e puntinato di stelle quando Chewbacca si rivolge a lui nel suo linguaggio grezzo.

“Han non vorrebbe vederti morto. Ma io ti ammazzerò lo stesso. Perché sei una belva e non meriti pietà per quello che hai fatto.”

_Io non voglio la pietà di nessuno._

Quando il Falcon atterra nell’hangar principale della Finalizer, il suo disagio non è passato.

“Sarà meglio chiuderla qui” dice a Chewbacca.

_E poi sparirai, te ne tornerai su Kashyyyk o dove preferisci e sarai fuori dalla mia vita con tutto quello che rappresenti._

Chewbacca ringhia di nuovo, poi la sua mano irsuta cala sulla sua spalla e lo afferra, costringendolo ad alzarsi.

“Che c’è? Vuoi riprovarci?” lo provoca Kylo Ren. Gli ci vorrebbe solo un istante per fermare il cuore di quell’enorme bestione. La forza bruta non può nulla contro i suoi poteri.

Lo wookiee parla in modo talmente rabbioso che non riesce a comprendere le sue parole, ma non gli importa. Il suo sguardo si sposta sulla bandoliera che Chewbacca porta a tracolla. “Avanti. Stavolta prendi meglio la mira.”

L’urlo furioso dello wookiee gli fa male ai timpani. Un altro conto da chiudere. Dopo, perfino quel dolore passerà.

“Chiudiamo la faccenda, Chewbacca il grande. Io e te. Senza armi e senza trucchetti mistici.” _Colpisci. Sfoga la tua rabbia. Non importa. Ti ricambierò il favore._

Un pugno gli arriva in faccia facendolo volare via dalla postazione di guida. Il sapore del sangue gli riempie la bocca mentre tutto intorno a lui si fa annebbiato e confuso. Trattiene l’istinto di usare la Forza quando altri colpi gli arrivano addosso.

Gli sembra quasi di sentire la voce beffarda di suo padre. “Attacca i suoi punti deboli, Ben. Non ti ho insegnato proprio nulla?”

La testa gli ronza ma riesce a rimettersi in piedi e colpisce Chewbacca alla mascella. Il dolore si propaga lungo il suo braccio. Forse si è fratturato una mano ma continuerà a usarla fino a quando quella storia non sarà finita. Non ha il tempo di riflettere. Lo wookiee lo colpisce allo stomaco. Stavolta, quando cade a terra, Kylo Ren non riesce a reagire.

_Bene. Sei soddisfatto, adesso? O vuoi ancora uccidermi?_

Dopo un attimo lo wookiee crolla a sedere a terra. Non è ferito. Quelli sono i lamenti di una bestia che soffre. Il gigante di Kashyyyk sta piangendo.

“Ma siete impazziti?” Rey e Han li fissano dall’ingresso della cabina di pilotaggio.

“Tranquilla. È tutto a posto.” _Dammi solo un attimo… per capire perché tutto mi balla intorno._

Lo sguardo di Rey è quello di chi ha capito ogni cosa e ha deciso di non intromettersi. “Chewie, stai bene?” chiede, avvicinandosi allo wookiee in lacrime.

Rey sa che non si è fatto niente ma Kylo Ren capisce perché chieda prima a lui. Chewie piange e annuisce. Non ha ferite ma è lui quello che sta peggio. Sta pensando a Han Solo ammazzato da suo figlio, un bambino che ha tenuto in braccio e che conosce da sempre.

_Sarebbe dovuto diventare tutto più facile, con la tua morte. Invece mi perseguiti, papà, mi perseguiti e non posso neppure parlarti…_

Dopo un attimo Rey si inginocchia vicino a lui. Accenna a toccargli il viso ma Kylo Ren si scosta.

_Non voglio farti pena, scavarifiuti._

“Perché?” chiede lei con dolcezza.

Cosa potrebbe risponderle? Si sente gli occhi lucidi e la testa confusa.

“Vieni. Andiamo a farti dare una sistemata” Rey lo aiuta ad alzarsi. Gli gira la testa, ha bisogno di appoggiarsi a lei, quindi non rifiuta il suo aiuto per scendere dal Falcon e raggiungere i turboascensori.

“Doveva succedere, prima o poi, vero?” chiede lei mentre inizia la salita verso il med-lab.

“Sì.” Ed è stato perfino bello. Aveva smesso di sentirsi di carne e ossa da troppo tempo, dal giorno in cui ha capito di essere diverso da tutti gli altri.

I droidi medici si mettono all’opera non appena lui si sdraia su uno dei lettini. Deve avere un paio di costole rotte, come minimo. Una chiazza blu gli si allarga sul fianco e sente già gonfiarsi la parte sinistra della faccia.

“Se ci tenevi tanto a farti ammazzare potevi chiedere a me” gli dice Rey squadrandolo con l’aria di chi ha una lunga serie di rimproveri da fare.

_Lo terrò presente…_

“È stata solo una scazzottata tra uomini.” Niente altro che una rissa da taverna. Se lo ripete fino ad arrivare a convincersene. Nessuna vendetta, nessuna colpa. Solo uno stupido essere umano che si fa prendere a pugni da uno wookiee infuriato.

“Quanto testosterone tutto in una volta…” Rey ride e quel suono gli fa più bene del bacta che gli stanno applicando.

“Chewie si è trattenuto.” Avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo e non lo ha fatto. Probabilmente anche lui ne è sorpreso.

“Anche tu” commenta Rey.

Kylo Ren tace. Non riuscirebbe a spiegarle perché non abbia usato la Forza ma è certo che Rey lo capirà da sola, prima o poi.

“Ti senti meglio, adesso?” gli chiede lei avvicinandosi.

_No_. Il rimorso è ancora lì, tagliente e feroce. Il giorno in cui ammetterà con se stesso che suo padre gli manca sarà l’ultimo della sua vita. Per ora, non importa. Importa solo lei.

“Mi sento meglio se resti con me, invece di scappare come hai fatto stamattina.”

_Non puoi infierire su un uomo ferito. Parlami._

Ma Rey fa di più e lo obbliga a spostarsi per farle spazio sulla branda.

_Così va bene. _Kylo Ren sorride tra sé, passandole un braccio intorno alle spalle e attirandola più vicino. Presto partiranno e il sistema di Naboo non sarà più in vista. Si chiede se questo chiuderà la faccenda, se quello che è successo resterà davvero un evento isolato, come avevano deciso.

“Sai qual è la cosa buffa?” le dice. “Se ti chiedessi di mollare tutto e venire via con me, di dimenticarci della guerra e di tutto il resto e di darci insieme al contrabbando o all’allevamento di porg o qualunque altra innocua idiozia, lontani da tutto quello che conosciamo e che siamo stati, tu mi diresti di no. Perché tu sei un ideale vivente.”

“Tu non me lo chiederesti mai” gli risponde Rey.

“Mettimi alla prova.” Sa bene che lei ha ragione. Ma la tentazione di scomparire con lei in un posto dove nessuno potrà più trovarli si fa più forte man mano che i giorni passano.

_Non posso. Non ora._

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiede lei.

Kylo Ren chiude gli occhi. Quando ha cercato nelle mappe stellari il primo pianeta a subire gli effetti dello squilibrio, il risultato non lo ha sorpreso. Un piccolo globo avvolto da una spessa coltre di nubi giallastre mentre sulla superficie ribolle l’inferno.

“Ad affrontare il mio ultimo avversario“ le risponde. Restano ancora due Cavalieri. Uno di loro cederà senza combattere, ma l’ultimo sarà un nemico particolarmente tenace e ostinato.

“E se, invece, venissi via con me?” La domanda di Rey lo spiazza, ma solo per un attimo.

“Stai bluffando. Lo sai che dovrai affrontarmi. Anche se tu hai bisogno di darti motivazioni concrete. Però sarebbe bello…”

Lei resta in silenzio, poi, come se facesse una fatica enorme, decide di aprirsi di nuovo. “Ho provato l’impulso di ucciderti mentre dormivi. Me ne sono andata per questo motivo. Una voce sussurrava. Mi diceva di colpirti e mettere fine a tutto.”

“Sussurrava? Lo sentivi nella tua testa?” Prova una stretta alla gola improvvisa. Conosce quella sensazione nauseante.

“Sì” conferma Rey e lui stringe istintivamente le dita intorno alla sua spalla. È lei il nuovo burattino? L’arma a cui succhiare il potere? _Snoke è morto. _Continua a ripeterselo, ma sa che quello è un dettaglio privo di importanza.

_Snoke, consumato dal Lato Oscuro. Ricettacolo di un potere che logora._

“Sentivo che, se tu fossi morto, io avrei ottenuto il tuo potere e sarei stata forte abbastanza da vincere questa guerra da sola” continua Rey e ogni sua parola spalanca prospettive spaventose eppure magnetiche. Rey ha rubato le sue abilità dalla sua mente. Snoke ha detto che i loro poteri si equivalgono e crescono insieme. 

_Ma se così fosse…_

Uccidere Rey vorrebbe dire prendere le sue capacità? La sua luce?

“Lo so. È assurdo” conclude lei.

“Forse no.” Le voci, il buio che diventa tentazione, si faranno più potenti su Mustafar. “Il luogo in cui stiamo andando è pericoloso e, se davvero qualcuno sussurra nella tua testa, dovresti starne lontana.”

“Non ho intenzione di rintanarmi in un angolo a tremare” risponde lei stizzita. “Io non mi lascio tentare. Io mi lascerò guidare della Forza. Sei tu quello che scappa. Prima o poi me lo dirai? Cosa ti ha fatto lasciare tutto? Senza infarcire il tuo racconto di derive mistiche.”

“Ti ho dato la caccia per un anno….” Gli sembra passato un secolo da quando ha mandato i suoi uomini a uccidere chiunque avesse divulgato la leggenda di Luke Skywalker. Ma è stato proibito a chiunque di toccare l’ultima Jedi. Dovevano solo stanarla e portarla da lui. Poi l’avrebbe uccisa con le sue mani. Ma le cose sono andate diversamente.

Sua madre è morta di morte naturale, una fine meschina per una guerriera. È stato allora che sono iniziate le visioni. Ricorda una riunione con i generali e la sua mente che è fluttuata via, verso le Regioni Ignote, dove tutto ha avuto inizio. Verso una forma di potere spaventosa e inarrestabile.

“E adesso che sono qui nulla è andato come credevamo” insiste lei.

“Ne sei sicura?” In realtà, ora gli sembra quasi di poter vedere il disegno nella sua interezza. Perfino la presenza dei Cavalieri di Ren è facilmente collocabile nel tessuto della predestinazione.

Il droide medico ha finito. La sua faccia e il suo fianco sinistro sono impiastrati di bacta ma in un paio di giorni sarà come nuovo. Rey solleva la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarlo negli occhi. “Direi che è ora di toglierci di qui. Allora? Dove andiamo?”

“Dove è iniziata la vera storia degli Skywalker. Mustafar.”

***

R2 proietta immagini olografiche del pianeta che li attende oltre il salto nell’Iperspazio. Rey non ha mai visto nulla del genere. I fiumi di lava che si sono spalancati sotto i suoi piedi sul devastato Ilum sembrano torrenti montani, al confronto.

Le informazioni che il droide può darle non sono sufficienti. È preda dei brividi e non ne capisce il motivo. Fiamme dal cuore nero le invadono la mente e gli occhi. Devono tornare indietro o nessuno dei due ne uscirà vivo e ogni progetto di raggiungere il cuore della Forza andrà in fumo.

_Sarebbe un male? I suoi piani malsani svanirebbero con lui. Lascia che vada. Non hai bisogno di lui. Puoi andare da sola, ghermire la Forza e aiutare i tuoi compagni…_

Di nuovo percepisce quegli artigli gelidi ghermirle il cuore. Non deve ascoltare se non vuole finire come lui o come…

_Vader…_

R2 le mostra un luogo che svetta su un altopiano roccioso e circondato da lava ribollente, una costruzione nera come la notte che punta verso il cielo fumoso come una lancia intrisa di veleno. Il droide dà voce alle sue paure. Quella era la dimora privata di Darth Vader.

_Che cosa hai in mente, Ben?_

Chiude gli occhi mentre qualcosa di vivo e pulsante urla per farsi ascoltare.

_Non è solo questo. C’è di più. Ho già provato questa sensazione. Su Ahch-To. Potente la Luce, potente l’Oscurità._

_“Non devi sbarcare su quel pianeta, Rey. Non sei ancora pronta_.”

Rey sobbalza quando Anakin appare alle sue spalle. Una mano luminosa si posa sulla calotta tonda di R2. Lei si chiede se il droide percepisca la sua presenza e anche se abbiano mai avuto un legame. Immagini di una vita che non è la sua si risvegliano nella sua coscienza.

“Sono solo un’ospite su questa nave. Non decido io dove debba dirigersi” risponde. Non vuole che la sua paura traspaia di fronte a lui. “E comunque… pronta per cosa? Per affrontarlo? Cosa c’è in quel posto di tanto terribile?”

“Se ti dicessi che rischi di non procedere oltre?” chiede Anakin dando voce ai suoi timori.

_Credi che non ci abbia pensato?_

“E la leggendaria Lindòrea?” chiede Rey senza riuscire a nascondere il sarcasmo che le brucia la lingua.

“Hai idea di cosa sia successo in questo posto?” la incalza lo spettro.

Quella conversazione sta diventando una sfida tra domande inutili. Forse ha ragione Ben. Dovrebbero smettere tutti e due di ancorarsi al passato. Non importa quale infestazione abiti ancora il paesaggio tetro di Mustafar.

“Io devo affrontarlo e convincerlo a salvare i miei compagni. Qui o altrove non ha importanza.” Deve restare focalizzata su quel semplice punto. Quello che è successo su Naboo, quello che sta ancora succedendo tra loro non può distogliere la sua attenzione da ciò che è giusto.

“Questo è un luogo di tenebra. Se ti addentrassi nel buio potresti non tornare indietro.” Le parole di Anakin sono fin troppo simili a quelle che le ha detto Luke molto tempo prima. Allora non ha ascoltato e non intende farlo neppure ora.

“Io non ho paura” mente Rey.

“Non ancora. Guardami.” Quello di Anakin non è solo un ordine. La Forza stessa la obbliga a fissarlo negli occhi.

“Guardami davvero” insiste lui.

I suoi occhi hanno il colore della brace rovente e lame di dolore entrano in lei attraverso quello sguardo, lacerandola. I suoi ricordi sono fiumi di lacrime e lava. Sono carne bruciata e odio. Una stretta alla gola le mozza il respiro. Rey si porta le mani al collo, tentando di liberarsi, ma non trova nulla su cui fare presa. Quel dolore non le appartiene. Qualcun altro l’ha vissuto, anni prima che lei nascesse. Poi l’aria le invade di nuovo la trachea e, con un colpo di tosse e gli occhi che bruciano, si rende conto di essere ancora viva. Le gambe non sono in grado di sostenerla e si lascia cadere sul letto, tentando di capire cosa sia successo con esattezza. Non era lei. Ha vissuto per pochi istanti nel corpo di un’altra donna, più fragile e minuta di lei. Il ventre pesante e il cuore a pezzi e poi quella sensazione di soffocamento.

_Devo calmarmi…_

“Si sente bene, signorina Rey?” La voce di Lo-La è distante e preoccupata. Ai suoi occhi artificiali, lei è solo un’umana che ha avuto un inspiegabile crollo mentre monologava tra sé dicendo frasi assurde.

_Devo calmarmi. Padme era debole e incinta. A me non succederà nulla di simile._

Si guarda intorno. Lo spettro è ancora lì, come un giudice pronto ad emettere una sentenza spietata.

“Se tuo nipote provasse a fare qualcosa di simile io saprei come difendermi.” Quel giochetto mentale non servirà a farla desistere. Lei ha imparato a sopravvivere prima ancora di perdere i denti da latte. E Kylo Ren non le fa più paura.

“Non è per lui che temo” sentenzia Anakin Skywalker, spiazzandola. “Non in questo momento. Lui non può andare più a fondo. Sei tu quella a rischio.”

_Davvero? _Rey ripensa alle emozioni contrastanti che l’hanno invasa, al desiderio di ucciderlo, non per giustizia o per un ideale, ma per veder crescere il proprio potere. Eppure non ha mai amato nessuno quanto ama lui. Per quanto quell’idea la spaventi, non può fingere che non sia così.

_Lo_ _ucciderei per poterlo salvare. Ma non so a quale parte di me appartenga questo pensiero._

“Qui ci sono delle risposte, maestro Skywalker?” È la prima volta che lo chiama in quel modo, ma ha un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che le faccia ancora da guida.

Si aspetta una risposta criptica ma lui le dice semplicemente “Sì.”

“Allora non credo di avere altre opzioni.” Non le resta molto tempo. Se esiste una verità, nascosta da qualche parte, allora deve coglierla.

“Non fare passi avventati” le raccomanda lo spirito.

_Come se avessi scelta. _“Perché questo potere è toccato a me? E cosa ha a che fare con Ben?”

Il silenzio di Anakin le è fin troppo familiare. Ma è stanca di ottenere solo misteri che si sommano ad altri misteri.

“Allora dovrò scoprirlo da sola e continuerò ad avanzare fino a quando non saprò la verità.” _Chi sono? _È una domanda che ciascun essere senziente si pone, almeno una volta nella vita, di questo ne è sicura. Ma, per lei, quel quesito ha un peso maggiore.

“Non lasciare che i tuoi sentimenti ti ostacolino” si raccomanda Anakin.

_Questo è un consiglio da Jedi o da Sith? Non siete poi così diversi… _“Lascerò che i miei sentimenti mi tengano a bada” gli risponde, sentendosi sicura di sé, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. _Devo tenere a galla me e lui._

Rey sente un fremito improvviso provenire da lui. Sono usciti dall’Iperspazio e la vicinanza di Mustafar lo fa tremare. 

“Ho il permesso di entrare in casa tua, Discepolo del Lato Oscuro?” Si rende conto di volerlo ferire, per i suoi silenzi e i suoi enigmi. Poi comprende che lui ormai ha raggiunto uno stadio di equilibrio perfetto e che nulla può più colpirlo.

Anakin le sorride. “La mia casa è su Tatooine. In cenere. Ma puoi entrare in quel castello stregato, se proprio non c’è modo di farti cambiare idea.”

Rey si chiede se sappia dei fiori che ha deposto sulla tomba di Shmi. E se, in qualche modo, abbia potuto rivedere le persone che ha amato.

“Io non ho certezze” gli spiega, cercando il suo appoggio. “Ma non smetterò di credere che, alla fine, tutto andrà bene. È un insegnamento che mi ha lasciato tua figlia.”

L’aura di Forza che circonda Anakin vibra di nostalgia e tristezza.

“Porta R2 con te. Se tu aspiri al buio, allora Ben deve essere la luce.” Lo spettro esita. “ Sii prudente” mormora, poi scompare.

Lo Star Destroyer sta scendendo nell’atmosfera del pianeta. Dovrebbe lasciare la sua stanza e osservare Mustafar con i propri occhi, ma ha i brividi. Si sdraia passando le dita sull’abito verde ricevuto in dono da Sola piegato accuratamente sul letto. Le sembra passata una vita. Deve riprendere a studiare. La complessità dei testi Jedi non le dà tregua. Sta imparando molte cose sulla storia dell’Ordine originario ma i volumi più vecchi sono i più ostici. Un improvviso attacco di nausea la squassa. Le sembra di essere coperta da una patina bollente. Ed è peggio di quando è finita nella Fossa.

_Anakin ha ragione. Se scendo su Mustafar è finita._

Deve pensare a se stessa. Non può seguire Ben. Non questa volta. La durezza dei suoi muscoli. Sembrava fatto di marmo caldo. Si sente avvampare. Ricorda a se stessa che non deve ripetersi e che si è trattato solo di un dono che si sono fatti reciprocamente.

_È stato Ben Solo per me. Adesso sta riprendendo il cammino che ha scelto._

Prende la spada spezzata di Anakin e la infila nella borsa. È un gesto istintivo. Ormai quell’arma non è altro che un inutile guscio vuoto. 

“Signorina Rey, credo ci tenga a sapere che il Tie Silencer è appena partito in direzione del pianeta.” La voce di C-3PO le ricorda che Ben è un folle.

_E io devo andare a sfidarlo. Subito. Non posso aspettare._

Un altro brivido. Un sussurro che le dice _“Vieni…”_

Cosa farebbe Luke, al suo posto?

_Sono troppo giovane per scappare a nascondermi su un’isola. Lui, alla mia età, non si è tirato indietro. Farò lo stesso e lo renderò fiero di me._

Le pianure di Gahenn sono scure e vetrose come lame taglienti. La lava solidificata attraverso ere geologiche fa slittare il Silencer quando Kylo Ren atterra alle spalle della costruzione disabitata. Scende dal caccia e solleva gli occhi verso il ventre della Finalizer che fa da tetto alla piana che emerge dal magma, appena al di sotto dell’atmosfera giallastra.

_Presto…_

Il suo messaggio è partito. Ora deve solo attendere. L’ultima sfida, l’ultima sottomissione e poi l’ultimo traguardo. Se è nato con uno scopo, senza avere alcuna possibilità di scelta, allora farà in modo di dominare quello scopo come se ogni decisione presa fosse stata sua.

L’aria è densa di gas ma respirabile, fa bruciare i suoi polmoni. Il caldo è terribile e la fuliggine gli si incolla addosso. Eppure, in quel luogo, tutto acquisterà un senso compiuto.

Il castello è una scheggia macabra che svetta sulla pianura mentre, ai suoi piedi, la rossa linfa del pianeta ribolle. Kylo Ren si lascia il Silencer alle spalle e avanza tremando verso la roccaforte di Vader.

_Parlami…_

La via d’accesso è sigillata. Il castello è un artiglio d’ossidiana che si innalza liscio verso il cielo giallo e malato. Kylo Ren lo fissa immobile. L’aria lo avvolge in un bozzolo confortante. Il Lato Oscuro è ovunque. Poi una pugnalata lo colpisce al cuore. Un dolore acuto, e il desiderio di fuggire si impossessano di lui. Lontano da quel posto, prima che sia tardi. Se resta, tutto sarà perduto.

_È una pazzia. È qui che dovevo arrivare._

Si concentra fino al punto in cui le vene sulle sue tempie rischiano di scoppiare. Ma la Forza si ribella e il portale resta chiuso come un sepolcro.

Quelle sul suo viso sono lacrime. Gli sembra di sentire passi cupi e pesanti oltre le mura nere, un respiro metallico e doloroso. L’ombra di Vader si aggira ancora in quel posto? Rimasugli di ciò che Anakin Skywalker ha rinnegato in punto di morte.

_“Vattene…” _La voce di suo nonno è distorta e cupa.

Kylo Ren muove un passo ma le gambe gli cedono e si ritrova in ginocchio. Il suolo è rovente, nonostante i guanti. Vorrebbe rimettersi in piedi ma è come se qualcosa lo inchiodasse a terra.

_Non torno indietro. Scordatelo. Tu hai fallito. A me non succederà. E…_

Quelli sono gli stivali di Rey. È in piedi accanto a lui e sente i suoi occhi addosso. Al suo fianco, R2 squittisce fastidiosamente.

“Non sembri in forma” gli fa notare e a lui non sfugge una punta di derisione nella voce della ragazza. “Hai due costole fratturate e la tua faccia sembra una cartina geografica. Dovresti riposare.”

Kylo Ren si rialza a fatica, stringendo i denti. Non le darà mai più la soddisfazione di vederlo a terra.

“Credevi davvero che sarei rimasta zitta e buona nella mia stanza?” gli chiede, stizzita.

“Tutt’altro. Ci hai messo fin troppo ad arrivare.” Vorrebbe farle notare che si è semplicemente mosso, senza pensare troppo a cosa avrebbe fatto lei, ma non è il momento migliore per ferire il suo orgoglio.

“Questo posto mi fa venire i brividi.” Gli occhi di Rey si spostano da lui alla costruzione nera.

“Solamente i brividi?” Lui sta malissimo. È come se una febbre violenta l’avesse colpito senza preavviso. Se riuscisse a fermare il tremito che lo domina, potrebbe smettere di avere voglia di voltare le spalle e andarsene.

_No. Piuttosto resto qui fino a quando non sarò morto._

Rey lo fissa di nuovo. Non capisce. Non sta male quanto lui. Lei è bene accetta.

_Maledizione…_

“È una specie di enorme calamita…” continua, affascinata dallo spettacolo che si trova davanti.

“Questo posto è costruito su un antico tempio Sith. Pochi luoghi sono altrettanto oscuri.” Kylo Ren esita. “Se varchi la soglia potresti cambiare per sempre.”

“Correrò il rischio.” La spavalderia di Rey sembra sincera. Forse, davvero non si rende conto di cosa potrebbe succederle.

“Non capisci. È qui che Vader ha raggiunto il punto di non ritorno” tenta di spiegarle ma le sue stesse parole gli suonano ridicole.

“Un ritorno c’è stato…” Rey sa sempre cosa dire per colpirlo più a fondo.

“Lui aveva un motivo. Tu no. Sarebbe più saggio se tornassi a bordo.”

“Ascoltami bene.” Rey sembra ferita, ma lui non ne comprende il motivo. Le ha detto semplicemente la verità. O si crede così tenace da poter osteggiare il Lato Oscuro per amore della sua ridicola causa? “Togliti dalla testa di avere assunto un qualche genere di potere sulla mia persona. Tu non puoi dirmi cosa fare. Continuerò a prendere le mie decisioni da sola. Chiaro?”

Kylo Ren ignora quella reazione assurda. Le ha dato un suggerimento, non un ordine. Ma si tratta pur sempre di Rey. Non ha idea di cosa voglia davvero, ma è certa che fare il contrario di ciò che lui le dice sia sempre un’ottima idea. Chissà se si rende conto che, da quando è tornata, è stata lei a tentare costantemente di indirizzarlo.

“Questo posto diventerà presto un campo di battaglia” le spiega.

“Non sarebbe una novità.” Lei solleva le spalle con noncuranza.

“C’è un motivo. Ci sono cose del Primo Ordine che non sai.” Presto arriveranno. E dovrà combattere. Viene colto di nuovo dalle vertigini. Barcolla ma riesce a restare in piedi.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede Rey sostenendolo per un braccio. “Si tratta di quei pensieri che non riesco a raggiungere, vero?” continua poi. “Perché me li nascondi?”

“Perché siamo in guerra.” _Tu non hai idea di cosa si stia muovendo… E il Primo Ordine è solo l’ennesimo campo di battaglia dove branchi di belve si contendono il potere. _“Una guerra di cui tu e i tuoi compagni non vi siete neppure accorti…” Glielo mostrerà, non appena starà meglio, così la smetterà di chiedergli come mai abbia preferito andarsene.

Rey lo guarda perplessa, mentre un’altra fitta di dolore lo squassa. “I tuoi stivali…” le dice. _Quella stoffa costosa…_

“Cos’hanno che non va?” chiede lei sollevando un piede per osservare una delle sue calzature come se la vedesse per la prima volta.

Lui scuote la testa, poi si concentra di nuovo sul portale che resta sigillato.

Rey segue il suo sguardo, poi solleva una mano col il palmo teso rivolto verso l’ingresso del castello. “Sai, prima di entrare in casa sua, ho avuto il buon gusto di chiedere il permesso a tuo nonno.”

“L’hai visto di nuovo?” L’idea che lo spettro di Vader continui a manifestarsi a lei continua a provocargli un sussulto di rabbia. _Intrusa, _è il pensiero che gli invade la mente. È malsano, crudele e deviato. Appartiene a quella parte di sé che non accetterà mai l’idea che Rey gli sia superiore. Che lei abbia raggiunto il traguardo che a lui è stato precluso fin dalla nascita. Rey, splendida, luminosa e potente…

_“Proteggila…” _La voce di suo nonno sussurra nella sua testa. È questo, dunque, il suo scopo? Fare da scudo a quella ragazza?

_No. Nessuno di voi potrà mettersi fra me e lei, decidendo il nostro percorso. Per quanto sia_ _potente, per quanto la Forza l’abbia scelta, lei è solo Rey di Jakku. Lei è una bambina con le vesciche sulle mani. È una principessa vestita di rosa. L’unica compagna che abbia mai avuto. Non voglio saperne delle profezie che la riguardano. Lei è solo la mia Rey di Jakku._

Rey con gli occhi chiusi, il volto teso e profondamente concentrato... Un rumore stridulo e pesante rimbomba nella vallata quando il portale, lentamente, si spalanca come una gola pronta ad ingoiarli entrambi.

“Andiamo” Rey si asciuga il sudore dal viso con il dorso della mano. È stanca ma determinata. “Ormai è tardi per tirarci indietro.”

Kylo Ren la segue mentre lei sprofonda per prima nella roccaforte di Vader. _Proteggerla?_

Ha spezzato i sigilli di quel tempio dannato in pochi istanti e con il minimo sforzo. _Proteggere lei? _Ha agito come un Maestro e non si è neppure accorta di avere attinto al Lato Oscuro.


	15. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perché sei ancora qui? Non hai capito? Non posso darti quello che vuoi. Come non posso darlo a lei.”

14.

_Walk the dark path_   
_Sleep with angels_   
_Call the past for help_   
_Touch me with your love_   
_And reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish_   
_For soothing rain_   
_All I wish is to dream again_   
_My loving heart_   
_Lost in the dark_   
_For hope I'd give my everything_   
_Oh how I wish_   
_For soothing rain_   
_All I wish is to dream again_   
_Once and for all_   
_And all for once_   
_Nemo my name forevermore_

_(_Nightwish_, Nemo)_

  
  


_Lui è già stato qui. E non una volta sola._

Rey se lo sente nelle ossa, come se le mura di quel luogo fossero velate da residui della sua presenza. Quella non è la prima visita di Kylo Ren. Se sia avvenuto in sogno, in una visione o se abbia varcato quella soglia concretamente, Rey non saprebbe dirlo. Eppure il castello lo ha respinto, concedendo l’accesso a lei, piegandosi al suo volere.

_Perché?_

Avverte la sua perplessità mentre si incamminano lungo un corridoio dritto e buio ma Rey non gli fa domande. Lui non saprebbe rispondere. È teso e sconcertato. Lei si volta a guardare l’uscita, ma la luce scarlatta del mondo esterno sembra fermarsi sulla soglia, incapace di rischiarare i loro passi.

_Sembra quasi di entrare in un altro mondo._

R2 emette un pigolio spaventato, poi il suo occhio si illumina, permettendo loro di vedere almeno la direzione in cui stanno andando. Rey riesce finalmente a guardarsi intorno. Macchinari ignoti ricoprono le pareti, alternandosi a strane incisioni dal significato incomprensibile. Cedendo alla tentazione, sfiora quegli oggetti malfunzionanti e abbandonati e prova un desiderio improvviso di studiarli, scoprirne i segreti e renderli di nuovo attivi. Si asciuga il sudore dalla nuca, boccheggiando. Il caldo umido rende l’aria viziata quasi irrespirabile. Tuttavia Rey continua ad avanzare seguendo il droide e l’uomo ammantato di nero. Non ha idea di quale sia la loro meta ma, se si concentra abbastanza, riesce a percepire un debole ronzio elettrostatico provenire dal pavimento. I sistemi di riciclaggio sono al minimo, ma comunque funzionanti. Man mano che procedono, Rey si rende conto che quella che sente è paura. Ben ha superato R2 e ha allungato il passo come se si fosse dimenticato di lei. La sua immagine si sovrappone, nei suoi occhi, a quella di una figura leggendaria e maledetta che in quel luogo si ritirava, con la sola compagnia dei suoi pensieri tetri. _Anakin, dove sei? _Ma l’ombra del Cavaliere Jedi non è mai stata tanto distante.

Vorrebbe chiedere a Ben se sa dove stanno andando. Quella non sembra una dimora abitabile. Non vede ingressi che possano portare ad altre stanze, solo pareti nere che ronzano avvolgendo quel corridoio stretto.

_Come hai fatto a sopravvivere qui, Anakin? Non hai mai smesso di punirti per quello che sei diventato?_

Alla fine, una lunga scalinata si apre a ventaglio davanti a loro. R2 si blocca di fronte al primo gradino. Con un lamento, il droide sottolinea che vorrebbe davvero che i due ascensori alle estremità del corridoio fossero ancora attivi. _Va bene. Riparerò i tuoi propulsori appena possibile. Promesso._

Ben lancia ad entrambi un’occhiata perplessa, poi comincia a salire senza dire una parola. Lei non ha altra scelta che seguirlo. Quando il buio si fa di nuovo assoluto, la lama rossa della sua spada viene accesa. Ben tiene l’arma in alto, davanti a sé, e Rey decide che imitarlo è l’unica cosa sensata da fare. Il chiarore delle due lame tinge l’aria del colore di una fiamma scaturita da un cumulo di legna secca.

_Più in basso. Stiamo sbagliando direzione,_ le dice il suo istinto. Si sente attirata verso le viscere del castello da una forza invisibile e deve fare violenza a se stessa per continuare a procedere, fino a quando uno spazio più ampio si apre davanti a loro. Altri macchinari straordinari si offrono alla sua vista. Il più bizzarro sembra un guscio d’uovo spaccato in due con, al suo interno, una nicchia per ospitare comodamente un essere umano.

“Cos’è?” chiede.

“Non lo so. Uno strumento medico, probabilmente” risponde Ben. “Ci sono nozioni e segreti che Vader si è portato nella tomba. Questo deve essere uno di quelli.”

Ben solleva la spada per osservare meglio, poi allunga una mano per toccare il bordo dentellato della parte inferiore del guscio.

“Dicono che Vader non fosse umano.” Rey si sente la gola in fiamme, ma non riesce a tacere. “Che il suo corpo fosse quello di una macchina spietata.”

“Una macchina non può essere spietata…” la liquida Ben con indifferenza. “Può esserlo solo la creatura senziente che la manovra.”

Rey detesta quando lui ha ragione ma, per un attimo, rivive la sensazione delle dita invisibili di Anakin che le stringono il collo.

_Era ancora umano? È qui che è successo?_

Muove un passo dopo l’altro, come mossa da una volontà esterna. Non può restare lì. Non le resta molto tempo. Lascia la stanza e, quasi in trance, raggiunge una lunga finestra che si spalanca su un lago di lava. Lo spettacolo è spaventoso e primordiale. Più in là scorge i resti di un insediamento. Il passato le invade i pensieri con immagini taglienti. Lì lui ha provato l’impulso di uccidere sua moglie. Si sente soffocare. Avverte presenze come topi nei muri che corrono e sussurrano nei recessi più segreti del castello mentre la vista le si annebbia.

_Ben, dove sei?_

_Lei non è più su Mustafar. Il cielo è limpido e l’aria è pulita nonostante si trovi in un astroporto affollato. Lei sa che, oltre quegli hangar e quelle piste di atterraggio, ci sono spazi verdi, oceani e palazzi di cristallo. Conosce il nome di quel luogo, nonostante non l’abbia mai visitato._

Chandrila…

_Lo conosce perché i suoi pensieri si fondono con quelli del bambino che corre felice verso il Millennium Falcon appena atterrato. Suo padre è tornato dopo un lungo viaggio. E lui non vede l’ora di annunciargli di essere cresciuto di altri due pollici. Il bambino sa che non diventerà mai alto come suo padre. Perché _nessuno_ può essere alto come suo padre. A parte zio Chewie. Ma zio Chewie è un wookiee, quindi non conta. Oggi Ben Solo compie otto anni ma l’ultima volta gli arrivava appena al petto, quindi, quando suo padre gli dice ogni volta “Accidenti, come sei cresciuto, furfantello”, lui sa che lo prende in giro. Non lo vede da un po’ e gli è mancato tantissimo. Non è bravo a misurare il tempo ma stavolta ha l’impressione che ne sia passato davvero tanto. Mamma è stata brava, stavolta. È stata con lui più del solito. Ma se fosse stata con lui, quella mattina, non sarebbe riuscito a fregarla. Invece è sgattaiolato via fino all’astroporto per veder arrivare il Falcon per primo. Alla sua tata-droide verrà un colpo ai bulloni, ma lui è stufo di essere controllato a vita. Non è più un bambino piccolo._

_Ben Solo non riesce neppure ad aspettare che la passerella d’imbarco cali prima di raggiungere il mercantile. Si sente completamente felice. Rey lo percepisce sulla propria pelle. E quello che scende dalla nave è Han Solo, giovane e sorridente. È perplesso nel vedere suo figlio, ma poi si inginocchia e allarga le braccia._

_“Ben! Che ci fai qui? Perché non sei a casa? Sei venuto da solo?”_

_Troppe domande, e a Ben Solo non piacciono. Il bambino guarda quelle braccia spalancate con aria perplessa. Si ritiene troppo grande per certe cose, ma poi si lascia abbracciare. Non ammetterebbe mai che gli piace ma è esattamente così. Poche cose gli infondono sicurezza come l’odore della giacca di pelle di suo padre._

_Rey sorride. È tutto così perfetto… E quello che scende dalla nave è proprio Chewbacca. Il bimbo, adorante, corre subito verso di lui._

_“Hai visto che bella sorpresa?” dichiara Han Solo gonfiando il petto con orgoglio._

_Non si vedono da tempo. Chewie è quasi sempre su Kashyyyk e, ogni tanto, prende suo padre e se ne va, ma sono momenti molto rapidi, giusto il tempo per qualche saluto e grugnito nel suo linguaggio ferino. Se suo padre è via è perché la nuova scuderia lo impegna quasi del tutto. Non ha quasi più tempo per andare all’avventura con zio Chewie o zio Lando. Ma il bimbo ha molta pazienza e sa che quel progetto è importante. Da grande diventerà un pilota di corse, vestirà i colori del loro team e vincerà tutte le gare. E allora lui e suo padre passeranno moltissimo tempo insieme._

_“Chewie!” grida Ben e il Wookiee se lo carica immediatamente in spalla. Ecco. Lassù si sta davvero bene, e poi c’è suo padre che gli porge i suoi dadi portafortuna. Sono due piccoli cubi dorati tenuti insieme da una catenella dello stesso materiale. Il bimbo li ha sempre tenuti in custodia quando suo padre è a casa per poi restituirglieli solo quando è di nuovo in partenza. “Il tuo contributo è fondamentale” gli ripete ogni volta suo padre. “Devi ricaricarli di fortuna. È un compito davvero importante.”_

_Ma quella volta, invece, il bambino ottiene un mezzo rimprovero. “Sei venuto senza chiedere il permesso, vero? Tua madre ci appenderà per i pollici, lo sai?”_

_Il bambino ride. Lo diverte vedere la mamma arrabbiata. Sarà un buon compleanno, lo sa. Andranno al Canyon di Cristallo e sarà bellissimo. Riceverà tanti regali. E starà con la sua famiglia._

_Il cuore di Rey vibra. Il bambino brilla di una luce calda e buona. Vorrebbe stringerlo. Lo osserva allontanarsi, comodamente seduto sulla spalla di Chewbacca. Qualcosa… un artiglio fatto di fumo gli accarezza i capelli neri. Nessuno si accorge di niente. Tranne lei. Lei, che non è davvero lì._

_“Presto, mio discepolo” sussurra una voce che lei conosce bene._

No, lascialo stare… _vorrebbe urlare Rey, ma sa che sarebbe inutile. È già accaduto. Fa un passo verso il bambino. Vorrebbe poterlo proteggere da quella tenebra che divora la sua luce._

Due braccia le cingono la vita ma lei le sente appena. Ha le vertigini e sotto di lei si spalanca un abisso di pietra scura e lava. È spaventoso, eppure la attira.

“Ehi. Sei impazzita?” Quella è la voce di Ben ed è lui che la sta trattenendo.

_Devo andare più giù. Più in fondo. Non posso restare qui. Lasciami. Devo scendere._

Una cascata di lava sgorga dalle viscere del castello e si lascia inghiottire dal cuore del pianeta.

_La vedo. Vedo la Forza. La ragione di tutto è lì. Vader lo sapeva._

Le riecheggiano in mente parole su un antico tempio. Non sa chi le abbia pronunciate. _Anakin? Ben? _Neppure quello importa. Deve andare. Deve scendere a vedere.

_Jedi? Sith? Non ricordo. E allora? Sono solo due sette popolate di sciocchi che si fanno la guerra senza rendersi conto di essere due facce della stessa medaglia._

Lui non può capire. Lui parla molto ma non ha mai afferrato il concetto di base. È uno stupido che sogna di distruggere il passato senza riuscire a liberarsene. Lei non ha passato. Lei esiste in un presente eterno.

“Devo tornare giù. Ho lasciato R2 da solo.” Mente come non ha mai fatto. Non lo vuole vicino. Si attaccherebbe al suo potere come un parassita. Si rende conto di stringere ancora la spada nel pugno, ma è fredda e spenta. Infine riesce a divincolarsi dalla sua stretta. “Sto bene. Lasciami.”

Il suo sguardo non si fa ingannare. _Il bambino avvolto dalla Luce. Le striature di tenebra che lo avvolgevano erano bellissime…_

Molto poco gentilmente lui apre la borsa che lei ha a tracolla e prende la sua borraccia. Si versa dell’acqua sulla mano guantata e poi gliela spruzza sul viso.

“Ehi, ma che fai, idiota? ” ringhia Rey mentre si rende conto di dove si trova e di cosa stava per succedere. _Stavo per cadere nel vuoto…_

“Non mi andava di prenderti a schiaffi” risponde Ben con indifferenza.

“Che è successo?” Ricorda tutto chiaramente ma le sembra quasi un sogno. Ha visto il passato, ha desiderato un futuro di potere e conoscenza. Ed è stato magnifico.

“Non puoi lasciarti prendere in questo modo. Devi mantenere il controllo” la rimprovera Ben.

“Tu quanto hai resistito?” chiede lei sperando che quella domanda lo ferisca come un coltello.

“Sto ancora resistendo. Te l’ho detto. Non sono lo strumento di niente e nessuno.” La sua voce tradisce una rabbia malcelata.

“Illuso.” Rey fa un sorriso sarcastico. “Vediamo di far ripartire gli impianti. Tu continua pure il tuo giro senza di me. Io ho da fare e non mi serve un aiutante.”

Passa oltre di lui, sapendo che la seguirà. Quando non avviene si sente stizzita. Osserva di nuovo lo strano impianto, lo ignora e scende. Non ha tempo per pensare alla Forza. Quel posto deve avere dei generatori da qualche parte. _Magari funzionano ancora. Sarebbe fantastico._

Vede R2 che le trotterella intorno, insultandola per averlo lasciato solo. “Devo dare una sistemata a questo posto” chiarisce Rey ignorando i suoi improperi. “Vuoi darmi una mano o no?”

R2 si avvicina a una presa senza aggiungere altro e si collega immediatamente cercando una connessione con i sistemi per qualche secondo. Non ottiene nessuna reazione neppure quando riprova una seconda volta. Infine, delle luci rosse illuminano dall’alto il lungo corridoio. R2 le comunica le informazioni che le occorrono. Quel vecchio droide è davvero straordinario.

“Ottimo” commenta Rey, poi lo segue un piano più in basso fino a una stanza immensa e colma di terminali e macchinari. Non ha portato la sua cassetta degli attrezzi, ma tiene sempre in borsa gli strumenti che servono per le riparazioni di base. È certa di potersela cavare con quelli. Per prima cosa deve cercare i condensatori d’acqua e controllare il funzionamento dell’impianto a energia al plasma. Non sarà esattamente come legare insieme due cavi… Le ci vorrà qualche ora ma l’aiuterà a non pensare. Qualcosa si muove alle sue spalle. Rey ne avverte il respiro rapido, poi i passi leggeri che si allontanano.

_Suggestione _si dice, ma tiene pronta la spada.  
  
***

La parte centrale e più alta del castello è sormontata da due picchi inaccessibili, slanciati e oscuri come due macabri guardiani. 

_Accumulatori di energia, _si dice Kylo Ren, osservando l’immensa pianura ribollente ai piedi del castello. _E trasmettitori, probabilmente. Rey dovrebbe proprio vedere questo spettacolo. _Esita un attimo, poi attiva il comlink. La voce che gli risponde è brusca. “Cosa vuoi?”

“Va tutto bene?” le chiede. Ha il sospetto che non si sia ancora ripresa del tutto dalla trance in cui l’ha sorpresa poco prima.

“Smettila di chiedermelo” replica lei, poi chiude la conversazione.

_Come vuoi… _Non ha intenzione di assecondare i suoi sbalzi d’umore. Ha già sufficienti problemi nel controllare i propri.

Inaspettatamente gli impianti ronzano e tornano in vita dopo anni di stand by. La ragazza ha fatto un buon lavoro. Dimentica sempre quanto sia abile nelle faccende di pura meccanica. Peccato che lo sia molto meno nell’andare oltre le basi del pensiero umano. _Ha appena cominciato ad esistere fuori dal suo piccolo mondo. Ha bisogno di tempo ed esperienza per capire._

Ora Kylo Ren potrebbe finalmente guardarsi intorno invece di arrancare nel buio, ma non è ancora il momento di tornare all’interno. _Fra un istante. Voglio restare quassù ancora qualche minuto._ Il pavimento è coperto di fuliggine. Da quanto tempo qualcuno non osserva il pianeta dalla cima della roccaforte? Da lassù li vedrà arrivare. Poi sarà finita.

_Errore. Sarà l’inizio di tutto._

Solleva gli occhi verso le nubi basse. La sagoma dello Star Destroyer sembra affondare nella fitta coltre come una lama, proiettando la sua ombra sulla pianura. Suo nonno è stato lì. Ha guardato quel pianeta con occhi simili ai suoi. Come ha potuto tornare indietro? Aveva tutto. Gli sarebbe bastato liberarsi dell’Imperatore. Palpatine non è mai stato più potente di Snoke. Non è mai…

_Il ragazzo si chiama Sheev e le voci sussurrano nella sua testa. Non ne ha mai parlato al suo maestro. Lui non capirebbe. Sheev sa che quello è un segreto che porterà nella tomba._

_“Ti aspetto, ragazzino. Oltre tutto ciò che è conosciuto. Oltre la vita e la morte che il tuo venerato Plagueis crede di dominare. Oltre la tua devozione per lui. Oltre il potere dei Sith. Ti aspetto.”_

Cosa ha appena visto? Palpatine…

_Non può essere._

Eppure sa che è così. Il potere di Snoke ha covato nell’ombra anni prima che l’Impero sorgesse. Sapeva che c’era stato qualcun altro, prima di lui. Kylo Ren se lo è sentito ripetere da anni. _Ma… Palpatine? Possibile che… _Eppure qualcosa è andato storto per il suo mentore.

_Io non ho padroni. Non piegherò più la testa di fronte a nessuno. _Rivive l’istante in cui l’ha ucciso, ma tutto si confonde ricordando il dolore di Rey e l’euforia della battaglia successiva.

_Come ha potuto non prevedere ciò che stava per succedere? Come ho potuto sopravvalutarlo tanto? Rey…_

Nei sogni di Ben Solo, lei ha diviso lo spazio segreto nella sua mente con Snoke fin da quando era un bambino. Anche se non aveva un volto definito, ha riconosciuto la sua luce non appena l’ha vista.

_I suoi stivali…_

Vacilla di nuovo. Si smarrisce. Il presente svanisce quando il suolo su cui poggia diventa sabbia.

_Rey ha sedici anni quando decide che le sue scarpe sono troppo logore e non può comprarne di nuove. Ha comunque qualcosa da festeggiare. Quella mattina ha reclamato la propria indipendenza da Unkar Plutt. “Da oggi lavoro in proprio. Se faremo affari, sarà perché io lo voglio. Non sono di tua proprietà. Non lo sono mai stata. E non mi serve la tua protezione.”_

_Quel fetido crolute le ha riso in faccia. “Fai come vuoi. Pensi che questa alzata di testa cambierà qualcosa? Avrai solo più fame di prima, ragazzina.”_

_Ma lei non ha paura e si sente soddisfatta di se stessa. E ora può gestire il proprio tempo. Rey possiede da anni un mantello marrone. È costoso, di stoffa pregiata e non ricorda proprio dove l’abbia preso. Ce l’ha da sempre. Probabilmente è un regalo dei suoi, per farla stare al caldo di notte, finché non torneranno a prenderla. Regola benissimo la temperatura. Le dispiace doverlo rovinare ma è ora di renderlo ancora più utile. Con gli anni, non è diventata brava solo come meccanico. Taglia la stoffa con un paio di forbici che ha costruito ed affilato da sola, rendendosi subito conto che il risultato finale sarà più che soddisfacente. I suoi stivali saranno come nuovi, anzi meglio ancora. Saranno _preziosi_, resistenti e comodi._

Kylo Ren sorride. _Il mio mantello._

Sono solo frammenti di vita ma continuano a legarli. Lo colpisce di nuovo la sensazione già provata su Ilum. Si tratta di un vincolo sul quale non hanno alcun potere.

Il ronzio nelle pareti gli dice che i sistemi sono di nuovo a pieni giri. _Rey. Il piccolo fenomeno. _Dovrebbe tornare dentro ma, da quel posto, gli sembra di poter allungare le mani sull’intera galassia. Non è ancora il momento di mandare in archivio quella magnifica illusione.

Uno degli ascensori è di nuovo in moto dopo anni. Vedere il suo occupante lo sorprende. R2 trotterella verso di lui, squittendo imprecazioni. Kylo Ren si chiede come mai si trovi lì e dove sia Rey. Fissa il barattolo di latta stupendosi di nuovo di come quel residuato bellico, costruito prima della Guerra dei Cloni, sia ancora funzionante e invadente.

“Saresti da rottamare ” gli fa notare. Non che l’ammasso di ferro e ruote che ha messo al servizio di Rey abbia molti meno anni di R2. Ma Lo-La ha avuto un’esistenza decisamente più semplice. _Se si esclude la sua scheda madre e la parte inferiore del suo corpo. Quelli c’erano quando Alderaan è saltato in aria…_

Il droide protesta e lo insulta di nuovo. Sembra che sia la cosa che gli riesce meglio. Un ricordo impreciso si insinua nei suoi pensieri. Quell’ultima notte al tempio… R2 ha assistito a tutto. R2 è lui stesso un ricordo.

_Non importa. Non devo pensarci._

Deve salire ancora. Deve arrivare in cima. Poi esplorerà meglio le stanze, ma intanto deve arrivare al punto più alto del castello. Improvvisamente le luci si spengono di nuovo per un corto circuito.

_È più complicato di quanto pensassi, vero, Rey?_

Sposta gli occhi sulla cima di uno dei due pinnacoli. È impossibile pensare di scalarlo. Saranno almeno cinquanta metri e non esiste a quello scopo.

_Io non ho limiti._

Si volta di nuovo verso il droide. Non è altro che un’anticaglia che si blocca di fronte a un gradino. “Sai, Rey dimentica troppo spesso quali sono i poteri che possiede.”

Solleva una mano in direzione di R2 e, un istante dopo, il droide si ritrova a fluttuare in aria, emettendo trilli terrorizzati.

“Perché sei venuto a cercarmi, invece di restare con lei?” gli chiede con il tono che usa abitualmente per gli interrogatori.

R2 pigola ma Kylo Ren non lo lascia andare mentre si solleva nell’aria verso la punta svettante alla sua sinistra. Sotto di lui, il vuoto rosso di Mustafar si fa ancora più vasto trasmettendogli una sensazione di onnipotenza.

“Questo posto ha troppi segreti. Io e te dovremo parlare dei vecchi tempi, un giorno. Dell’ascesa dell’Impero e di tutto quello a cui hai assistito. Sempre che la tua memoria non sia stata resettata.”

Kylo Ren cala di nuovo al suolo, deponendo delicatamente R2 a terra. Il droide emette un bip di sollievo, poi sussurra una serie di informazioni di propria volontà. Per un attimo, Kylo Ren pensa di avere capito male. Quel barattolo ha appena detto che Anakin Skywalker era suo amico. Che hanno combattuto insieme.

“Hai fatto la Guerra dei Cloni con lui? E come è possibile che tu sia arrivato a Luke?” Torna con la mente a ciò che sa di R2. Un modello comune imbarcato su una nave diplomatica che, per caso, si è trovato a portare un messaggio di sua madre a un vecchio Jedi e si è imbattuto in Luke Skywalker per un altro caso del destino.

E ora lui ha scoperto che era il navigatore di suo nonno. Gli sembra incredibile. L’ha sempre visto al fianco di Luke. Non ha mai pensato che il suo legame con la sua famiglia potesse essere precedente.

“Tutto questo non è altro che una spaventosa trappola…” _Se mai avrò dei figli o dei nipoti, potrei pensare di regalarti a loro._

Vuole raggiungere Rey, ma sa che lei, in quel momento, sarebbe di troppo. Lei e la sua debolezza. Kylo Ren impone a se stesso di ricordare come essere forte. Si siede a terra ritrovandosi a disegnare con l’indice i caratteri di un’antica grafia risalente alla Vecchia Repubblica nella fuliggine. “Fregato dai sentimenti… ho passato anni a cercare di cancellarli dalla mia vita e sono stato fregato dai sentimenti.”

Ride fissando Mustafar e il suo cielo rovente. L’ultimo duello lo aspetta. Poi farà ciò che deve. Non ha più molto tempo.

_Preparati per il più grande spettacolo che tu abbia mai visto, scavarifiuti._

***

È l’ottavo tentativo e Rey comincia seriamente a innervosirsi. I sistemi continuano a darle problemi. Di alcuni non conosce neppure lo scopo. Tuttavia si accanisce e insiste. Non esiste macchinario che non possa sottomettere e, d’altra parte, non possono continuare a esplorare nel buio.

“Coraggio, bel castello stregato. Illuminati per me” sussurra quasi canticchiando. Non importa cosa fosse diventato Vader. Lì dentro devono aver soggiornato esseri umani con tutte le necessità degli esseri umani.

Dopo un attimo i macchinari si attivano di nuovo. Rey attende imponendosi di non crederci troppo. Ma stavolta non ci sono imprevisti. Può tirare un sospiro di sollievo e tornare da Ben.

_“Oppure puoi scendere più in fondo. Non è quello che volevi?”_

Rey vorrebbe riuscire a ignorare quella voce ma c’è qualcosa nelle viscere del castello e deve vederlo con i propri occhi. Un’improvvisa vertigine le offusca la vista mentre sobbalza e barcolla. 

_Quello sotto i suoi piedi è un pavimento di ciottoli bianchi e, tutt’intorno, fioriscono piante che lei non ha mai visto._

_Il bambino dai capelli neri è seduto accanto a un uomo che lei conosce bene. È più giovane di come lo ricorda e il suo volto è incorniciato da una curata barba bionda. Entrambi guardano oltre un’ampia vetrata che si spalanca verso le acque del Mare d’Argento. Quella è una serra ancora più splendida di quella che Rey ha visto nella dimora cittadina dei Naberrie._

_La bellezza di Chandrila non riesce a scuotere il bambino dal turbamento che prova. È felice che suo zio sia riuscito ad esserci per il suo compleanno, tuttavia non riesce a confidarsi neppure con lui. Eppure zio Luke è un Jedi._

_Ha sentito pronunciare quella parola durante tutta la sua breve vita. Non è certo di avere capito tutto, ma di sicuro sa che i Jedi sono guerrieri potentissimi, dai poteri favolosi e dalle spade magiche e luminose. Zio Luke non lascia mai la sua. Una volta gliel’ha mostrata accesa. Una volta sola. È verde, splendente e ronzava in un modo che lui non ha mai sentito prima. Lo zio gli ha detto chiaramente che non è un giocattolo e può essere molto pericolosa. Lui ha pensato che non c’era bisogno di specificarlo. Le spade devono essere pericolose altrimenti sono inutili. _

_Ben è contento dei regali ricevuti, ma quelli di zio Luke sono i migliori. Gli piace soprattutto il set per esercitarsi nella calligrafia. È una delle cose che preferisce fare. I pensieri cattivi spariscono quando maneggia penna e inchiostro. “E questo è molto antico. Risale alla Vecchia Repubblica” gli ha spiegato zio Luke._

_Sono venuti i suoi cugini da Naboo e altri bambini, che hanno mangiato come Hutt a digiuno da un mese e rotto qualcuno dei suoi giocattoli, ma lui preferisce suo zio. Lui sa che gli altri hanno paura di lui. _Tutti _hanno paura di lui. Perfino i suoi genitori. Zio Luke invece è sempre tranquillo in sua presenza. Forse, un giorno, imparerà ad essere saggio e intelligente come lui. E avrà una spada laser._

_Zio Luke, però, non si fa vivo quasi mai. È sempre in viaggio e impegnato a studiare le cose vecchie. “Com’è essere un Jedi?” gli chiede all’improvviso. Sa che sono necessari poteri speciali che lui non ha, ma immaginare non costa nulla._

_“Non saprei risponderti con esattezza, Ben, ma posso provare. Non è semplice. È una vita di concentrazione. Di sacrificio. Ma ti pone in armonia con tutto ciò che ci circonda.” Lo sguardo di zio Luke si perde oltre l’orizzonte. Deve avere visto cose straordinarie… però l’idea di sacrificarsi e concentrarsi non è poi così bella._

_“Io voglio fare il pilota” ribadisce Ben, convinto. “Voglio correre nella scuderia che papà vuole mettere su. Non dirlo a mamma, però. Si arrabbia. Dice che non vuole vedermi mentre mi sfracello. Dice anche che tu eri un bravo pilota. È vero che hai fatto saltare in aria la Morte Nera?”_

_“Me la cavavo, sì.” Zio Luke sorride gentilmente. Sta sicuramente acchiappando qualche vecchio ricordo. Di certo sono più belli dei suoi._

_Pensare ai discorsi ascoltati la sera prima lo fa stare male._

_“Perché mamma ha pura di me?” chiede, anche se è terrorizzato all’idea della risposta. “Ha detto che somiglio a suo padre. A quale dei due si riferiva? Quello vero o quello adottivo? Non erano brave persone tutti e due? Pensavo che fossero eroi. Tutti e due eroi. Grandi eroi. Soprattutto quello vero. Il tuo papà.”_

_Ben li ha sentiti. Discutevano. Mamma diceva che Ben, a volte, sposta gli oggetti col pensiero. E che ha momenti cupi. Zio Luke le ha risposto che la Forza è potente in lui. Lui non si è mai reso conto che spostare le cose fosse sbagliato. E, ogni tanto, capita a tutti di essere arrabbiati. O no? Quanto al resto…_

_“Quale aspetto della Forza?” A Ben non piace quando la mamma ha quella voce. Non gli piace quando perde la calma. Lei è la cosa più importante della sua vita. Perché non può essere sempre felice?_

_E poi suo padre si è arrabbiato con lei. “Adesso basta. Sei ossessionata dalla figura di tuo padre, ma non riverserai la tua difficoltà ad accettare chi era su nostro figlio.”_

_Ben odia sentirli gridare. Non capisce e odia non capire quasi quanto odia vedere mamma piangere._

_“Ben, in ognuno di noi ci sono aspetti buoni e aspetti malvagi” tenta di consolarlo zio Luke._

_Lui dubita che sia così. “Anche in te?” gli chiede. Lui è perfetto. Lui è un eroe, un cavaliere, qualcuno che sa fare solo del bene._

_“Sì.” Lo zio annuisce. “Ma è questo che fa un Jedi. Controlla il male che è in lui.”_

_Non è quello che Ben ha imparato dai suoi insegnanti. Gli hanno sempre detto che i Jedi hanno fallito quando hanno imboccato la strada sbagliata. Ma zio Luke ne sa sicuramente di piu. “Allora forse dovrei diventare un Jedi e mamma sarebbe piu tranquilla.” Ben riflette, immaginando la sua vita da allievo Jedi e non sarebbe fatta tutta di spade luminose. “No, sempre meglio fare il pilota” decide. Spera di non averlo offeso, ma non crede di essere tagliato per quel tipo di lavoro. Perché si tratta di un lavoro. O no?_

_Zio Luke gli arruffa i capelli. “Sono un po’ arrugginito, ma… ti va di fare una corsa, domattina? Io e te contro Han e Chewie?”_

_Il cuore di Ben si mette a battere più forte. Quello sì che sarebbe un regalo stupendo. Però c’è un problema. “Mamma ci mangerà vivi.”_

_“Non dobbiamo mica dirglielo.” Zio Luke gli strizza l’occhio. Forse è vero che i Jedi non hanno paura di niente._

_Ben gli sorride affascinato. “E se ci becca?”_

_“Tranquillo. Sono molto bravo ad evitare di far arrabbiare mia sorella…” risponde lui prima di scomparire insieme al profumo delle piante e al panorama di Chandrila._

Rey ha di nuovo davanti agli occhi pareti di ossidiana e macchinari e sussurri misteriosi alle sue spalle. Si volta, provando un lungo brivido.

“Ehi, chi c’è?.” Esita un istante, poi pronuncia quel nome. “Anakin…?”

Si dice di nuovo che non è altro che suggestione, ma ha quasi smesso di crederci. C’è qualcuno lì ed è sicura che abbia a che fare con il cuore segreto del castello.

Deve scendere in basso. È una tentazione alla quale deve cedere. Tentazione. C’è qualcosa lì sotto, pulsante, rosso e addormentato. Deve afferrarlo, stringerlo tra le mani, assaporarne la superficie con la punta della lingua a costo di scottarsi, ascoltarne il suono fino a farsi sanguinare le orecchie. Ben… _o Anakin?... _ha parlato di un tempio Sith che giace sotto le fondamenta, ma lei sa che non è così semplice. Guarda in alto, provando una fitta di dolore. Ben sta soffrendo? Le sembra giusto. È quello che merita per tutto il male compiuto. Quel pensiero contorto la turba. Come può credere in lui, se non riesce a concedergli il perdono? Che lui torni sui propri passi è importante quanto il fatto che la Resistenza sopravviva e rovesci il Primo Ordine. _Sì. È così. Perché, per il momento, io non sono abbastanza forte. Mi serve il suo aiuto. _Corre su per le scale di nuovo visibili dopo anni di buio, poi si infila in un ascensore e preme convulsamente sui pulsanti. La sofferenza porta al Lato Oscuro. Lui ci è già dentro fino al collo. Non può permettere che crolli. Non in quel posto.  
  
***

Respirare quell’aria bollente ha un effetto imprevisto sui suoi pensieri. Ricordi nitidi assumono un altro significato. Gli errori commessi si fanno più evidenti.

_La notte in cui il cristallo si è tinto di rosso. La notte della mia iniziazione…_

Il sussurro soddisfatto di Snoke si è trasformato in una cantilena preoccupata. Mormorava, lusingandolo e ammirando l’oscurità che lo avvolgeva.

“_Ma ora non dimenticare. La Forza cerca sempre di ristabilire l’equilibrio. Qualcuno risplenderà per tentare di bilanciare ciò che la tua presenza rappresenta. Tu e Luke Skywalker siete gli ultimi. Lui, di certo, sarà la luce che cercherà di contrastarti. Non lo percepisco, ora. Si è nascosto, insieme alla sua colpa, spaventato e confuso. Ma un giorno avvertiremo il risveglio della Luce. Lui tornerà e le vostre forze si equivarranno. Dobbiamo trovarlo prima di quel giorno ed eliminarlo.”_

Kylo Ren sorride, mentre la notte cala su Mustafar senza che nulla cambi nel paesaggio furioso del pianeta. Non è stato quello l’unico, clamoroso errore di Snoke.

“Il controllo dei sentimenti è prerogativa dei Jedi. Forse Vader non è mai stato tanto avvolto dal Lato Oscuro come quando ha protetto suo figlio, lasciandosi guidare dalle emozioni. È un paradosso, Rey…” dice tra sé, anche se lei non è lì. Sta impazzendo definitivamente. Non può permetterselo. Loro stanno arrivando.

R2 emette una serie di bip. Lo sta insultando di nuovo. Se anche i droidi possono avere dei nervi scoperti, Kylo Ren ne ha appena fatto vibrare uno.

“Tu non c’eri” lo liquida Kylo Ren. Non è un suo problema se, per quel barattolo, Skywalker padre e figlio sono intoccabili.

_Snoke ha avuto ragione solo su una cosa…_

Voleva il suo potere. _Tutto _il suo potere. Kylo Ren chiude gli occhi e lo vede, antico e ripudiato, in un mondo contorto e ignoto, attendere per poter ottenere il perfetto bilanciamento tra Luce e Oscurità. Prima dell’Impero, vecchio come la colpa. E ha trovato lui, completo, come suo nonno non è mai stato. Cosa è andato storto?

Snoke, che lo fa sprofondare nel Lato Oscuro per ritrovare la Luce in lui e ghermirla, contrarla e imprigionarla per sempre… Ma la Luce in lui è solo un punto smarrito nel buio.

Luke, il suo dannato doppio, a cui Snoke ha dato la caccia per anni, si è rivelato il bersaglio sbagliato.

Kylo Ren scuote la testa. Il caldo lo soverchia. L’equivalente nella Luce… È tutto troppo contorto. Come può essere Rey? Perché lei? In che modo astruso il potere del Lato Chiaro ha scelto lei per mettergliela contro al posto di Luke?

“Credi che stia sbagliando tutto, R2? Credi che dovrei liberarmi di lei?” Perché lo sta chiedendo a quel vecchio droide? Liberarsi di Rey… La Forza urla nella sua testa ogni volta che si affrontano.

Il droide impreca di nuovo mentre lui avverte una fitta alle costole spezzate. Dovrebbero essere a posto, ormai, ma quel pianeta sembra riacuire tutte le sue ferite. _No. Mi sta guarendo. E ha scelto un modo estremamente sadico per farlo…_

Si dice che è l’ennesima pazzia. Che forse non è altro che il bacta al lavoro. Non importa. Presto spariranno anche i lividi sulla sua faccia.

Altri ricordi si affacciano, e non hanno nulla a che vedere con Snoke. _Esiste qualcosa nella mia vita che non abbia avuto a che fare con Snoke? _Si chiede come sarebbe stato se avesse potuto restare su Chandrila. Ripensa dopo anni a quella corsa sopra il mare fatta con Luke contro suo padre e Chewbacca, all’entusiasmo e all’euforia mentre Luke gli cedeva i comandi. Hanno perso, e non di un’incollatura, ma non si è più sentito tanto vivo. Sua madre non aveva nemmeno urlato. Aveva scosso la testa e borbottato che era stufa di avere a che fare con maschi senza cervello, ma poi aveva voluto ascoltare ogni dettaglio. Ben Solo aveva capito quanto fosse fiera di lui.

Gli sfugge un sorriso. Sono stati momenti senza importanza in un disegno più grande. Nessuno di loro ha mai scelto. Sono stati solo marionette.

_La verità è che avrei voluto dirle addio._

“Ha sofferto, R2? Quando se n’è andata, mia madre ha sofferto?” chiede mentre ogni sillaba gli costa una fatica immane.

Quando l’oloproiettore di R2 si attiva, lui sa benissimo cosa sta per succedere, ma non riesce a distogliere gli occhi.

_Non farmi questo. Per favore, non farmi questo._

L’immagine sgranata e azzurrognola è abbastanza nitida da permettergli di distinguere il generale Leia Organa, eroina della Ribellione e principessa di Alderaan, in compagnia di una qualunque mercante di rottami di Jakku. Lo sguardo di sua madre su Rey è quello stanco, di chi si rifiuta di mollare. Cammina avanti e indietro in una stanza dalle pareti metalliche e dall’arredamento ridotto all’osso. Un rifugio della Resistenza, ovviamente. Le parole che lei pronuncia sono comprensibili nonostante i disturbi elettrostatici.

“Non riesco a non pensare a quello che mi hai detto. A quanto fosse furioso. E infelice.”

Non ha bisogno di sentire altro per capire che sta parlando di lui e la cosa lo infastidisce più di quanto potesse immaginare. Vorrebbe ordinare a R2 di spegnere tutto ma l’ologramna ha su di lui un effetto quasi ipnotico.

“Ha avuto la possibilità di scegliere. E non l’ha fatto.” Rey è seduta a un tavolo di metallo e sfoglia nervosamente i vecchi testi Jedi. Non dovrebbe trattare quelle pagine delicate in quel modo ma è sempre stata una selvaggia. Poi chiude il volume e solleva gli occhi su Leia Organa, la leggenda vivente con l’anima in pezzi. “Scusa… non volevo ferirti. Ma lui non è l’unico a essere furioso e infelice.”

_Davvero? Ti ho fatta arrabbiare? Tu ti sei rivoltata contro di me e hai il coraggio di essere furiosa?_

Non importa davvero perché è storia vecchia. Ciò che conta è sua madre, che si siede su un letto le cui lenzuola sono stranamente delicate per essere quelle di una cuccetta dei ribelli. Il suo respiro si fa spezzato. _Dopo quanto tempo è successo? Quanto ancora è riuscita a sopravvivere?_

“Dovrei perdere la speranza, Rey?” dice passandosi una mano sul viso segnato. “Per quanto lo riguarda, dovrei vedere solo un nemico?”

“No, non devi e lo sai.” Rey si alza e la raggiunge. Sembra ansiosa di rassicurarla, come se fosse importante anche per lei.

“Sarebbe più facile…” Sua madre le fa cenno di sedersi al suo fianco. “Prima di avere Ben non credevo potesse esistere una forma d’amore così assoluta. Non credo si possa spiegare. Quando avrai dei figli, capirai.”

“Dei figli? E con chi?” Rey sorride ma senza alcuna traccia di allegria, poi scuote la testa. “E comunque non credo sia un processo automatico. Mi hai sempre detto che i tuoi genitori adottivi sono stati meravigliosi, con te. E pensa ai miei. Non gli importava di me. Ero solo un fastidio. E merce da vendere.”

_Ti spiace non parlare di te, per una volta, ragazzina egocentrica? Non infierire su di lei._

“Ti ho amareggiata?” le chiede l’altra prendendole una mano.

“No.” Rey che mette il broncio. Rey ferita anche quando non dovrebbe… Eppure c’è qualcosa di perfetto nell’immagine che il droide gli mostra, anche quando sua madre parla dolcemente alla ragazza.

“Vieni qui. Voglio insegnarti una cosa.”

Kylo Ren conosce bene quel tono. Lo usava con lui quando lo vedeva triste, e riusciva sempre a distrarlo. Come sta facendo con lei, in quelle vecchie immagini dolorose, spazzolandole i capelli, intrecciandoli nello stile delle regine di Alderaan, anche se non sono folti e lunghi come i suoi, trasformando Rey a tutti gli effetti nella figlia che avrebbe voluto avere.

Poi mormora una frase definitiva con estrema serenità. “Sto morendo, Rey.”

Rey non dice nulla. Probabilmente lo sapeva. Probabilmente lo sapevano tutti. Perfino lui, a sistemi di distanza, ha sentito sua madre scivolare via piano piano.

“Faresti qualcosa per me, quando non ci sarò più?” Kylo Ren trema. Sua madre non ha mai vacillato. Si asciugava gli occhi in fretta, nelle rare occasioni in cui si concedeva alle lacrime, senza lasciargli neppure il tempo di consolarla. Si chiede se sia stato ancora così negli anni in cui sono stati lontani o se si sia lasciata andare senza timore di apparire disperata e fragile. Come lo è in quel momento immortalato dai circuiti di un droide.

“Qualunque cosa” risponde Rey immediatamente.

“Porteresti una ciocca dei miei capelli sulla tomba di mia madre? Su Naboo.”

La stretta che prova allo stomaco si fa più dolorosa. Naboo. Almeno quella promessa è stata mantenuta e lui ha potuto essere presente.

_Cosa importa? Lei non lo saprà mai. Non riesco a sentirla nella Forza._

“Certo. Fra molti, molti anni. Quando non ci sarai più.” Anche Rey lo sa. È evidente. Eppure tenta di suonare ottimista. Dovrebbe esserle grato? Eppure non riesce a mettere a tacere il rancore. Lei era presente. _Sono ancora convinto di non rimpiangere nulla? Lo sono mai stato davvero?_

“E poi… la più importante.” C’è qualcosa di autoritario e feroce nel modo in cui sua madre fissa la ragazza negli occhi. “In un modo o nell’altro… devi dire a mio figlio che lo amo. Che lo amerò con il mio ultimo respiro. Non importa cosa sia accaduto. Che gli perdono ogni cosa e che voglio che lui perdoni me. Avrei dovuto tenermelo vicino. Avrei dovuto proteggerlo. Chiedigli scusa da parte mia, Rey. Solo tu puoi farti ascoltare da lui.”

Rey scuote la testa come una bambina che si rifiuta di guardare una realtà sgradevole. “Non è vero. Io non sono importante…”

“Promettimelo. Non voglio andarmene con questo rimorso.”

_La grande Leia Organa sta supplicando? _È qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, eppure non gli è stato risparmiato. _L’ho ridotta a pezzi, ecco cosa ho fatto. E per cosa? Per le favole di un vecchio stregone che credeva di poterci usare tutti come burattini._

“Tu hai agito per il suo bene” insiste Rey.

“Ho agito per vigliaccheria. E sto pagando tutto.”

_Spegni tutto, idiota di un droide. _Basterebbe un gesto per farlo volare nella lava ai suoi piedi. Un solo, semplicissimo gesto…

“Non voglio vederti crollare.” Rey si aggrappa alle mani deboli di Leia Organa. “Non ora. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te. Tu sei tutto ciò che vorrei diventare.”

“Allora non arrenderti mai. Non commettere i miei errori…” Quel modo di sorridere è rimasto con lei fino alla fine. “Sai, in fondo, vorrei solo che lui fosse felice. E non lo è. Digli che voglio solo che lui sia felice. Odiandomi, se necessario.” Sua madre si alza, voltando le spalle a quella ragazza che, comunque vadano le cose, non potrà mai capire del tutto. “Sono troppo stanca. Sto vivendo di rimpianti. Mi rendo conto che non lo vedrò piu. Che non potrò piu abbracciarlo.” Rey la raggiunge e la sostiene prima che le sue gambe cedano. “Digli che sua madre lo ama. E che la Forza è con lui. Qualunque strada sceglierà di prendere.”

L’immagine tremolante resta fissa su quel momento. È finita? Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di ordinare al droide di mostrargli tutto di nuovo. _Basta. _“Spegniti, R2. Hai già fatto abbastanza.”

“Ben…”

Da quanto lei è lì? Lei c’è sempre, nei momenti peggiori. Colleziona le sue umiliazioni come pietre preziose su una collana. Non si stancherà mai di vederlo sconfitto. Ma non c’è un posto in cui possa nasconderle la sua faccia devastata dal pianto né il fatto che sia di nuovo in ginocchio come la parodia spezzata di se stesso.

_Ti stai godendo la tua vittoria, scavarifiuti?_

Sente le sue braccia circondargli le spalle, in una replica grottesca di quanto è già accaduto a Mos Espa. Sono su una ruota che gira all’infinito, solo loro due, e non c’è via d’uscita.

***

Ben ha la faccia sporca di fuliggine e rigata di lacrime. Se fosse solo un nemico da abbattere, Rey lo troverebbe debole e patetico e poi proverebbe vergogna di se stessa per essere diventata una creatura in grado di gioire per il dolore altrui.

Ben ha ordinato a R2 di spegnersi ma il droide non ha obbedito. Lui non è mai stato il suo padrone. L’immagine fissa che galleggia sul pavimento scuro non le somiglia più. È trascorso troppo tempo, Leia non c’è più e nemmeno quella ragazza idealista ed illusa. Ma ricorda ancora le sensazioni che ha provato quel giorno, su Ambria. Era arrabbiata e delusa e le dita di Leia fra i suoi capelli avevano allentato la tensione e l’avevano riportata con la mente a quei giorni sfocati in cui aveva ancora una madre. L’immagine che R2 proietta la ricorda fin troppo bene. Chissà se Leia ha capito cosa provava per suo figlio. Rey le ha raccontato tutto calcando la mano su quanta luce avesse percepito ancora in Ben. Non le ha mai detto quanto lui l’avesse ferita. Ma ora è certa che Leia sapesse ben prima che lei stessa ne fosse consapevole.

Rey non ha obiettato quando Leia ha iniziato a imprimere la sua immagine e le sue parole nella memoria di R2. Pensava fosse una sorta di memoriale da lasciare alle generazioni future, il testamento di una leader che sarebbe servito come guida per future ribellioni e battaglie, nel caso in cui la tirannia non fosse stata sconfitta in tempi brevi. Invece si era trattato di qualcosa di molto più personale.

_Adesso hai visto, esattamente come voleva lei._

“Ci sono altri messaggi.” Rey continua a stringerlo, come se l’idea che potesse sfuggirle la terrorizzasse. Respira intensamente l’odore dei suoi capelli che ormai sanno di cenere e calore. “Suoi. Per te. Vuoi…”

Ma Ben si divincola, allontanandola. “Adesso smettila.” Si alza e le volta le spalle mentre il riverbero della lava rende la sua figura più inquietante del solito.

“Già. Lo immaginavo.” Sta scivolando via. Di nuovo. Ma stavolta è diverso. Un varco si è aperto, più ampio di qualunque scalfittura lei possa aver inciso nella sua anima in quei mesi. Se non vuole che lui lo richiuda, Rey sa che deve essere crudele.

“Non sei disposto a perdonarla, vero?” Mettere a nudo il rancore di Kylo Ren è l’unico modo per esorcizzarlo del tutto. È rischioso ma non può tirarsi indietro.

“Ormai non ha più importanza.” La sua risposta la spiazza. Non ci sono recriminazioni né ira. La rabbia che percepisce è indirizzata unicamente a lei.

“Certo che ne ha…” Lo guarda incredula, chiedendosi se davvero non riesca a capire o se si stia di nuovo arroccando dietro le proprie difese.

_Quelle sono lacrime. E non puoi nasconderle._

“È morta. Cosa vuoi che conti ora?” Le regala un sorriso amaro che la ferisce. “E anche se non lo fosse, la sua presenza nella Resistenza non mi ha mai fermato.”

“Questo non è vero.” Condividono troppi pensieri e ricordi. Lui non ha voluto fare fuoco sulla Raddus perché sua madre era lì. Lo ha visto. Non ricorda quando ma lo ha visto. I frammenti della mente di Kylo Ren ormai sono fusi con il suo spirito come uno sciame di parassiti. _Ma avrebbe fatto a pezzi lei e noi su Crait. Non devo dimenticarlo. Solo perché era furioso con me._

Deve lasciargli il tempo di metabolizzare. Sente la sua coscienza che morde. Paradossalmente, quello è il posto migliore in cui potesse trovarsi.

“Dannazione, Rey.” Lui distoglie lo sguardo. Non le è mai sembrato tanto stanco. “Perché sei ancora qui? Non hai capito? Non posso darti quello che vuoi. Come non posso darlo a lei.”

“Sono paziente e testarda.” Ha capito da tempo che la decisione ultima spetterà a lui. Che la Forza saprà indirizzarlo, alla fine. Ma non può negare a se stessa il diritto di assistere al processo. _Non voglio lasciarti andare. Tutto qui._

“E intanto i tuoi compagni muoiono.” Ben Solo ama infierire. Non ha la crudeltà della maschera che ha costruito per proteggere la sua anima. Ma fa altrettanto male.

“E di chi è la colpa?” Possono andare avanti per ore. È un copione che ormai lei conosce bene. Ma stavolta lui decide di averne abbastanza. Le si avvicina e la spinge contro uno dei pilastri.

“Vattene. Hai già fatto troppo.”

Rey si rende conto che il materiale liscio contro la sua schiena vibra. _Accumulatori di energia? _si chiede. No, qualcosa di diverso e di vivo, come tutta quella macabra costruzione. Non ha importanza. Avrà tempo dopo per ragionarci su. Adesso importa il suo sguardo feroce. Lo conosce troppo bene per non vedere l’abisso esistente tra l’espressione del suo viso e le parole che ha appena pronunciato.

“Devi essere più convincente, se vuoi che ti dia retta, Ben.”

_Ripetimelo…_

“Vattene” sussurra sfiorandole la guancia con le labbra.

“Poche ore fa mi hai chiesto di restare.” _E me lo stai chiedendo anche adesso. _“Non posso lasciarti solo con i tuoi deliri di onnipotenza. Il potere che cerchi è troppo grande e pericoloso.”

Le solleva le braccia sopra la testa, ma lo fa delicatamente, come se stessero ballando di nuovo. La rabbia che ha percepito poco prima sembra contrarsi e comprimersi fino a ridursi a un minuscolo punto oscuro che svanisce, dissolvendosi. Le loro dita si intrecciano e Rey vede il suo desiderio più profondo. Svegliarsi al campo Jedi, con Luke che gli dice che è pronto. Che ora può superare l’ultima prova e diventare un Jedi e, in quanto tale, può avere un apprendista. E lui ricorda e torna su Jakku a prenderla. E restano insieme per anni, mentre lui le insegna tutto quello che sa e combattono dalla stessa parte, mentre le ombre svaniscono, sconfitte per sempre. Un passato ipotetico e bellissimo. Una possibilità che è svanita molto tempo prima.

Non osa dirgli che lei, in quel momento, immagina un futuro in cui Primo Ordine e Resistenza svaniscono in una vampata di fuoco e i sopravvissuti devono ripartire da zero. E loro sono lì, in quel domani in fiamme, alla ricerca di un luogo in cui diventare insieme ciò che sono destinati ad essere. Guardando avanti, senza più pensare alla cenere che hanno calpestato per conquistarsi il diritto di dimenticare.

È come se le loro prospettive si fossero scambiate. Non ne capisce il senso, ma sente di essere egoista e le va bene. Vuole che lui torni indietro perché non vuole perderlo. E non ha più bisogno di attenuanti.

Lo bacia senza lasciargli il tempo di protestare. _Lo faresti? _È bello sentirselo addosso. Lui la lascia andare le mani per accarezzarla. Rey maledice i suoi vestiti ingombranti, ma almeno quelli sa come toglierli. Se solo lui gliene desse il tempo... Lo accarezza attraverso la stoffa rendendosi conto quanto le sia diventato familiare.

“Hai usato il mio mantello per rammendarti le scarpe…”

Quella è davvero la cosa più assurda che potesse dirle. Lo sta odiando, forse più di quanto non abbia mai fatto prima. “E tu hai smesso di baciarmi per dirmi questa scemenza?”

Ha appena dato un nuovo valore al concetto di frustrazione. Lo allontana, trattenendo l’istinto di prenderlo a schiaffi. Lui la fissa perplesso e divertito. Sembra passata un’eternità, eppure sono trascorsi solo pochi istanti da quando lo ha trovato in pezzi, di fronte l’immagine olografica di Leia.

_Come si contrasta il buio di questo luogo stregato? Va bene. Rivuoi indietro il tuo mantello?_

Rey si sfila le scarpe e poi gliele lancia, senza smettere di fissarlo furiosamente . “Verifica pure. Ho fatto un buon lavoro, non credi?” Poi inizia a liberarsi dei suoi vestiti con fretta e rabbia.

“Tu sei completamente matta.” Non ha il tempo di togliersi tutto prima che lui le sia di nuovo addosso.

_E adesso? Non può essere tanto complicato. Anche se non abbiamo le lenzuola di seta dei Naberrie._ Si sente sollevare da terra, presa tra lui e la parete di ossidiana. Trattiene il respiro e gli passa le gambe intorno intorno alla vita, aspettando. _Sei il miglior rifiuto che abbia mai raccolto._

Lo bacia di nuovo quando capisce che lui ha troppa fretta per togliersi quei lugubri vestiti. _Almeno i guanti… _Non importa che quel pianeta sia l’inferno. Non ha bisogno delle favole. Vuole solo quel momento disperato e i suoi movimenti smaniosi dentro di lei.

“Rey…” Il respiro sul suo collo è concitato. “Vuoi sapere cosa c’è davvero là fuori? Vuoi sapere perché ho bisogno di raggiungere il nucleo della Forza? _Hai idea _di cosa sta succedendo davvero?”

Lei ansima. Riesce a pensare solo che non vuole che lui si fermi. Ma è pronto a parlare. Si ritrova a gemere come la sera prima, invece di cercare di restare lucida, di ascoltarlo. _Ti odio. _ Le sue mani le stringono i seni che emergono dalla stoffa. _Togliti quei dannati guanti._ Hanno appena iniziato e lei si sente già tremare.

“Non resterà niente. Stanno arrivando e sarà la fine” insiste lui, anche se la sua voce trema.

“Stai zitto. Non ora.” Lo bacia per farlo tacere. _Fai in fretta e parleremo. Ma adesso taci._  
  
***

La maschera bruciata ha smesso di essere un punto di riferimento ormai da tempo. Kylo Ren non è più nemmeno certo che fosse il catalizzatore delle sue visioni. Ma, comunque, Darth Vader non ha più comunicato con lui. Anakin Skywalker sì. Anakin Skywalker si è presentato a lui in tutto il suo solenne splendore, invitandolo a lasciarsi andare alla Luce. E l’ha fatto unicamente per proteggere Rey.

Avrebbe dovuto portare la maschera all’interno del castello ma l’ha semplicemente dimenticato, come dimentica troppe cose, ultimamente. Ed è sempre a causa di Rey. Sembra solo una ragazzina avvolta nel suo mantello e accoccolata tra le sue braccia. Invece è un tarlo.

_E tu sei un idiota che cade nelle trappole più banali…_

Il viso di sua madre, nelle registrazioni che R2 gli ha mostrato, era vecchio e segnato. Gli ultimi anni l’hanno fatta crollare a picco. E, in buona parte, è colpa sua. Lei gli ha chiesto perdono. _Lei. _L’assurdità della situazione gli fa venire voglia di piangere e ridere al tempo stesso. _Non c’è stato un solo individuo nella mia famiglia che abbia agito in modo sensato. Gli Skywalker sono una piaga ammantata di leggenda. Prescelti, salvatori, eroi. E mostri._

Suo nonno si ritirava in quel luogo a meditare. Ad avvolgersi nell’oscurità. Ma non ci sono tracce della sua presenza.

Il pavimento è caldo contro la sua schiena e entrambi sono ricoperti di una patina di fuliggine e sudore. Non si può vivere troppo a lungo in un luogo come quello. Non in quello stato. Devono esplorare le altre stanze, scoprire dove Vader alloggiava i suoi rari ospiti. Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi a lungo. Adesso, invece, vorrebbe non muoversi più di lì. È la stessa sensazione che ha provato su Naboo. E anche quello ha a che fare con Rey. _Una volta può non contare. Ma adesso rischia di diventare indispensabile. Ed è assurdo._

“Quello che succede su Mustafar resta su Mustafar…” Ride tra sé, ripensando a quanto fosse certo che non sarebbe più capitato. E sono passate meno di ventiquattro ore standard.

“La galassia ha migliaia di pianeti. È una filosofia che può valere per ognuno di loro” commenta Rey accarezzandogli il collo, completamente rilassata.

_Esatto. E con questo abbiamo finito di fingere._

“Vorresti vederli tutti?” le chiede. _Uno ad uno. Posso regalarteli uno ad uno._

“È impossibile. Dovremmo vivere più di mille miliardi di anni.” Lei lo guarda speranzosa, come se stesse immaginando davvero quel viaggio infinito.

“Potremmo cominciare.” Non è forse quello che stanno facendo? Hanno iniziato battendosi su Sullust. E adesso sono lì, ed è sul punto di giurarle amore eterno.

“Non rendermela difficile.” Non riesce proprio a rinunciare a quel perenne sguardo d’accusa. È troppo testarda per tentare di vedere le cose dalla sua prospettiva. “Non ti volterò più le spalle. Ma tu devi darmi una mano e incontrarmi a metà strada.”

Sembra una richiesta equa. In realtà non è così. Non smetterà mai di sentirsi tradito. Sapere che sua madre ha sofferto per le decisioni prese per paura rende la sua situazione ancora più difficile. Potrebbe accontentare Rey. Potrebbe farlo senza alcuna difficoltà. Ma non servirebbe a nulla, se non a perdere se stesso e ciò che ha costruito definitivamente. Oltre al tempo. Il tempo, che è fondamentale. “Non è così semplice. Tu mi chiedi cose impossibili.”

“Rispetta il nostro patto.” Quello di Rey è un ordine, brusco e diretto.

“E poi?” Lui si rende appena conto di averla stretta più forte.

“Vedremo ogni pianeta esistente.” Lei si rilassa, come se avesse improvvisamente sonno. “Solo io e te.”

_Se solo tu ti rendessi conto… _“Ci sono cose che non sai.”

“Adesso puoi dirmele.”

“Voglio che tu le veda.” Kylo Ren chiude gli occhi e il cielo insolitamente giallastro di Mustafar scompare alla sua vista, rimpiazzato dall’ennesimo ricordo cruciale. Le Regioni Ignote. Il vero scopo di Snoke. Visioni, immagini improvvise, la voce che corre fra gli alti ufficiali del Primo Ordine. _“Il Leader Supremo è impazzito. È quell’assurda dottrina da stregoni. Non gli interessa altro e delira.” _La mente umana può rivelarsi davvero piccola e ottusa. Perfino la sua. _Se non avessi lasciato la strada intrapresa con Luke, ora lui sarebbe vivo e potrei contare sul suo aiuto. Ma se non avessi lasciato la strada intrapresa con Luke forse non saprei quello che so ora… _“Tu non mi hai mai fatto le domande giuste. Chi era Snoke. Che cosa mi diceva. Come è riuscito a fare in modo che l’Impero risorgesse. Chi lo ha aiutato. Da quanto era pianificato. Perché ho fatto ricostruire la Finalizer come completamente automatizzata. E soprattutto… perché il Primo Ordine non vi ha attaccati un anno fa, su Baatu. Vi aspettavate di essere fatti a pezzi. Ti sei mai chiesta perché non è arrivato nessuno?”

“Poe ha detto che forse non erano riusciti a snidarci…” lei lo guarda stupita. Solo ora si rende conto di avere perso troppi dettagli.

“Poe Dameron è un idiota capace solo di sparare.”

“Poe non è affatto un idiota. Allora? Parla.” Rey sembra di nuovo stizzita. Ma parlare con lei delle doti e dei difetti di Poe Dameron non è la sua priorità.

“Dovrai cercare nella mia mente. E farlo qui è rischioso.” Vorrebbe che ci fosse un altro modo, ma Rey deve vedere e comprendere.

“Sei estenuante” La voce di Rey lo richiama al presente. “Il tempio Sith nelle viscere del castello… devo vederlo, adesso.”

“Non sei pronta.” _E neppure io._

“Non me lo faccio dire da te” protesta lei, ma non sembra davvero arrabbiata.

R2 è ancora in stand by ma Kylo Ren non riesce a togliersi dalla testa l’idea che li stia fissando e giudicando. Devono togliersi da lì, tornare all’interno del castello, evitare di trascorrere la notte su quel pavimento sporco di cenere. Qualcosa si agita vicino alle fondamenta. Dovrebbe scendere e dare un’occhiata, se solo quel pensiero non lo facesse sentire stanco.

“Ci sono presenze, in questo luogo” riflette.

“Lo so. Fantasmi” risponde lei.

“No. Sono fin troppo concrete.” Non si tratta di spiriti. Gli abitanti insettoidi di Mustafar forse hanno più fegato di quanto immaginasse e si sono spinti fin là. _Non l’hanno già fatto, una volta? Non sono arrivati alle porte del castello per stanare il mostro? È qualcosa che devo avere visto in sogno. Le memorie di un’intera stirpe mi pesano addosso…_

“Allora… vieni con me a stanarle?” chiede a Rey. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato da quando sono entrati nell’edificio, ma se non si muovono, rischiano di restare lì a guardarsi negli occhi come due idioti.

_E perché dovrei volere qualcos’altro? _Conosce la risposta. Sta arrivando per loro. Per tutti loro.


	16. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’è qualcosa che mi interessa. Potrebbe essere qui.”

15.

_A young man stepped into the hall of mirrors_

_Where he discovered a reflection of himself_

  
  


_[…]_

_Sometimes he saw his real face_

_And sometimes a stranger at his place_

  
  


_[…]_

_He fell in love with the image of himself_

_And suddenly the picture was distorted_

  
  


_Even the greatest stars_

_Dislike themselves in the looking glass_

_[…]_

_He made up the person he wanted to be_

_And changed into a new personality_

_Even the greatest stars_

_Change themselves in the looking glass_

_(_Kraftwerk_, The Hall of Mirrors)_

Il bip gentile di R2 che la fissa allontana delicatamente il sonno.

_Cosa stavamo facendo?_

Il torpore non la lascia libera di pensare. E non ha alcuna importanza. Il soffitto è scuro oppure ha gli occhi chiusi. Non saprebbe dirlo. Le sembra di respirare nebbia e calore e, ogni volta che i polmoni si riempiono di quell’aria soffocante, sa che sprofonderà di nuovo in una gabbia ovattata e senza uscita. Ed è bellissimo.

_Quanto tempo è passato?_

Pian piano, riesce a mettere insieme i tasselli, svegliandosi del tutto. Sì, è una stanza buia, poco più di un ripostiglio, con una branda sfondata, qualche ripiano, bottiglie rotte e stracci. Odora di polvere e decadimento.

_Stracci…_

Il giaciglio improvvisato in cui si sta rotolando è fatto di stoffa logora, scura e impolverata. L’hanno messo insieme in fretta e furia, e senza neppure un motivo plausibile. Il pavimento sarebbe stato perfino più accogliente.

_Dovevamo cercare i fantasmi…_

Dovevano. Sono scesi ai piani inferiori per andare a caccia. Erano quelle le intenzioni quando hanno deciso di raggiungere le viscere del castello.

Sa che qualcosa non vuole che si muovano di lì, ma perché mai dovrebbero voler disobbedire a quella splendida imposizione? Lo stato di comprensione reciproca che stanno raggiungendo ha qualcosa di tossico. Dovrebbe sottrarsene, ma le fa lo stesso effetto di un’insolazione.

_Quanto tempo…?_ Continuano a scoprirsi pelle e pensieri, punti sensibili e segreti. Affondano nella mente e nel corpo, reciprocamente e senza provare stanchezza. Non prova fame né sete. Le basta respirare la sua stessa aria, restargli addosso, fingere che sia davvero suo. Sa che devono essere passati giorni, ma quando dice a se stessa che deve alzarsi, una spossatezza improvvisa la coglie e scompare solo quando decide che non vuole affatto andarsene da lì. Passano il tempo divisi tra parole, sesso e sonno. E silenzio. Adora quel silenzio. Adora i momenti in cui lui si limita a fissarla negli occhi come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che si sia mai trovato davanti. Quel tempo condiviso non è perfetto. Ma è magnifico e malato e ne conserva il sapore sulle labbra. Sa di sudore, colpa e dolore che si svela. È una zona grigia e inesplorata, un rischio che si ripete. Ma non lascerebbe quel giaciglio da pezzenti per nulla al mondo. È così che si impazzisce?

Ogni volta che lui le dice “Osserva”, lei scruta la sua mente e i suoi ricordi. È un percorso lungo ma deve arrivare in fondo, trovare quel segreto di cui non riesce a parlarle, troppo spaventoso perfino per un adepto del Lato Oscuro. Quello che lui non sa è che Rey riesce a rubare i suoi pensieri anche quando è addormentato o quando non vuole mostrarglieli. Sono immagini del suo passato che la investono, trascinandola in un viaggio nell’esistenza di un ragazzo non ancora corrotto. Non assomigliano ai sogni né a semplici allucinazioni. Sono memorie spezzate da ricomporre, tassello dopo tassello, e metterle insieme le viene facile, come se le appartenessero.

Si chiede quale sia il significato dietro a quel perfetto incastrarsi di essenze contrastanti e si trova a ripensare al mosaico nel vecchio tempio Jedi di Ahch-To, la rappresentazione concreta di una perfezione perduta da ere. E allora prega la Forza perché le confermi che, per ciò che sente, non esiste predestinazione, che la voglia di restargli avvinghiata è autentica. Anakin l’ha rassicurata, in un tempo che ormai potrebbe distare anni. Le ha detto che la Forza non può influenzare i sentimenti. Ma lei non ne avrà mai la certezza assoluta.

_Ti prego, fa che sia per mia scelta. Fa che sia vero. Lasciami la colpa. Fa che sia vero. Saresti davvero crudele ad averci resi nemici. Io voglio soltanto che sia uno sbaglio che appartiene a noi._

Si stringe contro il suo petto mentre la sua voce le arriva da un tempo perduto su un pianeta lontano.

“_Che idea ridicola…”_

Volti ignoti, nella sua testa la circondano, come se volessero intrappolarla per sempre, e hanno gli occhi di chi è in preda al delirio. _Accoliti. Esistono davvero. Sono loro. Sono qui. Si muovono nell’ombra, respinti da ciò che desiderano di più._

Dove li ha già sentiti nominare? E c’è un’altra parola, fondamentale, che emerge come una stilla d’olio scuro dalla sabbia. _Contingenza._ Il ricordo di Jakku si sovrappone all’immagine di un pianeta le cui notti durano mesi, cupo e senza speranza.

“_Che idea ridicola…”_

_La locanda è buia e rumorosa e l’angolo in cui il Jedi e il mercante stanno trattando i loro affari è il punto più oscuro di tutti, quello in cui i criminali si danno appuntamento perché sanno che nessuno oserà disturbarli. La luce proveniente dall’unico globo pendente dal soffitto arriva sfocata e debole, e lineamenti ed espressioni devono essere intuiti più che osservati._

_Quella sera, nessuna delle persone che occupano “il tavolo dei loschi”, come viene chiamato dalla clientela abituale, ha una taglia sulla propria testa, né sta agendo nell’illegalità. Si tratta solo di commercio onesto tra persone oneste. Ma la riservatezza è ciò che ciascuno di loro vuole. La merce che si apprestano a trattare non è adatta a occhi profani._

_Ma Ben Solo è annoiato. A differenza di Luke, non crede che Reltik sia riuscito a procurare qualcosa di buono. Non è la prima volta che il mercante di Vallt tenta di rifilare loro della paccottiglia e ormai da un anno non riescono a reperire reliquie degne di questo nome e la compilazione dell’archivio che sta curando su richiesta di Luke si è fermata. L’ultima volta ha registrato l’acquisizione di un microscopico frammento di pergamena risalente alla Vecchia Repubblica, fondamentalmente inutile e di nessun valore, ma dopo di quello non hanno trovato più nulla._

_Si sono dedicati di nuovo a tempo pieno all’addestramento, abbandonando i viaggi, e la cosa non gli è dispiaciuta. Sarebbe tempo, per lui, di affrontare l’ultima prova. Si sta addestrando da più di dieci anni. Luke non potrà rimandare ancora a lungo. Presto dovrà, per forza di cose, elevarlo a Cavaliere Jedi. Ben Solo non capisce perché il suo maestro sia tanto reticente all’idea di rinunciare a lui come allievo. Se vuole davvero che l’Ordine rinasca dovrà conferire la prima investitura. Ben lo rispetta troppo per insistere ma ormai sa di avere imparato tutto ciò che è necessario._

E anche di più, per quanto la cosa a Luke non piaccia…

_Il cristallo tra le dita irsute di Reltik è scuro e opaco come un granato impuro e la luce non è sufficiente per coglierne le sfumature rosse. Non sembra un kyber, eppure Luke è deciso ad acquistarlo. È solo kyberite senza valore…_

“_È autentico?” chiede Jamyla. È la prima volta che viaggia con loro e la sua eccitazione è quella di una ragazzina che ha appena scoperto qualcosa di meraviglioso. I suoi occhi sono spalancati e vivaci. La pelle azzurra della twi’lek vira improvvisamente al violetto quando il sangue le affluisce al volto per l’eccitazione. Non dovrebbe mostrare in quel modo le sue emozioni mentre stanno mercanteggiando. Dovrà spiegarle un paio di cosette. Se fai vedere quanto desideri un oggetto, il prezzo viene inevitabilmente raddoppiato. E Reltik è furbo._

“_Io non vendo merce taroccata, ragazzina. Chi ti ha detto una cosa simile? Se affermo che questo è il kyber appartenuto a Darth Revan, allora vuol dire che questo è il kyber appartenuto a Darth Revan. L’unico ed originale.” Reltik si liscia le basette grigie con evidente soddisfazione. “Sono già in trattative con qualcun altro e la loro offerta è stata particolarmente generosa. Mostrarvelo è semplice cortesia, da parte mia. Certo, vista l’amicizia che ci lega, potrei favorirvi.”_

_Il mercante non ha bisogno di specificare chi sia il qualcun altro, a caccia di reliquie Sith. La loro strada ha incrociato quella degli Accoliti dell’Aldilà più di una volta. Fanatici religiosi che scherzano con il fuoco e i poteri occulti e finiranno per farsi molto male._

“_Revan…” mormora Luke, affascinato, prendendo il cristallo dalle mani di Reltik e osservandone l’interno torbido. Non è più grande di una bacca e perfino meno interessante. “Il Sith che ha amato una Jedi. Una contraddizione vivente. Il più potente del suo tempo, temuto, odiato, venerato. Ma le storie migliori sono quelle che si incamminano sulla via della redenzione…”_

“_Non pensavo che fossi un tipo romantico, maestro Skywalker” ridacchia Jamyla, imbarazzata._

“_Redenzione?” Ben tende la mano a Luke per farsi porgere la pietra. Ha bisogno di osservare quell’inutile pezzo di vetro con i propri occhi. Ha sentito parlare molto dei cristalli sanguinanti, nucleo delle spade laser dei Sith, ma è la prima volta che ne vede uno. Sempre che sia autentico, cosa di cui dubita fortemente. “Che idea ridicola…” La pietra è calda nella sua mano e vibra debolmente. Forse quella che sente è una scintilla di vita. Forse si è sbagliato e non è semplice kyberite. Ma ci sono dettagli che non può mandare giù come nulla fosse. “La storia di Revan è stata raccontata in dozzine di modi diversi. È una delle preferite di cronisti e cantastorie. C’è chi dice che lei, la Jedi che lui avrebbe amato, sia passata al Lato Oscuro per seguirlo e che abbiano sterminato insieme l’intero Consiglio, senza un briciolo di pietà. Diamine, c’è perfino chi dice che Revan fosse una donna, che avesse due teste o che sia vissuto per più di quattro secoli. Perché è una leggenda. Niente altro che una leggenda. Credevo che dovessimo basarci unicamente sui fatti.” La pietra brilla nella sua mano e diventa limpida e trasparente come una goccia di vino leggero. Per un attimo ha l’impressione che stia per liquefarsi sul suo palmo._

_Ben si sente lo sguardo freddo di Luke addosso. Se n’è accorto? Certo, a suo zio non sfugge mai nulla. Luke sa che il kyber ha reagito venendo a contatto con lui. Ben gli restituisce la pietra come se scottasse. Non vuole più vederla, né averci a che fare. “Vieni, Jamyla. Stiamo entrando nella fase noiosa. Fra un attimo inizieranno a parlare di soldi e qui c’è di meglio da fare. Ti offro una bibita al banco.”_

“_Una bibita? Non ho tre anni!” protesta la twi’lek ma a Ben non importa e la trascina verso il bar dove un oloproiettore continua a trasmettere risultati sportivi. Ordina da bere per entrambi, nonostante l’odore di metallo e lubrificante nel locale gli faccia torcere lo stomaco. Il kyber rosso l’ha fatto sentire a disagio. E lo sguardo di Luke è stata la cosa peggiore._

Sei mai stato fiero di me?

_Ultimamente sente aria di tempesta intorno a sé. Qualcosa si sta muovendo, come ad annunciare cambiamenti profondi e radicali. Non sa cosa sia ma sente che stanno arrivando. La belva dalla voce suadente tace da molto tempo. Ormai ha imparato come tenerla a bada ed escluderla dalla propria mente, ma Ben sa che è ancora in agguato, da qualche parte. Snoke aveva sempre le risposte ma lui non può concedergli neppure uno spiraglio. Non ha il controllo di sé quando comunica con lui. Non vuole correre il rischio di annullare la propria volontà._

_Luke ha visto qualcosa… Ben ha imparato a non chiedere e non pretendere e ad accettare in silenzio le decisioni del suo maestro. Sarà sempre il suo allievo prediletto e di questo è ben consapevole. Ma è ancora un allievo, e niente altro. Luke esita sempre all’idea di concedergli il rango di cavaliere Jedi, come se l’idea lo spaventasse. Ben Solo comincia a temere che invecchierà come padawan, e allora tutto ciò che ha fatto negli ultimi dieci anni si rivelerà inutile. Eppure è il migliore. I suoi compagni, anche quelli più vecchi, si affidano a lui quanto fanno con Luke, ma con in più la confidenza che si concede a un compagno. Sì, è il migliore tra gli allievi. Se lo ripete in continuazione. Se lo ripete tentando di convincersene, perché i fatti sono lì a dimostrarlo._

Sei mai stato fiero di me? _Vorrebbe chiederglielo ma non osa. Perché ha paura della risposta. Tanto quanto Luke ha paura di lui._

“_Ti faccio paura, Jamyla?” le chiede mentre la ragazzina sorseggia la sua bibita verde facendo smorfie esagerate._

“_Che domanda è? Perché mai dovresti farmi paura?”_

Già. Perché? Se solo lo sapessi…

_L’occhio gli cade distrattamente sulle immagini trasmesse dall’oloproiettore. Hanno smesso di parlare di corse e si sono spostate sulle notizie di attualità. Quello è il Senato, una seduta caotica, e quella è sua madre e il suo colorito è terreo. Sta male? L’uomo alto ed elegante sta parlando e tutti ascoltano. Sta muovendo accuse terribili. E sua madre sembra sul punto di perdere i sensi. _No. Lei non crollerà. Lei non crolla mai_._

“_Alza il volume” ordina al barista bruscamente._

“_È solo una registrazione. Siamo tagliati fuori dal mondo. Qui le trasmissioni in entrata ci arrivano con almeno tre giorn…”_

“_Alza quel dannato volume!” I bicchieri sul bancone tremano, mentre Jamyla lo guarda, perplessa_.

È assurdo. Non può essere vero.

“_Che succede, Ben?” gli chiede Jamyla._

Menzogne. Solo menzogne. Schifose, ripugnanti menzogne. Stanno giocando sporco. La stanno facendo a pezzi e lei non reagisce. Perché non si difende? Perché non dice che sono solo menzogne?

_Gli gira la testa, eppure non ha bevuto. La rabbia pulsa nella sua mente, fuori controllo. Sa perché lei non si difende. Perché è vero. Nonostante sia assurdo, nonostante trasformi la sua intera esistenza in una farsa, è l’unica spiegazione per le frasi non dette, per i racconti privi di senso e con troppe parti mancanti._

“_Ben…” La voce di Luke alle sue spalle è pacata come sempre, ma lui sa che si tratta di finzione. L’ennesima finzione. L’ultima. La più crudele._

“_Perché lei non si difende? Perché non dice che non c’è niente di vero?” chiede quasi supplicando. Non gli importa di suonare disperato. Se c’è una sola possibilità che si tratti solo di un complotto dei Centralisti per screditare sua madre, per quanto minuscola, allora deve aggrapparvisi con tutte le sue forze. Anche quando è la voce registrata di suo nonno Bail Organa a sbattergli in faccia la verità. A sbatterla in faccia a tutta la galassia._

Anakin Skywalker era Darth Vader?

“_Ben, non parliamone qui. Devi calmarti. Jamyla, andiamo…” Luke gli prende delicatamente un braccio, come se fosse ancora un bambino. Ben resiste alla voglia di divincolarsi. Quella sarebbe una reazione davvero puerile. Man mano che i secondi passano, tutto sembra farsi sempre più chiaro. Luke che piega la volontà di Vader e diventa una leggenda. Il timore che sua madre ha sempre provato nei sui confronti. Le parole inspiegabili che lei e suo padre sussurravano. Il modo in cui è stato allontanato da casa senza una spiegazione accettabile. E la consapevolezza che la sua famiglia gli abbia mentito da tutta la vita. C’è mai stato qualcosa di vero?_

_L’istinto gli urla di correre da lei. Deve stare davvero male. È sola e ha bisogno di supporto, di qualcuno che le dica che non importa. Invece importa. Lei ha mentito più di tutti. Dove è finito suo padre? Perché non è con lei? Ma c’è qualcos’altro che va oltre il rancore._ Lei pensa che io sia come lui. Ecco perché le faccio paura. Tutti loro lo pensano. Lo pensano da sempre. E forse hanno ragione. _E la voce nella sua testa sussurra di nuovo…_

“_Parlarne? Parlarne adesso? Hai avuto anni per parlarne.” Davvero Luke non si rende conto di cosa gli hanno fatto. Tutti loro…_

“_In questo momento sarebbe inutile, hai ragione. Devi calmarti o rischi di fare male a qualcuno.” Luke sembra rassegnato. Forse aspettava quel momento da anni. Avrebbe tante cose da chiedergli, ma sarebbero sotto forma di accuse e recriminazioni, se solo aprisse di nuovo bocca. Non riesce neppure a guardarlo._

Un mostro crudele. Un assassino spietato. L’incubo di ogni creatura senziente. L’essere più crudele mai esistito. Il discepolo di Palpatine. È troppo…

_Corre via cercando un angolo buio mentre i conati lo squassano. Rigetta ciò che resta della sua cena fino a quando nella bocca gli resta solo il sapore amaro della bile._Vi sbagliate tutti. Io non sono come lui…

_L’aria fredda della notte gli gela il sudore addosso. Deve calmarsi. Tra poco smetterà di tremare e ricomincerà a pensare e sarà ancora peggio. Non vuole essere lucido._

“_Hai bisogno di dormirci su. So esattamente come ti senti. Ne parleremo quando saremo a casa. E imparerai ad accettarlo, come ho fatto io.” Luke lo ha seguito, e la cosa lo umilia più di quanto potesse immaginare. Sta manifestando una debolezza che non ha nulla a che vedere con i Jedi._

“_Io non sono come lui” gli dice senza voltarsi, poi resta in attesa della frase giusta. Non ha bisogno di altro. Aspetta che lui gli dica che lo sa benissimo. Che ha la sua fiducia incondizionata. Che nessuno ha mai pensato davvero che potesse rivelare una natura spietata come quella di Vader. Luke è suo zio. Luke è il suo maestro. Luke gli vuole bene. Hanno lo stesso sangue. Luke _di sicuro_ sa come far scomparire la paura che prova. Luke sa come restituirgli la fiducia in se stesso. Ma Luke non dice niente perché Luke non ha una via d’uscita da mostrargli._

“_Parlagli…”_ sussurra Rey socchiudendo gli occhi mentre quel pianeta buio scompare sostituito da un ambiente altrettanto cupo.

_È tremendo…_ Si tira su in preda ai crampi allo stomaco. Un piccolo regalo del ricordo che ha appena rubato a Ben._Questa faccenda della condivisione ci sta sfuggendo di mano_, pensa, tentando di liberarsi dal sapore amaro e acidulo che le riempie la bocca. _È così che è cominciata?_

Si volta alla sua sinistra ma Ben non è lì. Non si è neppure accorta che lui è uscito dalla stanza. _Eppure non si è allontanato da me… per quanto? Giorni? Non lo so. Sì, devono essere passati giorni. Non capisco più niente. Sto perdendo la cognizione del tempo. Devo uscire di qui prima di impazzire. Sto perdendo la testa. Stiamo perdendo la testa tutti e due. Dobbiamo andarcene o resteremo intrappolati per sempre._

Si alza buttandosi addosso la sua giacca e niente altro. Perché mai dovrebbe importarle? Le gira la testa ma deve cercare R2. Da quanto non lo vede? E Ben. Deve trovare Ben. Soprattutto Ben. Perché non l’ha svegliata? Continua a non avere fame, come se quel posto la nutrisse della propria energia. Ha solo voglia di tornarsene a dormire, ma non senza di lui. _Devo trovarlo. Non posso perderlo di vista. Sarà sceso fino alle rovine del tempio senza di me. Ha sempre voluto lasciarmi indietro. Lo so. È tipico di lui. È un presuntuoso egocentrico e si crede migliore di me. Ma stavolta gli stacco la testa e la trasformo in una borraccia nuova…_

Eppure rintracciarlo le è più facile di quanto immaginasse. Lui è semplicemente lì fuori, in fondo al corridoio. Se ne sta immobile, voltandole le spalle, appoggiato a una sporgenza della parete e completamente perso in chissà quali pensieri cupi. Lo raggiunge ma lui non si muove, come se non l’avesse sentita.

_Sei un disastro, Ben Solo. Rischi di farti cogliere alle spalle da un avversario._

Resta a fissare la sua schiena, indecisa se scuoterlo o meno, fino a quando non si accorge di lei.

“Ehi…” le dice, voltandosi.

_Ehi?_

Prova di nuovo la sensazione che sia tutto sbagliato. Cosa stanno facendo? Non dovrebbero restare lì, immobilizzati da una sorta di malia oscura. Dovrebbero finire al più presto ciò che hanno cominciato e riappropriarsi delle proprie identità allo sbando. _Dovevamo batterci._ “È tutto a posto?”

È una domanda stupida, eppure lui annuisce, poi tende un braccio verso di lei come a pregarla di raggiungerlo. È una chiara richiesta d’aiuto.

_Va bene. Stupido. Sei uno stupido. Come me_. Il suo abbraccio le sembra in qualche modo diverso dal solito. Non le trasmette una sensazione di forza. È come se lui avesse bisogno di essere consolato. Ha visto. Ha ricordato. Ha rivissuto ogni momento, mentre lei rubava segreti alla sua mente. Si stanno avvicinando al punto di rottura. Stanno correndo troppi rischi per la sanità mentale di entrambi.

“Mi serve una pausa” le dice stringendola. “Andiamo a vedere che succede qui sotto. Siamo qui per questo.”

_L’hai detto anche… una settimana fa?_

Forse dovrebbe fargli notare che ha addosso solo i pantaloni. E lei solo la sua giacca. Ma non è importante. I fantasmi non badano a quei dettagli. _Però…_

“Ho dimenticato la mia spada.” Non ci sta più con la testa. Schiva il suo sguardo di rimprovero e torna sui propri passi. Avere cura della propria arma è fondamentale. È già stata complice nella distruzione della spada di Anakin Skywalker. Non può lasciare in giro quella che ha costruito e conquistato con le proprie forze.

“Dove sei finita?” si chiede frugando fra la stoffa del giaciglio improvvisato. _Ci siamo davvero rinchiusi qui dentro?_ Trova la sua borsa e i suoi vestiti e, solo alla fine, l’elsa metallica della sua arma a due lame. Stringerla di nuovo fra le mani è un sollievo. La accende seguendo il proprio istinto e si volta rapidamente puntandola alla gola della creatura che le è arrivata alle spalle. La figura ingobbita è avvolta in un mantello nero dal quale emerge solo un viso lungo e rugoso.

“_Decisamente_ non sei un fantasma…” L’uomo sembra fragile e innocuo, ma i suoi occhi scarlatti sono quelli di un serpente affamato. “Ben!” grida Rey. _Questa devi proprio vederla. Un vecchio. Soltanto un vecchio. Ci ha spiati chissà per quanto._

“Ti prego, signora, metti via la spada. Non ho fatto nulla di male” le dice l’uomo, tremando. Ma sta fingendo. Vuole apparirle fragile. Rey decide di non abbassare la guardia.

“Tranne arrivarmi alle spalle” gli fa notare.

“Questa… Questa è la mia stanza” dice l’uomo suonando velatamente minaccioso. “Voi ve la siete presa.”

Rey rabbrividisce. L’idea di avere occupato il suo spazio le dà la nausea.

“La spada… per favore…” la prega ancora l’uomo arretrando di un passo.

Rey non lo ascolta. Spegnerà la lama solo quando sarà sicura che non tenterà qualche tiro mancino.

“Chi sei?” gli chiede mentre Ben appare sulla soglia.

Il vecchio lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Sta cominciando a sudare. “Signore, dille di non farmi del male. Io non ne ho fatto a voi.”

“E tu chi dovresti essere?” chiede Ben.

“Vaneé” risponde l’uomo, ma quelle due sillabe suonano come una nota stonata. “Questa è casa mia. Andate via.”

“Non credo proprio” ribatte Ben avvicinandosi e osservandolo con l’aria di un serpente pronto a scattare. “A meno che tu non sia Darth Vader. E tu non sembri proprio Darth Vader.”

_Non deriderlo. Non è necessario._ Rey si chiede se si diverta a comportarsi in modo intimidatorio. Poi ricorda che sta minacciando quel tizio con una spada laser. Spegne l’arma decidendo che, qualunque colpo basso deciderà di tentare, sarà abbastanza veloce da bloccarlo.

“Grazie, signora” le dice il vecchio accennando un inchino. “Io ho servito il mio padrone per anni, e tu, signore…” Il vecchio allunga il collo verso Ben come se fiutasse l’aria intorno a lui. “E tu hai il suo sangue...”

“Tu, invece…” Ben scosta un lembo del mantello del vecchio. “Come immaginavo.”

L’uomo stringe fra le dita magre della sinistra una spada laser. La sua sola vista mette Rey a disagio e non ne comprende il motivo. L’elsa non ha nulla di particolare, eppure ha l’impressione che, se la accendesse, il suo braccio finirebbe in cenere.

“Non toccarla!” grida, vedendo Ben allungare una mano. Lui le lancia un’occhiata perplessa, poi afferra la spada e la accende. La lama è rossa, stabile e carica di energia.

_Non voglio guardarla. È come se il vento del deserto mi rimbombasse nelle orecchie. Non voglio. Io la conosco. Io l’ho vista. Quella spada…_

“Sheev Palpatine…” sussurra. “Loro la stanno cercando da tanto di quel tempo…”

“Rey.” Il suo nome, pronunciato come un ordine, la riporta indietro da un sogno in cui ha rischiato di perdersi.

Ben osserva la spada, poi la spegne, ma non sembra avere intenzione di renderla al vecchio. “Che ci fai con questa? Perché ce l’hai tu?”

Il vecchio sembra diventare più piccolo mentre si contrae nelle spalle. “L’ho comprata. Gli Accoliti. Io porto reliquie e loro mi lasciano stare. Non possono salire fin qui. Ma io mi muovo per loro. E mi lasciano stare.”

Rey avverte chiaramente il desiderio di Ben nei confronti della spada. Vuole tenerla per sé. Non ha idea di cosa voglia farne. Nonostante sia più stabile della sua, l’idea che possa impugnarla in combattimento le fa venire i brividi.

“Si sono rintanati nelle fondamenta?” chiede Ben. “Per questo non li ho più sentiti nominare da anni?”

Vorrebbe chiedergli di più su questi individui che venerano i Sith. Deve saperne di più. Ma non ora. Adesso deve andare. La stanno chiamando. Le voci sono nitide e autoritarie.

“Devo scendere. Devo vedere il vecchio tempio con i miei occhi” dice muovendo un passo per uscire dalla stanza.

“Non se ne parla.” Ben la afferra per un braccio. “Ti stai comportando come un fantoccio del Lato Oscuro.”

_Come lui?_ Osserva il vecchio Vaneé ancora una volta. I suoi occhi sono quelli di chi è immerso nella propria personale droga. Lei sa cosa lo sta consumando. “Lui… qui sta morendo. Dovremmo portarlo via.” Scopre di provare pietà per lui. Si sta consumando pian piano.

“Non credo che sopravvivrebbe” le risponde Ben, poi si rivolge direttamente al vecchio. “Vuoi che ti portiamo via, Vaneé?”

“Gli Accoliti mi uccideranno quando scopriranno che ho ceduto la spada.” Vaneé ignora la sua domanda. La sua attenzione è fissa sull’arma appartenuta all’Imperatore.

“Ti porterò qualcosa di meglio” lo rassicura Ben, accendendo il comlink e mettendosi in comunicazione con la Finalizer. Poi ordina a Han di prendere qualcosa in una stanza segreta ben occultata nell’appartamento che ha ceduto a lei.

_Stanza segreta? Perché non ho mai notato una stanza segreta?_ Rey si prenderebbe a pugni da sola. Ha frugato ovunque, eppure le è sfuggito un dettaglio così grosso. Avrebbe potuto scoprire qualcosa di davvero importante se solo fosse stata più attenta.

“Sono un bravo servitore, signore” inizia Vaneé accostandosi a Ben. “E tu hai il sangue del mio padrone. Se tu ti fermassi qui, potrei occuparmi di te come facevo con lui.”

“Non mi occorre un servitore” risponde Ben distrattamente e il vecchio sembra estremamente deluso.

“Cosa ne sarà di me, signore? Il padrone non tornerà, vero?”

“No. Ora portaci a vedere il tesoro.” Ben sta diventando impaziente e Rey si chiede di nuovo cosa stia cercando in quel luogo.

“Quale tesoro?” Il vecchio sta mentendo e Rey lo percepisce chiaramente.

“Quello degli Accoliti” risponde Ben seccato. “C’è qualcosa che mi interessa. Potrebbe essere qui.”

_Ma cosa stai combinando? Cos’è che vuoi?_

Rey lo segue quando si incammina dietro a Vaneé, ricordando a se stessa di non abbassare la guardia. Quando, finalmente, cominciano a scendere verso le fondamenta, le pareti smettono di essere lisce per trasformarsi in roccia viva. Non c’è alcuna divisione netta tra il castello e il corpo naturale dell’altopiano su cui è costruito. Davanti a un arco di pietra lavica dall’aspetto antico, Vaneé si ferma. “È qui che loro fissano i nostri incontri.”

“Chi sono gli Accoliti?” Ha bisogno di saperlo. Quella parola ha un suono lugubre e l’ha già raggiunta in un frammento di sogno. Continua a pensare a quando ha sentito artigli oscuri pronti a ghermirla avvicinarsi pian piano._ È stato su Tatooine…_

“Nessuno ne ha la certezza” le spiega Ben. “Girano voci su di loro dai giorni della caduta dell’Impero. Sono una setta religiosa. Collezionano reliquie Sith e venerano il Lato Oscuro. Più di una volta sono arrivati prima di Luke quando voleva acquisire degli artefatti. Ma nessuno di noi li ha mai incontrati di persona.” Ben la fissa come per decidere se può fidarsi di lei. La sua esitazione la fa infuriare ma, prima che possa aprire bocca, lui parla ancora. “Dicono che praticassero la negromanzia. Che volessero riportare in vita i Signori dei Sith. Luke era certo che fosse impossibile.”

“E tu?” Rey rabbrividisce. Non riesce a capire perché improvvisamente non riesca a distogliere la mente dal pensiero di Jakku. Il suo pianeta d’origine non ha nulla a che vedere con quella storia. “Ben, perché vuoi raggiungere il cuore della Forza? A cosa ti serve un potere così grande?”

“A contrastare ciò che sta arrivando.” Ben la guarda perplesso. “Hai pensato che volessi tentare qualcosa di simile agli esperimenti degli Accoliti?”

_E cos’è che sta arrivando?_

Vorrebbe fare altre domande, ma il fiato le muore in gola quando vede nubi fitte di un colore mai visto prima e che non saprebbe neppure descrivere. _Vengono dalle Regioni Ignote. Che cosa sono? Che cosa vogliono?_ Ecco perché Ben era lì quando lo ha raggiunto dopo aver lasciato i suoi compagni.

“Stavi sorvegliando il confine…” mormora.

“È un modo strano di definire la cosa” commenta lui, ma Rey non lo ascolta più. Le pareti sembrano chiamarla e non sa dire perché si sia accorta solo ora delle incisioni che le ricoprono. Le sfiora, comprendendone il significato. Anche i Sith avevano le loro fiabe. Quella racconta di quando la Forza si è scissa tra Luce e Oscurità. Chissà se anche lui riesce a leggerle.

“Ben?” lo chiama, ma lui non risponde e Rey non si sorprende neppure di ritrovarsi completamente sola. _Non ho paura. Non bastano i trucchetti del Lato Oscuro per fermarmi. Devo vedere l’interno del tempio_. Avanza, nonostante il suolo ruvido le ferisca i piedi nudi. Non è certo il dolore peggiore che abbia mai provato.

“Saremmo dovuti tornarcene a letto” riflette tra sé, poi chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente fondendo la mente con il buio che la circonda. Prova l’assurda sensazione di non trovarsi più su Mustafar. Sarebbe inutile chiamare ancora Ben. Qualcosa li ha divisi e deve esserci un motivo. Accende la spada seguendo l’odore familiare di un fuoco da campo.

…….

È sparita. È semplicemente sparita. Un attimo prima era lì con lui. Adesso si ritrova solo, a fissare le incisioni sulle pareti e a tentare di coglierne il significato, come se decifrarle fosse l’unico modo per ritrovarla. Nel buio fitto, una luce bianca e improvvisa gli ferisce gli occhi finché non riesce a cogliere il proprio riflesso.

_Uno specchio?_

Osserva la propria faccia e non è stanca come credeva. Non mangia e non beve da giorni, eppure si sente benissimo. Possibile che Rey abbia anche quel potere? Che qualche ora di passione incontrollata con lei possa togliergli il bisogno di qualunque altra cosa?

_Sto diventando ridicolo_.

Ha perso la cognizione del tempo, ma è come se non ne fosse trascorso affatto. Il suo viso è ancora liscio come se si fosse rasato solo quella mattina. Ha l’impressione che potrebbe trascorrere secoli in quel castello senza conseguenze.

_Ma sono ancora su Mustafar, oppure…?_

C’è qualcosa nello specchio, con lui. Vortica davanti ai suoi occhi in un caos di minuscole particelle insidiose. Sembra sabbia. Un’infinità di sabbia. Una tempesta.

Due figure camminano arrancando fra le dune mentre il suo riflesso scompare. Sono gente del deserto, vagabondi ricoperti di stracci, e si dirigono verso delle rovine. Un’astronave? No. Un insediamento umano? Qualcosa di totalmente diverso? Qualunque cosa fosse, il pianeta di sabbia sta avendo la meglio sulla costruzione. Quel luogo è morto. Non c’è traccia di vita per centinaia di metri intorno a quei resti inspiegabili. Perfino gli animali del deserto se ne tengono lontani. Ma loro due, un uomo e una donna, continuano ad avvicinarsi.

“Non voglio” protesta la donna. “Torniamo indietro. Lo sai che questo posto è maledetto.”

“Idiozie. Superstizioni.” Il suo compagno non sembra avere intenzione di fermarsi. “Noi non siamo vigliacchi. Non ho intenzione di rinunciare solo perché, dieci anni fa, qui c’è stato un terremoto.”

“Non è stato un terremoto. Dicono che l’Impero…” inizia lei.

“Me ne frego dell’Impero!” L’uomo si blocca e le punta un dito contro la faccia. “Qua sotto è pieno di roba buona da rivendere. Ci serve carburante e cibo. E questa è una miniera d’oro proprio perché tutti si rifiutano di venirci.”

La donna si tocca il ventre, come se quel gesto potesse convincere il suo compagno.

“A lui non pensi? Questo posto è stregato. Io me lo sento.”

“Lui è solo un’altra bocca da sfamare.” L’uomo avanza ancora fino a quando non si trova davanti una porta metallica. Ha portato con sé i suoi attrezzi da lavoro. Sapeva che sarebbe stata dura. Attiva la fiamma ossidrica e inizia a tagliare. “È bloccata. Ma ci metterò poco.”

“Io non ci vengo là sotto” insiste la donna.

“Resta qui, allora” le dice l’uomo. “Ma mi tengo tutto quello che trovo. Non puoi usare il tuo moccioso come scusa per non lavorare.”

“Non è solo il _mio_ moccioso” protesta lei. “E se vuoi che me ne liberi, portami qualcosa da rivendere. Devo farlo fare a un medico. Non voglio rimetterci le penne.” Si siede a terra e attende, finché il suo compagno non butta giù la porta metallica con un calcio.

“Se ce lo teniamo, fra qualche anno potrà collaborare. Ma deve essere un maschio. Le femmine sono pesi morti.” Poi il cercatore di spazzatura e rottami si aggancia una corda in vita tramite un moschettone.

“Certo. Tu invece sei solo un alcolizzato menefreghista. Dovrei lasciarti e forse lo farò.” Kylo Ren si rende conto che sta arrivando una tempesta. Se quei due se ne sono accorti, non stanno dando peso alla cosa. Probabilmente, come tutti gli abitanti del deserto, sanno esattamente quanto tempo hanno.

“Per andartene dove? E tu bevi più di me, tesoro. Il tuo moccioso nascerà già ubriaco. Scendo” dichiara l’uomo dopo aver fissato l’altro capo della corda. “Tornerò con una scorta che ci basterà per tutta la vita. E diventeremo quelli che hanno avuto il fegato di espugnare l’Osservatorio.” Poi scompare all’interno della costruzione.

Dalla donna rimasta sola proviene un profondo senso di angoscia. È una creatura semplice e i suoi sentimenti sono elementari. Lei sa solo che quel posto è malvagio. Vorrebbe scappare ma è come se un’energia sconosciuta la trattenesse esattamente nel luogo in cui si trova. Osserva il punto esatto in cui il suo compagno è sparito, poi chiude gli occhi ma continua a vedere il mondo che la circonda ed è rosso e bellissimo, mentre una voce suadente le sussurra “Vieni”. La bambina dentro di lei… è una femmina, ed è perfetta… le dice che quel rosso è buono e caldo e che lo vuole. Lei tende le mani come se potessero artigliare l’intero mondo. Ma qualcosa la trattiene, la avvolge e la protegge. Il desiderio di ghermire la realtà del colore del sangue si dissolve. C’è solo una luce talmente pura e abbagliante da farle dimenticare come è fatto il buio. L’oscurità non è che un punto minuscolo in quel candore assoluto che avvolge lei e sua figlia.

_Cosa è successo?_

Non vuole chiederselo. Certe cose le fanno paura. Probabilmente ha solo bevuto qualcosa che le ha fatto male. È un sollievo per lei veder riemergere il suo uomo dai resti dell’Osservatorio, sano e salvo.

Il sacco sulle sue spalle è pieno. “Dovremo tornarci” le dice posandolo a terra. “Almeno tre o quattro viaggi. Ma stasera si festeggia.”

Lei non condivide il suo entusiasmo. Vuole solo andarsene il più lontano possibile da lì. E liberarsi di quella cosa che ha dentro. Fa cose strane. Le fa vedere strane luci e trasforma il suo mondo fino a renderlo irriconoscibile. Non importa se l’ha fatta sentire bene. Era di sicuro un inganno. Non vuole una figlia che fa cose spaventose. Deve toglierla di mezzo.

_Cose spaventose?_

Ben ritrova il suo riflesso. Conosce quelle persone. Li ha visti nella mente di Rey, un anno prima. Era stata lei a dimenticarli. E ora non riesce a darle torto per avere rimosso tutto. Lei usa la Forza in modo naturale ma è figlia di due miserabili. Eppure il luogo che ha visto è carico di energia e ha scatenato il suo potere prima che lei nascesse.

_L’oscurità la stava chiamando e quella luce magnifica l’ha protetta. Lei ci è riuscita. Io ho fallito. Lei…_

La vede, oltre lo specchio, vestita di bianco, con la spada degli Skywalker in pugno.

“Ben!” Lo chiama tendendogli la mano e lui sa che deve raggiungerla a qualunque costo. Colpisce la superficie dello specchio che va immediatamente in frantumi e migliaia di schegge luminose lo investono mentre lei lo abbraccia. Ma dura solo un istante. Lei non è lì. Lei è un’illusione che svanisce in una pioggia di scintille luminose.

“Cose che capitano, in questo posto.” La voce di Vaneé alle sue spalle lo strappa alla sensazione di incredulità che la visione gli ha lasciato. “Nulla è come sembra. Tutto è già accaduto. Tutto deve ancora accadere. In migliaia di modi diversi.”

“Stai marcendo, ne sei consapevole?” Kylo Ren prova il desiderio di ferirlo. Gli serve un colpevole per la frustrazione che prova e lui è la vittima adatta. “Ogni tua cellula sta andando in cancrena.”

“Non è così per tutti?” Il vecchio ridacchia, come se la cosa non lo toccasse affatto. “Ci decomponiamo ad ogni respiro che facciamo.”

_Hai perfettamente ragione._

Non ha tempo per le visioni, né per discutere con quella creatura morente. Ha bisogno di risposte immediate. “Dove sono gli Accoliti?”

Vaneé solleva le spalle. “Andati. Torneranno. Ma non so quando. Loro non si annunciano mai. Ma ho trovato la spada.” Il suo sguardo si posa sull’arma di Palpatine che lui stringe ancora nella sinistra. “Cosa te ne fai di due spade sanguinanti? Dovresti rendermela. Io l’ho trovata. E l’ho pagata.”

“E cos’altro hai trovato, per loro?” Se ciò che gli occorre è davvero in quel luogo, allora è arrivato il momento di prenderlo.

“Quello che cercavano da sempre” risponde Vaneé.

“Mostramelo.”

“Non posso.” Il vecchio arretra di un passo e sembra terrorizzato.

Ben accende la spada di Palpatine. L’unica sensazione che gli trasmette è quella di un vuoto freddo e assoluto.

“Un colpo deciso, per favore” lo prega il vecchio, chinando la testa. “Non ha importanza.”

“Non temi la morte?” _Allora farò in modo che tu tema di continuare a vivere, se rifiuterai di mostrarmi ciò che voglio._

“L’hai detto. Sto marcendo.” L’uomo si stringe nel mantello logoro. “Io non sono fatto per la Forza. Per macerarmi nel Lato Oscuro. Io non sono come il padrone. Lui diventava forte. Sempre più forte.”

“Soffri?” gli chiede Kylo Ren. Forse ha qualcosa da offrirgli. Il vecchio annuisce mentre un sibilo gorgogliante sfugge dalle sue labbra sottili. “Mostrami ciò che hai trovato e farò finire il dolore.”

Vaneé si getta sulle sue mani baciandole come un questuante di fronte a un dispensatore di miracoli a buon mercato. Kylo Ren trattiene una smorfia, maledicendosi per non avere messo i guanti.

….

_Rey ha smarrito la strada. Qual è il nome di quel pianeta? Se volesse, potrebbe scoprirlo leggendo i pensieri di Ben. Ma preferisce lasciarlo in pace. Non importa se si tratta solo di un ricordo vecchio di anni. Lui non riesce a venire a patti con l’angoscia che prova. Certa di non poter tornare indietro, Rey si siede accanto al falò. L’odore di legna che brucia è confortante, così come lo è la sua presenza così vicina, anche se irreale. Intorno a lei avverte presenze avvolte nel sonno. Ma ciò che conta sono i sette ragazzi dalle vesti dai colori neutri e dall’aria ascetica._

Sono loro. Sono loro, com’erano una volta… E lui…

_Lui non sopporta le loro chiacchiere. Sta iniziando a detestare la loro compagnia. Desidera quasi che inizino a comportarsi come gli altri, evitandolo, lanciandogli occhiate oblique e sospettose. Da giorni tentano di consolarlo, inutilmente. Non è una pacca sulle spalle quello di cui ha bisogno._

“_Credi che abbia importanza?” Il ragazzo ha gli occhi inquieti di chi non smetterà mai di cercare risposte. E fissa Ben come se restituirgli fiducia in se stesso fosse per lui fondamentale. “Noi ti conosciamo, Ben. E Luke non ha mentito solo a te.”_

_Si radunano di notte, lontani dagli occhi del loro maestro, come una setta segreta o un gruppo di ribelli. Si fanno chiamare Cavalieri di Ren. È un gioco che fanno da anni, da quando hanno scoperto l’esistenza, in epoche dimenticate, di quella nobile stirpe che usava il Lato Oscuro per proteggere i saggi che usavano la Luce durante i lunghi periodi di meditazione._

_Perché, una volta, l’ordine era perfetto. Luce e Oscurità. Ma quando veniva usata la Luce, qualcuno doveva bilanciare l’Oscurità. I Cavalieri di Ren non temevano nulla. Non si lasciavano dominare dal Lato Oscuro. Loro dominavano il Lato Oscuro._

_Se Luke scoprisse che usano i loro nomi per gioco andrebbe su tutte le furie. E Ben Solo è davvero stanco di quelle bambinate. Comincia a capire anche cosa lo ha sempre affascinato in quelle figure mitiche e ignote a tutti prima che Luke trovasse la loro storia narrata in una vecchia pergamena. La capacità di avere l’assoluto controllo sul proprio terrore._

Forse io sono davvero come lui. Forse sono davvero destinato al buio. Forse si tratta di predestinazione.

_La sua famiglia lo sta tenendo in gabbia. Eppure lui ci prova. Ci prova davvero a fare la cosa giusta. La rabbia che sente strazia lui per primo. Gli sembra di essere rinchiuso in un blocco di ghiaccio. Nessuno può capire cosa succede dentro di lui._

“_Siamo stati addestrati per anni dal figlio di Vader. Non credi che avessimo il diritto di saperlo?” chiede la giovane twi’lek che Rey ha già visto. Gli altri formano una compagnia variegata. Tre umani, due uomini e una donna. Uno zabrak dalla pelle blu. E un ragazzo dai capelli verdi di una specie che lei non conosce o, più probabilmente, un ibrido._

“_Non sei tu che ci fai paura, Ben” afferma lo zabrak. Il riverbero delle fiamme rende il suo aspetto demoniaco._

“_E forse state sbagliando.” Ben non vuole sentire ragioni. Rey vorrebbe allungare una mano e toccarlo. Solo a stento ricorda di non essere davvero lì._

“_Io non mi fido di Luke. Non più. Se tu volessi…” L’uomo dai capelli verdi, probabilmente il più vecchio in quello strano gruppo, fissa Ben negli occhi impedendogli di distogliere lo sguardo. “Se tu volessi, potresti completare il nostro addestramento al posto suo.”_

_Quella proposta le fa venire i brividi. Stavano davvero complottando un tradimento, quella sera di tanti anni prima? Questo cambia tutto. La colpa di Luke. Il dolore di Ben. Deve rivedere le proprie certezze. Volevano rivoltarsi contro il loro maestro._

“_Io non sono un Jedi. E non posso insegnarvi nulla. Lui è il mio maestro. Per quanto possa essere in collera con lui in questo momento, Luke sarà sempre il mio maestro. Non intendo pugnalarlo alle spalle.” Le parole di Ben le fanno tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non voleva tradirlo. Non ha mai avuto intenzione di tradirlo._

“_Sei un Ren. O l’hai dimenticato?” La ragazzina twi’lek sorride._

“_Quello è solo un gioco, Jamyla” la ferma immediatamente Ben._

“_Davvero?” Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi gli porge la sua spada. “I Cavalieri non usavano spade se non quando il loro maestro, che le aveva in custodia, lo riteneva opportuno e le consegnava loro prima della battaglia.”_

“_È ridicolo.” Ben scuote la testa. Rey avverte la sua stanchezza. Inizia a provare un autentico fastidio nei confronti dei suoi compagni. “Non voglio la tua spada, Jacen. Non dovresti nemmeno pensare di poterla cedere a qualcuno così facilmente.” Ben è in preda all’esasperazione. Sono furiosi con Luke più di quanto lo sia lui. Lo temono. E non solo perché si sentono ingannati. Dubitano dei suoi insegnamenti. Non vedono altro che il figlio di Darth Vader. Ben no. Ben vorrebbe solo parlargli, ma non ne ha il coraggio. Ha paura di scoprire che suo zio ha ragione. Che lui non è altro che un mostro._

_La ragazza dai capelli rossi gli accarezza il viso. Rey scopre dentro di sé qualcosa che pungola e fa male. Vorrebbe allontanarla da lui. Si chiede se di tratti di gelosia. È una sensazione fastidiosa e vorrebbe conoscere un modo par farla sparire. “Non vuoi che legga il tuo futuro?” chiede la donna._

“_No. Lo hai già fatto una volta e hai profetizzato gloria assoluta.” Ben allontana la sua mano. “Dimmi, che ne è ora delle tue profezie?”_

“_Io non scruto il passato, Ben.” Lei lo guarda con rancore, ferita dal suo rifiuto. “Non potevo sapere. E ti vedo ancora. Potente come nessun Jedi è mai stato. Completo e perfetto. Un giorno possiederai la Forza nella sua interezza… io… no. Guardati le spalle. Luke tenterà di ucciderti, lui…”_

“_Finiscila, strega” la interrompe Jacen, e Rey vorrebbe farli sparire uno ad uno. Stanno avvelenando i suoi pensieri. “Noi saremo dalla tua parte. Qualunque cosa accada.”_

_Gli altri annuiscono. Non si rendono neppure conto della gravità della decisione che hanno appena preso._

“_Non dovete.” Ben si alza, chiaramente esausto. “Completate pure il vostro tirocinio. Io non so cosa farò. Per il momento, me ne andrò a dormire.”_

_Lui si sente i lori occhi addosso mentre si allontana dal fuoco. Dovrebbe contattare sua madre, se solo non la detestasse, in quel momento. Non si sentono da un’eternità, da quando lui le ha semplicemente chiesto “È vero?” E lei lo ha guardato fieramente, anche se era solo un ologramma distorto. “Sì, è vero. Ti spiegherò tutto quando ci vedremo. Voglio parlarti. Torna appena puoi, Ben.” Ma lui si concede tempo. Con sua madre, con Luke. Non può permettersi più il lusso di credere alle loro storie ciecamente. Deve capire. Deve capire se davvero in lui sta germogliando lo stesso seme oscuro che ha reso Anakin Skywalker un Sith._

_Rey vorrebbe seguirlo. Sa cosa sta per succedere. Ma non può metterlo in guardia. Non può cambiare il passato. Nessuno ha un potere simile._

Non voglio _assistere alla catastrofe. Stringe la mano sull’elsa della propria spada. Si alza e la brandisce come se volesse colpire i ragazzi intorno al fuoco. _Dovete sparire! Tutti voi! _Ferite fumanti si aprono nelle loro vesti da padawan, ma lei sa che è solo un’illusione. _Si ritrova nel buio circondata di specchi e vede soltanto se stessa in un riflesso sbagliato in ogni modo possibile. I capelli sciolti, la giacca troppo grande addosso, le gambe nude e lo sguardo folle._ Questa non sono io. _La spada gialla nelle sue mani brucia. Gli specchi la circondano. Non c’è modo di evitare la propria immagine.

_Poi qualcosa cambia. Il volto è lo stesso ma, ancora una volta, non si riconosce. Una parola emerge dai suoi pensieri._

Possibilità.

La Forza comunica e lei comprende. È circondata da dozzine, centinaia di _Rey,_ come è successo su Ahch-To. Migliaia di _Rey_, che hanno compiuto scelte diverse dalle sue. Migliaia di realtà possibili concretizzatesi altrove. Ma ogni _Rey_ ha un punto di arrivo. Ogni _Rey_ affronterà il futuro verso il quale lei sta andando.

Fissa uno dei suoi alter ego e scopre nei suoi occhi innocenza e determinazione. _Lei_ non ha lasciato i suoi compagni. _Lei_ non ha smarrito la strada. _Lei_ è ferita e il suo cuore è in pezzi. Ma non si è lasciata vincere. Non ha rincorso Kylo Ren. Non ha dimenticato il suo dovere. Le sue vesti sono bianche come la luce stessa. _Lei_ impugna la spada degli Skywalker.

Rey si morde le labbra, poi osserva la propria spada a due lame. _Sono io. Sono pur sempre io. Solo il percorso è diverso. Alla fine sarò ognuna di loro e loro saranno con me_. Guarda di nuovo la ragazza col suo viso e sorridono entrambe. La lama azzurra è più potente che mai.

_Se ci è riuscita lei, posso farlo anch’io._ Nella sua borsa c’è ancora l’elsa spezzata, e il kyber infranto è ancora appeso al suo collo. _Sì, posso farlo. Il cristallo di Anakin è vivo. Lo sento._

“Senti cosa?”

Rey si volta e ogni specchio intorno a lei scompare. Si trova davanti solo Han che tiene una scatola fra le braccia magre.

“Che ci fai tu qui?” Si guarda intorno ma trova solo pareti di roccia lavica. Ma il messaggio è arrivato limpido e chiaro. Non ha bisogno di altre visioni. _O no? È finita o c’è altro che devo capire?_

“Mi ha portato giù Chewbacca” le spiega Han. “Abbiamo preso un Tie. È un prototipo. È bellissimo. Chissà perché il maestro Ren lo teneva nascosto. Forse non voleva che tu gli rompessi anche quello.”

Rey ignora la sua frase caustica. Le interessa sapere una sola cosa. “Sì, ma… perché sei qui?”

“Mi ha chiamato il maestro” insiste lui. “Mi ha chiesto di portargli questa roba. Ma non riesco a trovarlo. Dov’è?”

_Come sei entrato? Come accidenti sei entrato? Perché ti è stato concesso di arrivare fin qui?_

Sarebbe inutile chiederglielo. Se la Forza lo vuole lì, lei non può che accettarlo. “Non ne ho idea” gli risponde. “Era qui con me, un attimo fa. E c’era quel vecchio…” _Io devo saperlo_. Si maledice e glielo chiede anche se sa che non avrà una risposta. “Come sei entrato?”

“Dall’ingresso principale.” Il ragazzo solleva le spalle come se la domanda fosse estremamente stupida. “Neanche mezz’ora e avete già bisogno di me.”

_Cosa?_

Lo osserva incredula, tentando di capire se la stia di nuovo prendendo in giro. “Io e Ben siamo qui da giorni” sussurra come se l’idea le facesse paura.

“Non dire scemenze. Gli sei appena corsa dietro” insiste Han.

“Sei serio?” Sta perdendo la testa. Quell’interminabile spazio di tempo in cui si sono amati, esplorati, sconvolti fino all’ultimo frammento del loro essere e persi di nuovo non può essere compresso nello spazio di mezz’ora. _E non l’ho sognato_.

“Che motivo avrei di dirti una balla?” Han sembra sinceramente sorpreso. “Avete appena lasciato la Finalizer, Rey….” Il ragazzo la guarda con più attenzione. “Perché sei scalza e hai quella addosso?” Poi si china leggermente per tentare di sbirciare sotto la giacca. “Ehi, ma sei nuda?”

“Ci tieni alla tua pelle, Han?” Come è finita in quella situazione assurda?

“Che state combinando, voi due?” chiede lui con aria sospettosa.

“Cosa c’è lì dentro?” Non vuole parlare della parte più intima della sua vita con un dodicenne. Lei stessa non ne è ancora venuta a capo. L’aspetto emotivo della faccenda la scombussola completamente. Meglio concentrarsi su altro. Se comincia a pensare che lui le manca anche quando è via da pochi minuti è la fine.

“Non ne ho idea.” Han poggia la scatola in terra. Il meccanismo di apertura è semplice. Rey si dice che dovrebbe resistere alla tentazione di sbirciare ancora una volta nei suoi segreti, ma non ha mai dato retta al proprio lato razionale e non ha intenzione di cominciare proprio in quell’assurdo labirinto stregato.

“Era nella tua stanza. In una nicchia segreta. Non lo sapevi?” le chiede Han. Chissà perché, ogni volta che apre bocca, sembra che voglia ribadire quanto lei sia ottusa.

No. Non lo sapeva. Eppure ha rivoltato il suo alloggio come un guanto. Le mani le tremano quando scopre il contenuto nascosto. Quello che ha davanti è l’elmo di Kylo Ren in frantumi. E c’è dell’altro.

_Che cos’hai in mente, Ben?_

Non riesce a trattenere i brividi. Non è l’unica cosa che lui le ha nascosto. L’immagine di una maschera fusa dal calore, immobilizzata in un’eternità deforme le compare nella mente. _Vader…? Conserva l’ultima reliquia di Vader? È una pazzia._

Resiste alla tentazione di sfiorare i frammenti dell’elmo, chiedendosi come sia successo e perché abbia chiesto al ragazzo di portarli fin lì. Forse vuole consegnarli agli Accoliti in cambio della spada dell’Imperatore. O di qualcos’altro, dal momento che di quella si è già appropriato.

_Ma degli Accoliti non c’è traccia. Quindi non vedo perché non dovrebbe prendersi semplicemente ciò che desidera_.

“Sai dov’è l’uscita?” le chiede Han, poco interessato al resto. “Credo di essermi perso.”

“Certo. Di qua” risponde Rey con sicurezza, richiudendo la scatola e consegnandogliela di nuovo. Devono andare via. Ben può restare in quel posto maledetto, se proprio ci tiene. Lei ne ha abbastanza. Lei…

Il riverbero rosso sussurra _“Vieni, mia splendida creatura”._ E lei dimentica il desiderio di fuggire. L’antico tempio non è più immerso nel buio. Deve raggiungere la sua luce come ha fatto su Ilum. È _fondamentale_ che riesca a vedere cosa produce quel bagliore rosso. Ne va della sua vita.

Ignora la voce di Han, ignora le centinaia di oggetti che gli Accoliti hanno stipato in quel luogo, maschere, armi, mantelli. Conta solo la piccola piramide luminosa e pulsante.

_È la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto._

“Rey…”_ Non rispondergli. È solo un ragazzino esaltato._

Deve avere quell’oggetto, deve posare gli occhi sui simboli che ne ricoprono la superficie trasparente, deve ghermirne il cuore e carpirne i segreti.

_Toccalo e ogni tuo dubbio svanirà. Avrai tutte le risposte che cerchi. E il potere di decidere cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato._

Sfiora la punta della piramide con l’indice della mano destra. Una goccia di sangue scivola lungo le pareti del manufatto, colando fino alla base. Interi mondi si agitano nel suo interno cristallino, vite e risposte, energia e consapevolezza. Le sente scorrere nelle sue vene, possedendola.

_Ben Solo sta sognando. Sta sognando di lei. E dell’oggetto pulsante di luce rossa. Di un potere immenso e di Mustafar. Dei Sith e della conoscenza perduta. Ben Solo sta vedendo lei._

_Ben Solo si sveglia e conosce il terrore. Lo vede negli occhi del suo maestro, venuto per ucciderlo nel sonno. Poi tutto diventa caos quando il suo potere disperato si scatena._

_Ed è fuori controllo. La distruzione parte da lui, usandolo come catalizzatore. Rey sa solo che, ovunque guardi, ci sono fiamme, macerie e morte._

_La voce della donna dai capelli rossi grida. “È Luke! L’avevo visto! Avreste dovuto credermi! Ha tentato di ucciderlo!” Rey vorrebbe urlarle di tacere ma i polmoni le si riempiono di fumo e del tanfo della carne bruciata._

_Il caos la sovrasta mentre tutto arde, gli edifici crollano e la speranza si infrange. Ben Solo non vede e non sente mentre la Forza dilaga nel suo aspetto più cupo._

_Qualcuno sta combattendo. Allievi contro allievi, divisi ora e sempre, su schieramenti opposti come i Sith e Jedi delle antiche storie. Chi crede in Luke affronta chi ha perso la fiducia nel maestro. L’ibrido chiamato Jacen grida “Dobbiamo portarlo via di qui! È fuori controllo! È pericoloso anche per noi.” Un ragazzo si avvicina a Ben ma viene respinto gridando il suo nome. Poi i fedeli a Luke cadono uno dopo l’altro._

_Il mondo in fiamme intorno a lei si muta in un’immensa vertigine. Ben… Lui sta perdendo i sensi, privandola di quei ricordi rubati. Le voci si fanno distanti._

“_È vivo?”_

“_Dobbiamo andarcene.”_

“_Dove?”_

“_Non c’è nessuno vivo.”_

_Passi. Grida. Lacrime. Il rumore di un motore. Qualcuno che mormora “Maz… Takodana…”_

“_Perché Luke voleva ucciderlo?” chiede Jamyla._

“_Per paura. Perché Ben è più potente di lui. Voleva tenerlo in gabbia. E avrebbe fatto lo stesso con noi.”_

“_Non lo so. È tutto confuso. Il futuro è nel caos.”_

Basta!

È la sua volontà o una forza esterna a strapparla via dalla piramide? _Luke…_

Rey respira profondamente avvertendo la sua presenza. Si è fatto strada attraverso le tenebre per soccorrerla e quel pensiero le riempie gli occhi di lacrime.

“_Stai lontana da quella cosa, Rey.”_

Rey guarda la piramide che continua a pulsare di luce rossa. “Un holocron Sith. Cosa c’è lì dentro?” Non deve chiederselo. Toccarla ha portato solo orrore alla sua mente.

“_Morte” _risponde Luke e la sua voce è rassegnata, come se fosse arrivato troppo tardi.

“Ho sbagliato tutto, vero?” Non riesce a togliersi dagli occhi l’immagine della ragazza vestita di bianco che impugna fieramente la spada di Anakin Skywalker. Sarebbe potuta diventare quella persona se non avesse sempre svoltato dove non doveva.

Lo spirito di Luke non le risponde subito. Sembra concentrato su Han che lo fissa incantato. Non ha mai visto prima un Fantasma della Forza e per lui deve essere un’esperienza sconvolgente.

Poi la degna di nuovo della sua attenzione. _“No. Conta solo ciò che farai da qui in avanti. Tu…” _Si rivolge al ragazzo che continua a starsene a bocca aperta._ “Sei qui per uno scopo. Comprendi ciò che vedi?”_

Il ragazzino annuisce anche se Rey dubita fortemente che riesca a cogliere davvero il significato di ciò che si è presentato davanti ai suoi occhi. _“Eri destinato a questo”_continua Luke. _“Canta ciò a cui hai assistito e assisterai. Tramanda alle generazioni future. Trasmetti questa storia a coloro che verranno.”_

_Diventerà il nostro storico? Siamo davvero così importanti?_

“_Questo è il punto in cui tutto finisce ed inizia di nuovo”_aggiunge Luke prima di scomparire.

_Neppure stavolta mi hai detto cosa devo fare,_ riflette Rey prima di cogliere un’ombra con la coda dell’occhio. Accende istintivamente la spada, imitata da Han prima di rendersi conto che si tratta solo del vecchio Vaneé. Da solo.

“Dov’è Ben? Cosa gli hai fatto?” chiede quasi ringhiando.

“Io?” Il servitore di Vader ride in modo inquietante. “Lui ha il sangue del padrone. Nessuno può fargli nulla.”

Rey trema. Deve trovarlo. Deve trovarlo prima che sia tardi per entrambi.

“Han, usciamo di qui” ordina. _Cosa devo farne del suo elmo a pezzi?_

Continua a guardare l’holocron. Deve portarlo via. Non può lasciarlo lì. È troppo importante.

Vaneé le si accosta, poi inizia a muovere la testa come se stesse fiutando l’aria intorno a lei. “Anche tu… qualcosa, dentro di te, appartiene a lui. Oh. È meraviglioso.”

Rey si ritrae istintivamente. Quell’uomo le fa venire i brividi mentre ondeggia come un serpente nella sua direzione.

“Posso prendere quello che hai dentro, signora? Solo un piccolo assaggio. Sto molto male, signora. Puoi far andare via il dolore. Solo un piccolo assaggio…”

Rey solleva la spada all’altezza della sua gola. _Quello che ho dentro… _Si ripete che si tratta solo di un vecchio pazzo. Non vuole dare alle sue parole deliranti un significato che non hanno. Rischia di scivolare nel panico. _Quanto tempo è passato, davvero?_

Un lampo di luce rossa si fonde a quella emanata dalla sua spada. Prima che lei possa fare un gesto il corpo di Vaneé viene tranciato in due all’altezza della vita. L’odore di carne bruciata, così simile a quella della sua visione, le fa venire i conati.

Ben è di fronte a lei con lo sguardo impietrito di chi non prova nulla.

…..

La realtà si è frantumata in mille pezzi quando l’immagine di Rey si è fusa con lui inondandolo con la sua luce.

Migliaia di schegge brillanti gli sono piovute addosso conficcandosi nella sua pelle, ciascuna portatrice di una storia, di una realtà possibile o già avvenuta su un altro piano dell’esistenza. Per un attimo gli è sembrato di smarrirsi in un labirinto di immagini senza senso. Ha visto se stesso compiere azioni impreviste, ha visto lei scegliere strade lungo le quali non ha potuto seguirla.

Poi ha compreso. Vite. Centinaia di vite, ognuna vissuta da lui. I frammenti si ricompongono in uno specchio incrinato. Il volto che vi si riflette non ha alcuna logica, ma gli appartiene. _E migliaia di volte sono giunto a questo punto._

Vede ogni svolta, ogni scelta, e non tutte sono dipese da lui. Vede sua madre, viva, tenace, in una realtà che non è la sua, e desidera quell’esistenza. Vede Rey, furiosa, e quella è una costante. Vede se stesso, di nuovo. E prova rabbia. Sa che quello è il punto di svolta. Sa che il suo scopo è uno solo, qualunque sia la sua vita. Vede i suoi compagni, ma non sono quelli che conosce. I volti sono diversi. I loro nomi hanno un altro suono. E lui… lui indossa di nuovo il suo elmo._ È davvero tanto spaventoso?_

Il suo alter ego è davanti a lui e lo fronteggia, imponente e minaccioso. È così che i suoi avversari lo vedono. L’elmo nasconde l’espressione del suo nemico. Per un attimo si chiede se davvero sotto quella maschera ci sia un volto identico al suo. La spada del suo doppio è puntata contro il suo petto nudo. È una sfida alla quale non può sottrarsi.

_Tutto questo sta succedendo nella mia testa. Ma non è detto che non sia reale._

Deve sconfiggere il proprio demone personale, assoggettarlo come ha fatto con i Cavalieri di Ren.

Resiste alla tentazione di usare la spada di Palpatine. Sarebbe inutile. Non è altro che una scoria del passato. Accende la propria arma e la lama vibra contro quella, identica, del suo avversario. Nel buio assoluto lui dimentica di possedere due occhi. Affronta se stesso in un vuoto totale, dove la luce delle spade è l’unico elemento riconoscibile. Poi scopre di non avere più peso. Se guarda in basso, i suoi occhi incontrano un mare di lava ribollente. Non ha importanza. Né lui né il suo avversario devono sottostare alla gravità. Possono affrontarsi per sempre senza che ci sia un vincitore. Ogni colpo dato è identico allo stesso appena reso. Ma il suo doppio non conosce la stanchezza. Lui è la sua tenebra e lo ha dominato per troppo tempo. Se vuole completare il compito che si è dato non deve lasciarsi soggiogare.

Il suo avversario arretra e adesso tiene Rey fra le braccia, la lama pronta a tagliarle la gola. Lei sembra un fantoccio senza vita e non reagisce. Quella parte di sé vuole ucciderla. Lo desidera da quando lei lo ha sconfitto sulla Star Killer.

_Ma io voglio che lei viva, nonostante tutto._

Si lancia contro il suo doppio e lo colpisce alla testa prima che possa farle del male. L’elmo si crepa in una macabra mescolanza di fuoco e sangue che cola e l’ombra di se stesso va in pezzi riducendosi in centinaia di schegge d’ossidiana. E l’immagine di Rey diventa polvere di stelle.

È di nuovo nei sotterranei del castello e sta tremando per la stanchezza anche se il duello non è durato più di qualche istante.

_E adesso cosa resta?_

Alla fine di una galleria c’è una stanza ampia e protetta da un campo di forza. Ma Rey lo ha spezzato entrandovi. E quello è Han con la spada sguainata. Entrambi sono pronti a colpire il vecchio servitore di Vader.

_È troppo vicino a Rey_.

Vuole la sua luce, Kylo Ren lo sente. Avverte il suo desiderio malato e il suo dolore straziante. La pietà che prova è forte ma Rey è più importante. Non esita e colpisce di taglio tranciando in due il corpo del vecchio.

Dopo tutto quel tempo, Rey riesce ancora a indignarsi con lui. Il suo sguardo di rimprovero ormai fa parte delle cose a cui si è abituato. “Non… era necessario. Era innocuo. Pazzo ma innocuo.”

_Davvero? La tua spada era sguainata come la mia._

“Stava morendo” le spiega. Non sente alcun bisogno di giustificarsi ma non intende discutere con lei a causa di quel relitto umano. “Per lui è stata una liberazione.” E l’ha fatto per lei. Perché Vaneé non era affatto innocuo e sembrava volere qualcosa da lei. Ma non ha intenzione di dirglielo.

Sposta gli occhi sulla piramide a terra. _L’holocron. Non è una leggenda. Esiste_. L’ha cercato per anni. Forse è davvero l’ultimo rimasto. Le memorie dei Jedi e dei Sith ormai vengono tramandate verbalmente e solo da pochi, ostinati, cultori del mito. Ma quello non è solo un archivio di memorie. È un lascito, un’eredità destinata ai posteri e lasciata da qualcuno giunto consapevolmente alla fine della propria vita e deciso ad allungare le mani anche sul futuro.

“L’hai toccato?” chiede a Rey.

Lei annuisce.

“Allora forse è troppo tardi.”

….

Rey sta quasi rinunciando a capire. Osserva il corpo del vecchio tranciato in due. La freddezza con cui Ben ha agito non dovrebbe sorprenderla, ma avrebbe voluto risparmiare a Han un tale spettacolo.

È certa che Vaneé diventerà uno degli spettri che infestano il castello e per secoli continuerà a custodire la dimora del suo padrone. Le sue parole le risuonano nella testa. L’ennesima profezia criptica? O qualcosa di più prosaico? Fissa Ben sperando che la risposta più semplice, una vita nuova di zecca dentro di lei, non sia quella esatta. _Non ora. Non finché Kylo Ren è vivo e presente. No. Era solo un vecchio pazzo. Lo saprei. Lo sentirei. È troppo presto. Questo non è il mondo adatto a far nascere un bambino_.

I suoi occhi si spostano su Ben. Quella corrente mistica che corre tra loro si fa più forte.

“Uccidere non è sempre la prima opzione” gli dice. Ma lui passa oltre. Ha visto la piramide e i suoi pensieri si trasformano in una tempesta. Lui sapeva o almeno sperava che quell’oggetto fosse lì. Sono scesi su Mustafar per quello. Lo raggiunge prima che possa toccare il manufatto. Sarebbe una catastrofe.

“È autentico?” chiede Han avvicinandosi e inginocchiandosi accanto alla piramide luminosa.

“Tu sai cos’è?” gli chiede Ben come se lo stesse sottoponendo a un esame.

Il ragazzino annuisce. “Un holocron Sith.”

Ben sorride soddisfatto, poi stringe affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla del suo allievo.

“Come conosci queste cose, Han?” Non sei altro che un minatore.” È cresciuto nella zona più desolata di Garel. Non dovrebbe neppure conoscere la leggenda dei Jedi. Eppure ne sa quasi più di lei.

“E tu non sei altro che una mercante di rottami.” Il ragazzino sembra offeso, poi le offre la sua spiegazione. “La sera, alla taverna, raccontavano sempre vecchie storie. Io non potevo entrare ma origliavo sempre. E c’erano questi racconti sui Sith. E allora mi sono messo a cercare testi e frammenti di informazioni su di loro. Ogni volta che mi mandavano a Garel City per commissioni ne approfittavo e compravo cose… libri. Oloproiezioni. Diari. Mi sono sempre piaciuti i Sith. Non sono mai stati sedentari e ottusi come i Jedi. Loro sapevano come far andare le cose nel modo giusto.”

“Nel modo giusto per loro…” lo rimprovera Rey.

“E quale altro modo esiste, Rey?” Han lo dice con assoluta tranquillità, come se non esistesse un’affermazione più ovvia.

Ben non interviene. Sembra quasi ipnotizzato dall’Holocron. D’altra parte sarebbe inutile cercare supporto proprio da lui.

“Hai intenzione di aprirlo?” gli chiede.

Lui distoglie lo sguardo, si volta verso di lei e le sorride. “È una tentazione forte, vero?”

_Sì, lo è_. “Cosa contiene? Che genere di conoscenza?”

“L’essenza di un’anima.” Ben fissa la spada appartenuta a Palpatine, poi la accende.

_Non quella. Non quell’anima_. Rey si alza e arretra. _Che cosa vuoi fare, Ben? Cosa… non adesso!_

Ma il mondo intorno a lei è cambiato di nuovo. _Conosce il posto in cui si trova. Takodana e i suoi boschi di un verde perfetto. Le mura del castello di Maz Kanata, ancora integre. Ben Solo è privo di sensi e Maz lo accudisce. Non ha fatto domande quando gli allievi di Luke lo hanno portato da lei, ma ora è il momento di chiedere spiegazioni._

“_Luke ha tentato di ucciderlo. Lui si è solo difeso” le dice Jacen._

_Ma lei è scettica. I suoi occhi, dietro i grandi occhiali, scrutano uno ad uno i ragazzi che le hanno chiesto asilo. “E Luke dov’è, ora?”_

“_Il tempio gli è crollato addosso. Crediamo che sia morto.” La naturalezza con cui Jacen mente è agghiacciante ma non quanto il sorriso rassegnato di Maz. Sembra che non le importi affatto. Si volta di nuovo a guardare il viso addormentato di Ben Solo che riposa in una delle stanze destinate ai viandanti._

“_Lasciamolo riposare. Poi decideremo il da farsi.”_

“_Il da farsi?” interviene la donna dai capelli rossi._

“_Voi non mi state dicendo tutto. Luke non avrebbe mai fatto del male a suo nipote. Quanto alla sua presunta morte…”_

“_È stato un errore venire qui.” Jacen scuote la testa, poi rivolge uno sguardo complice allo zabrak e all’umano dagli occhi azzurri._

“_Ma qui siete al sicuro. Non è così per tutti i criminali?” Maz lo scruta, appollaiata sul letto di Ben. “Dove sono i vostri compagni?”_

“_Siamo sopravvissuti solo noi.” Il ragazzo silenzioso, basso di statura e coi capelli color paglia parla per la prima volta da quando Rey ha posato gli occhi sugli allievi di Luke. E sembra consumato dal senso di colpa._

“_Assassini…” sussurra Maz. Sembra esporre una constatazione di fatto senza il bisogno di muovere accuse._

“_È stato Ben.” La giovane twi’lek tenta immediatamente di discolparsi._

“_Taci, Jamyla.” Jacen sembra aver preso il comando del gruppo, almeno fino a quando Ben non si sveglierà._

“_È vero. Noi ci stavamo solo difendendo” insiste la ragazza come se volesse convincere soprattutto se_ _stessa._

“_Ne dubito.” Maz fissa Ben. “Quando si sveglierà lo chiederò a lui.”_

_Il sole cala, veloce, come se volesse condurla a destinazione in fretta. Non c’è più Maz. Non ci sono più i padawan. Nella stanza c’è solo Ben. E Rey gli accarezza il viso nonostante l’abbia visto distruggere il tempio e massacrare sei ragazzi innocenti. Lui si sveglia come se la sentisse. Si guarda intorno, tentando di riconoscere il luogo in cui si trova, poi si alza e esce all’esterno evitando ogni incontro._

_La superficie dell’acqua è rossa sotto la luce del tramonto. Ben resta immobile quando due braccia fatte di ombra gli cingono le spalle._

“Hai sempre saputo. Ricorda. Io sono l’unico che non ti ha mai mentito.”

“_Lo so” risponde Ben, ma ogni amarezza è scomparsa dalla sua voce._

“Sei sempre stato un figlio dell’ombra. Loro te lo hanno nascosto perché ti temevano.”

“_Lo so” ripete Ben._

“Vuoi raggiungermi? Vuoi che porti il tuo addestramento a un livello superiore?”

_Rey trema. Dunque questo è il momento in cui lui ha scelto. Presto raggiungerà Snoke. Si unirà al Primo Ordine. Prenderà il nome di Kylo Ren. E sarà la fine._

“_Non credo di avere scelta. Luke è morto, vero? L’ho ucciso. Sangue del mio sangue, voleva uccidermi e l’ho ucciso.” Lo dice come se ogni sillaba fosse intrisa di tutto il dolore che gli resta. È l’unico modo per abbandonare tutto. Deve venire a patti con la propria colpa._

“C’è ancora tanto che devi conoscere” _sussurra l’ombra._ “Ti aspetto. Questo è solo l’inizio del tuo nuovo cammino.”

L’energia intorno a Ben è pulsante e spaventosa. Anche gli altri l’hanno percepita e non hanno potuto fare a meno di raggiungerlo. Si inginocchiano intorno a lui e gli porgono le spade, seguendo le leggi dei Ren e consegnando al maestro prescelto le loro armi.

“Dobbiamo andare.”

Rey si riprende. Lui ha pronunciato ora quell’ordine? O risale a tanto tempo fa?

“La tua presenza ha spinto gli Accoliti a nascondersi” le spiega Ben, il suo Ben, quello che continua a divincolarsi sotto la maschera di Kylo Ren. “Ma torneranno. Dobbiamo andare. E portare l’Holocron con noi. Non può restare qui.”

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” gli chiede.

“Ti spiegherò tutto, ma dobbiamo andare.” Lui sembra avere una fretta inspiegabile.

Rey si alza. È inutile discuterne ancora. Almeno non avrà più davanti agli occhi il cadavere di Vaneé.

L’uscita del tempio è davanti a loro e non ci sono tracce di specchi, solo il corpo tranciato in due del vecchio servo. Il castello è silenzioso e vuoto. Solo il ronzio meccanico nelle pareti la àncora di nuovo alla realtà e la rassicura.

…..

Hanno raggiunto la stanza in cui si sono rintanati per giorni, o solo per pochi minuti, a sentire Han. Devono ripartire da lì. Si rivestono in silenzio, dandosi le spalle in attesa di svelarsi gli ultimi segreti che restano, quelli che legano i primi e gli ultimi giorni del Primo Ordine.

Rey non fa domande. Sembra più interessata a R2 che continua a chiacchierare nel suo modo fatto di suoni e impulsi. Ma presto lui le spiegherà tutto. Sono alla fine della strada. La sua Lindòrea non esiste. C’è solo caos, braccato e in agguato al tempo stesso.

Ma almeno, lei non ha più parlato di duellare con lui. Ci tornerà su molto presto, ne è sicuro. Ma forse comincia a capire che la sua preziosa Resistenza non è che un’inutile particella in un quadro cosmico più grande.

La guarda legarsi i capelli con un’abilità acquisita negli anni, con gli occhi bassi e la testa piena di pensieri che gli sono inaccessibili. Deve parlarle della visione che ha avuto su Jakku, l’Osservatorio e i suoi genitori? Non ora. Non servirebbe.

Si infila i guanti rinchiudendosi di nuovo in quella barriera protettiva che per anni ha isolato Ben Solo dal mondo. Ma ora è certo che Ben Solo abbia iniziato ad esistere davvero solo da quando la sua strada ha incrociato quella di Rey. E non ha a che vedere con i sentimenti destabilizzanti che prova per lei. È qualcosa di più profondo. Prima che lei arrivasse era come respirare con un solo polmone. È la simmetria mancante del suo essere.

Han li aspetta fuori. Ha perso l’abitudine di fare commenti fuori luogo, almeno per il momento. È incredibile che sia riuscito a entrare nel castello. Forse è destinato a diventare più potente di quanto immaginasse. Oppure le difese della roccaforte sono semplicemente cadute, perché ormai non c’è più alcun segreto da custodire.

_Tuttavia, gli Accoliti non possono raggiungere le stanze superiori. Per questo si servivano di Vaneé. Che non poteva allontanarsi da questo posto. E portava loro reliquie in cambio della vita. Una vita che ormai era solo un peso, tuttavia era troppo vigliacco per porvi fine._

Rey afferra la sua borsa, resa più pesante dall’Holocron che contiene e si avvia preceduta dal droide. Può fidarsi di lei? Può lasciare ciò che resta di Palpatine nelle sue mani?

Lei deve sapere. Non esiste un momento migliore di quello.

“Cos’è questo rumore?” chiede Han.

Un ticchettio insistente e continuo proviene dall’esterno. È un suono atavico e insito nel codice genetico di ogni creatura vivente. Eppure, in quel luogo, è terribilmente sbagliato.

“Pioggia” gli risponde. La Forza langue. La Forza ha ripreso a sfilacciarsi. Il loro tempo si sta esaurendo. _Devo afferrarne il potere e devo farlo subito._

“Stanno arrivando. Vengono per te” sussurra Rey con gli occhi persi nel vuoto. Lui si concentra. È incredibile che lei li abbia sentiti per prima. _Mi aspettavo uno scontro alla pari. Invece siete tutti qui._

Accelera il passo verso l’uscita. La luce all’esterno, filtrata dalle gocce di pioggia, si è fatta rada. L’aria è intrisa di vapore. Mustafar non sa come reagire a una tempesta. Kylo Ren tenta di vedere attraverso la foschia, poi la nebbia, improvvisamente, si dirada. Si rende conto che Rey sta creando uno spazio libero davanti a loro, una sorta di bolla d’aria che li protegge e restituisce loro visibilità, oltre alla capacità di respirare senza ritrovarsi con i polmoni lacerati dal vapore acqueo. Nell’immobilità simile a quella di un dipinto, scorge il Silencer, il Tie che ha portato Han, il Falcon e Chewbacca con la balestra spianata e puntata contro le sei figure in nero che lo attendono.

_Ci siete tutti._

“State indietro” dice Kylo Ren a Rey e Han. Poi accende la sua spada.

“Sei contro uno? Non credo” Han fa un passo avanti ma Rey lo trattiene.

“Resta a guardare. Non puoi interferire” dice lei con una voce che non sembra la sua.

Ben annuisce. Poi fronteggia i suoi cavalieri preparandosi a compiere l’ultimo tratto del proprio percorso.


	17. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L’ultimo vessillo dell’Impero."

16.

_Wild were the winds that came_   
_In the thunder and the rain_   
_Nothing ever could contain_   
_The rising of the storm_

_In the wings of ebony_   
_Darkened waves fill the trees_   
_Wild winds of warning_   
_Echo through the air_

_Follow the storm now, I've got to get out of here_   
_Follow the storm as you take to the sky_   
_Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,_   
_Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise_

(Blackmore's Night, _The Storm)_

La danza assassina dei Cavalieri intorno al loro maestro è già iniziata quando Han le dice di sollevare gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla sua mano. E lei guarda, oltre la massa della Finalizer, oltre le nubi giallastre, oltre la barriera di pioggia e vapore che non riesce a raggiungerli solo perché lei ha deciso così. E scopre che aspetto può avere il terrore.

Il mostro incombe su di loro, sullo Star Destroyer, sull’intera piana, e più oltre ancora, un cuneo sottile, oscuro e spaventoso, Rey non riesce a calcolare le dimensioni della nave. Il solo tentativo le fa venire le vertigini e i suoi occhi non possono coglierla nella sua interezza. Se solo riuscisse a capire quanto sia effettivamente distante dal pianeta potrebbe almeno tentare una stima approssimativa. È un incrociatore imperiale, ma non ne ha mai visti di simili. È sempre stata in sintonia con le macchine, ma l’idea di avvicinarsi a quello Star Destroyer le fa venire i brividi. La superficie nera non riflette nemmeno il più piccolo barlume di luce. È come materia oscura trasformatasi in pura meccanica sotto le mani di costruttori folli. Dovrebbe calmarsi, respirare a fondo e ricordare quanto fosse spaventosa la Star Killer. E pensare anche alla loro vittoria. _Se è stata costruita, può essere distrutta. Avrà dei punti deboli. Deve averne._

Ma il suo potere crolla, lasciandola, per la prima volta in vita sua, in balia di un mondo completamente slegato da lei. Non ha più presa sulla Forza. Non sente più i legami tra materia e spirito. Si è lasciata dominare dalla paura e ora è simile a un guscio vuoto. Come un’onda anomala, la pioggia che ha trattenuto fino a quel momento per concedere a Ben visibilità e libertà di movimento si riversa su di loro, investendoli. È costretta a gridare nello scroscio battente della tempesta.

“Han, torna sul Falcon” ordina al ragazzino. “Non puoi stare qui. Raggiungete la Finalizer e preparatevi a fare fuoco su quella… cosa.” È una pazzia. Ma il mostro non è solo una nave. È maligna. L’holocron nella sua borsa pulsa come se fosse vivo, comunicando con lei. È l’unico segno della presenza della Forza nella sua mente ed è il vertice di un triangolo letale. Gli altri due sono il castello e la spada di Palpatine alla cintura di Ben, e la nave è un enorme catalizzatore.

Stavolta il ragazzo non discute. La sua paura è evidente. Lui e R2 evitano accuratamente i contendenti al centro dell’altopiano, che li ignorano del tutto, e raggiungono il mercantile. Chewbacca tiene ancora la sua balestra spianata ma la sua pelliccia intrisa d’acqua lo rende molto meno minaccioso del solito. Rey spera che non faccia storie e decolli immediatamente. Non le serve lì. Ha bisogno che tenga d’occhio l’enorme nave e si prepari a reagire alle prime avvisaglie di un attacco._Anche se non servirà a niente. Ci farà a pezzi. È finita._

È un sollievo veder partire il Falcon. Ora può concentrarsi di nuovo sui Cavalieri di Ren. Hanno portato loro quello spaventoso incrociatore su Mustafar. Rey tenta di cogliere altre presenze di vita a bordo ma la massa oscura la respinge.

_Ma c’è qualcuno. A bordo e qui…_

Sposta gli occhi a valle. Ora li vede e sono centinaia. Un intero esercito di assaltatori dalle corazze bianche riempiono la pianura, immobili come statue sotto la pioggia battente e i vapori fitti che salgono dai fiumi di lava. E un frammento di visione sfuggitole inspiegabilmente si sovrappone alla vista dell’esercito schierato.

_Assaltatori dalle armature rosse…_

Li vede combattere nei corridoi bui di uno Star Destroyer in avaria. Li vede massacrare senza pietà. Sapeva dell’esistenza di truppe scelte del colore del sangue, ma quelli che si agitano nella sua mente non sono semplici soldati con un diverso armamento. Servono qualcun altro, _qualcos’altro._

_Ben, cosa è successo ? _Sa che hanno a che fare con lui. Sa che lui conosce la loro origine e il loro scopo. Se lo sente nelle ossa. 

La visione si dissolve. Rey tenta invano di togliersi la pioggia dal viso. L’esercito è ancora composto da elementi che lei ha affrontato dozzine di volte e ormai da tempo non li considera più spaventosi. I Cavalieri di Ren hanno custodito quell’immensa macchina bellica e ora stanno decidendo per l’ultima volta se Ben è degno di guidarli. E c’è dell’altro. L’ultimo strato di reticenza che protegge i suoi pensieri si scioglie e Rey vede il caos assoluto che preme dalle Regioni Ignote per consumare tutti loro. Forme di vita indescrivibili allungano i loro arti deformi per stringere ogni mondo esistente e annichilirlo. Un’energia capace di ridurre la Forza a una scintilla morente spinge lungo i loro confini ed ogni legge fisica è sovvertita. 

_Non posso. È troppo. _

Se guarda ancora, potrebbe impazzire, quindi concentra la sua attenzione sulle figure in lotta; sei reietti che si muovono in cerchio intorno al loro leader decaduto e, ad uno ad uno, cadono e si prostrano. Di nuovo. E Kylo Ren si erge, straordinario, sulla loro sconfitta. Colui che vuole appropriarsi della Forza e poi conquistare anche il maelstrom senza nome che incombe su di loro ha dimostrato di nuovo di non avere contendenti.

_Non abbiamo mai avuto alcuna speranza di vincere. _Io _non ho mai avuto alcuna speranza di vincere contro di lui. Lui ha ucciso se stesso, molto tempo fa. Ma stanno venendo a prenderlo. E noi con lui. _

Quello sarà l’ultimo ricordo strappato. Poi non resterà più nulla. 

_Ben Solo ha violato le regole ed è riuscito a stupire il suo mentore. La superficie gelida di Ilum tenta invano di resistere e di impedire la cerimonia blasfema e contro natura che sta avendo luogo._

_“Avresti dovuto uccidere un Jedi e sottrargli il suo kyber. È quello che prevede il rituale.” Snoke, in carne, ossa e decadenza, si tiene lontano da lui mentre il suo allievo seleziona le parti metalliche della sua futura spada. Ilum è il luogo che lui ha scelto per quel rito di passaggio, l’ultima beffa nei confronti di ciò che sarebbe potuto diventare._

_“L’ho fatto” risponde Kylo Ren. “Questa notte ho ucciso Ben Solo.” I capelli gli ricadono sugli occhi celandole il suo sguardo, ma Rey avverte il suo dolore feroce. _

_La sua spada ha cambiato forma ma è la stessa che ha costruito con le sue mani dopo il suo primo pellegrinaggio su quel pianeta sacro e dilaniato. E il cristallo, quello trovato più di dieci anni prima da un bambino innocente, con gli occhi pieni di fiducia nei confronti di suo zio, si ribella nelle sue mani, sguscia dalle sue dita e levita davanti i suoi occhi, rosso, sanguinante e ferito. Diventa una custodia eterna per il dolore del suo padrone, instabile e folle come lui._

Le gambe le cedono e si ritrova in ginocchio sul suolo rovente e bagnato. “_È finita. È finita, per tutti voi”_sibila la voce. _“Ingabbierà la Forza. Poi scatenerà su di voi le sue armi, il suo esercito e ogni potere in viaggio dalle Regioni Ignote. È finita. Sarà finita comunque vada, con la sua vittoria o con la sua sconfitta. E tu gliel’avrai permesso.” _

Il respiro le si blocca nel petto. L’immagine dei suoi compagni colpiti a morte rischia di spezzarla. Vede macerie, fumo, cadaveri. Kylo Ren e la sua spada sguainata. E Poe, Rose, Kaydel, Snap, Jessika… Solo corpi senza vita nella catastrofe. Finn… Finn con il volto coperto di sangue, a terra, privo di vita.

_“Avresti dovuto ucciderlo” _sussurra di nuovo la voce che la perseguita. _“Ora avrai sulla coscienza tutti coloro che cadranno per mano sua. Lui ha risvegliato questo cataclisma su di voi. Per trovarvi e distruggervi.”_

“L’holocron. Hai trovato l’holocron.” L’ibrido dai capelli verdi si sfila il casco, imitato dai suoi compagni, poi si rialza e posa gli occhi su di lei. “E lei è ancora viva.”

“E lo resterà.” La risposta di Ben è lapidaria e definitiva. “Dov’è il Kazerath?”

_Il Kazerath… _Dovrebbe alzarsi da terra anche lei ma i muscoli non le obbediscono. _Il Kazerath… _Il più antico dei testi Jedi parla di quel manufatto. E un’altra tessera del mosaico va al suo posto. _Il Kazerath… Luce e tenebre in perfetto equilibrio… Quelli che, una volta, si chiamavano Je’daii… Tython… Bogan… Ashla… _Scuote la testa, tentando di far uscire quei nomi dalla sua testa, mentre le parole ignote, vergate sulle antiche pagine si fanno tutte chiare e leggibili. _Nella Luce c’è un’Oscurità. Nell’Oscurità c’è una Luce. Non lasciarti imprigionare né da Bogan né da Ashla. Vivi in equilibrio. Come Tython._

Le lettere si confondono. Tornano ad essere segni privi di senso prima di sparire nei meandri della sua mente. 

La donna dai capelli rossi si avvicina a Ben e gli consegna con reverenza una sfera nera decorata con linee e forme geometriche rosse. Lui la afferra con la stessa bramosia con cui Rey l’ha visto tentare di appropriarsi della spada di Anakin, molto tempo prima.

“Avete bisogno di altre dimostrazioni?” chiede Ben esausto e furioso.

“Abbiamo bisogno delle nostre spade.” La twi’lek che ha visto nei suoi ricordi, Jamyla, non è più una ragazzina. La rabbia che riempie la sua aura è spaventosa. “Ti abbiamo portato l’Eclipse. Ti abbiamo portato il Kazerath. Abbiamo custodito il tuo esercito ribelle. E ci siamo sottomessi di nuovo. Adesso devi guidarci in battaglia invece di…”

Anche la twi’lek si volta a guardarla. Rey tollera quello sguardo. _Ancora per poco._ Presto dimostrerà a quei sei rinnegati che credersi superiori a lei è un grosso errore.

“Quando saremo nelle Regioni Ignote” taglia corto Ben. “Non prima.” Poi li ignora, la raggiunge e si inginocchia di fronte a lei.

“Stai tremando.” Sembra più incuriosito che preoccupato.

“Tu non sai cosa sta succedendo nella mia testa. Il passato, il presente…” Solleva gli occhi verso la spaventosa nave che la twi’lek ha chiamato Eclipse. “E tutto questo… Perché non mi hai detto niente? Quale orrore hai richiamato in vita? Che cosa vuoi fare?”

“Lo sai. Te l’ho detto. Non avrò più padroni. Loro… tutto questo… sono gli strumenti che mi occorrono.” Si alza e fa un gesto in direzione dell’esercito schierato ai piedi della valle. “Sono qui perché vogliono. Sono qui perché hanno scelto. Non obbediscono più agli ufficiali del Primo Ordine. Hanno scelto di seguire me.” Esita, come se avesse paura di svelarle qualcosa di troppo grande. “Non vi abbiamo raggiunti su Batuu, un anno fa, per darvi il colpo di grazia, perché ci hanno massacrati.” Ben le poggia le mani sul viso come se volesse trasmetterle un ennesimo messaggio. “Truppe scarlatte e sensibili alla forza. Diverse dalle nostre. Accecate dal fanatismo assoluto nei confronti dei loro padroni. Coloro che hanno atteso per trent’anni la rinascita dell’Impero. Il Primo Ordine non è stato altro che uno strumento per fare piazza pulita, spianare la strada e annichilire la Forza. Per questo devo raggiungere il suo nucleo, prima che lo facciano loro.”

_Sì, lo so. Li ho visti. Vestono di rosso. E tu li hai risvegliati. _Rey vorrebbe chiedere _Loro chi sono? _Ma le sembra di avere perso la capacità di parlare.

“Hux non vede al di là del suo materialismo. Sapeva. Ha atteso. E poi ha tentato di liberarsi di me mentre davo la caccia alla Resistenza. Ma Hux non conta niente. Non più. Loro sono tornati. Ciò che resta dell’Impero è la testa di ponte per qualcosa di ancora più grande. La vera guerra non è ancora iniziata, Rey. Ho fatto rimettere in sesto la Finalizer e l’ho resa completamente automatizzata perché devo poter agire da solo. Quanto a loro…” Accenna con la testa alle figure in bianco. “Sono liberi da ogni condizionamento. Alzati, Rey.” Ben le porge la mano ma lei resta immobile. “Guardali. Ho scelto i migliori. Sono pronti. Sono necessari. E sono tuoi. C’è un’ultima guerra da vincere e voglio farlo con te. Te l’ho detto. Bisogna resettare tutto ciò che resta di un passato che rischia di divorarci.” 

_L’unica guerra che ho bisogno di vincere è quella contro di te. Non posso lasciare che tu diventi più potente di quanto sei ora. Tu sai che qualcuno, probabilmente gli Accoliti, o chi per loro, si è messo al servizio di qualunque cosa si stia muovendo dalle Regioni Ignote, ferendo a morte la Forza stessa. E che si erano già insinuati tra voi attraverso il tuo disgustoso Maestro. Snoke ti ha manovrato più di quanto immaginassi, Ben. Snoke non è mai stato sconfitto. Tu l’hai solo ucciso. E non ha importanza. Perché hai fatto il suo gioco. _

Si rimette in piedi, chiedendosi di nuovo come sia finita in quel buco nero di follia. Sta assorbendo come una spugna informazioni che le arrivano da chissà dove ma non riesce a metterle a fuoco. Ripensa alle copie di se stessa che ha visto all’interno del castello. Nessuna di loro ha commesso errori tanto grandi. Si chiede cosa farebbe la Rey vestita di bianco al suo posto ma capisce che _lei _ avrebbe ucciso Kylo Ren e i suoi cavalieri da molto tempo, ormai. 

Lei invece ha solo voglia di scappare. Lontano da quella spaventosa nave, da quei mostri in nero, dal guscio vuoto di Ben Solo e dalla macchina da guerra, dalle _centinaia _di macchine da guerra in attesa di affrontare i loro simili in rosso. Lontano da ogni immagine di morte.

_Finn…_

Sa che non ha senso, che non ha idea di dove stia andando, ma vuole solo allontanarsi finché non vedrà più quella cosa sulla sua testa, né il castello di Vader in lontananza. Accelera il passo fino a ritrovarsi a correre sul suolo reso scivoloso dalla pioggia. Senza controllo, perde l’equilibrio e ruzzola lungo una scarpata ferendosi la gamba sinistra, frena la caduta con il braccio che ha appena rimesso in sesto e il dolore le fa stringere i denti, poi si trascina sulle ginocchia senza riuscire a rialzarsi. Ha perso il senso dell’orientamento. Intorno a lei c’è solo pioggia, vapore e il grigio funereo del paesaggio. Il cielo di Mustafar, squassato dai lampi, continua ad essere dominato dallo spaventoso Star Destroyer.

Deve attingere alla Forza. Farsi guidare. Ma si rende conto di essere rimasta in quel luogo troppo a lungo. Sprofondare nel Lato Oscuro potrebbe aiutarla a trovare la strada. Tutto, intorno a lei, sembra gridarglielo. L’holocron pulsa contro il suo fianco e le sussurra che la proteggerà, annienterà i suoi avversari, farà scomparire quell’incubo. Dovrà solo lasciarsi andare. Sarà facile. Nessun equilibrio. Nessuna completezza. Né Tython, né Mortis. Nessuna Lindòrea.

_Non posso… _si dice mentre figure sfocate emergono dall’ombra. _Non posso… _si ripete mentre non riesce a muoversi, inchiodata a terra. Afferrare la sua spada, il blaster o una qualunque roccia per difendersi le appare uno sforzo oltre le sue capacità. Le figure si accostano e lei tenta invano di metterle a fuoco. 

“Ladra” sibila uno di loro. E lei comprende. Le retrovie degli Accoliti, coperte di stracci e armate fino ai denti. Nella pioggia fitta vede solo un’arma che cala su di lei. Solleva un braccio per ripararsi istintivamente. La sensazione di avere già vissuto quel momento si fa più forte. È questo che ha visto su Takodana? Il momento della sua morte, completamente sola, per mano di uno sconosciuto, su un pianeta maledetto. Ma su Takodana ha visto anche altro. Ed è quello che accade davvero. La lama rossa che la protegge, trapassando da parte a parte il suo assassino, i suoi compagni fatti a pezzi e delle figure in nero, minacciose e potenti.

_Dettagli. Dettagli sbagliati. _Nessuno di loro indossa l’elmo, non ci sono suoni di battaglia, ma era stato tutto già scritto. _Fuggire non servirà a niente._

“Adesso calmati.” Kylo Ren le si avvicina con la spada ancora accesa. Riconosce quella postura. È pronto a parare un suo eventuale attacco. E lei, in quel momento, ha una gran voglia di farlo a pezzi.

_Calmarmi?_

Si sforza di rimettersi in piedi, nonostante stia ancora tremando. “Da quanto avevi in programma di rimuovere il condizionamento da quegli assaltatori? Da quanto… Io… ti ho visto uccidere Finn. È quello che accadrà. Io…”

“FN-2187. Il progetto ha preso il via prima che disertasse. È un peccato. Ho sempre colto in lui qualcosa di straordinario. Libero arbitrio, dubbio e capacità decisionale indipendente” risponde lui ignorando volutamente di dare importanza alle sue orribili visioni. 

_Oh. Allora va tutto bene. Finn sarebbe dei nostri se non avesse sviluppato una coscienza per conto suo. Perfetto. Finn morirebbe piuttosto che servirti. E tu lo ucciderai, non è così? Ucciderai tutti loro._

Osserva il mostro in orbita sul pianeta, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare a Finn e al fatto che i suoi ex compagni ora si siano ribellati e, nonostante tutto, abbiano scelto di seguire Kylo Ren in quella guerra civile all’interno del Primo Ordine. E, per un istante, si chiede se quell’assurda storia diventerà mai comprensibile. O se non sia più giusto porvi fine immediatamente. Ha lasciato la Resistenza per quel motivo.

_Non riesco più nemmeno a pensare. _

“Domattina. Qui. All’ultimo sangue. Basta giocare.” Se si tirerà indietro, andrà a tagliargli la gola nel sonno. Senza rimorsi e senza pensarci due volte. È la cosa giusta, è quello che farebbe un eroe. O no? Ben non la seguirà mai. Non salverà i suoi compagni. La sua guerra è altrove. Allora, che scompaia definitivamente. Lei potrà affrontare da sola qualunque minaccia arriverà in futuro. L’holocron glielo sussurra. La voce nella sua testa anche. È destinata a surclassare Kylo Ren da ogni punto di vista. Supera lui e i suoi cavalieri senza lasciargli il tempo di trovare nuove scuse e comincia a risalire la scarpata. Solo dopo un attimo si rende conto di non provare più niente se non l’euforia assurda che il pensiero di colpirlo a morte le lascia dentro.

////

L’Eclipse è fredda come una tomba. Non è nata con lo scopo di essere accogliente. Esiste da prima che lui nascesse, ma solo ora è pronta per essere condotta in guerra. Le pareti lucide odorano di nuovo e ci sono settori che non avrà mai il tempo per visitare. Al momento non gli importa. Era un relitto in pezzi quando Snoke l’ha trovata. A bordo, i rimasugli sconfitti di quello che era l’Impero e che si era dato l’altisonante nome di Primo Ordine. Era un segreto che Snoke non gli aveva mai rivelato. E adesso è sua. Ma non riesce a _sentirla_.

Si trova lì solo perché la Finalizer, quella sera, è la tana di Rey. Le ha lasciato campo libero. Non vuole assistere al suo crollo. Dopotutto, è stato lui a portarla su Mustafar. E adesso lei si sta perdendo definitivamente.

Dovrebbe mantenersi lucido, ma il liquore che gli brucia il palato è un interlocutore migliore rispetto ai suoi compagni. 

Non vuole parlare con loro. Non dopo che hanno tentato a più riprese di ucciderlo. Hanno pensato che fosse diventato debole ed è stato l’errore più grande che potessero commettere. Qualunque cosa fosse, è passata. La smania di annullarsi, la convinzione che nulla avesse più importanza, sono svanite. E i loro tentativi di strappargli il potere sono stati goffi quanto quelli di Hux di farlo avvelenare a più riprese. 

Accende la spada di Palpatine fissando la lama rossa e liscia che si riflette sulla superficie bianca e lucida del tavolo. Non è niente altro che una spada da Sith e vale solo quanto il braccio che l’ha impugnata. Non la userà per affrontare Rey. Preferisce brandire la sua lama. Lascerà che sia il suo kyber, l’unico kyber che abbia mai posseduto, a decidere in quale modo sconfiggere l’ultima Jedi.

_Sconfiggerla…?_

Parlarle sarebbe inutile. L’holocron sta agendo sulla sua psiche. Nulla di tragico. È successo esattamente ciò che si era aspettato. Può ancora tirarla fuori dal tunnel in cui si è infilata.

_Sei così emotiva, Rey. Ma non è troppo tardi._

Eppure è l’unico essere che possa considerare suo pari, l’unica che possa andare fino in fondo, se mai dovesse sconfiggerlo. 

_Ma non nello stato in cui è ora._

Un anno prima, tra le fila dell’Ordine si era sparsa la voce che fosse impazzito. In realtà, i suoi occhi si sono aperti. Il richiamo della Forza si è fatto prevaricante e l’ha spinto ad iniziare la sua ricerca. Solo quando ha avuto in mano il potere assoluto ha potuto comprendere la portata del piano di Snoke. 

Chiude gli occhi e cerca di raggiungere Rey, di inviare alla sua mente le immagini antiche che gli si sono presentate quando la Forza gli ha offerto la sua ultima profezia. Afferra i suoi pensieri mentre lei tenta di respingerlo, ma lui non molla la presa. 

“Vattene!” urla lei nella sua mente. “Ho finito di ascoltarti. Non c’è speranza per te.”

Di nuovo le sue frasi melodrammatiche. Quanto gli è mancata, la sua eroina tragica e arrabbiata…

“Cosa pensi di avere visto?” le chiede, guardandosi intorno. Cerca la sua immagine, ma lei resta solo l’eco di una voce lontana. “E cosa pensi che succederà alla Resistenza quando l’esercito rosso calerà su di loro? Credi ancora che sia importante uccidere _me_?”

Il silenzio è la sola risposta che ottiene, ma riesce finalmente a vederla. È circondata dagli abiti che Sola Naberrie le ha regalato e che ha sparso ovunque come se avesse voluto sfogare la sua rabbia su di loro.

_Meglio i vestiti del Silencer. _Rey se n’è andata da Mustafar col suo caccia e lui ha dovuto raggiungere l’Eclipse col Tie Dagger che Han ha preso senza permesso. Per un attimo si chiede come sia finito in compagnia di quelle persone assurde e prive di regole. La parola _‘famiglia’ _si insinua subdola nei suoi pensieri e lui la scaccia prima che finisca col turbarlo ulteriormente.

“Ho visto i miei compagni morti. Ti ho visto uccidere Finn. Lo colpivi con la tua spada. E non posso lasciartelo fare. Ti ho visto risvegliare l’esercito color sangue.” 

_Finn… FN-2187. Quello strano assaltatore scombussolato dal libero arbitrio…_

Lo ha osservato con attenzione. Ha percepito i suoi dubbi. Ha assistito al suo tradimento e ha combattuto contro di lui. Ma Rey non gli crederebbe se le dicesse che la morte di FN-2187 per lui sarebbe solo un enorme spreco. 

“Ho scelto i migliori” le spiega. “Ognuno di loro ha una caratteristica specifica. Il tuo amico Finn, tra gli Assaltatori, era il più indipendente. Sarebbe stato un leader, ora, qui con noi, se…”

“Finn è una persona. Non un tuo strumento. Tu…” La voce di Rey si incrina e lui capisce che niente potrà convincerla a fare un passo indietro. Non più. Rey si è persa quando ha ucciso i suoi rapitori, appena fuori dall’atmosfera di Tatooine, e non è più tornata indietro.

Lei esita, poi si decide a porgli la prima delle domande che la stanno divorando. “La nave?”

“L’ultimo vessillo dell’Impero. Palpatine l’ha fatta costruire come punto di partenza per il suo ritorno. L’Eclipse è stata la forgia del Primo Ordine e il suo fallimento. Era un relitto devastato da una battaglia contro forze inimmaginabili quando Snoke l’ha trovata. È stata ricostruita. Ha atteso nelle Regioni Ignote. Adesso è pronta a portare a termine il suo scopo.” 

“È a questo che alludevi, a Mos Eisley, quando mi hai parlato delle forze del Primo Ordine?” Rey sembra finalmente avere le idee più chiare. Ma la sua rabbia resta una costante che lui riesce a percepire nitidamente. 

“L’Eclipse era l’ultimo baluardo di Palpatine. Ma quella nave ora è mia.” Vuole che quel punto le sia chiaro. Non combatterà la guerra che lo aspetta per il Primo Ordine. Se mai dovesse essere lei a guidare la battaglia per preservare il loro mondo, non dovrà farlo focalizzandosi sulla Resistenza e i suoi presunti ideali. “I Cavalieri di Ren l’hanno recuperata per me. Il mio esercito è pronto. La Finalizer è stata completamente meccanizzata. Il Primo Ordine e i suoi soldati ormai non sono altro che marionette in mano a un potere che neppure comprendono.”

Il turbamento di Rey si fa più acuto. Forse anche lei lo considera pazzo. “Se hai tanta fiducia nei tuoi armamenti, allora comincia dal Primo Ordine. Piegali. E poi sconfiggi ciò che sta arrivando. Perché ti ostini a non accettare un’idea così semplice? Tu _vuoi _che Hux e i suoi ci schiaccino. È una ripicca nei confronti della tua famiglia. Ancora e ostinatamente. Hai scelto accuratamente i danni collaterali della tua guerra futura. Bel modo di diventare un salvatore, Ben…”

Cerca in se stesso le parole giuste per dirle che si sbaglia. Ma non le ha mai mentito e non intende cominciare ora. Lei ha ragione. Non solo la Resistenza è sacrificabile ma, se venisse ridotta in cenere, la cosa andrebbe a suo vantaggio da ogni punto di vista.

_Questo se pensassi ancora in termini di potere assoluto. Ma non è così. Non è più così da quando tu hai preso la mia volontà e l’hai fatta marcire guardandomi come nessun altro ha mai fatto. _

Ma adesso sono di nuovo avversari. Naboo è lontano e anche la folle idea di viaggiare insieme su ogni pianeta esistente. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Si tratta pur sempre di Rey ed è uno dei motivi per cui non può fare a meno di lei. Ora è furiosa per un futuro che potrebbe anche non avverarsi e vuole che tra loro termini nel sangue.

_Abbiamo mai avuto scampo? _si chiede mentre lei scompare e si ritrova da solo in quella gelida sala riunioni su una nave che assomiglia a un’immensa bara di metallo.

Il Kazerath, fra il suo bicchiere e la spada di Palpatine, è solo una pietra inerme. E lo specchio della sua presunzione. Snoke lo ha sempre definito in bilico tra luce e oscurità e, per questo, ha pensato che sarebbe stato in grado di attivare quell’antico manufatto e usarlo come arma. Evidentemente si è sbagliato.

_Ho perso il mio equilibrio da tempo e l’ho fatto per libera scelta. _

Le parole di Rey su una voce che le ha sussurrato di ucciderlo per acquisire il suo potere continuano a rimbombargli nella testa.

_Succederà davvero? In quel caso lei rappresenterebbe il bilanciamento assoluto. Ma tutto questo sa di menzogna._

Ma l’idea che a lui accadrebbe la stessa cosa se fosse lei a morire è un tarlo che continua a mordere. 

_E lei mi ha chiesto di non trattenermi. Di non tirarmi indietro. Ma è stato prima che si parlasse di un duello all’ultimo sangue._

“Jacen…” sillaba nel comunicatore.

Non ha bisogno di aggiungere altro, solo di restare in attesa. Le memorie degli ultimi mesi si accavallano in un vortice incontrollabile. Rey che rischia di morire nella Fossa. Rey che forgia la sua spada su Ilum. Rey che lo bacia dopo la pioggia nel deserto. Rey che scivola via, ferita e avvelenata. Rey fra le sue braccia, che brucia d’amore. Rey, la sua Rey. 

_“Non le hai detto che è colpa tua…” _sussurra la voce di suo nonno. Ma la sua non è un’accusa. _“Non le hai detto che è colpa nostra…”_

_Il sangue degli Skywalker… _Se finiranno annullati ed inghiottiti in un caos senza fine sarà dipeso dal sangue degli Skywalker. _E dal fatto che ho perso la ragione a causa sua…_

Un minuto dopo sono tutti schierati di fronte a lui. Lo fissano tentando di comprendere quali siano le nuove regole nella loro attuale situazione. Nessuno di loro porta la maschera. Sono creature a metà strada tra quello che erano una volta e la loro identità di Ren.

_Jacen, Ranea, Jamyla, Obran, Meark, Shar._

Sei pazzi che l’hanno seguito lungo il suo cammino d’oscurità, per poi sentirsi abbandonati. E hanno reagito nell’unico modo possibile, tentando di ucciderlo e di strappargli il potere. E ora, sconfitti, attendono che lui parli. Pensare a loro con i loro nomi di un tempo riapre ferite mai guarite fino in fondo.

“Sembra che dovremo recuperare il tempo che abbiamo perso a causa vostra.” Non è un buon esordio, ma non ha ancora smesso di essere furioso, con loro e con se stesso. Quanto alla loro rabbia, impregna l’atmosfera della stanza come se fosse acido. Kylo Ren la respira come se volesse sentirsi bruciare dall’interno.

Una risatina di Jamyla si fa pungente come uno spillo. “Sei tu che ci hai piantati. Abbiamo armato i tuoi Assaltatori. Abbiamo recuperato l’Eclipse. Abbiamo rubato il Kazerath da Cato Neimodia. Eravamo pronti a seguirti nella tua guerra contro qualunque cosa stia minacciando il nostro mondo dalle Regioni Ignote. E tu te ne sei semplicemente andato senza dirci nulla. E soprattutto …”

“L’ultima Jedi è ancora viva e tu ti comporti come se fosse la tua migliore amica” conclude Ranea al posto suo. “Ed è esattamente ciò che avevo predetto. Tu e lei dalla stessa parte. Questa è la peggiore forma di tradimento.”

_Tradimento?_

Da un certo punto di vista le loro recriminazioni sono comprensibili. Si è isolato da tutto, dopo la morte di sua madre. Si è chiesto se valesse la pena continuare. Ha cercato di capire il senso della propria esistenza. E loro si sono ritrovati senza una guida a prepararsi a fronteggiare qualcosa di spaventoso e sconosciuto. Qualcosa che avrebbe continuato a dormire nelle Regioni Ignote, se non fosse stato per lui. Qualcosa che si è rivelato quando ha percepito la vicinanza del sangue degli Skywalker.

_Se Rey non fosse venuta a stanarmi al confine, sarei ancora lì a vegetare._

Ma sono arrivati all’epilogo. Lei non si tirerà indietro quando dovrà affondare la spada. Perché non è una principessa vestita di rosa che balla sotto le lune di Naboo. È l’ultima Jedi. 

_È giusto così. _

“Il Primo Ordine è nel mezzo di una guerra civile, se non l’avessi notato.” Ranea ha sempre creduto più alle sue visioni che al mondo che la circonda. Non sarebbe mai stata una buona Jedi e Luke lo sapeva. Ma il Lato Oscuro è diventato la sua culla. Nel buio può smarrirsi nei sogni. Ma lui, ora, deve riportare tutti loro con i piedi per terra. “Noi non possiamo vincere senza di lei. Quella ragazza ha in sé più potere di quanto possiate immaginare. Trascende i livelli mai raggiunti da ogni seguace della Forza che sia mai esistito.”

“Non sembra così speciale. E su Tatooine si è fatta fregare da un proiettile avvelenato.” Obran lo fissa con i suoi occhi color fiamma. La sua apparenza ha smesso di inquietarlo da anni anche se la sua pelle tatuata sarà un legame con la sua stirpe che non potrà più recidere. Lo zabrak tenta un affondo nei suoi pensieri ma nessuno di loro è in grado di scandagliare la sua mente. È qualcosa che Snoke gli ha insegnato e che ora appartiene solo a lui e a Rey.

“Potrete continuare a sottovalutarla.” È il momento di mettere tutte le carte sul tavolo. Ha scelto e non cambierà idea. “Ciò non toglie che, se domani dovesse sconfiggermi, consegnerete tutto questo e voi stessi a lei. Sarà lei a guidarvi.”

“Sei impazzito, Ben?” Meark fa un passo avanti ma Jacen lo ferma. L’aria crepita di rancore e dubbio. Ma Kylo Ren non ha tempo per ulteriori spiegazioni. Lui è ancora il maestro di quel clan di oscuri reietti. Li ha sottomessi e gli devono obbedienza.

“No. Sapete cosa fare. Obbeditele e indirizzatela.” Poi rivela loro una verità che la stessa Rey ignora. “Lei ha le vostre spade.”

Rey ha vissuto come un piccolo trionfo personale il ritrovamento della sua scatola dei segreti. Ma non si è resa conto di cos’altro nasconde l’alloggio che occupa. L’elmo di Darth Vader. Le ceneri dei suoi compagni uccisi dal suo potere fuori controllo. E le spade laser di quelli che, una volta, erano gli allievi di Luke e hanno scelto di seguire lui. Non ha altro da aggiungere. Ha solo bisogno di restarsene da solo. Non si eserciterà né mediterà, quella sera. Sarà la Forza a decidere chi di loro due resterà in piedi.

Le proteste dei suoi compagni diventano un’eco ovattata mentre esce nei corridoi deserti dell’Eclipse. Gli manca la Finalizer, Rey che lascia le sue cose in giro, Han che tenta di spostare oggetti con la Forza, perfino l’assurda infestazione di Porg.

“Tu non hai intenzione di ucciderla, vero?”

Era certo che uno di loro l’avrebbe seguito ma aveva dato per scontato che sarebbe stata Ranea. Invece è la voce granitica di Jacen Syndulla a dare un suono a quello che lui si rifiuta di ammettere.

“Il Kazerath non si attiva nelle mie mani” confessa. “Lei può riuscirci.” È _certo _che lei ci riuscirà. Che guarirà la Forza e creerà una forma di equilibrio perfetto ricacciando il caos feroce che avanza oltre le Regioni Ignote.

“Non si tratta di questo.” Jacen allunga il passo fino a fermarsi di fronte a lui. 

“Ti fai troppe domande, Syndulla.”

È sempre stato così. Jacen ha pochi anni più di lui e una saggezza che lui non possiede. È figlio di uno Jedi umano e di una ribelle Twi’lek. Probabilmente si interroga su se stesso e sugli altri da tutta la vita.

“Ci vai a letto? Ranea ne è convinta. Questo cambierebbe un po’ le cose, non credi?” Un sorriso sprezzante appare sul suo viso aguzzo. “Vuoi consegnarci a lei, vuoi _farti ammazzare _da lei perché ne sei innamorato? Sei certo di avere ancora una capacità di giudizio? Hai visto a cosa ti ha portato la tua ossessione per lei…”

“Nessuno di voi sopravvivrebbe più di due minuti in uno scontro diretto con lei, allo stato attuale delle cose. Tutto il resto non ti riguarda.” Ha voglia di togliersi tutti loro dai piedi. Non ha senso che tentino di comportarsi da amici e confidenti. Non lo sono mai stati. Non credeva che Jacen sarebbe venuto a sfidarlo. Era certo di avere il suo rispetto. È stato un errore. E adesso vorrebbe farlo tacere. 

“Cerca di uscirne vivo” conclude Syndulla abbassando gli occhi sotto il suo sguardo duro. 

“Farò il possibile” mente Kylo Ren. 

Si allontana lungo i corridoi dell’Eclipse incrociando solo droidi e assaltatori senza volto, mentre la smania di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle si fa feroce.

***

Rimandare è inutile quanto stare a sentire le giustificazioni di Ben. Non ha più voglia di interagire con lui, almeno fino a quando non riuscirà a mettere il giusto spazio tra menzogna e verità. 

_Concentrati…_

Han sta tentando di contattare la Resistenza. Devono sapere cosa si troveranno ad affrontare prima che sia troppo tardi. 

_Il Primo Ordine. Kylo e la sua armata. E le forze cosmiche delle Regioni Ignote, che lui ha evocato come un folle mago con deliri di onnipotenza. Se la Forza sta collassando è solo colpa sua. Ma io devo proteggere i miei compagni. E posso farlo solo prendendo ciò che è suo. E poi…_

Si sente il cuore congelato mentre una goccia del suo sangue finisce in una provetta. Poteva essere tutto perfetto. Poteva, e non lo è stato.

“Ci vorrà un attimo” le dice il droide medico.

_Certo… un attimo o tutta una vita._

Il tempo si è distorto su Mustafar. Non sa neppure dire se quel potenziale bambino sia stato concepito da settimane o solo la sera prima. Quel potenziale bambino…

_Sì. Poteva essere perfetto. Potrebbe esserlo ancora, se lui ascoltasse. Ma lui non ascolta. Ed è un disastro. Ma è inutile pensarci ora. So cosa devo fare. Ucciderò quel pazzo di suo padre e ce ne andremo via da tutto questo. È giusto così, no? Non ho intenzione di dirglielo. Non deve saperlo. Tanto non servirebbe a niente. _

Angoscia e panico si mescolano in lei. Non sa neppure cosa desiderare o sperare. Si concentra sul medlab, sull’odore di bacta e il ronzio dei macchinari. _Non è ancora detto, _si ripete. Forse andrà tutto bene. Si sta affidando alle parole deliranti di un vecchio pazzo in punto di morte, logorato dal Lato Oscuro. In ogni caso, deve solo aspettare. 

Sfiora il kyber al suo collo, appellandosi alla Forza. Se fa parte dei suoi piani, allora non può che chinare la testa. Ma farà a modo suo.

Si tratta di pochi minuti, ma le sembrano infiniti. Poi il droide pronuncia una sola parola.

“Negativo.”

Il suo corpo si trasforma in un unico tremito. Dopo un attimo si chiede dove sia il sollievo e cosa sia quell’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto e tristezza. 

È stata solo un’idea, una possibilità durata poche ore. Non ha avuto neppure il tempo di farsene una ragione. Eppure è come se dovesse rielaborare da capo la propria vita. Cerca una vaga sensazione di leggerezza e non la trova. 

_Allora, non resta niente. Può davvero finire qui e ora._

Deve uscire da lì, pensare solo alla sfida che la aspetta e accettare il fatto che quell’assurda parentesi era destinata a chiudersi fin dall’inizio.

_Ho scoperto cose che avrei ignorato, se non fossi andata a cercarlo. Sono diventata più forte. E ora sono preparata ad affrontare qualunque nemico. Posso fare la differenza. Quindi non è stato tutto inutile._

Esce dal medlab ripetendosi frasi incoraggianti. Sarebbe più facile se il corridoio la smettesse di girarle intorno. Si ritrova a urtare contro una massa solida e irsuta che le chiede borbottando cosa stia succedendo e perché lei sembri tanto sconvolta.

Chewbacca, a volte, la sorprende. Eppure ha visto anche lui cosa si sta radunando su Mustafar. È più che sufficiente per essere turbati. Quanto al resto, le passerà e non riguarda nessun altro che lei. 

“Sto bene.” _Non sto per avere un figlio da un genocida. Quindi è tutto perfetto. _“Non potrei stare meglio. Domani ucciderò Kylo Ren e ce ne torneremo a casa a vincere questa dannata guerra e quella che verrà dopo.”

Chewbacca sembra scettico e Rey capisce bene il perché. Sembra ricordarsi all’improvviso dell’esercito di assaltatori, della nave e dei cavalieri di Ren. Non basterà liquidare il loro capo per fermarli. Ma a quel dettaglio penserà dopo. Quando avrà conquistato per sé il potere di Kylo Ren. “Cercate di contattare la Resistenza. Han come se la cava?”

Chewie scuote la testa. Era prevedibile. Rintracciare un gruppo sparuto di combattenti clandestini è come cercare un ago nell’immenso pagliaio della galassia.

“Li troveremo.” Deve avvertirli il prima possibile. Le sembra di aver perso troppo tempo e si è totalmente disinteressata alla guerra. Era convinta davvero che avrebbe condotto Ben Solo da loro e che lui avrebbe risolto tutto. Che idiota…

Deve esercitarsi o lui la mangerà in due bocconi. E tenersi impegnata la aiuterà a non pensare. Lascia Chewbacca senza dire altro. Ha bisogno di una sala d’armi e nessuno fra i piedi. Neppure la presenza fantasmatica che la segue. 

_“Ti avevo detto che era un errore venire qui.”_

Rey continua a camminare verso gli ascensori, tentando di ignorare la voce di Anakin che le solletica il collo. Ormai ha deciso di non avere più bisogno dei consigli di nessuno, tanto meno di quelli dei parenti di Ben. 

_“Chiediti perché sei così furiosa, Rey.”_

Ridicolo. Perché non dovrebbe essere furiosa? Non ha domande più intelligenti da farle? La Forza sta collassando perché lui ha risvegliato una sorta di nemesi oscura. E ora pensa di rimettere le cose a posto impadronendosi di un potere che dovrebbe restare inviolato. Il tutto per una ripicca nei confronti del Primo Ordine, o almeno dei suoi capi militari, che lo hanno sempre visto come il fumo negli occhi. E lo ha visto massacrare i suoi amici. È soprattutto la consapevolezza che resterà il bastardo assassino che ha conosciuto su Takodana a farle perdere la ragione. 

“Sai benissimo perché. Sapete tutto. E ve lo tenete per voi. Perché dovrebbe interessarmi la vostra opinione, ormai?”

_“Ti sta sfuggendo l’aspetto più importante” _insiste lo spirito.

Lei tace, mentre la sua presenza si fa più forte. Il turboascensore scivola verso il basso e lei si ostina a fissare un punto davanti a sé. Non ha intenzione di girarsi a guardarlo.

_“State per commettere l’errore più grande delle vostre vite. Siete completamente in balia di…”_

“Di cosa?” sibila Rey ritrovandosi a maledire il giorno in cui ha lasciato Jakku. “Del Lato Oscuro? Come è successo a te?”

_“Di qualcosa di peggio. Ma tu non puoi permetterti di distruggere la tua luce.” _Le sembra di cogliere una nota d’ira nella voce di Anakin, ma distante dalla furia che lei ha visto e provato sulla propria pelle prima che arrivassero su Mustafar. _“Ti è stata affidata. È preziosa e necessaria. Rabbia, dolore, emozioni fuori controllo non sono quello di cui abbiamo bisogno.”_

“Devo seguire il mio istinto, Skywalker” tenta di tagliare corto mentre le porte si aprono.

_“È quello che stai facendo?”_

Quella è la domanda più crudele che potesse farle. “Lui sta solo raccogliendo i frutti delle sue decisioni folli. Io non posso assecondarlo. Io _devo _fermarlo.” Si sforza di credere alle due stesse parole, anche se sanno di fallimento e di sentimenti sbagliati.

_“Gli hai chiesto cosa vuole fare? Hai capito cosa è successo davvero?” _

Anakin ora le sembra un maestro esausto. Con la coda dell’occhio afferra il suo riverbero azzurro. Ben è stato chiaro. Vuole ottenere il potere racchiuso nel nucleo della Forza. Basta questo a farle tremare le vene dei polsi. Se poi pensa alla guerra che ha intenzione di combattere, la sua ragione vacilla. Chiunque vinca, sarebbe un disastro. L’unica opzione che lei ha è quella di prendere il suo potere e riportare pace ed equilibrio. E affrontare qualunque cosa attenda al varco. Lei sarà uno strumento della Forza, come è giusto che sia.

_“Ricorda” _sussurra Anakin. E la sua mente si riempie. Non pensava a quei sogni da quando è stata su Ilum. Le visioni che infestavano il suo sonno nei giorni della Resistenza si ripresentano vivide. La spada degli Skywalker che attraversa il petto di Kylo Ren. La spada di Kylo Ren che attraversa il suo petto. Un ultimo abbraccio letale. 

“Finirà così?” chiede, ma lo spettro è scomparso.

_Vi odio._

Ormai non ha importanza. La Rey vestita di bianco farebbe la cosa giusta. Lei non può essere da meno. Raggiunge una sala d’addestramento e attiva il livello d’allenamento più alto. Respira profondamente accendendo la spada mentre remoti e droidi da battaglia le arrivano addosso. Usa la doppia lama per respingerli, poi la velocità e la potenza di fuoco aumentano. Si concentra focalizzando nella sua testa traiettorie e ingranaggi, si rotola a terra per evitare tre lame affilate, salta, schiva proiettili e colpi di laser e risponde con la sua doppia lama. Poi qualcosa rischia di distrarla. Una presenza vibra all’esterno. Concreta, stavolta. Un Tie si sta avvicinando alla Finalizer.

_Ben?_

No. Non è lui. Sta mandando di nuovo i suoi leccapiedi. Le sembra di essere tornata al punto di partenza. E va benissimo così. Potrà riparare ai suoi errori. Attiva il comlink gettandosi di lato per evitare un colpo di blaster, poi urla ai droidi in plancia di disattivare gli scudi. Sa bene che l’attesa non sarà lunga e non ha intenzione di smettere con i propri esercizi solo perché qualcuno che non è stato invitato si è preso il disturbo di farle visita. 

Quando la porta si apre, ordina l’alt ai remoti e punta la lama gialla alla gola della donna. Lei sussulta, poi arretra di un passo. La sua reazione è per Rey estremamente piacevole.

“Due lame. Un laser giallo. Come le guardie del tempio. Non ne avevo mai vista una” commenta la sua ospite non desiderata spostando gli occhi dal laser a lei.

_È ammirazione quella che sento?_

Riattiva i droidi e riprende l’allenamento, ignorando lei, i suoi capelli rossi e le sue profezie atroci. Non ha idea del perché sia lì. Di certo non ha intenzione di sfidarla. È venuta disarmata.

“Hai intenzione di ucciderlo?” le chiede ritraendosi nel perimetro di sicurezza e addossandosi a una parete per evitare di finire nella linea del fuoco.

“Credevo che scrutassi il futuro” la deride Rey.

“Non è un processo automatico” le spiega la donna come se lei volesse davvero una risposta.

Rey sorride tra sé. La profetessa incapace… _E questi sono i migliori elementi di cui puoi disporre, Ben?_

“Vi ho visti combattere dalla stessa parte” dichiara poi, come se la stesse insultando. 

È successo più di una volta, ma la cosa non la riguarda. _Nulla_ di quello che lei e Ben hanno condiviso la riguarda.

“Lui deve restare vivo. Le visioni sono chiare” annuncia la donna.

_Ranea. Il suo nome è Ranea. Ed è pazza._

Rey ride ancora tra sé mentre i colpi dei remoti si fanno ai suoi occhi sempre più lenti.

_Non esiste un livello superiore di pericolosità? Dovrò dare una sistemata a questi aggeggi._

“La Forza lo ha creato per contrastare il caos che si avvicina dalle Regioni Ignote” insiste il Cavaliere di Ren, rischiando di farle perdere la concentrazione. “Un essere in perfetto equilibrio tra luce e tenebre. Lui è destinato ad essere la guida di tutti noi.”

Lui _ha combinato questo disastro. Lui non può salvare nessuno._

“Scusami.” Rey si ferma, ordina al programma di arrestarsi di nuovo e la guarda. “È colpa mia. Ti ho fatto credere che quello che stai dicendo mi interessa.”

“Sei davvero troppo ottusa.” Ranea scuote la testa con un ghigno soddisfatto. “Lui ha frugato nelle Regioni Ignote e ha richiamato un potere fuori controllo a causa tua. Era ossessionato da te. Voleva trovarti ed eliminarti. O almeno così diceva. E voleva un’arma contro i suoi avversari. Peccato che abbia smesso di essere lucido quando sua madre è morta. Peccato che abbia smesso di guidarci. Ma adesso… adesso può di nuovo essere se stesso. Nonostante te.”

“Se non vuoi combattere, torna dai tuoi amici” la liquida Rey. Un’altra parola di quell’assurdo monologo e la decapiterà senza esitazione. Non può addossarle la colpa della megalomania irrazionale di Kylo Ren. “Vi sistemerò quando avrò finito con lui.”

“Quanto ti infastidisce vederlo con noi? Sapere che ha altri legami oltre a quello che lo unisce a te?” insiste Ranea. La spada di Rey si illumina a un centimetro dalla sua faccia, poi una ciocca di capelli rossi cade sfrigolando sul pavimento. 

_La prossima volta toccherà a uno dei tuoi occhi._

“Ben è sempre stato un mondo a parte” insiste Ranea. Non sembra affatto turbata dall’aver perso una buona porzione della sua capigliatura. “Non si è mai fidato di noi. Non siamo mai stati amici. Era il migliore. Volevamo apprendere da lui. Ma non si è mai aperto con nessuno. Poi sei arrivata tu ad avvelenargli la vita.”

La sfacciataggine di quella donna è incredibile. Hanno tradito il loro maestro. Hanno gettato via i suoi insegnamenti. Hanno preso per mano Ben Solo mentre si allontanava dalla Luce. E, soprattutto, hanno tentato di ammazzarla. Il desiderio di farla a pezzi si fa più grande. Non ha dubbi di poterlo fare. Non si è mai sentita così potente. 

“Lui ci ha ordinato di servirti, se domani dovessi sconfiggerlo.” La donna china la testa mentre la sua voce, finalmente, si incrina. “Io ho bisogno di sapere cosa ci aspetta. Se sarai disposta a guidarci se lui dovesse morire.”

Dunque si tratta di questo. Ma lei non ha bisogno dei regali di Ben, soprattutto se consistono in quella veggente fallimentare e nei suoi lugubri compagni. Ranea chiude gli occhi, come se si stesse imponendo di cadere in trance. Probabilmente è davvero convinta di poter scrutare il futuro. 

_La Forza mi guida. Ma non ne sono schiava. Io costruisco da sola il mio futuro. Io non sarò mai come voi. _

Rey osserva incuriosita la donna che trema convulsamente e poi si accascia a terra. Forse dovrebbe darle una mano. Ma ha visto abbastanza truffatori a Niima, viandanti pronti a fare vaticini per mezza borraccia d’acqua, e non c’è molta differenza tra loro e quella presunta profetessa. 

“Soddisfatta?” le chiede Rey quando, dopo qualche istante, il tremito cessa e lei resta sul pavimento, immobile come un cumulo di stracci, con la testa bassa e senza dire una parola. 

“Ora torna da dove sei venuta ” le ordina. “Per ora, non voglio uccidere nessuno.”

Ranea sembra avere difficoltà perfino a rialzarsi. Rey continua ad osservarla. Lei è il passato di Ben. La via senza ritorno. E quando la guarda di nuovo, il suo sguardo è vitreo.

“Colpiscilo al cuore. Colpiscilo al cuore con la spada del Prescelto” rantola e Rey la spintona via facendola barcollare. La donna si scuote, poi la fissa come se avesse davanti un rankor e, dopo un istante, corre fuori come se fosse inseguita dalla morte in persona.

****

La notte sta finendo e lui non ha chiuso occhio. Odia l’odore dell’Eclipse. Si insinua nella sua gola e rende disgustoso ogni respiro. Quella nave è più vecchia di lui eppure sembra appena uscita da un cantiere. 

La stanza destinata all’ammiraglio lo aspetta ma lui ha solo bisogno di uno spazio buio e angusto. Scende fino alla sala motori principale in cerca del profumo familiare del carburante e del metallo surriscaldato. Suo padre diceva sempre che i Solo si portano addosso l’aria densa di particelle del fumo di Corellia e nessuna raffinata principessa potrà mai ripulirli davvero. “I primi due Solo di una lunga serie di Solo affumicati” diceva quando era di buon umore. Lui non ha più avvertito quel profumo su di sé da più di vent’anni e pensarci in quel momento lo destabilizza. Sua madre che invece diceva che i suoi capelli profumavano come il cielo di Alderaan. “È strano” aveva detto una volta “Cerco di non pensare ad Alderaan. È inutile indugiare su un passato che non possiamo cambiare. Ma guardarti mi riporta indietro. Ci sono posti che amavo quando avevo la tua età e che avrei voluto mostrarti.” E lui aveva cercato, negli archivi rimasti dopo la caduta dell’Impero, immagini, filmati e racconti del pianeta di sua madre. Era stato poco tempo prima che lei decidesse di affidarlo a Luke.

Da tempo non pensava in modo così lucido, senza traccia di nostalgia o di rancore. Presto sarà finita senza aver ottenuto risposte, trascinato nell’ennesima guerra, destinato a non prenderne parte. Ucciso dall’unica donna che abbia mai amato. L'idea gli provoca una profonda sensazione di sollievo. Lei non lo sa ancora, ma potrà prendersi tutto. Ha dimostrato a più riprese di essere la migliore. Lei non sarà mai al suo fianco perché uno di loro dovrà soccombere. Le ha promesso di non tirarsi indietro e di fare sul serio. Glielo ha promesso su Naboo, solo un giorno prima, ma che si è dilatato fino ad assomigliare a una vita. E ha intenzione di non deluderla. Anche se ha già deciso il finale.

Le dita di sua madre sono gentili mentre gli accarezzano la spalla. Lui non si volta per paura che si riveli un’illusione. Non era una Jedi. Non può manifestarsi. Non in quel modo. “Sei serena, ora?” le chiede, sentendosi folle a pensare che lei sia davvero lì. Non importa. Se davvero esiste qualcosa oltre la morte, presto potrà rivederla. Non sarà più solo un ologramma morente che lo perdona e gli chiede perdono. E Rey diventerà ciò di cui tutti hanno bisogno. È giusto che vada così.

Una fitta al petto lo coglie mentre la visione che lo ha ossessionato per mesi si ripresenta. La sua lama rossa che affonda nel cuore di Rey. E quel dolore bruciante quando lei lo trafigge a sua volta. 

Sono arrivati alla fine del viaggio. Rey è stata tentata dal buio e lui non riesce più a seguire il percorso che si è imposto. E, più di tutto, entrambi hanno la consapevolezza di non aver trovato un punto d’incontro. Ma non importa. Rey è convinta che, se uno dei due morisse, l’altro assorbirebbe il suo potere come una disgustosa spugna. Ed è una tentazione irresistibile. Il volere della Forza presto sarà chiaro ma lui non attenderà passivamente.

Quello che lei non ha ancora compreso, che non è riuscito a spiegarle, è che la sua guerra personale al fianco della Resistenza _davvero _non ha importanza. Non più. 

Nei mesi prima del loro incontro ha interrogato veggenti, interpretato profezie, si è immerso nella Forza. E ha compreso qualcosa che trascende la mente umana. 

_Ma ora non importa._

Non sa quanto tempo abbiano trascorso su Mustafar e non gli interessa scoprirlo. La sua mente è focalizzata su altro. Rey che si agita quando dorme, rifilandogli calci e gomitate e litigando con avversari inesistenti che insulta in lingue barbariche e ignote. Rey che sussurra “Ti amo” con gli occhi appannati e la pelle velata di sudore. 

_Mostraci un modo per andare via, solo io e lei, lontano da tutto questo. Dimenticaci. Trova qualcun altro. Lasciaci liberi._

La sua preghiera assurda e senza speranza alla Forza non ottiene risposta ma la voce di suo zio è drammaticamente triste.

_“Non è possibile. Non è mai stato possibile.”_

Lo sa benissimo. Hanno ricevuto fin troppo. Tempo, possibilità, vicinanza. Ora la rabbia di Rey sembra solo una spinta dall’esterno per rimettere in moto gli eventi. 

_Che cos’è questo posto? _

Una caverna a picco sull’oceano. Un antico mosaico e due soli che tramontano. Quello è il luogo in cui Luke ha scelto di morire, l’isola che il Primo Ordine ha cercato per anni e che lui ha visto nella mente di Rey. L’Eclipse è scomparsa intorno a lui. Perfino la brezza marina che si infila nella cavità rocciosa sembra reale.

E c’è lei, che gli volta le spalle, seduta su una roccia in un angolo, completamente concentrata sull’oggetto che sta aggiustando.

_Credi davvero di farcela?_

Non esiste nulla che la rilassi come riparare cose date per perse. 

“Dovresti andare da lei” gli dice Luke.

“Lei non è sola.” Tornare sulla Finalizer non avrebbe senso. Vorrebbe dire trascinare ulteriormente una situazione che deve chiudersi. Rey non ha più bisogno di lui. Ha imparato tutto quello che poteva insegnarle. “Tu, piuttosto. È la tua allieva. Perché parli con me? Sei soddisfatto, ora? Sai come finirà.”

“Soddisfatto? Perché hai deciso di toglierti di mezzo? Perché tu non le parli e lei non ascolta? Hai trovato il Kazerath.” Nella voce di Luke traspare un’evidente soddisfazione, come se lui avesse ancora quindici anni e avesse scovato un manufatto particolarmente interessante durante le loro scorribande.

“La sua collocazione non era un mistero per nessuno” gli fa notare Kylo Ren. Lui ha solo mandato i suoi sottoposti a rubarlo.

“Ma tu lo hai preso. E vuoi cederlo a lei.” È un’accusa vera e propria e la cosa lo sorprende. Dovrebbe esserne felice. Tutti loro dovrebbero.

“Voglio cedere _tutto_ a lei” specifica. Per una volta nella sua vita ha bisogno di fare la cosa migliore. Aveva creduto davvero di poter agire al suo fianco ma in poche ore le cose sono radicalmente cambiate.

“Avete finito di parlare di me come se non fossi presente?” Rey è decisamente stizzita quando abbandona il suo lavoro e li raggiunge. Ma almeno dai suoi occhi sembra scomparsa la luce di follia che lui ha visto quando sono usciti dal castello di Vader. “Non mi servono i tuoi regali. Mi hai promesso un duello leale. Mostra di rispettarmi ancora, Ben.”

_Rispettarti? _Potrà sconfiggerla, ma non ucciderla. E non cambierebbe nulla. Possono uscire da quel circolo vizioso in un solo modo. Perché Rey si sta smarrendo, mentre la Luce dentro di lui si sta facendo dolorosa. Deve fare in modo che lei brilli di nuovo. Farla uscire dal suo cono d’ombra. E dopo sarà perfetta. 

“È beffardo. Hai sempre detto che il mio potere era più vasto di qualunque altro” dice rivolgendosi di nuovo a Luke. Stanno mettendo le carte in tavola per un’ultima volta. “Ero fiero del sangue nelle mie vene e dell’eredità che ne derivava. Eppure… è arrivata lei. Figlia di nessuno. Senza un nome altisonante. Forte quanto me, con la sua splendida luce. La mia esistenza ha mai avuto un senso? “

Lo spettro scuote la testa sorridendo. Glielo ha visto fare centinaia di volte quando era il suo maestro. “Hai visto, eppure non riesci a capire. Avvicinatevi. Tutti e due.”

E loro obbediscono, come due bambini affascinati da una lezione che potrebbe rivelare loro i segreti più nascosti dell’universo. Il cielo oltre l’apertura della caverna si è tinto di un viola cupo mentre solo una sottile striscia rossa ricorda loro che il giorno è appena finito.

“La tua terza lezione, Rey. La tua ennesima lezione, Ben. Da stasera abbandonerete lo status di padawan. Tutti e due.”

Forse dovrebbe protestare. Dirgli che essere un cavaliere Jedi ormai è l’ultima cosa che vuole, ma è l’espressione di Rey a bloccarlo. È come se tutta la verità del mondo le stesse accarezzando il volto mentre fissa il cielo punteggiato di stelle.

“Tython…” sussurra mentre lui segue il suo sguardo. E li vede. L’antico pianeta dall’altra parte della galassia, e le sue due lune in perfetto equilibrio. Pulsano insieme di luce e tenebre in una danza armonica e infinita. 

“Da nessun altro punto della galassia sono tanto nitidamente visibili” spiega Luke. “Questo è stato il primo tempio dei Je’daii. Il loro punto di partenza sulla strada di casa. Per questo è tanto importante e al tempo stesso completamente inutile se nessuno è disposto a cogliere i segreti nascosti fra queste pietre. Ma per questo ci sarà tempo. Guardate le due lune muoversi in sincrono. Pensate a cosa succederebbe se una delle due aumentasse in modo indiscriminato la propria forza d’attrazione.”

“Il primo tempio. Sono partiti da qui. Da qui hanno visto Tython per la prima volta.” Rey sembra quasi in trance. E intorno a lei si fa di nuovo forte l’odore della sabbia spazzata dal vento, della ruggine dell’Osservatorio, della carne di uccelli selvatici cotta su pietre roventi. L’odore di Jakku e di lei.

“Stavi cercando il tuo posto nel mondo, Rey” le sussurra Luke con gentilezza.

Lei annuisce e Kylo Ren vede apparire nei suoi occhi il luccichio delle lacrime. 

“La Forza è equilibrio perfetto. La Forza si è scissa dal caos e si è data delle regole” spiega Luke. “Ma era previsto che il caos che l’ha generata un giorno l’avrebbe reclamata.”

_Ed è quello che sta accadendo ora, vero? Ogni tentativo passato, Malachor, le grandi guerre tra Sith e Jedi, l’Impero, sono stati solo un lungo antefatto._

“E cosa ha a che fare con me?” chiede Rey mentre lui comincia a capire.

_Tu, splendida e perfetta creatura, davvero non riesci a vedere? Tu sei parte di me._

“Quando l’ordine è stato stabilito, i custodi della Forza l’hanno seguita emergendo dal caos” prosegue Luke spostando gli occhi su di lui. “La prima stirpe. Il nucleo primitivo dell’Ordine. Quelli che chiamavano Je’daii. E prima ancora, coloro che camminano nel cielo. Ora sai da dove arriva il sangue che pompa il tuo cuore, Ben. Il mio sangue, quello della nostra famiglia. Certo, il retaggio è stato trasmesso ad altri discepoli sensibili alla Forza. Ma quel nome è stato tramandato in una linea ereditaria umana, fino ad arrivare ad una schiava finita su un pianeta sperduto di nome Tatooine, al servizio di Gardulla the Hutt.”

“Shmi… Skywalker” mormora Rey.

“Se mio padre ha riportato l’equilibrio, questo stato di cose non poteva durare in eterno. Era previsto che, dalle Regioni Ignote, si sarebbe mosso ciò che vuole annientare l’Ordine. Per questo è nato un paladino. Un essere umano perfettamente in equilibrio tra Lato Chiaro e Lato Oscuro. E questo è il motivo per cui un servo del Caos, uno dei pochi tornati dalle Regioni Ignote, dopo aver fallito con il suo primo apprendista, ha allungato i suoi artigli su di te.” Kylo Ren annuisce. Sente la fierezza che aveva da bambino tentare di risvegliarsi. Ma non è ancora il momento. Manca l’ultimo tassello prima che Ben Solo possa tornare ad essere ciò che era il giorno della sua nascita.

“Per questo ti trovi qui, ora.” Luke si volta di nuovo verso Rey che li fissa attonita. Eppure è semplice. Kylo Ren riesce quasi a mettere a fuoco il momento in cui è accaduto. Il momento in cui la parte migliore di sé gli è stata sottratta per essere donata a lei. Il dolore che si spalanca nel suo petto l’ha già vissuto. Lo spazio vuoto intorno a lui gli fa perdere ogni punto di riferimento. Solo con uno sforzo riesce a mantenere l’equilibrio. La fissa negli occhi. Trova in tutto ciò un’assurda ironia. Eppure vorrebbe solo abbracciarla, perché ora tutto ha un senso.

“Ladruncola…” le dice e la vede tremare davanti al suo mezzo sorriso.

***

Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivedere Ben fino al mattino successivo. È stato Luke a trascinarli in quello spazio che somiglia tanto ad Ahch-To ma che, probabilmente, è solo un’illusione e, come successo su Ilum, Rey avverte la presenza degli altri. Spiriti guida che hanno deciso di fugare ogni dubbio, finalmente. Forse uscirà da lì con le risposte che sta cercando da sempre.

Lei vorrebbe continuare a non provare niente ma sente l’insicurezza ripresentarsi violenta e le parole pronunciate da Padme quando le è apparsa in sogno tornano come un ammonimento.

_Eppure non posso e non devo guardarlo negli occhi. Devo essere come la ragazza in bianco. L’altra me. Quella perfetta. _Se lo ordina. Se lo impone, eppure vacilla. Vorrebbe tornare indietro. Deve terminare il suo lavoro ma la voce di Luke si rivela una condanna ipnotica. Rey lascia che le sue parole le scorrano dentro. Vede, percepisce, conosce. Assiste al momento della propria nascita. Una bambina qualunque, destinata a portare in sé il germe dell’Oscurità, come tutti coloro che nascono nella zona dell’Osservatorio. E lontano, su Chandrila, un ragazzino che perde ogni speranza di salvezza…

“La tua luce ti venne sottratta prima che Snoke l’oscurasse per sempre” spiega Luke inchiodando Ben con lo sguardo. Lui l’ha chiamata _ladruncola_. Forse dovrebbe fargli notare che lei ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. “Venne tenuta al sicuro, ceduta a una bambina con un seme di oscurità in lei, una bambina qualunque, che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto trovare e distruggere, destinata a vivere su un pianeta ai confini del mondo, protetta dalla sua stessa identità di semplice vagabonda. Ignara di se stessa. Introvabile.” Luke si concede una pausa per guardarli entrambi. “Se non da te, Ben. Tu hai ancora una scintilla di luce e da sempre ti collega a lei. Lei, che possiede da sempre il tuo Lato Luminoso, e l’ha accresciuto, coltivato. E ora rischia di perderlo.”

_È questo che intendeva Vaneé. Ha detto che avevo qualcosa di suo dentro di me. E io ho frainteso come una stupida. _Non deve pensarci. Non ora. Non vuole che Ben percepisca quel dolore sottile e inspiegabile.

“È questo che sono? Un involucro per il potere di qualcun altro?” La rabbia che prova fa meno male di quanto si sarebbe aspettata. Forse è solo troppo stanca. Ben Solo è la sua maledizione, una volta di più. “Per questo mi avete lasciata su Jakku? Per_proteggermi_?” Rischia di esplodere come è successo su Ahch-To quando ha scoperto che Kylo Ren esisteva per colpa di Luke, ma Rey sa che deve conservare quella furia per il duello che la aspetta.

“Non è così semplice.” Luke scuote la testa, ed è di nuovo il maestro burbero davanti all’allieva troppo sciocca per capire. “Hai risvegliato il desiderio della luce in mio nipote. Ma, così facendo, ti sei avvicinata all’oscurità. L'equilibrio deve essere mantenuto. L’equilibrio nella sua forma più pura. Com’era in origine. Quando la Forza si è staccata dal Caos ed è diventata ordine.”

_Uno di noi è di troppo. _È l’unica cosa che capisce chiaramente. Continueranno a spezzarsi a vicenda se sopravvivono entrambi.

La tentazione si fa di nuovo forte. Una volta ottenuto il suo potere tutto diventerà semplice. Distruggerà quella sua orribile armata. Salverà i suoi compagni. Porterà la pace. E sconfiggerà qualunque cosa stia bussando alla porta. Una volta ottenuto il suo potere sarà completa. Avrà trovato il suo posto. E sarà una Jedi, la più perfetta che sia mai esistita. 

_E sarai così fiero di me, Luke. Ti avevo detto che non ti avrei delusa come ha fatto lui…_

“Rey, devi rendermi l’holocron.” Ben le si accosta e la costringe ad arretrare di un passo. Non lo vuole vicino. Non vuole guardarlo, non vuole neppure respirare la sua stessa aria. “Ti sta infettando. Ti sta portando esattamente dove…”

_Bel tentativo, Ben._

“E dovrei lasciarlo a te? Mi hai detto cosa vogliono farne gli Accoliti. Cosa vuoi farne _tu, _Ben?” Lo scruta e scopre qualcosa che la rende euforica. Il sapore del suo fallimento è dolce. “Tu non sei riuscito ad attivare il Kazerath. Sei incompleto. Che beffa, vero? Io ho quello che ti occorre. La Forza l’ha dato a me. La tua luce è mia. Perché tu hai fallito. Hai rinunciato al tuo posto nel mondo. E ora vorresti che ti restituissi tutto? No.”

_Esisto perché tu ti sei lasciato corrompere. Hai idea di quanto la cosa mi ferisca? Eppure… non è vero che io non sono _niente. _Io sono importante. La Forza ha scelto _me_ perché _tu _sei solo un errore._

Non deve sentirsi umiliata. Se guarda le cose in prospettiva, la Forza le ha donato la luce perché potesse sconfiggere quella sua fallimentare creatura. E lo farà perché è la Forza a volerlo.

Luke ride e la sua espressione incredula le fa l’effetto di uno schiaffo.

“Siete due pazzi. Tu sei debole” dice rivolgendosi a Ben per poi guardare di nuovo lei. “E tu… stai perdendo la testa. Domani si deciderà tutto. Fate in modo che non si concluda con una catastrofe.”

Rey si morde le labbra. Vorrebbe chiedergli perché pensa che stia lei sbagliando. Può diventare l’eroe che salverà la galassia, eppure Luke la guarda come guarderebbe una squilibrata. Non importa. Si ricrederà.

Si volta verso Ben trovando finalmente il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. Vorrebbe non provare di nuovo il malsano istinto di accarezzargli il viso. Presto sarà finita. Lui morirà come Kylo Ren. _E ti dimenticherò, ne sono sicura… _

Le parole di Padme continuano ad essere una goccia che cade con un rumore ossessivo e non le danno tregua. Eppure è come se il suo cervello in fiamme venisse placato da una folata d’aria fredda. Lei ha detto di non smettere mai di guardarlo negli occhi. Mai. Che la verità è lì. Qualcosa le sussurra di non abboccare. Che si tratta di una trappola. Che è un presupposto sbagliato, perché Ben non farà mai i passi indietro necessari. Ma lei ha promesso qualcosa a Padme. Le ha promesso di condurlo fino a Lindòrea. 

_Lindòrea non esiste. Mortis è stato distrutto. Tython è solo un pianeta dimenticato. L’equilibrio non è più un sistema binario._

Ahch-To, o la sua ombra illusoria, svanisce insieme a tutto il resto. Luke, l’oceano, e l’uomo che ha inquinato la sua vita, ferendola in ogni modo possibile e, al tempo stesso, rendendola dannatamente felice.

Ha davanti i suoi attrezzi e una spada riparata. Non è più bella come lo era una volta. Ma funziona, ed è quello il più grande miracolo che abbia mai compiuto come Jedi.

Accende la lama azzurra pregando di esserne degna un’ultima volta e scopre di stare piangendo. Non poteva finire in nessun altro modo. Si chiede se lui si stia pentendo di averle salvato la vita. Lei si sta pentendo di ogni cosa.

_No. Non è vero. _

Spegne la spada sentendo crescere in fondo allo stomaco l’agitazione per la sfida che la aspetta. Dovrebbe andarsene a dormire. Presto Mustafar verrà invaso dalla luce del suo sole e dovranno affrontarsi. Ha bisogno di riposo o non sarà lucida.

_Il sonno è una perdita di tempo._

R2 pigola qualcosa. Le dice che ha reperito un disco dati, che è stato lasciato dalla donna antipatica vestita di nero e che lo scansionerà nel dettaglio per lei, se glielo ordina.

_Ha un nome. Non ricordo il suo nome e non mi importa. Sto dimenticando troppe cose. Non ricordavo neppure che R2 fosse qui._

Dice al droide di procedere. Non ha idea del perché di quello strano regalo. Cosa credono di ottenere? Pensano davvero che, una volta ucciso Kylo Ren, lei li guiderà come se nulla fosse? Hanno tentato di ammazzarla…

La prima immagine le mostra uno Star Destroyer._Quello _Star Destroyer. E la sua stanza. La voce di Ben si accavalla a quella dell’uomo chiamato Jacen. Stanno discutendo di Batuu e dell’attacco che hanno subito.

“Spegni!” ordina a R2. Non le interessa cosa sia accaduto. Ne sa abbastanza sulle scissioni interne del Primo Ordine. Ormai ne sa abbastanza perfino sulle forze che avanzano dalle Regioni Ignote. Non le occorre altro. Deve solo guardare avanti.

Ben Solo non le occorre più perché non può semplicemente riprendersi il Primo Ordine. Ben Solo non è mai stato altro che un prigioniero nella gabbia di Snoke. 

“Rey…”

È davvero troppo distratta. Non si era accorta neppure della presenza di Han. Il ragazzo è in piedi accanto a R2 e sta tremando come una foglia, con il viso devastato di lacrime.

“Che è successo?” gli chiede Rey. Non lo ha mai visto in quello stato.

“Li ho trovati ” le risponde singhiozzando come un bambino di pochi anni. “Sono su Garel. Stanno combattendo su Garel. Stanno bombardando Garel. Rey… stanno bombardando casa mia.”

Rey fissa il ragazzo devastato. Trema e il suo sguardo è supplice. Si aspetta qualcosa da lei.

_Ma io non posso, ora…_

Lo abbraccia forte tentando di confortarlo. Deve aiutarlo, deve aiutare lui e tutti loro. È questo che fanno i Jedi.

“Non temere” gli sussurra sentendo le sue piccole ossa sotto le dita. È solo un bambino smanioso di crescere. Ma vuole tornare a casa. Solo questo. Lui può ancora farlo. “La tua famiglia… andiamo a salvarli.”

…..

La luce invade Mustafar sciogliendo finalmente le nubi gialle e pesanti che ne ricoprono l’atmosfera e velano agli occhi la superficie rabbiosamente rossa.

Quello è stato il primo pianeta a rischiare il collasso. È e sarà per sempre un messaggero di catastrofe. Gli piace l’idea che l’ultima alba che potrebbe vedere in vita sua sia quella di Mustafar. È come ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con i propri sogni e i propri demoni. Cerca Rey con la mente. Non vuole nessuno, intorno, a parte lei. Lei, che è la sua speranza e la sua sconfitta.

Lei lo lascia entrare nei suoi pensieri, si manifesta e accetta di condividere di nuovo il loro intimo spazio buio.

“Non è necessario, Ben” gli dice.

Si sta tirando indietro? Le parole di Luke le hanno forse aperto gli occhi? “Sei strana. L’hai voluto tu. E ora vuoi rinunciare?”

Lei scuote la testa. Sembra tornata quella di sempre. L’oscurità dentro di lei sembra scomparsa. “La Resistenza è su Garel. L’intero pianeta è zona di guerra. Voglio andare lì. Ti sto chiedendo di venire con me.”

La scruta senza capirla più. Di nuovo quella proposta. Di nuovo la Resistenza. No, lei davvero non riesce a capire. “Sai che non servirebbe a niente.”

“Credi di poter sgominare gli esseri che attendono al varco.” Rey sorride amaramente, ma la sua voce trema. “E non vuoi fare un tentativo di fare la cosa giusta.”

“Mi hai sfidato a un duello all’ultimo sangue” le ricorda. E lo ha fatto solo per paura di una visione che può appartenere a un futuro non loro.

Rey esita. “Avevi ragione. Non sono niente. Solo un’anfora per contenere qualcosa che tu hai perso.”

“Sei qualcosa che esiste per essere migliore di me” le dice. Non può lasciarsi spezzare da ciò che Luke ha svelato. Lei è stata scelta perché lui si è rivelato uno sbaglio. 

“Non lusingarmi” lo rimprovera.

“Esisti perché io ho fallito. Non fallirò più.” Lei è la sua luce. Ora lo vede chiaramente. Un mondo luminoso pulsa dentro di lei, con una punta di buio che la lega a lui. Lei è il suo esatto, perfetto, indispensabile opposto. 

“Promettimi…” inizia Rey esitando.

“Non posso.” Ben Solo preme per venire a galla. Ma è una trappola in cui non può cadere, ora.

“… Che se vincerai, porterai Han su Garel. E aiuterai la sua gente” conclude lei senza lasciargli scampo.

“Rey…”

“Non importa se non vuoi farlo per me. ” Gli prende una mano con delicatezza, come se non provasse più rancore. “Quando ti sarai appropriato del mio potere, usalo almeno una volta per fare quello che farebbe Ben, l’ultimo degli Skywalker. Fallo per te stesso. So di non contare abbastanza. L’ho capito. Ma so che vuoi bene a quel ragazzino. Non importa cosa succederà dopo.”

_Sai di non contare abbastanza? _Forse quella è l’ultima occasione che ha per dirle che lei conta più di tutto. Ma resta in silenzio. Vorrebbe dire arrendersi immediatamente.

“Ho visto infinite possibilità" continua lei. “Infiniti mondi. Infinite strade. Questo è quello che è toccato a noi. Forse non abbiamo mai avuto scelta.”

Sì, è così. Hanno condiviso la stessa esperienza. Ha visto se stesso. Ha sconfitto una maschera crepata. Eppure ha ancora la sensazione di essere intrappolato nell’esistenza sbagliata. “Io ho visto mia madre viva, in uno di quei mondi di cui parli. E tu contro di me. La Forza ci ha impedito di farci del male a vicenda, finora. Forse voleva che fossimo pronti.”

“Lo siamo?” chiede Rey, con una traccia di timore nello sguardo. 

“Te lo prometto ” cede Ben Solo alla fine. Se arriverà a vedere un’altra notte, andrà su Garel e sarà per l’ultima volta l’uomo che lei avrebbe voluto.

“Davvero?” gli occhi di Rey si spalancano di una gioia incredula. 

“Tu promettimi…” Ben Solo resiste a stento alla tentazione di avvicinarsi e stringerla. Potrebbe farlo. La distanza fra loro ha smesso di essere un limite da molto tempo. “Promettimi che prenderai l’esercito che ti lascio. E fermerai l’oscenità che vuole impossessarsi di tutto ciò che conosciamo. Usa il potere che mi prenderai per questo. E riparti da zero.”

Lei accenna una protesta, poi abbassa lo sguardo, gli afferra una mano e lascia scivolare qualcosa nel suo palmo. “Sai che non basterà” gli dice. “Per la guerra che sta arrivando, servono altri come noi.”

Lui annuisce. Ha ragione. Lei deve rimediare a quello che lui ha fatto. Scovare altri individui in grado di usare la Forza e addestrarli. Lei deve rimettere in piedi il sogno di Luke che lui ha fatto a pezzi quando si è guadagnato il nome di Uccisore di Jedi. “Trovali” le risponde. 

“Il sole sta toccando il punto più alto del castello. Dobbiamo andare.” C’è solo una tranquilla rassegnazione nella voce di Rey mentre condividono di nuovo l’ineluttabile visione di due lame che colpiscono e affondano in perfetta sincronia. 

Poi lei svanisce e resta solo la freddezza dell’Eclipse. Ben Solo apre lentamente la mano e non è sorpreso nello scoprire che lei gli ha lasciato metà del kyber appartenuto ad Anakin Skywalker. 

_Ashla. Bogan. Due parti di un’unica essenza._

Si incammina verso gli hangar. Il volo fino alla superficie del pianeta sarà brevissimo. Lei si è presa il suo Silencer e quella, forse, è l’ultima occasione che ha per continuare il rodaggio del nuovo Tie Dagger. Non è neppure seccato che il primo a usarlo sia stato quel ragazzino impudente. Sorride pensando a quante altre cose avrebbe voluto insegnargli. Tenta di restare focalizzato sul presente. Sa che sarà la Forza a decidere i loro ultimi passi.

Quando giunge sulla piana desolata ai piedi del castello, lei non è ancora arrivata. L’attesa gli sembra infinita, ma passano solo pochi minuti e il Falcon plana poco distante. 

_Vestita di bianco. Luminosa e perfetta. _

Lei non dice nulla mentre gli si piazza di fronte. Si limita ad accendere la spada e Ben Solo la imita immediatamente.

Restano in silenzio anche quando si scagliano l’uno contro l’altra. 


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lasciamo che sia la Forza stessa a decidere. Sai che è la cosa giusta da fare.”

17.

_Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun_   
_Shine on you crazy diamond_   
_Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky_   
_Shine on you crazy diamond_   
_You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom_   
_Blown on the steel breeze_

_Come on you target for faraway laughter_   
_Come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine_

_You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon_   
_Shine on you crazy diamond_   
_Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light_   
_Shine on you crazy diamond_

(Pink Floyd -_ Shine onyou crazy diamond)_

Lo stridore delle lame ingoia tutto il resto. Non dovrebbero avere quel suono quasi metallico, eppure è come se fossero regredite a uno stato primitivo. Il grido del pianeta si spegne. Resta solo quel rumore meraviglioso e il calore ribollente che sale dal suolo. 

Finalmente può vedere Mustafar nel suo vero aspetto. La cappa di nubi giallastre ha lasciato il posto a un tetto di fumo nero e soffocante. Rey respira intensamente, scoprendo che le piace l’aroma della cenere. E almeno quel guscio fatto di frammenti microscopici di lava nasconde la vista dell’Eclipse. 

Se solo potesse far sparire anche il suo avversario, quel peso che le ghermisce il cuore svanirebbe.

_Ho la sua Luce._

Forse dovrebbe sentirsi colpevole. Ma Luke è stato chiaro. Lui avrebbe finito per infettarla e distruggerla, come fa con tutto quello che tocca.

Deve fare in fretta. Deve raggiungere Garel e i suoi compagni. Deve portare Han dalla sua famiglia. Deve tornare ad essere una persona migliore.

Evitare il suo sguardo è fondamentale. Lui la sta incalzando ma la sua doppia lama le permette di parare ogni colpo. 

Se lui ha dato l’impressione di trattenersi, ora, rendendosi conto che lei gli è superiore, sta colpendo come un forsennato. La sua furia, pungolata dall’orgoglio, è una vista deliziosa. Sono avversari. Totalmente avversari. Come avrebbe dovuto essere fin dall’inizio. 

Lui è il male, la negazione dell’equilibrio, la distruzione che porta con sé labbra ingannatrici e seducenti.

_Lui ha promesso di andare su Garel…_

Il pensiero è fugace e sembra venire da un passato lontano fatto di menzogne.

_Era solo qualche istante fa…_

Non può perdere la concentrazione. Lo spirito nell’holocron glielo ricorda ogni volta che guadagna terreno sul proprio avversario. Uno dei suoi angoli aguzzi trapassa la borsa ruvida e le punge il fianco destro. Combatterebbe meglio se se la togliesse di dosso. Ma non può. Troppe persone bramano quell’oggetto e lo userebbero per fare del male. Lui per primo. 

Non può permetterlo. Come ha potuto trascorrere quei mesi dimenticandosi di Han Solo? Del male che Kylo Ren ha fatto? È una pustola maligna che va estirpata. 

Torna alla lama singola e solleva le braccia per calarla su di lui. Non deve pensare, solo andare fino in fondo. Se si ferma, rischia di ricordare ogni momento sbagliato. 

L’aria intorno a lei vibra mentre il riverbero rosso della lava scompare lasciando il posto a una densa foschia violacea. Kylo Ren sembra perplesso quanto lei. È distratto. Ed è il momento migliore. Non importa dove si trovino ora. L’importante è eliminarlo. 

_È acqua? Sento scorrere dell’acqua?_

Non può concedersi il lusso di guardare alle sue spalle né di studiare quel paesaggio alieno e improvviso. Conosce il suo nome ma non dovrebbero trovarsi lì. Non si sono mai mossi da Mustafar. Non può essere che un’allucinazione.

Non è il momento di riflettere su antiche filosofie. Deve combattere come un vero guerriero, dimenticando se stessa, i propri desideri e ogni debolezza. 

_Ti stai difendendo? Ti stai _solo _difendendo?_

Lo vede scivolare a terra e limitarsi a parare. Non erano questi i patti. Vuole vederlo combattere davvero.

“Fermati. Questo posto non…” 

Non ha tempo per starlo a sentire. Con un urlo rabbioso si getta su di lui. Se vuole andarsene in ginocchio perché non dovrebbe accontentarlo?

_Tu non sei mio… Non sei mai stato mio. Ma io ho bisogno della parte mancante. Ho bisogno di te. _

*** 

Lei non ha battuto ciglio quando Mustafar è scomparso sotto i loro piedi. 

È persa. Non c’è nulla che possa riportarla indietro se non la sua morte. Ma deve avvenire prima che l’ultimo barlume di luce in lei scompaia.

_Eppure continuo a difendermi…_

Aveva deciso. Ma qualcosa sembra impedire alla propria volontà di manifestarsi. Si guarda intorno solo per un istante. Un grande pianeta azzurro orbita su di loro accompagnato da una luna bianca.

È vicino. È dannatamente vicino alla fine del viaggio. Quella su cui posano i piedi è Bogan. La Forza li ha condotti fino al proprio nucleo, al primo pianeta formatosi quando si è staccata dal caos e alle sue lune gemelle. 

L’holocron pulsa e il suo riverbero rosso avvolge Rey. È così che l’ha sognata. È così che l’ha vista. Ma non è al suo fianco. È contro di lui. Respinge il suo attacco, costringendola ad arretrare. Riconosce quella rabbia. Riconosce quel dolore.

_No._

La sua lama sta cambiando. Il suo kyber dorato ha iniziato a sanguinare fondendosi con la sua oscurità che cresce.

_No._

Non può lasciarle attraversare l’ultima parte di quell’inferno. Non è preparata, la sua mente soccomberà quando ogni dolore mai provato in vita sua si ripresenterà a chiederle il conto.

Ma lei è Rey _di Jakku. _Ed è infetta, come tutti coloro che sono nati all’ombra dell’Osservatorio. La visione avuta su Mustafar assume un nuovo senso, così come le parole di Luke. La sua luce è stata data a lei. Non solo perché lei la salvaguardasse da una deriva verso il buio. Ma per impedire all’oscurità insita in Rey di manifestarsi. 

Entrando nella sua vita, trascinandola con sé, lui l’ha condotta fino a quel punto, violando il magnifico equilibro che la Forza ha plasmato in vent’anni. Ma non è ancora troppo tardi. Qualunque cosa la stia reclamando, lui può e deve fermarla.

_La spada… _

La colpisce al polso destro e lei molla la presa sull’elsa con un grido. Ben allontana la spada con un calcio lasciandola cadere nel vuoto alle loro spalle, poi resta in attesa finché non sente il tonfo dell’oggetto nell’acqua. 

Lei lo fissa furiosa, poi afferra l’arma che porta alla cintura. Ben Solo non è sorpreso. Gli ha ceduto metà della pietra che ora pulsa di vita nell’elsa rimessa insieme in modo grezzo e che una volta apparteneva ad Anakin Skywalker. 

Ma è azzurra. Azzurra come quando è stata creata. E pulsa di una luce purissima. Il mondo intorno a loro sembra rispondere a un nuovo richiamo e muta di nuovo forma mentre le lame si incrociano. Ora splende quanto la spada rigenerata. 

“È bellissimo” gli dice Rey senza cedere sotto i suoi colpi. “È meraviglioso. È…”

_È Ashla, _vorrebbe dirle, ma non può perché in quella luce vede il viaggio dell’unico pellegrino che sia mai arrivato a conoscere l’origine della Forza.

“Lo vedi anche tu?” chiede a Rey atterrando e spegnendo la spada. 

È un errore. Lei tenta un assalto alle spalle. Non deve farsi sorprendere. Non è disarmata. E non è Rey. È costretto ad usare la Forza per respingerla. Lei continua a lottare contro la barriera invisibile che la mantiene a distanza. Sembra un animale rabbioso. Una volta ha sognato di vederla soccombere al Lato Oscuro. Ma non è questo che voleva. Il suo splendore buio lo soffoca e lo spaventa e, nella luce di Ashla, si fa ancora più cupo. 

Ha un solo modo per farle ritrovare la ragione. Lascia che la luce di Ashla lo investa e penetri in lui. Una sensazione di profonda calma invade la sua mente. La lascia scorrere finché i suoi pensieri si fanno nitidi, poi la proietta verso di lei, avvolgendola. 

Lei abbassa la spada riprendendo fiato. Il suo viso è confuso.

“Lo vedi anche tu?” le chiede di nuovo. 

Lei segue la direzione del suo sguardo. L’altra figura non è davvero lì con loro. D’altra parte, quel viaggio mistico non può dirsi realizzato totalmente su un piano fisico. Quindi perché dovrebbe sorprenderlo trovarsi davanti un altro strato di universo distante?

Nonostante tutto, lo riconosce. Ha visto quell’essere mutato, corrotto e deforme, eppure lo riconosce. 

Quelli come lui vengono chiamati Angeli e Ben Solo non crede di avere mai visto nulla di più bello. Rey è al suo fianco e osserva incantata quanto lui. L’alta figura dalla pelle luminosa e dai profondi occhi blu ha viaggiato a lungo, in luoghi antichi e dimenticati, oltre i confini del mondo noto. E ora è giunto a destinazione.

Ha lasciato Milius Prime. Ha lasciato gli altri Diathim e si è incamminato lungo le vie della conoscenza. È considerato un rinnegato ma a lui non importa. Conosce la smania e il desiderio di sapere. E ora sa dove tutto è cominciato. Osserva il caos primordiale, un mondo privo di regole, votato solo alla distruzione. E quella singola scintilla, dotata di coscienza e volontà, prima matrice della Forza, che si distacca, crea il concetto di spazio e tempo, crea Mortis, la Luce e le Tenebre. Crea l’equilibrio, il Deep Core, Tython e le sue lune, la vita e le sue regole.

Il Diathim osserva, apprende, smania. Secolo dopo secolo. Finché la sua carne perfetta si logora, i suoi pensieri si fanno sottili e crudeli. Il Diathim attende il proprio strumento. Il Diathim trova Sheev Palpatine, giovane e smanioso di apprendere, predisposto alla crudeltà e al potere, e sussurra nelle sue orecchie che avrà tutti i doni del mondo. Dovrà solo uccidere il suo maestro e procedere sul cammino che il Diathim ha tracciato per lui. E avrà tutto. Potere. Conoscenza. Vendetta per i Sith. La Galassia ai suoi piedi. 

_È qui che tutto è iniziato. È qui che tutto si conclude. Con il ritorno al caos. _

Deve impedirlo. Che si tratti di affrontare i rimasugli delle smanie di conquista dell’Imperatore, di soffocare ciò che resta delle ambizioni di Snoke o di tornare indietro, attraversando mondo dopo mondo, dimensione dopo dimensione fino a custodire la Forza e tutto ciò che di perfetto ha creato. 

Si trova ad afferrare d’istinto la mano di Rey. Lei non lo respinge. In quel momento hanno bisogno l’uno dell’altra per restare ancorati alla realtà mentre le sillabe si compongono nell’aria ottenendo un nuovo significato.

_Lindòrea._

*** 

Lui continua a difendersi e non attaccare. Lui la ignora. Lui sembra perso nelle sue visioni, nello scoprire il viaggio iniziatico di quello che una volta era il suo padrone. E la cosa la fa infuriare. 

Lei vorrebbe solo un po’ di pace mentre profezie e vaticini si accavallano nei suoi pensieri e generazioni di Jedi, Je’daii e altre stirpi di discepoli della Forza le parlano e le pagine dei libri che ha portato via da Ahch-To diventano chiarissime, frase dopo frase, e ogni sillaba vergata in lingue perdute ritrova il proprio significato. 

In quel linguaggio arcaico, i caratteri ricordano l’esistenza di Tython, Ashla e Botan. Padre, Figlio, Figlia. Madre, Fratello, Sorella. Mentre il linguaggio si evolve in diecimila idiomi. Ma in origine erano solo tre sillabe semplici e significative, per indicare la Forza e i suoi due aspetti, perennemente in lotta, indispensabili l’uno all’altro.

_Lin-do-rea. Il canto dell’alba. Dove tutto ha inizio. È tempo di ricominciare._

Rey libera la mano dalla sua stretta, si allontana, poi tenta un nuovo assalto. La voce nella sua testa, così simile al suono dell’holocron, la incita a non demordere. Deve ucciderlo. Perché è l’unico modo che ha di salvarlo prima che le ombre lo reclamino definitivamente. È l’ultimo atto d’amore che le resta da compiere.

Lui reagisce. Pronuncia il suo nome ma non smette di avanzare. Rey solleva gli occhi verso l’immenso pianeta azzurro che fa da fulcro alla luna luminosa che li ospita. Se quella è la sua destinazione, allora è pronta ad andare fino in fondo. 

Apre se stessa alla Forza, preparandosi ad accogliere la sua volontà. Tython si fa vicino, troppo vicino, e lei si sente precipitare nel vuoto fino ad impattare violentemente contro la superficie salata dei suoi oceani infiniti.

Trattiene il fiato mentre l’acqua la ricopre e la trascina sempre più in basso.

È un’altra prova? O è la punizione per essersi mostrata indegna? 

La spada le sfugge di mano, spenta ed inutile. Quella di Ben sfrigola ancora, tingendo l’acqua del colore del sangue.

_Ben…_

È lì. E sta andando a fondo, come lei. È questa la sorte che la Forza ha deciso per loro? Si sono allontanati dal sentiero tracciato e quindi devono scomparire per sempre. Sono un fallimento, così diversi dalle loro versioni più perfette e destinate a diventare le leggende di altri mondi. Loro due sono un errore. E verranno cancellati, inglobati nel mondo primigenio che ha ottenuto la prima scintilla di vita dalla Forza.

_No._

Se lei è un errore, lui non può pagare per entrambi. Lei ha rubato la sua luce. Ora deve salvarlo dal buio. Si rifiuta di pensare che sia tutto perduto. Tende la mano verso di lui fino ad afferrare saldamente il suo polso. Poi inizia la risalita.

****

Ben Solo non può fare nulla mentre Tython li inghiotte. Se quello è l’altro nome di Lindòrea, allora lasciarsi andare ed attendere sarebbe l’unica cosa sensata da fare.

Ma non può. Perché Rey è innocente. Non è come lui. Rey non ha mai potuto scegliere. Molti anni fa, su Jakku, vagabondi disperati erano disposti ad ogni cosa per una borraccia d’acqua, qualche porzione di cibo, qualche credito imperiale. Nel laboratorio segreto chiamato Osservatorio, file di pezzenti si trasformavano volontariamente in cavie per ottenere in cambio una possibilità maggiore di sopravvivenza. Rey è il loro frutto, così come dozzine di altri bambini nati su quel pianeta morente. Ma Rey è speciale. Rey è perfetta. La luce che le è stata donata ha sigillato la sua oscurità. E ora c’è chi vorrebbe reclamarla per sé. Per consegnarla alla tenebre. Lui non può permetterlo. Lui ha fallito. Non è riuscito a plasmare il proprio destino. A lei non accadrà. Perché lei è forte e può raggiungere il perfetto equilibrio necessario a forgiare se stessa e la propria sorte. Lei ha lasciato andare la spada e tende una mano verso di lui. Deve scegliere, ora. Ben afferra la mano di Rey o forse è Rey ad afferrare la sua. Il suo polso è sottile sotto le dita. Non ha neppure bisogno di stringere. È lei che lo sta guidando fuori dall’acqua? Non saprebbe dirlo. Mentre fluttuano verso la luce vede la spada volare nella sua mano. Non ha mai avuto speranza di ottenerla per sé. 

_Non è vero…_

La voce di Rey gli invade i pensieri e pulsa in sincrono con il frammento di kyber spezzato, che lei gli ha concesso e che ha portato con sé come un talismano.

Ed è in quel momento che il Kazerath, sull’Eclipse, inizia a risplendere in attesa di colui che potrà usarlo per ristabilire l’equilibrio. Tutte le realtà scrutate su Mustafar sembrano confluire in una sola. Ora entrambi conoscono la destinazione, il luogo dell’ultima battaglia. Migliaia di nuovi discepoli della Forza attendono di essere chiamati e guidati. Quello è l’unico esercito di cui avranno bisogno. 

Ma è necessario unificare i due Lati e decidere una volta per tutte chi, tra loro due, ha il potere per farlo.

Emerge alla luce del giorno inalando profonde boccate di ossigeno. Devono raggiungere la costa poco distante. È a poche bracciate ma gli sembra di avere gli arti di piombo.

“Forza…” dice a se stesso e a lei, anche se in realtà gli sembra di avere perso ogni forma di potere. 

_È così che si sentono coloro che non percepiscono la Forza?_

Inizia a nuotare trascinandosela dietro, poi lei lo lascia andare e, con due colpi di gambe e braccia, raggiunge la riva fangosa. Ha uno stile pessimo ma non gli sembra davvero il momento per critiche inutili. L’importante è che sia riuscita a restare a galla. 

Si stende sulla riva scura a ridosso di una giungla lussureggiante. Sa che tra le fronde sono nascoste le rovine di antichi templi eretti da quelli che erano chiamati Je’daii. Un giorno, se mai dovesse sopravvivere…

_Non accadrà… la tua vita sta per concludersi qui e ora…_

… gli piacerebbe tornare su Tython e poter studiare tutto ciò che resta di quell’antica sapienza.

Ma intanto sente la loro presenza e sa che per Rey è lo stesso. Sollevano entrambi lo sguardo verso le due lune simili a due occhi che giudicano impietosi. Sono tutti lì, con loro. L’intera stirpe sta presenziando. Gli adepti del Lato Oscuro avvolti dalla luminosa Ashla. I cultori della Luce protetti dell’oscuro Bogan. E, più di tutto il resto, sente la loro presenza familiare. Luke, suo nonno, i loro maestri, i loro compagni caduti, i loro avversari. L’ultima stirpe che ha tracciato la strada per loro. 

Si rimette in piedi senza neppure tentare di togliersi il fango di dosso. Accende la spada mentre osserva Rey guardare stupita un’alga rimasta attaccata ai suoi capelli.

“Rey…”

Lei lo guarda e annuisce puntando contro di lui la lama azzurra degli Skywalker. L’acqua salata sul suo viso non riesce ad occultare il suo pianto.

“Non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene” le dice. 

“Non è vero” risponde lei scuotendo la testa. 

Quanto tempo resta? Troppo poco, ma sa che se perde quell’attimo non avrà un'altra occasione.

“Lasciamo che sia la Forza stessa a decidere. Sai che è la cosa giusta da fare.” La cosa giusta… La cosa migliore per chiunque nascerà da quel giorno in avanti. Lei lo sa benissimo. Sta esitando perché è umana e il suo cuore non è stato corrotto. Ma dovranno colpire insieme. La vede annuire appena. Durerà solo un istante. “Rey, non importa come andrà a finire. Ti amo, scavarifiuti.” 

Punta la spada contro il suo petto e resta in attesa. Non c’è alcun grido di guerra, nessuna forma di rabbia. Quando la spada azzurra lo passa da parte a parte non sente neppure dolore. 

****

Rey annuisce. La cosa più giusta. Lui ha ragione. Non sta più a loro decidere. Deve colpire e lasciarsi colpire. Solo dopo sapranno chi dei due dovrà andare avanti.

_Dovevi dirmelo proprio ora? Ora che non abbiamo più tempo? _

La punta della sua lama rossa è pronta a trapassarle il cuore. Ma lui l’ha già fatto in un milione di modi.

_Va tutto bene. Io credo nella Forza. Lei ti ha portato qui. Ti ha restituito alla luce. Prendi la mia oscurità. Io ho sempre creduto in te. _

Lascia cadere la borsa fradicia che ancora contiene l’holocron. Ogni pensiero imbevuto di sangue e odio sembra dissolto.

_Andrà tutto bene, _si ripete affondando la lama e restando in attesa di un dolore che non arriva. Lo fissa negli occhi, poi abbassa lo sguardo sull’elsa tra di loro.

_Ben, no. _

Ha spento la sua arma all’ultimo istante. Ha lasciato che lei diventasse il suo boia. Non è giusto. È un vigliacco. Non avrebbe dovuto tirarsi indietro. Non è quello che le visioni hanno mostrato. Non è ciò che si erano promessi. 

“Ben… perché?”

_Non in questo modo. Non in questo modo, ti prego. Non puoi decidere tu per tutti e due._ Il pensiero che non le sia mai sembrato più sereno è atroce. 

“Va bene così” le dice tenendole ferma la mano per impedirle di spegnere la spada.

“No, non è vero…” Non può lasciarglielo fare. Non ha bisogno neppure di concentrarsi come faceva un tempo. Attingendo alla Forza ordina alla spada di Kylo Ren di accendersi.

_Che strano. Non fa male…_

****

_È tutto sbagliato…_

Vorrebbe urlare mentre vede la lama scarlatta affondarle nel cuore. _Pazza, testarda, ostinata, io non voglio che tu muoia…_

Ma non ha più energia né fiato in gola. Può solo pregare la Forza perché la lasci vivere. Perché lei è migliore. Perché lei lo merita.

Poi i suoi occhi si riempiono di luce e tutto diventa indistinto mentre si sente scivolare via verso il nulla. 


	19. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “E ora andiamo a mettere fine a questo ridicolo conflitto.”

18.

_I, I will be King_   
_And you, you will be Queen_   
_Though nothing will drive them away_   
_We can be heroes just for one day_   
_We can be us just for one day_

_I, I can remember_   
_Standing by the wall_   
_And the guns, shot above our heads_   
_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_

_And the shame, was on the other side_   
_Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_   
_Then we could be heroes just for one day_

(David Bowie, _Heroes)_

Lindòrea è perfetta ed eterna. Rey ne sente il profumo, ne respira l’aria, ne percepisce la luce che danza con un’oscurità altrettanto vivida. Si abbracciano, si compenetrano, si completano e la avvolgono. 

_È qui che dovevamo arrivare._

Ben le sussurra “Svegliati”. E lei sorride perché la sua voce è il completamento di un istante perfetto. È vivo. Si stringe al suo petto, ascolta il suo respiro regolare e pensa a quanto sia stato giusto fidarsi l’uno dell’altra. 

“Poteva finire solo in questo modo.” La Forza ha bisogno di entrambi. E loro hanno bisogno di stare insieme, qualunque cosa accada.

Gli accarezza il viso pensando che ha rischiato davvero di non vederlo più. E invece è lì e le sorride. 

“Una spartizione equa?” gli chiede anche se conosce già la risposta. Sente la Forza pulsare in lei come non ha mai fatto prima, con la stessa oscurità e la stessa luce di Lindòrea. Come le lune di Tython, lei è stata riforgiata, perfetta come il primo Jedi che ha visto nel mosaico di Ahch-To.

_Va bene. Ci penseremo fra un istante. Adesso baciami…_

Va tutto bene. Nulla potrà sconfiggerli ora. Va tutto bene. “Affronteremo questa guerra insieme. Io e te” gli dice, mentre lui la stringe forte.

“Devi svegliarti, Rey” insiste.

“No.” _Non farmelo fare. Ti prego. Lasciami restare qui con te. Non importa se non è vero._

“Devi.”

_No._

Ma non può fare a meno di aprire gli occhi mentre Lindòrea svanisce e resta solo Mustafar in fiamme, il suo cielo plumbeo, il suo dolore atroce.

Il suolo trema sotto la sua schiena mentre l’aria rimbomba di un suono cupo e la lava ingoia la roccia.

“Rey…”

Han è chino su di lei e la chiama. Vede il sollievo sul suo viso. Il suo viso così giovane…

“Ti ho visto” sussurra Rey mentre un’emicrania pulsante le invade la fronte. “Eri vecchio. Scrivevi la nostra storia…”

“Rey, dobbiamo andare. Qui sta franando tutto” insiste il ragazzo.

_Andare? E dove? Perché dovrei voler andare da qualche parte?_

Una fitta al petto si mescola a un altro genere di dolore. Rey solleva le dita all’altezza del cuore e trova un foro dai bordi bruciati nella stoffa, e nessuna ferita.

Ha paura a chiederlo ma deve. “Dov’è Ben?” 

_Io sono viva. Deve esserlo anche lui. Deve. Anche se non lo sento. Anche se non riesco a trovarlo._

“Chewie lo sta cercando. Riesci ad alzarti?” le chiede Han.

_Certo. Ma non voglio. Lasciami stare. Non voglio. Ben…_

Lo cerca. Non trova nulla. È quello che si aspettava. Perché la sua forza, il suo potere, ora sono suoi. Ben Solo non esiste più. 

Un peso sul petto, un nodo alla gola. È diventato difficile perfino respirare. _Perché dovrei? _Si porta le mani alla faccia e grida. È sola. È completamente sola. Ed è colpa sua. Un suono strozzato e fuori controllo esce dalla sua gola. Ha la sensazione che non passerà mai, che continuerà a gridare per sempre. Ma non è cosi. La sua voce si spegne e resta solo una completa spossatezza.

_Non doveva andare così._

Si solleva a sedere e solo in quel momento vede i due cavalieri vicino a Han. Non li distingue con quegli elmi, non ricorda i loro nomi e neppure le interessa. Sono sbagliati. Sono parte di un racconto pieno di errori. Non dovrebbero esistere. Non dovrebbero portare quel nome. Ed è colpa loro. È _anche _colpa loro. 

_Non è vero, ma non importa. Lui non c’è più._

Li fissa ostinatamente attendendo una parola qualunque che tenti di far svanire quel soffocante senso di angoscia. Poi si osserva le dita chiedendosi cosa sia quella sensazione sui polpastrelli. Scintille? A quale lato della Forza appartiene, adesso?

Il pianeta sta collassando. Sa che dipende da lei. Deve imparare a dominare i nuovi doni che le sono stati fatti, ricordare come afferrare una quiete assoluta. Respira intensamente cercando di ritrovare la calma. La sua mente si fonde con il pianeta, percepisce ogni singola forma di vita, ogni pietra, ogni frammento di pulviscolo. Ci sono insediamenti, luoghi abitati, esseri senzienti nel panico. Non hanno via di fuga, eppure continuano a correre sulle lunghe zampe da insetto. Rey si concentra e fonde il proprio spirito con il nucleo del pianeta, con la crosta che lo ricopre, con la sua atmosfera densa. Ordina a Mustafar di placarsi, di smettere di tremare, avvolge le creature viventi nel suo potere, lascia che la Forza faccia loro da guscio, perché anche loro ne fanno parte, come ogni cosa. Lei ha perso ogni smania. Ogni presunzione. È in grado di fare tutto. Ma la sua mente è liscia e infinita come una pianura di sabbia bianca. 

_Ben, aiutami_. Non dice una parola mentre si dirige verso la navetta, seguita dal ragazzo e dai due Cavalieri.

Deve farlo. Non ha tempo di abbandonarsi al dolore. Ben le ha lasciato una missione come eredità. Ma lei inizierà da Garel, da quello che ormai è il suo passato, dalla promessa che ha fatto a qualcuno che crede in lei. 

  
  
***  
  


Quando raggiungono la Finalizer, Rey rivolge un’occhiata distratta a se stessa. È ricoperta di sabbia fangosa e scura e si sente addosso ancora l’odore salmastro del mare di Tython. Non ha l’aspetto di un’eroina. Eppure stringe ancora la spada nella mano destra.

L’idea di accenderla la fa tremare. Non lo farà, se può evitarlo. L’ultima cosa che quella lama ha lacerato è stata la carne di Ben. La vista di R2 e C-3PO in attesa fa crollare di nuovo le sue difese. _È tutto sbagliato. _Abbraccia i due corpi metallici cercando di ingoiare le lacrime che sente salire agli occhi. Non può farsi vedere a pezzi dai Cavalieri di Ren.

Si schiarisce la voce, poi si volta verso di loro. “Dovremo chiarire la vostra posizione.”

“Abbiamo fatto un giuramento ” dice lo zabrak come se fosse l’unica cosa che conta.

Per ora può bastarle. Ma non deve dimenticare che la loro fedeltà non corrisponde a un ideale. Seguono semplicemente il loro leader, qualunque sia il suo volere. 

“Io devo fare tappa su Garel. Ho delle questioni da sistemare” spiega in poche parole. “E non ho intenzione di gettarmi senza un piano oltre le Regioni Ignote.”

Dovranno farlo. Dovranno partire quanto prima. Ma non possono andare allo sbaraglio. Hanno un esercito. Hanno l’Eclipse. Ora occorre risvegliare coloro che un tempo avrebbero chiamato Jedi. Hanno bisogno di spade, della Forza e di persone in grado di comprenderla in ogni suo aspetto. Perché la Forza stessa possa difendersi. 

I due Cavalieri la osservano con espressioni indecifrabili, ma lei percepisce i loro dubbi come se li esprimessero ad alta voce. Non sa quanto durerà quello stato di cose, ma, al momento, nessuna conoscenza sembra esserle preclusa. 

“Nessuno vi obbliga a seguirmi. Ma io farò in modo che niente violi i nostri confini. Questo è il mio giuramento.”

_Quello che Ben stava cercando… il potere assoluto… il cuore della Forza… ora è mio. Così come tutto ciò che apparteneva lui. Ogni abilità, ogni pensiero, ogni sentimento. E fa male. Fa male sapere che mi amavi così tanto, Ben… _

I due uomini in nero si guardano per un istante, poi annuiscono. Per ora può bastare.

“Presentatevi nel mio alloggio tra un’ora” ordina. “Ho qualcosa per voi.”

Per iniziare una guerra ci vogliono armi adeguate. Farà ciò che è giusto. Le sembra di sentire la carezza della Forza su di sé, e la Forza approva. Si fida di lei. L’ha scelta come vessillo. E ora può concederle un po’ di tempo per restare sola e versare tutte le lacrime che continua a respingere. 

***

Le gocce d’acqua calda, una dopo l’altra, comunicano con lei, mentre le scivolano addosso. Le sussurrano la natura della loro essenza e lei le comprende come se fossero vive. Sente ogni cosa. La superficie liscia della cabina doccia. Il rumore dell’acqua che entra nel sistema di riciclaggio. Il profumo di pulito del sapone. Sente ogni cosa, tranne ciò che conta. E la stretta che avverte allo stomaco non si allontana mentre tenta di ricordare la sensazione delle sue dita che le sfiorano il collo. 

_Non vuol dire nulla. È vivo. Io lo so che è vivo. Portatemi il suo corpo e solo allora crederò che non ci sia più. _

La sua mente continua a cercare, aggrappandosi al nulla. Ben non c’è. Ben non esiste. Trattiene l’istinto di gridare di nuovo. Esistono altre possibilità. Forse è rimasto su Tython. Forse è semplicemente troppo distante perché lei possa sentirlo. Deve andare a prenderlo, non può abbandonarlo. 

_Lui è vuoto._

Ora è lei a possedere tutto, Luce, Oscurità, Equilibrio. Ora lei è ciò che Ben Solo, alla nascita, era destinato ad essere. Dovrebbe sentirsi completa. Invece ciò che resta di Ben Solo pulsa in lei e la colpisce come una lama. Ricordi, desideri, abilità, pensieri, conoscenza. Ed acuisce il suo dolore.

È quello che voleva quando lo ha sfidato. Ora può salvare i suoi compagni, proteggere la Forza, respingere il caos delle Regioni Ignote. E può impedire a ciò che ha fatto in modo che lei vivesse, agendo due generazioni prima, su Jakku, di appropriarsi di lei. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se una nebbia fitta non le avesse offuscato i pensieri quando ha deciso di uccidere Ben. Adesso vede lucidamente e la sua anima è raggelata. Non è mai stata padrona delle proprie azioni. 

_Io sono la sua assassina. _

Esce dalla doccia senza sapere bene cosa farne di se stessa. Si avvolge in un accappatoio troppo grande, poi prende la spada degli Skywalker abbandonata sul letto. L’idea di accenderla le dà la nausea. L’ultimo atto compiuto da quella lama leggendaria è stato uccidere l’erede di una stirpe di eletti.

_E la mano che l’impugnava era la mia._

Si passa una mano sul viso tentando di schiarirsi i pensieri.

_Garel…_

Ben sarebbe andato su Garel. Glielo aveva promesso. Adesso tocca a lei Dopo farà ciò che deve. Diventerà l’ultimo baluardo, con il suo esercito e i suoi cavalieri, e troverà altri adepti della Forza. Li addestrerà a comprendere la Forza nella sua completezza e, quando attaccheranno, i due lati saranno un’unica cosa in perfetto equilibrio.

_Non c’è spazio per il caos nel nostro mondo._

Ha le vertigini mentre apre il più antico dei testi Jedi. Ogni parola è chiara, ogni frase ha un senso compiuto. E un fiore di Milla rosso si sta seccando fra le pagine...

_Ben…_

Le sembra passata una vita dal loro viaggio su Naboo. Se fossero stati abbastanza egoisti, avrebbero potuto fermarsi lì per sempre. O almeno fino a quando la Forza non fosse stata risucchiata definitivamente dal nulla.

_Non accadrà._

Gli abiti che Sola Naberrie le ha regalato sono stati di nuovo piegati e sistemati da un droide di servizio. I danni sono stati cuciti e non c’è piùtraccia dello scatto di rabbia che ha avuto solo poche ore prima. Rey afferra una tunica di velo bianco e leggero. Se c’è qualcosa che Ben le ha insegnato è l’importanza di un aspetto minaccioso. 

Fruga nei suoi armadi con un obiettivo ben preciso. Ha abbastanza tempo e avrà l’aiuto dei droidi. Non dovrà fare tutto il lavoro a mano. Affonda la faccia in una casacca nera illudendosi di sentire ancora l’odore della sua pelle. 

_Va bene così. _

Accende la spada degli Skywalker e non si sorprende di vederla rifulgere di una luce bianca e immacolata. Il kyber è di nuovo puro. Starà a lei decidere quale aspetto assumerà in battaglia. Ma per ora, la lama è destinata a un altro compito. Brandelli di stoffa le cadono intorno. Non le occorre molto tempo. Su Jakku ha imparato in fretta a ricavare vestiti dagli stracci. 

Sa che potrebbe sentirsi ridicola, ma ha bisogno della sua parte mancante per essere completa. Ha bisogno di scendere in battaglia sentendo la presenza di Ben al suo fianco. Non le basta poter immergersi in quello che le offre la sua mente.

_Non può essere finita in questo modo._

Non hanno mai diviso moltissime cose. Erano ancora all’inizio del loro amore insensato. 

Ora resta l’eredità più pesante. 

Sa che, quando avrà fatto ciò che deve, il dolore la dilanierà. Avrà troppo tempo per pensare e per sentire la sua mancanza. 

_Non è detto. Pretendi di vedere il suo corpo. Pretendilo._

Afferra il comlink e si mette in contatto con il Falcon, mentre il battito del suo cuore accelera.

_Non è detto. Non è detto._

Ignora i grugniti di Chewbacca. Non riesce a capirlo ma non le sta dicendo ciò che vuole. 

“L’hai trovato? Ben sta bene?” chiede mentre cerca la speranza dentro di sé. 

_Riportamelo, Chewie. Ti prego. _

La trasmissione è disturbata. Chewie le risponde che il pianeta è nel caos anche ora che il terremoto si è fermato. Poi aggiunge che la precederà su Garel, che ha intenzione di raggiungere Lando. Niente altro, se non versi senza senso.

Rey si morde le labbra. “Chewie…” Neppure una parola su Ben. Nulla di nulla. La voglia di piangere ritorna, prepotente.

Interrompe la comunicazione con le mani che le tremano. 

_Non posso pensarci, ora… _

Conosce ogni nicchia segreta di quella stanza, ora, anche quelle che non aveva scoperto frugando ovunque. Scomparti e ripostigli si aprono docili sotto le sue mani rivelando i tesori occulti di Kylo Ren. Non si interessa alla maschera di Vader né alle altre macabre reliquie. Ciò che cerca è diverso.

Alle sue spalle, Lo-La rotola sulla sua unica ruota.

“Bentornata, signorina Rey. Si sente un po’ meglio ora?”

_No, affatto._

Rey guarda attraverso di lei, si fonde con la sua essenza meccanica e svela la sua storia. Ha davanti l’assemblaggio di quattro droidi diversi. Una parte di lei ha servito Leia Organa quando aveva sedici anni, ed è stata ritrovata tra i resti orbitanti di Alderaan. Ben non glielo aveva mai detto. 

_Ciò che erano, restiamo io e te a ricordarlo. _

“Sto bene, grazie, Lo-La.”

La droide non le chiede del Leader Supremo. Forse anche lei sa. Rey si concede un lungo respiro per calmarsi, poi prende da una nicchia ciò che stava cercando.

Sente le loro presenze dietro la porta. Il suo intero equipaggio. Han, i due droidi e i sei cavalieri _sbagliati_. Si concentra e la porta si schiude guidata dalla sua volontà. Loro, i suoi nuovi compagni, esitano, poi entrano guardandosi intorno increduli di fronte alla confusione della stoffa e degli scomparti spalancati. 

“Ciò che stiamo per fare è unico e spaventoso” dice, ignorando le occhiate che riservano all’accappatoio che indossa. Non ha certo l’aria di una leader. “Io non sono preparata e neppure voi.”

“L’holocron?” chiede Jamyla avanzando di un passo.

“È dove nessuno può trovarlo. Protetto.” Non c’è bisogno che sappiano di Tython, delle sue spiagge e della sabbia, della sua borsa abbandonata che contiene l’artefatto. Nessuno troverà l’holocron dell’Imperatore, lassù.

Rey non aggiunge altro e solleva dal letto uno scrigno aperto che contiene sei spade. 

Sente i cavalieri trattenere il fiato mentre le loro emozioni si scatenano e pulsano nell’aria. Rey conosce le regole e le seguirà alla lettera. “Impugnatele, branditele. Combattete.”

Come Ren? Come Jedi? Come qualcosa di completamente diverso? Dovrà istruirli, insegnare loro a ritrovare la Luce che hanno perso quando hanno lasciato Luke e implementarla nel buio. Ora ne è in grado.

Socchiude gli occhi mentre le spade vengono attivate con un ronzio e le lame brillano. Una è color arancio. Un’altra viola. Le altre azzurre e verdi. Nessun kyber è stato corrotto. Lei non ha più la sua spada gialla. Sta pulsando sul fondo di un corso d’acqua su Bogan. Non importa. Userà la lama degli Skywalker. La lama con cui ha ucciso l’unico amore della sua vita. 

“Siamo solo in sette.” Rey si sente lacerare ed è un dolore simile al veleno che le ha invaso le vene tanto tempo prima. _Ben… “_Non siamo abbastanza. Abbiamo un esercito ma ci occorre un confine invalicabile oltre tutto l’Orlo Esterno.”

Quello era il piano di Ben e ora ronza nella sua testa. Le decisioni sono state già prese prima ancora che si incontrassero a ridosso delle Regioni Ignote e ora pulsano in lei come se fossero sue. Dovranno formare una barricata, avanzare nelle Zone Selvagge, affrontare gli adepti del caos e gli Accoliti. Sventare la resurrezione dei Sith, distruggere l’holocron, attivare il Kazerath e lasciare che la sua energia restituisca vigore alla Forza per i millenni che verranno.

Tutto le appare semplice. Ma Ben non c’è. In ogni visione sulle realtà possibili, nei frammenti che le è stato concesso di cogliere quando ha sfiorato il Mondo tra i Mondi, lui c’era e c’erano i Cavalieri di Ren, come avversari o come alleati, con altri volti, altri nomi, altre origini. Ma Ben era sempre presente mentre ora, nella sua realtà, non è qui con lei.

_Non _devo _pensarci ora… _La sua lama che lo trapassa la tormenterà per sempre. Ma deve rimandare il rimorso a domani. 

“Siamo in otto, non sette.” Han accende la spada che lei gli ha donato e solo dopo le chiede “Posso?”

È giovane. Troppo giovane. Ma hanno bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Lui voleva essere un Sith e ora sta imparando ad essere un Jedi. Forse sarà il primo della nuova casta nata quel giorno.

“Puoi” risponde Rey. “E ora andiamo a mettere fine a questo ridicolo conflitto.”

***

“Molto scenografico” commenta Ranea osservando il suo vestito assemblato con cuciture poco stabili. Solo due veli bianchi sulle spalle spezzano l’uniformità del nero, come striature di luce sul buio. Ha ragione. Se deve essere un simbolo, tanto vale presentarsi come tale, e i Cavalieri di Ren lo sanno bene. Con le loro armi e iloro elmi addosso sono il terrore che cammina su due gambe. 

_Siete un inganno. Una copia. L’immagine distorta di qualcosa di diverso._

Ma ora impugnano le loro vecchie spade da padawan, quindi il resto non ha davvero importanza. Deve concentrarsi su _quella _realtà e su niente altro.

Non ha mai visto il ponte della Finalizer tanto affollato. Si ripromette di dare un nome a ciascuno degli Stormtrooper come Poe ha fatto con Finn. Sono uomini, non numeri e codici. Su ciascuna delle loro armature spicca un segno distintivo, un cerchio diviso in due settori, nero e bianco. Servirà a riconoscerli in battaglia dai loro compagni che ancora militano nel Primo Ordine. 

La superficie di Garel è devastata. L’Eclipse getta un'ombra inquietante sulla capitale mentre ingaggia battaglia. Le linee di comunicazione sono aperte. Ora i capi della Resistenza sanno di avere nuovi alleati. 

“Dobbiamo far uscire i Tie” ordina. La Finalizer è ricercata. Gli Star Destroyer del Primo Ordine si stanno preparando a focalizzare il fuoco su di loro. Rey tenta di dividere in settori il coro nella sua testa, poi si rende conto che non è necessario. Ogni pensiero o decisione è nitido e funzionale. È in grado di anticipare ogni mossa, ora. La Forza è ovunque e lei viaggia sulle sue stesse onde. 

Rey cerca con la mente i suoi compagni. Lando sta proteggendo Garel City. Finn, Poe… sono vicini. Ascolta il loro respiro pulsare nel suo stesso animo. L’arrivo dell’Eclipse li ha terrorizzati prima di rivelarsi uno strumento di salvezza. Rey avverte il loro coraggio e la loro determinazione. Ascolta l’intero universo e lo fa suo. Fruga lo spazio intorno a Garel finché non individua il Falcon. Sta combattendo nei cieli del settore minerario. Sorride ascoltando la smania bellicosa di Chewbacca.

_Ben non è con lui. Non c’è. Io… Non devo pensarci…_

Non può lasciare quel settore, ma Chewie ha bisogno di aiuto. Sta per dare l’ordine a una flottiglia di caccia di raggiungere l’altra faccia del pianeta quando l’assaltatore ai radar la precede.

“Navi in avvicinamento. Sono… stranissime. Non riesco a identificarle.”

Rey chiude gli occhi. Riesce a vederle come se fossero davanti a lei. Ma non deve dimenticare di non essere sola. Dà l’ordine di proiettare la flotta appena arrivata sugli schermi del ponte in modo che anche gli altri possano osservarla. Le sfugge un sorriso. Le navi che ha visto su Naboo sono perfettamente schierate e pronte a fare fuoco. Non si stupirebbe di scoprire che Sola Naberrie ha preteso di essere a bordo dell’ammiraglia. 

“Devo fare una cosa. Una cosa…” Ha paura ma deve andare avanti. “Una sola volta. E non sarà piu replicabile.” Lo bisbiglia tra sé, sapendo di non poter fallire.

_La Forza è ovunque. La Forza è energia. La Forza può negarsi e diventare vuoto. Tu…_

All’improvviso scopre di non aver compreso. Di avere cercato nei luoghi sbagliati. Esattamente come Luke Skywalker durante il suo esilio, deve scrutare nell’assenza di chi non lascia passare la Forza. 

_Sì, adesso ti vedo…_

Un ghigno le distende le labbra mentre scorge i suoi occhi increduli che la cercano. Dura un istante ma è sufficiente a renderla più potente di quanto sia mai stata. La Forza non ha scelto. La Forza li vuole entrambi._Sei vivo. Sei con me. Sei come me._

Il tempo sembra smettere di scorrere mentre, nel vuoto della suamente, vede la sua figura. 

_“Ben…”_

Tende la mano verso di lui, e lui la imita. 

_“Aiutami.”_

Lo vede annuire. Non riescono a sfiorarsi. Ma non importa. Lui è vivo. Esiste ancora. E lo troverà. Le sta parlando e le sue parole la invitano a tenere duro. Le ripetono che quella è la sua battaglia. Che lui dovrà combattere le proprie prima che arrivi il momento di riprendere il viaggio insieme.

_Sto sognando? O ti ho visto davvero?_

Rey espande i propri sensi cercando frammenti di energia che esplodono e creano il miracolo del movimento, dell’attacco, della distruzione. Non le occorrono armi. La sua mente raggiunge circuiti, nuclei e motori. La sua volontà ordina loro di addormentarsi.

“Oh, è semplice …” Rey si interrompe. Da qualche parte, in un sacchetto di pelle in cui lo ha nascosto, il Kazerath si attiva. Respira in sincrono con lei e le dice di essere pronto. Di essere al loro servizio. Suo e di Ben Solo. Non usa parole umane. Vibra come se fosse vivo e lei ne comprende il linguaggio. E si congeda. Non è più a bordo. Dotato di volontà propria, ha semplicemente scelto di occupare un altro luogo finché non verrà il suo momento.

Anche i Cavalieri hanno percepito qualcosa, ma non riescono a metterla a fuoco, quindi si limitano ad osservarla in attesa di una risposta.

“Attenta. Rischi di danneggiare anche noi.” La voce di Jacen Syndulla risuona distante e preoccupata. Non importa. Lei sa esattamente come muoversi. 

_Non temere, ragazzo ribelle. Ti restituirò il tuo vero posto nell’ordine delle cose. _

C’è Ben con lei. Ben è vivo. Nessuno può fermarli. E non basta lo spazio a dividerli.

Un attimo dopo spalanca gli occhi e osserva oltre la vetrata del ponte le corazzate in avaria, i caccia che precipitano, i gusci di salvataggio.

Solo i mezzi della Resistenza e quelli con il suo marchio sono indenni. E non hanno dovuto sparare un solo colpo.

“Abbiamo intrusi a bordo” le comunica Meark.

_Certo. Sono arrivati per me._

Avverte la stanchezza dopo la gigantesca opera compiuta ma non può permettere all’adrenalina di abbandonarla. Non ora che sa che lui è vivo.

“Andiamo” ordina ai Cavalieri di Ren. È tempo che le spade colpiscano.

  
  
***  
  


Raggiungere il corridoio vicino alla breccia lasciata dal mezzo che si è appena schiantato contro la Finalizer le porta via una manciata di minuti ma lei non ha fretta. Hanno dei feriti a bordo. Avverte il loro dolore. Il pilota è morto; pensavano di riuscire a creare un varco nei loro scudi ed atterrare nell’hangar principale ma non si aspettavano che una forza sconosciuta mandasse in tilt i loro motori.

_Gli Accoliti. _

Sette figure in nero, seguite da un inquietante drappello di Stormtrooper in rosso, si sono messe in salvo oltre una paratia.

“Qualcuno ha abboccato all’esca” annuncia quello che evidentemente è il loro capo. L’uomo si guarda intorno perplesso “Dov’è il tuo ragazzo, Jedi? Ha preso qualcosa di nostro.”

L’holocron è al sicuro. Loro sono solo fanatici. Non lo riavranno mai. Qualunque cosa contenga, non riusciranno a risvegliarla. E nessuno li ha invitati a bordo. 

“Fuori da casa mia” dice con freddezza. Poi i Cavalieri accendono le spade.

_Specchi. Di nuovo specchi. È giusto così. Voi contro loro._

Le viscere del castello di Vader le hanno raccontato storie di altre realtà. Ora lei sta guardando i Cavalieri di Ren affrontare coloro che, in un mondo diverso, hanno reclamato lo stesso titolo. 

_Ma loro sono Jedi e voi Accoliti. Non importa chi, in questo momento, sta fingendo di essere altro._

Quel giorno non ci si difende. Quel giorno si attacca. Sente il respiro spaventato di Han al suo fianco. Non si è allontanato da lei neppure per un istante. Deve lasciarlo combattere o ordinargli di mettersi in salvo?

Gli Accoliti sfoderano picche, vibrolame e blaster. Ma il loro capo impugna una spada rossa. Rey sa che è stata rubata insieme a tutto il resto.

_Reliquie Sith… Anche loro raccontano della Forza. Voi non siete custodi degni._

Rey accende la spada e la luce bianca che emette sovrasta tutto il resto. Il capo è suo. Non permetterà a nessun altro di toccarlo, perché i suoi pensieri sanguinano e le fanno male.

Lui attende da quando era bambino di resuscitare i Sith, di ospitare lo spirito di uno di loro nel suo corpo. Lui sogna da sempre di ottenere per sé il potere, le memorie e la forza vitale di Palpatine in persona.

“Illuso” gli urla Rey mentre le due lame di luce si scontrano. “Sei stato usato. Non sei altro che l’ultimo di una concatenazione di strumenti.”

Non può capire. Non ne ha i mezzi. Ciò che ha generato la Forza ora vuole distruggerla. Ha corrotto Snoke. Ha cominciato scindendo Jedi e Sith. Poi ha plagiato Bane, deviando il concetto di Lato Oscuro. È arrivato fino a Plagueis e Sidious. Gli Accoliti, in questo quadro apocalittico delineato nei millenni, sono solo marionette. Collezionisti di inutili oggetti. Danni collaterali. Erano lei e Kylo Ren gli obiettivi. E hanno evitato il loro destino. La Forza è di nuovo pulsante di vita. E si serve di lei. _Di noi. Perché lui è vivo._

“Non è finita, Jedi” ringhia l’Accolito mantenendo il proprio spazio. 

“Lo so. Non finirà mai. Ma guadagneremo il tempo che ci occorre per rimandare quelle cose che servi nel loro mondo fatto di nulla.” È solo l’inizio. Ma lei non teme ciò che verrà dopo. Ciò che conta è mantenere la guerra futura lontana dalla loro galassia.

“E come credi di riuscirci? Siete tu, un ragazzino inesperto e sei anime corrotte e intrise di oscurità” ribatte l’uomo con una nota di scherno.

“Stai a guardare” risponde lei scivolando in basso e colpendo di taglio all’altezza dello stomaco. 

Solo quando il suo avversario cade a terra diviso in due tronconi lei si rende conto dei colpi di blaster che attraversano l’aria mentre le lame variopinte dei Cavalieri mulinano colpendo gli avversari senza pietà. Lei unisce la sua lama purificata dal sangue di Ben Solo alle loro. Combatte, colpisce, uccide. L’euforia le fa girare la testa. Sente Han gridare mentre trapassa uno degli Accoliti con la spada verde che lei gli ha donato. Lo vede tremare mentre il corpo gli cade davanti. Gli si accosta e lo stringe osservando la carneficina attraverso i suoi occhi. 

“Va tutto bene. Respira. Respira profondamente.”

L’ultimo rimasto continua ad attaccare. Rey lo respinge impugnando la lama con la sinistra e facendo da scudo a Han. Ranea si frappone fra lei e l’avversario colpendo con la sua spada verde. Rey si porta alla sua destra e affonda la lama nel fianco dell’Accolito.

“Sleale” dice Ranea. Lei è certa che sotto l’elmo stia ridendo.

“È solo senso pratico.” Il corridoio è una scia di cadaveri. Han continua a tremare stretto al suo fianco.

“La fuori è il caos” dice lo zabrak. “Non si sa più chi è contro chi.”

"Nessun nemico che affronteremo...” inizia mentre le forze le vengono meno. Deve riprendere fiato prima di poter concludere quella giornata. “Nessuno di loro appartiene alla Forza. Né morti, né vivi. Al di fuori del grande ciclo dell'esistenza. Noi siamo la Forza. Siamo ciò che la genera e dalla quale siamo generati.”

Sa cosa deve fare. Infondere in loro il potere perché le truppe delle Regioni Ignote vengano respinte. Bloccare le forze del Primo Ordine e spingerle definitivamente alla resa. E poi scendere in battaglia con un nuovo ordine di Jedi.

“Ci aspetteranno oltre i confini” dice Jamyla come se l’idea la entusiasmasse.

“E noi andremo a stanarli” le conferma Rey. “Rifonderemo l’Ordine. Ritroveremo l’equilibrio e andremo ad affrontarli, ma ora… blocchiamo gli attacchi.”

“Possiamo farlo, ma il pianeta è enorme e si combatte su ogni lato della superficie.” Jacen sottolinea l’ovvio, come se avesse importanza. 

“Combatteremo finché sarà necessario qui, poi ci sposteremo altrove finché non sarà finita.” Si rivolge a Han. “Dove vivevi, Han? Dov’è tua madre?”

Il ragazzino sembra riaversi, la guarda e poi balbetta “Nel… settore minerario.”

_Bene. Scendiamo a terra._

Rey è stremata. Ma non può mollare ora. Il Kazerath continua a parlarle. Ora le dice di cercare Ben. Pulsa di vita e le indica la strada come una luce da raggiungere per lasciarsi indietro la notte. 

_Lo farò. È destino. Lo è sempre stato. Noi siamo un unico essere._

*** 

Dovrà andare via di lì prima che gli ultimi fuochi nella battaglia si spengano. Si sente stanca e svuotata come se il suo potere avesse esaurito il suo compito e si fosse allontanato da lei. Rey sa che si tratta di uno stato di cose temporaneo. È un essere umano e mantenersi perennemente in simbiosi con la Forza finirebbe col distruggerla.

Deve ripartire al più presto. Ma prima deve mantenere una promessa. I bunker risalenti all’Impero sono stati aperti quando la battaglia si è conclusa. Non c’è più ragione per i rifugiati di nascondersi. Le bombe non cadono più. È finita.

Ora toccherà alla Resistenza offrire la resa al Primo Ordine. Loro non sapranno mai chi o che cosa abbia causato l’avaria generalizzata che ha permesso la vittoria di un gruppetto di disperati. I Cavalieri di Ren stanno cercando gli ufficiali sugli Star Destroyer con l’ordine di catturarli, consegnarli e poi dileguarsi senza parlare con nessuno. Non è un compito gradito ed è solo il primo di una lunga serie. Non riuscirà mai del tutto a fidarsi di loro.

Il loro vero lavoro inizierà domani. Dovranno trovare apprendisti, addestrarsi e prepararsi per la vera guerra. Ma nessuno ne saprà nulla se non loro. Rey sospira stancamente. La Forza sembra essersi addormentata del tutto e lei già prova nostalgia per quei poteri che non immaginava neppure esistessero.

Spinge gentilmente Han verso l’ingresso del bunker e si tira il cappuccio del mantello sugli occhi. Ci sono elementi della Resistenza che si occupano dei feriti e lei non vuole che la riconoscano. Nessuno di loro dovrà più sentire parlare di lei. Devono dimenticarla. Il suo viaggio sta per ricominciare mentre loro devono solo costruire una nuova vita.

Han si guarda intorno, poi corre spedito verso un gruppetto di persone ancora accampato in un angolo. Si getta tra le braccia di una donna, poi viene circondato dagli abbracci di bambini e ragazzi. 

_I suoi fratelli…_

Rey sente le lacrime riempirle gli occhi. Forse anche lui potrà dimenticare. Ha vissuto un’avventura straordinaria e spaventosa, ma ora deve tornare dalla sua famiglia.

_Ho visto il suo futuro. L’ho visto scrivere la nostra storia. Ma ora so che ci sono centinaia di opzioni possibili. _

Si volta ed esce senza salutarlo. Non ha più bisogno di lei. _Nessuno, _su quel pianeta, ha più bisogno di lei. Presto l’Eclipse partirà per le Regioni Ignote mentre lei…

_Il Falcon…_

Il vecchio mercantile è ridotto a un rottame. Chewbacca guarda ciò che resta della sua nave in modo sconsolato. Rey lo raggiunge e gli poggia affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla. Lo Wookiee guaisce disperato. Rey non sa dargli torto. Quella nave ha compiuto la sua ultima impresa. 

“Riusciremo a portarla fino alla Finalizer e a ripararla, vedrai” gli dice. Chewbacca annuisce poco convinto. Poi Rey gli pone la domanda che la sta dilaniando. “Ben era con te, vero?”

Chewbacca esita. Rey capisce che non vuole dirle la verità. Non importa. Lei sa cosa ha visto e sentito quando il Kazerath si è attivato. 

“Rey!” la voce di Han richiama la sua attenzione. Il ragazzino sta correndo verso di lei. “Aspettami!”

_Testardo…_

Così ha scelto. O forse la Forza ha tracciato per lui una strada dalla quale non può allontanarsi. Vorrebbe dirgli di restare con sua madre. Di non buttare via quei legami preziosi. Ma lui deve essere libero di decidere. E diventerà un potente guerriero. 

_Il mio primo allievo. Mio e di Ben._

“Non vuoi restare un po’ con loro?” gli chiede. Un giorno. Una settimana. Il tempo di capire cosa è davvero importante.

“Sì. Ma se vengo con te, salverò anche loro, giusto? Salverò tutti…” 

Rey gli sorride. Ha ragione. Salveranno tutti. Salveranno quella galassia bellissima. Solleva gli occhi verso gli ultimi focolai nel cielo. Dovunque lui abbia deciso di andare, non resteranno lontani a lungo. Non è quello che la Forza vuole.

_E non è quello che voglio io…_

Ha sentito quell’energia completa e perfetta. Quell’energia che l’avrebbe uccisa se fosse stata sola. Ma lei non era sola e saperlo vivo la fa sentire di nuovo desiderosa di andare avanti. 

Sorride tra sé immaginando il suo viso. È vivo. Lei lo sa. E andrà a cercarlo. Hanno bisogno l’uno dell’altra. È l’unica forma di equilibrio possibile. Hanno attivato il Kazerath insieme. Lo faranno ancora quando affronteranno l’ultima battaglia. 

_Perché siamo completi solo quando ci teniamo per mano._

*** 

Ben Solo apre gli occhi mentre il pianeta vibra intorno a lui. Respira affannosamente mentre i suoi polmoni bruciano. Non ha idea di dove si trovi. Non è Tython, non è Mustafar.

_O forse sì?_

Fiuta l’aria come un animale ma gli odori sono troppo flebili.Tranne la zaffata di carne cruda e succhi gastrici che gli arriva addosso quando si ritrova la faccia di Chewbacca a pochi centimetri dalla sua. 

_Ma cosa hai mangiato, fegato di Tusken frollato?_

Volta la faccia quando lo Wookiee emette un verso disperato completo di alito caldo e schizzi di saliva.

“Piantala. Sto bene” gli dice rendendosi conto che raramente si è trovato in situazioni più assurde. Quello è decisamente il cielo di Mustafar. Ma non conosce quel settore del pianeta. E sono nel bel mezzo di un terremoto.

Chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi su ciò che lo circonda, ma non riconosce più le proprie sensazioni. Gli sembra di essere ricoperto di pece. Il dolore fisico è l’unica presenza e non riesce a controllarlo. La Forza gli è diventata inaccessibile. Il suo petto brucia nel punto in cui la spada di Rey lo ha trapassato.

_Ma sono vivo. Vuoto. Inutile. Ma vivo. Perché?_

“Rey…”

Non riesce a sentirla. Anche lei sembra scomparsa. Deve sapere. Deve sapere se sta bene.

Chewie borbotta in modo incomprensibile e lui è costretto a chiedergli di ripetere. Lo Wookiee lo informa che Han l’ha appena trovata e che sta benissimo. E ora devono andare perché presto quel pianeta cadrà a pezzi.

_Facile a dirsi…_

Non riesce a alzarsi. Ogni movimento gli costa uno sforzo inaudito. Se è così che vivono coloro che non sanno interagire con la Forza, allora gli sembra incredibile che riescano ad arrivare alla vecchiaia. 

_Rey è viva. Rey sta bene. _

Ora sa perché la Forza lo ha lasciato. Le cose sono andate esattamente come aveva immaginato. E va benissimo così. Solo che, ora, non riesce a trovare davvero un motivo valido per cui dovrebbe alzarsi da lì e mettersi in salvo. 

Chewbacca gli grida di muoversi e la sua voce gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, più fastidiosa di qualunque suono abbia mai udito. 

“Urla più piano. Mi scoppia la testa.”

_Urla più piano… Ora ci vorrebbe mia madre, con la faccia seria, che corregge la mia sintassi. Perché non ho più nove anni? Era tutto così facile…_

La vita delle persone che non sentono la Forza fa davvero schifo. E ci è dentro da non più di un minuto.

Chewie lo solleva come un sacco di stracci mentre i suoi muscoli urlano di dolore. “Non mi sentivo così da quando uno Zillo Beast ha tentato di digerirmi…”

Lo Wookiee gli lancia un’occhiata scettica.

“Guarda che è vero.” Gli sembra passata una vita. È stata una delle sue giornate migliori tra tutte quelle trascorse nel Primo Ordine. All’improvviso, vittorie e sconfitte si fanno distanti, nella sua mente, come storie inventate o accadute a qualcun altro. 

_Favole per i miei nipoti. Ma io non avrò mai dei nipoti…_

“Gli Zillo Beast sono estinti” insiste ringhiando Chewbacca.

“Adesso lo sono di sicuro…” Si sta lasciando trascinare senza volontà. Non deve. Si divincola dal suo braccio irsuto e si allontana di un passo. “Vai tu se vuoi.”

Chewbacca gli lascia appena il tempo di finire la frase, poi lo solleva per il collo della maglia ricoperta di fango. 

_Mi dispiace. Non insistere. È finita._

“Senti…” Deve spiegargli il suo punto di vista. Non importa che lo tenga sollevato da terra e lo fissi con l’aria di volergli staccare la testa. “Io ho finito. Ho finito di affondare la spada nel cuore delle persone che amo. Ho finito di trascinarla in basso. Ho finito con la Forza. Non le servo a niente ora.”

Chewbacca lo poggia delicatamente a terra, poi indica la spada ai suoi piedi. “Hai ancora quella” gli dice lentamente per rendergli più facile comprendere il suo linguaggio diventato improvvisamente ostico.

_Già._

Ben Solo afferra l’elsa, esita un istante e poi la accende. La luce ferma e stabile, anche quella che fuoriesce dagli sfiati laterali, lo coglie di sorpresa. È di un bianco nitido ed assoluto e gli ferisce gli occhi con il suo splendore. 

_Il sangue di Rey l’ha purificata. Lei è davvero perfetta._

La fa roteare e tenta qualche movimento. _Ottimo._ È piacevole scoprire di essere ancora molto abile. Abile come può esserlo un comune essere umano. Ma dovrà bastare.

I grugniti di Chewbacca risuonano in modo bizzarro mentre le strane sillabe compongono una frase assurda. “Ci sono molti modi di spezzare in due il cuore di una persona.”

Ben lo fissa incredulo. “Sei diventato un poeta, zio Chewie?”

_Zio Chewie…_

Tornare da Rey, ora, sarebbe solo egoismo. Non vuole frenarla. Non vuole più influire sulla sua vita. A cosa servirebbe?

Il suolo sotto i suoi piedi vibra un’ultima volta, poi si ferma mentre un’incredibile aurora rischiara il cielo di Mustafar.

_È stata lei. Lei è una sola cosa con la Forza, ora… E io…_

“Le ho fatto una promessa” spiega a Chewbacca. Se proprio deve andare avanti, allora, per una volta, non deluderà chi ha creduto in lui. “Io vado su Garel, ora. Devo fare qualcosa di decente, stavolta.” Chewie annuisce, posandogli una mano pesante sulle spalle. “Troverò una nave e…”

“Andiamo con il Falcon” ringhia lo Wookiee. 

Ben lo fissa perplesso. 

“Tu sei l’ultimo” insistono i versi di Chewbacca. “Non ci sono altri Solo dopo di te. Né altri Skywalker. Devo tenerti d’occhio. Non sai badare a te stesso.”

Ben sorride. Ogni volta che ha agito di testa sua ha scatenato guerre e disastri. E, in fondo, Chewbacca ha ragione. Senza di lui, i Solo sono fregati. Chiude gli occhi cercando di nuovo un contatto con Rey, ma la Forza continua a tacere, precludendogli ogni accesso. È una sentenza definitiva. Sono distanti, divisi, destinati a non incontrarsi. La mancanza di Rey, l’idea di non vederla più lo strazia, ma lei deve andare avanti. È giusto così. “Non dirle mai che sono vivo, Chewie.”

Lo Wookiee solleva le spalle. “Va bene” borbotta. “Tanto lei lo capirà da sola. E allora passerai un bruttissimo quarto d’ora.” 

_È giusto? È davvero giusto farle credere che mi abbia ucciso?_

È l’ultimo interrogativo che si pone. Rey è forte. È tenace. E presto penserà a lui come a un inevitabile incidente di percorso. Per lui sarà diverso. Non ha uno scopo. Non ha un motivo. Non ha nessuno per cui lottare. Ma ha ancora una spada. E la metterà al suo servizio. Anche se lei non lo saprà mai. 

  
  
***  
  


Il vuoto lo avvolge e lo dilania e, al tempo stesso, è come se ogni centimetro della sua pelle venisse trapassato, in un ciclo continuo. 

Cerca di non pensarci, mentre sale sul Millennium Falcon. Si ripete che sta semplicemente provando ciò che le persone comuni provano ogni giorno. Disagio, incompletezza, sordità. L’assenza di un sapere e di un’empatia molto più ampi. Dovrà farci i conti. Forse morire sarebbe stato più semplice. Ma la Forza non ha voluto. La Forza lo ha lasciato vivere, in quella condizione misera, lontano da tutto ciò che è stato. 

Chewbacca gli ordina di togliersi di dosso quegli stracci fangosi. Ben Solo non replica. _La sabbia di Tython, la prova tangibile di ciò che è accaduto._

Raggiunge la cabina del comandante cercando di cogliere ciò che resta del profumo di Rey. Dovrebbe poterlo fare anche se, ora, lui non è più niente.

_Non devo pensare a lei…_

L’ultima Jedi ora è libera. La Forza l’ha scelta ed è giusto così. Non può più stare al suo fianco. _Il sole di Naboo è sorto adesso. E tutto è finito._

I vestiti di suo padre gli stanno stretti. Le maniche sono troppo corte e la camicia gli stringe sul petto. Un sorriso gli sfugge dalle labbra ricordando quando credeva che non sarebbe mai diventato alto come lui. Gli sembra quasi che la sua presenza infesti quel luogo ma sa che si tratta semplicemente di nostalgia. Anche se potesse comunicare ancora con la Forza, suo padre sarebbe fuori portata.

Torna sul ponte, prima che il dolore che prova si acuisca, e si siede al posto del secondo pilota. Chewie non fa cenno di volergli cedere i comandi ed è meglio così. Ha sempre pilotato in modo estremamente istintivo e ora deve scoprire se ha davvero le stesse capacità di suo padre. Lui non ha mai avuto bisogno di ricorrere alla Forza per essere il migliore.

E Rey si fa sempre più lontana, diversa e irraggiungibile.

_È viva. Questo solo conta. Non importa se…_

Si concentra sui comandi e aggiunge le coordinate per il salto nell’iperspazio. Non può fare nulla che non sia partecipare alla battaglia.

Quando Garel appare, lo scontro aereo sta infuriando sopra la capitale.

“Chewie, raggiungi il settore minerario” ordina. È lì che Han si è infilato sulla sua nave ed è entrato nella sua vita. Ed è lì che si trova sua madre. 

I caccia della Resistenza si stanno scontrando con i Tie del Primo Ordine mentre i mezzi di terra e le truppe da sbarco imperversano sulla superficie. 

Chewbacca grugnisce una serie di informazioni poco piacevoli. Stanno spostando la popolazione civile ma i mezzi di trasporto stanno venendo sistematicamente attaccati.

“Dobbiamo coprirli” dice Ben senza battere ciglio. Se fosse rimasto con sua madre, avrebbe compiuto azioni come quella negli ultimi sette anni. Invece è sempre stato sul fronte opposto. Scende alla torretta di tiro inferiore. Chewbacca non ha bisogno di altre istruzioni. Il Falcon vola radente mentre lui abbatte due carri e un Tie che tenta di colpirli. _Non è affatto male… _riflette tra sé. Distruggere le armate dalle Regioni Ignote è un lavoro da Jedi. Lui ora è solo un pilota. E sta cercando di essere l’uomo che Rey avrebbe voluto.

I colpi centrano il bersaglio. Deve solo fare un po’ più di attenzione. Un X-wing dalla carlinga del colore del fuoco sta per essere abbattuto da un caccia del Primo Ordine. Il Falcon gli copre le spalle e Ben fa fuoco. Una voce risuona nei suoi auricolari. 

“Millennium Falcon, mi sentite? Rey? Chewbacca?” Ben non risponde. Non ha nessuna voglia di dare spiegazioni a Poe Dameron. Un attimo dopo il Falcon viene colpito. Ben si toglie dalla torretta in attesa dell’impatto col suolo. Chewbacca è in grado di cavarsela con un atterraggio di fortuna e di salvare la pelle a entrambi. L’ultima cosa che vede dalla vetrata è il caccia di Dameron precipitare a picco. 

Lo schianto con la superficie è violento. Gli ci vuole un attimo per rimettersi in piedi e raggiungere il portellone d’imbarco. Non è certo che il Falcon potrà volare ancora. _Non senza Rey ad aggiustarlo… _Se ne uscirà vivo, aiuterà Chewbacca a tentare ripararlo, ma per ora le sue priorità sono altre. Là fuori, la battaglia continua. E lui deve ricordare come si usa un blaster. 

*** 

_Dove è finito Chewbacca? _si chiede un istante prima che le vertigini si impossessino di lui. Non sono i colpi di blaster che gli sibilano intorno. Non sono le esplosioni né la terra che vibra.

Sta _sentendo _Rey. Avverte il proprio sangue scorrere nelle vene, il proprio respiro alimentare le sue cellule. Avverte la Forza pulsare come non ha mai fatto prima. E comprende di non essere mai stato tagliato fuori. Il suo inconscio gli ha riservato un tiro mancino. Ma ora comprende. Non credeva di essere degno. E ha agito di conseguenza, chiudendo fuori la Forza e il dominio sui due Lati che gli è stato concesso. 

Rey si è dimostrata coraggiosa. Rey si è rimessa in piedi. Rey sta demolendo gli avversari uno ad uno. Mentre lui non ha avuto neppure il coraggio di dirle addio. 

_Rey…_

Il campo di battaglia scompare intorno a lui. Esiste solo il loro spazio vuoto. E lei è lì, sorpresa e felice. “Sei vivo…” sussurra tendendogli la mano. _Tu… sei la cosa più bella che sia mai esistita…_

I loro pensieri si fondono e di nuovo la Forza ritrova la perfezione iniziale. _Sta succedendo davvero. Due pazzi… Io non ho capito e nemmeno tu. Ma adesso è chiaro. Noi siamo _l’Equilibrio.

Ed è in quel momento che Ben Solo sente il Kazerath attivarsi e indicargli chiaramente il cammino che dovrà percorrere. Il manufatto respira e respinge tutto ciò che non fa parte della Forza. Ben Solo lo vede fluttuare davanti a sé. Se allungasse le mani potrebbe afferrarlo... 

_Ma ha bisogno di entrambi. E va portato al sicuro._

Il globo si fa solido e lui lo afferra. Poi, d’istinto, attiva la spada e colpisce mentre la realtà torna ad essere concreta e feroce. Elimina tre soldati di fanteria che gli arrivano addosso mentre la sua mente continua a risuonare in sincrono con quella di Rey. Devono proteggere l’arma che un giorno segnerà la vittoria contro le forze provenienti dalle Regioni Ignote. Ma per ora assapora la Luce e l’Oscurità che pulsano voraci in lui. Affonda e colpisce con una sicurezza ritrovata mentre ogni potere si risveglia dopo essere stato soffocato dal rimorso per aver colpito Rey. Ora sa. Luce e Oscurità possiedono entrambi senza che l’una prenda il sopravvento sull’altra.

La tentazione di correre da lei si fa spietata.

_Non posso… Lei è pronta. Io non ancora. Io devo sconfiggere la mia colpa. _

Una mano sbuca dal caccia abbattuto. Deve togliere il pilota da lì. Si sfila la giacca e vi avvolge il Kazerath, poi solleva una mano e usa la Forza per rimuovere i rottami. Solo quando si accosta a Poe Dameron, ferito e privo di sensi, si rende conto delle implicazioni dell’avergli salvato la vita. Ha un braccio messo male, una frattura scomposta e una parte dell’osso in vista. La tentazione di ammazzarlo e chiudere i conti una volta per tutte è ancora forte. 

_Dannazione …_

Lo detesta da quando ne sentiva parlare da bambino. E la cosa è solo peggiorata con gli anni. Eppure gli ha appena salvato la pelle. Ricorda quanto ha goduto nel torturarlo per fargli confessare dove fosse la mappa ottenuta da Lor San Tekka. E ora lui apre gli occhi e dice “Grazie, amico”. Poi lo guarda, stringendo i denti per ignorare il dolore. “Ci conosciamo?”

_Accidenti a te, Dameron…_

“No, non ci conosciamo. Non mi hai mai visto prima.” Dimenticherà. Dimenticherà perché Kylo Ren, quel giorno, è morto. Dameron è cresciuto su Yavin 4 ed è resistente ai trucchi mentali. Ma non abbastanza per non cedere al volere dell’ultimo Skywalker. La sua mente si piega e si confonde. “Tu non mi hai mai visto. Sei uscito da quel caccia da solo” gli ordina. Poi gli volta le spalle e si allontana senza sapere quale sarà la sua destinazione. 

*** 

Nonostante le vertigini e l’impressione che il mondo continui a cambiare forma intorno a lui, non si è mai sentito tanto consapevole. Avverte le ombre, i pensieri confusi e distorti di qualcosa che ha inquinato la sua vita e che continua ad attenderlo al varco. Ben Solo sorride compiaciuto. Non lo farà attendere a lungo e allora chiuderà i conti con ciò che è stato una volta per sempre.

Ma non ora. Ora deve imparare come essere di nuovo Ben Solo. Deve seppellire i propri morti e riconciliarsi definitivamente con loro.

Sono gli ultimi fuochi. Lui e Rey hanno fatto qualcosa di grandioso. Sa che quello è solo l’inizio di un lungo percorso di cambiamento, ma ora deve andare. Deve resistere all’istinto di raggiungerla. C’è una battaglia da preparare e lui le ha già sconvolto la vita. Ora non sono più Luce e Oscurità contrapposte. Ora sono perfetti. Ma lui non ha il diritto di prendere quel potere a piene mani né di stare con lei. Non ancora. Lascerà che sia lei a decidere. Imparerà ad attendere. Un giorno tornerà, per lui, per il Kazerath o semplicemente perché la Forza farà in modo di farli incontrare di nuovo. Per Rey è giunto il momento di diventare davvero l’eroina che tutti stanno aspettando. La sua presenza è servita a completarla, ma ora deve lasciarla andare.

Proietta la propria mente nei pensieri semplici delle persone che ha intorno. Domani si spargerà la voce che Kylo Ren è morto. È così facile innestare memorie e immagini fasulle. È così facile fare qualunque cosa… Tranne diventare davvero se stesso.

_Ma è una sfida da cui non posso tirarmi indietro. Libero di ricominciare… _Non era forse quello il desiderio più intimo di Rey? Ora è possibile. La cerca per un istante, poi si ritrae prima che lei possa cogliere la sua presenza. Si sono già detti quanto era necessario. Ora deve proteggere il Kazerath e trovare un modo per affrontare la propria coscienza mentre lei si dirigerà altrove.

Per un attimo riflette su quale sia il luogo migliore per custodire quel globo pulsante di Forza, ora. Forse Coruscant è il luogo che ha visto il massimo della Luce e il massimo dell’Oscurità. L’antico tempio Sith. Lo storico tempio Jedi. Il vecchio palazzo imperiale. Poi ripensa a ciò che ha compreso nel suo ultimo duello con lei e capisce che la destinazione può essere una sola.

_Rey._

Il suo raggio di luce. Una fitta crudele lo trapassa ma quella è la decisione più giusta. Un giorno non lontano saranno pronti. 

_Vivi la tua vita, scavarifiuti. Ti ho già preso troppo. Quando verrà il momento, combatteremo di nuovo insieme. Quando verrà il momento saprai come trovarmi. Ma adesso… vola via. Libera._

Per quanto faccia male, sa che quello è il dono più grande che possa farle. Ora deve andare. Deve comprendere quel potere che è tornato da lui dopo anni. E deve usarlo nel modo migliore. Da qualche parte della galassia, è certo che lei farà lo stesso.

Si incammina verso la nave appena atterrata a un centinaio di metri da lui, senza più voltarsi indietro. Nelle sue vene scorre il sangue della gente di Naboo. Loro non gli negheranno un passaggio per le Regioni Ignote.


	20. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sapevo che saresti arrivata, prima o poi."

**Epilogo**

  
_Funny how the pages turn and hold us in between_   
_A misty castle awaits for you_   
_And you shall be a Queen _   
_Today the cloud, it hangs over us and all is grey_   
_But some day, one day..._   
_When I was you and you were me and we were very young_   
_Together took us nearly there, the rest may not be sung_   
_So still the cloud it hangs over us and we're alone_   
_But some day one day..._   
_We'll come home_

_(_Queen_ – Some day, one day)_

“Allora? Da che parte intendi cominciare?”

  
Valentia non è esattamente un piccolo villaggio e le informazioni di Finn sono piuttosto generiche. Una donna con una spada laser, vestita di grigio, che fa strani discorsi e parla della Forza a bambini dei quartieri bassi. Una donna_ e un uomo_con una spada laser ciascuno, per la precisione. E un codazzo di ragazzini. Qualcuno dice che tornano ogni anno. Altri che si tratta solo di chiacchiere e nessuno li ha mai visti davvero. Di storie sui Jedi ce ne sono sempre state. Ma Finn continua a sperare che almeno una di quelle voci sia vera.

L’aria rarefatta le dà alla testa e la rende lievemente euforica. La vista, da lassù, è meravigliosa. Anche se torneranno a casa a mani vuote, Rose intende godersi ogni momento passato su Jelucan. Il pianeta, dopo la sconfitta del Primo Ordine, ha mantenuto la propria indipendenza ma resta un crocevia commerciale importante. Forse, fra qualche anno, i suoi abitanti cambieranno idea e si uniranno alla Repubblica, ma Rose, al momento, preferisce non pensarci. Sono pochi i momenti che riesce a trascorrere con Finn e non intende rovinarli con elucubrazioni troppo serie. 

  
“È stata vista in questo quartiere.” Finn si guarda intorno in modo frenetico come se si aspettasse davvero di vedere l’ultima Jedi sbucare da dietro un angolo. Rose ha intenzione di assecondarlo. A differenza di Poe e di molti altri, lei crede fortemente che Rey sia viva. Solo che, a differenza di Finn, lei è certa che non abbia nessuna intenzione di farsi trovare. 

  
Rey è stata un’amica, una persona speciale, qualcuno di cui si fidava e che ammirava profondamente. Ma Rose ha sempre visto qualcosa in lei che la rendeva diversa da tutti gli altri. Non si trattava solo dei suoi straordinari poteri. Rey, tra loro, era solo di passaggio. Gli occhi di Rey guardavano oltre, tesi verso un destino a loro incomprensibile. Rose è certa che, ovunque si trovi ora, abbia raggiunto il proprio posto nel mondo.

  
Ma dubita che Finn riuscirà mai a capirlo. Su una cosa Rose concorda con lui. Rey era presente durante l’ultima battaglia. Qualcuno ha visto il Millennium Falcon volare nei cieli di Garel. E poi è apparso quello spaventoso Star Destroyer che si è dimostrato un alleato imprevisto. Ma non è quello il motivo per cui nessuno ama parlare della battaglia di Garel. Sono trascorsi cinque anni e nessuno ha ancora compreso cosa sia successo in realtà. Poe è convinto che si sia trattato di un attacco di hacker ai sistemi del Primo Ordine. È la spiegazione più plausibile e Rose si è sempre considerata un tipo pragmatico. È un ingegnere, non un cavaliere mistico dalla spada luminosa.

  
_Eppure…_

  
Eppure lei è certa che sia stata Rey ad aiutarli, per poi scomparire di nuovo. A volte Rose la reputa un’egoista. Non le ci vorrebbe molto a lasciare un messaggio, in qualunque forma, per rassicurare Finn e dirgli che sta bene e che non deve preoccuparsi per lei. Anche se non è certa che questo convincerebbe Finn a rinunciare a cercarla.

  
“Intanto ordino da bere. Tu continua pure a guardarti intorno.”

  
Ha intenzione di visitare Valentia. Di certo non resterà in quel vicolo tutto il giorno sperando che Rey si faccia viva. Rose lascia il tavolo all’aperto e entra nel bar decisa a togliersi l’appetito che l’aria di montagna le ha messo addosso. Ordinerà anche per Finn. Non può nutrirsi unicamente di struggimento e sospiri. 

  
Ma fa solo due passi prima di vedere la figura in grigio seduta a un tavolo e intenta a vergare un autentico foglio con un’autentica penna intinta in autentico inchiostro. È solo un ragazzo dal profilo serio, un uomo giovanissimo, appena affacciatosi all’età adulta, dai capelli castani e dall’aria pensierosa. Rose lo avrebbe ignorato se non avesse distinto chiaramente una spada laser alla sua cintura.

  
Quella _spada laser…_

  
Il ragazzo si volta come se la stesse aspettando e le sorride in modo distaccato.

  
“Finn!” grida Rose. “Finn!” chiama ancora alzando la voce e ignorando gli sconosciuti che si voltano a guardarla. 

  
Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo neppure quando Finn la raggiunge.

  
“Cosa c’è?” le chiede scuotendola delicatamente per un braccio.

  
“Guarda” risponde lei sollevando l’indice verso il giovane al tavolo. Si rende conto di stare tremando. Forse è vittima di una specie di incantesimo. “Quel tizio… ha una spada laser.”

  
Finn osserva lo sconosciuto e Rose avverte il suo respiro farsi concitato. “Quella non è _una_ spada laser. Quella è la spada di Rey.” Non dice altro e si precipita al tavolo. Rose lo segue sperando che non faccia nulla di avventato. Ma il ragazzo li osserva entrambi senza battere ciglio e mantenendo un’espressione impassibile e serena.

  
“Quella spada… appartiene a una mia amica. Perché ce l’hai tu? Lei dov'è? Cosa le hai fatto?”

  
“Questa spada è mia. È mia da anni.” Il giovane sgancia l’arma dalla cintura e gliela porge. “Hai un buon occhio. L’hai riconosciuta. Ma ha cambiato padrone e ora appartiene a me.”

  
Finn afferra l’elsa ma il ragazzo gli fa cenno di fermarsi prima che possa accenderla.

“Non è il caso di dare spettacolo. Osservala finché vuoi. È proprio quella. Grezza nella struttura. La sua fiamma è verde. La persona che cerchi me l’ha donata cinque anni fa.”

  
Rose avverte una stretta allo stomaco. Ci sono vicini. Stavolta ci sono davvero vicini. Ma non riesce a smettere di pensare che le cose non andranno come vuole Finn. 

  
“Dov’è Rey? E tu chi sei? Sei un Jedi?” chiede al ragazzo. Visto da vicino sembra ancora più giovane. Di sicuro ha meno di vent’anni.

  
“Se vi dicessi che sta bene smettereste di cercarla?” I suoi occhi scuri si spostano da Finn a lei. “Lei sta bene. E deve bastarvi. Lei è andata avanti. Cercate di farlo anche voi.”

  
“Non ti credo” insiste Finn scuotendo la testa. Il ragazzo riprende la spada dalle sue mani come se considerasse la conversazione chiusa. Ma per Finn non è cosi. “Tu chi accidenti sei? Perché parli a nome suo? Se non le interessa più nulla di noi perché non viene a dircelo in faccia?”

  
“Perché pensi che non le interessi più nulla di voi?” Il ragazzo lo fissa intensamente negli occhi. “Lei vigilerà sempre su di voi in modi che non puoi neppure immaginare.”

  
“Non mi basta” insiste Finn. “Io ho bisogno di vederla. Ho bisogno di vedere con i miei occhi che sta bene.” Il ragazzo ripiega le sue carte e mette via l’occorrente per scrivere in una borsa. Rose non è più neppure certa che li stia ascoltando ancora. “Dimmi dov’è. Era con te, vero? Ieri era con te. Mi hanno detto che era qui in compagnia di un uomo. Eri tu? Dimmi dov’è Rey!”

  
Rose gli prende la mano tentando di calmarlo. Il ragazzo si alza, piega la testa lievemente in un cenno di saluto e poi esce dal bar senza dire altro. 

  
Rose sa cosa devono fare. Seguirlo è l’unica scelta possibile. “Andiamo” dice a Finn. Sa benissimo che lui non smetterà di frugare ogni angolo della galassia finché non l’avrà vista. 

  
_Questa storia deve finire oggi._

***

  
Alcida-Auka pigola un saluto quando Ben Solo le passa accanto.

  
Il tempo, su Ahch-to, scorre in modo bizzarro, ma ormai Ben ha imparato a muoversi con i suoi ritmi. Non saprebbe quantificare i giorni trascorsi e neppure gli interessa. Ha raggiunto quel luogo per mantenere il giusto distacco dai propri demoni interiori.

Interagire con le Custodi e la loro gente è solo una delle sue tante, nuove abitudini.  
La minuscola Lanai sta togliendo i bulbi da una zolla di terra per metterli al sicuro prima dell’arrivo delle gelate. Ormai è questione di poco. Il mare si è fatto cupo e burrascoso e il cielo è compatto, bianco e carico di neve.   
Ben non le chiede se ha bisogno di aiuto. Non quel giorno. Il suo tempo sta scadendo.  
Non prova agitazione, anche se non riesce a scrutare il proprio futuro. È semplicemente consapevole che le cose, su Ahch-To, cambieranno, così come lui può dirsi cambiato.

  
La battaglia che ha imperversato dentro di lui sembra essere giunta a uno stallo. Nella solitudine dell’isola ha riflettuto a lungo su se stesso e sugli altri. La Forza gli ha permesso di scrutare la tempesta interiore che imperversa in ogni essere vivente. È così che ha imparato la comprensione. Nessuno è mai davvero esente da colpe. Ed è questo a rendere prezioso ogni essere senziente. I Jedi hanno giudicato, i Sith hanno violato le regole. Lui non è né l’una né l’altra cosa. 

  
Ben si inerpica sulla stretta scalinata scavata nella roccia per raggiungere il tempio. Anche a quella distanza sente il Kazerath pulsare e chiamarlo. È quasi giunto il momento di andare. Lui non è come Luke. Lui non ha scelto Ahch-To per morire.

  
Arrivare su quel pianeta sperduto, su una nave avuta in prestito dai Naberrie, dopo essersi congedato da ciò che resta della sua famiglia, è stato un atto di coraggio. Ha guardato dritto davanti a sé e non ha esitato mentre le Custodi aprivano per lui il reliquiario che contiene le vestigia di coloro che lo hanno preceduto. 

  
La spada di Luke, i suoi oggetti personali e i dadi di suo padre, concreti e reali, stavolta, gli hanno lasciato addosso un senso di vuoto. Troppe parole non dette hanno iniziato ad aleggiargli intorno formando l’ennesimo angolo oscuro nella sua anima.

  
Ma i dadi ora sono un talismano di cui si è appropriato. Nei momenti di insicurezza sentirne gli angoli smussati e la superficie liscia nel palmo della mano è come aggrapparsi ad un’ancora. 

  
Nei momenti di fragilità si è imposto di tenere la mente impegnata. Ha interagito con la Forza quando ha deciso di ridare vita al frammento di kyber appartenuto a suo nonno. Rey è riuscita a ricreare la vecchia spada. Lui ne ha costruita una identica. Ora è nel tempio, esposta su una parete di roccia insieme a quella di Luke. Lui un giorno tornerà su Tython e recupererà anche quella a due lame di Rey. Ahch- To sarà un tempio alla memoria del passato sul quale costruire il futuro.

  
A volte, di notte, sente anime inquiete aleggiargli intorno. Ben ha imparato a comunicare con loro, come faceva con i Fantasmi della Forza. Ha visto, accolto e compreso quelle anime smarrite nel Lato Oscuro nella loro imperfezione e ha capito come mai ce ne sono state tante e non erano mostri. E, a volte, le ha sentite dialogare con gli spiriti degli antichi Jedi, in perfetta armonia. 

  
Poi ci sono i momenti peggiori. Quelli in cui vede altre forme di se stesso muoversi in mondi così simili e così distanti. Li vede commettere errori, tornare sui propri passi, sbagliare ancora, e allora l’idea di essere solo una possibilità scartata nella vita di qualcun altro lo colpisce, chiara e nitida. In quei momenti si ripete che Rey, da qualche parte, sta vivendo la stessa esperienza. E diventa davvero un dettaglio privo di importanza. Perché quella è la sua esistenza e la sta sperimentando fino in fondo. Non importa che, in un altro mondo, un altro Ben Solo possa avere scelto un’altra strada. Alla fine, combatteranno tutti la stessa battaglia. 

  
Percorre l’ultimo tratto fino all’antico tempio. All’interno, il Kazerath, in una nicchia scavata nella roccia viva, pulsa e vibra come non ha più fatto da tempo. Ben sorride accostandosi al dirupo che dà sull’oceano. Non importa che sia pieno giorno. Tython e le sue lune sono perfettamente visibili nel cielo bianco e compatto. E Ashla splende più del solito, attraversando il tappeto di nubi col suo chiarore, mentre Bogan riflette la sua luce vibrando di gioia.

  
Cristalli di ghiaccio gli sfiorano il viso. È iniziata la stagione del riposo. Fiocchi di neve turbinano nell’aria immobile, uno dei quali, simile a una minuscola scheggia d’argento, viene ad assumere la forma a cuneo di uno Star Destroyer quando sfiora l’atmosfera di Ahch-To.

  
_Finalmente…_

  
Ben Solo si impone di restare calmo mentre scende di nuovo lungo la scalinata di roccia e resta in attesa. I ricordi ingannano e illudono. Non pensava che, in quel momento, si sarebbe sentito tanto agitato. Un Tie volteggia sopra la sua testa, poi plana sulla spiaggia più in basso. Qualche istante dopo la sua figura vestita di grigio inizia la salita verso il punto più alto dell’isola.

  
Rey sembra volersi prendere i propri tempi. Solleva una mano per afferrare qualche fiocco di neve, poi lo guarda e si ferma. La scarica emotiva che lo investe rischia di fargli perdere l’equilibrio. Lei è un pulsare frenetico di sentimenti contrastanti. Riprende la sua marcia stringendo i pugni, fino a fermarsi qualche gradino più in basso. Solleva lo sguardo verso di lui come se temesse di vederlo scomparire. Ma non c’è rancore nei suoi occhi, solo un immenso sollievo.

  
“Ti ho cercato ovunque. È strano. Avrei dovuto sapere che eri qui.”

  
La sua voce calda lo sorprende. Si chiede come abbia potuto dimenticarla. Forse dovrebbe scusarsi con lei per essersene andato, ma sa che non è necessario. Anche in quel momento, anche dopo tutto il tempo trascorso lontani l’uno dall’altra, Rey riesce a leggere la sua anima.

  
Non è venuta su Ahch-To per lui, ma non ha importanza. Ora è qui.

  
“Quanto tempo è passato?” le chiede. 

  
Lei lo guarda perplessa. “Un anno” risponde.

  
Solo un anno. E gli è sembrato lungo un’esistenza. Ma è bastato quell’istante a fargli capire che niente è cambiato. 

  
“Volevo lasciare qui… maschere, spade… al sicuro… e trovare un posto per…” Lei si interrompe più volte mentre la sua voce si incrina come una lastra di ghiaccio.

  
Avrebbe tante cose da chiederle ma non riesce a parlarle. Vuole solo guardarla.   
“Un posto perfetto per te…”

  
Solleva una mano come se volesse toccarla, ma lei è troppo distante, allora si ritrova a disegnare i suoi contorni con le dita nell’aria fredda. 

  
_Sono arrivato abbastanza oltre? E tu? Possiamo davvero smettere di farci del male, da questo momento in poi?_

  
“Fa freddo. Forse…” sussurra Rey, poi si interrompe e si solleva leggera come un fiocco di neve e ricade fra le sue braccia, chiudendogli la bocca con la sua e stringendosi al suo collo.

  
_“Ho bisogno di te”_ sussurra nella sua mente. _“E tu lo sai. Tu mi stavi aspettando.”_

  
***

  
I fuochi accesi all’interno del tempio assomigliano a un faro e le hanno inconsciamente indicato la rotta.

  
Non ha mai visto Ahch-To in inverno. Nei giorni trascorsi lì in compagnia di Luke, ha avuto in dono il cielo limpido alternato a scroscianti temporali.

  
Ora l’isola si sta tingendo di bianco. E sta tornando a vivere. Lei e Ben hanno svolto al meglio i loro compiti ma ora è tempo di tornare ad agire insieme. 

  
Lo ha cercato. Lo ha cercato per un anno intero. Ma, in fondo, sapeva benissimo che l’avrebbe trovato sotto due soli gemelli. Gli ha concesso il suo tempo. Poi la Forza le ha indicato la giusta direzione.

  
_Non è cambiato nulla. E, al tempo stesso, è cambiata ogni cosa._

  
Le dita di Rey sfiorano il Kazerath che vibra. Un giorno, molto presto, la Forza concederà loro di nuovo una sorta di potere assoluto. Ma non è ancora venuto il momento di combattere di nuovo.

  
Reliquie Sith e artefatti Jedi occupano lo stesso spazio senza contrastarsi. È così anche per i due aspetti della sua anima ed è certa che per Ben sia lo stesso. E sa bene che, nei momenti in cui l’Oscurità dovesse prendere il sopravvento in lei, la Luce crescerebbe in lui, per mantenere un perfetto bilanciamento.

  
Avranno tempo per riflettere su quei nuovi elementi. Al momento ciò che le interessa davvero è poterlo guardare, passare le mani sul suo viso e lasciarsi stringere da lui contro i suoi abiti grezzi da eremita. 

  
Solo in quel momento si rende conto di quanto la distanza l’abbia fatta sentire incompleta.

  
“Saresti mai venuto a cercarmi?” gli chiede raggiungendolo vicino allo strapiombo. 

  
“Sapevo che saresti arrivata, prima o poi” le risponde circondandole le spalle con un braccio. 

  
Non è la risposta che voleva, ma non importa. Lei ha deciso per entrambi e lui non si sta opponendo. Presto gli consegnerà la maschera di Vader e la spada di Palpatine perché possa collocarle dove reputa più opportuno. 

  
Dei frammenti del suo vecchio elmo parleranno un’altra volta. 

  
“Andiamo” la invita lui. “Non si può stare qui di notte”.

  
Rey annuisce. Lui non sta parlando del gelo notturno. Nel tempio, di notte, gli spiriti danzano, duellano e si confrontano. Lasciarli alle loro interazioni è una forma di rispetto.

  
Mentre si incamminano verso il cerchio delle capanne, riesce finalmente a parlargli di sé. Gli racconta dei suoi viaggi. Della sua ricerca. Del peso della sua assenza. Ma è solo quando il fuoco arde e il pesce arrostisce sugli spiedi, solo quando può togliersi il mantello di dosso e riscaldarsi le mani che Ben glielo chiede.

  
“Quanti sono? Quanti ne hai trovati?”

  
“Due. Tre con Han.” Non ha bisogno di chiedergli a chi si riferisca. Bambini sensibili alla Forza. Futuri combattenti. Futuri saggi. Futuri custodi. Non è certa di voler mantenere per loro la definizione di Jedi. Loro dovranno creare qualcosa di completamente diverso. “Se mi aiuterai, faremo più in fretta.” Trema mentre glielo dice. Ha paura che lui rifiuti di lasciare l’esilio che si è imposto come ha fatto Luke, tanto tempo prima.

  
Ma lui continua a guardarla al di sopra delle fiamme. “E vuoi che li addestriamo qui, vero? Per questo sei tornata…”

  
_Addestriamo…_ Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, mentre il cuore rischia di scoppiarle. “Esiste un posto migliore? Ne troveremo altri. E faremo tornare i tuoi compagni. Saremo pronti per quando verrà il momento.”

  
Quelli che una volta si facevano chiamare Cavalieri di Ren sono ancora in viaggio. Sorvegliano il confine in attesa di un possibile nuovo attacco. Ma presto avranno bisogno di loro per compiti più pacifici.

  
Vorrebbe raccontargli tutto quello che le è successo. Di Chewbacca che è tornato su Kashyyyk. Del Falcon ormai incapace di volare, che riposa in un hangar della Finalizer. Dei suoi allievi. Di quanto le è mancato.

  
“In realtà…” Lo guarda nel chiarore delle fiamme. È concreto. È reale. Sono di nuovo insieme e si sente come se avesse appena ricominciato a respirare. “Sono venuta per riportare a casa i porg. Cominciano a essere troppi ed è meglio che stiano nel loro ambiente.”

  
Lo vede sorridere oltre le fiamme. Lo sente scivolarle accanto. Lascia che le accarezzi il viso mentre gli apre di nuovo la sua mente. No, non sarebbe venuto a cercarla. Non ancora. Ma non importa. Lui è nato con il peso della Luce e delle Tenebre. Troppo per un solo essere umano. Lei è stata generata nell’ombra e salvata dal chiarore della Forza. Lei ha preso su di sé metà del suo fardello. E ora ognuno è il complice e il guardiano dell’altro. “Sai che non posso farlo da sola…” gli dice. La loro strada è tracciata e devono solo seguirla.

  
“Tu non sei sola” le dice e un frammento di ricordo invade la sua mente. Non hanno più conti in sospeso. Sono due lune in orbita. Sono due soli gemelli. Sono soltanto Ben e Rey. 

  
*** 

  
“È sparito!” Finn trattiene un’imprecazione solo per non ritrovarsi le cinque dita di Rose stampate sulla faccia.

  
Ma lei deve aver visto qualcosa che a lui è sfuggita perché lo strattona senza perdere tempo. “Sta andando allo spazioporto! Muoviti!”

  
Sgomitano fra la gente prendendosi insulti senza reagire, corrono, dove possibile, fino a rimanere senza fiato. Per brevi istanti Finn intravede il giovane Jedi, uno scampolo del suo mantello, una porzione di schiena. Ma si tratta di attimi. 

  
_Vuole che noi lo seguiamo_, riflette senza nessun motivo plausibile.

  
Lo spazioporto non è meno affollato del centro cittadino ed è posizionato su un dirupo vertiginoso e spalancato verso l’infinità del cielo. Solo quando si fermano a riprendere fiato Finn la vede e le ginocchia rischiano di cedergli. Rey si sta incamminando verso…

  
_Quello è il Falcon… Rey…_

  
Ora è certo di non sbagliare. Le due figure procedono ignorandoli, ammantate in due cappe grigie.

  
_Rey… _

  
Vorrebbe chiamarla ma la voce gli si spezza in gola. Resta a fissare la sua schiena, il suo passo tranquillo, quasi indolente, i capelli raccolti sulla nuca come suo solito. 

  
I suoi occhi si spostano sulla figura che cammina al suo fianco. Non ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per riconoscere Kylo Ren. Per un attimo pensieri assurdi gli invadono la mente.

  
_È sua prigioniera? Cosa le è successo? Devo aiutarla?_

  
Ma sa che non è così, anche se non saprebbe dire come. Non c’è alcuna sensazione di minaccia che proviene da loro due. L’unica parola che riesce a formulare guardandoli è serenità.

  
“Speranza…” mormora, senza rendersene conto. Si aggrappa alla mano di Rose sentendo un’improvvisa voglia di piangere. Ma non si sente triste. Non si sente _affatto_ triste. La sensazione che prova è quella ancestrale di una coperta calda in una culla. 

  
E, in quel momento, Rey volta appena la testa e gli offre il suo profilo. Sta sorridendo. Si sta congedando. Gli sta dicendo che va tutto bene. E Finn le crede. Non ha voglia di seguirla, di costringerla a parlargli. Non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. Ora sa. Sa che tutti loro sono al sicuro. Chiude gli occhi mentre il Millennium Falcon prende il volo e si fa minuscolo nel cielo azzurro di Jelucan. Non si sentirà più solo. Non avrà più paura.

Perché ora sa. 

  
“Per un attimo mi è sembrato…” La voce di Rose è spezzata dal pianto. Finn la guarda senza lasciarle la mano. “Mi è sembrato che assomigliasse a mia sorella. Che cosa stupida.” 

  
Finn le passa un braccio intorno alle spalle. “No, non è affatto una cosa stupida.” Capisce benissimo come si sente. Qualunque cosa sia successa a Rey, loro non potranno mai comprenderla. Ma lei ci sarà sempre. Lei sarà la loro guida e il loro guardiano. 

  
“Io volevo raggiungerla, ma non riuscivo a muovermi” continua Rose asciugandosi gli occhi. “Credi che…”

  
“Io so solo che ora è felice.” Lo dice con assoluta certezza. Forse il suo destino era già scritto. O forse ha semplicemente scelto. Ripensa all’uomo al suo fianco, quello che una volta era la sua nemesi. Ora, insieme, gli sono sembrati perfetti e completi. Voleva avere la certezza che lei stesse bene. Ora ogni dubbio, ogni amarezza, perfino quel cupo senso di mancanza e nostalgia sembrano scomparsi.

  
“Andiamo a casa, che ne dici?” sussurra a Rose. Ora tocca a loro. Ora possono ricominciare davvero.

  
_Va bene così. Continua ad essere felice, Rey. Dovunque ti conduca la tua strada. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> È stato un viaggio lungo due anni, iniziato poco dopo l’uscita di The Last Jedi e concluso a ridosso dell’uscita di The Rise of Skywalker. Non so cosa accadrà nel film, ma so che io ho rispettato tutti i punti cardine che avevo fissato all’inizio, finale compreso, che è esattamente quello che avevo abbozzato a Gennaio del 2018. Doveva essere più breve, ovviamente e quasi tutti gli scontri dovevano essere ambientati su Ahch-To. Ma non ho resistito all’idea di gironzolare su qualche pianeta canonico.
> 
> È filato tutto liscio, nonostante stroncature feroci che mi invitavano a lasciare perdere perché la storia era frettolosa, scritta male, incomprensibile e io non avevo più lo smalto dei tempi di “Simulacra” (non cercatela; l’ho tolta, come ho tolto ogni storia riguardante quel fandom). 
> 
> Voglio ringraziare:
> 
> Stefano, che si è accollato il beta reading a metà corsa, quando già in due avevano mollato per disperazione, e che ha scritto con le sue manine poetiche la filastrocca che Rey ascolta su Naboo. Ti voglio bene e sarai sempre il mio migliore amico. 
> 
> Sallyandme, che ha tollerato i miei sbalzi d’umore e che ha promesso di rimettersi a disegnare se il film finisce bene.
> 
> MorganaRoisinDubh81, sempre costante e veloce nel leggere e nel lasciarmi un segno del suo passaggio.
> 
> Angel of Fire, che ha condiviso scazzi e malumori da genio incompreso.
> 
> Dea Bastet. Senza di lei, Tolkien e l’elfico starei ancora arrancando per cercare un titolo. E per i lavoretti di grafica con Rey e Ben vestiti da ballo.
> 
> Elisa, che ha ascoltato la storia per prima, anche se poi si è fermata a metà. 
> 
> Grazie a chi è arrivato fino in fondo, a chi si è fermato a lasciarmi una recensione, a chi ha gradito e non ha avuto l’impressione che stessi perdendo tempo. Grazie ai ragazzi di Reylo Italia, soprattutto a Elisa ed Eleonora che mi hanno permesso lo spam, e alle adorabili creature di From Italy with Reylo, che mi hanno dato lo sprint sul finale. 
> 
> Questa è stata la mia ultima long. Ci sono frammenti e storie brevi ambientate in questo stesso mondo. Deciderò se vale la pena pubblicarle solo dopo il 17 dicembre.
> 
> Che la Forza sia con voi

**Author's Note:**

> Note e chiacchiere:
> 
> L’idea che tutto questo verrà smentito fra meno di cento giorni non mi turba più di tanto. “Lindòrea” è stata la long più stimolante che abbia scritto da dieci anni a questa parte e, probabilmente, sarà l’ultima. 
> 
> Lindòrea è un termine tolkieniano e, secondo il dizionario elfico, suona come “Canto che si spande all’alba”. 
> 
> Per chi ha già letto questa storia altrove: questa è la versione definitiva e, possibilmente, priva di errori, refusi e sviste.
> 
> Per tutti gli altri: mi auguro che vi piaccia abbastanza da arrivare con Rey alla fine del suo viaggio, in attesa di ritrovare lei, Kylo e tutti gli altri sullo schermo. 
> 
> Che la Forza sia con voi.


End file.
